You Wanna Know What I think?
by RubyWaters
Summary: Just my take on a Joker/OC; not a dark fic; just what I reckon he could be like if he was given a chance; or if he gave himself the chance...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so the usual disclaimer – I own nothing here, lay claim to nothing but Jane and will not and never have made any money through this.

Right… so now that's done. I'm gonna just say a few things about this story. It's obviously J/OC and while I know there are loads of these stories out there and probably better than mine, I had to add my two pence worth, cause as of yet, I haven't really read a Joker I like. They are all too nasty for me. I've read the novel and watched the film and saw nothing in there that would convince me he would be sexually abusive. I've not read a lot of the comics so have no idea what his relationship with Harley is like. So this is the Joker my way, although I will try to keep him in character to the film. If you don't like the sound of it, hit the back button, cause I'm too old to care about flames, although construct crit, is always welcome. Forgive typos please, not checked other than by mine own eyes and they're old and rusty these days.

* * *

Jane Kimble's job was always the same and she was used to it. She cleaned at Arkham Asylum. She was part of a five strong team that marched through the dank depressing corridors and tried to bring a little light relief to the otherwise abysmal cells that held the inmates.

Jane would mop over the floor of the cells and offices that were on her level and while she was doing this; inside her head she was writing her stories. Jane Kimble held a dream; she wanted to be a writer. Not just any old writer, Jane Kimble wanted to be a romance novelist. The paperback kind; she had no aspirations for hardback New York Times Bestseller list, no, she just wanted to write stories that would make ordinary women like her warm and fuzzy inside. Her dream was to write books where knights on white chargers (or in suits and riding in Taxis to their law firms, she wasn't fussy that way) still existed and women were meant for one man and one man only.

It was a load of bunkum, she knew that. Love like that just wasn't real, wasn't practical. But she saw no reason to make the dark dreary world everyone lived in even worse by reading dark and dreary novels. So she made up heroines and heroes in her head while she worked and then when she went home to her one room apartment she tapped on her typewriter till well into the witching hour and she felt okay with life.

She had two finished novels that were boxed up on top of wardrobe but she had yet to find the nerve to send them for publishing. That would be like bearing her soul; she would do it one day. Just not yet. For now she was as happy as she could be.

And then _he_ entered her world. Or really, to be completely accurate, he entered a cell on her level for cleaning. She knew who he was even before she saw his 'name' on the name plate outside his cell. It didn't bother her; one inmate was very much the same as the next. It didn't bother her at all, she was used to the way the inmates would react to her presence, some wouldn't even notice her, others would talk to her as if she was their mother. Each one was different and Jane ignored them all. She spoke to none of them, never made eye contact as she worked over their cells, aware of the safety of the guard stood in the door, usually reading a newspaper, while he waited for her to finish and move to the next cell.

Some of the guards she was fine with, some of them she hated. But her face remained perfectly blank as she worked, her mind whipping her tales up, her eyes not seeing the dirt that just couldn't be removed but her dark haired, long and lean, (usually Texan) heroes as they overcome whatever obstacle was in their way to the path of true love with the heroine (whose appearance was always rather vague to Jane and so was never out rightly mentioned in her text).

So Jane was quite happy ambling along in life as she was. No real aspirations in her career; there wasn't much further she could go with a mop and bucket anyway, except the next floor up. She was content in creating fictional happy ever afters between perfectly prefect people who could never exist outside of the paper she wrote on. She had no aspirations of ever having a life like her heroines; she wasn't perfect, didn't possess the perfect body and never would. She never dated; not that she was ever asked that much, but when she was she would refuse, for she saw no point in pursuing something that she could never complete. Jane had long ago resigned herself to the fate that she would live her life alone.

So taking on the Joker's cell, to Jane, was just another part of her job. In the small room that the cleaners used as their H.Q., they had actively sympathised with her for having to clean his cell. She'd shrugged and sipped her coffee quietly; one cell was very much like the next, and one more loony to clean up after wasn't going to break into her creative thoughts.

She'd shuffled her bucket along and waited patiently while the guard unlocked the door and then handcuffed the Joker to the chain above his bed.

"All yours, Jane," he said quietly and leant against the doorjamb with his paper. She moved past him into the cell and didn't give the Joker another look. She could see out of the corner of her eye where he was sitting in the pale blue garb given to all the inmates. His hands were chained above his head, but his knees apart and his bare feet were touching at the heels and pointed outwards. She briefly wondered if he got uncomfortable before sliding back to the point in her mind when Rose (her latest Herione's name) was telling Sam (the Hero) just why she loved him. It was crap of the first order and she knew it, but it made her happy and that was good enough.

"Like your food?" came the guard's voice and for a second it started her enough to look back at him over her mop handle. But it wasn't Jane he was talking too; she sighed, displeased at being interrupted just when she'd decided that Rose was not going to give in so easily.

"Ya call that food?" came a low voice that had to be the Jokers. She vaguely realised how it didn't sound quite the same as it had when his videos were aired over the GCN channels. Frowning now she fixed her head back on Rose and carried on mopping.

"It's all you deserve," the guard laughed nastily. "Bread and water once a day is too good for you."

"_Stale_ bread and water," the Joker corrected him and giggled. The sound startled Jane slightly but she just rolled her eyes and went back to Rose giving Sam what for over thinking he could just waltz back into her life after leaving years before.

"Whatever," the guard replied and went back to his paper annoyed that he'd failed to aggravate the Joker.

Jane finished around the toilet area and stood up to stretch out the kicks from her back.

"Hey, pretty. You clean real good, don't ya, angel?" the Joker called towards her.

"You're wasting your time with her, freak," the guard muttered from his paper. "She's smart that one; won't talk to you loons."

Jane looked up at the guard, her head still spinning her tales. She let it slide by her and dragged her bucket and mop towards the door. The Guard saw she had finished and let her out, smirking at the Joker when he shut the door and left him in his chains instead of undoing them.

* * *

Five days later and Jane realised that she was witnessing the slow death of the Joker. Or at least it would be if they kept up the treatment they were giving him. She didn't know why they just didn't bring in the death sentence and be done with it if that was what they were trying to do. She found herself noticing his condition; he was growing paler by the day and he was content to lay his head back on the wall and watch her, not making any reply to the taunts the guards would throw at him when they first chained him up. Jane stole a look out of the corner of her eye several times over the next two days and came to the conclusion he was definitely starving to death, and she wasn't sure how that sat with her conscience. Not to mention the fact that it was interfering with her imagination and she found that when she was in his cell she couldn't concentrate on her plot lines at all. That, she most certainly couldn't contend with, so she made a decision, one that would change her life forever.

The next day she set about swiping the floor of his cell; when she reached the window she turned and saw the guard was engrossed in page three of the newspaper. She stepped forwards and she slipped her hand into her pocket and drew out a sandwich; then, not looking at the Joker at all, she lifted her hand and brought it in front of his face without even looking at him. She half smiled when she felt the sandwich leave her hand as his lips touched her fingers. She took the mop up just as the guard looked up at her and frowned. He grunted when she just carried on mopping the floor. She made sure she kept the Joker covered until she saw from the corner of her eye that he had finished chewing; she hesitated slightly and scratched at her hip, drawing another sandwich from her pocket unseen by the guard. She held it out and felt it taken from her fingers again. Satisfied that her conscience would allow her this she sighed softly and set too, cleaning his toilet.

Several days went past with Jane becoming more and more adventurous with what she slipped him. She tried to make it as healthy for him as possible but still easy for her to give it to him without looking at him or without the guard noticing. She tried to give him several slices of oranges each day as well, hoping that the juice in them would go some way to keep his fluids up. He certainly never looked much better, but then Jane would risk no more than a quick sideways glance when she first entered his cell and she never allowed herself to meet his eyes. She wasn't that silly. But it did mean that her conscience was absolved enough for her plot lines to proceed without another care.

* * *

She was in the canteen. having her only break of the day when someone said something that made her look up from her paper.

"The freak doesn't seem to be getting any weaker, does he?" one of the guards looked up at Jones, the other guard who had spoken.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"We aren't stupid, y'know, we don't care how he dies as long as he does," Jones replied dryly and yawned.

"Yeah, well, he ain't going to last forever on bread, is he?"

Jane looked back at her paper quickly, not wanting them to see her listening or, most probably, blushing at the guilt that speared through her.

"Jane, what do you think?" Jones asked her. "You clean his cell every day, you notice much?"

"I really don't take much note of any of them," she replied without looking up.

"You don't take much note of anything around here, do you?" Jones laughed. "Can't get much out of you on the best of days."

"Leave her be," Banks, the other guard, said quietly. "She works well and we don't want to loose her because of your tongue."

"I could use my tongue on her," he cackled and Jane just ignored him as usual. It went without saying that if you worked with men long enough they would show their true pig forms at some point. The guards at Arkham were no different; it was just another reason for Jane to add to her long list of why all men (other than imaginary ones) should be avoided at all costs.

And then came the week that that sparked off the rest of her life.

"Hello, Plain Jane," Stephen Bond laughed as he watched her enter the Joker's cell with her bucket and mop. "How's your job been without me to cheer you up?"

Jane made no indication she had heard as she began to wash the floor of the cell. She figured he'd give up soon, he always did. He'd been on his annual leave and she'd been annoyed to see that his first day back was spent with her.

"Hey you, freak, do you like our little Plain Jane?" Bond stood leaning in the doorway as he slapped the rolled up newspaper into the palm of his hand repeatedly. "I see you watching her; they say you're always watching her."

Jane knew that Bond was just trying to make her feel uneasy and she rolled her eyes wishing he'd get bored and give up so she could slip the beef sandwich to the Joker she had in her pockets.

"She's not dumb, at least she's not dumb in the sense of not be able to talk." He laughed at his own joke and Jane wondered what would be reflected on the Joker's face, would he laugh as well? She couldn't take the risk and look. She inched her way backwards towards where she knew he was sitting, just waiting for Bond to get bored with his little game of 'wind up Jane'.

"She don't talk much though, do you, Jane? Nothing to say I suppose; stupid bitch," he snorted and finally bored with his game he unrolled the paper and opened it to read.

Jane let her breath out on an almost silent sigh and without making any noise she took the sandwich from her pocket and held it up sideways; she'd mis-judged her position and her hand made contact with the Joker's mouth, thumping him quite hard. She dropped her hand and couldn't help the gasp that came from her as she looked around at him without even thinking ofabout it. He was grinning at her and it frightened her more than she thought possible. She looked away quickly.

"Seen something scarier than that freak, Plain Jane?" Bond laughed looking up briefly to see her staring at the floor in horror.

"Spider," she whispered and side-stepped from the Joker, her heart beating fast.

"Stupid girl," Bond laughed and went back to the paper he was reading.

Jane took a deep breath and looking out of the corner of her eye she lifted the sandwich and watched as the Joker took it from her; but she refused to meet his eyes and instead quickly resumed washing the floor.

"C'mon, girl, what you doing in there?" Bond looked at his watch. "I'm dying for a leak. Oh, dammit, he's not going anywhere. I'm going for a piss; don't leave the room till I come back!" He threw the paper on the floor and went out of the locked door letting it slam behind him.

Jane began to sweat as she finished the floor and made her way towards his sink and toilet. It was round about now that'd she slip him the rest of the food, but she realised she didn't need to hide it with Bond gone. She propped the mop against the sink and fished in her pocket for the rest of the sandwich and the orange slices.

"Gonna look at me yet, Janey?" came the sing-song voice of the Joker. Jane stepped as close she dared and held the sandwich out to him. He took it and chewed happily. "He's right ya know. I watch you all the time," he giggled. Jane lifted the orange slices and was glad when he took the lot, but he carried on talking despite his mouth being full. "You move quite beautifully." His voice was muffled with the food. "I could almost imagine I was at the ballet and you were Cinderella; that is if I liked Ballet, which I don't and you really don't look anything like Cinderella either."

Jane began cleaning his toilet just as Bond came back in still doing up his trousers. She finished and dragged her bucket towards him but he blocked her way and grinned down at her.

"I think you should ask. You never ask do you? Did your mama never teach you to say please and thank you? Come on, just a please will do."

"Please," she whispered not looking any further than the tie around Bond's chubby neck.

"Not good enough, say "Please, Mr Bond open the door and let me out."

She repeated his words in a low monotone voice.

"Ah, damn, you're just no fun," he muttered and moved out of the way to let her through.

* * *

She kept feeding the Joker; sometimes she'd slip him oranges to give him some juice. Bond continued to talk to her each day, baiting her and getting no response until he gave up and hid behind his paper. But on Friday something was different in him; word had gone round that his wife had left him. Jane was not surprised but she was more wary of him.

She worked her way across the floor and stood up, pretending to ease her aching back, her hand finding its way to the Jokers' face. He took the offered food and she carried on pleased it had gone unseen by Bond who was looking edgy as he flicked though the paper, still leaning in the open doorway. She jumped slightly when she heard the door suddenly close. She looked round suddenly feeling uneasy; had she been seen?

"What's up?" Jane asked quietly but Bond ignored her and instead stood watching her.

"You missed a spot, Jane," drawled the Joker and laughed insanely.

Bond glared at him and then looked back at Jane with a sudden glee in his eyes that made her doubly uneasy.

"He says you've missed a spot around the john; best take his toothbrush and make sure you get it real clean for his freaky behind."

Jane looked at Bond showing her surprise at his words before using the mop to swipe the floor around the toilet again.

"I said, use his toothbrush," Bond said firmly.

Jane straightened and frowned at him. "What?"

"You heard; use his toothbrush, won't make no difference. Have you seen his teeth?" Bond was looking at the Joker with nasty delight now. But it faded into anger when the Joker just grinned insanely back at him.

"No." Jane shook her head and moved towards the door. "I'm done here anyway."

"I said, scrub his john with the toothbrush." Bond gripped her arm tightly to stop her moving and yanked her towards the sink. He picked up the toothbrush and shoved it into her chest painfully. "Scrub!"

"No!" Jane didn't raise her voice. "That's disgusting and inhumane."

"And you think he's human? Don't you know who he is? Are you as loony as you look?"

"I know who he is and what he's done; but that still does not give me the right to use his toothbrush to scrub his toilet."

It was the most both of them had ever heard her say and while it made the Joker laugh delightedly it made Bond livid.

"You have a lovely voice, Janey, you should use it more often. Perhaps you could sing for me while you clean…" Joker spoke up, his voice one shade past sane.

"Shut up!" roared Bond at the Joker still pressing the toothbrush painfully into her. He turned back to Jane and glared at her, backing her painfully into the sink. "You think you're better than us, don't you?"

Jane remained silent, her eyes showing her fear of the man holding her.

Y'know? I know a very good magic trick using a toothbrush. I can make it disappear right up someone's nose, you should try it, Janey, it's quite simple; you just need a firm hand and a quick flick of the wrist." The Joker was talking quite calmly, but every so often he'd giggle.

Bond glared at him, not really taking much note of his words but Jane did.

"I couldn't do it," she whispered still staring at Bond, wondering what on earth she'd done to invoke this nightmare.

"What difference does it make anyway?" Bond shook his head dismissively and suddenly grinned at her. "You clean very well, y'know that, don't you, but everyone says you're made of ice because you won't talk to us much. Shall I find out if I can melt you?"

Jane felt pure fear drip over her as moved the toothbrush in a circular motion over her breast. She struggled against him bringing her foot down on top of his with all her might. He stepped slightly from her and gripped her upper arms and began shaking her violently until Jane felt her teeth rattling.

"You think you're better, don't you? Just like my fucking wife, you're all fucking bitches! She's taken everything, even the ruddy furniture!" He suddenly stopped shaking her as if he suddenly realised what he was doing. Jane's head was swimming, her neck was in agony and her upper arms were burning from his grip. But she knew she had to break his grip; using all her strength she came forwards and lifted herself slightly, her forehead making a sickening crunch as it met his nose. She wasn't strong enough to do any damage but it had the desired effect of making him let go of her as he fell back from her, his hand flying to his nose.

Jane was no better; pain so intense she thought she'd pass out racked through her head. She gripped it and fell sideways, her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. He came forwards and back handed her violently across the cheek. She cried out and fell sideways right onto the Joker. She would have rolled right off but he brought his legs up to hold her against him. She clutched at him as she tried to see and think around the pain. She gave up momentarily and slid off him towards the sink as she passed out.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Bond glared down at where she was coming around again. One hand went to the belt at his waist as his other hand went to her throat. She heard his trousers undo and pure ice flowed over her; she kicked out at him catching his side but he just tightened his hold on her throat.

"And they call me insane," the Joker said very slowly with no hint of humour anywhere in his voice.

Bond was livid now; all his emotions were burning out of control and Jane was his target. She gripped handfuls of his hair and tugged viciously before shoving him sideways into the sink. He caught his shoulder painfully and cried out.

"Slip yourself under here," the Joker called and without even beginning to question which was more dangerous, him or Bond, she scrambled under the bed till she was behind his legs. His feet were touching at the heels and turned outwards, his knees far apart and it gave her an excellent view of Stephen as he recovered slightly and dropped to his hands and knees glaring at her under the bench.

"Get out here, Jane," Bond shouted at her. "Get out here now, I'll kill you for this, you little whore!"

"Well, this _is_ exciting," the Joker emphasized the word 'is' and then laughed manically.

"Shut up!" Bond raged at the Joker and shuffled forwards on his knees. "Get out here girl, or I'll shoot you where you cower!" He fumbled for his gun and Jane shuffled about, beginning to completely loose her nerve.

"Y'know, it's no fun to try and play with people that just don't know the game," the Joker mused and stretched his legs out straight in front of him, effectively blocking Jane from Bond's sight.

"Move your legs! I will shoot you if I have to!" Bond hissed and waved his gun at the Joker. "Move now!"

She heard the safety catch come off and she closed her eyes in sheer terror. She inched forwards, her hand reaching to hold the shin of the joker as she pulled herself forwards. He grunted at her touch and moved his legs again blocking her way out again.

"Are you trying to protect her?" Bond suddenly realised what was happening and it confused him. "You're a bloody murderer, you kill people, you hate people and you're trying to protect her? Surely you'd enjoy watching."

"Have you never heard of the saying "Never bite the hand that feeds you"?" He threw his head back and cackled loudly and insanely. "Besides, not much fun to be had in only watching, is there?"

"Jane, just get out here." Bond gave up trying to understand the clown and leant forwards to peer around the legs of the Joker.

"Please…" Jane didn't know what to do. She had only once before been as terrified as she was now and that had ended really badly.

"Sit tight, angel, if he wants you let him come get you," the sing song voice of the Joker was oddly calming and she reached out again to touch him.

"I'm gonna need them sweetpea, not too tightly now." His voice was low pitched and made her let go of the material she had gripped at the back of his knee.

She watched Bond reach towards her; she cowered backwards as he crept closer to the Jokers legs.

The Joker suddenly laughed loudly and in one swift movement he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bond's neck and twisted his whole body sideways, using the chains above him to take his weight. Jane heard the snap of Bond's neck breaking and she couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth.

"That was just too much fun," Joker declared and let Bond fall to the floor dead; his unseeing eyes staring straight at Jane who couldn't move, couldn't look away.

"Ummm… you really can't stay under there all day, sweets." The Joker lifted one foot and kicked savagely at the dead man's head making it flip away from her sight. It seemed to release her and she began to shift forwards till she could crawl out from between his legs. As she emerged he suddenly closed his legs around her holding her tightly. She twisted in his hold and he gave her enough room to turn and rise to her knees in front of him, her eyes wide and filled with terror still.

"Do you have anything else to give me?" he lilted at her, his tongue flicked out and he lowered his heard slightly his eyes not leaving hers.

"Huh?" she knew it was stupid, but it was the most her brain could come up with.

"I've looked forward to your little titbits each day, in fact, I rather think they've kept me going." He spoke so conversationally that Jane found it hard to process his words. She blinked several times and then shook her head, turning it slightly to look at the dead man on the floor.

"He's dead," she muttered and could feel nothing through the shock that blanketed her.

"Well, ten out of ten for powers of deduction, Miss Janey," Joker drawled quietly making her look back at him.

"He was going to rape me," she whispered and her face went paper white. His eyes widened and he opened his legs wide.

"Toilet, over there, now!"

She ripped away from him and managed to make the toilet just in time to loose her lunch as she was violently sick. Finally she dragged herself back from the toilet and running the tap in the sink splashed her face with the cold water. She staggered backwards her feet connecting with Bond, she flailed her arms but lost her balance and she ended up toppling on top of him. It dragged a scream from her throat as she scrambled to get away from him.

"Easy, easy," the calm, slightly gravely, voice of the Joker seemed to ease the panic that had caught hold of her. "He isn't coming back to finish it, if that's what's worrying ya," he stated and then giggled at his own joke.

She looked over at him and took a deep breath, desperately trying to steal her nerves.

"The calvalry'll be here soon, they'll clean this up." He nodded his head as he spoke watching as she turned to the toilet, flushed it and then washed her hands.

"I would be very interested in knowing if you have anything else for me in that wonderful pocket of yours," he cackled slightly. "Recent activity has given me an appetite."

She crossed to him slid her hand in to her pocket and drew out a roll which she tore a piece from and held it out to him.

"You saved me," she said quietly her knees buckled and she slid to a kneeling position in front of him. He leant forwards and gently took the bread from her fingers, he winked at her.

"I believe we could be called even," he said around the bread in his mouth. "Come closer, it pulls on my wrists." He indicated the cuffs which held his wrists to the ring above his head. Without a seconds hesitation she obeyed and scooted forwards between his legs again. She used his thighs to bring her up onto her knees and then she tore another piece and held it out to him. He took it from her and closed his eyes as he ate. She watched him closely; she'd never allowed herself to look at him outright before, but with his eyes closed and his face bare of paint, only the nasty scars on either side of his face made him look different. She could see that the green dye in his now very greasy hair was still there and in faint places around his hair line she could see where the white face paint still clung.

"Want to know how I got them?" he asked suddenly and snapped his head down to pin her with his eyes.

"Got what?" she asked, holding out the last piece of bread. He frowned at her before taking it.

"Why, these beauty lines, of course? My smile," he cackled and looked hopefully down at the pocket the roll had been.

"I don't have any more," she apologised but didn't move back from him nor remove her arms from his legs. It just didn't cross her mind as she looked at him. "I'll listen if you want to tell me," she said quietly.

"Y'know, I have a different story each time I tell it," he laughed. "I've told so many stories I forget which one is the truth."

"I doubt that," she frowned at him and then winced as it pulled at her bruised face.

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why is that then?"

"They look painful now, they must have hurt like hell when it happened," she replied quietly.

"And that's something you have first hand knowledge of Janey, isn't it? Why's that, hum? C'mon, babe, tell your Uncle Joker how you know pain so well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she whispered and looked away, her eyes went to Bond's dead body and she shuddered.

"Nope, stop that." He shook his head at her. "It's gone, in the past, you've got to look forwards, honey, always forwards. There ain't no good thinking about "ifs and buts"; you gotta ride the whirlwind and look forward to the chaos." He nodded his head and Jane was instantly reminded just who she was leaning all over; but she still didn't move, her head was beginning to ache badly and her face felt as if it was on fire.

"So what chaos caused them?" She indicated his cheek with a pointed finger and before she could even think about it he had her finger caught between her teeth. He giggled and let her go but not before he'd flicked his tongue over her finger.

"Did no one ever tell ya it's rude to point?" he laughed. "Opps, your nose is starting to bleed. I think you need to get checked over, Janey, he roughed you up quite a bit."

Jane lifted her hand to her nose and was startled to feel the blood trickle over her fingers. She frowned and winced as pain radiated through her face and head at the movement. The edges of her vision were starting to darken and she felt sick again.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered and slumped downwards. He tightened his legs around her stopping her from slumping to the floor; he frowned as he took in her white face, the red of the blood starting to pour in earnest.

"Don't shut your eyes just yet, babe." He squeezed her to make her look at him. But she didn't, she turned her face to one side and rested her head on his thigh. He watched as the blood pooled onto his trousers and his frowned deepened. "Ahh, come on, Janey, we've just started to play this game, you can't bow out on me now, babe, where's the fun in that?"

He looked at where Bond was still lying with his trousers undone and the gun still in his fingers. He knew someone would be along soon to find out why they were taking so long, but he wasn't sure how much time she had left. He began whistling softly, just waiting for all hell to break loose; it made him giggle just to think about it.

* * *

A/N: Well, if you're here and you didn't chuck up half way, great and thanks. If you can hit the review button and let me know what you thought, that would be even better. Night.

BTW "ride the whirlwind" is a quote from Billy the Kid in Young Guns.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, thanks very much for the reviews. I honestly didn't think this story would go down well at all, considering how most of them on here are. I'm actually in the middle of reading a couple which are just fantastic.

Detailed thanks at the end of the chapter to all the reviews.

Chapter Two

Jane woke feeling very groggy and disorientated. She had no idea where she was, but it was obvious that it wasn't the ceiling of her own apartment. She lifted her head and was surprised to see she was in a hospital room and then the pain hit and along with the pain the memories of what had happened in the Joker's cell. Confusion filled her as she thought over what had happened. Why had he stopped Bond? Was it because she'd fed him? Did they know at Arkham now? Would she still have a job? Thoughts and worries raced through her mind until her brain shut down again, unable to cope with it all.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" The female doctor was young and very kind as she checked Jane over.

"Like I've been run over." She tried to smile and gave up at the pain in her face.

"Well, the good news is that all of the damage is healing nicely and you may go home tomorrow."

"What was wrong with me?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked the doctor, checking her charts.

"My nose starting to bleed and this unbearable pain in my head."

"Hum, you have slight concussion and whiplash in your neck. Your nose bleed was from the violent shaking and has healed nicely by itself. You have a nasty haematoma on your cheek which will go with time but will be painful for quite awhile." She looked round as there was a knock on the door

"Come in," she called and the door opened and two men came in. The doctor frowned her disapproval of them but it cleared when she looked back at Jane.

"There are two detectives here that want to question you. I've made it quite clear that if you do not feel ready to talk to them then they must wait."

Jane frowned and put a hand to her aching head. "I'll try," she said knowing that it would have to do be done.

"We'll be as brief as possible," one of them said kindly. "My name is Detective Ron Day and this is my colleague Detective Frank Ives."

The doctor patted her arm and crossed to the door. "When you've had enough just ring the bell, Jane."

Jane could see where the call button was lying on her sheets. She watched as the two men drew up chairs and one of them, Frank she thought, brought out a pad and pen.

"What can you remember about what happened?"

"Probably all of it," she replied. "What do you want to know first?"

"Start at the beginning and tell us all you remember," Ron said gently and sat back to cross his legs.

Jane told them right from how Bond would bait her but usually he'd stop when she just ignored him, but this time he didn't. She left out the part of feeding the Joker as to her it was irrelevant to what happened.

"Well that certainly fits the evidence we found in the cell, obviously. The Joker told us four different versions although a common theme ran through them all of the guard attacking you."

"What did he tell you?"

"One version had the guard morphing into a vampire and trying to suck your blood first," Ron chuckled and then went serious. "The man is completely off his rocker, the next tale was that the guard started screaming that there were little green men running round the cell and that you were really an alien and that he just had to kill you. He told every single tale with a completely blank face until the very end and then he'd start laughing manically, jumping up and down in his seat."

"Did he say why he helped me?" asked Jane and saw Ron's face grow wary.

"He did give a few reasons, again every time he was asked it changed. He's crazy, Jane, a monster, I just think that for some reason, at that moment, he decided to do something that would amuse him and it amused him more to help you than to watch the guard attack you."

Ron's cell phone rang and he apologised and answered the call. Jane didn't really follow along until she heard him swear profusely and then ring off.

"We have to go, Frank." He stood abruptly and then hesitated before turning to Jane. "I'm sorry to leave like this, thank you for all your help and we hope you recover quickly."

"Thank you," she said but they were already out the door. Jane sank back again and let her mind go over everything they'd said, none the wiser about his actions than before they entered the room She decided the best thing to do would be to just forget it, put it to the back of her mind.

* * *

Jane was released the following day and went straight home. She had heard nothing from Arkham while she was in the hospital but was not surprised to see her answering machine flashing at her. She hit the play button and sat down abruptly when she heard the heavy dark tone of the Head Administrator of Arkham informing her that she would be given three months pay with leave due to the circumstances. He relayed his apology on behalf of the institution and hoped that she would return to work feeling fit and well. She was actually relieved to be getting the time off with pay and she figured it was their way of trying to keep her sweet so she wouldn't try and sue them. She stood up from the chair and feeling unbearably tired she crossed to the bed and slumped down on it, falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Janey," a gravely voice spoke in her ear and she woke with a start. Before she could let out a scream, a gloved hand was clamping her mouth shut.

"Hello beautiful, miss me?"

She recognised the voice and looked to the source, a gasp strangled behind his hand on her mouth. His face was painted white, his eyes black and his mouth and scars a garish red. The Joker was standing above her grinning down manically. The overhead light was on but it was dark outside. Part of her wondered just how long she'd been asleep, but that was quickly overtaken by the abject fear that flowed over her.

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream," he muttered and licked his lips. She shook her head and he slid his hand from her face, waiting in case she did scream. But she merely sat up, scooting as far from him as she could get.

"How the hell? I thought you were in Arkham; I mean how?" she blinked up at him.

"I got bored without you to cheer my days up, babe," he laughed and stepped back slightly. Jane clutched the blankets to her but he merely scoffed and waved his hand at her.

"Listen babe, rapes not a game I like to play, no fun to be had at all there. I get my kicks in other ways," he giggled and licked his lips staring down at her.

"Why are you here then?" she stuttered, fear made her voice crack slightly as she eyed the knife in his hand.

"I'm curious," he replied.

"What about?" she asked carefully.

He frowned and lowered his head slightly, his eyes still holding hers.

"Are you happy, Janey?"

It was such an odd question coming from him and the last thing she expected him to ask her. It completely threw her as she stared at his painted face, her confusion showed and he smirked at her, smacking his lips as his tongue flicked out in that peculiar way of his.

"I… I guess so," she whispered bringing her knees to her chest under the blankets; she hugged her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees.

"You guess so," he deadpanned and shook his head, his slightly greasy looking green hair flicked over his cheek. He lifted a gloved hand and swept it to one side. "What kind of answer is that?"

Janey looked past him to her bedside clock. "At 2.30 in the morning, I'd say it was quite an intelligent answer for me." She waited for his anger wondering why her mouth had run ahead of her. But he merely threw his head back slightly and laughed a truly insane laugh that made her wince slightly.

"C'mon, honey, think about it, you can do better than that. Are ya happy?"

Jane blinked several times at him, as he lowered his head again to regard her, his tongue flicking out or playing with the scars inside his mouth.

"I suppose I'm about as happy as I can be living in Gotham."

"And what's wrong with Gotham?" he asked with a mocking offended voice.

"Er… well, the crime rate is through the roof for one thing and some parts of it are quite… well, it needs to be cleaned up a bit."

"Don't pick and choose your words with me, babe. You have my word that on this night I will not hurt you." He moved and suddenly a knife appeared in her line of sight. He slid it handle downwards between her arms and blanket covered legs. "I'll even give you this to make ya feel safer."

Jane moved as if she'd been burnt, the knife falling onto the blankets as she scooted backwards up the bed away from the wicked looking knife.

"Yeah, well, I know you probably don't care much for knives, not many people see their true beauty." He smacked his lips as he studied her. "It's not that guns don't have their uses mind you, just not tonight." He swept at his hair again and licked his lips. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, happiness – what would make you happy?"

Jane shuddered as she kept her eyes on the knife; she moved slightly and covered it with a corner of the blanket and then looked back up at him.

"I don't know, world peace I guess."

"Boringggg," he sing-songed the word and Jane eyed him with confusion. "C'mon, Janey!" He shook his head at her and sat down on the end of the bed quite some way from her. "What would make _you_ happy, not the rest of the world?"

Jane sighed and plucked at the material of her pyjamas bunched around her knees. "To be able to erase certain memories," she whispered it quietly but he heard her. He was silent for several seconds before he shook his head.

"I can't do that for you, beautiful," he said quietly and she looked up into his dark eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes and it unsettled her. A car alarm went off outside and set a dog barking somewhere in the block of flats she lived in. It broke through the weirdness and made her sit up slightly, realising just who it was that was sat on the bed of her bed conversing about happiness.

"Just why are you here? I don't think happiness is the real motive of your visit here."

He didn't say anything just smiled strangely at her, the corners of his mouth in a macabre smile that wouldn't stop.

"Why did you feed me, Janey?"

His question threw her and it showed. He suddenly stood up and took his jacket off; he folded it neatly and laid it across the bed before tugging on his tie to loosen it.

"I… erm…." She was getting nervous with his sudden movements, or at least more nervous than she already was.

"It's hot in here," he muttered and sat back down. "C'mon then, Janey, what prompted the illicit feeding?"

"You'd have died," she replied.

"I think that was what they were aiming for," he informed her with a smirk.

"In that case they should have just wired you up to the chair and thrown the switch," she responded and then winced when she realised what she'd said.

"Don't wince like that," he scolded her shaking his finger at her. "I want to hear what you're really thinking, not what you think will keep me from slitting you open. I'm a man of my word and you have my word that I will not hurt you tonight."

"Does that mean you'll hurt me in the morning instead?" she inquired and tried to sink into the pillows wishing she could just disappear.

"Ah, astute, very astute, Janey." He cackled with joy and clapped his hands together. "I'll rephrase for ya; you have my word that I will not hurt you at any point now or in the future. Unless of course, I deem it necessary to your health."

"Huh?" Jane frowned at him.

"Janey, why did you feed me?" He leant towards her and she realised that he was becoming impatient for the answer.

"It wasn't kind; what they were doing wasn't kind," she whispered and saw his face contort in confusion.

"Not kind? Janey, you're a grown woman; you left the schoolyard awhile ago now. Life isn't fair or kind, that's hardly a motive for keeping a known murderer alive when the rest of the world wants him dead."

Jane looked at him and bit her lip. He lowered his head and raised his eyebrows at her, indicating he wanted to know more and he wanted to know it now.

"I know what you've done. I know that you kill and that you don't appear to care about anyone, and that they say you're crazy," she whispered and he had to lean closer to hear her.

"I _don't_ care about anyone, Janey," he corrected her quietly. "I'm not crazy though."

Jane made no response to that and instead took a deep breath; her whole body went taut as she began to explain herself to him.

"If I had made no effort to help you, if I'd cleaned your cell day in and day out watching you starve to death I'm no better…"

"Than me?" he finished her statement and ice ran down her spine as she nodded her head jerkily. Her heart rate soared and she could feel the shake in her body as she was certain she had angered him now.

"There's a fine line that separates people," she whispered again, wondering why the hell she couldn't just shut up. "If I agree to what they were trying to do, even if by taking an inactive part, I'd be guilty of the death of another human being. I don't have the right to say who can and can't die."

"Doctors do," he said it simply and nodded his head. "They call it triage, the decision over who lives and dies. Funny, they keep calling it murder when I do it." He tapped his finger against his chin in consternation and then shrugged giving her a wide grin.

Jane couldn't help the laugh that left her lips at his words. She covered her mouth with her hands and watched him but he merely seemed pleased to hear her laugh.

"So you decided to feed me in order to absolve yourself of the responsibility of my death, yes?"

Jane shrugged. "I felt sorry for you too," she said quietly and winced again. But this time it went unnoticed as he stared at her in shock.

"You felt _sorry_ for me?" he sounded indignant by the very idea.

"I don't think you've had much kindness shown to you, or if you have it was too little and too long ago." She shrugged again.

He stared at her, his forehead crinkled into a deep frown, his tongue sucking on the scars in his mouth.

"If everyone cared…" she faded out and shrugged sadly at him.

"Not gonna happen, Janey, not gonna happen," he smirked at her. "Nice thought, but just a thought."

"Why did you help me?" she asked him suddenly.

"I told you, I don't play that game, not ever." He looked at her suddenly. "If Bond had been in my shoes would you have fed him?"

Jane opened her mouth to say yes she would, when she realised she couldn't say it. A stricken look covered her face as she shook her head at him.

"Janey, you give me hope, girl," he said it calmly and stood up suddenly. "Are you happy here, in this flat?" He looked around him and inspected his surroundings; he'd realised what a heavy sleeper she was when he'd switched her light on and she'd not even murmured. Her flat was clean enough, but she had no money and it showed.

"I'd be happy anywhere, within reason," she said quietly, watching him straighten his tie.

"Yes, I rather think you would be." He stopped for a moment to look down at her. "You were happy in your job, weren't you? Scrubbing other people's dirt and you radiated contentment all the time. You write, don't you?" he said and pointed to the typewriter in the corner of her room. "And while you go through your days, you're writing in your head, aren't you? And that's why you're happy, because although your body is here, your mind isn't."

"Yeah, pretty much," she said and flushed suddenly embarrassed by the revelation and the fact that he could read her so well.

"What did the good doctors say about you?" He indicated her bruised cheek with his hand.

"Slight concussion, whiplash, nothing a good sleep won't cure," she said softly. He studied her, speculation gleaming in his eyes, but she was far too scared to ask him why.

He slid his jacket on leaving it unbuttoned. He bent across her to retrieve his knife and paused over her. "Shall I tell you why I saved you from the guard?" he whispered it close to her face but she made no move away from him. "I like you, Janey, I suspected I might from the first moment you wielded your mop on my floor. Your eyes gave you away from the start, the distracted way you talked when you were interrupted up here," he tapped her head gently. "And that first time you slipped me a sandwich but would refuse to look at me? You wanna know what I think?"

She stared at him her breathing catching in her throat as she was caught by his eyes.

"What?" she swallowed.

He put his face right up close to hers but didn't touch her; he licked his lips and his eyes held hers. "I think that you'd best get the door lock fixed in the morning; I had to jimmy it to get in. Put a chair under the handle for tonight. Sleep tight, my little writer." He moved away from her and giggling, took his knife and went out of the apartment without another word or look at her. Jane slumped downwards and closed her eyes wondering why she was lucky enough to survive, unharmed, a visit from the Joker.

* * *

The days passed and the whole thing receded into the back of her mind as possibly being a delusional nightmare. The only testament to the whole affair was a new set of locks on her front door and a new dead bolt which she had installed.

She spent her time writing, walking through the park, feeding the ducks, drinking cheap coffee in cheap cafes and watching the world go by. Far too soon, her three weeks were up and she was due back at Arkham on the Monday but something had changed in Jane since the whole incident. She wasn't so sure that she would be as content as she was before. So she did something she had been putting off, she sent her first novel off to the publishing firm in Gotham. She didn't hold out much hope, but then again she'd never know if she didn't try.

Saturday was spent in the local library selecting an armful of books that she would read Sunday before heading back to work on the Monday.

She picked up some shopping and headed back to her apartment content for the time being; content enough to be humming as she let herself into her apartment. She threw the pack of paper onto her desk, let the bag of books onto the floor and carried her shopping into the kitchen area that was tucked into one corner of the room. She cracked her neck to one side and then slid out of her new "second hand" military style jacket, tossing it onto the counter; she loosened the shirt from the waistband of her black jeans. She undid the top button of her jeans and kicked off her shoes before crossing to her new "second hand" stereo system. She hit play and sighed happily when Nickelback filled the room. She sang along as she crossed to the window and looked out briefly before slipping the window up and sitting on the sill to lean out to where she had slid a window box full of flowers. She came back in pleased with their progress and closed the window picking up the song and singing the lyrics…

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"Ah, but I do so like a horror. Gets the blood pumping and it is just _soooo_ much _fun_!"

Jane jumped in fright and whirled to where she had completely missed the person lying prone on her bed. She clenched her hand to her chest and took several deep breaths, trying to ease the pain that her heart was causing her. She stared at the Joker and shook her head. He was lying with his hands behind his head, an evil grin on his made up face.

"Miss me?" He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face her but didn't get up.

"What…" She took a deep breath and sat down heavily on her chair. "How did you get in?"

"Was that supposed to keep me out?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. "It'll work for the most part against the idiots out there, but it won't keep me out, babe," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and had to sit down in the chair before her knees gave out on her. But the fear that he'd inspired on his first visit wasn't so strong this time and she wondered briefly if he was going to string her along, get her comfortable with him and then strike.

He laughed again and stood up gracefully; Jane couldn't help but sink back slightly in her seat.

"I'm checking up on my favourite person in the whole wide world," he cackled and advanced towards her, his shoulders were slightly hunched and his hair hung over one cheek in greasy green strings.

You're going to …." Jane couldn't finish the sentence as he reached her; stopping just inches in front of her.

"Going to?" He moved his head slightly encouraging her to continue. She looked down at the knife clutched in his right hand and felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh, Janey." He shook his head again and hunched down in front of her holding the knife up for her to see. "You thought I'd use this on you? Shame on you, Janey, I thought we're friends."

"We are?" She looked up at him; his head was cocked slightly to one side and lowered sinisterly. His eyes caught hers and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, his tongue flicking out and then moving to trace his scars inside his mouth.

"Would you like us to be friends?" he asked her and flicked the knife before sliding it into a pocket on his coat somewhere. Jane felt much better to see the knife disappear but she was still very unsure of this man before her.

"Will you ever hurt me?" she asked him and couldn't help snorting at her own stupidity.

"Told ya, not unless it was for your own good," he said and sucked on his scars.

"I'm not certain of that answer," she replied quietly and stared at him, her own eyes huge in her face. He laughed and stood up from her to step back a few steps from her.

Jane didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to expect or what was expected of her and it showed in every angle of her face.

"You wanna know why I'm here, don't ya?" He opened his coat and Jane, for the first time saw the dark blood staining his side.

She didn't think twice, she didn't have to; she jumped to her feet and went towards him quickly. "What the hell happened?" she breathed and peered at the sizeable blood stain on his waistcoat.

"The Bat Man happened," he said sourly and watched as she peered at the stain.

"You need me to help you," she said and reaching out pushed the jacket from his shoulders. He laughed, letting the jacket fall to the floor.

"No, Janey, I don't need your help, it's just a little scratch, I just wanted to see what you'd do, and you didn't disappoint, did ya?"

"A little scratch?" She arched an eyebrow at him and reached forwards to undo the buttons of his waistcoat; he let her, a wide grin on his face. "Scraping your knees, cutting yourself on an envelope they're little scratches, this looks like a bit more than a scratch."

"Don't feel it," he said letting her move behind him to pull his waistcoat off leaving just his shirt and tie. "You don't happen to possess a nurses uniform, do ya?" he quipped as she came around the front and began undoing his tie without even thinking that she was undressing a grown man, and a dangerous one at that.

She looked up at him and blushed as it sank in what she was doing. She saw his tongue flick out and she backed away turning her eyes from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He cut her off with a wave of his hand and crossed to sit in the chair she'd vacated.

"Don't stop now, beautiful, I was hoping for some ministering to," he grinned at her, his head lowered again slightly. "The outfit would have just made it more… ah, interesting." He watched her face closely as once more concern over his wound overtook her fear of him. He saw the reference he'd made go right over her head and he laughed delightedly at her innocence. He undid his tie and then his shirt, letting his tie hang around his neck as he eased his shirt open. He peered down at himself but it was hard to see.

"A scratch!" Jane squeaked and hurriedly crossed to the sink. "It needs cleaning and stitching."

"Nope, don't fret, Janey," he said and stood up to try and peer at it better. "Do you have a shower here?" he asked her still trying to twist and turn to get a better look at the gash that slit his side.

"Yes, but I really think…"

"Don't fret," he replied and shook his head at her holding up one finger. "I just want a shower and some food and then it'll be all better again."

"Right, and I'm going to be staring in Broadway next week," she said sarcastically without even stopping to watch what came out of her mouth or think of his reaction to her cheeking him. She had her back to him as she took a clean towel from the cupboard by the bathroom, not even realising she presented an easy target.

"Are you?" he cackled mocking her. "Well, an aspiring actress as well as a writer, how do you make time for being a cleaner as well?"

"I'm quite flexible, really," she said sweetly suddenly completely at ease with him and not even realising it. He lowered his head at her, his eyes narrowed slightly as his tongue flicked out.

"One of these days I'm tempted to find out how flexible you are, Janey." He lifted his eyes to her face and cackled when he saw the blush cover her cheeks this time. She shoved the towel into his bare chest, making sure to avoid looking at his skin; she settled for the area around his jaw line where the smeared paint was streaked over his normal skin colour.

"Showers' in there, just don't use all my hot water, I don't get any more till tomorrow once that lot is used."

He hunched forwards to catch her eye and winked at her.

"I'm thinking we are friends after all, Janey, what say you?"

She frowned again and opened her mouth to deny it but found her words were not what she had planned. "I guess we are, as long as you don't kill me."

"I'll not kill you, Janey," he said quietly with his head tilted to one side, his tongue flicked out and he suddenly grinned. "I intend to keep you."

"I'm not a bug, y'know," she scoffed but couldn't deny the uneasy feeling that shot through her at his statement. She pointed to the shower door and watched as he shuffled his way along, his shoulders hunched and his hair hanging forwards. She wondered again just what he was really doing here and whether she'd finally lost her mind.

She waited till she heard the sound of water running and throwing her hands in the air she crossed to the small kitchen area and began preparing something to eat for both of them. It was surreal and strange, but then this was Gotham she reasoned and shrugged.

* * *

"That smells quite good."

Jane nearly dropped the spoon she was holding; she hadn't heard him come out and now, judging by the breath on her neck, he was right behind her. He chuckled and stood back from her to let her turn around. He had no face paint on and while she blinked, it was how she really knew him, how he'd been in Arkham all that time. His hair was wet and swept back, the green tinge still showing in the now clean strands. She swallowed when she realised he had nothing on but the towel wrapped around his hips. It made her uncomfortable and uneasy and, with a jolt, she realised it also made her aware of him as a male. She frowned and then her eyes found the gash on his side. It was seeping a little blood but didn't look so bad now he'd washed the blood away.

"Do you…" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat to start again. "Do you want any painkillers?"

She looked up at his face to see he was grinning at her, it wasn't nearly so disturbing now his red garish paint was gone and in fact he looked quite handsome.

"Nope, told ya, don't feel no pain," he chuckled and stepped away from her to sit at the small table she used for meals.

"That's a double negative," she murmured before turning back to the pans on her small stove.

"It is indeed, but just bad grammar not a Freudian slip," he said cheerfully and used the edge of the towel to wipe at the blood on his skin.

"My petticoat is showing?" she quipped before she even really thought of it and was unprepared for his hearty laughter to ring out.

"You, Janey, you are just what the good doctor ordered," he cackled and picked up a knife and fork as she brought two plates to the table.

"As long as it's not Dr Crane, I guess it's all right." She shuddered when she remembered the doctor that had been at Arkham awhile back. She brought the pans over and ladled spaghetti onto their plates followed by the meat sauce and then she sat opposite him.

"Ah, yes, you'd know the Scarecrow, wouldn't you?" He didn't wait for her he just started to tuck in as if it was the first meal he'd had in ages.

"Mmm," Jane swallowed her mouthful and looked up at him. "He had the most amazing eyes, very intelligent, but he would just get in your personal space and that would freak me out. I think he knew it and that was why he did it," she murmured.

He made no comment just looked at her strangely before carrying on with the food.

When his plate was empty he looked hopefully over at the pans on the stove and then lifted his eyebrows at her. She stood up and fetching the pans emptied them both onto his plate. He chuckled in satisfaction and tucked in again.

"When did you eat last?" she asked as she sat back to watch him.

"Lunchtime," he muttered around a mouthful. "One of the boys brought pizza."

"And yet, you don't put any weight on I bet," she said enviously.

"Well…" He swiped the last mouthful, chewed, swallowed and then slapped his lips together. "I'm a busy person, people to kill, places to blow up, it keeps the metabolism high I guess."

Jane sighed as it brought back to her just who was in front of her. "I suppose if I ask, you won't tell me why you do it?"

"Dunno, ask me and find out," he giggled and leant his elbows on the table to prop his chin on his hands. It drew her attention to the muscles on his arms and she averted her eyes suddenly feeling a rush she didn't understand.

"Why do you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Because it's fun!" he cackled and then roared with laughter, slapping the table with one hand as he bounced slightly.

"Killing innocent people is fun?" she murmured and was disconcerted and frightened by how suddenly his laughter died away.

"Who says they're innocent, Janey?"

"They're cops mostly, aren't they?"

"Mostly, anyone that gets in my way really," he agreed and then smirked at her. "You think that just because they're cops, they're innocent?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean they're for justice and peace, aren't they?"

"Depends on your definition of justice and peace," he answered her and brought his hands down to lay his palms flat on the table either side of his plate, he lowered his head and watched her.

"If there are no laws and anyone can do what they hell they please, we'd be in a hell of a mess," she responded, no longer frightened to talk to him honestly now.

"Look around you, Janey, we _**are**_ in a mess." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm not crazy, Janey, I just see things clearer than most."

"Why did Batman get you this time?" She didn't want to think about his last statement so she changed the subject.

His face turned sour and his tongue flicked out angrily. "Bloody bat, sticking his nose in, doesn't he know he's only making it worse?"

"How?"

"He's turned them on their heads," he replied. "They can't do things openly and so they go underground and that makes them worse than ever."

"So you don't like them either?" She was fascinated by him now and he saw it.

"Janey, I don't like anyone, babe, haven't you figured that out yet?"

"You said you liked me." The words tumbled out before she could stop them.

He waved a hand in dismissal. "That's not the point I'm making. Of course I like you, I _know_ you; how could I not like you. I know them and I don't like them, I don't like the hypocrisy, I don't like the lack of self-respect, I don't like the games they play and I _hate_ the Bat Man." His tongue flicked out and caressed a scar on his lower lip.

"You confuse me," Jane admitted tiredly.

"Then stop trying to understand me and just accept," he laughed. "I don't suppose you have any clothes around here that would fit me?"

"You're about six inches taller than me, a stone heavier than me and you're a bloke," she pointed out with a smile.

"Bloody hell, I'm not, am I?" he stared at her in mock horror. "I have been known to cross dress when the occasion calls for it, y'know," he added quite seriously and getting up headed for her wardrobe.

"I don't think I want to know," she cried out, jumping up. "What's wrong with your own clothes?"

"Wet," he replied without looking back as he threw the doors open and began to rummage through her clothes. "I washed them at the same time as myself," he murmured and drew out a long full skirt in jet back.

"Please… don't," Jane squeaked as she watched him hold it out in front of him for fit.

"What do you suggest then? I walk home soaking wet or just naked?" His voice showed his displeasure at the idea. "Not comfortable at all! But this skirt seems fine… just a top now."

It crossed her mind to ask where home was, but she kept quiet and watched him as he drew out a top with short sleeves and a round neckline. It wouldn't look out of place on him, but the skirt most certainly would.

"Just a thought here, but if you go waltzing down the road in that get up, aren't you going to draw a little attention to yourself?"

He looked back at her over his shoulder and winked before turning back to her wardrobe and rummaged some more. Jane gave up and instead took to watching him, she let her eyes travel over his bare back and down his towel clad rear to his legs beneath; she had to admit that he had a fine body, although it was littered with many scars. For a few moments she almost wished she were normal and it made her sigh.

"I'm touched by your concern," he said misinterpreting her sigh. "But I'll be just fine, angel." He took an armful of clothes and went into her bathroom, before turning to her again.

"Where's your make-up bag?"

Jane laughed then, she couldn't help it, but she crossed to her nightstand and took the bag from the drawer. She crossed to him and plopped it onto the pile of clothes clutched to his chest.

"This I have to see," she muttered and with laughing eyes looked up at him. His eyes widened and his free hand suddenly snaked up and around the back of her head to hold her tightly. A tendril of fear crept up her spine but he merely brought his nose right against hers and titled his head slightly.

"Wonder what you taste like," he muttered, his breath warm on her face. His tongue flicked out and he dragged it across her closed lips and then before she could do anything he had let her go and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him with a bang.

She stood there, one hand on her lips which were still wet with his saliva. She shook her head wondering again if she was as insane as he clearly was. She gave up and crossed to the kitchen area to clean up after their meal.

* * *

"Ta Dah!"

Ten minutes later Jane looked up from the last plate she was washing. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the Joker.

"Bloody hell, you look more like a woman that I do," she cried out and wiping her hands on the towel crossed towards where he was stood in the doorway with one hand on his hip the other supporting his weight against the doorframe. He had slicked his hair back and hidden it under a black beret that was set at an angle. Long earrings fell from his ears and the top fitted him in places she knew he shouldn't have, but looked so real it was, well, unreal. The skirt swished around his ankles so she guessed it was low on his hips to reach that far down his legs but the wide belt he had around his hips hid the edge of the skirt well. But it was his face that struck her the most; he'd expertly applied foundation until the scars were almost completely invisible, a touch of rouge emphasised his cheekbones, black mascara and eye shadow were subtle and his lipstick one tone darker than his skin. He looked amazing.

When she got up close to him she could see that he was a man and she could see the scars, but from a distance he would fool anyone.

"You want to be careful looking that good," she giggled. "Some bloke is going to try and pick you up." She reached out to gently press his "breasts". She realised it was cotton wool as his hand snaked out and snagged her wrist.

"Do you mind?" he mock shocked. "What a way to treat a lady!" His voice was gravely and made her giggle again.

"Just don't talk if someone asks the time," she laughed and looked back up at him. He was regarding her with serious brown eyes and it took her breath away, her wrist still in his hold.

"What put the pain in your eyes, Janey, even when you smile I see it there and it's not me, is it?"

"Pain?" She pulled her wrist from his hand and she was fully aware that he let her go. She turned away from him and laughed nervously. "No, there's no pain here."

Someone banged on the door and it made her jump and look at him in worry.

"You sure are jumpy, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Miss Kimble?" came a masculine voice that had both of them frowning. "It's Detective Day. Miss Kimble?"

Jane gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth. The Joker looked down at her and caught her face between his hands. "It's time to see whether Broadway would have you, babe. Just follow my lead _if _they see me."

He flicked his tongue out and licked her lips again before pushing her towards the door and going back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

She took a deep breath, smoothed a hand over her hair and opened the door to see two policeman and Detective Day.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. "Is it my Aunt Mable?" She named the only living relative she had left and clutched a hand to her throat.

"No, miss, we just need a few minutes of your time, that's all." Detective Day smiled reassuringly at her.

"You in trouble with the law, girl?" came the dark voice of her landlord from behind the men. "Cause if you are, you can pack yer stuff and get, I don't want nothing bad here."

The detective turned to the landlord and shook his head.

"I can assure you that Miss Kimble is in no trouble. This is just a routine enquiry, thank you."

They moved passed her into her apartment and shut the door. Jane was aware that her bathroom door was slightly open but she could see no sign of the Joker. She faced them and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's up then?" she asked.

"Miss Kimble, Jane." Detective Day ran a hand through his hair. "You must have seen the news about the Joker breaking out of Arkham."

Jane looked at him and nodded her head; out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw the Joker's jacket still on the floor by the chair. She turned slightly indicating her kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, aware they were starting to look around them. She watched them cross to the table and she quickly kicked the jacket under the bed, hiding a sigh of relief when it went un-noticed.

"We're sure he hasn't left the area."

"Ah, and you think he might come here. You've taken your time then, haven't you?" she asked with a little asperity in her voice.

"Well, contrary to your belief, we have actually checked before now to make sure you were safe," he said and shrugged.

"What?" she looked at him in surprise.

"We didn't want to alarm you so we were as unobtrusive as we could be."

"Unobtrusive? Invisible is probably the word I'd go for," she replied and leant back against her counter. "Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"Nothing, thank you." The detective folded his hands on the table and she was glad she'd already cleaned up the two places they'd sat in. "Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Jane couldn't suppress the snort that left her nose. "I'm sorry; it just struck me as funny, that's all. I mean this is Gotham, Detective Day, suspicious should be the city moto."

"Ron, please call me, Ron," he asserted with a smile at her. "Yeah, you're right, but anything out of the ordinary suspicious?"

"Well, my landlord talked to me today without actually swearing or mentioning the rent, which is downright odd if you ask me." She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Do you honestly think he'd give me a second thought?"

"Well, we are concerned that he just might give you more than a second thought, Jane. If he remembers you and decides to pay you a visit, he may find it more amusing to kill you this time."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good, don't you?" she laughed and pointed towards her door. "I'm dead-bolted, locked to the ceiling, windows are locked, fire escape is a death trap, so if he tried getting in that way, he'd save you all a job and fall forty feet to his death. He's had three weeks, Ron; I think that if he was going to 'remember' me he'd have done it already. As of tomorrow, I return to the illustrious career I have in Arkham and I really don't think he'll follow me there any time soon."

Ron laughed and scratched behind his ear. "You have a point, but we do have you watched, Jane, just as precaution."

"Well, that makes me feel better," she muttered and realised that it couldn't be that great if he'd slipped by twice already.

"One more thing, Jane. Do you know a Doctor Jonathon Crane?"

Jane couldn't hide the sign of revulsion when she heard his name.

"Yeah, I knew him," she said quietly. "Turned into that Scarecrow thing, didn't he?"

"And that didn't surprise you, did it?" Ron said astutely.

"I didn't like him," she muttered and looked away from him uneasily. She really didn't fancy talking about him twice in one night.

"And why was that?"

"He was… he knew…" She took a deep breath as Ron quickly scribbled in his notebook. "Why are you asking me about him?"

"He's back in Gotham claiming innocence to all crimes; he has enough alibis and we have no hard evidence. The only reliable eye-witness we had is, as you know, dead. So we're talking to everyone who had dealings with him. I have to ask you this; did you and he have a relationship?"

"Of course not!" Jane ran a hand through her hair and took another deep breath. "This is none of your damn business, but if it'll help I'll tell you. Seven years ago I was raped and left for dead in a parking lot in LA. Crane knew, I don't know how he knew, but he did. He used it, he took it and used it every chance he could. He'd get right into my face, trying his psycho analysis nonsense on me. Asking bloody noisy questions, trying to "help me over it"" She used air quotes and then scraped her hands down her thighs. "He wasn't interested in helping me; he was just looking for a new case to dissect. Word was already going round Arkham that he was three sheets to the wind and my gut told me to keep my distance. He got the message but it didn't stop him invading when he could. It was creepy, he was creepy."

"Do you have reason to believe that he'd come looking for you now he's back here again?"

"Well, let's hope not or he'll have to join an orderly queue in case the Joker wants to carve my skin first, won't he? Besides he got the message to leave me alone before," she snapped, rubbed raw by telling him her past.

"Want to tell me about that?" he inquired softly with an arched eyebrow but Jane knew it was an order not a request.

"He caught me in the lift; he was always able to do that, smug git. He started all his damn questions of what happened. I had a few office supplies with me." She shrugged. "He turned to me, slid those glasses off and aimed those bloody infernal eyes at me. I guess I lost it a bit; I took the stapler and well… stapled him a few times where it might hurt a bit. I think it hurt more than a bit actually; I told him that I was perfectly all right, that I had a perfectly fantastic sex life with my landlord and that he could take a flying leap from the roof before I'd let him question me again. He understood that and never asked his questions again, although there was nothing he could do about his damn eyes and he knew it, smug bastard."

"His eyes?" Philips looked quite amused at her story.

"Have you ever seen his eyes? Maybe it's a girl thing, I don't know, but they can be pretty intense and he has this way of seeing straight through to your soul. Freaked me out." She shuddered and got to her feet. "Look, I'm really tired, it's been a long day and I just want to get some sleep. He won't look me up, but if he does I let you know."

"Here's my number, use it any time day or night." Philips held out a card which Jane took without looking at.

"Thank you." She followed them to the door, saw them out re-locked her door and then turned to lean back against it. She took a deep breath and slid down the door till she was hunched on the floor her forehead on her knees.

"Quite formidable with a stapler, I hear," came a low chuckle. She looked up having been distracted long enough to forget who was in her bathroom.

She took in his made up face and dangling earrings, the beret made him look quite feminine and it made her smile at him.

"You look like a drag-queen," she said quietly.

"You look like you could use a drink," he replied. "Got any of the hard stuff around here?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "Too damn expensive and I don't really like it anyway."

"Fair enough," he nodded and held out his hands to her. She noticed his right hand was marked with red burn marks and his nails were long and pointed. She lifted her hands and let him haul her to her feet.

"Now I know what put the pain in your eyes," he said quietly. "That guard wouldn't have been the first, would he?"

She pulled away from him and moved into the kitchen area. She needed to busy herself because if she didn't, she'd fall again.

"Crane feeds on misery and fear," came a low gravely voice. She nodded jerkily not looking up at him. "He'd have seen the pain in you and would have wanted to amplify it, get a reaction from you, draw more fear from you; I don't think he anticipated you fighting back with the stapler though," he giggled at that. "That must have been fun, Janey."

She looked up at him, but he was still standing sideways, his head bowed as he studied her carpet, his hands hanging at his sides.

"Well, it did make me feel a whole lot better."

He laughed at that, threw his head back and roared with laughter. It broke the tension in her and made her smile as she stepped back from the sink.

"Any coffee?" he asked and turned to face her.

Jane nodded and took two cups down. "Only powder, but it'll have to do."

"As long as it's caffeine it'll do," he mused and threw himself down onto her sofa and propped his feet on her scared coffee table. It looked really odd to see scuffed and battered brown shoes, patterned socks, slightly hairy legs and then a woman's skirt on him. She giggled again and he looked inquiringly at her.

"I can't get over the way you're dressed," she said and filled two mugs with hot coffee before she crossed to sit on the table beside his feet.

He took the mug and then eyed her with a sly look on his face; he waited till she had a mouthful of coffee.

"So, are you really having hot sex with your landlord?"

She didn't disappoint as she choked on her coffee spraying it all the coffee table and his legs. He roared with laughter not even acknowledging the spit all over him. She choked some more, her eyes tearing up even as the laughter broke through. She snagged a cloth and wiped up the spilt coffee swatting at his legs and shoes to clean them.

"Have you seen my landlord?" she asked through another cough. "He's sixty if he's a day and he's a black hearted bastard with it." She yawned and drained her cup, tiredness settling in like a sudden drain.

"Bed time, Janey," he said and got up taking her cup from her hand. "I'm thinking I have places to be, people to kill, etc, etc."

"Nice visuals," she yawned again and watched him put the cups in her sink. He crossed to the bathroom, retrieved his wet clothes and put them in a spare bag. He fished for his jacket under her bed and slung it over his shoulder.

"Lock the door, behind me, sugar," he said quietly and went to the door. "I'll get these back to you some time."

"Just don't bleed on them or get holes shot in them; not sure I could pass that up for moths," she murmured slinking into the spot he'd vacated. He stood by the door watching as her eyes closed. He frowned and went out shutting and locking the door himself before bending to slide the key under the door back into her room.

He turned and went down the stairs, knowing exactly that the landlord had been peering out of his door watching him.

A/N: If you're reading, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it; I like writing it.

The Triage quote is, of course, from Riddick in Pitch Black.

**Mini-buu**: Thanks. I haven't read the comics, but there's nothing in the film or in the book that would imply the whole S/M thing. Plus, because that's not the way I think, I find it hard to understand characters that fall for him under _intense_ pain and or humiliation. But that's just me, I'm sure there are people out there who identify.

**Faeline:** Thanks very much. I hope you liked this one too.

**The-Phanatics**: Thank you… I shall try my hardest to update quickly each time.

**MugglebornPrincess**: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this too.

**Lahara:** Thanks. I think you're spot on and this is how I see him too. I don't think he'd waste any energy on something that he doesn't deem necessary. For example in the bank scene, he didn't kill any customers and when the manager talked back to him, he didn't blow his brains away, but he did mess with his head. And I think that, to me, this is the essence of the Joker's plans, messing with people's heads and getting them to screw themselves, basically. But I could be wrong. Also has for how he'll treat Jane, well, again I'm with you. Thanks for the heads up on the orange slice, I can't change it now as I proof-read in the document manager, changed spellings etc as I saw them, uploaded and the deleted it. Slaps forehead... I'll keep this chapter up incase I need to change any other typos. Thanks though.

**Captain Jill Loon:** Thanks so much… I'm glad you liked it.

**Amberlin**: Thank you. And no, this isn't a one shot. I tend to waffle so there will probably be a few chapters yet.

**Xlovexmex**: Thank you. I just hope it continues different.

**Elizabeth Tudor**: Thank you so much. I'm glad that you like it and Jane. Thanks also about mentioning the Orange slices... it slipped through. Like I said above, I wish I could change it but I can't... serves me right for hitting delete too quick!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I've been blown away with all your responses to this fic. I had no idea it would be this well received. I'm glad and I hope that I can just keep it up for you.

Language is a bit strong in this chapter, but nothing you wouldn't expect in this rating bracket… oh, and yes, I'm a Brit and as such it's gonna slip through. I apologise if it makes the reading jar a bit for you. I can't help it. In this one I have no idea what Americans drive and so the car make came from a very quick google search. Me, I drive a Ford Mondeo, badly, as some would say. (Usually my husband.) However, he drives me up the wall! Hahaha, bad joke! Sorry for any mistakes, not proof read by anyone but me.

Chapter Three

Monday morning saw Jane walking back into Arkham in slight trepidation. She hadn't heard from anyone while she'd been away from work and she had no idea what they all thought over the incident that had led to Bond's death. But it was as if she'd never been away; nobody made any reference to it and she realised that on the grand scale of things, nobody really cared if it didn't affect them personally. She was relieved, and threw herself into her job with her usual mind travelling expertise.

The week passed slowly and by Friday it seemed as if she'd never been away and Bond became a bad memory. Friday night saw Jane come home a little later than usual. She stopped by the library to change her books first and then she'd seen a jacket in the second hand shop that had called to her. So, being payday, she bought it and carried it home feeling quite pleased with her find.

She made it to the top of the stairs and took her key from her lock.

"Jane!" She sighed as she recognised the voice of her landlord.

"Hello, Mr Kovak," she called and slid the key into the lock.

"Jane, wait…"

She turned and saw him come partially out of his own apartment.

"I saw the young lady leaving your apartment the other week," he stated and folded his arms.

"Oh?" Jane's heart hammered slightly as she shifted the heavy bags in one arm, her fingers ready to turn the key and maker her escape.

"I haven't seen her again this week, will she be a regular visitor?" he inquired but didn't leave his doorway.

"I don't think so," Jane replied and tried to keep her face blank.

"A fine looking woman," he said and nodded. "I was just thinking that maybe if she did visit you again, you could introduce us. What's her name?."

"Oh… er… that was my… I mean, she's not… I… er… she's… oh, Constance, her name is Constance."

Jane mentally shrivelled inside and tried frantically to put together a good story that would make him leave her alone. She knew that he was always trying it on with the woman on the floor below; if he really liked the look the Joker presented he'd not stop watching to see if 'she' returned.

"What I mean to say is, Mr Kovak, I'm sure she'd be very flattered to know you like her, but, well between you and me, she doesn't bat that way."

"Huh?" he frowned at her, not understanding.

"She doesn't like men," Jane confided. "She likes women, if you get my drift."

"Oh!" he looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh, she's a lesbian, like you, I see."

"A?" Jane nearly dropped her bags. "But I'm…. why do you think I am?"

"Oh, come now, Jane, there's no need to be shy. I'm open minded, a real 21st century man, me. You've lived here for years now and I've not seen one man come here at all. Oh, well, it's a shame really; she cut a fine figure for a woman." He gave her a grin and went back into his apartment to quickly poke his head back out again. "Don't forget the rent on Saturday!"

She frowned, turned the key in her lock and opened the door. She was completely unsettled by that and a little sad; her life seemed sad and lonely when she really thought about it, no friends, nothing to show for her time here. Damn the Joker, she'd been happy till he took a cell at Arkham, why couldn't he have just left her alone to her ignorant bliss?

The sound of the kettle boiling brought her head up in shock as she shut the door behind her.

The very man in question was stood in the kitchen area, shaking a coffee jar into two cups. He looked up at her, his tongue flicked out and he grinned at her.

"You home, honey?" he sing-songed and filled both cups with the hot water.

"What… what are you doing?" she stuttered as she came further forward into the room.

"Er… making coffee, Janey," he said slowly as if she was a child.

"But I mean… you can't!" She dropped the bags to the floor and stuck her hands on her hips. "You can't just let yourself in whenever the urge takes you. You can't just come and go."

"Janey, unless it escaped your notice, I'm the Joker. I do pretty much what I want, when I want and tonight, Janey, _tonight_ I want to drink coffee with you."

"No," she said and shook her head at him. "What if someone sees you coming in here? I have the nosiest neighbours going, not to mention the landlord, who knows if someone sneezes in this place, probably before the person has actually sneezed. He saw you leave the other night and thought you were a girl. Good lord, the man wanted to meet you! To get him off the scent I had to tell him you were into girls, and now he thinks I am too! What if he sees you dressed like that, you're not exactly inconspicuous, you know!"

"A little respect, Janey, I was not born yesterday and I do know how to slip past people when I don't want them to see me," he growled and came around the counter to face her. "Besides the fact…"

"No, _you_ give _me _a little respect," she interrupted him glaring right back at him. "It's just not done to waltz into someone's place without asking. What if you're seen?"

He was on her before she even had time to realise that her mouth was running away from her brain. He grabbed the back of her head, his fingers digging into her scalp, and brought his face right into hers while his other hand gripped her upper arm tightly; but not tightly enough to leave bruises.

"I thought we were friends; you're not playing nicely, Janey," he implored mockingly. "I'll show you how to play nice and fair, so listen carefully, Janey; do I have your permission to come here whenever I want, whether you are here or not?" He didn't wait for her to answer he just nodded her head forcibly for her. "Good girl, now what was all the fuss about?" He licked his lips and let go of her to go back to the counter as if nothing had happened.

"No," she breathed and stepped back hurriedly when he looked over his shoulder at her, his hair hanging down in greasy tendrils as he watched her. She took another breath and two more steps back.

"That's not playing fair," she said, another step took her to the back of the sofa, she gripped it tightly and taking all her courage and fear she held her ground.

"Pardon?" he turned to face her slowly, his head still hunched forwards slightly. "I didn't quite catch the meaning behind your words there, girly."

"I mean, to force an answer from me is not playing fair," she said and her legs gave out as she slid to the floor in front of him.

"You're absolutely terrified of me, ain't ya?" he laughed and took one step forwards and laughed again when she took a sharp breath in fear. "And yet ya still got the guts to talk back at me. So, okay then, Janey, what would you have me do? You want me to call in advance? Leave a note with your landlord that I'll be round at 8pm, is that what you want? Take an ad out in the Gotham Globe telling you when I'm coming over next?"

"N…n…no," she stuttered and watched as he shuffled towards her his shoulders hunched. He came to stand over her and Jane saw quite clearly the knife that was clenched in his right hand. She almost passed out, knives terrified her and this one was particularly wicked looking.

"Does this scare you, Janey?" He hunched down quickly and brought the knife up towards her face but he didn't touch her with it. He turned it this way and that letting the overhead light reflect of the surface but he kept his eyes on Jane, who in turn couldn't drag her eyes from the blade.

"Talk to me, Janey," he sing-songed. "What do you want me to do? I mean, I've been kind enough to cut myself a key to your locks to avoid breaking them and you having to replace them each time I come over. Or would you rather I stood out there and knocked? Or tried your fire escape, which isn't quite as bad as you made it out to be," he muttered and licked his lips.

"Please, put the knife away," she said in a strangled voice.

"All right," he agreed easily and slid it into his pocket licking his lips. "I'm not asking permission from you, babe, if I fancy I want to see you, I'll come and see you. If you're not here, I might wait for you, I might not. I already told you that for the duration I'm keeping you. I realise from your conversation with the cops last night that you've a bad history with a man, but I ain't him and I've never raped in my life, and I ain't starting with you; so there really is no reason to get so scared of me and my little knife. Got it?"

She nodded shakily at him. "It's just…"

"It's just what, Janey?

"I have no control over this, do I? No say in the matter."

"No, not really," he agreed and grinned at her. "Control is an illusion anyway and I think what you'd say about the matter I don't really want to hear, so, on the chance of repeating myself; no, you have no say in this." He frowned at her and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Is it really so bad?"

She looked at him and he suddenly grinned at her, his scars tugging up at the ragged corners.

"No," she sighed. "No, it's not so bad."

"Your conscience has been absolved though, hasn't it?" he said astutely and laughed at her. "If the control is taken from you, no blame can be cast on you at a later date."

She looked at him to deny it, but she couldn't as she realised on a very fundamental level he was quite correct. She frowned at him and sank back against the sofa with a huge sigh.

"I ain't hurt you yet, Janey. Nothing but time's gonna make it easy for you to trust me, babe. And I got plenty of time." He licked his lips and for some reason Jane found herself feeling guilty for being scared of him. Which was completely ridiculous, she had every right to be wary of this man beside her. She couldn't get it out of her mind that he was playing a game with her, messing with her head.

"Did he really want to meet me?" he asked suddenly and giggled.

"He thought you looked 'fine'," she muttered and shook her head again at the absurdity of the situation. "I told him you were into girls; otherwise he'd be setting up surveillance waiting for you to show again. 'cept I think he'd get a bit of shock when he saw what you really look like."

"Now that could be fun," he mused.

"No, that's not fun, that's my landlord and while he may be a toad, he's fairly decent compared to some I've heard about round here."

"Ah, Janey, there you go again, ruining all my fun." He looked at her sideways and held out his gloved hand to her. "Oh, well, I'm too busy for landlords right now anyway. Bigger bats to fry," he chuckled and got up suddenly taking her hand and tugging her to her feet.

"You had mail when I got here, by the way," he said and moved away from her to go back to the counter.

"You looked in my post box downstairs?" she asked incredulously and followed him.

"Ah, Janey, not again, I just wanted to be noisy, that's all. I didn't open any of it," he snorted. "I didn't have time, you weren't that far behind me," he muttered to himself and took his gloves off and let them fall onto the table.

"Oh and your clothes are there, not washed but not riddled with bullet holes either," he said and indicated the bag by the bed before picked up the mugs.

"I…oh, thanks." She ran a free hand through her hair and crossed to stand in front of him. She took the pro-offered mug from him with a muttered thanks and then picked up the post. She set the coffee down when she saw the thick brown envelope from the publishers firm. She bit her lip, set the rest of the mail down and turned to cross to sit at the table, the letter still in her hand.

"Important?" he asked and plopped himself down in the other chair. He shrugged out of his top coat and jacket and she was momentarily distracted by the leanness of him after the bulk of the coat. He chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face. "You getting chucked out of here? Or is it your final notice from Arkham?"

"I…. oh…," She looked back down and grimaced putting it down on the table. "I sent off one of my books to the publishers in Gotham. They won't want it, of course, I mean why should they? Paperback novelists are ten a penny, aren't they?"

"Hang on." He set his mug down and lowered his head to look at her bent face. "You sent off a book and this is the reply letter?"

"Yup, probably just a rejection." She took a deep breath and looked at him; she didn't realise how at ease she was again, especially so soon after he'd frightened the life from her. But it wasn't lost on him.

"Well, that's quite negative, ain't it, girly?" He laughed and slid the envelope closer to her. "Open it, babe, you ain't never gonna know sitting staring at it that way."

"No, I can't… God, I didn't feel this bad when I got my results from Uni. You open it for me."

"Fuck, Janey, I can't read," he whined and she looked up at him in abject horror.

"You can't read?" she gasped completely and utterly horrified.

He slapped a hand down on the table, making her jump slightly. "Your face! I don't think you'd have been more horrified if I'd just told you ya had ten minutes to live." He laughed wildly, bouncing in his chair slightly.

"Well," she sniffed, realising he was ragging her. "I'm not sure which would be worse, being dead or being unable to read."

"You, my girl, are a hoot, a real hoot." He took the envelope and slit it open with one wickedly sharp nail. He pulled out several folded sheets and opened them out. He scanned the letter quickly and looked up at her.

"What would you say if I told you it was a rejection?" He watched as her face fell, she swallowed and folded her arms on the table.

"Yeah, well, what else could it be? You win some you loose some." She averted her eyes and tried really hard to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Interesting. And what would you say if they liked it and want to publish it?"

She looked at him sharply. "Will you just tell me what it damn well says?" she demanded hotly.

"Weelll," he drew the word out. "It damn well says, Janey, that they like you and will run a trial print to see how well it's received by the common idiots out there."

"What? What?" She yanked the letter from him and turned it quickly to her, still not believing his words till she read it in black and white herself. Her hands were shaking when she reached the end of the letter. She looked up at him and he actually sat back in his chair.

"Bloody blinded me there, babe, tone down the kilowatt smile slightly," he giggled. "Actually no, don't, I kinda like it. Matches my own grin."

She paid no attention to him whatsoever and instead she re-read the letter and then looked back at him again.

"They liked it," she whispered and giggled. "They actually liked it!"

"Yeah, I do believe that's what they say there," he grinned and shook his head. "And they say I'm a lunatic. I take it you're happy."

"Yup, this, this is what makes me happy. Screw world peace, I just want this feeling to last forever."

His head went back and he roared with laughter again. "You make me laugh, Janey, you really make me laugh."

She looked through the rest of the letter while he just sat there and watched her, sipping his coffee.

"Y'know, you're an enigma, Janey," he muttered and she dragged her eyes up from the letter to look at him.

"Huh?"

"What sort of book do you write?" he asked and looked around him as if he could get a clue from his surroundings.

"Oh, you wouldn't like them," she dismissed and folded the letter up and put it away in the envelope. She'd horde over it again later and really assimilate what it had to say.

"That's not what I asked ya," he chuckled. "No, wait, let me guess… 101 ways to clean stains? No, okay, not cleaning products. What was the title again? Oh,yeah, _Moonlight Vendetta_… nope definitely not cleaning products. Crime? You live in the right town for that, babe."

"You're ragging me again, aren't you?" she said but couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Well then tell me," he exclaimed.

"Romance," she whispered and watched his face.

"Well, I guess someone has to," he said matter of factly but his eyes gleamed with humour. "What is they say, 'it's a dirty job, but someone has to do it'. Do you write dirty, Jane?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and licked his lips.

"Get lost!" she said and blushed fire red. "And for your information, I do not write smut."

"Shame," he hooted. "Ya could have read me a bed time story."

"Not on your life," she spluttered and got up from the table to put her cup in the sink. "Why are you here anyway? You need another shower?" she asked and watched dry mouthed as he suddenly stood up and backed her into the counter behind her. He didn't touch her as he reached past her and put his cup into the sink. He turned his head and sniffed at her hair before pulling back slightly.

"You wanna know why I'm here? All right, Janey, I'll tell you. I can't get you out of my head and that's not good for my concentration." He touched his forehead and then let his hand drift back to his side. "Thought if I spent some time with you, it'd make planning chaos and mayhem easier on me."

"How can you plan chaos?" she asked him huskily, unsure of the rush she was experiencing.

He giggled and closed his eyes briefly. "That's why I can't get you out of here." He tapped his head again. "You say things that make me laugh, Janey."

"I can't… I mean… I don't know what you want…" He was too close to her and Jane was very uncomfortable with the feelings it was creating in her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Janey, when will you realise that? I don't like serious, I like fun and I like you." He bent forwards till his mouth was by her ear. "Just be fun for me, Janey, just be yourself with no fear." His tongue flicked out and swept over her ear making her gasp at the sensation that shot to her toes.

"Want some chips?" she asked suddenly. It was the only thing that entered her tired brain and it made him laugh. "I'm making chips for tea."

"Yes, I'll eat your chips with you." He smirked at her, dipped his face towards her watching as her eyes widened slightly and then he moved back from her and crossed to the TV she had by the sofa, chuckling slightly.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched him make himself at home, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and palming the remote. She'd be damned if she knew exactly what he was up too, but she was still breathing and still unmarked and unhurt. He completely turned her around. Sometimes she forgot just who he was, even plastered in paint, and she was at ease at him and found his company easy. She could get used to him dropping by and that thought worried her immensely.

She could hear him flicking through the channels laughing and talking to himself, taking the mickey out of the shows and the people on them. Other times things he saw that would make him angry and then he'd yell at the screen. Jane shook her head and set too, peeling the chips and then cooking them on her ancient stove. She did a salsa dip and then, thinking he might be hungry, grilled some fish as well.

After awhile he gave up on the TV and came sauntering over to sit at her table and watch her.

"50 bloody channels and not a bloody good film amongst them anywhere," he grumbled and took out his knife and started stabbing it into the Formica top of her table.

Jane looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the knife, a shiver went through her and she turned to him properly, a fish slice in her hand.

"Look, could you not…" She indicated the knife with the fish slice and but her lip.

"Could I not what?" he asked and twirled it lazily in his fingers.

"Can you put it away somewhere, just out of sight… where I can't see it?"

"What on earth do you have against knives, Janey? I went through your stuff earlier and there isn't a single knife sharper than a butter knife in the place. How do you slice your potatoes?"

"You went through my stuff?" she hissed and went red with anger. "How dare you!"

"Not your stuff, stuff, silly, just your cutlery drawers there. Just checking to see how you'd defend yourself if needed; because you don't have one of them lovely knife block things."

"Just checking, my arse!" she spat out and he giggled and arched an eyebrow at her.

"I can check your arse for you if you require."

"Look, what exactly did you go through?" she demanded and slapped the fish slice against her hip.

"Just your drawers' there." He grinned slyly and flicked the knife again. "Now, back to the point at hand." He licked his lips. "Why don't you like knives, Janey? And how do you slice your potatoes?"

"I use this." She held up a slicing unit that was a covered blade that sat in a protected lid over a box underneath.

"That's just plain boring, not to mention weird," he said and waved his hand at her to pass it over for his inspection. She slapped it on the table and watched him mock wince at her. "So, second point and stop trying to distract me, it won't work, babe. What do you have against knives?"

"They're sharp," she said firmly and he looked up at her and pulled a face.

"And so are you," he retorted. "Janey, just fucking tell me."

"All right, all right, you asked; just don't complain 'cause it isn't pretty," she ground out and it made him look at her sharply. All his attention was on her as she stepped away from the cooker, put the fish slice on the table and tugged her shirt from the waist band of her jeans; she lifted her shirt to just under her breasts. Three long scars ran diagonally across her stomach, puckered, silvery scars that she hated.

"There you go." She put her shirt back down and stuck her hands on her hips. "That's why I don't like knives and I mean I _really_ don't like them, not even vegetable peelers like your knife there."

"This is _not_ a vegetable peeler," he said genuinely offended by her comment. "Lift up again, babe, let me get a good look at them."

"Er… No!" She looked at him as if he was insane, which she thought she should really try remembering that he was.

"Er… Yes, you mean," he mocked her and got up to circle the table. She tired to move away from him but she wasn't nearly quick enough. He gripped her upper arm with one hand and pulled her shirt up with the other; he bent sideways and examined her scars as his tongue flicked in and out.

"Hunting knife, serrated edge. Seven years ago?" He looked up at her and pinned her with his dark eyes. She nodded at him jerkily and he grinned at her. "These aren't ugly, babe, these are beautiful." He let go of her upper arm to run a finger along one of the lengths, tingles shot through her skin. She sucked her breath in and bucked back from him, not expecting the coolness of his skin or her reaction to his fingers on her.

"No… er…. No! Erm… burning," she stuttered and turned away from him to the fish.

"What from one touch?" he breathed in her ear but didn't touch her otherwise.

"Not me, my fish!" she hissed and her cheeks went bright red. He chuckled evilly in her ear and then took pity on her by moving to sit back at the table.

"Okay, babe, you convinced me. I'll try not to play with my knives when you can see them, but I may forget. So, I'm thinking that if you can't stand a knife near you after seven years, you'd not be much better with a man either. Yeah? No?"

"How did you know it was a hunting knife with a serrated edge?" she asked and dished up the food onto two plates and set one before him.

"Cause I know knives, Janey, now answer the question."

"Sauce?" She set the dip on the table and sat down opposite him.

"Fucking answer the question, Janey," he barked at her and then sighed. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked warily.

"I've killed people for less procrastination, and yet here you are, royally buggering me off and still breathing. Why is that, Janey?"

"You tell me," she breathed and couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"I'm still working on the answer," he muttered and shook his head at her. "When I get there I'll let you know."

She bit her lip and looked down at her chips and began to pick up her knife and fork.

"Now answer the question before I get so old I won't be able to do anything about it," he sighed and started shovelling the chips into his mouth.

"I… er… What kind of question is that? I mean what's it to do with you anyway?"

"You're not scared of me now, are ya girl?" he laughed. "Ain't never had anyone talk back to me the way you do and that's the truth of it. Well, some have but not lived to repeat it." He stuck a chip into the salsa and chewed on it watching her all the time.

"You got any friends, Janey? I mean friends that'll drop by at any given time."

"No." She shook her head and frowned at how sad that sounded. "I mean, I know a few people from work but not friend, friends. I have a friend who I keep in touch with through the mail and we phone occasionally, but she's in Africa, so not likely to drop in any time soon."

"Ah… a loner, like me," he said and sounded pleased.

"No, just… well, busy, I guess. I work a long week at Arkham and then I like to write as you know." It reminded her that her book had been accepted and a warm glow filtered into her and made her zone out slightly as she imagined seeing her first book in print.

He waved a hand in front of her face and when he had her attention again he grinned.

"Ya zoned out there, girl; up on planet "I'm now a published author" where you?"

"Kinda getting there, but I got intercepted by a meteorite wearing a green vest and white face paint," she replied and grinned.

"That was inconsiderate of it," he retorted. "Got any more?" He indicated his now empty plate hopefully.

"Do you have hollow legs?" She got up glad she'd made double the amount, and filled his plate again.

"Well, I might do, I ain't never sawn 'em in half to check," he giggled. "But then again, it might have something to do with the fact that, barring your spaghetti, I can't remember the last home cooked meal I've had. I tend to get microwave meals or take-away."

"That's bad for you." She sat back down and picked at her own chips. "Those things are loaded with salt and other nasties, your arteries will be chock full of fat by the time you're forty."

"Well, that settles it then. I'll have to come here for my meals more frequently. By the way, did you know you've got a couple of cops watching this place?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him in surprise. "I have what?"

"Cops, sitting out front in a car… No, don't go to your window, you silly girl!" He reached out and gripped her wrist to stop her from leaving the table. "At least, don't make it so obvious you're looking." He rolled his eyes and let go of her. She went to the sink and filled up her bottle to water the window box plants.

"What sort of car?" she asked.

"Ford Mustang," he replied and snagged a few chips from her plate.

"I meant what colour?" she said and looked back at him.

"Red," he supplied. "It's the one with four doors, windows on each door and there's four wheels too, black ones, on each corner of the car."

"All right, all right," she grumbled and went to the window. "So I never took a degree in car recognition; they all look the same to me," she muttered as she opened her window and sat on the ledge to water the plants. "I can't see… oh yeah, red, with two men in the front."

"Don't stare at them," he chuckled. "You'll scare 'em."

"How the heck do you get past them?" she demanded and after dumping the water on her plants came back in, shut the window and drew the blinds.

"Sugar, if I did the two step right in front of them with ya, they'd not notice."

"Makes me feel a whole lot better that they're defending our illustrious city," she said in disgust and slapped the bottle on the counter.

"What? You want them to catch me?" he asked her casually.

"No, of course not," she replied hotly not even beginning to realise the intent behind her words. "I'm just saying that they're useless."

"You catch on quick, Janey and how long have you lived here now?"

"Well, unless you have dealings with the police then you don't really have any dealings with the police, do you?"

He screwed his face at her tilting it to the side slightly. "That made absolutely no sense," he announced. "But the really scary bit is that I know exactly what you mean."

"You get them coming into Arkham occasionally," she carried on ignoring him. "But they don't tend to notice us lesser mortals."

"Well, you wanna blow up one of their precincts, then they'll notice ya, girl!"

"Yeah? Nah, I think I'll leave that up to you." She grinned and began clearing the table.

"You got anything else to eat here?"

"There's some jelly in the fridge and ice-cream in the freezer compartment."

"Jelly and Ice-Cream?" he giggled. "Bring it on, girl!"

"So, why are they out there?" she asked as she ladled a bowl full of jelly and then topped it with ice-cream. "Wouldn't they have given up by now, if they were waiting for you?"

"They know that I'm unpredictable," he said and took the bowl licking his lips in relish.

She looked at his head bent over the bowl of Ice-Cream, shovelling it in as if it was his first meal after starving for weeks. He _was_ unpredictable and she wondered when she'd experience that first hand. She turned to her sink and began washing the dishes, just wondering when the rabbit hole she'd fallen into would come to an end.

She jumped slightly when his cell phone began to ring. She heard him swear and then answer it. She didn't turn but she did listen carefully, but his "uh, uh's" were difficult to translate into English and there was now way she was going to ask him what it was all about.

"I'll be right there, don't do a fucking thing or I'll blow your head off, get me?" he barked angrily into the phone and then slapped his hand down onto the table.

"I got me a problem, Janey, and it's buggered things up completely. I was gonna… ah well, it doesn't matter now what I was gonna do. Go see if the coast is clear, will ya?" He got up from the table, grabbed his jacket and coat from the back of the chair. She dried her hands on the dishcloth and went to her front door. She opened it and looked out; she looked up the stairs and then down and then went back to her door to tell him the coast was clear. Her landlord's door opened and he popped his head out.

"It's just me, Mr Kovak," she called and went in before he could stop her. She shut the door leant back against it and shook her head at the Joker.

"As soon as I open this door again, he'll be peeking to see what I'm up to."

"How can you stand that? I'd have killed him ages ago for being so nosey." He flexed his hands and shook his head at her annoyed.

"It's not been an issue before," she answered him. "In actual fact I always found it reassuring, no one can get in here without him knowing it… except, well, you…" she frowned at that thought.

"But then I am particularly good at what I do," he sniggered. "If you're worried about your average punk getting in here, don't; they couldn't get past him. Or the old woman on the bottom floor that sits at her window all day."

"How do you get in here?" she asked him seriously.

"You wanna know?" he asked. "You really wanna to know?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I learnt this old parlour trick from a Transylvanian years ago; I can turn into smoke and drift through door cracks, in through slits… I can get anywhere I want." He lowered his head at her and licked his lips.

"Really?" she said with a blank face. "Do you eat bugs too?"

"Oh yeah," he sighed and licked his lips again and moved forwards to stare down at her. "I like spiders best." He chuckled as she broke into laughter.

"Shall I just call you Renfrew, then?"

"Honey, you can call me anything you want, as long as it's the Joker," he replied smartly and turned to squint at the window. "I'm gonna slip out your bathroom window tonight."

"You couldn't fit a flea through there!" she said in astonishment as she followed him into the bathroom. He shrugged out of his top and jacket and handed them to her to hold.

"Well, it's just as well I ain't a flea then, isn't it?" he giggled and opened the window to its fullest extent which couldn't have been more than eight inches. She watched in complete surprise as he eased his way through it; at one point she thought he was stuck but he just wiggled right through and then his face appeared at the window again.

"Throw my stuff down to the ground will ya, babe? I'm hanging here and it's not fun."

"Be careful!" she cried as he suddenly slipped and disappeared from sight. His face came back into view and he grinned widely at her.

"See, you care about me, Janey, I knew we were friends! Just make sure you lock this window behind me tightly, but not before you throw my stuff down. See ya babe!" He disappeared from sight again and she moved forwards to climb onto the side of the bath and look out of the window as best as she could. She saw him shimmy down the drain pipe and then motion her to throw his stuff down. She slid his coat through the window and then his jacket, wondering just what the hell she was doing and whether she should be committed for it.

She shut the window again and locked it tight before sitting on the edge of the bath. She stared down at the floor and wondered just exactly what direction her life was taking. She knew what he was, knew what he did. She had seen the news reports, seen the devastation that he left in his wake. She remembered watching with horror as Gotham General had blown sky high, the total and complete devastation of the hospital. But then he had warned them, they had evacuated. There had been no casualties because he'd told them exactly what he was doing. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Was she making excuses for him? Was she rationalising what he'd done? Was she so completely turned about by him that she was willing to rationalise the actions of a lunatic? She was in serious trouble and she had no idea how to withdraw herself from the situation; but what was worse, she wasn't so sure she wanted to withdraw herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd talked so freely to anyone. She was a loner, but not by choice. She'd spent so long licking her wounds that not only had they healed, but they'd faded and left her still stuck in a hole completely alone. But she'd been happy, she really had. She didn't need anyone and she still didn't. She most certainly didn't need him messing with her head. But it didn't look like she had much choice about that; other than move out of the apartment, quietly and quickly, before he could even find her.

Her phone rang and it made her jump. She left the bathroom and answered it.

"Jane? It's Ron, Ron day from 56th precinct. I'm sorry to call you so late in the evening."

"Oh, that's okay, is everything all right?" she flushed guiltily and was just glad he couldn't see her.

"I'll get right to the point. I would like to ask you some questions about Jonathon Crane. Would it be possible for you to come down first thing tomorrow morning?"

"What? I mean… why? I really don't think I can help you anymore. I've told you everything already."

"Please, Jane, it's just routine inquiries; we really need all the help we can get."

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"All right, about 9.30 ish?"

"Perfect, thank you, Jane. Have a good night." He rang off and she shook her head.

"I don't know anything," she muttered and replaced the phone with a firm hand. She looked up at the kitchen area and spotted the letter she'd got from the publishers, Randle and Randle. She grinned widely and headed over to it. She'd forget everything tonight; she'd push the Joker to the back of her mind, she'd drown all thoughts of Crane in Hot Chocolate and spend the evening reading and re-reading the letter. Everything else could be dealt with later.

A/N:

**Elizabeth Tudor**: Thanks for your PM's. This probably will be long winded but not as long winded as the other stuff. Thanks for your support and for sticking with it. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**OMFGICANTWAITFORREDALERT3YA**: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this too.

**The Phanatics** : Hope it keeps you amused and thanks for the support.

**Hayly baby** : Thanks. Long winded chapters is my downfall, just hope you contine to like it.

**Lahara**: Thanks for coming back for more, hope I didn't disappoint! And yes, I am very British. So there'll be more probably, it's just the way I write. I have been careful with some things, like I wanted to write 'telly', but changed it to TV.

**Xlovexmex** : Thank you. Their 'relationship' will progress as I make no bones over this being a J/OC. Hehehe!

Thanks to everyone who's read this stuff and is coming back for more. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm short on time today, so I'll have to leave it here.

Night and have a nice weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and to everyone who's put me on favourites and alerts. It makes me feel gooooood!

Hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter Four

At 10.45 a.m. Jane stumbled through the entrance of 56th precinct and spoke to the desk clerk.

"Hi, I'm supposed to see a Detective Ron Day; he's expecting me. Although he was expecting over an hour ago," she sighed. "There was an accident on East Side Avenue and the bus had to be de-toured."

"Name?" barked the desk clerk, a surly man in his late forties who obviously did not enjoy his job much.

"Jane, Jane Kimble," she replied and resisted pulling a face at him. She bent to adjust her skirt and sighed at the ladder that ran up the side of her leg. She should have gone with instinct and worn her jeans; it wasn't as if she was trying to impress him by wearing her only skirt suit. And even if she was, she doubted it would be accomplished with a ladder big enough to scale the Great Wall of China with.

"Jane!"

She heard his voice and turned to face him, harassment clear on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late," she went towards him. "Bus had to be de-toured…"

"It's all right, you're here and that's all that matters. Come with me and I'll find you a cup of coffee, you look as if you could do with it."

"We were stuck for fifteen minutes, some problem somewhere else held up all the traffic cops."

"Ah, yes, that would be the Joker that held them up. He robbed the Grand this morning, and left a huge mess in his wake."

"He did what?" She hadn't heard anything being stuck on the bus.

"Took it for every dime they made over the week."

"Don't they bank it?" she asked in surprise at hearing the famous Gotham Casino held his weekly takings on site.

"They figured it was safer in the Casino's vaults, considering how the banks don't seem to be able to keep him out either," he sighed and stopped in front of a door. He opened it and showed her inside. "Here we go, this is Frank, you remember Frank?"

"Oh yes, from the hospital," she replied and smiling shook his hand and then sat in the seat he showed her to.

"So, did… was anyone hurt this morning?" she asked and crossed her legs.

"No, the guards that were on site were found three blocks down, naked and tied to street lights, he's brazen and completely unpredictable." Ron shook his head and sat beside Frank. "But he's not the reason you're here today though, did you want any coffee?"

"No, I'm fine thanks; I'd like to get this over with to be honest."

"Okay, then." He nodded at Frank who hit record on the machine beside him.

"October 14th, 10.48 a.m. Dectecives Day and Ives, interviewing Miss Jane Kimble re case no 114325." Frank intoned into the machine and then rolled his eyes at Jane. "Just routine, miss."

"Jane, please," she responded.

"Jane, we know that through your employment at Arkham you knew Doctor Jonathon Crane. We don't need to go over anything you spoken of previously, but we do want to know if you were aware that he kept a file on you?"

"A what one me?" she asked and her mouth fell open.

"A file, we've had access to all the files he had in his office and we came across one on you. He'd made extensive notes on several of the employees there, and we are talking with them as well, but you were the only one who he actually had a folder for."

"What was in it?" she demanded. "Can I see it?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't see it. We no longer have it; it's gone to the District Attorney's office pending a trial. He had detailed information of the attack on you, he knew who did it, where he is now and he also had detailed sessions with you recorded. Did you have any sessions with him?"

"No, NO!" She shook her head, shocked and little sick that he'd studied her and written things about her. "He would corner me and ask me questions, like I said, but never anything more formal. I would have turned him down point blank if he had asked."

"Was there one particular incident that may have unsettled him?"

"You know there was!" She said firmly. "I told you I took the stapler to him."

"Before that?"

Jane frowned at him and racked her mind. "You mean the mask thing," she added and frowned. "What good will that do you?"

"Just tell us what happened."

"I was just finished in his office and in a hurry; I collided with him in the doorway. He fell over and his briefcase went smashing to the floor and it opened. I was apologising because I really hadn't been looking where I was going, but as he got up I saw him pick something up from the case. I thought it was a burlap sack, but then when he stood up and held it out I could see it had eye holes and a funny mouth bit. He asked me if I wanted to see it and I just pushed past him and went. I had no idea what it was then, not till later, but at the time I was just frightened of getting another ear full of his psychotic nonsense."

Ron and Frank looked at each other in triumph.

"We want you to testify to this in court."

"Testify to what exactly? I didn't see anything that you could possible use to stick him to the Scarecrow things."

"But you saw him with the mask, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"The only other person we have who actually saw him with the mask is Rachel Dawes and as you know she died."

"Batman saw him."

"How can we use Batman, Jane?" scoffed Ron and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said instantly sorry. "I mean, if we can prove he had the mask and was going to use it on you; then we can prove without reasonable doubt that he was the Scarecrow and we can put him away for good."

"And if you don't and he walks, he's going to come after me, isn't he?"

"He wouldn't dare," Ron disagreed. "He won't get away with it and even in the unlikely event that he could, he wouldn't try and hurt you, it would cement the case against him."

"Yeah, but accidents happen every day, don't they?" she said and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I have no intentions of loosing my sanity on a half baked case."

"I'm sorry too, Jane, but from his files, from certain notes he made about you, we'd already realised you'd seen the mask. We've got a court order for you. You have no choice in the matter." He slid a piece of paper towards her and saw the shock and panic enter her face before she made herself blank it out.

"But that's next week," she stated in horror as she read the dates.

"We've been working on this case since he disappeared. We think with the death of Miss Dawes, he sees an opportunity to re-enter his life knowing that we have nothing to convict him. In a court of law there has to be proof, Jane. We know he's the Scarecrow, you know he's the Scarecrow, but we have to _prove_ he's the Scarecrow." Ron said gently.

"We need to get this man behind bars as quickly as we can. With your testimony and his own records we can put him away. Mr Burns, the prosecutor will be in touch with you soon, all the details are in the paper." Frank shrugged at her. "All you need to do is turn up on the date highlighted, tell the truth and let justice take its course."

Jane laughed as she picked up the sheet. "I haven't seen justice take its course in this city for years," she said bitterly.

"We're trying, Jane, and the more people we have that will stand up, the more progress we'll make," Ron said quietly and Jane felt guilty. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"What is it about me? Do I have _doormat _stamped onto my forehead? What is it with everyone thinking they can make decisions for me and then tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I really am." He switched the recording off and she knew they were finished with her.

"Yeah, so am I," she muttered. "I'm beginning to think it's time I left Gotham for good."

"Not before the trial," he tried to joke with her but she just twisted her face bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll attend your court, watch while his defence team tangle your side in knots. Just don't expect me to hang around to experience first hand knowledge of that mask. I'll be out of here on the first bus."

"It's going to be all right, I promise," he said gently.

"Yup, and promises are like pie crusts," she smiled sadly and getting up let him show her out of the door.

Jane was beginning to think that leaving Gotham was the only suitable option open to her. She could write from anywhere; she was fairly confident that she could get a job else where as well. She wasn't picky about what she did and if her writing did take off maybe she could even stop working altogether. She could put Crane and his mask behind her, she could put Arkham behind her and she could put the Joker behind her. That was the only thought that made her slightly uneasy. She wasn't certain she wanted to put him behind her and she had no idea why.

* * *

She decided to take a walk through the park and then head to the library. A walk might clear her head; it was still warm in the sunshine and she had nowhere to be. She had coffee and doughnut in a cheap café at the edge of the park and still didn't feel much better, so she headed to the library and buried herself in the stacks.

* * *

It was with surprise that she heard the closing bell sounded several hours later. She sighed, closed the book she was reading and wished with all her heart that she could stay in there forever. She'd take fantasy over Gotham anyday. She made her way to the desk and checked the book out before heading out into the darkening evening.

She frowned turning her collar up slightly against the chill and headed towards her apartment. She didn't usually venture far outside when it was dark; and if, for some reason, she had to go out she took a cab; but she was close enough to her flat to not warrant spending the money on the fare. She walked quickly, the book tucked under her arm, her bag clutched to her chest as darkness fell completely and she realised how stupid she'd been. She was halfway there when she heard feet behind her and was suddenly violently pushed to the ground, her bag was snatched from her and she was roughly dragged to her knees. She looked up terrified to see another man in front of her clutching her handbag. He looked down at her and laughed.

She knew what came next, knew all too well what came next. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream that had him snarl in anger. He came towards her as the one behind her shoved his hand over her mouth. She latched on with her teeth but he was suddenly ripped away from her and she heard a growl. The man in front of her looked terrified and took to his heels, taking the hand bag with him. Jane scrambled to her feet and turned to see the other man being knocked to the ground by a figure that she instantly recognised as Batman. She put a hand to her head watching as the man dragged himself to his knees and made his escape.

"Are you all right, miss?" Batman came towards her and she blinked. He was almost as terrifying as the men had been. She could just about make out the whites of his eyes in the overhead lighting and it gave him a sinister look.

"I don't think this can get any stranger," she muttered.

"Do you need medical assistance?" his voice was deep and gravely. She felt a wash of relief go through her at how close it could have been. She shook her head at him and thanked him profusely.

He made her sit on the curb until a few minutes later a cab appeared from nowhere and he helped her in, to the drivers surprise as well as her own. He paid the driver and Jane could only half wave as he disappeared from view going straight up into thin air.

"I think I landed in Oz," she muttered. "My life has become a fantasy."

"You think?" laughed the driver. "Where to, missy?"

She gave him her address and sat back still in shock as he drove her the three blocks home.

She let herself in with the keys that she always kept in her pocket and not her bag. She closed her eyes and realised that she'd have to ring the police and her bank manager and get her locks changed. She didn't want to take the risk even though she had no keys in her bag. It would make her feel better, although at the moment her stomach was rebelling at how close she'd come. She made it to her bathroom in time to throw up the little food that remained in her stomach before making it to her bed and collapsing face first to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Hands were pulling at her clothes, her jeans, her top, scratching at her; she fought with all the night, trying to scream and run but not able to do either.

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

A voice broke through her nightmares that made her surface past the darkness; she could feel hands holding her wrists and when she turned her head, it wasn't the men in her dream, it was the Joker and he did not look very happy at all.

"Stop with the hitting me," he exclaimed hotly and then frowned. "You were dreaming, sugar, just dreaming." His voice was deep and slow and it helped centre her. She sank back against the tangled sheets, her breathing still hard but relief bringing tears to eyes.

"I was… oh, I was…:

"Nightmares can do that to you. What have you been doing to yourself?" He gripped her jaw and turned her head to look at the graze on her head.

She stared up at his painted face and felt decidedly woozy, she swallowed and he let go of her jaw and wrist. "I was stupid," she mumbled and sat up to face him. She closed her eyes but didn't move when she felt him grip her jaw and turn her face again.

"What?" he enunciated the word sharply empathising the 't'.

"I was stupid," she repeated again. "It was dark and I didn't catch a cab, dumb thing to do in this town."

"You went out," he enunciated each word and his voice was dark and low; she could hear his anger quite clearly. "You went out after dark?"

"Well, no technically I went out this morning; I just came home in the dark, from the library. I forgot the time…" She tried to defend herself. He got up from the bed and she watched him cross to her kitchen area. He boiled the kettle and then found a bowl and some cloths to clean her head; she watched him with a frown. Was he going to clean her up?

He came back to her and setting the items on her bedside table he sat beside her and took the cloth into his hand.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, Janey, or do I have to beat it out you?" He gripped her jaw firmly in one hand and turned her head towards him.

"I hope that's a joke," she said and winced when he brought the cloth to her head.

"Well, I am the Joker," he snapped out impatiently.

"You could be gentler," she moaned as he wiped the cloth over her temple, removing the grit that had stuck there in the dried blood.

"You could start talking," he replied sharply. He eased a particularly big piece of grit from her head and looked at it on the cloth.

"I forgot the time in the library and then when they closed it was already dark outside, OWW!" She tried to jerk away from him but he gripped the back of her head and growled at her.

"Two men came at me from behind, one pushed me over and the other snatched my bag." She put her hand on the one in her hair; at her words he had gripped her tightly, his tongue flicking in and out.

"Keep going," he grated and put the cloth back on her head holding it over the cut which was bleeding again.

"Batman came," she said and swatted at his hand when it tightened even more. He loosened his grip slightly and indicated her to continue. "He saved me, and sent them packing and then put me in a cab to come home here." She caught his eyes and bit her lip. "Who would have known that Batman would keep money in that suit of his," she frowned at him.

He blinked at her and then threw his head back roaring with laughter. She stared at him and then blinked when his laughter stopped abruptly and he brought his head down to glare at her.

"You ever do something as stupid as that again and I'll hurt you myself," he hissed and she knew he meant it. She nodded shakily at him.

"Did they get anywhere?" he demanded and tilted his head to watch her, his tongue flicked out and he looked really sinister.

"No, he, Batman, came too quickly, thank goodness."

"The Bat Man," he sneered. "He should have killed them and there's your problem with this city. What was to stop them from moving onto the next girl in the next street? A bullet through their skulls and the only moving they'd be doing would be pushing up the daises."

She looked at his tie and her breathing hitched. "He might not have turned up and then what?" she whispered.

"No good thinking like that, girly," he dismissed and brought the cloth away from her head. "He did turn up, like the rodent he is, and you've learnt a lesson I didn't think you needed to learn." He threw the cloth into the bowl and let go of her completely.

"They got my bag and tomorrow's Sunday which means I can't do a thing about it!" She frowned and rubbed at her eyes.

"What did they get? Keys?"

"No, I carry them in my pocket, just in case. My ID, my phone, my purse with jack all in it, and oh no!" She looked at him in horror. "I lost the library book! I had it under my arm and I must have dropped it."

"I think you have worse things to worry about than a lost book, Janey," he chuckled dryly and got up from the bed to go back to the kitchen area. "What about credit cards, that kind of thing?" he inquired and put the kettle on to boil again. He placed his palms flat on the surface of the counter and looked at her.

He had his top coat on and his hair was a mess, green tinged and greasy. His face paint was smeared badly and it looked quite macabre and yet Jane felt safer with him than at any point.

"I don't have any," she replied and looked down at her ruined tights, the cuts on her knees and sighed. She reached for the cloth and began to dab at them gingerly. He came across shedding his top coat and jacket and dropping them onto her sofa as he passed it.

He took the cloth from her hand and knelt beside her. He wiped at her knees none too gently and she cried out in pain and tried to get away from him across the bed.

He clamped a hand onto her thigh and shook his head.

"If you're gonna clean them, Janey, you clean them, not tickle 'em."

"You're hurting me!" she gasped as he made them bled again.

"You've got grit in here; making them bleed will get it out."

"Yeah? But I would like to keep some skin, please," she hissed.

He rinsed the cloth with one hand, squeezed it out and then placed it over both of her knees pushing them together. He looked up at her and she saw his tongue flick out.

"How long where you in the library for then?" he asked changing the subject.

"Only a few hours I think. I had to go to the precinct first this morning… oh yes, thanks to you and an accident I was an hour late."

"What were you doing at the precinct?" He got up in one fluid movement and loomed over her.

"Oh, you'd gone by then, hadn't you," she sighed; she was very tired and had about all she could deal with that day. "After you left last night, Ron rang and asked me to go down."

"Ron?" he inquired and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Detective Day. Seems they want me to testify against Crane." She pulled a face and taking the cloth from her knees got up to take the bowl to the kitchen. It made her knees sting and she winced as she walked.

"What? I think I must be missing something here," he said quietly and followed her.

"I'd forgotten it… he had this file on me, Crane that is, not Ron. Seems he documented stuff and, I don't know… Because I saw his mask they seem to think I can help them put him away. Can you believe it?" She stopped by the sink and dumped the dirty water into the sink and then turned to sink into her chair. She buried her head in her hands and laughed but it was humourless.

"I have absolutely no control over my own life," she said bitterly. "I told them no, so they handed me a court order and told me I had to. They won't make it stick, I'm not a lawyer and even I can see it's flimsy stuff."

"Start from the beginning, Janey, I have no idea what the hell you're rambling about." He sat opposite her and placed his palms on the table and leant forwards slightly to peer at her face.

Jane took a deep breath and told him exactly what had happened today and why she thought it was a waste of time.

"He had files on everyone there?" the Joker asked and she shook her head.

"No, I think he had stuff on them, but because I saw the mask he had this whole file."

"It had nothing to do with seeing his mask, Janey," he replied and watched as she lifted her head and frowned at him. "Crane's many things, babe, but he's also a shrink, isn't he? You fairly screamed up-tight in that place, he'd have been able to sniff you out the moment he laid those blue eyes on you. I know I did."

"Huh?"

"If you're made on pain, babe, you recognise it in others."

"But I… I was… I was fine."

He laughed loudly now and stood up to pace about. "You were, are, many things, but fine is not one of them, darlin', that's what drew me to you, babe. Or one of the reasons anyway."

"I'm not like him, or you," she said quietly.

"I didn't say you were," he replied shortly and came to stand over her. "He'd have realised things were not so _shiny, happy in your world_ and he would have dug around to find out what put the pain in your eyes." He empathised part of his words and waggled his fingers at her as he spoke.

"I do not have pain in my…"

"Quit interrupting, babe." He shook his head at her. "You're the one looking out from them, honey, you have no idea what someone looking in sees."

She opened her mouth to reply but he held up his hand and tilted his face at her.

"He'd have found out about your little sojourn in the parking lot and it was all the incentive he'd need to study you."

"Study me?" she squeaked. "I sound like a bug or something."

"Yup, pretty much how he'd view you. A very nice, very pretty, very hung-up bug."

"But that's… that's… gross," she whined and it made him laugh. "And I'm not hung-up!" she denied hotly.

"And then when you saw his mask he probably saw an opportunity to play with your mind a little more than he already was," he ignored her outburst and sucked his scars as he studied her. "What date you got to be there?"

"Oh….the paper was in my bag!" She slapped her hand down on the table and then leant her forehead on her hand. "It's Tuesday at 10a.m., I'm going to go in there, tell them what happened; his defence team are going to laugh me out of court and straight into his mask! Do you think I could get away with just disappearing now? They know I'm leaving town the minute I get off that stand; maybe I could just get out of town sooner and they'd never find me." She sighed and heard those curious noises he made when he was sucking on his scars. She rolled her head to the side and stared up at him. "I'm tired, just really tired. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Go to bed, Janey," he muttered and he indicated her bed with his hand. "Get some sleep, babe."

"Yeah," she stood up completely drained and whiter than paper. "My mum used to say to me that things always seemed worse at night." She staggered to her bed and dropped onto the covers, still fully dressed and not caring that he was still there. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky in the night and the law courts will blow up and all the law suits will have to be dropped."

She peered over at where he was still stood by her table, looking back at her over one shoulder. "Do you do paid jobs? I'll give you fifty cents if you blow up the law courts."

He chuckled and turned to face her completely. "Go to sleep, Janey, I don't want your money."

"How much did you get from the Grand today?" she asked on the edge of sleep.

"It's not about the money," he intoned darkly and walked to stand by the bed looking down at her. "Go to sleep."

"Thanks for cleaning me up," she muttered and yawned. "Can you lock the door for me on the way out, please?" she whispered and was asleep.

He frowned down at her, shaking his head slightly. He lifted his hand and swept away a strand of hair from his face and then leant over her. He got right into her face but didn't touch her; he sniffed at her hair and then moved his hand till it hovered over her head. His fingers flexed but he still didn't touch her. He lifted his other hand and brought his knife to the skin of her cheek, hovering centimetres from her skin. He moved back from her and slid the knife into a pocket on his waistcoat. He sucked on his scars and tilted his head before squinting at her and then shrugging, his arms going out to the sides. He turned, crossed to the door and slid the locks and bolts into place before crossing to her sofa and jumping over the back of it to settle down lying flat out. He reached for the controller for the TV and settled back with one hand behind his head. He flicked it on, surfed to the news channel and smirked in satisfaction as he watched his latest handiwork on the city of Gotham.

A/N: I've had to split this one up and it was getting too long, I hope to upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. It's almost done. Thanks for sticking with it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and the tips. I've found a great website that converts English into American; it's a great site and tickles me as to how we speak the same but differently. The only thing I refuse to change is the vest/pants business. To me a vest is an undergarment used by kids and old people and pants are well, pants, knickers, kecks, whatever you will. So sorry, but the waistcoat and trousers remain. I can't imagine the Joker sat in a pair of Y Fronts and a vest… although it does present a nice image if there's not a lot else on. Okay head out of the clouds… hope this one doesn't disappoint.

It filters through much from the last chapter but would be too long to keep as one.

Oh, Crane does feature in this story and usually I adore the man, but in this one he just gets in the way, so if you really, really like Crane, and can't bear seeing him hurt, best not continue with this story.

In this he's not too mushy, but he doesn't cut her up either….

* * *

When she woke again the sunlight was streaming into the room and it took her several minutes to remember the events of last night. When it sank in she slumped back against her pillows with a groan.

"Headache?" came a high-pitched laugh that made her sit up with a jerk, her heart thumping with shock.

"You're still here," she said stupidly.

"Well so I am. Bright in the mornings, aren't you," he chuckled from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

Jane slid from the bed, aware she was still fully dressed and feeling very dirty and crumpled indeed.

"Why?" She moved towards him carefully, his face paint was smeared almost completely now and most of his eye area looked like a dark grey now.

"Why not?" he replied. "It's the weekend, no work for you, no place for me to be urgently."

"You mean criminals run a five day week too?" she asked curiously and watched as he laughed at her.

"You need a shower," he stated eyeing her rumpled dirty clothes. "Go, I won't peek," he laughed.

She looked down at the table and saw that he had a collection of knives laid out neatly on the table. There had to be at least twenty of them ranging in different sizes and styles. She felt her mouth drop open; she swallowed and darted towards the bathroom hearing his dry mocking laugh behind her as she shut and locked the door.

Fifteen minutes later she was back out with her bathrobe tied around her and her wet hair wrapped in a towel. She looked to the table apprehensivly but all the knives had gone, and relief speared through her. She sniffed and looked up at him stood at her small over, his back to her; his waistcoat was gone and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his hands were bare.

"Do I smell bacon?" she asked incredulously.

"I can do much more than blow things up," he said with an exaggerated flourish of the frying pan. "Of course, blowing things up is one of the things I excel at."

"Just don't blow up my oven, those things cost the earth" she sighed and sat down at the table. "Do you realise how insane this is?"

"What the price of ovens, or the fact that you have a suspected psychopath cooking bacon in your flat and you're sat there in nothing but a robe?" he giggled the last part and flipped the spatula in his hand expertly.

"Both," she answered him quietly and watched as he slid bacon and eggs onto two plates, making an almighty mess as he went. His tongue flicked out and caressed the scars on his cheek as he thrust the hot pan into the sink and picked up the two plates and carried them to the table.

"Well I'm _not_ crazy, so I'm thinking perhaps you are." He smacked his lips together and winked at her as he sat opposite her. He picked up a knife and fork and began to dig in with gusto. "C'mon, it'll get cold," he muttered around a full mouth spraying bits of bacon onto his plate as he talked. Jane picked up her knife and fork and cut into the greasy, almost burnt bacon; she watched as he hunched over his plate, his unkempt hair falling forwards as he cleared his plate in record time. She took a bit and found it wasn't quite as bad as it looked and she was hungry.

"So you're gonna leave this little place behind you then?" He reached behind him and grabbed her bread packet. He took out a slice and began wiping it over the plate to mop up the juices. "With that royalty check they've offered you, you'll be able to pick and choose, sweetheart, just don't get somewhere where the security is too tight. It might make more of a challenge than I'd have patience for getting in to see you." He waved a slice of bread at her while he chewed and talked at the same time. "You should go for an apartment on the water front, nice spot, nice views, obscene neighbours; but you wouldn't have to talk to 'em, or I could kill 'em for you."

"I'll probably leave Gotham altogether," she breathed whispered and was suddenly aware that she was holding her breath.

"Ah, a runner." He nodded his head and pointed his knife at her and wiggled it about a bit. "I thought you were; the moment I saw you I thought there's a runner. I can always tell the runners."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, you're gonna let Crane run you out of your home and your town. You ran away from LA after you were raped and now you're gonna run away again. Things get tough and you run away, don't ya?" He nodded his head at her knowingly.

"How… er… no, I don't _run_ away, I just don't fancy letting Crane hurt me. I left LA because… well, it was hard to walk through the parking lot each day and not remember."

"Maybe," he allowed and snatched another slice of bread and scooted his chair backwards quickly to open the fridge door and take out the butter. "So, where do you think you'll go? Obviously not LA, no point in running back there." He turned and scooted his chair back again and grinned at her before spreading a lot of butter onto his bread.

"I… er… I don't know. It doesn't matter really. I guess I'll work that out later, but I won't be running away!" She didn't like the way it sounded, it made her seem a coward, when in reality she just wanted to stay alive and relatively sane.

"Whatever you say," he laughed but it was obvious he didn't believe her. "But having said that you don't plan well, do you?" He made short work of the bread, talking with his mouth full. "I can understand that, babe, but this time you may wanna make sure your plans are watertight." He enunciated the 't' and flicked his tongue out.

"What do you mean?"

"Crane won't take kindly to you testifying against him, you know this, cause you're gonna run, walk, move, whatever you want to call it. But what makes you think he isn't just going to run right after you?" He lowered his head and looked up at her, still chewing, he lifted one eyebrow at her as his words sunk in. "Yeah, you're getting it now, aren't you?" he muttered.

"You think he would?"

"I would," he stated empathising it by shaking the knife at her. A bit of butter went flying and landed on the table but Jane didn't see it, too intent on his words to notice. "You see, there's no way that they'll get anything to stick on him, you know this too, don't you, and when he gets out and he will, he's going to come for you." He watched as the colour drained from her face, nodding slightly. "So running isn't really gonna help you, unless you can just disappear completely. Can you do that? Or would you rather just keep looking over your shoulder?"

She buried her face into her hands and leant her elbows on the table, not caring that she sent her cutlery to the floor with a clatter. She knew he was right, and she knew there was very little she could do about it.

"They promised he wouldn't hurt me," she muttered into her hands but he heard her and laughed.

"Janey, they'd promise you the moon if they thought it'd sweeten you up, but you don't really think they'd deliver, do you?"

"I don't have a choice," she said bitterly. "I have to turn up and I have to tell them what I saw."

"Well, you could disappear before then, it just depends on how far you're willing to go." He set the knife down on the plate carefully and placed his hands flat on the table. "How far_ are _you willing to go, Janey?" he drew the words out, his head inclined slightly.

"I… I don't know," she replied and felt her breathing constrict at the look on his face. One side of his mouth was curved into a smirk; his eyes held hers and he looked sinister.

"Leave it to me, Janey," he said and his grin widened and his tongue flicked out. "I'll make sure you're safe without you having to resort to putting your running shoes on, babe."

"Why?" she asked and half of her wished she could just keep her mouth shut, while the other half of her wanted to hear the answer.

"Why not?" he returned with a laugh. "You wanna know what I think?" He didn't wait for her to reply; he shoved his chair back suddenly watching as she jumped. "I think I need a shower." And without another word he was up and walking into her bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jane sagged and ran both hands through her hair. She was loosing control so rapidly that she hoped it was all a bad dream that she could wake from, but she knew it wasn't and it scared her. She got up from the table wearily and went to her wardrobe; she quickly dragged on a pair of jeans and a shirt before he finished.

She just finished the last button when he came out, the only thing that indicated his shower, was the lack of face paint and his hair was wet. His waistcoat was back on and done up and his tie was tied neatly. He had slicked his hair back and once again Jane felt a rush that she just didn't get. He turned to her and held out both hands, his gloves were on and a knife was in his right hand.

"So, what do you do on a Sunday, Janey? What fun do you have?"

She couldn't take her eyes from his knife as he advanced towards her slowly, his shoulders hunched and his steps measured.

"Fun?" she echoed him and swallowed hard as he stopped in front of her.

"Listen, Janey, you're going to have to get used to these." He held the knife out and watched as she recoiled backwards, all the blood left her face. "I forget sometimes that you don't like them. You know I won't use it on you." His patience was a little thin and it showed.

"I don't…" She looked up at him stricken and it all rushed out of her. "I don't know you won't. I sort of feel that you _might_ not, but you're the Joker, the same man that blew up Gotham Hospital, the same man that blew Rachel Dawes to Kingdom come," she whispered. "How can I tell you won't use it on me; who the hell am I that would make it so different for you."

He straightened slightly and he pushed his hair back from his cheek watching her closely.

"Look at me," he said quietly.

She dragged her eyes up to his and blinked, without the make-up he was completely different, even his eyes were different and yet it was still the Joker she saw.

"I asked myself that question too, y'know. Why isn't she dead yet? Why haven't I carved a smile into that face? I watched you sleep most of the night and here you are still breathing." He took a step forwards and chuckled when her legs gave out and she sank to the bed staring at him.

"I get it now, Janey, I really do. Do you get it yet?"

Jane shook her head at him swallowing heavily. He slid the knife into his pocket and stood before her, his hands behind his back as he hunched over to get right into her face.

"Do you want to hear it?" he whispered, his breath warm on her face. She nodded, completely unable to breathe; but to her amazement it wasn't fear that made her breathing stop.

"I like you," he said quietly, he licked his lips, his eyes kept flicking upwards as he spoke. "I've never liked anyone much, not even when I was a kid; but you? You I like."

"Why?" she breathed loosing herself in his dark eyes.

"Lots of reasons." He shrugged slightly, licked his lips and got to his knees to bring himself level with her. "When you forget yourself you're normal around me; sure I can frighten you, but most of the time you just talk to me like I'm a regular person. No one does that, Janey, not even the thugs I hire to help me. You don't stare at my scars; you don't ask questions or try to find answers to things that just don't have an answer. I'm not regular, sugar, and I don't want to be, I'm me, but with you it doesn't seem to matter, you just accept me; or at least you seem to. I like that, I really do."

"Most of the time I don't even see the scars," she admitted quietly. "Only when your paint is a bit smeared and even then I don't really think about it. They're just there."

"Bingo, we have a winner," he cackled. "See? Everyone looks at my scars, Janey, and I mean everyone, every time… but not you. Do you wanna know how I got them?"

She looked at his eyes and frowned. "You don't have to tell me, y'know."

"I know I don't," he replied and got up to sit beside her. "Do y'know what a Glasgow Smile is?"

"A rock band?" She hedged and watched as he chuckled.

"No, darlin', it's this…" He used both fingers to point to his scars. "A thug, years ago thought I was too pretty to be taken seriously. He took a knife and slit my face from ear to mouth on this side." He drew his finger down the curved scar. "And this side," he tapped the scar on his left cheek. "This side he put the knife through my cheek from the outside; he was gonna finish me I think, but didn't have the balls to keep going like the other side. He left the knife in my cheek and ran for it, too scared to finish what he'd started. I would have bled to death but someone found me and got me stitched up."

Jane bit her lip and frowned. "That's awful," she said quietly.

"Oh, he paid for it," he hissed evilly and chuckled again. "Although I do like to tell people how I got them, or what I think they want to hear; y'know, something that fits the occasion."

"Do they still hurt?" she asked, briefly wondering if she was getting the truth or one of the 'versions'.

"No, they never really did. I have a very high pain threshold, always have."

"Ouch, I cut myself on an envelope and the whole world hears," she replied dryly. She was at ease with him again and had temporarily forgotten her troubles.

"That's because you're a girl," he mocked her and turned to face her. "Touch them, Janey, I can feel that."

She didn't think twice, she just reached out her fingers and traced them backwards and forwards slowly, her fingertips memorising the feel of them. He closed his eyes and Jane was, for a moment, taken with his show of vulnerability; but just when she relaxed, his eyes shot open, his hands flew to her wrists and he dragged them away.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed, dragging her hands above her head as he loomed over her.

"Turn about is fair play," he muttered and holding her wrists in one hand he used his other hand to yank the shirt from her jeans. He tugged it high enough to reveal her scars. He saw her eyes darken with fear as she let out a whimper.

"I'm gonna touch them." He put his face up close to hers. "That's all, just touch them; do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes," she admitted shakily. "I tried going to a gym once, but the muscle is cut to hell and it pulls too much on the scar tissue."

"Yeah, pretty deep work this; what was he trying to do? Build a tram line?" He moved down her body, not letting her wrists go yet; he used his teeth to take the glove from his spare hand. He spat it out to the floor beside him and settled himself above the scars his fingers hovering over the lines.

Jane shut her eyes as unwanted memories scuttled into her mind.

"Open your eyes. It's me above you, not him." He enunciated the words sharply and it made her relax slightly.

"He had these knives fitted to his hand somehow," she said and watched as his head shot up to look at her in surprise that quickly melted away.

"Three of them, fixed to a leather glove?" he asked and watched as she nodded in surprise. "He killed a few, didn't he? I remember the paper coverage of it now. Fucking amateur, had no idea of the art of a knife."

"Yeah, well, that certainly isn't art down there," she mumbled as her throat closed over.

"No, but it is beautiful," he husked and his fingers caressed the scared skin. She hadn't been expecting his soft touch and it made her buck under him. He 'sshed' her quietly, his eyes never leaving the sight of his fingers running over the thick scars. His other hand loosened on her wrist slightly and Jane just lay there looking up at him as he leaned over her, tracing her scars with his fingertips, his tongue tracing the inside of his own scars.

"This is just too strange," she muttered and shook her head.

He looked up at her, his tongue flicked out and he lifted his fingers from her stomach. "What damage did he do?" he asked quietly.

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Have you been taking to Crane? He asked me that one when he first wanted to dig it all up."

He frowned down at her, his hand tightened around her wrist again as he leaned in close to her face. "Listen to me," he hissed. "Crane is a psychopath who had no interest in you or what happened other than to see your fear. I'm not, and I do."

Jane took a few seconds to decode the last statement and when it did sink in she frowned at him and then giggled at the absurdity of her reaction to him. His hand loosened again as he glared down at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" he hissed and tilted his head to glare at her; he let go of her wrists but she stayed exactly as she was and shook her head up at him.

"No." She stared up at him. "I was with a man, Justin, before this." Her fingers drifted to her scars but she didn't touch them. "He was okay, I was okay; we were happy enough I guess. Then this happened and things changed, I changed. He tried to understand, tried to wait for me to 'get over it', but I guess some things take too long. He couldn't look at them, not like you do, didn't dare touch them, and not just 'cause I'd freak like he was trying to skin me alive, but because he hated them. It was the proof that the Jane before was not the Jane after and never would be again. We went our separate ways and I realised it was no great loss, I couldn't let him touch me and that was unfair on him and I found I didn't care one way or the other. But here I am lying here, you touching me, holding my wrists above my head just like he did and it doesn't freak me. How absurd is that?"

He sat back on his heels and stared down at her in complete silence as he listened to her. "Has anyone touched you since?" he asked watching her face closely.

"I tried," she whispered and looked away from him. "I met a nice man about two years after it happened, just before I got the job in Arkham. He was easy going, patient and kind; fun to be with. But Pete would avoid my scars too and by avoiding them it would remind me. He wouldn't touch them, wouldn't even acknowledge them and so whenever I closed my eyes it wasn't Pete above me, it was that man, just waiting to slash at me. He got fed up too." She tried to laugh but it was a bit choked.

The Joker slid down onto the floor and laid his palm right over her scars and pressed down firmly. "You and me are different," he whispered and it made her look at him again. "I am my scars," he said when he saw she was listening closely added. "You aren't yours."

"Aren't I?" she replied quietly. "Then how come you're the only one who wants to see and touch them."

"Because I'm the only one who can understand. They're there, Janey, they'll never go away, they won't miraculously disappear and even if they did, they'd still be here." He tapped her head with his index finger, his other hand still pressed into her scars. "I know how that feels, you and me are different, but we fit and that's why we're friends."

"Would you still be the Joker if someone hadn't done that to you?" she asked reaching out to touch his scarred cheek.

He grinned at her and it was just this side of sane. "I was the Joker before he did this to me," he cackled. "That's why he gave me a permanent grin. I never did thank him properly; too late now of course. He's long since rotted with his inside around his neck."

"Not nice visuals," she groaned. He lifted his hand and caught the shirt around her midriff; he twisted it around his fist and hauled her up in front of him.

"It was poetic justice," he said quietly and let his eyes drop to her lips. "You never answered my question, what damage did he do?"

Jane caught his shoulders to stop her from falling and shrugged. "I was his first; he hadn't quite got the knack of it. He didn't catch any major organs and he didn't realise how much strength it takes to strangle someone. I played dead, in fact I wasn't that far off from it, but he left me thinking he'd done it."

"But he did rape you," he stated and watched the blood leave her face. She frowned and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Yeah, he did," she whispered.

"But you survived," he continued and pulled her slightly closer till his face was almost touching hers. "You beat him in the end."

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Yes, I did," she added more firmly.

"Then don't let Crane do what he couldn't, Janey. You run from Crane and he's won even before he tries to find you. Trust me, Janey, trust me to look after you."

Jane stared into his dark eyes and in one moment everything became clear.

"Okay," she whispered.

He smirked at her and stood up breaking his hold on her.

A knocking on the door had Jane looking up in surprise.

"Wakey, wakey, princess!" came the nasty voice of her landlord. "Rent day, time to pay or you can't stay!"

Jane rolled her eyes at the Joker.

"Thinks he's a poet," she said dryly and got up from the bed, tucking her shirt back into her jeans. He stayed where he was and watched as she went to her desk and drew out a tin. She took the roll of notes out and went to the door. She slid the safety chain on and opened the door.

"Got my receipt?" she asked him.

"Well, hello to you too, Jane… oh wow, had a fight did you?" He peered at the bruising on her face and stepped closer to the door.

"Fell down the stairs," she said casually. "And now I'm going to sue you for neglect on the lift."

"Ah, you never use the elevator anyway," he retorted and held out the receipt she always demanded from him. She took it and then switched the notes to that hand and slid it through the gap.

She waited patiently while he counted it, just like he did every week.

"Ah, if only everyone was as honest and as regular as you, my life would be so much easier, Jane." He mock saluted her. "See ya next week."

Jane nodded at him and went in shutting and locking the door. She turned to see the Joker had moved and was right behind her.

"You never answered before, so c'mon, tell me what you do on Sundays?" he asked her and licked his lips.

"Write, take some bread to the park and feed the ducks. Do the shopping, listen to music, clean up a bit; I dunno, just stuff I guess." She said and crossed to put the receipt into her desk.

"Well, I'm not much into cleaning but I can watch really well. Or you can write and I'll watch," he stated and nodded his head, his hands going to out to the side.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked him, wondering just why he'd really stayed so long this time.

"Don't you want me?" he replied and lowered his head to glare at her balefully.

"Of course," she said straight away and blinked at the sudden change in his manner. He clapped his hands together delightedly and turned to throw himself on to her bed. "Well, get doing stuff then." He put his hands behind his head, crossed his feet and grinned happily at her.

Jane shook her head in amusement and crossed to the stereo; she flicked through her collection and put Alison Krauss on and then went to clear up the kitchen. She looked up ten minutes later to find him sound asleep flat out on the bed. She smiled softly and quietly and gently she covered him with a blanket and sat at the desk to write.

* * *

Hours passed as she had found a muse that wouldn't let her go. She was three chapters in when the phone rang making her jump and gasp. She was on a train of thought she didn't want to leave, so she just ignored it. It finally rang off but she didn't really notice.

"Why didn't you answer it?" asked the slightly groggy tone of the Joker from behind her. She jumped; she'd forgotten he was there.

"Ah, damn, I forgot you were there, did it wake you up?" She looked around at him and watched as he rubbed his jaw line and peered at her bedside clock.

"Is that 3pm?" he asked slightly horrified.

"No, it's three in the morning; while you slept the world bumped with a meteorite and now the sun shines when it's night time," she said vaguely, looking back down at her writing.

A hand slid around her neck and under her jaw, while another hand gripped her hair and tilted her head backwards till he could look down at her.

"Surely that wasn't sarcasm I detected from sweet tongued Janey?" he purred down at her, his face giving away no indication of his feelings.

She swallowed awkwardly, realising that apart from a small shiver of anticipation that slid down her spine there was no fear. She locked eyes with him and lifted one hand to touch his cheek gently; she saw his eyes narrow as he ever so slightly leant into her touch.

"Do you know what they say about sarcasm?" he whispered and let go of her throat to turn the chair around. Her hair was still gripped in his fist but her hand lost contact with his face.

"Yeah, it's the lowest form of wit and only fools indulge in it," she said huskily. She could feel her blood racing through her as he came closer to her, his hand going back to circle her neck. But she also knew it wasn't fear and she wasn't such an idiot that she didn't realise it was attraction at its basest form.

"Clever girl," he replied nodding his head slightly. He licked his lips and Jane's breathing hitched. "Should I punish you?"

Jane was completely unable to say anything, just watch as his face came closer; she lifted both hands and framed his face; she could feel the scars against her palms, she flexed her fingers slightly. He let go of her hair and cupped her head pulling her towards him quickly; his lips crushed against hers. Her fingers flexed again and she kissed him back, his hand on her throat joined his other hand on her head as he kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the chair as he kissed her so thoroughly that Jane's head was spinning. There was nothing gentle about it, nothing sweet and yet it didn't frighten her at all. She moved her hands and gripped his shoulders to gain some sort of purchase over the feelings that were coursing through her.

The phone ringing again brought his head up from her with a frustrated growl. His eyes crossed slightly and he pulled back away from her.

"You'd better answer that," he said roughly and staggered back to slump onto her bed.

"Er… yeah," she dragged the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" her voice was husky and out of breath as she stared at him.

"Jane? Did I wake you up?" came a familiar voice that had Jane sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"I… oh… er… no, I… hi, Ron." She watched as the Joker stood up and tugged at his tie imitating a hanging and then pointed at the phone. She frowned at him and then couldn't help grin when he rolled his eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right still."

"Well, I haven't left the country, if that's what's worrying you."

He laughed embarrassed and Jane knew that was exactly what was worrying him.

"Of course you wouldn't do that, Jane," he said calmly.

"No, of course I wouldn't; I have idiot stamped onto my passport. There isn't another country that would take me," she said dryly and heard the Joker chuckled darkly.

"It will be all right, Jane," his voice was kind and deep and made her smile regretfully.

"So I take it the law courts haven't been blown up then and the trial is still set for Tuesday."

"What?" She heard the confusion in his voice and couldn't help laughing slightly, her eyes on where the Joker had sat up on his elbows to stare at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a blind hope at saving my neck."

"You will have full protection, Jane," he said quietly. "He won't get away with it this time, but even in the very unlikely event that something was to go wrong, we would give you full protection."

"For the rest of my life?" she asked and turned to lean her head in her hand on the deck.

"It won't come to that," he answered slowly. "I wanted to let you know that I'll meet you on Tuesday morning with Mr Burns. I'll be with you, Jane, it'll be fine."

Jane realised that this wasn't normally done and it made her feel guilty for being so off handed with him.

"Thank you, Ron," she said softly. "I appreciate that, I really do."

"You're welcome," he said and then went quiet for awhile. "I'll see you on Tuesday then."

"Okay, bye," she heard him repeat her bye and then she hung up.

"What do you appreciate?" came a low voice from behind her.

"He's going to blow up the law courts for me, apparently he's not fussy and thought 50 cents was an absolute bargain," she returned and sat back and spun the chair round to face him.

"And there you have the problem with today's criminals, no self-respect. That job is worth at least a dollar," he snorted and then laughed as he ran his hands through his hair shaking it up slightly. "Come here, sugar, and let me kiss you again."

Jane blushed as she remembered the kiss that the phone had broken apart; she shot to her feet, crossing quickly to the kitchen area. "I was going to make up something to eat. You slept through lunch and I forgot to eat," she stated shakily and began riffling through her one cupboard. She dragged out a packet of dried pasta, tinned tomatoes and some tinned tuna.

"Do I scare you?" came a husky whisper from behind her. She jumped and dropped the tuna onto the counter with a clatter. She turned and there he was right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move.

"I…er…" She clutched the countertop and shook her head at him. He chuckled and leant right up to her, his mouth by her ear.

"Liar." He drew the word out slowly, his hot breath on her ear made her eyes close and her toes tingle.

"T….Tu tu tuna P p pasta?" she dragged out and went rigid when he leant his forehead on her shoulder and laughed insanely.

"Tu tu tu tuna pppasta, sounds fine," he mocked her and turned his face into her neck. He sniffed deeply and then licked at her skin before stepping back away from her.

She shuddered and shifted slightly, the sensations he caused she had no business feeling and it was best she remembered that.

She made Tuna Pasta and they ate it in front of her ancient TV, watching old black and white movies. No mention more was made of the kiss and he finally left her late in the evening. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa and he'd left her there, locking the door and slipping out through the bathroom window again, throwing his coat and jacket down first and making sure the window was closed behind him.

……………………….

A/N:

Quick note on his scars. I've studied the Jokers scars quite extensively, (the things we writers have to do, it's such a hard job at times.lol) There's some great pictures on YouTube (and some film shots of him in different scenes if you're interested in dialogue) so I've made him describe the scars as they actually are. I.e. one side is definitly a full Glasgow/chelsea smile but the other side doesn't reach his lip, so I invented this story for him.

I'd better just warn you, if you haven't already noticed, that this is not going to be a break neck speed thriller. I amble along most of the time and waffle a lot (waffle rambling, talking around a subject in ever decreasing circles until we finally arrive at the subject itself.) There is a story in here; it just takes me hundreds of words to get to it. I always admire those of you who can write several months in one chapter, I can just about get a day done. I just wish I knew how to speed things along, but then my husband says I could talk for England in real life, so, I don't suppose my writing stands much chance.

If you liked it and you've managed to stay awake, thanks very much. If you've reviewed or PM'd me, thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: I can't begin to say how much I like the fact you like this story. Thanks so much for your reviews. Ands thanks also to those of you who have put me on alert, whether you review or not. The fact you put me on alert lets me know that you're enjoying it. I just hope you continue to like it.

Warning: This chapter is long and covers nearly two days. That's good for me!

Chapter Six

Jane was late to work the following morning; she'd woken up on the sofa late and in a strange position that left her feeling tired, out of sorts and with a stiff neck.

She'd been relieved to see that the Joker had left some time through the night, but to her distress she couldn't deny the slight disappointment she also felt.

She spent the day annoyed that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't slip into her daydreaming. Instead she spent the time going over and over the events of the past months. Her normal life had gone crazy at break neck speed and it left her reeling.

She was in serious trouble for more than one reason. She was about the testify against a very dangerous man, while getting mixed up with another, probably infinitely more dangerous man. Jane, who normally had no dealings with men at all, had managed to get the attentions of two very dangerous ones. One of those men, Crane, she was absolutely sure would kill her as soon as look at her. The other one, the Joker, she was fairly sure he wasn't interested in killing her any time soon, but that left only one other reason why he would be interested in her and on that score she had no doubt that it was something she couldn't deliver. And then his choice not to harm her just may well change when he realised he was wasting his time.

Jane left Arkham and caught the bus to the precinct. She filled a report about her missing bag, was given zero sympathy and very little tolerance. She left the precinct in a foul mood and with only a short amount of time left before the bank would close.

She made it with minutes to spare and arrived at the counter of a spotty faced teenager, who Jane was sure was only just out of diapers.

"I've come to tell you that I had my bag snatched on Saturday evening," she started.

"You need to inform the PD, ma'am, not us."

"I have informed them," she said slowly trying very hard to keep her patience. "Inside my bag was all the details of my checking account, my ID and my cheque card. I need to make sure that those details are changed to protect my account."

"Well, Ma'am we always advise our clients to not keep their cheque books and cards together."

"I know that," Jane said quietly and took a deep breath. "But I did, and now I need to have those details changed."

"There is a fee for changed details and there are forms to fill in."

"I understand." Jane nodded and took the form the teller passed to her. "I want to get some of my money out now though, please. Just to keep going until my details are mailed to me."

"I'll need some form of ID before I can release any funds. Do you have your ID Card?"

"It was stolen too," Jane said and just resisted snapping. "I have no other ID with me."

"I'm sorry but without any ID I can't release any funds to you."

"I just want twenty dollars to see me for cab fares this week." Jane said and knew by the slightly haughty look on the tellers face she wasn't getting any. "Right, well, can I see the manager?"

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment, but I would be more than happy to transfer you to a colleague in order for you to make an appointment," he said blankly and smiled a polite but impersonal smile at her.

"I just want twenty dollars," she said in frustration. "Couldn't I give you all my details, isn't that enough? I know my pin numbers; I can give you any security details you need to prove it's me."

"I'm sorry ma'am, if you would like to fill those forms out, you'll need to do it now, we close in five minutes."

Jane took the forms and pursing her lips began to scratch out her details with the pen he supplied. She was halfway down when there was a commotion at the main entrance. She resisted turning, knowing that if she didn't fill out the form quickly the teller would take great delight in telling her they were closed and to come back tomorrow.

She heard a shriek and then gunshots being fired into the air. She dropped the pen in fright and whirled around to see several men storming through the bank ordering everyone onto the floor. She saw the clown mask on the man closest to her and shook her head in disbelief. She got to the floor and cowered under the till above her. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. It was just her luck to be two paragraphs from completion on the form and have the Joker raid the bank, preventing her from finishing.

She saw a pair of feet stop in front of her and orders were barked to the teller behind the desk above her. She didn't recognise the voice and she knew she'd know his voice anywhere; she stayed very still and tried to make herself very small.

She waited as the money was brought out in bags and taken to the front. She watched as the feet in front of her paced back and forth in aggravation.

"Where's the ambulance?" came a voice that Jane knew very well. She curled even smaller and kept very quiet.

"What ambulance?" asked the man in front of her.

There was a screech of tyres from outside and the main front window was burst open as an ambulance was smashed into the building.

"That ambulance," came a low cackle and he stepped forwards till Jane could see the brown tattered shoes he wore. She bit her lip and tucked herself further into a ball.

"Load it all on!" he barked and moved away. The other pair of feet disappeared and suddenly the teller was being dragged forwards and shoved to the ground beside Jane. He fell sideways into her, sending her toppling to the side, and into a display stand. It tottered sideways and then fell crashing to the ground sending hundreds of flyers all over the floor.

"What's going on?" came the low voice of the Joker as he came back over. Jane risked a glance up and she met his eyes, biting her lip.

He sighed and his hands went out to the sides in exasperation when he saw her.

"Of all the fucking banks in Gotham," he muttered and flapped his hands again.

"Money's loaded, boss," came a shout from the ambulance.

The Joker tilted his head to the side regarding Jane and sighed, before he turned on his heel, crossed to the ambulance and climbed in. It shot out of the building just as he shut the door behind him.

Jane sank back against the desk and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the teller said and burst into tears. "I thought he was going to kill you. What did he mean anyway?" he sobbed.

Jane snorted and shook her head before climbing to her feet and getting out of the building before the police could get her and her life became an even bigger circus than it already was.

./././././././

She lay awake that night, thoughts and feelings entwining around her mind until she could no longer even try to sleep.

Just to pour oil onto troubled waters, when she'd arrived home there had been a message on her machine from the DA, Michael Burns. He'd told her that the judge had ruled it was to be an open court and that two detectives, Ives and Day would pick her up tomorrow from her flat. Now she knew the trial would be packed with reporters, not to mention the now very real fact that someone may even try and stop her from testifying.

Jane gave up on trying to sleep and got up. Wrapping her robe around her, she went to the desk and in order to distract herself, tried writing; but she ended up just staring blankly at the pen in her hand.

She heard a rustling at her window and when she looked up, the white face of the Joker was peering in at her, a lurid grin on his disfigured face. She took a deep breath to still the sudden shock of fear and then stood up to let him in.

"You scared me," she said as he clambered through the window and into her room.

"Yup, I like doing that, its fun," he chuckled and paced around the room briefly before casting off his black jacket. "So, sugar, of all the banks in Gotham, you happen to bank at the same one as the Galino Boys do. What are the odds?"

"Huh?" She stared at him as he stood in the middle of her apartment. He was still dressed in the dark blue shirt and black trousers he'd raided the bank in. "I didn't know you had other clothes," she mused and then shook her head at her own thought process.

"What?" He looked vaguely thrown until it sank in what she meant and then he just laughed. "What do you think I do when I need to get the purple one mended or cleaned? You reckon I wander around naked?" He watched as colour flooded her cheeks.

"No, no, that is, I don't think…" She cleared her throat and decided to shut up while she was ahead.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked her and waggled his eyebrows. "Gonna be famous tomorrow, honey."

Jane sighed as she remember just what faced her tomorrow.

"Yeah and when they louse up, I'll be famous _and_ dead, or mentally insane or possible even all three."

"Janey, you can't be dead and insane, that's impossible," he stated and nodded his head. "Although you could be famous and insane, that would work. There are lots of people who qualify for that category; whether they know it or not."

"Mmmm." She eyed him with a frown and then crossed to her kitchen area tying the belt around her tighter. She put the coffee on and waited.

He came to stand beside her, his black gloves still on his hands. "So what are they expecting from you tomorrow?"

Jane looked up at him from the mugs and snorted. "For me to be honest; would you believe it?"

"Yes, they're kinda naive like that," he said slowly and took the now filled mug from her. "You're up late, sugar, can't sleep?"

"No." She crossed to the sofa and sat down, not surprised when he joined her. She looked at him sideways, his face paint was smeared and in places almost missing. It made his look more sinister.

"You've been busy," she stated and then frowned. "Although, I wasn't expecting you to show up in the bank; do y'know that because you raided the bank I couldn't finish filling in the form and now I'll have to wait and go to the other branch four miles away. And even then I can't get any money unless I can prove who I am."

"Yeah, well you can't say your life is boring," he stated and leant his head back against the seat and rocked it from side to side.

"Boring has its upside, especially when all I wanted was a twenty to tide me over till they sorted it out," she replied and stuck her feet up onto the coffee table besides his. "You could do with some new shoes," she said absently.

"Ah, but these are special, watch." He tapped the sole of his shoe on the coffee table and a wicked looking blade slid from the toe of his shoe.

"Owww!" She winced as she watched him tap his shoe again and it slid back into his shoe. "Don't think you can find them in _Vogue_, but I could be wrong," she muttered and sipped at her coffee.

He chuckled again and slung his arm around behind her head on the sofa. "So, tell me, how you gonna handle it tomorrow when the defence lawyer starts ripping you to shreds?"

"Don't know; go with the flow I suppose. I know what's true and that's all the matters really."

He laughed loud and long then, his hand coming down to grip her shoulder.

"Oh, no, my sweet little innocent, that's not all that matters and you're gonna find that out. You're gonna face fire tomorrow and do you know the only way to fight fire?"

"Water?"

"Fire, you fight fire with fire, sweetheart. You give as good as you get, you fight them every step of the way. They're gonna try and make it look as if you're obsessed with Crane and that he turned you down and you're trying to frame him now."

"That's just disgusting," she snorted. "Are they really going to do that?"

"Count on it, they're gonna need to make you look bad. I'll give you some advice, Janey girl, don't go on about his eyes; that's just too damn creepy anyway. No talking about how he makes you feel either; just that you feel nothing for him or about him. They'll try and make you out to be the whore and him the wronged doctor."

"Great, I feel like a lamb to the slaughter," she said and slumped to lean against him.

"You are, sweetheart, you are."

"You're not much help here," she said dryly.

"I'm telling you what to expect, aren't I?" he said offended. "Apart from not going, there's very little that can help you now."

"Oh, thanks, that really makes me feel better!" She tried to push away from him, but he tightened his grip on her shoulder and held her against him.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better, babe, just make sure you know what you're walking into."

"At the moment I'm more worried about whether I'll be walking out of it. Michael rang earlier to say that they'd decided to make it an 'open' court. Can you believe that?"

"Have they really?" He raised his eyebrows and then turned to smirk down at her. "I can make you feel better, babe, want me to tell you how?"

"Yeah, go on then," she looked up at him. He half closed his eyes, his mouth curved downwards against the scars.

"No, I don't think I will," he muttered. "I'll show you instead." His lips caught hers and he forced her backwards into the sofa. Her hands fluttered in her lap as he intensified the kiss and then as suddenly as he kissed her he stopped. He leant back and she blinked up at him, most of the paint around his mouth had been smeared into oblivion; she lifted a shaky hand and felt her mouth was covered in the paint.

"I want to see where else I can get this paint," he muttered and swooped down again. His mouth closed around her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. She let out a strangled gasp as her stomach seemed to twist in on itself, her head fell back of its own accord and her hands went to his shoulders. He sucked at her skin, his hands gripping her arms tightly as he worked some sort of magic on her skin. He turned in the seat bringing her with him to lay her awkwardly across his lap; she twisted her hands in his hair as his mouth worked its way up her throat to her lips again. He kissed her senseless his tongue demanding and gaining entrance to her mouth. Jane was drowning in fire, something she'd never experienced before and it was making her squirm on the seat. His hand left her arm and fumbled at her waist and then she heard a cutting sound that doused the fire with pure ice. She wasn't in his arms anymore; she was in a parking lot and a blade was being dragged up her skin. She froze for half a second and then began fighting; fighting with everything she had. Her fingers tangled in his hair tugging sharply at the strands, he shouted out but Jane was lost in a memory. He ripped her hands from his hair and she went for his skin instead, her nails making contact with his cheek, her eyes shut all the time.

"Stop!" he shouted at her and fought her easily; catching and pinning her hands together on her chest, and then shoving her from his lap onto the floor. She scrambled to her feet, knocking the table sideways as she put the table between them. He jumped to his feet, clutching as his cheek and she realised what she'd done.

"Oh gods." She sank to her knees clutching at her stomach, her breathing heavy and her eyes glassy with fear still. "You… your knife." She looked down at the tie of her robe and saw it had been severed. Her eyes went to the knife in his hand; he followed her gaze and swore viscously before turning and throwing the knife with deadly accurate aim at her front door. She watched as it hit dead centre and swayed with the force.

"I won't use it on you," he shouted at her and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the red paint even more.

Jane took a deep breath trying to get herself under control; she was frightened still and it was showing.

"Janey, you're pissing me off," he cried out and standing on the sofa jumped over it to pull the knife from the door. He crossed to the kitchen area and slammed it down on the counter before placing his hands palm downwards and leaning forwards.

"You cut my tie," she struggled to her feet, almost tripping on the edging of her robe.

"Yeah, your tie, not you." He slumped forwards and let his head hang forward slightly. "You had it tied so damn tight I'd still be fumbling."

"Maybe," she muttered and lifted one hand to see several strands of his hair still caught in her fingers. She winced and looked at him, but he merely smacked his lips and rolled his eyes at her. "But at least we'd still be on the couch and not like this," she said with a hitch and let his hair fall to the floor.

"And you really don't think your hung up?" he said and some of the darkness was leaving his voice. He stood up and undid the top button on his shirt. He picked up a cloth from the sink and wet it from the tap. He came around the counter towards her and chuckled when she didn't move.

"It's not me that scares you, is it," he stated and catching her jaw in one hand he began cleaning off the paint that had smeared on her face and throat.

"I was doing fine!" She defended herself and stood there letting him clean her up. "I was doing more than fine; I haven't felt like that in ever; Justin certainly didn't make me feel that way." The fear was receding from her to crouch at the corner of her mind.

"Well, that goes some way to restoring my ego," he said quietly. "I didn't think you'd know I'd cut it," he admitted suddenly.

"I heard it and it…" She tried to pull away from him but he gripped her tightly and scowled at her.

"Keep going, babe, I'm not going to know if you don't tell me."

"He had other knives, not just the ones on his glove," she whispered. "He scraped them over the ground; it makes a horrible metallic sound. He used one to cut my clothes off, the sound of fabric cutting…" She shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, babe, if you close them you won't know it's me." He leant his forehead against hers and breathed on her face. She opened her eyes and stared into his dark ones; he lifted his head slightly, caught her face with both hands and licked her lips quickly making her gasp. "Keep talking, Janey."

"He took his time in cutting my clothes; it seemed to make him more, more… well, excited I guess. He started with my blouse and worked his way down until they were in tatters around me and none on me." She took a deep breath, her knees were shaking. She lifted her hands and gripped his forearms; he brought them both to their knees but he didn't let go of her face.

"When you cut the tie, it sounded just the same and it wasn't you anymore. It was him and it hurt again, it hurt all over and I couldn't stand it. I had to stop it; I knew if I didn't stop it, it was my stomach next."

"I won't cut your clothes again," he muttered and dragged her against him, burying her head in his chest as he rocked her sideways and pawed at her hair with a heavy hand.

"I don't think that I can do what you want." Her voice was muffled in his shirt but he heard. "I can't be what you want me to be."

"And how do you know that, babe? What makes you think I want you to be anything other than what you are?"

"And how long will you put up with me suddenly freaking out? What if it's at an inopportune moment and you can't stop?" Her voice was almost lost now but still he heard. He caught her arms and pushed her away from him slightly to peer down at her with an odd look in his eyes. His face was so smeared now, it was hard to see any definition and it made him seem even darker than usual.

"The other guy, Peter, he raped you too?" he asked with incredulity in his voice.

"Huh?" she peered up at him confused.

"He got to a point with you and you freaked on him, didn't you?" He watched her nod still unsure what he meant.

"But he kept going," he added and saw it in her eyes. He let his head go back and let out a barking laugh. "I know how to pick 'em, don't I?" he muttered and looked back at her.

Jane wrenched free from his grip and moved putting the sofa between them.

"Yeah, well you can un-pick me and get the hell out of here." She clutched the robe around her tightly and refused to look further than his open shirt. "Go on, get the hell out and stay out!"

"Fiesty," he muttered his tongue flicked out. "I ain't going anywhere, babe, better get used to it," he empathised the 't' sound and then licked his lips again.

"No." She shook her head and moved around him to the kitchen counter. She looked down at the knife and revulsion roiled through her. "No, just take your damn knife and go."

"I underestimated you," he admitted conversationally and stalked towards her. "I don't do that often, in fact I can't remember the last time it happened, well I can, but those ferries were different; but I really, really _don_'_t_ like _it_. You're quite the little fighter, Janey." He stopped on the other side of the counter and reaching out quickly he caught the edges of her robe and pulled her towards him over the counter. "I like _that _though, I really do."

"Please, it's too much," she whispered. "I can't…"

"Well, that's where we disagree, Janey, you think you can't, and I know you can." He smacked his lips together. "But I do resent being compared to that other wanker," he hissed. "He might have no self-control but I do. And if you _think_ about it you'll realise just how much I have. Pick up the knife, Janey, and I'll show you just how much self-control I do have."

"No!"

"Pick it up!" He enunciated every word, watching as tears formed in her eyes. He sighed and let go of her abruptly to take the knife himself; he flipped it watching her wince before sliding it into his trouser pocket. "I'm too soon for you, aren't I, babe? You can't take it tonight."

Jane used the counter to hold her up. "I feel as if I've been run over," she whispered and burst into tears.

"Don't!" He flapped his hands at her. "Don't cry! I don't know what to do with you when you cry."

"Leave me alone," she muttered and found she didn't mean it at all.

"All right," he agreed and backed away from her. He picked up his jacket and crossed to the window he'd come in through. He looked back at her but she was wiping her face, rubbing at her eyes and looking very miserable. He shuddered and shook his head before opening the window and climbing out, shutting it behind him.

Jane stumbled to the bed and falling onto it face first cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were troubled that night, vague images of the Joker laughing at her as she burned in the docks. She woke up the following morning, gritty eyes and feeling very edgy.

She showered and dressed quickly and then went to her kitchen area to make a coffee and some toast. She reached for the coffee pot and stopped when she saw a twenty dollar bill on the counter; a small switchblade was stuck through the forehead of the picture of Jackson holding it to the counter. She frowned and removed the knife; she didn't know how to close it without severing a finger so she shoved it to the back of her cutlery drawer and then picked up the bill, a note fell from behind it. When she opened it she realised he must have come back in to leave the money on her counter, but he hadn't disturbed her. She frowned deeper wondering why it no longer unnerved her to think he was around when she didn't know it.

She unfolded the note and read it:

_Here's your twenty. If you don't catch a cab and walk home in the dark, I'll kill you myself, understand? I haven't finished with you yet, Janey. J_

She couldn't help but grin, but at the same time she knew that he meant it. She put the crisp dollar bill into her pocket and briefly wondered if it was one that came from the bank. She rather suspected it had to be, and she wasn't sure how that sat with her. If she used it, she would be guilty of using money she knew was stolen. If she didn't use it she might well end up getting hurt; and then she'd have to face him.

She reasoned it out and decided that if she were walking down the road and had found it, she'd have spent it; well, she had found it, under his knife in her kitchen. That would have to solve her conscience and it did a bit.

* * *

By 9.30 am she was being escorted down her stairs to the waiting car in the street.

"Everything will be just fine," Ron said gently and held the door open for her, helping her to climb into the back.

"I hope so," she replied.

"If the trial goes on past the day, which it might, it's fine with your employers. They themselves are part of the trial so they've been very understanding."

Jane watched as he buckled himself into the seat beside her and then grinned at her. She smiled wanly and looked out of the window.

By the time they arrived at the Law Courts Jane was just wishing for the whole thing to be over.

Michael Burns met her with a wide welcoming smile; he was quite attractive but not as attractive as Harvey Dent had been. But Jane figured it had to be more than looks that got them this job, or at least she hoped it was. She shook hands with him and was swept along to a small room which led into the courts.

"You can stay here through the trial, and then when you're called, a police officer will come for you through that door and escort you in. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded and him and sat at the seat he indicated to.

"You'll be sworn in and then the Defence attorney, Christopher Eaton will question you first and then I shall. All we ask is for you to answer all questions as truthfully and as clearly as you can. Okay?"

Jane nodded her head again and gave him a watery smile.

"It'll be fine," he said confidently and with a few more blank words that she really didn't hear he left her and Jane was alone.

She crossed her legs and examined her tights, glad to see no signs of a ladder just yet. On the grand scale of things she didn't think it would matter if she did have a run, but it would be just like her to be beamed all over Gotham City with a ladder visible in her tights. She could see the headlines now:

_Jane mucks up in court (with laddered tights). _

Or else the headline that frightened her more: _Women with laddered tights killed while testifying against Crane._

Of course she knew that was far from the snappy headlines papers ran but the thought was there. She wondered what her odds of just getting up and walking out were. Running away, as the Joker told her. Yes, she would be running away, any sane person would be doing just the same. Damn him for playing his little mind games with her, and getting her to stay in Gotham, when she knew the sane thing to do was to run and run as fast as she could.

* * *

Jane was sat there for hours; she hadn't realised how long winded cases could be until someone brought in wrapped sandwiches and a cup of coffee that resembled engine oil. She was drew her notebook out of her bag and produced a pen from the side pocket. She could at least try and use the time productively.

Another cup of coffee and plate of biscuits arrived at 4.30 pm and she was told that she would most probably be called soon. Soon was ten minutes later when a court official appeared to take her in. She was a kind plump woman in her fifties and she smiled kindly at Jane.

Jane stood up and wiped her sweaty hands down her skirt; now she was terrified. She followed the woman into the court and nearly turned tail to leave again. She hadn't realised just what an open court would really mean. The entire seating area behind the barriers was filled with reporters, the instant she stepped into sight, hundreds of flash bulbs went off blinding her, and making her stumble. The lady caught her elbow and steered her into the seat; Jane dropped into it most ungracefully with a grunt that could probably be heard in Outer Mongolia. She stared around her and then realised there was an upper level too and that was just as packed as the lower level. She looked and spotted Michael Burns who was talking in a whisper to a very pretty blonde beside him. Her eyes swung to the other side and she jumped as she saw Jonathon Crane sitting there, looking as calm and collected as possible. His hair was still slightly too long over his ears and he still wore than infernal jumper under his suit jacket. His eyes were still the same intense blue almost hidden behind black framed glasses and he still wore the same smug look. She swallowed and looked away quickly.

"Order, order in the court!" snapped a voice and the reporters stopped their chattering and listened intently as Jane was sworn in.

Christopher Eaton stood up, straightened his tie and came towards her. His hair was blonde and his eyes dark, so dark Jane immediately thought of a shark heading towards her. She pushed back in her seat slightly and stared at him

"Just try to relax, Miss Kimble. All we need you to do is answer the questions put to you honestly and as accurately as you can," he purred and smiled at her.

She blinked but made no other movement.

"How long have you been employed at Arkham Asylum?"

"3 years," she answered no inflection in her voice at all.

"And in those three years you were/are a cleaner on the maximum security wing?"

"Yes." She nodded her at him and risked a quick peak at Michael, but he was whispering to the blonde again about something that they had in file between them.

"And are you happy there?" He smiled at her again and this time Jane thought of snakes.

"It's my job," she replied.

"Answer the question with a yes or no, please," he said kindly

Jane frowned slightly, remembering how the Joker had asked her that same question. She remembered her reply to him and it suddenly struck her how before him she had been happy; but now? Since he had moved into her life and frequented it whenever he chose she seemed to have lost that inner balance.

"Miss Kimble?"

Jane realised she zoned slightly and blinked a few times.

"Yes," said firmly, mentally stealing herself from wandering again.

"You had to think about that question, didn't you? Are you sure of your reply?"

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about that," she said artlessly. "I was miles away, someone else asked me that question once, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

He was thrown by her reply and it showed. He frowned slightly, and readjusted his tie again. Jane made sure not to look at Crane. Unfortunately his next question made it impossible not to.

"Please tell me, do you recognise the man sitting at that table?" He pointed at Crane and Jane steeled herself to glance across at him and then back at Christopher Eaton.

"Yes," she answered.

"What is his name?"

"Well, I know him as Doctor Jonathon Crane, so I assume that's his name," she replied honestly.

"And he worked at the Asylum while you were employed there is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." She blinked up at him, a movement above his head in the galley caught her attention and she looked up. A man was making his way into the only empty seat at the front of the galley. He was tall and wrapped in a black overcoat, but it was his face that made her frown. The lower half of his face was concealed by a woolly scarf wrapped around it. His hair was jet black and tied back with a ponytail. For a few seconds she thought it was the Joker and then dismissed it as being ridiculous. He'd not come here for her and risk his freedom, not even to have a good a laugh.

She suddenly realised Christopher had asked her another question and she had no idea what it was. She groaned and shrugged at him.

"I'm sorry, can you ask that again, I'm a little distracted by all the… ah… yes, I'm sorry."

"I asked if you had much contact with Dr Crane," he repeated himself the smile had left his mouth now when it became apparent that Jane had not fallen for his charm.

"No, not really," she replied.

"So you never spoke with him during your time at Arkham."

"I did speak to him; I think everyone there would have said hello or something at some point."

He tugged at his tie and gave her a small smile.

"Are you single, Miss Kimble?"

Jane stared at him and lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Do you, or did you, find Dr Crane attractive?"

"No."

"Oh, come now, Miss Kimble, no need to be coy here, most women find him attractive on some level, surely you must have noticed his looks." His voice was oily and condescending.

"I didn't find Dr Crane attractive on any level," she said firmly and clearly. No, it would seem her tastes ran more to the scarred and hard type.

"So you didn't pursue a relationship with him?" he asked quietly.

Jane laughed now, she couldn't help it. She covered her mouth and coughed to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, it's just… that's ludicrous."

"Is that because of your past, Miss Kimble?"

"Objection, your honour, Miss Kimble's past has no relevance on the matter at all."

"Your honour, if you'd let me continue, I will show the court exactly how much her past has a bearing in her credibility as being a reliable witness."

"Over-ruled, continue with your line of questioning, Mr Eaton, but I expect to see some line of connection quickly." The Judge spoke sharply and Jane risked a quick look at him. He was an older man, portly and unless she was mistaken, he was rigidly bored.

"Please answer the question, Miss Kimble, do you imply that your past would have a bearing on your not finding Dr Crane attractive."

"No, I don't find him attractive because he's not my type, not because he's a man, Mr Eaton. I don't seem to find clean cut, pretty boy types attractive, no offence Dr Crane," she added in his general direction

There was a laugh from the galley above that made Jane look up quickly but she still wasn't sure. The laugh spread and the judge banged his gravel for order.

"Did Dr Crane offer to help you at any time with the…" He looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Assault, rape and subsequent knifing inflicted on you seven years ago, Miss Kimble?"

"I neither asked for nor required any help," she said tightly, her face muscles hurting now from staying so still.

"That wasn't my question, Miss Kimble, did Dr Crane offer you any help?"

She swallowed and this time couldn't keep her eyes from straying to Crane; he was sat with his hands steepled on the desk watching her with a smirk.

"He never formally offered me help," she replied and she could see it was not the answer he had wanted.

"So he did try to offer help in some way?"

"No," she replied.

"But from my understanding, Dr Crane was aware of your past and how it was affecting your life and concern moved him to try and assist you."

"Then your understanding is flawed, Mr Eaton, as god is my witness, that man never asked my permission for anything."

"Moving on from the permission point, Miss Kimble, is it not true that Dr Crane would offer you a chance to talk over your experience?

"No, it's not true. He would ask intrusive questions about the actual rape itself, he wanted to know things I was not prepared to reply to and could see no good coming from them."

"He is a trained Psychiatrist, Miss Kimble, do you not agree he would know the best questions to help you cope better?

"If he had my permission to ask questions, then I guess he would know what to ask, but seeing…"

"Thank you, Miss Kimble. Is it true you attacked Dr Crane?"

Jane mentally cringed and clutched her hands tighter. "Yes,"

"In what way, Miss Kimble?"

"With a stapler." She whispered, she was really starting to sweat now.

"And where abouts on his person?"

"Objection your honour,"

"Your honour, please, I'm establishing why Miss Kimble cannot be counted as an unbiased witness."

"Proceed; you may answer the question, Miss Kimble."

"His privates," she whispered. "I'm short; it was all I could reach; if I'd thought about it I should have aimed for his filthy mouth."

Someone in the top galley laughed loudly making every one else laugh again. Jane looked up to see the man with the scarf clapping his hands slowly at her. She knew then, she knew and it made her grin and panic at the same time; the Joker was up there watching everything that was happening.

"I don't think it's that amusing, Miss Kimble," Christopher brought Jane back to where she was and she bit her lip.

"No, you're right, it's not amusing in the least; I was put in a position by a professional man where I felt my only option was to defend myself in order for him to take no as an answer. It's not funny at all."

"Did it affect the way you viewed Dr Crane, did it make you resent him?"

"No," she replied and sneaked a quick look at the Joker. She thought she saw him wink, but she couldn't be sure. She decided to think that he had.

"So you had no thoughts of revenge on him?"

"No." She shook her head. "Dr Crane left Arkham soon after that and to be brutally frank I didn't give the man another thought."

"So when he was linked with the Scarecrow of Gotham, how did that make you feel?"

"Feel?" She looked up at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You didn't perhaps think you could make him pay for upsetting you by claiming to see something in his briefcase?"

"He was a blip, Mr Eaton, a rather irritating blip at the time, but nothing more than a blip; I've had worse than him to contend with and not harboured ideas of revenge. I don't think some very odd questions would make me wish to see him locked up for life."

"So you stand by what you said in your statement."

"I do," she replied and nodded.

"But perhaps, if he had been causing you to feel under some stress by some of his questions, is it possible you didn't see a mask in his case at all?"

"No," she said and refused to fidget under his stare.

"What did you see, Miss Kimble?"

"At first I thought it was a burlap sack, but it had eye holes and a mouth stitched into it. I thought at first it was a Halloween mask but then dismissed that quite quickly."

"Why? Why did you dismiss it?"

"Dr Crane did not come across as the type who had fun, Mr Eaton. Well not outside asking odd questions anyway."

"No further questions at this time, although I would like to retain Miss Kimble for a later date."

"Your witness, Mr Burns," the judge acknowledged.

Jane felt a slice of relief as Christopher sat down and Michael stood up.

"Jane, my apologies on having to have your past raked up again."

She shrugged and bit her lip again.

"I think we have established that you hold nothing personal against Dr Crane, despite his behaviour towards you. In the office when you saw the mask what was his words to you?"

"Well, he held it in his hands and then looked at me and asked if I wanted to see what he used with some of the patients there. He lifted it up and I could see the eye holes and the funny lined bit that looked like a mouth. He said he would "show me how it worked on them"."

"What was your reply?"

"I was beginning to think that indeed Dr Crane was three sheets to the wind and I told him "No"."

A hooting laughter came from the galley and Jane was beginning to get worried that they'd find him.

"Silence in court!" The judge banged his gravel. "Any more laughter and I will clear the court."

"And what happened next?" Michael continued when it had quietened down.

"I said no and got away from him as fast as I could. He made no further attempts with the mask and I just put it down to his being a little odd."

"When was you next encounter with Dr Crane?"

"In the lift the following week."

"What happened?"

"He started again and I was a little stressed that day; I'd been given orders to clean the offices as well as the cells and they'd just cut my hours. I didn't have time for his little games and when he started again I told him never to speak to me again and… um… the stapler…"

"I'm sorry if this is going to bring you pain, but could you tell us what kind of questions he would ask?"

Jane hadn't known that he was going to ask that and it threw her. Christopher Eaton stood up and objected, but it was overruled when Michael explained that he wanted to prove there was nothing professional about his interest in Jane and Jane had to answer.

She coloured up and stammered a little. She couldn't repeat it, didn't want to repeat it.

"Sorry, Jane, but please, answer the question."

"He would start off innocently, how many times I'd been stabbed, where? How many stitches, but for the last couple of times he wanted to know about the rape. He wanted to know how…." She closed her eyes and pulled at her ear. "He… er… wanted me to tell him how he'd raped me. If he'd used anything else on me, if he'd used the knife on me, he wanted to know how long it took before he… er… before he… finished. He wanted to know if he spoke at all through it and what he said… I can't…" Jane collapsed forwards and gripped the cup of water in front of her, spilling more than she was drinking.

"Thank you, Jane and I'm sorry." He put his hand on her head and she pulled back so fast she almost fell backwards. He muttered a sorry and took a deliberate step away from her.

"Have you seen any psychiatrists since you were raped?"

"Yes, I saw the police appointed one and a private one."

"And did they, either of them, ask any of the questions that Dr Crane would ask you?"

"No." She licked her lips, anxious to get out of there before she threw up all over the stand.

"Why do you think Dr Crane asked you these questions?"

"Objection, conjecture, the witness has no real idea as to why and has no formal training in psychiatry; she is in no position to answer the question." Mr Eaton shot to his feet.

"Your honour, Miss Kimble was subjected to foul questions which could have put her into a position where she would harbour intense dislike for this man, I wish to make it clear to the court this is not the case."

"Carry on, Mr Burns."

"Jane? Why did he ask you?"

"At the time I had no idea; I figured he just wanted to upset me."

"Why? Had you ever given him cause to upset you?"

"No, I had no contact with him outside of his questions to me."

"Did it make you resent him?"

"No, it made me fear him; which looking back on it now was what he wanted I think."

"And does he still scare you?"

Jane's eyes slid to Crane, unsure how to answer that one. Her eyes went to where she was sure the Joker was sat. He was leaning forward now, his arms leaning on his legs his hands clutched together under his scarf covered chin. He nodded his head at her and she realised that she had to tell the truth.

"Yes, he does," she replied quietly not looking away from the Joker.

"Why?"

"Because he's the Scarecrow, and there's nothing you can do to stop him if he gets away with this today." She slid her eyes to Crane and saw the truth in his eyes as he smirked at her. She was right, if he got away with it he was coming for her and it was a sure thing he'd get her. "I'm not certain you could hold him even if you do convict him today."

"Objection, your honour! This line of questioning is purely fiction and I would ask to have it struck from the records." Christopher Eaton was outraged as he jumped to his feet.

"Sustained. Witnesses last statement is to be struck from the record and it not to be used." The Judge looked at the court clock. "Do you have any further questions for this witness, Mr Burns?"

"Not at this time, your honour, but I do retain right to re-call."

"Acknowledged, court is adjourned for today. We will proceed tomorrow morning at 9.30."

Jane looked at Michael as the judge rose and left the court. "Do I have to come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, sorry, Jane, I really am,"

"Yeah, so am I," she whispered and left the box without looking back at him. All she wanted to do was go home and hide under her covers, and pretend it was all a bad dream. She hurried out of the courts, glad that the reporters were not allowed any contact with her.

She stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine and took a deep breath. An arm slid around her waist and a scarf covered face was pressed to her ear.

"Poor Janey, they ate you up and spat you out, didn't they?"

"Jane!" A voice behind her had the arm around her waist tightening.

"Play along, and the name is Jack," he giggled into her ear and stepped to her side to face Michael Burns as he raced down the court steps towards them.

"Jane, please, wait." Michael reached them eyeing the tall man beside her carefully.

"I'm sorry, I was going to ask you to join Kristen and myself for dinner." He looked back over his shoulder at where the blonde woman was coming towards them at a slower, more dignified pace.

"We have plans," the Joker said, his voice muffled behind the scarf.

"Michael, er, this is Jack, Jack, this is er… Michael."

"I do know, babe, I was sat watching him roast you in the fires of justice all afternoon." The Joker's voice was dark now and his black eyes never left Michael's face.

Kristen reached them and smiled around at everybody; the Joker eyed her appreciatively, his left eyebrow raising sardonically. Jane felt a sweep of something that felt strangely like jealousy and she didn't like it. She frowned at him sideways and then looked back at Michael.

"Thank you, but yes, we've already made plans," she lied smoothy. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Miss Kimble, Jane!" She looked over and repressed a sigh when she saw Ron Day coming over to join them. She felt the Joker shaking against her and she looked up quickly, expecting to see fear on his face; she rolled her eyes when she realised he was laughing silently, his eyes sparkling with barely concealed humour. He was having the time of his life at their exspense.

"Ron," she smiled at him as he reached them.

"Michael, Kristen," Ron eyed the tall stranger at Jane's side and frowned. "Bit warm for scarves still, isn't it?"

"Laryngitis," Jane said quickly. "Doc's told him to keep his mouth covered in the open air so he won't loose his voice permanently." She looked up at him sideways. "I'm not certain that would be a bad thing though," she added dryly.

The Joker looked down at her and dug his fingers into her side, and rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't help it, she laughed and squirmed away from him, but he wasn't letting her go.

The Joker looked at Michael suddenly and stepped a little closer. "What should she expect in the way of questions tomorrow?" he husked.

"Nothing as bad as today," Michael conceded. "I'm so sorry about that Jane, I had to get an honest, unprepared reaction, I couldn't let you know."

"It's fine, it's alright. I'm fine." She spoke to Michael, as she lifted her hand and caught the Joker's sleeve. "I just want to go home now."

"We're going now," the Joker said, his dark eyes still piercing into Michaels'. He stepped backwards drawing Jane with him. When he reached the curb a black car suddenly came screeching to a halt, still not taking his eyes away from the frowning group of people, he all but shoved Jane into the car and then followed her, the car hurtling away quickly as soon as the door shut.

"He's creepy," Kristen said quietly. "His eyes… and was he laughing at us?"

Ron frowned and then shook his head dismissively. "I'll see you both tomorrow," he sighed and wandered off.

"He never told Jane what he wanted her for," Michael said to Kristen.

"I think he just got his answer when she left with another man," Kristen replied quietly.

"Oh!" Michael lifted his eyebrows and then dismissed it all. "Dinner, Miss Jones?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Well, that wasn't conspicuous at all!" Jane snapped at him and slid her belt on for safety as they rounded a corner sharply.

"What?" He looked down at her and then laughed, making the driver look back quickly. "Just drive!" The Joker hissed at him and Jane realised it wasn't a cab she was in but one of the Jokers' cars.

Jane wasn't happy until she stepped through her apartment door, the Joker close behind.

"Pack your clothes and anything else you can't live without and make it quick," he said and crossed to stand to the side of the window.

"What?" Jane looked at him in surprise.

"You're not safe here now," he replied and looked out of the window carefully. "Crane isn't one man, just as Meroni isn't one man, they all employ thugs, who just might take it into their heads to make sure you don't testify tomorrow."

"Surely, they would have tried last night before I'd witnessed at all."

"They did," he replied and slid the scarf from his face to grin widely at her. "Fortunately for you, I like you and while you told me to leave you alone, I didn't go very far. I've had someone watch your place from across the street since you got your bag snatched, just in case those idiots decided to case your place out. But your address screams you don't have much, so I don't think they've bothered. If your address had been a bit classier than you'd have had trouble," he cackled and licked his lips.

Realisation sank in and she plopped down onto the bed to stare at him. "They tried last night and you stopped them? And you've been watching me?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it? Look you're not going to get much packing done there. Hurry up or I might just take you as you are."

"You've been looking out for me," she whispered and stared at the floor. She had no idea what he really thought of her; yeah she knew he said he liked her and she was finding him quite addictive, but more than that? But he had stayed around after she'd thrown him out, stayed around and saved her life. At least, that was what he was saying. But was it the truth?

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Janey!" He came forwards quickly and throwing open her closet took out a bag and began stuffing her clothes into it. "What is it with you women? Why can't you just do as you're told? We don't have all night, y'know. And after last night, I really need to sleep." He paused and looked around at her smacking his lips together. "We're going to find out if it's your place that makes it easier for me to sleep, or your presence."

Jane got up and crossed to her desk to pick up her writing pads. "How long for?"

"Well, you aren't coming back here at all, babe, so don't leave anything you don't want to loose."

"Not coming back?" she asked in surprise and looked over at where he was fighting to do up the crammed full bag.

"Fuck, did they siphon your brain out in court as well as your soul?" he grunted and managed to zip it up. He threw it at the door and then looked around him. "Anything else?" He went into her bathroom and then came straight out again. "You can get all that someplace else. Right, ready?"

Jane was stood with her papers in one hand, a look of shock on her face.

"Don't zone on me now, honey." He came towards her and lightly slapped her cheek making her blink and look at him. "You want all this?" He looked around him and saw her waste basket full of crumpled paper. He dumped it onto the floor and swiped all the papers from the desk into it and then he picked up her typewriter before changing his mind. "Get you another, too damn heavy" he grunted. "C'mon, the lads will be wondering where I am, and that lot don't have a brain between them and they just might up and leave and then I'd have to kill them. So please, let's go!" Grabbing her basket in one hand and her bag in the other he used his head to indicate the door. "I may just kill them anyway, though," he mused and then when he saw she was still just standing there staring at him he rolled his eyes.

"COME ON!" He shouted at her and it made her jump and move into action. "Better," he muttered as she reached for the door. She stopped and he grunted again. "What now?"

She looked up at him and reaching up pulled the scarf back up around his mouth for him, hesitated, pulled it back down and lifting onto her toes, kissed him on the mouth before pulling it back up.

"Than you," she whispered. She had no reason to doubt him; other than he was an insane psychopathic killer. But he'd never done anything to make her doubt his actions towards her… yet.

"Yeah, well don't thank me yet, you haven't seen where I'm at," he laughed and widening his eyes at her indicated for her to get the door.

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and messages, it makes me feel good. I hope you liked this one.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is huge, but I really couldn't split it. I'm not sure about this one. Let me know what you think and I hope you like it.

* * *

"You weren't joking, were you?" she asked dryly, clutching the basket to her with both arms.

"I'm always joking, honey, I'm the Joker," he laughed and danced around her, his arms out wide, her bag in one hand.

Jane looked around the entrance foyer of the old abandoned office he'd brought her to. He led her past several men who were sitting on old armchairs and either playing cards or watching something on a huge TV that sat in the corner of the room. She stepped over the rubbish littering the floor following him to a flight of wide stairs; the carpet that had once adorned the floor was patchy, stained and mouldy. She inched her way up the stairs behind him her eyes darting everywhere, taking in the faded wall plagues that spoke of days gone by when the office had been an up and coming printing firm.

He waited for her at the top of the stairs, her bag in his hand still and a smug look on his face.

"Don't you like it here?" he inquired in a high-pitched voice and then laughed.

"Well, I'm just wondering how much the bugs are going to like me taking up room with them," she muttered and screwed her face up as something scurried across the floor. "What was that?"

"Hum?" He looked around at where she was staring and saw the rustling under the paper. "Oh, just a rat, probably, don't you like them?"

She threw him a disgusted look and jumped a mile when he calmly pulled out his gun and shot the rodent dead.

"There, dealt with. Don't you want to stay here with me?" he asked sounding offended.

"I want to stay with you, just not here," she replied and clutched her waste basket closer to her as she looked around the floor again in distress.

"You're so picky!" he whined. "Look, it'll have to do for tonight, probably you can rustle something up tomorrow with all that lovely money they've given you for your book. Somewhere with a bit better security than that dump you were in."

"It may have been a bit rickety in places, but at least it was rodent free and just exactly where am I to stay?" she asked looking around the bare room that had led off from the stairs.

"Follow me," he giggled and leaning sideways slightly indicated for her to follow him. He crossed to a door that she had missed before in her appraisal of the room. He opened it and with a flourish motioned her to go before him. Still clutching the basket she eyed him doubtfully and then went into the room. It was pitch black and she immediately backed up, right into his chest. His arm slid around her stomach and pressed her more firmly into him.

"It's too dark!" she squeaked and he chuckled.

"That's because there's no light on yet, Janey," he spoke as if she were a slow child. She heard him drop her bag and then he reached out and she heard a flick as light flooded the room.

She took in the single bed stuck against one wall. There were no windows and the walls were streaked with years of grime. Office equipment long since given up the ghost was piled against another wall. And on the last wall there was a huge map of Gotham held in place with four switchblades at the corners. Pins were stuck in several places but Jane had no desire to find out where. She eyed the floor and saw a pile of clothes that sat on a rickety chair by the bed. Magazines and books were lying in piles around and the odd knife could be seen in various places.

"Oh, good, it's actually improving," she snorted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be very ungrateful?" he whispered in her ear and she realised that he actually had a point. She sighed deeply and slumped backwards into him slightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she muttered. "My mouth runs away from me sometimes," she added ruefully.

"Yeah, I'd noticed," he replied quietly and reaching around her he took the basket from her arms and plopped it down onto the floor where he'd dropped her bag.

There was a banging on the door and Jane turned in surprise when she heard a voice behind her. There was a man stood in the doorway with a gun in one hand and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair was dark, unkempt and in need of a good cut. He wore similar clothes to the ones she'd seen them wearing in the bank.

"Boss, Jones is back and not looking too good," he said eyeing Jane with a frown.

"I'll be down," the Joker grunted. "Get out and shut the door!"

The man obeyed him quickly and Jane realised that his tone of voice was completely different to the one he used for her. She looked back at him and lifted an eyebrow but made no comment.

"I have to sort them out." He slapped his hands together and then scratched his head as he looked at the bed. "The sheets ain't clean, babe, not even close; but it's only me that's been in there, no one else."

Jane nodded and then crossed to him. "Is your name really Jack?" she asked him.

"No, it's the Joker," he said seriously. "I used to be called Jack, Jack Napier, to be exact. But I'm not that person anymore, why?"

"I just realised I don't know what to call you, that's all, calling you Joker just doesn't seem right."

"Well, you could always copy the boys and call me 'boss'," he said with mock innocence. She lifted an eyebrow at him and drew the scarf from his neck slowly.

"I don't think so," she whispered. "I like Jack, can I call you Jack?"

"Only when we're alone," he replied and lifted his eyebrows as if he was surprised by his own words. "But not in front of the boys."

"Okay, it'll have to be "hey, you" then," she laughed and folded her arms around her waist.

"Get some sleep, Janey, I'll be gone for awhile but I'll get you something to eat." He stepped away from her and then changed his mind before crossing back to her and gripping her face tightly. "I'm going to lock you in, don't panic, it's to protect my boys."

"Protect them? Who from, me? Not exactly a ninja turtle here, y'know," she retorted and covered his hands with hers. He laughed loudly and grinned down at her.

"No, protect them from me, silly, you're off limits and while they know that, if they try anything I will have to hurt them."

Fear slid over her face and he watched it smirking at her; then he leant forward and licked her lips. "They won't," he breathed against her. "I'll kill 'em for less than that and they know it."

"You'll come back?" she asked as he pulled away from her and crossed to the door. "Where will you sleep?"

"In here, with you," he replied and opened the door. "It'll be interesting to see if two people can sleep in a single bed and not fall off at any given point." He laughed, went out and shut the door. She heard the key turn in the lock and it made her feel closed in and panicky. She paced the room until fatigue and the events of the day caught up with her and she crossed to the bed. She looked at the sheets and shook her head; they were crumpled and she could see spots of red and black that she just hoped was from his face paint. Shrugging she undressed to her underwear and pulled out her pj's from the messy bag. She stripped, slid into them and climbed into his bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and she realised it smelled of him; which, for some reason unknown to her, was not a bad thing. She snuggled down under the blankets; her face buried in his pillow and fell asleep almost straight away.

* * *

She was having another bad dream; she knew it, but couldn't control it. But it wasn't the usual dreams; she wasn't being attacked by the rapist, this time it was Crane and he was tormenting her with his questions, holding the mask in his hand and laughing.

"Wakey, wakey."

Hands tugged at her shoulders until she was pulled from the dream, and looking up, she saw the painted face of the Joker.

"Your screams are scaring my boys," he laughed and jumped from the bed to stand back from her. "They're kinda fragile like that. Bunch of sissy's," he giggled and watched as she ran a hand over her face still struggling to shake the images from her head.

"What you dreaming about this time, babe?" he asked and began pulling of his coat and jacket.

"Crane," she muttered. "Damn the man and his bloody mask."

"Ooohhh." He undid his tie and slid it from his neck before taking off his waistcoat. "You swore. Do you realise that you hardly ever swear and when you do it's something a child would say?"

"My dad always said that swearing showed a lack of vocabulary and imagination," she said absently and sank back against the pillows still breathing heavily, the blood still rushing through her veins.

"Where are your folks?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and looked around at her.

"Dead," she replied and scooted right to the edge of the bed against the wall and turned on her side to give him room. She didn't even think of what she was inviting him to do, she just did it.

"When?" He slid down beside her and turned on his side to face her. His face paint would come off on the pillow and she now realised why his sheets were so stained and dirty.

"Years ago," she answered sleepily. "I was fifteen, there was a train wreck and they didn't make it. I was put into a children's home for three years and then made my own way."

"You've had it hard, haven't you?" he murmured pillowing his hands under his face.

"I guess," she mirrored his actions and closed her eyes, tiredness seeping over her again. "Not as bad as some though," she muttered and sank into sleep once more, safe in the knowledge that he was there now.

"What am I to do with you, Jane Kimble?" he muttered frowning at her sleeping face. "You're the one thing that might make me weak and I hate being weak, Janey, I hate it."

* * *

A phone ringing from somewhere on the floor made Jane sit up suddenly. The light was still on and she could see the Joker was beside her still; his eyes were open as he watched her.

"The phone is ringing," she said stupidly and rubbed at her eyes before trying to pinpoint where about her phone was.

"Yup, they tend to do that when someone wants to talk to ya," he grunted and smacking his lips together a couple of time closed his eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked him and tried to orientate herself. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been asleep.

"Janey," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, what time is it?" she demanded and peered over him at where the blue screen of her phone lit up; she'd left it on her pile of clothes on the chair. She leaned over him and picked it up, one hand holding herself over him on the mattress. She peered down at the phone and groaned.

"It's 2 a.m!" she groaned. "Who's ringing me at this time?"

"Why does a grown woman have pink pigs all over her pyjamas?" he asked with a smirk in his voice and she looked round with a frown to realise she was leaning over him; her chest quite close to his face.

She sat back hurriedly and shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was sat in her Piglet pyjamas at 2am in the morning, next to the Joker and her phone was still ringing.

"I like Piglet," she defended herself. "Should I answer this?"

"Do you want me to answer it?" Before she could answer him he'd plucked it from her fingers hit the green button and held it to his ear.

"What?" he grunted into the phone and listened, a sly grin tugging his scarred cheeks up.

"Yeah, she's right beside me," he chuckled and held the phone out for her. "Lover boy Ron wants to know where you are."

"What? What!" She took the phone with a horrified look at him but he merely smirked again and shut his eyes, getting comfortable on the pillow again.

"Ron?"

"Jane," his tone was relief and it made her feel guilty. "I've just had a call from the boys stating you weren't in your apartment, where are you?"

"Uh… I'm here," she stated and rolled her eyes at her own lack of imagination. "I'm fine… how did they… I mean…. What?"

A snort from the Joker told her he was laughing at her inability to communicate. She poked him in the shoulder but he merely ignored her and kept his eyes shut.

"We've been watching your apartment, Jane, to make sure you were safe. I promised you protection."

She heard the censure in his voice and it made her feel a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but obviously the protection has blind spots," she said a little sharply. "I left hours ago and they only know now?"

"You should have told me you weren't staying there tonight," he replied and his voice sounded weary. "Where are you and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"No!" She poked the Joker again and he opened one eye grumpily. She covered the handset and spoke to him. "He wants to pick me up from here."

He snorted and closed his eye again. "Yeah, why not? Get him to bring the S.W.A.T. team while he's at it," he muttered.

"I know he can't!" she said annoyed again. "What should I tell him?"

"They really did siphon your brain, didn't they?" he said and sat up to lean on one elbow to glare at her. "Use your imagination, Janey, god knows it's going to earn you a lot of money in those books of yours." He slumped back down and closed his eyes.

"I've already got a lift tomorrow. I'll meet you there," she said into the phone glaring at the Joker.

"With your friend, Jack?"

"Er… yeah. Look it's late, I'll be fine, honest, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for checking on me." She rang off and threw the phone back onto the pile of clothes. She lay back on her side and stared at the face of the Joker. His paint was completely gone in places and badly smudged in others.

A rumbling noise came from her stomach and she slapped a hand over it. She was starving.

"Was that thunder?" he chuckled and giving up trying to go back to sleep, sat up and nearly fell off the bed. "Ahh fuck, look what you made me do," he grumbled and rolled to the floor on his knees and then staggered to his feet, running one hand through his messy black hair.

"Where you going?" she asked but he didn't reply and instead he weaved his way over to the cabinets.

"Oh, pizza!" she said happily when she saw him turn with a pizza box in his hand.

"You were too tired when I first came back," he muttered and thrust the box onto her lap and then sank back onto the bed taking up most of it as he lay face down and closed his eyes. "Eat quietly, I want to sleep," he ordered her.

Jane opened the box and took out a now cold slice of pizza and sat slightly sideways squashed against the wall. She studied him as she ate the pizza; his face was patchy with paint, his eyes closed and his lips slack. She could see the scars quite clearly on his right cheek as he lay there. She wondered again if he'd told her the truth about how he'd got them. She'd read in one of the papers about the stories he'd told at the Dent Fundraiser Party; one had been a violent abusive father and the other had been self inflicted because of a wife somewhere. She frowned, the version he'd told her was so mundane she was inclined to think that it was exactly how he got them. However they happened, it was terrible; that someone could inflict that kind of pain on another defied belief.

But then Brian Douglas hadn't escaped his vicious attack. She'd seen the images on the TV, read the articles in the paper. She shuddered and looked down at the pizza in her hand, her appetite suddenly vanished and a feeling of guilt settled low in the pit of her stomach. How could she justify being here with him; because when all was said and done she had done nothing to actively stop this. She had gone with him willingly, had kissed him willingly, had allowed him into her life willingly. She'd had the means to stop this from the start, one call to Ron and the whole thing would have been halted one way or the other. But it was too late now and to her eternal damnation she realised she didn't want to stop this.

She set the pizza back into the box and closed the lid; her hunger killed completely. She stared down at the closed lid and wondered just what would happen to her now. She looked up at him and frowned; he was asleep and in his sleep, even with the paint on his face he looked peaceful, at ease. His normally alert eyes shut, his normally over-active brain halted for a few hours of peace. She reached out a hand and let it hover over his cheek, not touching him. She swallowed and pulled her hand back to cover her mouth as she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was damned; not sure where this would lead, but suspecting it might be her grave when he tired of her. But she couldn't deny that at the moment he was looking after her, albeit in a strange fashion.

She leant over him careful not to touch him and set the box on the floor before lying back down on her side under the covers and facing the wall. Her mind whirled round and round, desperation clawing at her thoughts, preventing her from switching off and going to sleep. A hand slid over her waist and fingers slid under her night shirt to rest against her scars. She relaxed completely, her thoughts stilling with his touch and she sank further into the pillows with a sigh, letting sleep claim her again.

* * *

When Jane woke again she was alone. She took a moment to remember where she was and why; she rolled over and reached out for her phone to see what the time was. It was 8.30 and she only had an hour to get ready and get to the court house. Panic set in as she scrambled from the bed and began rummaging through the bag for new clothes. That was when she realised he'd only packed stuff from the wardrobe and had taken nothing from her drawers. She had no underwear at all; she sank back onto the bed and blinked.

The door opened and she looked up in fright, but it subsided when she saw the Joker come into the room. He looked at her and grinned, his face clean of paint.

"Sleeping beauty woke up then," he chuckled.

"Thanks for the pizza last night," she mumbled and found herself blushing. It annoyed her and made her frown.

"You're welcome, Janey." He half bowed and smirked at her. "You gonna get dressed or do you have plans turning up in those _adorable_ pyjamas?" He drew out the word adorable and she knew he was mocking her.

"Is there a bathroom here?"

He laughed at that and shook his head; he was dressed in his usual purple suit and green waistcoat.

"This isn't the Hilton, honey, the best I can do for you is a sink, a make shift shower over a drain and a toilet. You can wash up a bit, but you look and smell fine to me, babe."

She sighed, resolved not to complain again, it really was better than lying dead somewhere courtesy of Crane.

"Thank you," she mumbled and gathered her stuff together. She'd just have to put on yesterdays underwear and grin and bear it.

"Go, on, honey, don't bite your tongue with me," he spoke quietly. "I just know there's a complaint in that beautiful head of yours somewhere, just itching to break free from that delectable mouth." Every word was enunciated carefully and she frowned deeper at him.

"I'm not going to complain," she said uncomfortably. "I do appreciate what you've done."

"And what have I done?" he asked her and laughed slowly. "C'mon, Janey, you only had my word that Crane was after you the other night. How do you know I wasn't lying?"

She looked at him and blinked, disconcerted by his words. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. She took a breath, narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth again.

"I guess I don't," she replied carefully and stopped before her mouth could get her into trouble.

"Go on… I can hear the 'but', Janey, finish it." He came towards her and stood in front of her, hunched over slightly in order to peer into her face.

"Even if you did lie, I don't think I've slept that well since this whole thing started, so I appreciate that," she replied and frowned her eyes moving to study the knot in his tie.

He licked his lips and rolled his eyes upwards slightly. "Yeah? Well it seems we both sleep better together. Funny that," He sucked on his scars and leant closer to her. "Hey, look at me," he whispered and he reached out with his hands. He gripped the back of her head with one hand and then tapped her cheek with the fingers of his other hand.

"Look at me," he whispered again and her eyes lifted to meet his. "I ain't lied to you yet, Janey, and I see no reason to start any time soon." His eyes flicked upwards as he spoke, his tongue flicking over his lips.

She lifted her hand and gripped his tie and did something that surprised them both. She closed the distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips. He reacted instantly, his hand closing over her cheek as he deepened the kiss, pushing her backwards with the force of his mouth on hers. He was devouring her whole and she loved it. Fire raced through her stomach and made her toes tingle; his mouth left hers and moved to her throat, his tongue and teeth working at her till she thought she'd die. Her breathing was erratic and her grip on him tight, one hand still on the tie the other in his hair.

His hand left her cheek and slid down over her arm to the edge of her shirt, his fingers slid easily under the fabric and he splayed his hand over her scars possessively. She lifted her hand from his tie and clutched at his shoulder as pure desire seared through her veins.

"No time," he muttered into her throat. "No fucking time, Janey. Not for what I want to do to you," he choked out and took a step back from her, his face still buried in her throat but his mouth closed against her now.

His words brought Jane back to herself and her eyes widened as she stood there. She slid her arms around his neck and hung on as the feelings ebbed away leaving her slightly shocked.

"You touch me and I forget everything," she whispered into his ear and felt him shudder.

He grunted as if in pain and then let go of her completely and stood right away from her, breaking her hold on him.

"Get dressed," he muttered and looked at her sideways, his tongue running over his lips. "Get dressed before I decide to make this a kidnapping and never return you." He walked to the door and went out shutting it behind him with a bang.

Jane sank to the bed and covered her face with her hands. She could honestly say that she had never experienced anything like the way she felt when she was with him. He was a drug and she was past addiction and into dependant.

* * *

Jane was nervous, it wasn't hard to spot and it wasn't him making her nervous.

"Just eat your toast, Janey," he muttered with his mouth full, spraying food everywhere.

"I can't," she pushed the plate towards him. "I feel as if I've got a thousand butterflies inside me."

He laughed and dragged the toast onto his own plate.

Jane looked around her at the tiny room that held a sink, a toaster, a fridge, kettle and a microwave. Dirty plates were piled everywhere and the kettle looked as if it's been blown up a few times. The table they were sat at was only big enough for the two of them. Jane stretched and got up to cross to the sink.

"Does this supply hot water?" she asked turning on the hot tap.

"Nope." He shook his head and shrugged beginning to demolish her toast now. She pulled the full kettle towards her and filled the grimy sink with half and then set it back on to boil.

"I don't suppose you have some sort of soap or washing powder here somewhere?" she asked, peering in the cupboard under the sink.

"Dunno, might do, I usually just rinse stuff off under the cold tap."

"I don't suppose any of you have ever died of food poisoning?" she inquired dryly.

"Funny girl," he said sharply. "Usually the boys don't live long enough and I'm immune."

"Hum… not sure I want to know any more." She poked about and shrieked slightly when an enormous spider scuttled across the shelf and settled itself beside an old bottle of washing up liquid.

"Spider?" he inquired giggling.

"No, a monster," she returned. "Spiders aren't this huge; this thing rivals a blue whale."

"What under my sink?" He widened his eyes at where she was standing looking around the small room with a frown on her face. "Look, sit down, Janey, you're making me dizzy."

"No, I need to be doing stuff," she muttered and spied a broom that had long since lost its bristles. She turned it around and poked it under the sink, bringing the bottle and the spider crashing to the dirty floor. She used the broom handle to whack at the spider until it was crushed beyond recognition. She could hear him laughing but ignored it until she was sure the spider was not moving anymore. She looked up at him and glared.

"What? Most people are scared of spiders; speeds like that just aren't natural!"

"No, no, darlin', it was the "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"_ you kept muttering as you were hitting it that makes me laugh." He mimicked her higher voice and waved his hands about in mock girlishness.

She snorted and picked up the bottle and squirted half of it into the sink and using a hanky from her pocket, cleaned first the sink and then using fresh water, cleaned all the plates and cups and then left them to dry.

"When you've finished your Suzy Homemaker impression, we need to be getting you to the court house."

She turned and winced when she saw the Joker was sat at the table cleaning out his fingernails with his knife. He looked up at her and grinned, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. He looked back down and carried on cleaning his nails.

"I'm going to have to clean up a bit first," she hedged.

"You had a wash, didn't you?" he asked referring to the tiny bathroom he'd showed her earlier.

"Yeah, but I think I got out dirtier than I went in," she muttered remembering the mildew on the tiles and the grime encrusted plug hole of the shower basin.

"You have a real problem with being picky, don't ya?" he laughed. "Can't say I've ever noticed anything wrong with this place before."

"That's because you're a man," she said absently.

"Well, I'm glad you noticed." He got up from the table and slid the knife into his jacket pocket.

Jane didn't say anymore just followed him out of the kitchen into the entrance area. Several of the thugs there disturbed briefly but the Joker let them go as he crossed to the door with her.

"Will you be there again?" she asked and realised she sounded needy. It annoyed her and she glared at his back; unfortunately he turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows at her face.

"Woah!" he laughed. "If looks could kill you'd save the Bat Man a big job right now!"

"No, it's not you," she said hastily. "I just realised how I sounded."

"And how do you sound, Janey?"

"Needy, like some little kid and I'm not. I'm a woman, I can take care of myself, and I don't need any help in there today."

He giggled and then reached out to grip the back of her head. He yanked her close to him and tilted his face slightly.

"Y'know what'll come up today? You want to know?"

"Huh?" she stepped closer to him to stop herself from falling.

"Eaton is going to give you a good roasting over me. He'll start to ask questions that'll make you sweat, girl. And you ask if I'm going to be there? I'm not going to miss this for the world, babe."

"And just what do I tell them?"

"The truth, sugar, the truth will set you free."

"Yeah and Crane, cause it'll completely make my witness to his mask useless."

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, still gripping her head. Jane became aware that he was waking up the thugs in the room, but she just ignored them.

"Told ya, justice is only a word, babe, a useless word."

"And if they ask me if I've seen you since Arkham?"

"They won't," he giggled supremely confident. "It wouldn't even cross their minds that sweet Janey would let the Joker into her life. And it wouldn't cross their minds that I'd come see you again and let you live."

"Boss?" A groggy voice from behind Jane made him tilt her head to look over her shoulder.

"What?" he demanded and licked his lips.

"Er… I thought you called," came the now alert voice that reeked of the mistake he had made.

"No." The Joker rolled his eyes and lifted his free hand, a gun was now in his clasp and he pointed it at the man.

"You shoot him and you'll make me go deaf in that ear," Jane said quickly, her wide eyes straining at where the gun was beside her ear.

He looked from the gun to her ear and back to the man. "Your lucky day," he giggled and put the gun back into his pocket and looked back at Janey.

"Listen, sweetheart, just answer their questions, and watch as Gotham's justice department blows itself up."

"Not literally please," she begged. "At least not until I'm well away from there,"

He laughed again and released her head. "But you were all for it the other day! I thought you said you'd give me fifty cents for blowing it up. Changed your mind, Jnaey?" He laughed and shook his head. "No, babe, while I liked that idea, I won't blow them up today. They're going to do that all by themselves. Now get going, Jimmy is waiting outside in the car for you. He'll get you there or die trying."

She nodded and went past him clutching her hands together; she hesitated at the door and turned back to him.

"Don't suppose I could just pretend I don't have to go and stay here with you, could I?"

He laughed and shook his head at her mouthing for her to go. She frowned and shrugged at him before going out the door.

* * *

Jane settled herself and waited. The defence had re-called her almost straight away and she was pretty sure she knew why. There was little left to do now but see how it worked out.

She kept glancing up to the galley but there was no sign of the Joker. She clutched her hands together tightly and waited as Mr Eaton took his time in coming over to her. He had just stood up when there was a commotion in the top galley. She looked up hopefully and sure enough, there he was, his hair black as the night, his face half covered making his way through the stands to an empty chair in the middle.

Mr Eaton looked cross at the interruption and waited till he had sat himself down with a quick wave of his hand at the defence lawyer in mock apology.

Jane suppressed a laugh and didn't give it another thought as to how her spirits were lifted seeing the Joker.

"Miss Kimble, we're sorry to have to re-call you to the stand, but we do have a few more questions for you." He smiled at her and once again she thought of sharks.

"Miss Kimble I want to put it to you that you did in fact have an affair with Doctor Crane and when he called it to an end you decided to make him pay."

"No!" Jane shot out hotly. "No, that is wrong! I did not have an affair with Doctor Crane!" She clenched her hands into fists and forced herself to remain clam although two spots of colour in her cheeks belied her emotions; she hadn't been expecting that again.

"Please look at this letter and read it out to the court."

He handed Jane a sheet of paper that she took with a shaky hand. She looked at it in confusion and started to read.

"_Dear Jon_

_Please don't do this, don't break this up. We've been…"_ She faltered and looked up at him in real confusion but he indicated her to continue.

"_We've been good, had very good times, haven't we? I love you, and I always will. Please reconsider. Yours eternally, Jane._

"Did you write this Miss Kimble?"

"Certainly not!" She snorted. "Looking at the grammar and the construction; I'd say a five year old did."

"Doctor Crane says he received this from you just shortly before he left Arkham."

"Then he's mistaken," she replied calmly while inside she was seething. She looked at him and her face was blank but her eyes spat fire.

"Please remember you are under oath."

"I do, Mr Eaton; I did not write or send this letter."

"Are you certain?."

"Positive," she replied and held the letter towards him and pointed at the start. "I'm a writer, Mr Eaton, a romantic fictionist, I can think of a thousand better ways to start a letter than _Dear Jon_, good grief it's how you start a break up letter, not a take me back letter. And there's no feeling in this, it's just words strung together, where's the depth? The emotion? It's like reading dust and just as imaginative." She sat forwards in her seat and pointed at the last line. "And this… _please reconsider_? It sounds like someone trying to get their boss to give them their job back, or for the landlord to cancel the rise; not someone begging a former lover to return. I'd have been begging at this stage, _please, I can't live without you, you make the sun shine_ yadah yadah. I'd probably have written something like…"

"I think we get the point, Miss Kimble. You deny this to be your letter to Doctor Crane."

"Damn right I do," she replied smartly and clenched her hands back into fists on her lap. She'd got fired up a little over the letter but a flash bulb in the room going off brought her back to where she was and she shrank back in the chair.

"Can you tell me what your relationship with the Joker is?" his question threw her completely as it was supposed to do. She blinked at him and her mouth fell open.

"I beg your pardon?" she stuttered and frantically fought to get a grip on herself; she sank her nails into her palms and bit her lip.

"The court has already been informed of the events in the Joker's cell that led up to the death of Mr Bond, so we don't need to go over it again."

"What has been said, if it's anything like this letter, it's so far off the beam, it's not even on the same planet."

"The police reports, Miss Kimble," he said impatiently. "Which you signed to be true."

She shrugged and then nodded her head at him.

"Thank you," he said slightly sarcastically. "So, I repeat, what was your relationship with the Joker."

"In Arkham I do not speak to any of the inmates, he was no exception."

"So, up to that day you had not spoken to him at all."

"No,"

"Objection your honour, I fail to see the relevance."

"Your honour, I wish to show the court that Miss Kimble is not always as honest or reliable as she would seem."

"Over-ruled but please get to the point quickly." The Judge said and Jane looked at the court clock and rolled her eyes. It was almost lunch time and she knew why he wanted it speeded up.

"But you spoke to him that day, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And, remember you are under oath, Miss Kimble. You did have contact with him over the time he was there didn't you?"

"I didn't talk to him," she replied frowning confusion.

"No, but you did slip him food each day, didn't you?" He arched an eyebrow at her and watched the colour fade from her face. He smirked and looked across at his defence team. "Please answer the question." He turned back to her and pinned her with his dark steely eyes.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "He was.." Her words were lost in the uproar that happened in the court room. Flash bulbs erupted and journalists all starting talking at once. The judge banged his gravel and called for silence. Christopher Eaton started the moment it was quite enough for her to hear him.

"Is it your job to feed the inmates?"

"No, but he.."

"Just a yes or no, please." He stated and walked away from her to stand by the jury. She looked at Michael but he was frantically going through his case notes with Kristen. He looked up at her and pulled a face that told her he was not pleased with her. She looked up into the galley and saw the Joker was gone. She sighed and sank back a little, she realised she couldn't blame him. With that out of the bag now he could very well get caught if he wasn't careful.

"You know it is against the rules to bring anything into the cells don't you, just a yes or no, please."

"Yes." She looked at where Crane was sitting; he was regarding her with a look of interest now and it frightened her. She looked at Christopher Eaton's assistant and knew that the line of questioning, while new to Crane, was not new to the team as a whole. It suddenly dawned on Jane that in order for them to know she had fed the joker, they must also know that he was being systematically starved in Arkham. They must have connected the dots as to why he wasn't dying like they intended and why he chose to save her.

"Did you feel pity for the Joker? Attraction perhaps?" Mr Eaton questioned her sharply and she jumped slightly.

"No, he was starv…"

"Just a yes or no, Miss Kimble," he snapped out. "Are you aware of what he has done in this city?"

"Yes,"

"And it made no difference to your decision to help him."

"No, I mean…"

"I think it's fair to say, Miss Kimble that you have dubious morals and your witness to this case should be held in doubt. No further questions, your honour." Mr Eaton sat down and Jane felt blown over. She blinked at where Michael stood up looking a bit ruffled. She'd been discredited by Mr Eaton and he could see no way of salvaging it.

"Miss Kimble," he started and then straightened his tie. "Could you explain to the court why you chose to feed the Joker?"

"He was starving to death; they were starving him to death."

"Objection your honour, she has no proof of this and thus is merely an assumption."

"Sustained. Question and response to be struck from the courts records." The judge agreed and the penny dropped in Jane's mind. She turned and looked at the judge. They were all part of this large fiasco. Crane was never going to be found guilty even if he'd walked into the court room wearing the mask and cackling like the lunatic he was.

"You know who he is, what he has done, why would it matter to you what happened to him?" Michael broke into her thoughts and made her look at him bitterly.

"I don't believe in torture. If a person is guilty of murder, any person, then strap them to the chair and throw the switch. To prolong death like that makes us no better than a pack of animals."

"So it was your conscience that made you feed the Joker."

"Yes," she replied.

"No further questions, your honour." He said and turned away from her.

The Judge adjourned the court and Jane was led from the seat back into the little room. Michael followed her and she turned to him.

"What will happen now?" she asked and watched him warily.

"Now? Now we'll have to try and salvage the whole damn thing. Why the hell didn't you tell anyone sooner what you'd been doing?"

"Because it was none of their business," she replied and heard her cell phone go off. She ignored it and lifted her hands to him. "Don't you see? It makes no difference what I do or don't do, or what I said or didn't say out there. The Judge was so bored most of the time he couldn't stay awake. The defence team must have known what they were doing in Arkham to the Joker… what kind of place is this, what kind of justice nods its head to that sort of treatment. What makes that any better than what the Joker does? Where is the line drawn between you all? I don't know anymore, and I don't think you all do either. Crane was going to be let off whether I turned up or not. This has just been one big circus show…"

The door opened and Ron walked in. He gave Jane a sympathetic smile and shrugged at Michael.

"It's not a circus, Jane," Michael replied nodding his head at Ron. "We're aware of the corruption in this city just like you are now. But what would happen if we all threw our hands in the air and gave up?"

Jane sighed and slumped slightly. "I still think that was a complete waste of taxpayer's money and now they know I fed the joker the entire case you built on me has come down like a pack of cards."

"Not necessarily," Michael said slowly. "In fact I might be able to use it to our advantage. Jane, you are a humanitarian, you present a face that… do you want to answer that, whoever it is isn't giving up!" he said slightly impatiently when her phone began to ring for the third time.

She hit the button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ah, babe, they weren't very kind to you today, were they?" came the unmistakable voice of the Joker. It made her sigh again and the sudden urge to burst into tears made her bite her lip.

"I can't talk yet," she muttered and felt her face flush guiltily.

"Haven't they let you go yet?"

"No," she answered.

"The car is waiting for you, babe, walk out the entrance and it'll be there."

"Thanks," she replied and could say no more for fear of giving him away to the two men watching her.

"One of my boys picked up your post for you; you got a nice looking letter from your publishers, in the shape of box…"

"Really?" she brightened slightly. "Might be the book!"

"That's what I thought; I almost ripped it open to see what kind of dirt you write," he chuckled.

"I do not write…" she stopped herself and blushed. "Don't you dare open it!"

"I won't, babe, but can't you hurry up? I have plans for that building and I don't want you in there when they go kaboom!" he whispered the last word.

"No!" she said hurriedly. "You can't!"

"Only joking!" he cackled and hung up. Jane sighed again and switched the phone off and slid it into her pocket.

"I have to go," she said. "I don't have to come back now do I?"

"Technically, no," Michael said. "But don't you want to hear the verdict?"

"Actually, Jane," Ron looked apologetic. "I have to take you down the station."

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"You committed an offence taking the food into the cells. I have to file a report; don't panic, nothing is going to come of it. Arkham's Board of Directors have already stated to the police that they have no plans on pressing charges."

"But they are going to fire me, aren't they?" she asked and rubbed her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I really am." Ron replied and touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, so am I," she said tiredly and looked up at them with a shrug. "Oh well, can't say I'll miss cleaning the toilets."

"Can it wait till tomorrow, Ron?" Michael asked him quietly. "I think Jane's been through enough today."

Ron hesitated and then shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah it can," he agreed and Jane thanked them both. She said good bye to them both and promised Ron she'd go down to the precinct tomorrow.

She left the building and sighed with relief when she spotted the black car waiting just as the Joker had said it would be.

She stepped forward and was completely unprepared for the sudden rush of reporters heading her way, calling her name and taking photographs and asking intrusive questions. She reached the car just before they mobbed her and almost fell in head first. She was grabbed and tugged further into the car and the door was slammed shut behind her and then the car was speeding off quickly.

"How do you like the fame then, babe?"

"It sucks," she muttered and struggled to sit up. She buckled up and looked at where the Joker was sat beside her, grinning widely at her.

"Better get used to it, babe," he laughed and produced a wrapped box from beside him. She blinked, realised what it was and pounced on it. She had it unwrapped and opened before they'd even turned the corner.

She stared down into the box and her mouth dropped open, her fingers hovered over the book reverently.

"Careful there, sugar, you're gonna drool over it," he chuckled and leaned over to take a look.

She drew the box towards her possessively and drew the book out. The cover was a deep red and orange sunset with a picture of a cowboy leaning against a fence, one booted foot lifted to rest on the bar behind him. His head was down and covered by a black Stetson.

She whistled through her teeth. "It looks just like him…" she muttered and opened the cover.

"Ah, damn it, Janey, you know what it says, you fucking wrote it. Hand it over girl!" He reached forwards and with one gloved hand plucked the book from her hand and opened it to the end.

"You can't read the end before the beginning, that's cheating!" she cried out.

"I ain't gonna read it at all, babe, I just want to know if you're a happy ever after gal, or a Romeo and Juliet tragic… ah, happy ever after," he said as his eyes skimmed the last page; he shrugged. "Should have known, considering it's how you hide yourself away from the world."

"Huh?" she stared at him and took the book back.

"You write what you don't have," he said and looked at her with eyes that saw far too much. She nearly swore at him instead she looked back at the cover and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I write what makes me feel good, what I think will make other women feel good. There's too much hate and unhappiness in this world to write that way too."

"But it's more realistic," he pointed out dryly.

"Then I'll take fantasy over reality any day," she said and realised she'd just proven his point. He cackled and reached over to rub at her hair with a heavy hand.

The car stopped and with a quick look out the window, Jane realised they were back at the offices they stayed in.

"I have to go to the precinct tomorrow," she said and began gathering the wrappings together and stuffing them into the box. He sat there and watched her, even though the driver, Jimmy, had got out and stood waiting outside.

"Why?"

"Did you hear it all this afternoon? I looked up but you'd gone."

"I was there, I moved before I slit the guy's throat next to me. He had this annoying habit of clearing his throat every ten seconds."

"Gosh, how _did_ you contain yourself? Although they might just have realised who you were if blood came gushing over the sides of the galley," she said dryly.

"I thought I showed excellent restraint," he replied and clenched and unclenched his hands on his lap.

"Whatever," she muttered and shifted sideways to the door. "Oh by the way, I've got the sack from Arkham, but they are very kindly not going to press charges against me, despite illegally feeding you in the cells, which is why I have to go down and fill out some reports or something. Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"Aren't you fucking sarcastic when you're not thinking about it," he retorted and laughed. "Get out of the car, Janey."

"What? You're not going to come around and open the door for me?" she looked at him mockingly and quickly opened the door herself when he suddenly lunged towards her. She got out, his mocking laugh following her.

She looked up at the run down, dreary looking building and sighed.

"You forgot my underwear," she said quietly and suddenly felt like crying. She had no idea where that thought or the sudden rush of feelings came from.

"Eh?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Never mind, I'll just wash these out and dry them somewhere," she replied and went in ahead of him, her face showing her disgust as the smell hit her.

The Joker watched her walk in and threw his arms out to the sides, a knife in one hand.

"Jimmy, get us a Chinese and whatever the boys want."

"Yes, boss," he replied.

The Joker followed Jane in and saw her trudging up the stairs slowly. He licked his lips and lifted the knife slightly before heading towards the TV.

* * *

An hour later saw Jane sitting on the single bed in her pyjamas and robe, her underwear hanging over the back of the chair to dry. Her legs were crossed Indian style and she had a pad of paper balanced on her legs. She was writing furiously when the Joker came in with two bags in his hand. She didn't even hear him come in as she scribbled away.

"You hungry?" he asked and shut the door behind him with his foot. There was no reply from Jane who was still scribbling. He frowned and set the bags on the floor and came right to the bed. He leant down and waved his hand in front of her face; she shrieked slightly and jumped.

"You scared me!" She blew out her breath and looked at him with a slightly far-away look in her eyes.

"You on planet happy ever after again?" he laughed and picked up the bags.

"No, I was on planet 'she's just about to kick him in the arse for disturbing her'," she replied with a grin and watched as he stilled and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You like playing with fire, don't you?" he inquired softly.

"What you got in the bags then?" she asked him trying to distract him.

"Nothing for writers who get lippy," he replied and suddenly stopped to frown at her. "Eat what you want…" He put the two bags on the bed and turned to cross back to the door.

"What's up?" she called, disturbed by his sudden change in attitude. "Aren't you hungry too?"

He stopped. his hand on the door handle, and looked back at her over his shoulder, licking his lips.

Before he could say anything her cell phone rang and she picked it up from beside her.

"Hello?" She kept her eyes on him and indicated to the bags with her head. "Who?" She frowned and blinked and then shook her head.

"No." She stopped the call and threw the phone onto the floor.

"Who was that?" he asked coming back across to her.

"Gotham Globe, would you believe?" she sighed as he sat down on the bed. "Want me to answer some questions about you and Crane."

"You really are famous now, girl," he chuckled and riffled through the bags.

"Where were you going?" she asked him and took a box of rice from him.

"Ah, Janey, don't ask me that," he replied and dug into his own box of sweet and sour.

* * *

"Let's play a game, Janey, I'm bored," he whined later on; the empty food boxes lay on the floor.

"What sort of game?" she asked wearily.

"I ask you a question, every time you get it wrong you have to take off an item of clothing," he suggested and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so," she snorted. "Got any cards?"

"What can you play? Poker? Aces?" He reached across to his overcoat and drew a packet from his pocket.

"Um…. Snap?" she shrugged and was glad when he laughed. "I'm really good at solitaire," she added.

"Well, there is actually two of us and last time I played it was a game for one," he said slowly. "C'mon, I'll teach you poker," he said and shuffled the cards expertly.

"Can you do any magic tricks?" she asked and watched as he looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm not a real circus clown, Janey, I just pretend," he mocked.

"I know that," she retorted.

"And you _really_ don't want me to show you the few tricks I do know," he giggled. "Like my disappearing pencil trick; it runs along the same lines as a disappearing toothbrush trick; and both result in death." He laughed now and dealt out seven cards on the bed between them.

"Ouch…" She picked up her cards and opened them out holding them up. "Last time I played cards was at school and it was Go Fish," she said absently.

"Let's go fish, then, I can't be bothered to teach you poker just now, unless it's of the strip variety."

"You're a dirty old man," she laughed and put the cards back down for him to re-deal. He looked up at her and tilted his face to one side as he regarded her.

She leant forwards to gather the cards together and he reached out and gripped a handful of her hair tugging her closer to him. She raised her hands and caught his hand in her hair.

"Come here and say that," he hissed his voice darker than ever she'd heard it. It sent a ripple of unease down her spine as she looked into his eyes. She drew herself onto her knees wincing slightly at the tug in her hair; his grip eased slightly. She inched right towards him until her face was almost against his.

"You're a dirty old man," she whispered but couldn't keep a slight shake from her voice.

"Let's see just how dirty I can get then, shall we?" he replied and his voice was still gruff. He slid his other hand around her back and pushed her sideways until he could flip her onto her back; he loomed over her, one hand still clenched in her hair, both of her hands still clutching his hand. He licked his lips and a bolt of fire curled into her stomach making her gasp.

She thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't. His face went straight to her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin before bringing his other hand to the front of her robe. He lifted slightly and let her go of her hair to open her robe and her pyjama top; he brought his eyes to her face to see it was slightly flushed.

"Keep your eyes open, babe," he husked and pushed the fabric to one side. He looked down at her scarred skin and groaned; his tongue flicking in and out. He leant forwards and dragged his tongue up each scar till her stomach glistened with his saliva. Her breathing was hitched as each swipe made her stomach twist tighter and tighter, a heavy feeling settled into her limbs.

"Y'know." He lifted his head to regard her intently. "This probably isn't the time to say this to you, but I can't remember the last time I had a woman. I don't usually bother; too much fun elsewhere to be had. But you… you just scream to me. I can't leave you alone, babe and that's not good for the concentration levels. I'm gonna have to have you sooner or later if not to just still this infernal need in me."

"You know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?" she said dryly, but the desire he was bringing to life was still there making her grip his arms as she looked up at him.

"That's just it, babe; you're different and it's taken me awhile to box you up in my mind. But I've done it now; so it's okay. You can do what you will, but it won't change," he whispered and lowered his face to hers, his lips brushed hers and then he plundered her mouth, his tongue demanding and gaining entrance. His hands went to her waist and clutched tightly as he dragged his cheek over hers, his tongue dancing over her skin down her jaw line to the hollow of the throat. He nipped, licked and sucked his way across her breast bone and down between the swell of her breasts. Jane was on fire, her breathing was ragged, and her hands were climbing and digging into the material of his back. The sensations he was creating in her were almost too much and it made her moan and writhe beneath him. His hands tugged at her shoulders till he could pull her up into a sitting position, his mouth never leaving the heated skin of her chest. He dragged her robe and top off and tossed them somewhere over his shoulder. Jane shivered as the cold air caressed her skin, his mouth left her shoulder to pull back from her slightly, his hungry eyes taking in every inch of her exposed skin.

"Beautiful," he muttered and his hands went straight to her breasts, making her arch upwards with a muffled cry, her bottom lip in her teeth as her hands clawed into his waistcoat.

"This can only going to end one way, Janey," he breathed into her ear. His tongue darted out and licked her ear making her squirm under him.

"No one has ever made me feel like this," she shuddered. His tongue slathered over her neck and his mouth went straight to her nipple, his teeth and tongue explored her completely and his hand covered her other breast and massaged her.

"How do you feel, Janey?" he muttered against her skin and brought both hands to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. "Tell me how you feel?"

"Like I'm on fire," she gasped and automatically lifted herself and fastened her mouth on his neck. She felt him lift her hips and drag the bottoms down and off her legs. It suddenly dawned on her she was completely naked and it made her retreat slightly, the panic edging into her mind.

"Hold on, babe," he muttered, he slid her back down and loomed over her. "Put your arms around my neck and keep your eyes open," he hissed at her and she obeyed him. He kept his face close to hers as his fingers gripped her hips; he could read the edges of panic clearly in her eyes.

"I don't know how to be any other way," he whispered and his tongue flicked out and licked at her lips. "Look at me, babe, don't shut your eyes."

He used his knee to part her legs and the panic bloomed inside her, threatening to deaden the feelings he'd created. He 'sshed her', his face still close to hers, his eyes holding her own as his fingers danced over the flesh of her hips to settle inside her thigh. He trailed his fingers up and down as he brought his other hand up to hold his own weight as he moved slightly between her legs. Her breathing hitched at the sensations his touch caused. His fingers slid higher and higher until he was caressing her intimately; her eyes widened and she almost stopped breathing, a little groan left her lips. Her hands slid from his hair to his shoulders; her eyes never leaving his. He could see the effects his touch was having on her and it made him smirk down at her.

"Janey, I'm gonna know everything there is to know about you," his words ghosted over her lips; his fingers found her sensitive spot and her eyes drifted shut as her breath left her on a groan.

"Open your eyes," he commanded and she dragged them open to stare into his chocolate brown ones. She bit her lip and he shook his head at her. "I want to hear you, babe."

"I…" She groaned deeper as his fingers slid down her so slowly she thought she'd melt. "I want… I want to touch you," she muttered her fingers slipping down his shoulders to his bare forearms. She slid her fingers up under the rolled up fabric of his shirt.

"Later," he husked and lifted his other hand from her. She squirmed when she heard him undo his trousers and push them down slightly. She could feel the ache building inside her; it seemed like a hundred years and yet the feeling was familiar to her and yet it wasn't. She didn't think she'd ever felt the intensity that he was building in her. He settled between her legs and she could feel his length pressing into the side of her leg; it made her move to rub against him, her legs settling around him, trying to draw him into where she ached the most for him.

"Want to see you come first," he muttered and lifted himself from her to bring his hand between them again. His fingers found her and he relentlessly rubbed at her until she couldn't help but spin out of control, her fingers biting into his upper arms, her cries resounded through the room. He watched as her eyes didn't leave his; he moved his hand and with her still spiralling out of control he eased into her. His eyes nearly crossed at how tight she was, tight and wet and still pulsating from the high he'd sent her on. He was so ready for this that he had to physically hold himself back from just thrashing into her like a two bit whore. He waited till he could see she had adjusted to him and then he began thrusting into her, his eyes never leaving hers as he took her. He lost himself in her, pushing into her until he came groaning her name over and over. His head sunk into her neck dimly aware that he had made her come again. He smirked and licked at her skin, rubbing his scars gently over her smooth skin.

He could feel her breathing heavily under him, her arms around his waist telling him she didn't want him to move yet.

"Can you breathe, okay?" he muttered into her neck, his eyes closing as he let his scarred cheek caress her skin.

"I don't think I need to," she muttered into his hair. "This is really corny, but I think I just died anyway."

He groaned and licked her again, she squirmed slightly and he frowned lifting himself away from her.

"You don't mind me licking you, do you?" he stated and sat back up to drag his trousers back up his legs.

"Are you joking?" she said blushing fiercely. "I love it, it's kinda kinky and unique and, I don't know, it just makes me feel good." She giggled and then went serious as she looked at him. "I didn't think I'd ever… well, y'know." She shrugged and lifted her eyebrows at him.

"You mean have sex?" he turned and leant towards her. "But ya did, didn't ya?"

There was a banging at the door and Jane jumped a mile; he laughed and got up from the bed. He moved away from the bed towards the door and she saw him pick up a gun before opening it.

"Results in," came a low voice from the door but she couldn't see who stood there. She yawned and crawled up the bed to clamber under the covers.

She heard him murmur something but sleep was dragging at her so she curled up, her head snuggled into his pillow, and shut her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and I just hope this one doesn't disappoint!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry, but this is another long chapter with very little time changing. It makes for some long Joker/Jane moments and not much interaction with other people. I can't help it, sorry. Oh and a little more of the way I see the Joker comes out in this chapter when he's talking to Jane. She still doesn't know everything about him, but I just think this bit is how he would be. I guess you'll understand it more when you get to the end. Hope you enjoy it though…

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yeah, well I'd have been stupid to think anything else really, wouldn't I?" she said airily and packed the last item of clothes back into her bag. She stood up straight and looked around the small room with her eyes narrowed. She didn't really want to leave anything behind and have to come back for it.

"An exercise in futility, you'd say," she added and kicked at her bag with a satisfying grunt. "A useless, expensive, and totally intrusive exercise," she grunted and gave the bag a kick with each word.

"You done there?" The Joker inquired from where he was stood in the doorway watching her.

"No, not really," she snapped and bent to pick the bag up by the handle. She grunted at its weight and let it drop again. "Can't even carry my own bloody luggage!" she snarled and kicked it again.

"Janey, you knew he was going to be acquitted," he whined and shrugging came over and picked up the bag. So, what's bugging you, girl?"

"The fact that they acquitted him!" she replied crossly. "I was happy before this trial, I was! Yeah, so my head was two feet under sand maybe, but at least I didn't have to go through each day knowing that the whole world is corrupt. But you want to know the worst part?" she asked and then carried on talking without giving him a chance to say anything. "The worst part is no one really gives a damn, and the few who do are banging their heads against a brick wall."

"I've been telling people for years now and no one wants to know," he muttered and went out of the room.

"Yeah, but you didn't loose your job in the process, did you?" she demanded and followed him, picking up her basket of papers as she went.

"You really wanna scrub Arkham's johns?" He threw over his shoulder and started down the stairs, bag in one hand, and knife in the other.

"It's the principle!" she called after him and started down the stairs after him. "Of course, I'm not going to miss scrubbing the toilets! But why the hell should I loose my job for doing nothing, when that lunatic, who should be in a straightjacket, is probably working out his next master plan for control over Gotham?"

"That was never his plan in the first place," he replied and stopped at the bottom to look across at where the TV was blaring the news that Crane had been exonerated of all charges. Jane stopped beside him and snorted when Crane came onto the screen, and smiled for the cameras.

_"I have no comment at this time, except to say that justice has been done." He leant forwards slightly and smiled straight into the camera._

"Justice my arse!" she snorted and several of the Joker's men looked round in surprise.

"_Do you have any comment on Jane Kimble?" one reporter shouted after him as he turned away, but he made no comment._

"_What about your relationship with her? Do you still stand by your affair?"_

"_There was never anything on my side; it was all what Miss Kimble concocted in her own mind," he said gently and then his lawyers ushered him away._

"I'll give you a dollar if you kill him," she hissed to the Joker and was red with anger.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "You wanna be careful what you say, girly. If I killed him for you that odd, and very rare thing you have, called a conscience would eat you alive."

"It would be worth the pain," she replied and heard him chuckle as he began to walk to the entrance.

"You staying here?" he called back. "I'm sure the rats would love the company, if you've changed your mind."

"I'm still surprised I have all my toes," she returned and giving the TV one last hateful glance she followed him out into the early morning darkness. "So, where's this apartment you've found me then? And how much is it?"

"Do you not listen?" He threw her bag into the boot of the car and slammed the lid.

"Yeah, I listen," she snapped back and opened the door balancing the basket on her hip. "You gave me the whole deal in one go though, and my brain didn't get past Crane getting off, plus you'd just woken me up after about ten minutes sleep!"

"I let you sleep for an hour, get into the car. And the apartment is on the Waterfront, like I told you the first time. Nice little place, owner is in France somewhere, I think."

"You think?" She stopped and eyed him carefully. "Is he still alive to want this place back again?"

The Joker came around to her, snatched the basket from her and then gripped her upper arm to force her into the car. He bundled the basket in after her and then slammed the door shut before going around to the other side and clambering in.

"I can get into cars without your help, y'know."

"Yeah, but you _just take too long_," he drew the words out and hit the drivers headrest with blade of his knife. "Seems to me you can't make two things work at once; if your mouth is going the rest of you can't keep up."

"It was a fair enough question, considering your past and present predilections,"

"Fucking hell!" he shot out and laughed loudly, banging his hand onto the seat beside him. "Your brain just can't stop writing, can it? Who the hell talks like that, Janey?"

"I do," she said and couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

"I know you do, babe," he said still chuckling. "It's one of the reasons I'm keeping you."

"You're evading the question, aren't you?" she said suspiciously.

"No. I'm no_**t**_." The't' was enunciated clearly. "I'm really not. If I don't want to answer you, Janey, I'll just tell you to mind your own fucking business; I won't evade. To answer your question, he is still alive. I had one of my boys go through an agency for you. A very discreet agency, no one will know where you are unless you tell 'em. And there's no connection to me, either, so you'll be safe. I promised you I'd look after you and I don't disappoint, babe."

She looked at him sideways, a thousand different questions bubbling in her mind and all of them started with 'Why?'; but the most important one, the one she'd asked already and still didn't understand came blurting out.

"Why _are_ you doing this for me?"

He turned to face her and even without his face paint, he looked sinister. He lowered his face slightly and smirked up at her, his tongue flicked out and he licked his lips.

"Why not?" he replied and his hands came out in front of his.

"Well, you always come across as more of a "create chaos and anarchy' kind of guy. Not the 'cause order and security' kind."

"You like things in neat tidy piles, don't ya?" he said with a smirk. "I bet if I could see into your mind it would be like walking through a library. Everything in neat stacks and sorted order, colour coded and Dewey Decimalised, I'll bet. Introduce a little anarchy, Janey, it's fun."

"I did; the moment I gave you my lunch," she snorted in reply and grinned at him.

He giggled and turned to look out of the tinted windows. "Would you rather have Ron looking after you?"

"No," she replied instantly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you are and I do appreciate it. But I just don't get it."

He looked at her sideways and frowned slightly before looking down at the knife in his hand. He looked up at the driver and caught his eyes in the rear view mirror. He lifted a finger in an upwards motion and the driver reached across and pressed a button. Janey looked around as a backed out glass window slid up between the front and back seats. The driver wouldn't be able to hear or see them now.

"Nice," Janey said and pulled a face.

The Joker didn't reply and instead slid the knife into his coat pocket and turned to face her completely.

"Look at me, Janey," he said and she did; her expression was completely open to him.

"That's part of the reason why I'm keeping you," he said quietly. "That, right there." He reached forwards and touched her eyes with his gloved fingers, making her eyes shut in protection. He let go of her and she blinked at him before frowning.

"My eyes?" she asked doubtfully. "Are you like that _Jeepers Creepers_ thing?" she asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Janey!" He pulled a face at her. "Do you wanna know why you're still breathing or not?" His face was half cast in shadow from the dim interior lighting.

"Yeah," she whispered and blinked a couple of time when he slipped sideways across the seat and lifting his hand flicked the light off.

Jane's breathing quickened, but there was a tinge of fear in her too.

"I don't like the dark," she whispered and nearly leapt off the seat when she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"I do; it wraps you up and keeps you safe," he whispered in her ear but made no move to touch her other than the hand on her shoulder.

"No, it doesn't," she disagreed. "It hides the monsters that are waiting to jump out and hurt you."

"It was dark in the parking lot, wasn't it?" he asked but he already knew the answer to the question.

"Yeah," she replied and she reached out with one hand to feel his arm and clenched her fingers into the material of his coat.

"This is another reason why I bother with you, Janey," he muttered in her ear and covered her hand with his other one.

"Because I'm frightened of the dark?" she squeaked in disbelief.

"No," he drawled and she heard him sucking on his scars. "Because you. need. me.

Jane opened her mouth to deny it and then shut it again. She did need him, and it suddenly dawned on her that it wasn't just to keep her safe. Ron could have done that; would have done that if she'd been truthful with him right from the start. She hadn't once considered giving the Joker up to the cops and she knew she'd had plenty of opportunities to. It had honestly never crossed her mind to turn him in, and now she was confused as to what that meant.

"Stop thinking, Janey," he whispered in her ear. "I can hear the cogs turning from here; just accept it, babe, it ain't gonna change."

"Please put the light back on," she said quietly trying hard not to show any of her confusion.

He lifted his hand, switched the light on and slid back across to his side, breaking her contact with him. She blinked at him, but he merely sat looking out of the darkened window, his tongue playing over his scars, looking unconcerned.

Jane looked out her own window and shut her eyes, tired and rung out like a wet rag. She wanted to sleep for ten hours, have a proper shower, cook a proper meal and then immerse herself in her characters and forget her life which was slowly unravelling around her.

* * *

"I can't afford this," she said the minute she stepped into the apartment. It was open plan and while it would never satisfy Gotham's Elite it was far better than her last apartment.

"Not on your Arkham Pay, no," he agreed with her. "But going on what you got for just the first print on your book, you'll do just fine meeting the rent here."

She knew that the more the book sold the more money she would get from the publishers. She also knew that they were expecting another two books from her which would also give her some money; if she ever got around to writing them that was.

"Besides, you're good here for the next couple of months anyway," he said lazily and looked around the semi furnished living room. "Gonna need a few bits and pieces though, it's part furnished so you've only got the basics."

"What do you mean I'm good for the next couple of months?" she asked him suspiciously as she set her basket down by the sofa and began wandering around the kitchen that looked over the living area. She realised the only appliances was a coffee pot and an oven.

"It's taken care of," he replied and shrugged out his coat. He threw it onto the chair and then dived onto the sofa and began bouncing up and down on it. "Not bad, sorta comfy," he muttered and lay out full length, his ankles crossing and his arms going behind his head.

Jane poked her head into the bathroom and felt relief at the sight of a clean, spacious bathroom with a bath and a shower. She frowned as his words sank and went back out to cross to the other door.

"You mean you've paid for this place up front?" she asked him and opened the door to the bedroom. "I can't let you do that."

"Yes and why not?" he called and she could hear the edges of sleep in his voice.

"I doubt I could you pay you back yet," she replied and her eyes widened as she switched the light on and saw the queen sized bed and the matching wardrobe and vanity unit. She'd died and reached heaven.

"Who said anything about paying me back?" he inquired and she could tell he was almost asleep.

"I couldn't _not_ pay you back," she said quietly and turned to look back at him. "It doesn't feel right. I'll pay you back."

"Janey, the money wasn't technically mine in the first place," he muttered and he sounded annoyed and sleepy now. "If you must insist on paying it back you'd have to take it up with Meroni, or possibly Canton, or even Gillingham." He yawned loudly.

"You used the money you stole from the bank and it was mob money?" she asked in shock and he laughed.

"Well, it might have been that job, or possibly a bit from a lot of jobs. I don't really keep count," he replied, his voice slightly high-pitched. "Who fucking cares, Janey; the money isn't doing a lot, so some of it might as well help you – an honest citizen of Gotham, you've been paying taxes through your nose which, nine times out of ten, goes to line the pockets of the mob anyway. So, if you wish to absolve your conscience, think about it being your money anyway, Janey. Call it a tax return."

She snorted loudly. "My last tax-return was four dollars and sixty-two cents."

"Well, there you go; they owed you a substantial back amount. Now, quit complaining and look behind door number three."

Jane turned and opened the last door. It was a small space set between the two rooms, tucked into the corner of the apartment; and obviously an office for the owner. It had a desk, computer table, and lots of shelves. Instantly the place was home. She could see her typewriter sat up on the desk, her papers set out, and her books… her books. She frowned, that was something else she'd have to go back to her old place for. She leant against the doorframe and put an arm around her stomach. She really should put up some sort of show about not accepting dirty money, not letting him set her up like a whore. She rubbed her arms, the heating wasn't on and it was cold in there. She crossed to where he'd thrown his coat and she picked it up and put it on without even looking to see what his reaction would be; it was miles too big but was warm and smelt of him and other things she'd rather not think about. Her head was too carefully constructing her next words to him, anyway.

"I will pay you back, what you do with it, is up to you. Thanks for setting me up like this, but I want to keep at least some sort of dignity over this."

He sat up quickly and she nearly jumped but just managed to control it. He got up and came towards her with a frown on his face, his hair stood on end and he looked like death warmed up; with dark circles around his eyes that showed his lack of sleep.

"Setting you up?" he queried and licked his lips, eyeing the coat on her with a frown. "What? You think I want you as a whore, or something?"

"Well, what else is it you want from me?" she blurted out completely baffled by him.

He rolled his eyes at her and lifted his hands to the side. Before he could reply her cell phone rang and Jane did jump that time. She went around him to where her phone was in the basket of paper she'd brought in with her.

"Hello?"

"Jane? It's Michael," his voice was slightly static and she could hear the shouting of lots of people in the background. She slid her hand into one of the pockets and her fingers closed over something.

"Did you hear the result? They took two hours to deliberate. Jane?"

"Yeah," she answered refusing to let herself think about it too much. If she did she'd end up swearing at him.

"It's going to be fine, Jane, you're going to be fine. We know he's not stupid enough to try anything against you. It would be too much of a risk for him. He's talking about setting back up in private practise; if he wants to do that he can't have anything that might cast a shadow over him. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied and bit back a thousand retorts, after all it wasn't his fault. He'd done the best he could with a bent judge and jury.

"Are you home now?" he asked her and she looked around her at the empty kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"We tried, Jane, we tried our best and when more people are willing to stand up against the bad in the city then we'll get somewhere. You were incredible brave and a lot of people admire you for taking the stand against the evil that this city puts up with."

Jane closed her eyes against the wave of guilt that cut through her at his words. She looked back at where the Joker was stood watching her, his head tilted forwards and to the side.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked away from the Joker quickly.

"If you need anything, Jane, anything at all, call me."

"Thank you," she repeated it and really meant it this time.

"Bye, Jane, take care."

"Bye." She rang off and looked down at the caller display and that was when the pain registered.

"Oh!" She drew her hand out of the pocket and looked down at the blade she'd caught hold of without even thinking, blood pooled around the blade.

"What?" She saw the Joker come up to her and grip her wrist. "You're supposed to grip the handle end. Who was that?"

She let him open her hand and remove the knife; he dropped it onto the floor. She looked at the slice in her palm and felt sick.

"Does it need stitching?" she asked anxiously.

"It's a scratch, Janey, not a stab wound," he snorted. "Who was on the phone?"

"A scratch! It hurts like hell," she whined as he led her into the kitchen area.

He turned and shoved her against the floor to ceiling fridge and gripped her face with his other hand, pressing his face close to hers. "_Who_ was on the phone, Janey?" he hissed.

"Oh." She blinked at him and then frowned. "It was Michael; he wanted to know if I knew about Crane and if I was all right. Apparently the Jury took two hours to decide. I bet they drank coffee for two hours and read _Playboy_," she hissed with venom in her voice.

"Probably," he agreed and stepped back from her to cross to the sink to run the tap. "Although technically they wouldn't have _read_ _Playboy_," he smirked.

"Look." She followed him and hissed when he stuck her hand under the tap; but at least she could see he was correct, it was just a shallow cut that would heal quickly if she left it. "Listen…" she faltered and he giggled.

"You forgot the 'Stop' bit," he chuckled. "Spit it out, Janey, I'm tired."

"I'm sorry…" she finally managed. "I mean I know… that is I know…"

"Do you know? Fucked if do," he sighed and turned her to face him, switching the tap off as he went. He reached into his top pocket and drew his purple handkerchief out. He tied it around her cut and then let go of her hand, listening as she stumbled over her words.

"I do appreciate um… what you're doing for me and I er…"

"Janey, you make it sound like I'm a fucking charity worker," he said and tilted his face at her and widened his eyes. "Will you stop saying that and say what you really mean, I ain't gonna kill ya for it." He threw his hands out to the side and then caught her shoulders quickly.

"I'm just trying to…" She pursed her lips, unsure how to say it. "Before you, before all of this, the most illegal thing I've ever done was drop litter," she whispered and saw his lips twitch with humour.

"And your conscience is having a hard time letting this go, isn't it?" he chuckled and then narrowed his eyes at her. "Do what you want, Babe, pay me back if you will. But," He lifted one hand and tapped at her cheek with his fingers and licked his lips. "I ain't taking payment in flesh and if you insinuate that again, I'll fucking kill you, understand?"

She frowned and put her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. He growled and pushed her back into the cupboard, stepping closer and blocking her way out.

"Don't push me, Janey," he said softly but it was silk covering steel. "I'll just push right back."

"You confuse me," she snapped. "You really confuse me, stop crowding me."

"Then stop fucking thinking about it," he ordered and pushed closer to her. Something in Jane reacted to his closeness and she sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance at herself.

"I can't help it!" she cried out. "One moment you tell me you won't hurt me and the next you're telling me you will if I don't do what you want. It's too confusing, too controlling. I don't like being controlled."

"I'm not controlling you, Janey, believe me you'd know it if I was. I wasn't trying to make you do anything; I was merely pointing out that you insult me when you say I'm using you as a whore. Every time I figured I got you boxed, you just fucking jump straight out, don't ya?" She could hear the edge of anger in his voice and it made her squirm slightly to get away from him. He tightened his grip and she saw lust flare in his eyes. She felt an answering kick low in her stomach and she bit her lip.

He didn't move, just studied her, his dark eyes holding hers as he pinned her back against the cupboard.

"It's gonna be okay," he muttered inching closer to her; but she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"Can't seem to keep my hands off you," he growled and she knew that this time he wasn't talking to her and it reminded her just who it was pinning her to the cupboard.

"But it ain't a problem, not a problem at all," he continued softly and let his tongue flick out and drag over her lips. "'cause you like it just as much as I do."

And Jane knew that he was correct, she did like it. She couldn't seem to shake the hold he had over her, physically or mentally. He touched her and her stomach flipped, he licked her and she practically melted.

"You do like it, don't you, Janey?" He licked her neck, his hands went to the edges of his overcoat and he pulled it apart to lick at the hollow of her throat.

"You know I do," she breathed and felt her resistance melt under his tongue.

"This doesn't confuse you, does it," he muttered and his fingers went to her hips. He was a good six inches taller then she was, so when he ground against her she could feel how much he wanted her, his hard length pressing into her lower stomach. It made her gasp; her hands went to his upper arms, her eyes caught by his darker ones.

"Can you feel this?" He ground against her again, his dark eyes studying hers intently. She nodded and licked her lips her breathing increasing as her desire rose.

His hands went to her skirt, undid the zip and pushed her skirt and knickers until they fell down around her ankles. Her eyes widened as he thrust one knee between her and used his foot to kick her feet apart; his hold on her stopped her from falling. He traced one hand over her thigh and then his fingers went straight between her legs and found her. Her gasp was strangled as his fingers danced a rhythm over her that had her squirming and gripping his shoulders. He let go of her with his other hand and she heard his zip undo and the swish of fabric as his trousers slid to his ankles. He suddenly lifted her and stepped forwards to press against her. "Put you legs around my waist, Janey," he instructed her and she did, she slid her arms around his neck as she looked down at him. He licked his lips and stared up at her, making no move to join them.

"Don't look away from me," his voice was strained. "First time, I wanted you to know it was me and you were safe. This time, well, I just want to see your eyes, you wanna know why?"

She nodded her head at him, her feelings for this man were confusing her and yet she couldn't resist him.

"You have no fear in your eyes," he said, the strain apparent in his voice from their position. "No fear and no disgust; not even when I do this…" His tongue snaked out and caressed the scars on his face. "And you tell me you like me to lick you." He moved then, he lifted her slightly and then entered her slowly; he shuddered as she took him completely; a long, low moan escaped her lips as her hands tightened on his shoulders.

He stayed perfectly still, his body shaking slightly from the effort, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No one looks at me the way you do." He moved slowly then, both hands under her upper thighs supporting her weight.

Jane groaned again as he caught her just right, she let her head fall onto his shoulder as her lips found his scarred cheek. She ground down against him and let her tongue trace the scar from his lip to the end. He swore viciously in her ear and then licked her ear feeling her shudder in reaction to him.

"You said…" her voice was hot and breathy in his ear and was almost his undoing. "You said I jumped out of your box, you were angry." She moaned as he thrust upwards and stopped, stilling inside her. She tried to take him deeper and was pleased when she heard him groan at her movements.

"I'll get you boxed again, babe."

"And if I jump out of that box?" She squeezed her internal muscles and he growled.

"Then I'll keep re-boxing you, told ya, it's gonna be fine, babe, you and me fit."

She lifted her head and gripping his shoulders she kissed his lips gently and more insistent as he began to thrust into her again. She was so close and he could feel it, could feel her coming around him; drawing him in until he couldn't see or think past the woman above him as he spilled into her with a low guttural groan.

He couldn't hold her anymore, his knees buckled and he slumped to the floor with her still wrapped around him.

"Janey," he hissed into her ear as he slumped backwards, taking her with him. She curled into him, so tired now that a hundred bombs wouldn't keep her awake. She gripped his shirt and nuzzled her face into his neck, mumbling something about moving in a minute. He couldn't care less, she was warm, he'd never felt so sated in his life and his own eyes were closing as his hands slid under his coat and found warm skin to hold.

* * *

Jane woke slowly, feeling the effects the minute she moved her legs. It was dark in the apartment and Jane hated the dark; it was one of her biggest fears. She reached out her hand feeling the sheets of the bed beneath her. She realised he must have carried her to the bed, but she had no recollection of it. A funny feeling settled in her stomach as she sat up; she was still wearing his over coat and she gripped it tighter her eyes straining to see in the darkness. She could hear or see nothing and it made her heart speed up painfully as butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Hate the dark, hate the dark," she muttered and clambered out of the bed and wrapped the coat round her as she vainly tried to orientate herself. She made it towards what she thought was the door and connected painfully with the vanity unit. She swore and rubbed her shin at the pain.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes," came a low chuckle that had her squeaking and turning blindly on the spot.

A lighter was flicked on and Jane suddenly saw where the Joker was crouched in the corner of the room, holding the lighter in front of his face making him look sinister and a little angry. Jane covered her heart, which was thudding so hard she could feel it in her throat.

"Did I scare you, honey?" he cackled and it was nothing short of evil.

"You bloody nearly gave me a heart attack," she breathed and felt angry with him and herself for her fears. "What are you doing crouched there?"

"Would you rather I'd run out and left you?" He tilted his face to one side and pouted at her, his eyes closing and opening slowly.

"No, just that you'd leave the light on," she muttered and made her way to the wall with the light switch. He flicked the lighter off before she got there and chuckled when she stumbled to a halt.

"Switch it on, please," she said and stood still waiting for the light.

"No, let your eyes see, Janey," he said quietly.

"I'm not a bat, y'know, I can't see in the dark, switch the bloody lighter on!" Fear made her voice sharp but he merely chuckled.

"Let's not bring _bats_ into it, I'm enjoying myself with you here; let's not spoil it with flying rodents," he said softly and she wasn't sure if he'd moved from the corner. Not knowing where he was made her breathing hitch and the tension in her rose.

"Look, it's never truly dark and there's nothing here that can hurt you, Janey," came his sing-song voice.

"Please, I don't really need a lesson in fear management tonight. I had years of shrinks trying and it never worked; I don't think it'll work now."

"I'm not trying to manage your fear," he replied quietly. "You're fine here, you can't get hurt. Do you know why I was sitting here?"

"You like corners?" she muttered dryly, her eyes were beginning to see better now and she could make out most of the room from the dim lights of the harbour shining through the window. It was the dark hole of the doorway that made her uneasy.

"Well, you've shoved me into one, babe," he said conversationally.

"Huh?" She turned and saw him vaguely still crouched in the corner. She crossed carefully to him, the hairs on the back of her neck rose at the darkness behind her, crouching ready to strike at her.

"You wanna know something?" he muttered, watching as she sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What?" she whispered, her eyes straining in the darkness, darting around the room looking for the dangers that she knew weren't there.

"I've only screwed whores before," he revealed and there was no humour in his voice at all. "Had to pay for them to let me touch them; fear would keep their eyes open. I've never touched anyone gently; I ain't even that gentle with you; but I ain't gonna be able to go back to 'em, Janey. It's you for good now, whether you like it or not; whether I like it or not." He licked his lips and made a snorting noise. "One woman, fucking hell I must be losing my mind!" he snapped.

His words stung her and she bit back at him without even thinking of her reply.

"_Losing?_" She scuttled away from him as she spoke. "You blow half of Gotham to bits on a regular basis and you say '_losing_'?"

He was on her in an instant, forcing her onto her back as he loomed over her, his hands gripping her hair as his body held her fast to the floor.

"You can talk," he said gently, his tone of voice completely belying their positions. "See, what I don't understand here is this: you just let me fuck your brains out, twice, and you know what I am and what I've done. Maybe I'm not the only one losing their mind here, babe."

His words changed the anger in her to sadness immediately and she went perfectly still under him.

"So?" he demanded and tightened his grip on her hair. "What gives? What's to stop me carving a smile into your pretty face?"

"Nothing," she replied honestly. "I think you probably will at some point. Either now or in the future; you'll take your knives and cut me up pretty good. Finish what he started. And I'll probably deserve it; because I don't seem to care what you are or what you do outside of when we're together. Even with your face caked in that paint stuff I don't see the Joker, I can't and I don't know why. I don't see you either, you don't let me. I just see what you show me in that instance and, so help me god, it's enough."

"Sometimes I hate you so much," he replied, his breath hissed out onto her face. "I hate the way you make me weak, Janey. I had to kill two of my boys yesterday, do you know why?" He moved his hands to shake her head for her. "They saw you and they saw what you do to me; it was in their eyes, they knew you are my weak point. I had to kill them; I had to stop them using that. I don't care I killed them; I don't care at all; they'd not last the week anyway, not a brain between them. But I do care about the way you make me feel. Before you started feeding me those damn sandwiches I was happy. I was having so much fucking fun it was criminal! But then you lift your hand and things start going pop in my head." He let go of her hair abruptly to catch her cheeks. "You weaselled your way in long before the guard tried it on with you. You slid and crawled until I ended up staying there just to have you feed me each day."

"Huh?" Jane was shocked by his words and he peeled with laughter at her reaction.

"What? You think I was actually stuck there? I was already working on getting out when your little hand appeared before my eyes. And then you needed me and things really exploded inside my head. No one has ever needed me before, unless it was to do a job, rob a bank, that kind of thing. You touched me, you touched me and you didn't find me disgusting. You talked to me, really talked to me and it didn't seem to matter who I am. I don't care if everyone turns from me in disgust; I do enough to them to make them. But you? Even if you'd turned me away I'd have come for you. You're mine, Janey, I'll never let go, and I won't carve you up or kill you. Why, Janey? Why don't I disgust you?"

"I…" she swallowed and tears slid past her eyelids and down her cheeks to pool against his fingers. "I… You…"

"Tell me, Janey, for fucks sake, tell me," he hissed into her face. "Don't think about it, just talk, the first thing that enters your head.

"You make me feel right," she answered him shakily. "I don't understand it; it just feels right when you're around; even when you're scaring the hell out of me. You've done more for me in three months than any other person I've ever known." Jane took a deep breath and let the words spill from here without even knowing what she was saying until she said it. "I don't want to know what you do outside of being with me. I don't want to know what the Joker does. I'm selfish, I know you hurt people, I know you blow people up; and why you do it I don't think I'll ever understand even if you did try to explain it to me. But I'm selfish, because I don't seem to care as long as you come back to me."

He stayed perfectly still, his face shadowed against the dim harbour lights outside the window.

"Always Janey, always back to you, babe," he muttered and then suddenly cackled with laughter. "You're _practically_ naked under my coat, aren't you?"

"I… What?" She frowned and slid her hands up to catch his on her face.

"See?" He chuckled again. "See what you do to me? Here we are, havin' a semi serious conversation and all I can think of is how fucking good you feel under me. All my brain is telling me is to open the coat and fuck you again. What are you doing to me, Janey? What are you doing to me?"

"It'll wear off after a while." Her voice shuddered giving away her instant attraction to him. "Kinda like a nine day wonder."

"You reckon?" he laughed down at her. "Janey, I'm not some school boy that's just discovered girls. I may not have laid anything I didn't have to buy but that doesn't mean they don't know everything there is to know about how to get a man off in the quickest possible way. I've had things done to me and done things to them that you'll not even have heard about let alone done. And no matter how hard they made me come it was nothing, _nothing_ like it is with you; and never more than once with the same girl, Janey, never. Months would go by between, sometimes years; not the hours that's happening now. And I need you so bad I can't get even get all our clothes off before I'm screwing you. I knew you were going to be mine; from the first time I licked your lips and you didn't recoil in disgust. I knew then I had to have you; I just didn't figure how bad it would make me burn. But I like it, I really do."

Jane lay perfectly still, at odds with herself. Half of her was mortified by his frank words but the other half of her was flying on elation that he really felt that way about her.

"Janey? Might help a little here if you say something," he giggled but Jane suddenly realised he wasn't quite as confident as he seemed.

"I don't know what to say; I never was much good as saying what was inside my head," she admitted slowly. "That's why Arkham suited me so well, I didn't have to talk. I meant what I said earlier, though, you feel right to me. I don't know if it's just sex for you, and if it is then it will wear off, believe me."

"Did you not listen to me?" he ground out his breath hot on her face. "It's not about sex, well part of it is, but not like you mean. Janey, if I want to have sex I'll find me a two bit whore; I don't need you to get me off, girl. But it's more than just getting off, Janey, you make me forget everything for awhile. I have plans for this city, I always have, but now I've got plans for you too, plans for both of us."

Jane didn't know if that last statement should horrify her or delight her. She was stuck somewhere between the two states.

"What plans?" she whispered no longer frightened of the dark, all her thoughts were centred on him.

He smacked his lips together and she heard rather than saw his tongue snake out and lick his scars.

"Well, my _immediate_ plans are to open that coat up and see how much damage we can do to each other."

She giggled and then grew suddenly serious as her cell began to ring insistently from the living room.

"Leave it," he demanded and as he let go of her cheeks and gripped the edges of his coat. He lifted himself enough to push the edges of the coat aside; a sharp intake of breath told him that she wasn't completely unaffected and he chuckled evilly. The phone rang off and he lowered his face to hers, his lips resting on her smooth cheek. He brushed his lips over her cheek and let his eyes close. The phone began ringing again.

"Oh, not again," he grunted and slid off her like a snake off its prey. He got up and reaching down gripped the collars of the coat and pulled her to her feet.

She blinked and automatically pulled the coat around her.

"Please put the light on," she muttered and he laughed and moved away from her. The sudden light blinded her, but she instantly felt better for the light.

"Who the hell would ring you at this time?" he demanded and went out of the room with her on his heels.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked suddenly completely disorientated.

"After midnight," he replied crossed to where the phone was. He picked it up and peered at the display. "Unknown Caller," he said with a frown.

"I don't have anyone in the address book," she replied and reaching out took it from him. "Everyone's number comes up the same." She pressed the answer button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jane? Jane, are you alright? Where are you?"

"Ron?" She looked at the Joker in complete surprise. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her to shuffle into the kitchen. He began opening cupboards and slamming them shut when he saw they were empty.

"Oh thank god, Jane, are you all right? Tell me where you are!"

"Of course I'm all right, what's going on, Ron?"

"Michael said you were at home and we thought… Were are you?"

"I've er… got another place." She winced waiting for him to tell her off and she didn't have to wait long.

"Jane! How the heck am I suppose to protect you if you wander around and don't let me know where you are. Where is this place?"

"Ron, what's going on?"

"Jane, I have bad news for you," he said quietly. "I'm standing outside your building now. It caught on fire earlier this evening. There's very little the fire department could do except put it out. It was too intense and had spread too far before they got here."

"What?" she blinked as she tried to assimilate his words.

"Fire had taken hold of the entire top section of the building; it quickly spread downwards. Everyone has been accounted for except for yourself, but you're obviously okay, thank god."

"Fire?" Jane crossed to the sofa and plopped down onto it staring into the fake fireplace opposite her.

"Your landlord set the alarm a little over an hour ago, but it was too late, where are you, Jane?"

"I've … I'm… I'll come down straight away."

"There's not much point, Jane, I just needed to know you were okay and not caught inside. The firefighters are working to put it out now but there's going to be nothing left. Do you have insurance?"

"Er… no, no I…"

"Listen, there's nothing you can do tonight, if you're safe where you are stay there and tomorrow I'll contact you again. Is this the best number to reach you on?"

"Yes, yes, okay." She rang off and blinked at where the Joker had come across to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's on fire, Janey?" he asked his head slightly bent forwards to watch her.

"My block; that was Ron. They got everyone out but couldn't find me. They thought I was caught inside…" She sank back against the cushions and ran her hand through her hair and pulled a face at him.

"Why so sad?" he asked licking his lips and arching an eyebrow at her. "You had no plans on living back there anyway, did you?"

"Well, no, but… still. It was my place for five years and now I can't _go_ back." She suddenly swallowed as something struck her. "Do you reckon it was Crane?"

The Joker snorted and shook his head. "Crane couldn't light a match let alone a building. He may have got someone to do it, but I doubt it. It's not his style; no he'll want to get a hold of you first."

"Get a hold of me?" she echoed her fear showed clearly on her face. "But they told me he wouldn't do that. He wants to go private, won't want to have anything over him."

"Yeah, well they know how naïve you are, babe; I think they did offer you the moon, and you expected it along with the stars, huh?"

She stared at him; as his words sunk in she glared at him.

"I am not naïve!" she declared and folded her arms.

"Yes. You are." He said it clearly and then laughed. "Come off it, Janey, did you really think Crane wouldn't try and thank you for trying to stitch him up?"

"I knew… hello! It was me that wanted to get the hell out of here if you remember," she shot back angrily.

"So what's all that rubbish about going private then?" He shook his finger at her and then waggled his eyebrows.

"Wishful thinking," she snapped. "Look, I just had Ron telling me off for not informing him of my every waking movement. I don't need you having a go at me as well."

"I ain't having a go, babe," he said casually. "Merely telling you like it is."

"Yeah, well tell someone else 'cause I don't want to know!" She jumped to her feet and stomped over to the kitchen. She retrieved her clothes and ignoring where he was still sitting on the coffee table she went into the bathroom slamming the door as loudly as she could. All she heard in reply was a maniacal laugh that made her growl in frustration.

* * *

Half an hour later found her sitting on the edge of her bed her in pyjamas totally exhausted and very despondent. She looked at the basket of papers and the suitcase that held all her clothes.

"That's all that's left," she murmured and leant forward to lean her elbows on her knees.

"What more do you want?" he asked from where he was pacing in front of her.

"It's all gone everything I've worked for. It's like the last five years have been wiped out over night; it makes me sad."

"It's just things, Janey," he murmured flexed his hands before taking a knife from his pocket and flicking it as he paced.

"It was _my_ things," she replied. "All the books I'd collected, the dinner set I saved for… oh hell!" She covered her cheeks with her hands and sat up, looking at him in horror. "All my photos are gone! All the pictures of my parents…"

"I told you to pack what you didn't want to leave," he snorted. "I said you wouldn't go back there."

"Yeah, but I didn't think like forever. I figured I'd have to go back and square with the landlord…" Tears began to roll down her cheeks, hot and salty as they blurred her vision.

"You women speak your own personal language, don't ya?" he stated and crossed to sit beside her on the bed but he didn't touch her. He slid the knife back into his pocket. "Usually if someone says you ain't going back, it means you _ain't_ going back."

"Oh, thanks, thanks a lot!" she sobbed angrily.

He frowned and reached across to pat her head, much like you would a stray dog. It suddenly occurred to her that he had no idea how to interact with someone beyond a social level. She suddenly realised that he probably didn't even think about other people's feelings and needs and it made her realise just how deep in she was, if he was at least trying to comfort her.

"Don't you have their pictures up here?" he asked and tapped her head gently before pawing at her hair again.

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I forgot what they looked like years ago. It's weird how it happens, really. I used to take their pictures out frequently to just remind myself, but I haven't for ages. You're right, it's just stuff," she said and cried even harder.

"Ah, fuck, Janey, don't cry!" His pawing got slightly harder and he brought his other hand to grip her arm and shake her slightly. She realised that he honestly had no idea how to react her and she guessed on some level it even panicked him slightly.

"It's okay," she sobbed and scrubbed at her face with her hands. "I'm okay, it's just a little much that's all…"

He let go of her and tilted his head to look at her, a frown on his face. "Yeah, you've had a lot, haven't ya?" He started counting off on his fingers. "You got screwed by the justice department, then I screwed you, then you found out Crane is back on the streets of Gotham, then I screwed you again, then you found out your place went up in flames and you lost your stuff. Six things, Janey, quite a lot for a little bit of a girl. I was gonna screw you again, but I think I'll just let you get some sleep before your brain explodes."

She couldn't help it; she giggled and wiped her eyes again. "I feel like I've been steam rollered and there's nothing left."

"Get some sleep, I'll leave the lights on, but I've got to go, Janey."

"Thanks, Jack," she said and clambered onto the bed and curled under the covers.

"That's the first time," he muttered and frowned. "I've been waiting, but up till now you've not said it."

"Not said what?" She frowned and watched as his tongue flicked in and out. He came over to her and leant over, his hands going either side of her head but not touching her.

"Jack," he replied and kissed her open mouth before lifting his head. "I don't like it, Janey, it's not who I am anymore."

"Okay, I'll just have to call you 'Hey! You," she shrugged but he showed no humour on his face as he looked down at her.

"Joker," he said softly, "My name is the Joker."

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," _she whispered quietly, her breath ghosting over his face.

"Yeah, but everyone leaves out the most important part," he replied but his voice was slightly husky. "_O, be some other name!"_ he quoted and grinned at her. "She didn't like his name and neither do I. It's Joker, Janey, nothing else."

"Okay, okay, you win, Joker," She lifted her hand and slid her fingers over his cheek. He nodded and stood up away from her.

"Sleep," he muttered and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: A couple more things I feel I should add… firstly, thanks for all the reviews. Mindblowing. I just hope you continue to like it!

Secondly… the Joker and his whores. It's how I see him, he's too busy for anything else and I really think he'd use whores and pay them. If he didn't, if he took the sex and then killed them or just hurt them it would be rape in a way and he's made it quite clear to Jane that he doesn't rape. They may not willingly want him as a client, but to him if he pays them and lets them go, he's not raped them. That's the way I see it anyway.

Jack… I used his comic book name, Jack Napier as I can't come up with anything better. I wanted her to call him Jack, but it just doesn't work and I couldn't see him liking it.

Anyway, thank you so much for your time if you've reached here without hitting the back button. I just hope you liked it and will come back for more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Really, really long chapter… sorry… fingers ran away with me. At 12, 588 word count this is the longest chapter yet, I just couldn't see a place to split it. I just hope you enjoy it…

* * *

Jane stared at the mess of burnt black remains that was the block she lived in. She blew her fringe out of her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips.

"It'll have to be demolished," came the sad voice of her landlord. She turned and eyed the man carefully, but his whole demeanour was depressed. He looked and sounded broken.

"Were you insured?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "But that's not really the point, is it?"

"No, no it's not," she answered him and looked back at where the firemen were still climbing over the remains. Her landlord shuffled away despondently shaking his head.

"Jane!" She turned and saw Ron coming towards her with another man she recognised as Commissioner Gordon. "I could have picked you up you know," Ron said with a weary smile.

"I'm fine, thank you, I'm sorry I worried you all last night. I'm really not used to people needing to know where I am," she said quietly and smiled at Gordon who had his hands on his hips.

"Jane, this is Commissioner Gordon," Ron said and Gordon stuck out a hand to her. She shook it and was pleased by his firm handshake. Jane believed you could tell a lot about a person from their handshake, weak handshake, weak person etc.

"Pleased to meet you," she said politely and turned back to look at the building. "Be honest, Ron, was this Crane?" she asked and indicated the mess with one hand.

"We don't know what caused it," Gordon answered for him. "It's going to take the team a long time to sift through the evidence, although they can give us a clue by certain signs about how the fire progressed etc. But there is no reason to think it was Crane."

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked her and she shrugged.

"I have to go up to Arkham and find out what's going on with my job. I've heard nothing concrete and if there was any correspondence then it's gone now."

"Where's your new place?" Ron asked and Jane hesitated long enough for both of them to realise she didn't want them to know.

"Southside," she said and Gordon looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Southside takes in three districts," Gordon said softly. "Where abouts in Southside?"

Jane felt cornered and a little annoyed. She didn't want them camped outside her front door every hour of the day and she wasn't about to say why.

"Listen, it's nothing personal, but I'd rather not say. I'm quite safe there, honestly."

"Jane, if Crane wants to find you, he'll find you. It's safer for you if we know where you are. And you have to think about the very real possibility that the Joker will remember you. You were at the bank he raided and he saw you, didn't he?" Gordon's tone was kind but firm.

Jane flushed furiously and mentally kicked herself for being unable to control herself.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked him.

"The bank teller," Gordon replied. "Jane, if he's been in contact with you, we can keep you safe, all you need to do is step forward and tell us. I know that your faith in us at the moment is a little shaky, but we will help you if you let us."

His words made her feel guilty and tears formed in her eyes and she bit her lip and turned sideways from them.

"Jane," Ron touched her elbow and looked at Gordon quickly before looking back at her. "Trust us."

Jane took a deep breath and turned to him. "If I'm in any danger, it's not from the Joker," she said quietly. "He could have killed me in the bank; he probably could have killed me lots of times. It's Crane I'm afraid of."

"He's going back to work in Arkham, he knows he's being watched, he won't try anything, Jane. But if he does, we need to know where you are living now." Gordon spoke firmly but kindly.

"Honestly, I'm fine but I'm not telling you where I am now. I can't. It's not that I don't trust you, just…" She stopped and saw Ron frown at her. "Please, I'm very well protected. Believe me."

"Dead bolts and dodgy fire escapes won't keep Crane out or the Joker for that matter," Ron said sharply.

"I know. Please, I have to go. I know you're trying to help but I really don't need it." Or at least she hoped she didn't, she knew that the Joker said he'd look out for her and he seemed to be doing just that. It was too late to take the route Ron and the Commissioner were offering her and she knew it. She had made her bed and now she must lie in it.

She hurried away from them knowing that she was probably making things worse. But if she let them know where she was, the Joker would not be happy at all. Besides, for some reason she had yet to figure out, she trusted the Joker more than she trusted Gotham Police Department. That in of itself was a sorry state to be in.

* * *

"What's she hiding, Ron?" asked Gordon, his hands back on his hips as he watched Jane practically run away.

"I don't know," Ron mused. "She ran clean as a whistle through the files. Apart from the incident with the Joker she's done nothing illegal ever. Maybe she's running scared because she was let down with Crane. We practically promised her we'd put him away and didn't come through. She originally said she'd leave town after the trail because she thought Crane would go for her."

"So, what's keeping her here?" asked Gordon and turned to look up at the ruined building. He saw the Fire Chief headed his way and lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

"Maybe the man she was with at the court is a deciding factor," replied Ron.

"Man?" Gordon looked back at him and lifted an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Someone called Jack," Ron replied and nodded as the fire chief stopped in front of them. "He was at the first hearing, but I didn't see him at the second one, but I believe he picked her up and I do know she stayed overnight with him, so maybe she feels he'll protect her. Poor bastard; doubt he'd manage Crane and even if he did, there's no way he'd manage against the Joker."

Gordon pulled a face and then shook hands with the Fire Chief. "Hey, Bob, how's it going in there?"

"Jim." He shook Ron's hand and then turned to stand beside them looking at the building. "Place can be rebuilt, but it's taken a battering structurally. Probably be cheaper to demolish and start again."

"Any ideas on cause?" Gordon asked.

"Deliberate," the Fire Chief said and shook his head. "Once the boys have been in and had a good look around you'll get your report. One thing I can tell you though, whoever did it knew what they were doing. Hit all the right spots for it to go up quickly and because of that, it would appear that whoever the fire starter is, he/she also tipped the landlord off as well by hammering on his door. Go figure; an arsonist with a conscience."

Ron and Gordon exchanged glances and Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.

"Get her address, I don't care how you do it, get it and get her back covered. It might not be Crane but I'm not taking the risk," Gordon told him as the Fire Chief listened in.

"Might be the Joker," Rom murmured already tapping in Jane's number.

"Let's hope not," Gordon replied. "I can't see a reason for the Joker to go after to her to be honest. If he had plans for her he'd have made them known already. But Crane? He has an axe to grind with her."

"She's got it switched off." Ron shook his head and switched his phone off.

"Get Marquise and Doyle to find her and tail her." Gordon replied and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was late when she got back to her new apartment. She looked at the box in her hands and sighed. Everything in there was all that was left of her old life. She had been let go by Arkham; her supervisor, Jeremy Smith had been kind to her, but she had been told that they couldn't accept her back considering the enormity of her actions. Jane had bit her tongue so much it was still sore. She'd wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but she knew that, like her, her supervisor was just a worker, a small piece in a game that went much larger.

Sighing she let herself in and locked the doors behind her. The place was empty and silent and she realised she'd have to get another TV and stereo system. She knew a second hand shop that would do her just fine, but until she could get access to her bank account it was going to have to wait. She crossed to the kitchen and realised she still had no food. She sighed as her stomach growled reminding her that she really ought to start eating. She looked across at the fridge and pulled it open half heartedly. At least she could see how much room she had in there; her mouth fell open when she saw that it was stocked with food. She shut the door and crossed to the cupboards, they held canned food as well. She laughed and then frowned as she realised that once again the Joker had pre-empted her. When had this happened? She couldn't see him walking into a supermarket and pushing a trolley around, so he must have had someone do it for him. She shook her head and dragged out enough ingredients to make Spaghetti Bolognaise; it was quick and easy. She wondered if he'd turn up again tonight and want feeding, that was probably why he had stocked her kitchen. So she could feed him when he turned up. She shrugged and made enough for two.

* * *

Four hours later saw Jane putting the extra amount into the freezer. She decided to put her clothes away into the wardrobe and make a list of which items she'd need to replace. It brought to mind everything she'd lost in the fire and tears came to her eyes. Determined not to let self-pity over take her again she left the bedroom and went into what she now termed as her office.

Once again her mouth dropped open as she spotted a laptop sitting on the desk. It was plugged in and wired up to a printer which stood beside it. Jane's eyes went wide; she'd longed for her own laptop but the prices had always been well out of her reach.

She stepped forwards and opened the lid, a piece of paper sat on the keys and she grinned recognising the Joker's writing. She sank onto the seat and picked it up to read it.

_This should keep you busy. As for paying for it… well, 50 cents a week for the foreseeable future should cover it. J._

Jane laughed and turned the paper over to see a phone number scrawled across the back and she knew it was the Joker's. She sank back in the chair and looked at the laptop. It was very dubious that he'd bought it himself, so once again she figured he must have had someone buy it for him. Maybe it was the same person that found the apartment. She realised then that she didn't know much about the men who worked for him; although that was probably a good thing.

She powered up the laptop and then sat there staring at the keys; he'd gone to a lot of trouble for her. He'd found a new place that was safe, had stocked her kitchen and now has supplied her with a laptop. She couldn't help but wonder when the axe would fall, when he finally came out with what he really wanted with her. She doubted that it was as simple as he seemed to want her to believe. Life wasn't like that; only the characters in her books had lives like that, and she knew full well that real life was nothing like a romance novel. Lord knows how many times over the years she'd wished it was though. She expected to some extent that it was sex, even though he denied it. She wasn't sure just what she could offer him that one of his 'two bit whores' couldn't, unless it was safe sex.

But then he'd stated that it was the way she looked at him. She wasn't sure how she looked at him that was any different then anyone else. Okay, so she didn't notice his scars much, although she would have to admit to loving the feel of them rubbing over her own smooth cheeks… damn but she was getting off on a tangent with that thinking. She shifted in her chair and frowned at the paradise island wallpaper of the laptop. She'd have to change that… something a bit more…

"BOO!"

Jane jumped and screamed, her hand going to her heart as the Joker's face exploded onto the laptop and started spinning as his manically laughter filled the speakers.

"Scared you, Janey!" he cackled and it repeated over and over as his face tilted and turned on the screen.

"Bloody hell," she whispered and sank slightly in the chair, her heart still pounding frantically at the scare the screensaver gave her. "You're a bastard," she muttered and couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as she watched the strangest man she'd ever known cackle madly on the screen. She pushed at the keypad and his face disappeared once more to reveal the paradise. She shook her head and idly opened _Word_ and began tapping. She'd just spend a few moments as an idea had just popped into her mind…

Days turned into a week and Jane had heard nothing from the Joker. In the end, it was the fact the fridge was empty and the cupboards nearly so that made Jane realise she would have to leave the flat and do something about her bank. She had been quite content to spend most of the day tapping at the laptop or surfing the internet. She'd found several news coverage sites and when she wasn't sleeping or writing, she was checking the news sites to see what the Joker was up to. But what bothered her the most, was that she realised she was checking to make sure he was all right, and not blown to bits somewhere or arrested. It seemed that Jane's moral fibre had sunk to an all time low over the Joker and it disgusted her even as she ignored it.

* * *

Dressing up warmly, Jane realised that she was going to have to put an end to washing out her underwear every night and that she was going to have to put her foot down and demand some sort of access to her accounts. She still had the twenty the Joker had left her and she used that to catch a cab to the bank's other branch and just hoped that she hadn't picked a day that the Joker would also turn up to make a withdrawal.

Half an hour after entering the bank Jane stormed back out and walked smack into Ron.

"Jane!" He looked surprised but pleased to see her.

Jane took a deep breath and then smiled warmly at him. "Hey, Ron, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry," he grinned. "You look a little flustered though. Problems?"

"I still can't get any access to my account," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"I can't prove who I am unless I can supply an ID card and that went with my bag," she replied.

"Come on." He took her elbow and steered her back into the bank. "Let's get this sorted out and then we can have a coffee somewhere."

Jane allowed him to sweep her along, wondering why she seemed to have lost the ability to look after herself and suddenly had to rely on someone else to see her through. She really needed to assert herself more, but how she was going to do that she wasn't sure.

Jane sipped at her coffee and crossed her legs. They were sitting at one of the outside tables of the café as the weather was still warm enough to allow it.

She'd watched with admiration as Ron had turned the bank manager on his head. Her account had been opened straight away and she had given the bank her address to send the new details too. She'd been very careful that Ron had not seen her address and it made her feel a little ridiculous, like some sort of spy; but at the same time, she knew the Joker would not be pleased if she gave the PD her address. It had taken him less than five minutes to sort it all out and then he'd steered her from the bank to this coffee shop.

"Are you going to tell me where you live yet?" Ron asked her and smiled teasingly at her.

"No," she replied with an easy smile. "Have they found the cause of the fire yet?"

"Arson," he replied frankly and watched her face pale slightly before she sipped at her coffee again. "We don't know who though."

"Crane?" she asked and watched him through the steam of her coffee.

"We don't think so," he replied and stirred his coffee. "I'll be honest with you, Jane, I'm not happy that I don't know where you are."

"Listen, I don't want to offend you, Ron, but I think the less people who know the better off I may be. I know you and the Commissioner are good people, but if I learnt nothing else from the trial, I did learn how deep the rot goes. I don't know even if all your men can be trusted, who can be bought and who can't. I don't want to find out the hard way."

"I can't blame you," he said regretfully. "If I promise you that it would just be me, the commissioner and a select few who know…"

"No." Jane shook her head and while she truly believed everything she had just said, it wasn't the main reason she wouldn't give her address away and that knowledge made her feel terrible as if she was telling a lie; although in reality it was really a half truth.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out with the bank though," Jane grinned at him. "I've had twenty dollars to my name and I need to go shopping. At least now I can pay for the things I need."

"It won't take them long to get everything sent through to you now. It just takes awhile to set the wheels in motion sometimes."

"Well, thanks anyway." Jane drained her coffee and picked up her bag. "I have to go now, but I appreciate everything you've done."

"You still have my number?" he asked and stood up automatically.

"Yes, I do." She reached out a hand to him but he took it to drew her towards him and he kissed her cheek. It startled her but she was unable to stop herself from drawing away from him quickly, the sudden invasion into her space frightened her.

"You're living with someone, aren't you?" Ron asked her and watched as she tugged her hand away, her flaming cheeks giving her away. "Or at least you're seeing someone."

"I don't see why that should concern you," she said and backed up slightly.

"Don't make the mistake of putting him in our place," he said firmly but kept his voice kind. "I don't mean to hurt you, Jane, but you're mistaken if you think he could stop Crane or the Joker. Please don't risk your or his safety."

Jane couldn't help the startled laugh that bubbled from her. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"I won't," she said and lowered her hand. "I'm not. I'm sorry." She left him and walked down the street as quickly as she could. Whatever would he think if he found out the person she was seeing _was _the Joker. Would he still look at her in friendship or would his voice still reflect concern and kindness? She didn't think so.

* * *

She settled herself at the breakfast bar nursing a hot chocolate and a huge bowl of chocolate ice-cream. She figured it might make her feel better; it was sure worth a try. She heard her front door unlock and then open and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face.

"Ahh!" came a low voice from behind her. "Feeling sorry for yourself, babe?" A hand crept past and took a spoonful of ice-cream, some fell onto her hand and she lifted it and licked it off.

"I can eat ice-cream if I want too," she said and turned to look up at him. He was in full mode tonight, face painted to perfection, which told her he'd dropped in on her first. He licked the spoon and handed it back to her.

"Never said you couldn't. Although it wasn't the ice-cream that screamed it anyway; it's the way you're sitting."

"Huh?" She frowned up at him and watched as he swept some of his hair out of his face.

"You're all hunched; usually you've a back to resemble a ramrod. In fact, in Arkham I used to speculate that inserted under your skin was a rod, but I've since dismissed the idea as I'd have felt it." He ran a pointed nail from the nape of her neck to the waistband of her skirt down her spine, watching as she shuddered under his touch.

Jane couldn't help it; she laughed and shook her head watching as he came around the other side of the breakfast bar to sit on the stool. He snatched another spoon and twirled it before digging into her bowl of ice-cream.

"I went by my apartment last week, just to have a look," she said off handed but watched for his reaction.

"Bad idea, Janey," he muttered and stuffed his mouth with ice-cream.

"You have no idea," she agreed and shoved the bowl towards him. "Ron was there and the Commissioner."

"And?" He began demolishing the ice-cream so she stood up to make some coffee.

"Ron said it was Arson but that they didn't think it was Crane."

He looked up at that and seemed to think about it before pulling a face and hunching back over the ice-cream.

"They were trying to get the address for here from me," she added and watched as his head shot up quickly. "I didn't give it to them, but Ron tried again today and I don't think it's going to be hard now the bank has it."

"Ron? Today?" he queried and twirled the spoon indicating for her to carry on.

"Yeah, I was getting nowhere in the bank, due to no ID and I bumped into Ron outside. He sorted it all out for me with one wave of his badge and I have access to my account again. I've got your 50 cents for you," she said and grinned at him. He blinked and then laughed as it sank in what she meant.

"Do ya like it then?" he teased waggling his eyes at her.

"I love it," she corrected. "Thanks for stocking my cupboards as well, it let me stay in and write for a whole week! Although I did have a coronary the first time the screensaver kicked in."

"I should have rigged a camera up to get your reaction," he hooted. "I love it when I scare the fuck out you."

"You're not being very nice," she whined but humour shone in her eyes.

"Of course not, you want nice, let Ron look after you; seems to me the man is _interested_ in you, Janey." He blinked slowly and dropped his head to study her.

"Interested in my safety," she corrected him. "And, funnily enough, yours too."

"Mine?" he blinked again and his tongue flicked out; his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, he remembered you from the trial and assumed I was living with you. He said to me that I shouldn't put you in their place, expect you to do their job. That you wouldn't be able to stop Crane or the Joker."

The Joker chuckled at that and smacked his lips together before getting up quickly to cross into the living area. He cracked his knuckles and then spread his arms out wide.

"Well, I can't stop myself, but I can certainly stop Crane."

"So who did the fire?" she asked and reached forward to swipe her finger around the inside of the bowl and then popped it into her mouth.

"I have no idea, probably just a random idiot trying to cause mayhem and failing miserably. I'd have heard if it was Crane, like I said it ain't his style. He's going to come for you himself."

"Ah, yeah, that's a good way of getting me to sleep at night," she muttered and picked up the bowl and carried it to the sink and poured two coffees.

"I know another way of getting you to sleep, babe," he whispered and she jumped when his fingers ghosted over her cheeks.

"You're too damn quiet," she murmured and turned holding out the mug to where he was now stood right behind her.

"I only do it to frighten you," he chuckled and took the mug and set it right back down on the counter. "So he thinks you're living with me, yeah?"

Jane frowned, for a few moments she was thrown as to what he was talking about and then she remembered Ron.

"Oh, Ron, yeah, I think so. I feel guilty about it. He's just trying to help me and I feel like I'm lying to him, but I can't give you away."

"Sugar, he'll find out, probably already has. If he's half the detective I've been told he is, he'll have had you followed home today."

"Huh?" she stared up at him.

"He would have followed you himself, or had one of his cops do it for him. They know where you live now." His fingers danced around her face but he didn't touch her. "They'll have this place wired for sound before you can blink. They'll wait for the next time you go out and they'll be in here, wiring it up to keep you safe." He made air quotes around the words and then nodded his head and smacked his lips together just to lick them quickly.

Jane took three seconds to take his words in.

"You have to get out!" she said urgently and shoved her mug onto the counter spilling coffee everywhere. "Go now! You have to go before they catch you. Please, just go!" She gripped his arm when he just stood there and stared at her. She tugged on his arm but he easily resisted her attempts to get him to move.

"Do you want to go back to Arkham?" she demanded angrily when he just stood there. "Do you want that? Cause if you do all you have to do is…." He cut her off by gripping her shoulders tightly and yanking her to him; his lips crushed hers as he slid his hands to her upper arms and walked her backwards into the counter. He brought his hands to her head and tilted it to gain better access to her mouth. Jane's hands flapped at his arms but his mouth worked its usual magic and with a groan she kissed him back, her fingers gripping the material of his coat. He nipped at her lower lip and she gasped at the tingle of pain that quickly escalated into pleasure as his tongue danced over her lips and across her jaw line to her ear.

Jane frowned and pushed at his shoulders as she remembered what he'd told her. He'd momentarily distracted her, but the panic edging at her mind brought it back to her with a vengeance.

"You can't! Stop!" She tried to drag her head away from his mouth but his hands held her in place. His mouth covered her again and she groaned as her body began to betray her again. "No, please, you really can't!" she groaned into his mouth.

"I can," he muttered and licked her cheek with one long lick that had her melting. His fingers tangling in her hair to drag her head sideways and then he licked her earlobe before starting to nibble on it in earnest. Her legs went weak at the feelings he was creating; but she was determined not to let him put her off again.

"No! You'll get caught if they show up here! Please, you must go; I don't want you to get hurt."

He lifted his head and frowned down at her. He moved one hand and wiped one finger over her lips and then held it up for her to see.

"Look what you made me do," he murmured. "Most of my face paint is all over you…" He swirled his finger on her cheek drawing a pattern through the paint that had rubbed on to her.

"Joker, you'll get caught."

"Give me credit," he said shortly and brought his other hand up to smear patterns onto her other cheek and her forehead. He chuckled at his work and kissed her quickly before stepping back from her. "Sugar, they ain't caught me yet, they ain't gonna get me here tonight."

"Sorry to rain on your parade there, but you have been caught! I distinctly remember you being on my floor in Arkham," she replied dryly and twitched her nose at the drying paint on her face.

"Your floor, eh?" he cackled and turned to walk away from her. "Own the place now, do we?"

"Aren't you in the least concerned that Ron may just show up here?" she demanded ignoring his sarcasm.

"If he does I'll kill him," he replied and began to pace the floor watching her sideways. "He won't turn up here to catch me. If he shows up here it'll be for you and I ain't having that." He licked his lips and indicated the sofa. "Come over here, honey, and let me fuck you."

"Jeez, that's romantic," she snorted. "How can I resist?" she added dryly.

"You can't! Now come over here before I have to come and get you." He lowered his head and his face was sinister; a smirk played on his lips as he watched her.

"I thought you had to be somewhere," she stalled and edged towards the end of the counter. "You were all painted up properly."

"I do have to be somewhere," he said softly and his voice was low and dark. "I have to be inside you."

Jane's knees nearly buckled as his words sent a twist of fire to her stomach but she stayed where she was and eyed him.

"Seriously, are you sure you're safe here?" she questioned him.

"Janey, come here." He beckoned to her and she found her feet obeyed him even while her head was telling her to stay where she was. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him. He sighed and caught her face in his hands.

"You should be more worried about yourself and yet you just want to make me safe. What is it with you, Janey? What makes you so fucking different? Why can't I leave you alone, sugar?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," she admitted and realised that deep down inside her he was beginning to work his way into her affections. She was still convinced that for him it was sex and to a certain extent it had been for her. He'd given her the means to heal, but she realised now that it was more than just sex for her. She truly did care about him and that thought frightened the life from her.

"I can look after myself," he muttered and ran his fingers down her cheeks. "Touch my face, Janey, touch my scars."

She lifted her hands and traced his scars, watching as his eyes narrowed slightly. He drew a breath in through his nose and tilted his head downwards towards her; his dark eyes pinned hers. His hands crept around her waist to cup her bottom and he drew her in so close to him that she was left in no doubt of the extent of his desire for her.

"I was fourteen when I was given these." His tongue flicked out at his scars. "It took me four years to find the guy who'd done it and thank him properly, but I did and in those four years and the ten that have followed; no one and I mean no one, Janey, has ever looked at me like you do and it fucks with my head."

"Fourteen?" she whispered appalled and lifted her finger to touch the scars on his right cheek gently. "That's terrible. What about your parents?"

"My folks lit out earlier on, I have no idea why, I don't care. I was in a home with forty other kids who had just the same rough deal I had, some had it worse." His eyes flicked upwards as he spoke, his tongue licking at his lips as he paused and then he spoke again. "I have always known what my purpose is; I have always had a knack for creating anarchy and chaos. It's the only way to live, Janey, the only way. I pissed a lot of people off in that place but I was just learning still. I hadn't perfected my game, not then. One of the older boys took a liking to me, he'd screw anyone that would let him and some that wouldn't; staff knew what he was up to but seeing as most of them were the same they ignored it. He liked my pretty face but I could fight and use a knife already. He didn't like that, not one little _bit_," He spat the 't' out and then grinned at her, but it was humourless. "So, because I was too pretty, too much of a _joker_, he tried to carve me a permanent smile, but his balls weren't up to it and he stopped before he could finish, throwing up all over the place like the sissy he was. One of the staff found me and stitched me up as they didn't want any trouble. I didn't hang around after I got my grin; I got out and made it on my own. I had my first whore at sixteen and I've never looked back, Janey, never." He frowned down at her watching the tears rolls down her cheeks at his words. "I don't need your pity, Janey, I don't want it," he bit out and gripped her arms with his hands tightly.

"You don't have my pity, Joker," her voice hitched slightly and she took a deep breath. "I don't pity you, not now anyway. I pity the child that you were, but not you now. You choose to live this way, there is nothing to pity now, and you're not a child anymore."

"No, I'm not a child; I'm an agent of chaos and I'm going to bring Gotham to his debauched knees and when it's there, the only thing left is for me to watch it burn."

"Huh?" she stared at him looking for a hint of mockery in his eyes but saw none.

"Crime in this place is everywhere; it's riddled with rot right through its complete structure. The judge in the Crane case? He was paid well for delivering a low judgement; but he didn't have to, because the jury was paid as well. That's not justice, Janey, you know this; it is time things went back to the way they were. There's no fun to be had when a judge and jury can be bought, when a policeman turns a blind eye to a theft because he's got his fingers in the pie so to speak."

"You think by blowing everyone up, it'll make things better?" She frowned up at him.

"No, no, Janey." He shook his head impatiently and licked his lips. "Not better, but fair. See chaos is fair, Janey and what we got now just ain't fair, is it?"

"I don't get it, and I probably won't even if you spelt it out in big crayon words," she admitted and shrugged.

"I've run out of time," he muttered and backed away from her. "I have to go." He hesitated and came straight back to her gripping her upper arms and hauling her against him as he kissed her. He let her go and watched as she over balanced and feel backwards onto the sofa with a grunt.

"Heh, heh, heh," he chuckled slowly. "Hold that position, babe. I've got things to do but I'll be back later."

He crossed to the door and went out shutting the door behind him with a bang. Jane took a deep breath and sank back against the cushions.

"Hurricane Joker has left the building," she muttered and rubbed at her face, feeling the paint smear on her fingers. She brought them up to look at them and jumped when her door was suddenly banged back open. The Joker came stomping back into the room, his face dark and angry; he kicked the door shut behind him and came towards her.

"You completely threw me for a curve and I didn't even get around to what I was here for!" he barked at her. "I've been meaning to bring this up and something always gets in the way," he snapped, stomping towards her and then he sank down on his heels in front of her. "Two things, firstly more importantly, I have men watching this place and you to make sure you're safe, but _don't_ do anything _stupid_; like going out after dark or leaving your door unlocked. The PD will be watching you now they know you're here; but that lot couldn't protect a nun in a convent so just…" he fluttered his hands around her face and flicked his fingers in and out as he spoke slowly. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"How will you get in and out of here?" she asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, just keep doing the things you normally do and let me deal with Gotham PD." He got up and then swore, before hunching down again. "Nearly forgot again… is there any chance I've gotten you pregnant?"

Jane spluttered a bit and then blinked rapidly; he had completely thrown her with his question.

"It never entered my head to use protection," he stated with a shrug. "Always in too much of a hurry to screw you to think about it; and I never had to before, whores always look after themselves. But you're not a whore."

"I… er… I'm on the pill," she supplied and bit her lip.

"Why?" he demanded. "Thought you had no need for that sort of thing."

Jane giggled a little at the absurdity of it all and shook her head. "I've been on the pill for years. I have dreadful periods and the pill makes the pain easier."

"Ah, well, good; that's all, I think." He stood up again and looked down at her. "Good, I don't have to think about that anymore. Just remember what I said about not doing anything stupid, babe." He stared down at her and she frowned as he just stood there.

"What?" she asked in a whisper, wondering what was coming next.

"Stand up," he muttered and he held out a hand to her. She took it and he hauled her to her feet. "You wanna know what I think?" he asked her quietly.

Jane's breathing hitched as he let go of her hand and traced a finger across her breast bones. She saw his eyes follow his finger and his tongue flicked out to caress his scarred lip.

"What?" she breathed and slid her hands onto his waist under his waist coat.

"I think that they can wait ten more minutes," he responded and his fingers began to unbutton her shirt quickly, yanking it from the waistband of her skirt. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her quickly before his mouth went to her neck. She gasped as he rasped his cheek over her smooth skin and nipped her ear. Her hands went to his waist coat buttons and then she pushed it from his shoulders.

"Can't…." he shoved her backwards away from him and she fell sprawled onto the sofa. He knelt between her legs and pushed her skirt upwards, his actions were rough and his face darkly intent. A rush of fear went through her as he ripped her pants from her and tossed them onto the floor. She tried to crawl backwards from him and it made him look up at her in surprise. He saw the fear and it made him clench his fists into the material of her skirt.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, Janey, you know that," he muttered. "I just want to kiss you," he added and she fought the fear, making it ease from her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and leant forwards to kiss him. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her backwards, his head ducked downwards and she cried out when his lips touched her inner thigh. She hadn't realised his intent and it made her head swim; she could feel the thick scar tissue of his cheek graze against her smooth flesh as he worked tiny kisses up each leg until his mouth fastened over her. Her head went back and her hands went into his hair as his tongue worked over her, drawing sensations from her that had her trying to get away and trying to get closer at the same time. He brought his hands to her hips and anchored her, not allowing her any room for movement. His tongue sank deep inside her and she whimpered as his nose bumped against her making her try to squirm again.

He lifted his head slightly and blew on her heated flesh and watched as the whimper turned into a moan. He smirked and kissed her again, his tongue flicking out to swirl around the little bud, listening as her moans grew louder.

He flicked at the bud and lifted his head to watch her face. Her lip was between her teeth, her face was flushed and her eyes were bright with desire.

"C'mon, Janey, scream for me, babe," he husked and keeping his eyes on her face his tongue flicked out and caught her bud again. Her eyes closed and he dug his fingers into her hip. "Keep your eyes open, Janey," he ordered her and buried his face into her completely; he used his nose and his tongue to drive her to the edge. He suddenly lifted himself and one hand went to his zip and then he snaked up her body, until she felt him nudging against where she needed him the most. He pushed into her, one hand holding her hip as he thrust into her. The feelings changed subtly for Jane and she found herself wrapping around him, her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist as she moved with him. His hands left her hips and went to her head, he gripped her hair and thrust into her, his mouth and tongue exploring over her face and neck.

Jane could feel him, could feel how close she was. She gave a cry and shuddered as he took her flying over the edge with him; she free falled spiralling out of control as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, she dimly heard her name leaving his lips with a groan as he spilled into her. He shuddered twice and then collapsed onto her with a groan.

She cradled him to her, his head resting on her shoulder as his struggled to regain control. His breathing was hard and his body was relaxed.

"Ah, fuck, Janey, I just can't seem to get your clothes off," he muttered.

"You're not missing much," she murmured and he lifted his head to look down at the mess he'd made of her face with his paint.

"One of these days I'm gonna find out just what you'd look like covered in white paint," he murmured and kissed her. She lost her breath as he kissed her more gently than he had ever kissed her, there was none of the possessiveness of his usual kisses, none of the rough urgency, none of the feeling that he was trying to eat her whole. It was just a gentle kiss that stole her breath and her heart clean away. And that was when it hit her, with all the subtlety of a ton of bricks. She was in love with the Joker.

It made her heart contract and her arms tighten as the realisation sank in. He lowered his head back to her shoulder, not aware of the internal clarity that had hit Jane.

He slithered his way back down off her, trailing kisses as he went, until he could tug her skirt back down. He knelt back from her and did up his trousers and then stood up smirking down at her.

"You look like you've just been fucked hard," he chuckled. "It's a good look, it suits you." He frowned slightly at the zoned look on her face and loomed over her.

"Did I hurt you?" he demanded. "Was I too rough, Janey?"

She looked at him and shook her head, still completely blown away by her realisation. But one thing she did know, she had to hide it from him, she couldn't afford for him to ever find out. She wasn't sure how he would react. She reached out and touched his tie, straightening it for him and then she let him pull her to her feet.

"I'm fine, just a little… melted, I think," she replied and tried to describe the lethargy that filled her bones.

"If I hurt you, I don't mean to," he muttered and then swore viciously. He shoved his hands into his pockets and when he drew them out again one of them held a knife. "I can't be what you need sometimes, Janey, I can't. It's different for you, I know it is. But I have to possess you, you're mine and I can't do this any other way." He shrugged and walked away from her towards the door before looking back at her and frowning. He shook his head slightly before going out the door and locking it behind him.

Jane sank back down on to the sofa and closed her eyes. She didn't know quite what to think now, what to feel. She was certain that she was now in over her head. She was in love with a psychopathic monster, except somewhere along the road she had lost the ability to view him as a psycho, or a monster. He was just a man to her, a man who had treated her better than she had ever been treated. Did that mean she was insane too? She didn't understand why he did what he did; there was more to it that just a misplaced childhood, of that she was sure. Lots of people went through worse than he had and didn't live to be criminal masterminds.

She'd listened to what he'd told her and she expected that somewhere in his brain, he'd always been wired differently, right from the word go. He'd told her he was the Joker before his scars, and that he'd pissed people off in the home he'd been in before he'd been carved. She wondered how much of his story was still left to tell.

For some odd reason, an image came into her mind of the children she'd seen on the TV in the third world countries, children no older than six holding sub machines guns and real ones at that. She knew that the way a child was conditioned as it grew did have an affect on the end results. But she didn't think that was the case with the Joker, she just didn't know what was. But she did know one thing, she loved him and for that she was royally buggered.

* * *

Jane spent the next couple of days holed up in her flat busy writing. She might not be able to control her own life but she could try and control her characters; so she buried herself in her writing and tried to avoid thinking of anything outside of eating, sleeping and her characters. She hadn't seen the Joker since the night she'd realised she loved him but she was seeing a lot of him on the news. He'd been busy, some of it she found hard to watch; like the home video he'd made of a business man he'd kidnapped. She'd switched off at that point and went and had a bath trying hard to put the images of the crying man out of her head.

And then she had a letter arrive that made her blood turn cold. The same judge who had released Dr Crane had made a court order for her to attend sessions with a Dr Sarah Roberts at Arkham.

The letter informed her that in order for her to avoided being formally charged over aiding the Joker while in Arkham, she would have to submit to a psychiatric assessment. She was informed that it was mandatory and that she had no choice in the matter if she wanted the whole incident to pass. She read the letter three times and each time dread grew in her mind until she was certain she was going to be sick. She knew that while he was in Arkham, Crane had been very friendly with Dr Roberts. She had even heard from several of the staff there that they'd had an affair when Roberts had started working at Arkham. She realised that Crane might even sit in on the sessions and then she'd really be in trouble. The very real fear that they might just certify her insane was too much for her. She didn't know much about Roberts, didn't recall having spoken to her but she knew that all those types stuck together. A thought struck her and she picked up her cell phone and taped in a number. It was answered on the third ring.

"Michael? It's Jane, Jane Kimble."

"Hello, Jane," he replied and she could hear the surprise in his voice. "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew who Crane's alibis were for the trial?"

"You mean the ones who claimed he was on holiday with them during the incident?"

"Yeah," she replied and chewed on her thumb nail.

"I'm not really allowed to discuss a case once it's been dismissed from the court… Who do you have in mind?" he sighed.

"Dr Sarah Roberts," she replied and waited.

"Yes," he answered and then she heard someone in the background. "Why, Jane? Why do you want to know?"

"I've been sent for a session to see if I'm insane," she said and almost giggled. "Look I have to go. Thanks." She rang off and looked around her.

Her life had unravelled one thread at a time and she suddenly realised with a sense of true clarity that her time was up. She was in too deep and completely out of her depth. The Joker had been the only thing keeping her here and while she realised that her feelings for him were strong, her sense of self-preservation and her fear was stronger. She didn't know where she stood with him, not really. He'd spoken about possessing her, as if she was an item to add to his collection, and to her sorrow she didn't think that was too far from the truth. He had told her he'd look after her, but even he couldn't help her inside Arkham, and she wasn't certain that he'd even try. It would be far too risky for him to interfere in some way. No, in this she was on her own. And she knew what had to be done; she'd played with fire and was now getting burnt and if she had to run to retain her sanity then she'd bloody well run. She didn't care if it was cowardice, she'd gone through enough in her life, and she was tired of constantly being afraid, constantly wondering if Crane was going to catch her, constantly wondering if the Joker would get bored with her. She got up and did what she should have done a long time ago. She packed a bag, downloaded her story onto a disk and left the apartment.

* * *

The Bus Depot was empty, save for a few drunks that had bedded down on the benches close to the exits. Jane sat on one closest to the entrance and waited.

She had ten minutes to kill before the greyhound drew into Gotham and took her away to safety. She looked down at the bag at her feet and closed her eyes feeling miserable. But she had to stick to her decision; she had to follow what her brain was telling her as opposed to what her heart was telling her. She had no right to listen to her heart, it would get her killed or certified, of that she was almost sure.

But the Joker had told her he would protect her and he had so far. But she didn't think his powers of protection would extend to the assessment of Roberts, and she wasn't silly enough to think that it was coincidence that had it given to Roberts. She could almost see the intent in Crane's eyes when he'd heard that she had fed the Joker. She knew he was back at Arkham and she knew that technically nothing could keep him out of her assessment. A shiver went down her back and she huddled deeper into her coat against the cold night air and thoughts of Crane.

But maybe the Joker could help her. She entertained wild ideas of him exploding his way into Arkham and blowing Crane and Roberts to kingdom come while he carried her out, swinging on a line of fuse wire as he went. She snorted at her own imagination; he was the Joker for heaven's sake, not Tarzan… even though she was aptly named Jane. She smirked a little at the thought of him in little more than a loin cloth and his face paint; and then promptly burst into tears at the realisation that she'd never see him again. She'd not even left him a note, just upped and left. Would he hate her? Would it even register at all on his scale or would he shrug and forget the whole thing. At least he'd be able to go back to his chaos and mayhem without her distracting him anymore.

The bus rolled into the station and she almost didn't get up. She hesitated and got up, just to sit back down again and wipe at her face to get rid of the tears. The doors slid open but no one got off and there was no one but her to get on. The lights reflected on the windscreen of the bus and she couldn't see anyone on the bus at all. She took a deep breath and got up to take a couple of steps toward the bus. She looked behind her and picked up her bag. She was doing the right thing, she was. She headed to the bus and climbed on board, a sick feeling settling in her stomach as she went past the driver and towards the middle of the bus. There were two other passengers but she didn't look at them just settled herself down where it was empty and began to cry again.

The bus idled for awhile and then it was slid into gear and it began to move off again. Panic ripped through Jane and she vaulted to her feet.

"No, no, wait! I've made a horrible mistake!" she called out and tried to get out of the seat, but her feet got tangled in the bag straps and she fell into the aisle.

Embarrassment warred with the panic as she fought to drag herself to her feet; the bus driver had pulled the bus to a stop and was looking at her in the rear view mirror. She could only make out his eyes and one arched eyebrow as he watched her struggle. She got her feet clear and dragged her bag out of the seat and started down the aisle to get off. She stopped four seats from the front and brought her hand to her forehead.

If she got off the bus her sanity and probably her life was at stake. If she stayed on the bus she would be walking away from the Joker.

"Hey, lady! You getting off or ain't you?" someone called from the back of the bus and she took another step forwards. Her eyes met the drivers in the mirror and she shrugged, biting her lip. He rolled his shoulders and began to inch the bus forwards, his eyes not leaving hers.

Jane was torn and completely unable to decide. She took another step forward and he stopped the bus, the doors still open.

"Hey, lady, what's your problem?" called the voice again and she turned to look behind her. An older woman was sat at the back of the bus, bags cluttered around her feet. "You getting on or off, girl? I ain't got all night, y'know?"

"I don't know what to do," Jane admitted and hugged the bag to her chest.

"You running away, girl?" asked the woman and her voice had softened slightly at the sight of Jane's tears.

"Yeah," she said and her voice hitched.

"Seem a mite too old to be running, no offence," came another voice and she looked at where an old man was sitting holding a stick and chewing gum.

"Yeah, well I learnt young and can't seem to break it now," she muttered.

"Well, you need to make a decision," the woman said. "My sisters expecting me and we're already ten minutes late at the last stop 'cause the change over driver were late!" She raised her voice for the last couple of words and Jane knew she was making sure he'd heard. She shrugged and picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to hold you up. I'll get off…" She turned and sat down. "No, I'll stay on."

"On for pity's sake," the woman snapped. "You running from a man, girl?"

"Sort of," Jane replied and rubbed at her eyes.

"He hit you?" she demanded tactlessly and Jane stared at her in disbelief.

"No, he's never hit me."

"Cheated on you?"

"No, it's not like that…"

"Well, why you running out on him, girl?" she asked exasperated.

It didn't occur to Jane to tell the woman to mind her own business and it didn't occur to her that the driver was quite happy to let them discuss it, holding them up even more.

"'Cause I'm scared he's going to drive me insane," she muttered to herself and picked at a loose thread on her bag. She sighed and scrubbed at her forehead again.

"Girl, there ain't a man bin born that wouldn't drive a girl to insanity. Blessed idiots the lot of them, soon as you learn that, you got 'em licked." She announced with all the sage advice that life had give her.

"I take exception to that," the man announced and turned to look back at her. "I was with my Emily for nearly fifty years till the lord took her and she never once claimed I drove her insane, it was the kids that done that!"

"Men, kids," the old woman shrugged. "'Bout the same thing really. Men never do grow up; they just progress onto bigger toys to play with. Now, if he ain't hitting on you, and he ain't cheating on you, I'd ignore the insanity part and hang onto him, it's a rare 'un that don't wander, girl, you mark my words."

"I also take exception to that!" the man said angrily. "I never once cheated on my Emily."

"But you can't say that most men aren't lying, lousy thieving, idiots!" she announced. "I've had me three husbands and not a good 'un amongst them."

"Then you must be the idiot to pick wrong!"

"Listen," Jane stood up, wondering who'd plucked her from reality and plopped her into the twilight zone. "I'm sorry, please just leave it. It's not a man I'm seeing or anything, it's just…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… ah, hell!" She shuffled towards the door.

"You getting off then?" the driver asked and Jane's stomach nose dived into her boots. She'd recognise that voice anywhere. She turned her head very slowly, the bickering of the two people behind her faded as she looked at where the driver had turned in his seat to look up at her. His scars were unmistakeable, even without the face paint to accentuate them, but it was the darkness in his eyes that terrified her.

He arched an eyebrow at her and grinned but it was humourless and she shivered.

"Ah…" She slid sideways towards the door but he hit the close button and they shut before she could get there.

"Always running, ain't ya?" he whispered. "Always fucking running, Janey."

"I can't stay," she said panicked and her legs gave out. She sank onto the front seat behind him. He turned in his seat and looked back at the two people who were still bickering. He stuck his head out of the window and whistled as if for a dog. The door was forced open and a man climbed inside that she didn't recognise.

"Take these good people to Petham," the Joker told him and stood up from the seat. He kept his back to Jane who eyed the open door wandering if, just for once, her luck might hold up for her.

"Ain't no use going for the door, babe, where you gonna go anyway?" he said without looking back at her and she frowned up at him.

"Are you a mind reader now as well?" she bit out, desperation and desolation seeping into her soul.

"Only yours, Janey girl, only yours," he replied with a chuckle and as the man sat down in the seat he turned swiftly to Jane and took the bag from her with one swift movement. He used his other hand to grip her wrist and he tugged her from the seat and propelled her out of the bus. The door shut and the bus pulled away smoothly, and then accelerated out of the station taking the corner with a squeal of tyres.

"He'll kill them," she gasped.

"Possibly," he mused and watched the bus disappear round the corner. "Who cares? It's you that interests me right now. It's you that is going to get my undivided _attention._"

He dropped the bag and gripped the back of her head with his hand and yanked her in close to him. Fear rippled through her, but at the same time the realisation that he had come to stop her going made her feel lighter.

"You're angry with me," she stated and her voice cracked again.

He laughed mockingly and tightened his grip on the back of her head.

"Bit of an understatement," he cackled and it was slightly unhinged. "Furious would be a good description. Infuriated would also work," he hissed into her face.

"Sorry…" she stuttered.

"Ah, fuck you, Janey, fuck you!" He thrust her away from him so violently that she toppled backwards and ended up falling onto her backside with a squeal of fright. He stood over her, his hair hanging around his bare face, his lips curled back into a snarl; his hands were clenched slightly out to the side.

Jane felt more tears slide down her cheeks as she scrambled to her feet rubbing her backside. She backed away from him but he just followed her, his lips clamped together and his eyes blazing at her. She turned to run but he caught her upper arm and yanked her towards him, he lifted his other hand and she flinched thinking he was going to hit her, but he merely gripped the back of her head and pulled her against him, shoving her face into the black jacket of his uniform.

"Don't you listen to me?" he demanded and pawed at her head with his hand, his fingers caught in her hair and he tugged her head backwards to look down at her. "Don't you realise it's too late to run away from me?"

"I wasn't running from you," her voice was husked at the tight angle her throat was at. He let her go and pushed her slightly backwards to get a better look at her.

"Not me?" he queried and arched an eyebrow at her. Jane shook her head and sighed, nothing had changed, just because he'd stopped her from leaving, it wasn't magically all better again.

"I can't stay," she whispered and she saw the flash of anger in his face. "Look, please…" She ducked down and opened her bag up and drew the letter out handing it up to him. "Read this and then you'll know."

He took the letter, opened it and read it quickly before bursting into laughter.

Well, I'm glad you find it amusing," she said dryly, did her bag up and stood up picking it up.

"It's fucking hysterical and what's really amused me is that you jump on the first bus out of town without even telling me." His laughter died abruptly and he shoved the letter back at her.

"What could you do?" she asked and took the letter sadly. "I can't go up there," she said desperately. "I can't. Roberts is Crane's woman, she's one of the people who lied for him. What do you think she's going to do when I get up there? Not to mention the very real fact that Crane may well sit in on this session of theirs. I'll be eating bugs and lying on dirty mattresses before you can blink!"

"He's not Dracula," he sighed and plucked the bag from her arms and shook his head.

"No, he's worse!" she replied dryly. "At least Dracula was sexy and offered eternal life. That man is nowhere near sexy and only offers eternal electric shock therapy treatment."

He roared with laughter and gripping her arm he began dragging her to the entrance.

"It's not funny!" she cried out and tried to yank her arm free.

"No, its not," he replied and stopped to drag her towards him again. "It really isn't funny. Your imagination is going to get you into serious trouble one day, Miss Kimble. You need to climb out of your story book head and into real life pretty quick if you want to survive this little session of yours."

"Oh, I'll survive it all right," she snorted at him. "I'm not _going_ in order to survive it!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he mocked her and his grin was sinister. "Running is your answer to everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, forgive me for not being up to the 'blowing everyone to hell' level, I guess you're one step ahead of me on that one," she sniped and he went very still.

"Your mouth," he hissed. "Your fucking, pretty, little mouth…"

Jane stared at him and then slumped slightly. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "That was totally uncalled for and not at all accurate."

He took a deep breath and dragged her over to a bench where one of the drunks was sleeping. He used his foot to push the man from the bench.

"Go find another spot," the Joker hissed and the drunk grumbled angrily, staring through bleary eyes at them. He shuffled to his feet and moved off weaving about as he collapsed onto the next available bench.

"Sit down," the joker ordered Janey. She peered down at the bench wondering just what little critters the drunk had left behind. She heard him swear in vexation and gripping her shoulders he shoved her down onto the bench and then sat beside her.

"If you find any fleas, you can always practise your bug eating skills," he cackled and she glared at him.

"That is so not funny," she hissed and crossed her arms and legs.

"Janey, it's close to two in the morning, I didn't want to spend it at a bus station trying to talk sense into you."

"You can leave any time you want, no one is keeping you here," she pointed out and bit her lip. "I don't mean that either."

"Yes, you do," he contradicted her and sat forwards to rest his arms along his thighs. "You're like a porcupine, attack you and you set all those prickles going and your tongue is the sharpest spine you got."

"I'm tired," she muttered. "I'm tired and scared."

"I know you are, babe, I know you are," he replied quietly. "I was just hoping that you'd trust me enough to keep you safe."

"There's nothing you can do," she sighed. "It's in Arkham, you won't want to go there and risk everything."

"You don't get it yet, do you?" he turned his head to the side and looked at her carefully. "You're mine, Janey, no one fucks with what belongs to me. I'm not going to let him do anything to you, either of them."

She caught his eyes and he sat up slowly his own frustration clear to see.

"Stop analysing it, Janey, this isn't one of your books, there doesn't have to be an answer to everything. You're mine and that's all there is to it; even if you don't understand why, it's going to be a lot easier if you just accept it. Your self confidence is zero, I get that, I really do, but I just wish you'd stop assuming I'm stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," she said shocked.

"Yeah you do, every time you doubt why I want you. You question my intelligence to be able to see for myself why I want you. I told you I'd look after you and I meant it and that includes Crane and his woman. Trust me. I'll sort it out for you, I promise and I'm a man of my word."

A/N: Okay so this is basically it for this chapter. Again another chapter that I'm not 100 happy with. I'm not sure if I got across just why Jane was running… Let me know what you think of it please.

Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews, it makes me happy! Oh and I'm sorry, but I can't remember who said it, but someone mentioned how they were glad that Jane is not becoming a side-kick. I think in this chapter the Joker reveals a little as to why she appeals to him. She's completely separate from everything he does, a little like a retreat for him. She never will be his side-kick because that's not what he needs from her. He's drawn to her innocence and her naivety, something he didn't think existed anymore. God, I'm insane, aren't I?

Anyway, thanks for getting this far and I hope you stick around for the rest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, firstly, thank you so much for all your reviews. I can't believe that you like it so far. I just hope you continue to enjoy it.

Secondly, this is a short chapter; a bit of a time passer for me… several days pass in a couple of paragraphs! Wow, how good am I?

Thirdly, there's not much Joker in this one but I had to do it.

Fourthly… lord, don't I ramble! Please see the end for the tests… you'll know what I mean if you get there far without hitting back or passing out from boredom.

Oh...Important... during the test with Roberts, italics are Jane's replies, it just makes it easier to follow... I hope.

Chapter 10

How he managed to walk past the cops sat outside her apartment and not be noticed she had absolutely no idea. But he did and forty minutes later she was sitting on the sofa while he paced back and forth in front of her, gripping one knife in his hand as he paced. His black jacket was discarded and lay over the arm of the chair along with the drivers cap.

"What did you do with the real driver?" she asked suddenly and swallowed as her imagination played all sorts of havoc with her conscience. He watched her, smirking as he saw the play of emotions over her face.

"You don't want to know," he finally muttered and watched as her eyes closed and she covered her mouth in grief. "Unless, of course, you don't mind knowing he's knocked out at the depot, trussed like a turkey and _practically naked_."

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him as she realised he'd been winding her up. He cackled with laughter and resumed pacing as he watched her sideways.

"What happens now?" she asked and yawned as exhaustion crept up on her.

"Bed," he muttered and turned to face her.

Jane looked up at him and swallowed.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him quietly.

"You think I don't understand what makes you run, but I do get it, I really do," he said slowly, his voice deep. He licked at his lips and tilted his head slightly. "I figured you out, babe. You can't run from me and if you ever try it again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed tiredly. "You'll kill me."

He tilted his head right back and laughed slowly and loudly.

"You wanna know something, Janey?" he cackled, coming towards her; he hauled her to her feet by her collar. "Your smart mouth is going to get you into so much _trouble_ one of these days."

"Yeah, at the interview, most probably." Jane couldn't help the bolt of desire that shot through her at his proximity. She squirmed in his hold slightly and then licked her lips.

He gripped the back of her head with one hand and hauled her right into his face, grimacing at her and showing his discoloured teeth.

"I thought about you a lot in Arkham; I used to speculate what put the pain in your eyes, why you were so reserved with the guards, why you wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. You have very _expressive_ eyes, especially when you're miles away in your head. You intrigued me, Janey, even if that guard hadn't come at you, I'd have come for you when I got bored of staring at four walls. I could tell that there was more to you than met the eye. You were so silent, so quiet and I used to wonder what your voice sounded like."

"And now you know," she whispered, her eyes on his tongue as it flicked over his scars. "Bet you wish you'd never found out."

"Ah, Janey, shut the fuck up," he said quietly. "Ninety-nine percent of the time I enjoy what comes out of your mouth, but that one percent, when you put yourself down, that just annoys me. I like it when you smart mouth me, when you answer me back, when you have a go at me; it's funny. It tells me you've got grit, under all that uncertainty, you actually have a backbone. So, relax, babe, you won't fuck up in the interview, Janey, I won't let you."

"So, you're going to be, what, sitting next to me, holding my hand and smiling nicely at the good doctor?" she inquired dryly and watched as he rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"See? Smart mouthing me again, babe, give me chance to finish or would you rather I just took you to bed, fucked your brains out and discussed it later."

"Jeez, now that's a hard one," she whispered and grinned at him. "I think I'll take option two, please."

"Good choice," he muttered and dragged her across to the bedroom.

* * *

The hammering on her front door was enough to wake the dead; as it was it woke Jane up with a start. She sat up bleary eyed and stared at the bedside clock; it was after ten in the morning. She looked around her and realised she was alone in the bedroom. The Joker must have left her at some point, but she didn't recall when. She slowly remembered the events of last night and couldn't help the smug grin that crossed her face when she remembered just what happened after he'd dragged her to the bedroom.

The hammering started again and Jane knew she couldn't avoid it any longer. She stumbled out of the bed and struggled into her clothes as quickly as she could before heading into the living area and to her front door opening it even as the hammering started again.

"Ron!"

"Jane, oh… did I wake you up?" he asked frowning and stepped forwards slightly till he was almost in the doorway.

"I…er… yeah, don't worry, late night. How did you find me?"

"I followed you yesterday." He had the grace to look a little ashamed but it passed quickly. "I'm not going to apologise, Jane, I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are."

"Yeah, well, it seems as control over my own life has completely disappeared. Why are you here anyway?"

"Michael called me yesterday, it's going to be okay, Jane, believe me." He took advantage of her stunned silence and walked right past her into the room.

"Huh?"

"He told me what you called him about; your appointment with Dr Roberts in Arkham. I spoke to the Commissioner and he was in agreement with me; there was no way we could watch Crane inside Arkham which is exactly where he is at the moment. Commissioner Gordon pulled a few strings and the appointment has been set up to be done down at the precinct and I'll sit in with you. I don't trust Roberts further than I could throw her and I certainly don't trust you going up to Arkham on your own."

"Hold on… slow down," Jane backed up slightly but he just stepped forwards.

"Sorry, Jane; your appointment with Dr Roberts has been scheduled to take place in my precinct. You'll be safe there, and I'm going to sit in on it with you in case Crane shows." he restated himself slowly.

"Look if you know he's a crank and she is; why are they still practising?" she asked him in disbelief. "Where the hell is the justice in that?"

"We let you down, didn't we?"

"Well… maybe if that whole feeding the Joker thing hadn't come up then your case might have stuck; except the judge and jury had already been primed, hadn't they? So if we were to get accurate then the justice system let us both down. No big surprise there then."

"It was supposed to be Judge White," he admitted slowly. "He was taken ill and replaced." He shrugged. "We didn't know till the morning of the trial."

"Oh, that was handy for the Defence. Ah, hell, it doesn't matter," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It just seems to me that it's not enough. What you're trying to do is not enough."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Give in to the criminals; let them take complete control without a fight?"

"I think that's already happened and all you're doing is banging your head against a bloody big wall."

"Yeah? Well, I do have a hard head," he laughed and reached out to touch her; Jane jerked backwards and lifted a hand.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"No, I am," he said softly but she could see the regret on his face.

"What time is the appointment? Coffee?" she asked and indicated for him to sit at the breakfast bar. He followed her and she put the coffee pot on and looked around at him.

"Same time, four-thirty on the 23rd; I can pick you up from here. White, two sugars please."

"I'll be fine. I'll make my own way, thank you though, Ron."

"Do you know what to expect?" he asked her and she shuddered.

"I worked in Arkham for five years. I've heard of the usual tests, Rorschack Inkblot Test and the Word Association thing they do. Some of them use MMPI instead of Rorschack but I reckon she'll go for the inkblots and they can pretty much screw me any way they want to with that one."

"I'm sorry, Jane," he murmured and in that instant she knew that Arkham and Crane and whoever else was behind it all was going to do their best to certify her insane. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead with cold fingers.

"I'm buggered, aren't I?" she muttered and handed him a hot coffee before taking her won and wrapping her hands around it.

"Just try to answer carefully if she uses the inkblots, keep your reply positive; even if you do see something nasty tell her it's some fluffy bunnies playing in the grass."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "With that test, Ron, it all depends on whose testing you as to how you're scored. Some will mark you down if you turn the cards around; some will mark you down if you _don't _turn them around. It's one of the big cloudy issues that even the shrinks can't agree on."

"If I could turn back the clock," he said regretfully.

"You'd still try and put Crane away, you'd have just not used me. Unreliable due to Joker feeding, yeah I get it."

"Why did you feed him?" Ron asked carefully.

"They were starving him to death. He may be many things, but he's still a human being."

"He's a monster, a psychopathic monster, Jane, one that would kill you as soon as look at you."

"He was being tortured, Ron, and they were doing it. Where's the difference? It struck me in court, the moment they asked if I'd fed him. In order for them to know he was being fed they must have known he was being starved to death. They nodded their heads at that and then got self-righteous 'cause I shoved a few sandwiches in his face. There's no cure for that kind of rot, Ron."

"We have to keep trying, Jane, we have to."

"So they know you're going to sit in on the test with me?" she asked changing the subject.

"They will soon," he grinned. "I'm not a trained psychiatrist, but I can stop the interview if it goes beyond ethical bounds."

"Y'mean if Crane turns up brandishing a mask and can of spray?" she said dryly and he winced.

"Roberts and Crane were having an affair when he first started there; but as far as I can understand it ended months ago."

"But she still feels strongly enough to lie for him," Jane mused. "Or she's dead scared of him and knew the whole thing was futile anyway."

"I don't know," he admitted. "Crane has been keeping his head down and I really don't think he'll try anything with you at all."

"I think he'd have tried already," she said and briefly wondered where the Joker was. "You've got me watched haven't you?"

"How do you know that?" he asked in surprise. "They aren't supposed to be noticed."

"I just guessed," she said quickly. "You said you'd protect me and if you followed me here, I figured you'd keep an eye on me."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well, sort of, they aren't following you, just watching the apartment. They saw you go out and come back last night, but they didn't follow you. This is a nice place; does it belong to your friend?"

Jane blinked at him and decided that the almost truth was the best policy here.

"I've managed to get a book published. They've signed me for more books and well, the pay is better than Arkham."

"Oh, well done, Jane!" He grinned at her and almost touched her but pulled back quickly. "I forget that you don't like being touched, I'm sorry."

"It's not you," she said quickly. "I'm just not used to it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said quietly and looked at his watch. "I have to go, will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for going to so much trouble for me."

"You're more than welcome, Jane." His tone was so kind and warm that Jane felt another rush of guilt over her deceptions. She sighed, wondering if it would just be easier to become a nun somewhere and never have to speak to anyone again.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to let Ron pick me up from here, take me to the interview, go through with it and then walk out again and just wait for the axe to fall, yeah?"

"That's about it, babe," he muttered and stared out of the window rubbing at his bare face. "It's pissing me off that I have to keep washing my face every time I want to come and see you," he murmured.

"Look, why can't you just kill him for me? Please? I have three dollars and fifty-nine cents in my purse; it's yours if you kill them."

He advanced towards her and tilted his face slightly to lick at his lips. "You think you could stand that? You think you could look in the mirror and not hate what you saw looking back at you?" He watched her as she thought about it.

"Yup!" she nodded and he laughed cupping the back of her head with one hand.

"No, Janey, the PD has given you the way out of this. Crane won't do a thing under their noses."

"And what about Mrs Scarecrow? She has the power to certify me insane."

"Leave her to me," he grinned and it was nothing short of evil.

"Will you kill her?" she asked doubtfully.

"Do you want me to?" he asked and yanked her face closer to him licking his lips. "How much is she worth? A dollar? Three dollars and fifty-nine cents?"

"Four cents, tops," she muttered and turned her face to rub her cheek against his scarred one.

"Oh, you're driving a hard bargain there, girl, I don't get out of bed for less than half for the mob." He slid his hands under her top and skimmed them up her ribcage.

"I'm sure that's a joke," she whispered against his ear and felt him shudder.

"No, no joke," he replied and wiped all thoughts of money and Roberts from her mind with his hands.

* * *

"Hello, Jane," came the smooth soft voice of the most attractive woman Jane had ever seen. She was tall, willowy and had skin like an angel; she wore a professional suit that had a fitted jacket showing off perfect breasts to their best. Her skirt was an inch above her knees when she sat down and revealed perfectly long, perfectly silk covered legs. Jane eyed her legs covertly for any ladders and sighed when she saw none.

"Dr Roberts," she replied and crossed her own skirt covered legs feeling decidedly plain in comparison.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions first and I want you to feel perfectly safe in your replies."

Jane resisted the urge to arch her eyebrow and bit her tongue. She managed a non-committal sound and looked over at where Ron was sitting in the corner. She saw Sarah scribble something down on her pad and she made a mental note not to look over at Ron again.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"And how long did you work at Arkham."

"Five years."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Jane felt a strong sense of déjà vu but she resisted saying it. "It was all right."

"How did you feel when you were informed that the Joker was on your level?"

'_And here we go,' _thought Jane and braced herself mentally.

"Fine, it was just another cell to clean."

"So when did you decided to feed him?"

"When I realised that they were starving him to death," she said and folded her arms. Sarah scribbled something down.

"How did feeding him make you feel?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it. I usually spent my time thinking in there, when I found out what they were doing to him and how unethical it was it made it harder to think. So when I started feeding him my conscience was absolved enough to carry on thinking." Jane bit her lip and mentally rolled her eyes, wishing she could keep her mouth shut.

"Thinking? What sort of thinking do you do?"

"Er, the thought kind of thinking," said Jane sarcastically and saw Sarah once again scribble on her pad. This time she had to resist sticking out her tongue. "I write, Dr Roberts. I've just had a book published and I spent most of my time in Arkham making up stories in my head. It didn't detract from my work."

"What sort of books do you write?" asked Sarah in interest.

"Romance," Jane said shortly. "I write romantic fiction."

Once again the pen moved over the paper.

"And did the Joker converse with you at all?"

"Not before the guard tried to kill me, no."

"What did you talk about between when he killed the guard and you passing out?"

"I don't really recall it that well," she lied and just hoped she wouldn't see it for the lie it was.

"And why did you feel safe enough with him to rest on his legs?"

"He was chained up," Jane said lamely and shrugged.

"Do you find him attractive?" asked Sarah and Jane blushed profusely and for the first time wished Ron was not in the room.

"I… haven't given it much thought," she lied badly and crossed her legs and scratched at her chin. Sarah scribbled away and Jane felt an urge to grab the pen and shove it up her behind.

"Give it some thought now, Jane," she said and stared at her out of clear hazel eyes.

"Thinking about it, I suppose he is an attractive man. I would imagine that before the scars he would have been considered handsome."

"If he were to walk into the room now, what would you think?"

"_About bloody time," _Jane thought_ "Or even…' what took you?" _Instead she drew in a deep breath and shrugged again.

"Help?" she suggested and shrugged again.

Sarah reached across the desk and Jane saw her pick up the thick cards of the Rorschack test. Jane braced herself again; she'd never actually seen the cards as they were kept quiet secret; but she'd heard some people who had describe them. She knew they were just inkblots, nothing really frightening about that.

"I'm going to hand these to you one at a time and I just want you to tell me what you see. There's no pressure and nothing to worry about, take your time and relax."

Jane held out her hand and took the first card.

"Oh… I like this one, a black fairy with her hands ready to cast a spell… fairy godmother perhaps?"

She saw Sarah scribble and wished she could take that back. Sarah took the card and handed her the next one.

"Clowns, two clowns kneeling and facing each other with their hands pressed together."

"And this one?"

Jane was silent as she stared at the picture; it just looked like a load of black ink splattered on the paper with a bit of red splashed in for good measure.

"Jane? Don't be frightened, whatever you see."

"I don't know; modern art? It just looks like ink splattered on the paper… although I suppose if you turn it slightly… yeah, two waiters facing each other and serving a butterfly a bowl of something… you can mark down that shows that I'm actually hungry at the moment."

"Jane, please try and take this seriously," Sarah said softly.

"It's hard when you keep handing me pictures most kindergarten students produce. I don't have the maternal experience of a mother who can look at load of lines and know instantly that her little darling has drawn a horse."

"I just want the first thing that enters your head when I show you the picture."

"The first thing?" Jane was fed up now, fed up and angry at being manipulated.

"What about this one?"

"A drop of black ink that has been folded onto a piece of paper and then spread out. Next?"

"Jane…"

Jane reached over and took the next card from her.

"A bat. This one is a bat. Batman pose for this one? It's even got his pointy ears."

Sarah scribbled on the paper and handed over the next one to her.

"A skate, or ray thing, what ever those flat fish in the sea are called." She took the next card.

"Red Indians facing each other."

"A butterfly with two tigers each side." She took the next card and frowned. "Absolutely nothing except coloured ink blurred together."

"This is the last one," Sarah said quietly and handed over the last card.

"Oh, this one is pretty, this could be one of those extremely over-priced works of art that modern galleries so like to hang. Y'know the ones, when people want to be pretentious and think they're better than anyone else, they tend to get crap like this for their walls. S A R C A S M, in case you need help with spelling that word." Sarah scribbled something down and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" Jane was getting defensive and although she knew she was getting mouthy, there was little she could do to stop it. The Joker, it seemed, was bringing out a bad side to Jane, one she hadn't seen for years. Before she'd been raped, before she had her world ripped apart and sewn together with a hundred and twenty stitches, before any of that she would have stood up to Sarah and Crane and the likes. But now, she was finding that she didn't care what came out of her mouth; she had no respect for this woman and she just hoped that the Joker kept his word about keeping her out of Arkham, because she wasn't going to hold anything back with this woman.

"No, I want to give you some words and I want you to answer back whatever comes to mind. Do you understand? Don't think about it, just reply."

"I'm with you," Jane nodded and her face was blank and her eyes cold as she watched Sarah.

"I'll start off with easy words, okay… Cat."

"_Dog_," Jane replied.

"Horse,"

"_Cart,"_

"People,"

"_Crowds,"_

"Silence."

"_Library."_

"Dead,"

"_Mum and.."_ Jane faltered and cricked her head to the left and bit her lip.

"Red,"

"_Black,"_

"Arkham,"

"_Prison,"_

"Love,"

"_Hate,"_

"Dream,"

"_Nightmares,"_

"To abuse,"

"_Hurt,"_

"Fire,"

"_My apartment,"_

"Water,"

"_Ice,"_

"Music,"

"_Peace,"_

"Unrest,"

"_Civil,"_

"Police,"

"_Useless,"_

"Crime,"

"_Too much,"_

"Batman,"

"_Dark,"_

"The Joker,"

Jane went blank and her mouth dropped open. She paused for several seconds and blinked. _"Arkham,"_ she said carefully.

"Safe,"

"_Sound,"_

"Sex,"

"_No."_ Jane jumped slightly in her seat and glared at her, but Sarah just calmly marked on her score paper and smiled vaguely at her.

"Parents,"

"_Dead,"_

"Scars,"

"_Pain,"_

"Pain,"

"_Knives,"_ Jane tried hard to stop the words from coming out but something kept her mouth moving and her brain desperately trying to keep up.

"Knives,"

"_Dying," _Jane whispered and clenched her hands in her lap her fingernails biting into her palms.

"Dr Crane,"

"_Fear,"_

"Lies,_"_

"_You,"_

Sarah looked up at that quickly and put her pen down. "Why did you say that?"

"I thought that was your job; to work out what makes me tick, to certify me insane and then lock me away because I tried to help the PD put your beloved away for being the insane psycho he is," blurted out Jane before she could think.

"I was assigned this case, I did not ask for it. Do you believe that I am prejudice against you?"

"Are you? You tell me,"

"I can assure you that my being here is ethical and professional in every way. If you feel compromised in any way, then I can return to Arkham and ask for your case to be assigned to another…"

"Have you finished then? Right, well I'd like to say it was nice meeting you, but it really wasn't." She stood up, not bothering to acknowledge Ron who was hastily getting to his feet. Jane walked out of the room and took a deep breath and then ran both hands through her hair and swore.

"Um… I'm not sure that was the positive approach we were looking for," Ron said carefully and taking her elbow steered her down the hall and into the canteen area.

"I want to go home," she muttered as Ron pressed a Styrofoam cup of coffee into her hands.

"I'll take you in a minute, sit down, relax a little," he said kindly and steered her into a seat. She put the cup on the table and looked up at him. "I have to make sure she finds her way out without any detours, wait here and I'll be back, Jane."

She watched him go and then pulled out her cell phone and starting tapping out a text slowly and in full hand. She'd never quite managed the abbreviated way of texting that everyone loved, it just felt wrong to her to mutilate words that way.

"_Muffed it up good and proper. Jane. Xxx_"

She sent it off and sighed, picking up the cup and drinking the coffee that tasted more like engine oil than coffee.

Her phone began to beep telling her she had a text. She picked it up and read it.

"_Don't worry, come home_. J."

She tapped back quickly.

"_Ron is bringing me home in a minute. Jane._

His reply came back quick.

"_He's too busy, leave now. J._"

Jane frowned when she read his reply but didn't have time to think about it when all hell broke loose in the precinct. She could hear shouting and then orders being given and then she saw Ron come back in looking harried and worried.

"Jane, the Joker's been up to his usual tricks. You're going to have to wait here."

"What's he done?" she asked.

"I don't know details; just that City Hall has been wired to blow. The man is a complete nightmare, making silly demands again."

"Demands? What demands?"

"Reckons we have Harvey Dent still alive somewhere and he wants us to come clean about it. Says that Harvey killed some people, ridiculous; everyone knows it was Batman."

"Which part is ridiculous? The being alive or the killing people?" she asked in surprise. She thought Harvey Dent was dead.

"Both," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll go, you're very busy." Jane stood up and put her phone in her pocket just as it beeped again. She drew it out and read the text.

"_HOME NOW, and do NOT detour anywhere! J."_

She pulled a face at his order and shoved the phone into her pocket.

"I can't take you home, Jane, I have to go with the squad to City Hall."

"It's fine, honest."

"Do you have enough for a cab?"

"Yes," she nodded as someone came into the room and called him. He shrugged at her and left with a wave of his hand.

Jane finished her coffee and headed towards the door, intent on getting back to the apartment and finding out what was going on.

She left the precinct and stepped out into the cold afternoon sunshine.

"Jane!" She turned and saw Sarah Roberts coming towards her. "Jane, please wait."

"What do you want?" Jane asked and clutched her hands together tightly.

"I have to tell you that the interview was not concluded satisfactory. I shall be recommending for another interview to be held at Arkham with a fellow colleague."

"Do what you will," Jane replied coldly and turned to walk away.

"What I don't understand, Jane, is why Crane should frighten you and yet the Joker doesn't. Why is this?"

Jane ignored her but the other woman fell into step with her and kept pace as she made her way down the boulevard. Jane was intent on catching a taxi and hailed one as soon as she hit the sidewalk.

"We'll share," Sarah said smoothly when almost immediately one pulled up and Jane got in. Sarah slid into the seat beside Jane and smiled at her.

"Where can I take you fine ladies?" came the driver's voice and he turned around to look back at them.

Jane gave a gasp as she saw Crane looking back at her with a smug grin. She made a dash for the other door and tried to open it but it was locked and wouldn't budge. Crane merely laughed and turning back around began to drive forwards.

A/N: Well, I really hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know how it went as (as usual) I'm not sure.

As for the tests, I did some internet research and found the cards on one site… listversedotcom. They're quite interesting and what Jane sees is what I saw the first time I looked at them. Also… read the blurb about using them for real, it's quite interesting (that's if it interests you at all… I'm the type of person that will read anything, and I mean anything, I've even been known to read the labels on tins if there's nothing else to hand..)

Waffling again… oh someone asked what I meant by waffling… as you've probably already guessed I'm a Brit and over here, if you waffle, you talk a lot. In other words you say in forty words what most people can get out in ten. Get my drift? Yeah, I'm a waffler…

Please review if the urge takes you to.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please be warned that this chapter is a lot darker than previous ones. It's still not up to some of the stuff I've read on here, but for me it's darker than I usually write.

Also there's a character death in this one… I ain't telling you who here although it's probably obvious, but please don't skin me alive. It had to be done. I hope that you enjoy this one… please read notes at the end when you get there. Thanks.

Chapter 11

Jane felt sick, very, very sick. She urged and felt her stomach rebel; a paper bowl was stuck under her nose just in time to catch her lunch.

"It's the chloroform," came a soft voice that had Jane looking up from the bowl when she'd finished retching. She came face to face with Sarah Roberts and a cold dread filled her when she remembered the taxi and, more importantly, the taxi driver. She tried to move and realised that she was bound up quite tightly to the chair she was sitting on. Dread turned to fear as she vainly struggled against the ties.

"Shh, Shh," Sarah soothed her and reached out to stroke her hair gently. Jane recoiled and swore at her, but Sarah just laughed and stepped back slightly and the fear in Jane immediately morphed into complete terror. Her brain went blank as she saw Jonathon Crane take two steps towards her.

He looked just the same as always, suit with a jumper under his jacket, clear rimmed glasses covering electric blue eyes that put the fear of god into her.

"Hello, Jane, we've been waiting for you to come around."

"Let me go," she muttered.

"I don't think so," he said seriously. "At least not yet. I have some questions for you, that's all. You intrigued me in the court; I honestly thought you were just another sad, lonely female with a bad past. But then my attorney dropped his bombshell and suddenly Plain Jane isn't quite what she wants everyone to think she is."

"Go to hell," she snapped and tried to move backwards when he took another step towards her.

"No, first things first, I just want to make it quite clear that we know about the Joker. One of his thugs has been most helpful in information. You and the Joker have become quite the item, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hedged but felt the colour leave her face.

"I tried to make you slip up in the interview, but you're quite clever at covering yourself, aren't you?" Sarah asked casually and stepped forwards towards where a camera was rigged up.

"He'll find me," Jane muttered and tried in vain to cling to that hope.

"I don't think so," Crane replied and took out a phone from his pocket; Jane recognised it as her own. "He's been texting you… this was the first one. _"Janey, where the fuck are you? J."_ He's eloquent, isn't he?" He smirked at her and scrolled down. "Here's the next one, four minutes later. _"Janey, if you don't answer this I'm gonna kill you. J."_ Can you feel the love?" He snickered again.

"Read the last one, Jon," Sarah laughed and he scrolled down the texts.

"Listen, Jane, _"You've run again. I __**will**__ come for you and I __**will**__ kill you. Jack."_

"Isn't that sweet?" Sarah simpered. "He lets you call him, Jack."

Jane felt relief so strong go through her that she nearly fainted. For a few horrible seconds she'd thought that he had assumed she'd run from him again. But she knew he hated the name Jack and would never willingly use it. It made her stop and think carefully about his message. He didn't want her to give away the name, of that she was sure.

"It's his name," she said carefully. "I prefer it to calling him the Joker."

"I can understand," Sarah said casually. "Joker wouldn't roll of the tongue when he's screwing you, would it?"

"Let me go," she said quietly. "Please, just let me go."

"Not a chance," Crane laughed. "You always interested me, Jane, I knew everything there was to know about you and yet there was always this air of serenity around you. I knew the pain inflicted on you, knew the fear that still showed in your eyes and yet…" he shrugged. "And then with the Joker; you showed no fear in his presence at all. You got right in his face, even after seeing how easily he'd killed the guard and you still had no fear. I don't think it was because he'd saved you from possible rape either. I believe you made a connection with him the moment you first fed him. He felt it too, to not only keep you alive, but keep you safe. What is your relationship with him? Is it a sexual one?"

"I'm thinking that you should visit a whore or something, with your obsession of sex I'd think you hadn't had any for awhile. Slutty Sarah there holding back on you?" she snapped, angry and scared was not a good combination for keeping her mouth shut.

"We're talking about you, Jane, not me," he said kindly and smiled at her before moving to the side of the room and taking a chair to bring it across to her. He sat down on it backwards and leant his arms across the seat back and then rested his chin so he could watch her comfortably.

She shut her mouth and looked away from him and around the room. It was a small abandoned office somewhere and she guessed it was watched by his men wherever they were.

"What is it with you criminal types and abandoned buildings?" she muttered.

"You stayed at the offices, didn't you? The thug mentioned that you were quite and I quote "_mouthy with the Joker, but he just ignores it or laughs._"" Crane frowned and then smiled quickly. "What usually happens when someone backchats the Joker, Jane?"

"He kills them," she replied and couldn't help meeting his eyes. They were so crystalline blue that they just held her even while they creeped her out.

"And yet, here you are, still alive," he responded calmly. "Why is that, Jane?"

"You'd need to ask him that." She was beginning to feel her legs going dead and her arms were starting to ache with the way they were tied behind her.

"He's not here, so I'm asking you," he answered quietly.

"Well, here's an idea, why don't you go find him, bring him here and then you can ask him," her voice was husky with fear.

He chuckled shaking his head at her. "I think I'm beginning to see part of his attraction to you. You're not crying, you're not begging in fear; you show fear, yes, I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice but you have your pride still, don't you? Are you like this with him?"

"He's never tied me up," she responded sharply.

"But you must have been fearful of his intent when he first found you after escaping from Gotham? When did he first contact you?"

"He broke into my apartment one night," she whispered and wondered exactly what he was going to do with her. She knew that he had complete control; she had nothing to bargain with; she just hoped that the Joker would find her before it was too late. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I won't hurt you physically." He scratched at his head. "I am first and foremost a professional, Jane; my interest in you is purely for research purposes."

She coughed as the smell of smoke drifted past her nose. She looked across at where Sarah had lit up a cigarette and was taking a drag on it with a sly smile on her face.

"She smokes too much," Crane smiled and motioned to Sarah to pass something to him.

"I want to know what you fear, Jane. Will you tell me or will I have to find out this way?" He held up the sack mask that Sarah gave him and Jane recoiled in horror; her eyes wide with real fear now. Now she'd beg.

"Ah, you fear this, don't you? You fear this more than me, why is that, Jane?"

"It'll send me insane." Her voice was so quiet he had to cock his head to hear her.

"So you're frightened of becoming insane, yet I assume you're willing to have a relationship and to sleep with someone who is pathologically insane. Why is that?"

"I don't see it, he isn't," she blabbed; her brain unable to comprehend the terror she was feeling at the sight of the mask. "He doesn't seem it. He isn't…"

"But you do see it sometimes, surely?" he asked and blinked rapidly at her.

"Sometimes I hear it in his laugh more than see it," she said and licked her lips. He put the mask behind his back and brought his arms back around, no mask to be seen. Jane tried to crane her neck to see where it was but he cleared his throat and she looked back at his eyes.

"Explain it, Jane," he commanded and she knew he held every card in the deck. She slumped slightly; just hoping that one card, the most important one had evaded him. The Joker.

"He's very intelligent, probably more so than you," she said quietly. "He's so intelligent that I think he's not just ahead of the curve, he's round the bend and on the next straight. He sees people for what they really are." She frowned slightly and bit her lip. She still wasn't sure what he saw in her and it showed.

"So, even you don't really know why he's kept you alive so long," he stated and sounded disappointed slightly. He ran a hand through his longish hair and Jane blinked at him and then smiled despite herself.

"I do know that he's a man of his word and what he has said to me is enough for me to know I'm safe with him."

"Do you think he's capable of love?" asked Crane quietly.

"I think everyone is capable of love, I just think that some people bury the need for love so deep they don't know it themselves."

"And this is how you view him?"

"Actually I was thinking of you," she said quietly and shifted as much as she could in the bounds, aware that she could no longer feel her legs and now her arms were starting to deaden.

"I'm not interested in what you think of me, Jane," he replied and smiled a secret sort of smile that made Jane think he did indeed know what love was. It made her raise an eyebrow in surprise and look back across at where Sarah was still stood watching.

"That's good to know, because you _really_ don't want to hear what I think of you." Jane's voice was laced with venom and hate and sounded colder than an icy winter. It made him sit up straight and look at her more closely.

"I believe he may be rubbing off on you," he said in interest.

"He can, and does, rub _off _on me anytime he wants," she smirked and was faintly pleased to see the red tint his cheeks again. "Talking about that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it, doctor."

"It gives me something to analyse, Jane. It reveals more about you than you think," he replied quietly.

"Yeah? Well, analyse this, doc!" She hiked up a mouthful of spit and spat at him as hard as she could. It hit directly on his cheek and made him flinch back in horror. She remained quiet as he used his sleeve to clean his face glaring at her all the time.

"You may regret that, Jane," he hissed and she realised she'd made him angry.

"I doubt it," she replied. "The satisfaction was too great."

He raised himself up and backhanded her sharply across the cheek. She cried out in pain, completely unable to stop the intense pain that racked through the side of her face; it felt like her eyeball had exploded. Her head went forwards to slump into her chest as she cried tears of intense pain.

"I've never hit a patient before," he said slightly shocked by his own actions. His breathing was hard and the twin spots of colour in his cheeks were from anger this time. "You are so irritating, how the hell has he not killed you before now if you're like this with him?"

She raised her head and he could see the bruised slightly swollen cheek and the tears coursing down her face.

"I'm not like this with him; see I love him. You, I have absolutely no feelings for at all."

"None?" he asked her quietly. "Not even hate? Anger? You're tied up like a turkey, Jane. Even you must realise you're not getting out of this one alive. And you don't even hate me now?"

Jane looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "No, I have no feelings for you at all. You're mentally and criminally insane, that has been clear for a long time; I'm thinking you can't help yourself. The system has failed you and I guess in that respect you do garner a slight feeling of pity, but no more than that." Her voice was carefully controlled and her face blank, but her eyes still showed her fear.

Crane took two deep breaths and she could see that he was trying to bring his anger under control. She mentally told herself to shut up before she got whacked again, or worse, that mask came out to play.

"So, you think you love him," he stated and he adjusted his tie slightly and ran a hand through his hair again. "What do you fear the most, Jane?"

Jane's heart sank, she knew that mask thing he had was all about making people realise their fears.

"The most?" she hedged and bit her lip before replying. "Losing the Joker."

He considered that for a moment and shook his head. "Can't use that, Jane, something else."

"Nothing really," she said and whimpered when he reached behind him and drew out the mask.

"You fear this though, don't you, which means somewhere buried or not so buried you do fear. Let's find out shall we?" He chuckled slightly and beckoned again to Sarah. She came forwards with the cigarette between her lips; she stopped beside Jane and chuckled. She took the cigarette from her mouth and tilted Jane's head sideways and before Jane could even react she had stubbed out the cigarette on her neck; she screamed in pain and didn't even register the needle in her other hand until Sarah slid the needle into the burn site.

"It's better than the gas," Crane said conversationally twirling the mask in his hand. "The effects are stronger but don't last as long, six minutes tops. But I should get a very good reaction from you in those six minutes. There's no long term neurological or physical damage done, but I'm not certain about the actual effects of the fear. It might be enough to send you over the edge, it might not, let's find out then; it should be starting to work, just about now." He slid the mask over his head and Jane could feel the blood beginning to boil in her veins. It was agony, pure agony; it suddenly sank in that the screaming she could hear was her own.

"Open your eyes, Jane," a very dark, very deep slow voice sounded in her ears and she opened her eyes. The pain had ebbed away, but as her eyes slid open her whole world imploded around her. Every inch of the room was in thick black darkness, but the area in front of her, where he stood was bright as daylight and crawling with giant spiders. He was smothered in them; they were coming out of the sack mouth, crawling through the folds. Jane tried to get away but she couldn't move.

"What is it, Jane?" She had lost all sense of reality and who he was. Her fear was all consuming, especially when she heard the sound of knives being scraped across the floor and she knew her rapist was there somewhere too. She repeated the same word over and over; trying valiantly to hang onto the very small area of her brain that was still telling her this was all a trick. Just a trick, an illusion created by her own fevered brain. But it seemed real, too real as the spiders start to crawl up her legs and arms and she lost the thread she'd been hanging onto. She could feel them swarming over her as knives were cutting into her and someone was raping her; she could feel all the pain, the agony, the fear. She could smell her own blood, could feel hands around her neck choking out her last breath. Her eyes rolled into her head and she passed out, her brain unable to cope with anymore.

* * *

Gordon watched the tape play over again and sighed.

"We have to take this seriously, considering Gotham General," he sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other hand was propped on his hip. "Evacuate City Hall as quickly and as quietly as you can."

"How do we tell him that Dent isn't alive? How the hell are we supposed to convince this madman of anything?"

"Dent is alive," Gordon revealed quietly and turned to look at Ron whose wide-eyes were almost round with shock.

"What?"

"Dent took a fall, but it didn't kill him. He's paralysed from the waist down and is in hiding well away from Gotham."

"Hold on… hold on… if Dent is still alive, and not dead like you want everyone to believe, does that mean that Batman wasn't responsible for the deaths?"

"Yeah," Gordon watched him through keen eyes. "If the people of Gotham knew what Dent had done, how he had turned, how the Joker had broken him, all hope would have been lost."

"So Batman took the fall for this guy just so Gotham could keep on limping along like the leper it is," Ron said bitterly and shook his head. "Batman is a true hero."

"Yes, yes he is and I really think we need him again."

"But we've got a warrant on him; not to mention the Bat light was broken," Ron said.

"I'm just hoping that wherever he is, he knows what's going on."

Gordon watched as the Joker pranced around the room that he'd taken the video footage in, and he knew he was getting too old for this job; retirement never looked so enticing or so far away.

* * *

The Joker hit the send button and snarled as the phone rang almost immediately. He hit the answer button and made a snarling noise into it.

_"Boss?"_ came Jimmy's surprised voice. _"Boss? I tried to get Jane but she got into a taxi with another woman. I'm tailing them now, but we're headed into the narrows."_

"What did the woman look like?" he barked out and turned to where he had two other men waiting for orders.

_"Fucking looker,"_ whistled Jimmy. _"Legs up to her tits and hair the colour of fire."_

"Roberts. Keep a tail on them, you lose them and you'll lose your eyes." He snapped the phone off and then hastily tapped in a text and sent it before turning to the two men behind him.

"Wait until they have City Hall evacuated and then let her blow," barked the Joker, his shoulders hunched and his face mean.

"Why wait till they have it evacuated? Won't it be a better message to send if you kill a few people as well?" One of them questioned the Joker and then realised his mistake.

"Good point, so let's start with you," the Joker cackled and lifted his gun fired one bullet right into his chest, killing him instantly. "Now, any more questions?"

The one left shook his head quickly and held up the detonator with a shaky hand.

"Good boy," the Joker said mockingly. "It's so hard to get the help these days. Wait until they evacuate and then detonate her."

"Yes, boss," he said quickly and turned to watch the mall from where they were in a building across the plaza.

"I'll be back, just don't go anywhere. This whole place is wired to blow and if you leave too soon… _boom!"_ The Joker flicked out his hands quickly making the other man jump. He put his gun into his pocket and licked his lips as he walked out of the room to the stairs that led down.

* * *

Jane could feel something sliding over her face and into her lips. She came too with a gasp as she began to choke on the water that was flowing over her face.

"Ah, good to see you're with us again, Jane."

Crane was stood before her and his mask was gone and, to her relief, so were the effects of his fear toxin; but her body ached as if it had really happened. She felt dirty, filthy, bruised, bloody and broken. She slumped her head down and closed her eyes, her shoulders hunched as much as the ties would allow her, not even registering the burn on her neck; all the pain melted together.

"Jane, come now, it's all over," he said kindly and tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. "Tell me what you saw and I'll make it all better for you."

"Darkness, everywhere, creeping in." Her voice was husky from the screaming and her head was pounding. "Spiders, crawling all over me and knives, and he was there, he was there again, cutting me, all over me, in me…" She lolled her head away from his finger and let it drop back to her chest.

"So you re-lived your rape, how interesting." He looked up at Sarah who was still standing in the room looking on calmly.

"What was that?" He tilted his head at the loud thumping noise he'd heard.

"I'll go and check," she said and left the room.

Crane looked back down at Jane and sighed.

"You've given me quite a lot to think about," he mused. "It would appear this toxin actually makes you feel pain as opposed to just being afraid. It seems to have the ability to awaken your worst nightmare. I wonder if you'd have the same reaction to a second dose. Let's find out shall we?" He moved behind her and before Jane could comprehend anything she felt the needle once more sliding into her neck.

* * *

"Where is she?" The Joker came lumbering towards where Jimmy was stood hidden by the dumpsters.

"In that one." Jimmy pointed to the building directly opposite them. "He's got two guards at the front, one at the back and two up on the roof."

"Right, where's your brother, Mark?" the Joker demanded and looked around him.

"He's in the back waiting for your signal to take the guard down."

"How long you been with me now, Jimmy?" he asked licking his lips as he looked up at the building.

"We've been with you about a year," Jimmy replied nervously. The Joker looked sideways at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Really? As long as that?" He looked back at the building and snarled. "Give Mark the signal and then cover my back."

"Yes, Boss," Jimmy tapped on the phone and then shoved it into his pocket before lifting his semi-automatic and with careful aim took out the two guards on the roof.

"Um… you're good, that's why you've lasted so long," the Joker mused and stepped forwards bold as brass with a knife in one hand and his semi in the other.

* * *

Jane was reliving her nightmare over again. She couldn't move, couldn't see past the darkness, or the intense pain in her stomach. She was dying and now she welcomed it.

* * *

"You've got something that belongs to me," came a high-pitched cackle. "And I _really_ don't share well.

Crane looked up in shock and gaped as he watched the Joker walk into the room. He was dragging Sarah along the floor by her hair, blood poured from a wound on her shoulder and she was unconscious.

The Joker looked across at where Jane was sitting in the chair, tightly bound. Her head was down and her body was twitching as much as the ropes would allow, but it was the whimpers leaving her throat that made the Joker narrow his eyes and look down at Sarah. He dragged her further into the room, Jimmy and Mark coming in behind him, guns aimed at Crane.

The Joker let Sarah drop, her head connecting loudly with the floor; a sickening crunch came from her hand as the Joker walked forwards and stood on the fingers of one of her hands with all his weight. He looked down in mock surprise and widened his eyes.

"Opps!" he cackled but there was no mirth in his voice. "Step away from, Janey, Crane and I may kill you _quickly_."

Crane lifted his hand and pressed a needle to Jane's neck which was still bent forwards. The twitching had left her body and the whimpers had stopped. The Joker licked his lips and looked at her, before taking his knife and hauling Sarah back up by her hair.

"Let her go or your little doll won't live to see you die," the Joker hissed.

Crane looked down at the still unconscious Sarah and shrugged. "I don't need her anymore."

"That's cold," the Joker tilted his head and pulled a face. "Even for me that would be cold. Ah well, your decision…" The Joker slid the knife very gently across her throat, slitting it from ear to ear and letting her drop as she died quietly.

Crane blinked and his hand shook slightly. "You really don't have a soul, do you?"

"And you do?" the Joker inquired and took another step forwards, the knife clenched in his hand still, blood dripping from it to the floor.

"Stand right there!" Crane ordered. "You come any closer and I'll pump enough toxin into her to kill her in seconds flat!"

"And you will scream for _death,_" the Joker hissed in reply. His eyes darted from the needle to Crane's eyes, he knew Crane would do it and for the first time in his life he wasn't sure what to do next. So he did what he should have done the moment he entered the room. He didn't plan, he didn't think, he just did.

The knife in his left hand left with such speed and force that Crane didn't even realise he'd thrown it until he felt it buried deep into his chest. He stumbled backwards, the needle dropping from his hand. The Joker was barking orders to the men and moving over to Jane before Crane had hit the floor, blood pouring from the wound. He was enough of a doctor to know that the Joker had missed any vital organs and that knowledge alone made him terrified. He found himself looking into the gun of Jimmy as he snarled down at him. The pain radiated out from his chest but he still knew he'd won the game with Jane.

The Joker stood over Jane and touched her head gently. She made no move to acknowledge him and his fingers searched her neck for a pulse. Swearing he lifted his hand ripped the purple glove from his fingers and searched again. His fingertips alighted on a slow and erratic pulse beat. He hunched beside her and peered up at her face, her eyes were open and staring blankly at her knees. He frowned and looked around at where the needle was lying on the floor.

"Get that needle, Mark, and the tape in the camera," he ordered and then using his knife, gently cut the ties that bound her. She slumped forwards and would have ended up face first on the floor but he caught her and lowered her gently to the floor. He let go of her and watched as she curled into a foetal position, her eyes still staring ahead of her. He stood up and took off his overcoat and then covered her before turning to Crane.

"She's broken," Crane whispered and he laughed, his own insanity showing quite clearly. "I've broken her for you. You should thank me really," he said seriously. "You can be two lunatics together now."

"What did you pump into her?" The Joker crouched in front of him and gripped a handful of his hair, tilting his head back to see his face better.

"My new toxin; it won't kill her but it will break her mind." His face was pale from blood loss and the Joker knew he didn't have much time. So he didn't waste any more, he brought another knife in front of Crane's face and grinned at him, showing his teeth.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" His eyes flicked upwards and his tongue came out as he inserted the knife into Crane's mouth. Crane's eyes went wide and he tried to back up but the Joker gripped his hair tighter and held him still with a humourless laugh.

"I was an orphan and in the orphanage where I lived with forty other orphans, there was a doctor who looked after us. But he was a lunatic, and a fiend and he _hated_ little boys, especially ones that didn't smile much." The Joker grinned at Crane, his eyes flicking upwards as he spoke. "I _never_ smiled and one day when I was in his office, he said to me: "_Why so serious? C'mon, son, you should be grateful for everything you have; smile a little. Smile for me!"_ But I was scared of him and I couldn't smile, and that made him angry so he lifted a knife and slid it into my mouth and said _"Why so serious?"._ I started to cry, I was only seven, he didn't like the tears either and so he grinned at me and said _"Let's put a smile on that face, shall we?" _So he did, do you like them?" He turned his face this way and that, modelling them for him. "I _hate Doctors_, and you remind me of him. You fuck with me, I'll fuck back. It's fair, _Doctor_ Crane, it's chaos and chaos is fair."

Crane struggled slightly and the knife pierced his skin, blood dribbled out of his mouth. His eyes were wide and he was shaking due to more than blood loss.

"So, let's put a smile on that face, _shall we_?" hissed the Joker.

Gordon had both hands in his hair in a mixture of disbelief and despair. Ron was stood in much the same pose as him and they were both standing watching as City Hall collapsed as one explosion after another ripped through it.

"The Mayor is going to have a field-day with my ass," Gordon muttered. "I want everyone accounted for as soon as possible."

"It's going to be hard; people come in and out of the building all day," Ron replied and frowned when his cell phone rang. He took it out and his frown deepened when he saw it was Jane texting him. He read the text and swore as all the blood drained from his face.

"Sir…" He held out the phone to Gordon and ran a hand down his face.

Gordon took the phone with a frown and looked down at the message.

"_Chaos just got personal. 1465 Transit Way."_

"He's got Jane, that bastard has got Jane!" Ron could feel panic edging into his mind. "We let her down again!"

Gordon looked up in shock and then passed the phone back to Ron as they both headed to the cars.

"Marelli, Adams, follow us!" Gordon yelled as he slid into the driver's seat and clicked his belt on.

"What a fucking day," Ron swore and stared down at the message on his phone. "How can one man hold an entire city to ransom? Where the hell did it all go so wrong?"

Gordon remained quiet as he took off down the streets of Gotham, weaving his way through the hundreds of police cars, fire engines and ambulances that were attending City Hall.

* * *

The Joker had Jane propped up against him in the back of a car that was moving at speed. He knew that she wasn't asleep. She was too still and every so often her legs or arms would flinch. From the way she was bound he was guessing she'd have serious pain soon when the feelings started to return to her dead limbs.

"Can you feel you legs yet, Janey?" he asked and tried to peer down at her face without dislodging her. She made no reply, gave no indication she had even heard him.

"Janey? I know you ain't asleep," he murmured and pushed his hair away from his face. "C'mon, babe, talk to me."

"I can't feel anything," came a rather blank voice that had him frowning.

"You know it's gonna hurt when the feeling starts to return, don't ya?"

There was no reply but her leg twitched next to his and he figured that maybe they were already coming back to life. He lifted one hand and traced through her hair.

"Get 'em off!" She came to life suddenly and wrenched herself away from him, trying to lift her dead arms desperately. "Get them off me!"

"Janey!" He caught her hands and dragged them from her hair. "There's nothing there, nothing on you."

"Spiders…." She looked at him and the confused un-focused look gradually left her eyes and she sagged slightly. "They were all over me, crawling all over me."

"No, Janey," he spoke firmly. "There were never any spiders on you, it was…."

"Do you think I don't know what a spider looks like now?" she cried at him and tried to push his hands away from her. "They were there! Hundreds of them, bloody huge monsters and all over him too. He was covered in them; they crawled out of his mouth…"

"No, sugar, listen to me." He kept his distance from her. "Crane gave you a fear toxin, it made it _seem_ as if all your fears were real, but it was just the toxin in your blood. It's gone now, babe, there's nothing here that can hurt you, I promise." His voice was low and calm and Mark blinked seeing a side of the Joker he'd never seen before. He'd figured he had to be different with Jane in order for her to stay with him; but he hadn't figured how different he was as they rarely saw them together.

Jane turned away from the Joker and stared out of the window. "I'm not stupid," she muttered.

"I didn't say you were," he replied calmly and looked at Jimmy in the rearview mirror. "Hurry up," he mouthed and then grinned at him, but there was no humour in it.

"Offices are compromised," Mark said quietly from the passenger seat. "The guy I took out in the back was Franco; he worked the last bank job with us."

"Take east side, Jimmy, east side to the warehouse in the Cicero area," came the dark chilling voice of his boss.

Jimmy nodded and followed directions.

The Joker looked over at where Jane was hunched against the door, her teeth were gritted and her body was shaking now; the feeling was returning to her legs.

"Ah, babe, it hurts, don't it?" He reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away from him sharply and moaned at the pain it caused her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "My skin is falling off."

"It's not coming off, it just feels like it is," he said.

"I know its not! I'm really, really not as stupid as you bloody well think I am!" she husked at him and then curled into a ball as the feelings intensified. "And how the hell do you know what it feels like? You could have major internal surgery and not know it!" Her hands clenched on themselves, her fingers curling into claws as the fire race through her skin.

The Joker ignored her and unbuckled himself. "Jimmy, you chuck us around and I get thrown out I'll kill you, understand?"

"I'll give you warning, boss," Jimmy said quietly and sent Mark a look wondering if this was where the boss had finally had enough and was going to gut her. He couldn't help but keep looking the mirror to see what he was going to do, but no knife showed in his hands.

The Joker slid over the seat and in one quick move, yanked off her belt and turned her to shove her down onto her back across the seats. She screamed in agony and tried to hit him away from her. He caught both hands in one of his and using his other hand he briskly rubbed her legs and arms as hard as he could. She was sobbing now, sobbing pathetically, completely unable to stop him from inflicting more pain on her. He let go of her hands when he saw she'd broken and using both he rubbed as hard as he could without bruising her. He saw when the pin and needles took over and he saw when they started to abate.

She lay there, relaxing her fingers and toes, her eyes closed and the sobs dying down to the odd hic-cup. He pushed himself back up from the foot well onto the seat and drew her top half onto his lap. She turned her head and buried her face in his stomach, just managing to get out a "thank you" before succumbing to the welcome blankness exhaustion afforded.

The Joker giggled and began pawing at her hair; his brain running at a thousand miles a second.

* * *

"I thought I'd seen the last of warehouse accommodation," Jane muttered as he showed her into his current base of operations at Cicero.

"Well, it's not classy, but it'll do," the Joker stated firmly from behind her.

"Do? Do for what? Catching some fatal 24 hour disease like Ebola?" She came to a halt when she saw the state of the living area. Empty cans, boxes of take-away and other used items cluttered every surface in sight and over flowed onto the floor with a vengeance.

"Janey, it's the maid's day off, what can I say?" he cackled as he shuffled past her and swiped one of the chairs clear of cans and bottles with his foot.

Jane held herself tightly, her shoulders were tight, her back was ramrod straight and her mind was centred firmly on just what might be living in the depths of the ancient and filthy chair. If she didn't, she wasn't sure where her mind would go.

"Janey, sit down!" He indicated the chair again and waited patiently.

"I'm just fine here," she said and shook her head again. "How long are we going to be here?" Her voice was little more than a scratchy whisper from all the screaming. A bruise stood out on her cheek from Crane's backhander and there was a round burn on the column of her throat.

The Joker shrugged and scratched at his head. "Well, we can't stay long as there is no bathroom here or a bedroom, just a toilet and this area here. We don't stay here long usually; it's a back up base to the printers."

Jane frowned and turned away from him to look around her; but she wasn't really seeing what was around, her skin was itching; she felt dirty, bruised and in need of a shower. She just wanted to shut her eyes and never feel again.

"Is there somewhere I can shower?" she asked quietly not looking back at him.

"No, sorry, babe, you can wash in the sink I guess. We'll find somewhere more secure later. I have some things to take care of and then we can leave here and find ourselves somewhere new."

"Somewhere new," she echoed and nodded, but her heart was empty. "Where's this sink then?" she asked and turned back to him her eyes as blank as she was keeping her mind.

He stood turned slightly sideways, his head to one side as he regarded her quietly. He blinked and straightened slightly before beckoning a finger at her.

"Follow me, sugar, I'll show you."

Jane picked her way over the debris and followed him into a narrow corridor that stank of something that had long since died. She held her breath and quickened her pace, but had to cover her mouth when she found the bathroom wasn't much better. She backed away and went back the way she'd come at top speed. He turned to see her high-tailing it back the way they'd come and rolled his eyes. He followed her and found her back where she'd stopped originally.

"I can wait," she said in answer to his raised eyebrows. She avoided his eyes and looked at the chair with trepidation, and biting her lip she crossed to it and gingerly sat on the edge.

"There ya go," he chuckled and winked at her before crossing to where his boys had come in with boxes, loads of boxes.

She watched idly, as they started unpacking black boxes, wires and all sorts of items that after a while she realised were detonators and bombs. It sent a cold chill down her spine; she turned her head away and settled back a bit more on the chair experimentally. Nothing crawled out to bite her and it didn't ooze the grease she was expecting it to. Sighing she drew her legs up to her chest, rested her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear the movements of the men, the laughing banter that she doubted the rest of the Gotham would believe if she told them. She could hear the occasional high pitched giggle of the Joker and it soothed her slightly to know he was close. She tried to bank out what Crane had done to her; she knew that it was only the toxin that had manifested her fears, but it had seemed so real. The sound of the knives being dragged over the floor, it was so clear she'd been positive he had been in the room with them. And then she'd felt it, his hands all over her, the knife tracing over her, he'd used it on her first and the pain had been intense, the pain and the fear that he was going to cut her down there. But he hadn't, instead he'd raped her and then used the knife to cut her stomach while he'd choked her with his hand.

"Janey, Janey!" A hand on her cheek brought her eyes flying open, her breathing was hard and tears were running down her cheeks.

"You're dreaming, Janey, just dreaming. It's over now, it's over and you're okay." Her eyes locked with his and she reached out to grip his jacket in one hand.

"He…" She stopped as he caught her hand in his and held it tight, not dislodging it from the fabric. She swallowed and let go of him to sink down slightly in the chair, his fingers lost contact with her face and he made no move to touch her again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and closed her eyes again.

"You hungry?" he asked still not touching her again. He watched as she shook her head in denial but didn't open her eyes again.

He frowned and stood up straight to go back to where the boys were going over the explosives and his plan one last time. He looked over his shoulder as he shuffled back to them, but her head was still turned away from him and her eyes were still shut.

"Mark, find us a motel out of town, or at least one that won't ask questions or have room service."

Mark nodded knowing exactly which area to go to.

* * *

Ron stared at the scene before him in utter confusion before looking across at where Gordon was on the phone to forensics. He looked back at where Jonathon Crane lay in a pool of his own blood, his face carved into a shocking smile, a playing card, the Joker, had been inserted into one of the cuts. Sarah Roberts were still lying where she'd had her throat slit; a chair was stood to the left and there were cut rope ties lying on and around it. A video camera stood on a tri-pod to the side, the cassette compartment open and empty.

"I think, we've had the wool pulled over our eyes," Gordon said slowly. A noise behind him had him turning quickly but it was Batman that stood there.

"You're here," sighed Gordon.

Ron had stepped over to the side of Crane where a cell phone was lying. He used a bag to pick it up and then crossed back to Gordon.

"I need to read these texts; it might give us an idea where he's taken her."

"Wherever it is, it's not against her will," Gordon said quietly. "And I have a feeling that up till now the Joker has just been playing with us. Crane, and our inability to keep Jane safe, have upped the ante."

"Jane?" Batman queried. "The same Jane in the court case; the one who fed the Joker in Arkham?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Ron sighed and peered down at the phone.

"Read them," Gordon instructed. "We can still get any DNA from it if it stays bagged."

Ron quickly tapped into her messages and scrolled through to the first one.

"She's been in contact with him all along," he stated in disbelief. "She texted him from Gotham Central! Told him she'd 'muffed up good and proper' on the interview with Roberts. He tells her to go home and not to worry." He read through and scoffed in disbelief.

"She may be in danger from him," he said quietly. "There are two texts here that tell her he will kill her if he finds her. He calls himself Jack in the last one. Oh, for pity's sake!" Ron slapped his forehead and stared at Gordon in horror. "He was at the fucking trial! Sat up in the galley both times, bold as day! I was stood as close as I am to you to the fucking Joker and she knew it."

"Calm down, Ron," Gordon said calmly and took the phone from him. "We will find her."

"She's lied to us, right from the first she's lied to us." Ron's anger and his betrayal were clear to see.

"Maybe she was too frightened to do anything else," Batman pointed out in his gravely voice.

"No," Ron snorted. "She bloody teased him in front of us and all he did was tickle her. No, there's no fear there, it's not fear that's kept her lying to us."

"Then they made a connection in Arkham that neither of them has admitted to. Whatever has happened is not the issue here," Gordon said firmly. "The issue is behind you. Whatever he felt for Gotham, whatever madness was driving him now has a purpose. He's going to make us pay for whatever Crane was doing to Jane here."

"He has to be stopped," hissed Batman and Ron sent him a scornful look.

"You don't say," he muttered and stomped away from them to leave the room and the mess in it behind him.

"Taking it a little personal, isn't he?" Batman said.

"He's dealt with her from the start and now he finds out she's lied to him from the start…" Gordon shrugged.

"But she is in danger from him?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Those texts would indicate yes, but I have no idea. We have to treat this as if she is."

"Do we have any leads at all?"

"Her apartment might help." Gordon gave the address to Batman and then looked back at Crane. "Can't say I feel sorry for him, though. He played with the wrong person this time."

"What was he doing to her?"

"Without that tape we may never know," Gordon replied.

* * *

Jane didn't fall asleep again, but neither did she open her eyes. She listened to them moving around, the whispered voices and the hushed plans. She had an idea of where all the explosives were going and for the first time in the past year she didn't care about the chaos he was about to cause. She was cold inside; she no longer cared. She sighed and turned her head to look at where the Joker was crouched his hands were gloved and he was wiring up a remote detonator. He seemed to sense she was looking at him and looked up sucking on his scars.

"Awake again?" He grinned and went back to twisting the wires together, a screwdriver was stuck behind one ear and a knife was stuck into the table in front of him. She didn't reply and looked over at where some other men she didn't recognise were re-boxing the now live explosives.

"Hungry yet?" he asked without looking at her. "There's some pizza if you're interested." He drew the screwdriver from his ear and pointed towards the open box on the floor beside him. Jane, for want of something better to do, got up and crossed over to look into the box. It made her feel slightly nauseous and she went past it to perch on a chair opposite him. She knew better than to touch anything that lay on the messy looking table, but it didn't stop her inspecting with her eyes.

"You're blowing up Arkham then," she husked tonelessly.

"Ah, so you weren't asleep," he chuckled and screwed the lid in place on the box.

"You gonna blow anything else up?" She sat back in the chair to suddenly sit forward and fish behind her. She drew out an empty beer bottle and let it drop to the floor with a smash. He looked up briefly and his tongue flicked at his scars before he looked back at his black box.

"Any requests?" he inquired and stuck the screwdriver back behind his ear and flicked the switch on and off repeatedly.

"Nope, going to leave that up to you," she husked and drew her feet up again to hug her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them and studied him as he worked. His fingers, even though gloved, were nimble and quick, he knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it. His hair was its usual stringy, greasy, green mess. His face was a mess of smeared paint, missing in places and almost perfect in others.

"You are pretty smart, aren't you?" It was rhetorical and he kept quiet. "I told Crane that I thought you were the most intelligent person I've even known."

His eyes flicked to hers and his tongue caressed his scars. "Well, thank you, Janey." He grinned at her but it wasn't returned.

"You knew before all of us, didn't you?"

"Knew what, Janey?" He put the box down and drew the screwdriver from behind his ear gently.

"That there's no hope left, there's nothing good left," she replied quietly. Her throat ached but it was nothing to the ache that was starting in her mind and heart. She couldn't keep the blankness forever and reality was sinking in fast.

He placed the screwdriver down on the table and looked across at where the boys were finishing up the boxes. He indicated he wanted them to leave and they got up and left immediately.

"There is good left, Janey, just not in Gotham." His voice was low and edged with something she had no energy left to place. "You're feeling bad, Janey, you're got every right to feel bad, honey. But it will pass; don't give up on everything just yet."

"You reckon?" her voice was still so husky from the screaming and she badly needed a drink but didn't think there would be much going here.

"I know," he replied and put the box down. "We're good, babe. What we got is still good, isn't it?"

Jane didn't blink as she looked at him. She shrugged and resting her face sideways she winced as she caught the bruise on her cheek.

"Why did he do that to me?" she asked him quietly and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He pulled a face and sat back slightly.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve all this? I never asked to be raped and stabbed, I never asked to have my place burnt to the ground, I didn't ask for him to…" she stopped on a sob and got up from the chair to angrily wipe at her face. She walked away from him quickly and crossed to where she'd seen the boys going out.

"Hey!" He jumped to his feet. "Hey! Don't run out on me!" he shouted after her but she didn't listen and kept going. He caught up with her in the doorway and gripped her upper arm to spin her round and face him.

"Don't run from me now, girl. You need me," he muttered.

"No, I don't." She shook her head in denial. "I don't need anything except to be left alone." The feelings were burning inside her, like a secret burning thread, it was cutting her up inside and she knew that she was like a powder keg about to blow. Everything was building to a point where even her vision was starting to go as she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Janey." His intense voice cut through to her and lit the spark into a full burning flame.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," she struggled to speak past the croakiness and her own anger. "How dare you tell me to calm down? You killed him, didn't you?"

"Yup," he replied and lowered his head to watch her carefully. He let go of her arm and stood back slightly, his arms going out to the sides, his head tilted slightly.

"I want to kill him," she husked. "I wanted to kill him and you've already done it. You're a bastard, do y'know that?" Her voice broke and her face twisted bitterly.

His head was lowered and his grin was slightly smirking as he just studied her; making no response to her words.

"You had no right to take that from me," her voice cracked and her eyes darkened. He braced himself and waited, a nerve twitched in his cheek. "Why did you do it?"

"Because, despite what your emotionally charged thinking is now, there is no way you could do it, Janey." His words were enunciated carefully, his whole body still as rock.

"Oh? Is that because I'm more stupid than you are? Yeah? A dumb female?" She turned on her heel. "Leave me alone, Joker, leave me be."

"Nope." He gripped her again and spun her round to face him. "Never, Janey, never; so you might as well get used to it."

"I mean it," she hissed. "I can't stop the way I feel right now and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he laughed loudly at the absurdity of her statement and it made her choke on her feelings. "You won't hurt me, Janey, not with your words, not your fists, so go ahead and hit me with all you've got. It's better than the alternative, hit me, Janey, _hit me!_"

She took a step towards him and then stopped, turning her head away.

"_Hit me! C'mon, hit me!"_ he snapped out.

She stepped closer and lifted her hand and curled it into a fist. She let it connect with his chest but it was a weak hit and merely made him laugh.

"That all you got, girl?" He shook his head. "Come on, Janey, hit me _harder_."

She stepped right up to him and brought her fist back, she closed her eyes and sobbed, her fist came forwards and instead of hitting him she gripped his coat and clung to him. She buried her head in his chest and gripping his collars with both hands started crying hysterically against him.

He screwed up his face, his arms flailed for a few seconds before curling around her and holding her to him tightly.

"I was rather hoping you'd choose violence over tears," he whispered to himself and held on.

It seemed like hours that she stood there sobbing her heart out all over him. But eventually her tears were just the occasional hic-cup and not the heart-wrenching sobs. He patted her back and pawed at her hair, not uttering a single word as he stared at some point over her head. Suddenly Mark came into his line of vision with a piece of card. He held it up and the Joker almost laughed.

_Found a motel, set explosives to go as instructed. Found local whores, can we go ahead or do you want this place to be set up too?_

The Joker looked across at the table and Mark got his unspoken message and wrote quickly on the board.

_Jimmy's in the car outside, we'll set to go and then follow you._

He held it up and the Joker nodded at him. He moved suddenly and before Jane knew what was happening she had been picked up and was cradled against his chest.

"Change of scenery," he said quietly and carried her outside and into the waiting car.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her looking at her sideways, his tongue dancing over his scars.

"Nothing to say," she muttered and huddled down into herself, resting her head on the side of the door. "I hate him. I told him that I didn't hate him but I did, do. I hate him so much it makes me burn inside."

"You gotta let it go, Janey. Just let it go; it's over, he can't hurt you again," he intoned and caught Jimmy's eyes in the mirror and mouthed for him to wait.

"But it's too late, don't you see that?" she whispered, her eyes unseeing as she stared out of the window.

"Don't let him win now."

"But every time I shut my eyes it's there. Every time I move I can feel it all over again."

"There weren't really there, Janey; your fear of spiders and whatever else was merely projected onto you, that's all."

She clenched her fingers together; he didn't realise what else her fear had projected. And she didn't know if she had the courage to tell him anymore. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard. The burn in her neck was throbbing from the position she was in, so she centred on the pain concentrated on nothing but the pain. She wouldn't think any more.

She heard the car door open as he got out again, but she didn't open her eyes. She refused to think past the pain in her neck.

The Joker slammed the car door and spun on his heel. He took out his cell phone and looked up at the abandoned warehouse with glee in his eyes. He shuffled forwards slightly and watched as Mark and two others came down the steps quickly.

"All set boss," Mark informed him and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Did you get the phones like I asked you?" the Joker inquired and looked at him sideways.

"Yup!" Mark drew out three pre-paid phones. He held one out to the Joker and pocketed the other two. "Numbers are set to go. I'm on one and Jimmy's on two, speed dial."

The Joker ran his tongue over his teeth and looked down at the phone before sliding it into his pocket. He took the other phone and pressed the buttons until he found the number he was looking for and then he hit send. He walked up the steps and put the phone on the floor inside the door with a Joker playing card under it.

He turned and went back to the car where Mark was getting into the passenger side.

The Joker watched as the other two men got into a van and pulled off. He grinned and chuckled before opening the door and getting in. He took one look at Jane and narrowed his eyes before hitting the driver's seat with his knife. The car pulled off and he sat back, his tongue playing with his scars.

* * *

A/N: Well…. Over a hundred reviews…. I really can't say thank you enough. I'm so glad that others like this. When I uploaded the first chapter, I honestly didn't think it was going to go down well on here. It's sappy compared to other stories on here and I wasn't sure how it'd be received. So thanks to every single one of you guys that have reviewed, put my on your alerts and favourites and PM'd me. You don't know how much reviews stroke my ego about this story. I know how I want the Joker to be… but not everyone would agree. Thnaks to everyone who takes the time to read, whether you review or not.

As for this chapter well… a lot happens here and I just hope I haven't moved too fast for you.

**_I'm going on holiday Monday for a week so I won't be able to update until I come back now. I just hope that you stick with me. Thanks again and have a great weekend._**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet, sorry about that. I had a great holiday, came back and my youngest girl caught a tummy bug which has put a hiatus on most things here. I don't know if it's because I can't give it a 100 percent at the moment, but I'm not too sure about this chapter, especially the way Jane is feeling. Please be kind to me and let me know nicely if I've screwed up. Also, I'm the first to admit that I cannot write a good fight scene, so please go easy on me.

Chapter 12

"_We've got a trace on the phone. Cicero area, not far from where Miss Dawes was murdered."_

The man's voice in his ear was slightly static and broken, but Gordon got the message and switched the phone off to slide it into his top pocket. He put the car into gear and drove off with a squeal of tyres.

"Where?" asked Ron curtly.

"Cicero."

"She's there?"

"I've only got a trace on the phone; he left it ringing for us to follow it. He wants us to find that place, so I really don't know. Based on your past talks with her do you think she's an accomplice to him? Does she know what he's doing?"

"I have no idea. I would have said no, but then I wouldn't have known that she was even seeing him. She seemed so innocent, so…" He shook his head and sighed. "She hates physical contact; that much wasn't faked, and yet he touched her with no repulsion from her. I don't know what to believe where she's concerned anymore."

"She's alive still and I think if he meant her any harm he'd have done it back with Crane. Or else he wouldn't have even bothered going after her. There is a connection there whether he knows it or not. We can use that. If we can get to her we can use her as a trap to get him."

"I don't think he's going to hand her over so easily," snorted Ron.

"No, unless he's using her and she's at the warehouse."

"Wired up like Rachel Dawes, y'mean?" Ron asked quietly.

Gordon didn't reply as he rounded the street corner and pulled to a halt with three squad cars pulling up behind him and the S.W.A.T. team in another van behind.

They got out of the car and stayed hidden behind the open door. Gordon radioed through to the S.W.A.T. leader and indicated for all caution to be used in case Jane was in there.

* * *

Jane looked around the motel room and sighed. Her crying jag against the Joker had left her feeling exhausted and numb.

"Short notice, babe," the Joker muttered and went to the TV set in the corner and examined the ancient player under it. "That and laying low from the law," he chuckled.

Jane didn't reply just headed towards the door that she hoped hid the bathroom. She didn't really take anything in past the need to strip her clothes and scrub the dirt from her skin. She walked through the door and straight to the bath and looked up at the shower unit on the wall above it. She lifted her hand and switched it on waiting for the hot water to flow.

"I need to go out, sugar," the Joker's voice came from behind her but she didn't really register it. She stepped back slightly and stripped her clothes in seconds flat before climbing into the shower, her eyes shut and she held her hands up at her face as she relaxed under the spray.

"Don't open the door to anyone, Janey." He stood in the doorway leaning one shoulder against the jam as he watched her standing still under the spray. She made no reply, no indication she'd even heard him. He pushed himself away from the door and went back out into the bedroom area. He came back a few seconds later with the towel, soap and face cloth left for guests to use. He put the towel on the sink and stepped up to her with the soap and cloth. He touched her shoulder with one hand and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"I can't stay," he muttered. "Jimmy's watching the room, but don't open the door anyway. Do you hear me, Janey?" He slid his hand down her wet arm and she nodded her head, taking the cloth and soap. He left the room and she heard him shut the front door and lock it. She reached up with one hand and turned the water to its hottest point but she still couldn't get warm. She felt so dirty, so used, so broken and empty. She was almost certain that she'd been raped again, she could feel it and she needed to scrub that dirt from her skin, needed to get rid of the feelings that he'd left in her. She soaped up the wash cloth and tried to rid herself of the dirt. If she didn't get rid of the feeling it was going to overtake her, drag her down until she was nothing but a broken doll.

* * *

Gordon stared, as the S.W.A.T. team that had just crept into the building, were now running out hell for leather, yelling to get back.

It was too late of course. The whole building went up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. The force of the explosions was enough to slam them both to ground as debris flew around them. He heard Ron shout out just as a piece of burning woodwork slammed into his back and his vision narrowed and blacked out.

* * *

The Joker turned his face slightly and grinned.

"Well _hello_, Bats; looking for me?"

Batman took a defensive position when he saw the Joker reclining on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Batman husked.

"Waiting for you, honey," the Joker simpered and batted his eyes. "But you weren't looking for me, were you? You were looking for my little Janey. Well, you can't have her. She's mine and, like I told the good doctor, I don't share well. So, go get your own little doll to play with, like the very beautiful, Miss Dawes. Oh… I forgot, you let her die, silly me," he giggled and covered his mouth with one gloved hand.

Batman growled and with lightening speed he drew a blade and flung it at the Joker. But the Joker was just as fast and slid from the bed to bring his foot up and into Batman's stomach sending him flying back out the doorway and into the corridor.

"How rude!" The Joker tsked him and shook his head, a knife in his clenched hand. "Didn't your mama teach you any manners?"

"What do you want?" rasped Batman jumping to his feet in one smooth motion.

"What do I always want?" the Joker giggled.

"You want me take the mask off," replied Batman.

The Joker shook his head and sucked on his scars. "Tsk, that's so old; it's _not_ all about you, y'know. You have a real ego problem, don't you? It was never about you, it was about sending a message and yet no one gets it, do they?"

"That's because we're not all raving lunatics like you!" Batman growled.

"Really? Well, I'm _not _the one who goes around dressed as a big, black, bat, _am I_?"

"But you do hide behind a mask," Batman pointed out.

The Joker waved a hand and licked his lips. "I like the shock factor it gives; but you, you just hide, _don't you?"_

"I thought this wasn't about me or who I really am anymore."

"It's the same thing really," the Joker contradicted himself and laughed before prancing around Batman and dancing down into the living room.

"What do you want?" demanded Batman angrily.

"To watch this city burn," the Joker giggled and then grew serious. "We're the same, you and I, just different sides of the same battered old coin. We'll be doing this till we die."

"We've had this conversation and it didn't make sense then. I do not complete you, we are nothing alike and the people on that ferry proved you wrong!"

"They proved nothing; if they'd known then how Dent had turned, both of those ships would have blown sky high and you know it! They were just too stupid to understand the truth. There's nothing left saving, Bats and they turned on you just like I told you they would, didn't they?"

Batman's jaw tightened and his teeth gritted but he ignored his statement. "Where's Jane?" he demanded and saw the immediate change in the Joker.

"Trying _desperately_ to hang onto whatever sanity Crane left her _with_," he hissed. "You must have seen the system working there, Bats, and that's what you're fighting for. You might as well have just let him get her inside Arkham and saved the taxpayers a lot of money." The Joker sneered as Batman had no reply; he kicked the blade out of his shoe.

"_C'mon_ then, _let's dance_. It is why you're here, isn't it?"

"I'm here for Jane." Batman eyed him warily.

"Bit late for that," the Joker laughed. "She needed you all about ten months ago and you blew it, again. So I had to step in and pick up the pieces and now she's mine."

"Don't you dare make her like you!" Batman growled.

"Like me?" The Joker flung his arms out and roared with laughter. "Why would I ever do that?" he cried out insanely. "Besides, I have the sneaking suspicion that Crane may have done it for me; thanks to you people."

Batman growled and launched himself at the Joker who was more than ready for him. They fought viscously, neither of them giving the other any quarter nor holding anything back. Punches and hits were dealt out with deadly intent and both made contact more than once, drawing blood.

But they weren't evenly matched, and the body armour on Batman was designed to keep out bullets and knives, but the Joker's suit didn't have quite the same construction. Blood dripping from his nose the Joker realised that it was time for a strategic retreat before he found himself tied up and on his way to Arkham once more. He laughed as he dodged out of the way of Batman and held up in hands in a submissive gesture.

"I'd love to do this all _night_," he cackled, his breathing hard. "I really would, but I have a film to watch and if I don't see it tonight I'll be charged late fees. You know what these rental people are like… _no sense of humour_." He dodged again and drew something from his pocket and waggled it in front of him. "You wanna know what this is?"

"What sick joke is this now?" growled Batman as out of breath as the Joker but not bleeding so heavily.

"This? This is just a little old detonator, one push of this red switch and something will go _boom!" _The Joker laughed insanely and waggled his thumb over the switch. "You wanna know what's wired to blow this time?"

"What?" asked Batman warily.

"Well, I nearly ran out of ideas after I demolished City Hall, but then I had an idea, a stroke of genius, if you will. Arkham could do with brightening up slightly. Nothing much, not as grand as City Hall, just enough to let the residents see some sky and smell some fresh air for once."

"What do you want?" snapped Batman.

"Why does everything have to be done for something in return?" the Joker asked in mock sadness. "I'm quite happy to do these things for nothing, really I am. Gotham needs a little cleaning out and I've been _sweeping broom_, so to speak; and if you think really carefully, you'll know what's next. Look behind you, you should see the fireworks from the window." He gave Batman a sweet smile and pushed the switch. Batman made a dive for the detonator but it was too late, the boom could be heard from across the river. He turned on his heel and there, in the distant was the fireball of explosion that shot into the sky. He yelled in fury and turned back to the Joker but he was no longer in the apartment and the front door was wide open.

* * *

The Joker frowned when he locked the door behind him and realised that Jane was still in the bathroom. To his reckoning it had to be over an hour that she'd been in there. He widened his eyes as a sudden thought came to him and he almost ran across to the bathroom door, slamming it back on its hinges.

Jane screamed as soon as the door hit the wall. She was sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel. The Joker blew out a breath and shook his head.

"Fuck, Janey, I thought you'd cut your fucking wrists, it was so quiet in here."

"Why? When all I had to do was wait for you to scare me to death!" she snapped and clutched her towel tighter in shaking hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked and reached out to touch her dry skin. "You're freezing! How long have you been sat there?"

"What happened to you?" she asked as she suddenly realised the state he was in.

"Just havin' a little fun." He shrugged and his tongue flicked out as he came closer to touch her shoulder more firmly. "Janey, you've managed to do something twice in the last twenty odd hours that hasn't happened to me for a very long time and I don't like it."

"What?" she asked with a frown and shivered as cold air from the bedroom came into the room.

"Scare the fuck out of me," he replied and shook his head. "You're freezing, get dressed or get into bed, but don't just sit there, girl."

"I'm not putting those clothes back on," she muttered and looked at where she'd stuffed her clothes into the bin under the sink.

"Well, _I _don't have a problem with you walking around naked, but it might just get us _attention_ we don't really need just now, babe, so you're gonna have to." He sucked on his scars as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm not putting them back on. I'd rather walk out of here in this towel than wear them again!" she said firmly and winced as it caught her throat slightly.

"Janey, they're just clothes. They ain't gonna eat you whole or anything," he said slowly.

"Well that just goes to show that you don't know anything, because they will. I'm almost clean and if I put them on I'll be right back there, right back in the filth and the dirt…" She scratched at her arm and he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from her arm.

"Bullshit, Janey, utter bullshit. I'm not gonna pussy foot around you, babe, I ain't gonna wrap you in cotton wool and watch as you walk off the edge of sanity. I like you sane, sugar, and I ain't gonna let Crane win on this one."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" She looked up at his eyes and screwed up her face. "Did you knock your head very hard?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think you did," he replied and swept his hair away from his cheek with one hand. He inclined his head slightly and eyed her with an assessing look on his face. "I'm gonna tell you how we're gonna play this, so listen well, sugar. You're gonna do one of two things; you either get your ass into that bed or into your clothes, your call."

"I'm not wearing those clothes, I told you that already," she whined and he pulled a face.

"Fair enough; into bed then, sugar and we'll do the rest of this there."

"Rest of what?" she asked him wearily and ran a hand through her still damp hair.

"Straightening you out," he replied and gripping her upper arms he pulled her to her feet and into the bedroom. He let go with one hand and pulled back the sheets and then sat her down on the bed. She lay back and then curled into a ball facing the middle of the bed. He covered her and then climbed over her to settle himself in the middle of the bed looking down at her.

"Shouldn't you wash up first?" she asked him tiredly and he could see the edges of sleep in her eyes.

"Later, you first."

"Me first what?" she asked and hugged the pillow to her.

"Talk to me," he demanded and circled his hand at her. "Tell me what happened, you ain't had the chance to talk about it yet."

"Who died and made you Crane?" she snorted and closed her eyes in denial. She couldn't talk about it; if she did that she'd loose the thin grip she had on blanking it all out.

"Well, funnily enough, Crane died and made me the last stop between you and the descent into insanity."

"Bullshit, Joker, utter bullshit," she shot back at him refusing to open her eyes and face him.

"You're good at that too, ain't ya?" he laughed not riled in the least by her words. "You've perfected running in so many ways, Janey, that it's second nature now."

"You been sniffing at your gas cans again? Unless you're tripping, neither of us is moving just now, except your mouth of course!" She bit her lip and peeped through one eye wondering if she'd gone just a little too far that time.

"There goes your little porcupine spines again," he muttered and she saw his hands clench into fists in the lap of his crossed legs. She opened both eyes and looked up at him.

"Is there a too far with you?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh yeah, babe, and believe me you go over it more often than not," he snorted. He flicked his tongue out and licked at his lips. "You're distracting me, sugar, or at least you're trying to." He grinned at her and leant forwards to get his face right in close to hers.

"You can't trick a trickster, Janey, so shut up with the insults and do as I say, babe, it'll go a lot smoother and a lot easier if you do."

"Okay, then, _Doctor_," she snapped sarcastically and sneered at him. "What do you want to know that you can't find out by watching the bloody tape over there?"

"What's going on in here," he replied smartly and tapped at her head with a pointed nail. "You're gonna tell me exactly what you're thinking, what you're feeling."

"I'm feeling tired and I thinking you should go blow something up and leave me alone," she said quietly, desperately wishing he'd just leave it. She couldn't go over it again, couldn't re-live it in case what she'd experienced was real. At the moment she could live in a semi-denial. If she refused to think about it then it didn't happen.

"Ah, fuck it!" He pulled away from her and taking the spare pillow chucked it at her head. "I can't help you if you won't help yourself. I thought you were braver than that, Janey, but I guess you prefer to run in your head instead. Well, you can't run forever, girl, and one day it's gonna catch you up and trip you over."

She pushed the pillow away and watched as he got up from the bed and taking his clothes crossed to the door and went out slamming it behind him.

Jane sank back against the pillows and covered her face with the other pillow. She swore at herself; he was right, she was a coward. All she had to do was ask him to watch the tape and then she would know one way or the other if she'd been raped again. A small, logical, part of her told her that it was just the fear toxin; but it had seemed so real, the pain, the smells, the feelings, the whispered words, everything had been as it was. She keened low in her throat and rolled onto her stomach pushing her face into the pillow as she gripped the pillow tightly. He had made her relive the worst thing that had ever happened to her and he made her re-live it twice. That in itself should have reassured her that it was just the toxin; but it was the uncertainty, the not knowing and the fact that whether or not it had been real, she'd lived it again. Gods, she really would go insane; she fought with every breath to blank it out of her mind. Desperately she tried to find her story characters and immerse herself into their story, but it was impossible. Nothing would work now.

* * *

"Tonight will go down in history as being the night the Joker burned Gotham," sighed Ron watching as the medic cleaned up the cuts on his lower arms. "And all for a girl."

"Don't kid yourself," Gordon replied and looked at where Batman was stood by the wall closest to the ambulance. "He's had this planned for a long time. He's been playing with us and I think Jane just upped his timing a little. He was going to blow Gotham apart a long time before Crane got hold of Jane."

"I just don't understand how she got herself mixed up with him."

"He saved her from Crane," Batman said gruffly. "Whatever he may think, he feels enough for her to rescue her like that."

"Which is why she's our key to catching this lunatic," Ron said firmly. "We get her and he'd going to come after her."

"Yeah, but is this before or after he brings Gotham to its knees?" Gordon spat out and winced as the other medic wiped at a gash on the back of his head. "Our man power is stretched to its fullest point. If he blows one more thing up I have no more men to cover it and he knows it. He has us at his mercy and I'm just dreading what he wants in return."

"Well, last time it was Dent," Ron said and rubbed at his forehead with a cut and bruised hand.

"Dent is dead," Batman replied.

"Well," Gordon winced and puffed out his breath. "Technically he's not."

"But it makes no difference if he is or isn't," Ron snapped. "It makes no difference anymore at all!"

"Sir!" A young officer called Mendoza came racing up with a piece of paper in his hand.

"A tip-off, sir. Someone called about ten minutes ago to say they'd seen someone answering Jane's description at a motel downtown."

Gordon and Batman exchanged glances as Ron snatched the address from the officer.

* * *

Jane rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She dragged her crumpled clothes from the bin and dressed quickly, her movements jerky and uncoordinated. She shoved her boots on and made her way back into the bedroom. She had no money and nowhere to go, except the apartment. She couldn't go there, didn't want to go there, but she couldn't stay here either. She couldn't stay still with only her thoughts; she had to move, to find a distraction. She stood by the door and covered her face with her hands, before trying the handle. It was locked and for one second it confused her; she blinked and went to the window, opening the curtain and unlocking the window and sliding it open to climb out. She dropped to the ground and walked away, not bothering to close the window behind her.

The night air was cold, frigid even, but she just pulled up her jacket around her ears and stuck her hands in her pockets and began walking away from the motel, trying desperately to blank her thoughts.

* * *

The Joker pursed his lips and then smacked them together.

"Janey?" He looked around the room and sighed, crossing to the bathroom. He slammed the door open and growled when he saw the bathroom was empty and her clothes gone.

"Janey! What the fuck are you playing at now, girl?" He slammed the door shut in pure anger. "I swear if I didn't…" He stopped and sucked on his scars turning to where the tape was still on the side. He went over, picked it up and put it into his coat pocket before leaving the room, leaving the door wide open and not caring if anyone saw him.

* * *

Jane hadn't thought about anything when she'd left the relative safety of the motel and the Joker; she certainly hadn't thought about how dangerous it was too walk down a quiet road after dark and on her own. So when the car drew to a stop beside her, a thousand fears went through her mind as she turned and shook her head to indicate she didn't want a lift. A small part of her thought it might be the Joker, if only to kill her for being annoying. But she certainly didn't expect it to be Ron and Commissioner Gordon that got out.

Guilt and fear and something else she couldn't identify shifted through her and she backed up quickly, looking around her for some way out and that was when she saw the squad cars behind them.

"Jane, please, don't run!" Ron stepped forwards and lifted a hand to her. "We won't hurt you; we just want to help you."

Jane stared at him and shook her head. She was beyond help, didn't he know that?

"Jane, nothing matters past getting you to a doctor," Gordon said kindly and his manner reminded her of her father. Tears came to hers eyes but she blinked them away. "We know that Crane had you, we need to make sure you are okay."

"He injected his toxin into me," she whispered but Ron heard and sighed.

"Then we really need to make sure you're okay," he said gently. "Come on, Jane, there's nothing happened that can't be sorted out."

"You know who found me, don't you?" she replied softly and blinked again as a fresh wave of guilt filled her.

"We know that you and the Joker have been in contact," Ron said and his voice hardened slightly before he ran a hand down his face. "Jane, we can sort it all out later. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, I should go back. I shouldn't have left…" she was confused and beginning to feel numb with the cold. Her body was shaking in reaction and her stomach was aching.

"Come with me," Ron said quietly and stepped forwards again to grip her arm and tug her firmly towards the car. His touch panicked her in more than one way and she fought against him. He struggled to hold her and she slipped sideways catching her head on the open car door. She dimly heard him calling her name as she slid to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Batman looked down at the unconscious girl in the stark white bed.

"Has she come to at all?"

"No," Ron replied and rocked back on his heels, his hands in his pockets. "Docs say that she's mentally exhausted and won't wake up till she's ready. Crane pumped a lot of shit into her and it's been swirling in her veins sending her quietly mad I don't doubt."

"I expect being in contact with the Joker has started that already," Batman rasped and looked at Ron. "Are you staying with her?"

"Not visibly no, we're going to keep her here, watch her and hope she'll bring the Joker sniffing after her."

"I've done some digging and her apartment had been paid for up front for several months. Rented to someone who died fifteen years ago; I don't think she's computer savvy enough to have worked that out for herself. I think the Joker has been involved with her since he escaped."

"We had her watched; it would have been hard to slip past that," Ron sighed.

"But not impossible," Batman responded.

"No, not impossible," he answered and shook his head. "He managed to slip past us twice at the trial and without her indication we were clueless."

"Well, it remains to see how much he wants her back," rasped Batman. "And to what lengths he'll go to get her."

"That's the part that worries me," Ron snorted. "How bad was Arkham?"

"Bad enough that it's going to take a long time to round up the escapees."

"Great, and we haven't captured them all from the first time around," Ron muttered and pulled a face at Jane's inert body before heading out of the room with Batman.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews and messages. It's so great to know that you're sticking with me. I just hope that you like this one too.

I'm trying really hard with the Britishness way of writing (I don't try with Jane as this is how I see her) but I do try with everyone else and I think I'm failing dismally. If anyone can bring themselves to go over previous and forecoming chapters and highlight anything that majorally sticks with you I'd be very grateful. There are some things I won't change: spelling (I'm too old and too grounded in it) and some of the words as I've already said, but there's a lot of things that I'm just not aware of. So if anyone could do this for me, I'd be grateful. Just PM me and I'll be eternally grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, etc. It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my version of the Joker. Some of you, in your last reviews, actually hit close on target with things that he has said in chapters previous.

Okay, I have no idea how this one is going to go over…… It made me happy writing it, I just hope it pleases you too.

Chapter 13

Jane picked at a loose thread on the sheet that covered her. She had listened carefully to the doctor who had spoken to her; telling her everything that had been still in her system from the toxin. Some of it they had been unable to identify and because of that she had to remain in the hospital until no traces where found in her system. It meant regular blood tests and observation to make sure no damage would occur to her until it left her.

She was lucky, they kept telling her that, she was lucky that so far none of the toxin had left any lasting damage; and to Jane's eternal relief they had also told her that she had been unharmed in any other way. The cigarette burn and bruise on cheek were the only physical contact with her. The relief was overwhelming, it was like she was released from some dark tormenting prison; but it was quickly followed by the enormity of her situation. Which Ron was currently making sure she understood completely.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked her quietly from where he was sat on a chair by the bed.

"Yes," she replied but didn't look at him, just concentrated on the thread.

"What were you thinking?" he sighed. "He's a monster, Jane, don't you realise this?"

"He's never done anything but look after me," she replied quietly.

"Well, he didn't exactly look after you with Crane, did he?" Ron said softly and watched her closely.

She frowned and tugged at the thread a little harder. "What do you mean?"

"If you'd stepped forwards, told me, let me protect you properly, Crane would never have caught you. The Joker was too busy blowing up City Hall to protect you from Crane. I really don't think he cared much then, did he?"

"He came for me," she whispered and watched as the end of her finger went blood red and cold from the circulation being cut off. She waited till the tingling started and then uncurled the thread just to restart the process all over again.

"He fitted it in between jobs. Jane, he doesn't love you, he can't love you."

"Am I under arrest?" she asked him blanking out his last statement; although she knew he was right, she wouldn't allow herself to think about it.

"I'm afraid you will be; as soon as the docs here give the all clear and you can leave."

"And then?" she winced as she pulled the thread too tight.

"You'll go to trial and they'll order some sort of psychiatric evaluation and then it will go from there back to the courts."

"Swings and bloody roundabouts then, wouldn't you say?" She looked up at him and he had the grace to look away.

"I'll get banged up in Arkham, for what? What exactly have I done? Fed him when your lot were trying to torture him? Or perhaps it's for letting him keep me alive long enough to go to that kangaroo court and set Crane free."

"Jane, how much do you know about his plans?" he ignored her outburst and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Plans? What plans?" she snorted and then shook her head, sighing slightly. "I don't know anything about what he does. I never asked, I never wanted to know and he never wanted me to know. I was completely separate from what he did and the one time it merged, in the bank, he was not happy about it."

"He hurt you?"

"No, of course not," she denied it quickly. "He's never hurt me, not even when I made him angry. Crane asked me that, he wanted to know why he hadn't killed me yet." She shuddered when she remembered Crane.

"Why hasn't he?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Crane; you'd have to ask the Joker that, not me. You're going to use me to try and catch him, aren't you?"

Ron sat forwards and caught her eye.

"Listen to me, Jane. No matter what image he's portrayed for you, no matter what he's tricked you into believing, the fact remains that he's a monster;, a psychopathic lunatic with zero-empathy. He needs to be locked up for the good of Gotham and he does not need your poorly appointed pity."

Jane looked at him and bit her lip, before closing her eyes and sinking back onto the pillows.

"He won't come for me," she whispered. "He left me at the motel, he isn't coming back and I have never pitied him."

"Jane, you're in a lot of hot water, you know that. You won't be able to hide in here forever, you're going to face some pretty sticky questions and I feel partially responsible."

"Why?" she asked him baffled.

"If you'd trusted us, and not that monster, you'd not be in this position. Even before he was an issue, you didn't really trust us. Your answer to Roberts told me that much."

"Huh?"

"Your word association test. One of her words was "Police", you replied "useless" and you didn't stop to think and there was no sarcasm in your voice. It was what you truly think inside, even before him. We've done nothing to make you think any different."

"Ron, I don't think you're useless," she said quickly. "I never have, not the Commissioner either."

Ron half laughed and shaking his head went to the door. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that. Rest, Jane, we'll sort something out."

But Jane knew he couldn't. She really was in hot water.

* * *

"Springfield Hospital," Jimmy said as he came into the small run down office that the Joker had taken up residence in.

The Joker smacked his lips together and carried on cleaning out his nails with his knife.

"She needs to come home," he muttered. "Go and make sure the explosives are set to go in the van. I've got me a film to watch so don't disturb me."

"Yes, boss," Jimmy replied and left the room quickly.

The Joker turned to where the tape he had taken from Crane was all set to be watched on the ancient black and white TV. He set it to play and hunched forwards on his chair, his hair hanging forwards and his tongue flicking at his scars as he watched the tape flicker and then come into sharp focus.

* * *

_Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty_.

Another minute ticked past on the clock that hung on the wall facing Jane. She plucked at the thread and sighed. She was unsure what day it was, or how long she'd been here altogether. It seemed like the first day or so was spent with her waking and sleeping at odd hours. The food that had been brought was non-descript and made her realise that just maybe she wasn't as bad a cook as she had always thought; besides the Joker seemed to like her food.

_The Joker._

Tears of unhappiness came to her eyes but she refused to shed them. It was her own fault he'd finally had enough of her and walked out. It was her own fault she was stuck here now, waiting for the legal axe to fall. She was sure that he wouldn't be tricked into trying to get her out of here. Even if he hadn't left her, she knew he was too clever to get himself caught that way. Or at least she hoped he was. But what if he did try and get her? She couldn't let him get caught on her account. Ah, hell, she'd made a mess of things this time.

* * *

The Joker racked a shell into the gun's firing chamber and surveyed the wide open space of Wayne Tower's Penthouse.

"Who wants to play a little game?" he intoned darkly and walked forwards into the crowd of people that were gathered in the middle of the main foyer. He cackled as they reacted predictably and scurried together in groups, the ladies giving little screams and the men not being much better.

"Where's the mayor?" the Joker asked and looked around him.

"What do you want?" came a low dark voice and for one moment the Joker thought it was Batman behind him. He spun on his heel and instead came face to face with Gotham's playboy millionaire.

"Bruce Wayne isn't it?" the Joker cackled and came towards him circling him as he held the gun aloft. "Well, well, a friend of the mayor, are we?"

"What do you want with the mayor?" Bruce asked again, a muscle working in his jaw as he stared at the Joker.

"Mayor Garcia?" the Joker laughed and tapped the knife in his other hand against his head mockingly. "Well, as they say, that's none of your _business."_

"You've got the wrong place. He's not here!" Bruce said calmly and held himself tightly as two of the masked clowns with the Joker stepped up and flanked him.

"Really?" the Joker looked disappointed before mockingly laughing. "Oh, so who's that my boy over there has found?"

"What?" spat Bruce angrily and looked around at where one of the clowns was holding a very angry mayor.

"You won't get away with this!" the mayor yelled and the Joker shrugged.

"I can try." He looked back at where Bruce was being restrained by the two clowns. "Now then, I'm sorry to disrupt your party like this; it seems to be becoming a habit. Perhaps you should reconsider your choice of friends." He nodded at the clown and Bruce didn't even see the wooden club brought down onto the back of his head, and he didn't see the floor as he slumped to meet it, he was already out cold.

* * *

"Jane, wake up!"

Jane jumped at the insistent voice by her ear and she turned her face in confusion.

"Watch this Jane and then tell me he's not a monster." Ron stood by the bed, his face drawn and pale.

Jane looked up as he indicated the TV that had been wheeled into her room on a trolley and plugged into the wall socket. She looked at Ron in more confusion but he indicated for her to watch as he hit a button on the remote he held.

She looked over and the Joker's face burst onto the screen as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Helloooo, _Commissioner Gordon_," he cackled. She took a deep breath as his tongue came out and caressed his scars drawing the camera slightly closer to his face and tilting his head. "I've got a little surprise for you; wanna see what it is?"

The Joker pulled the camera away from his face and swung it around the room to where someone was tied against a pillar in the middle of the room

"Who is that?" Jane whispered and curled her fingers into the sheets.

"This is Bruce Wayne, playboy idiot and far too rich for his own good," cackled the Joker and it was almost as if he'd answered Jane's question. Jane watched as the Joker moved towards Bruce, the camera swinging backwards and forwards between his own face and Bruce Wayne.

"I know what you're thinking, he's far too good looking for his own good and I totally agree. He doesn't smile much though, does he? You think he'd look good with a grin like mine?" He left the shot and Jane felt her stomach twist and knot as she realised what his intentions where. Her breathing nearly stopped and her grip on the sheets was a death grip.

"But see there's a little problem with this whole premise," the Joker cackled and stopped beside a well trussed up Bruce. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was gagged; his legs were tied together and he was tied so he was only just standing on his toes. "There's a whole lot wrong with this. I have no axe to grind with Wayne, despite him being an idiot. He has a poor choice in friends but nothing major, he was friends with Dent once and now he's friends with the Mayor." The Joker panned the camera around and a startled gasp left Jane's lips when she saw the Mayor strapped to another pillar in an identical position.

"Now the Mayor, the Mayor I do have an axe to _grind_." He pranced over to the mayor the camera moving jerkily. "Is that make up?" he giggled and the camera closed in on the very dark eyelashes of the obviously terrified mayor. "Not a good look, a bit over done if you ask me."

The camera suddenly turned back to the Joker and his grin had gone from his face to leave it deadly serious.

"I thought that Gotham would be a better place if there was no Batman, but then I had a vision and I realised I may have been slightly incorrect. Well, I _wasn't_, I really_ wasn't._ You turned on him, just like I said you would. But now you need him again and poof, he's back in the game. You're all hypocrites and I want the world to know it. Dent is alive, I _know_ he is. And so the whole of Gotham has to know; they have to know how deep the hypocrisy and rot stretches. You have an hour to set up a press conference and tell the whole of Gotham what they should have known months ago, _Commissioner_. If you fail for any reason… well, let's just say the Mayor and Wayne will get a whole new look for free. Oh, and if that wasn't enough of an incentive, I thought you'd like to know the metro rail has been graced with four bombs at several intervals that are set to go if you fail. Have a good day, Commissioner and oh, say hello to Jane for me." He stared into the camera for several seconds before he switched it off and white static filled the screen.

Jane sat in silence as Ron switched off the TV and turned to face her.

"Think about this, Jane, he had the perfect opportunity to ransom your release; but he didn't. What does that tell you about him?" Ron tapped his shoe on the floor and with a shake off his head threw the remote onto her bed and went out of the room banging the door shut behind him.

Jane stared at the blank screen of the TV and wanted to cry. She knew what he was like, she knew what he did and yet she still knew that she loved him. What was wrong with her? Normal people didn't go around kidnapping other people and threatening their lives in exchange for… for what? What the hell did it matter if Dent was alive anyway?

She twisted the thread around her finger and broke it off the blanket in her dismay. She had walked into this with her eyes wide open; she'd known from the moment he leant over her just who he was and what he did. And yet, almost from the first she didn't feel the fear that he really should engender. You don't pick and chose who you fall in love with, she knew that much. For all her writing and tapping away into the small hours of the night, creating fictionally perfect characters, she wasn't so far gone as to not know that you don't stop loving someone over night. She saw his face on the screen and something had settled inside her. She closed her eyes and saw his face, and she knew there was nothing she could do to change things; and even if there was she wouldn't. Whether he came for her or not was not the issue here. The issue was that Jane would never feel the way she felt when she was with him, with anyone else. If she was to believe in her own written nonsense, then she'd say that the Joker was her soul mate. The only thing remaining then was to wonder at the state of her own soul if he was her match.

* * *

The Joker watched as the Commissioner threw down the sheet of papers in his hand onto the podium and hitched his jacket back to stick his hands on his hips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again we find ourselves being held to ransom by a madman. This madman has ransomed us in such a way that we find ourselves in a position that is untenable. His request was to make an announcement that Harvey Dent is not dead, but is in fact alive."

A barrage of lightbulbs and shouts erupted from the reporters in front of the weary looking Commissioner.

The Joker clapped his hands sardonically and sat back in the armchair of the office. He sucked at his lips and tilted his head from side to side as he watched the Commissioner sweat.

"Commissioner? If Dent is alive where is he?"

"I can't comment on that question for his own safety."

"If you lied about Dent being dead, did you lie about the Batman?" came an insistant voice from the front and the Joker applauded Mark for his acting skills.

"Well, I really don't know why you would assume that," Gordon shook his head.

Another round of questions was fired at the Commissioner as the Joker took out his cell phone and tapped in a number. He watched on the screen as the Commissioner took out his own cell phone and looked at the display before turning from the microphones and reporters and lifting it to his ear.

"You're not keeping up your end of the deal now, are you?" cackled the Joker.

"How did you get this number?" he hissed and put one hand to his forehead.

"Turn around and face me, Commissioner, face the good people of this city and tell then what you should have told them long ago."

"You don't know what kind of damage this will do," Gordon replied quietly.

"Oh, I think I do," the Joker responded very darkly. "You need to understand something about this; lying to the people, well it just isn't fair, is it? And, like I keep telling everyone, the only fair thing in the world is chaos."

"It was for the greater good!" Gordon snapped back.

"But then what's good isn't always what's right, is it?" the Joker answered him. "Twenty seconds or the metro train will derail… and I don't think you've managed to evacuate everyone quite yet, have you?" The Joker ended the connection and tapped the phone against his lips as he watched the Commissioner take a handkerchief from his pocket and mop at his brow.

"I'd like to also announce that it was Harvey Dent who killed those people, not Batman as we previously stated. No further comments." Gordon practically ran from the podium amongst the pandemonium that broke out.

The Joker smiled coldly and stood up abruptly putting his foot onto the TV set and sending it crashing to the floor.

"Time to clean up another mess," he muttered and stomped past Jimmy who was watching from behind the chair.

* * *

"The complete and utter fucking bastard!" Ron shouted and thumped the wall. "He was fucking playing us all the time. It was clear? Completely clear?"

Jones nodded at his boss and winced when Ron sent the table flying to the side and then put both hands on his head. "Does the Commissioner know yet?"

"Do I know what?" Gordon asked and came into the room surveying the mess with a weary eye.

"The Metro rail was clean of bombs or explosives of any sort," Jones answered when Ron held out his hand to him. "We checked three times with sniffer dogs, nothing."

The Commissioner pinched his nose with the fingers of one hand and closed his eyes.

"Where's Batman?" he asked and was met with silence. No one had seen him since before they picked up Jane.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was kicking himself mentally. He couldn't believe that he'd been unguarded enough to let himself get caught. He hadn't even seen the club in the clown's hand until it connected with his skull. He knew that the Joker had left them unguarded a long time ago. They weren't needed in his grand scheme of things; they were just the diversion he'd needed to get everyone's attention. Why he hadn't shot them where they stood, Bruce had no idea. The Joker was an enigma that hereally didn't think he'd ever understand; and he was sure that he didn't really _want_ to understand him

He rolled his eyes and shifted his hands slightly trying very hard to get to his watch. He managed to press the button on the side of his watch twice. Now all he'd have to do was wait; wait and realise that once again it would be Alfred who would save his skin. Where would he be without that man, he didn't know.

* * *

Jane put the plastic fork on the plate and sighed as the nurse lifted the napkin and checked to make sure the knife was there as well.

"I don't think I could organise a grand escape with just a plastic knife," Jane muttered sourly and glared at the woman.

"Considering who you've been keeping company with, I wouldn't put anything past you," she replied with saccharine sweetness. Jane waited till the woman had her back to her and then gave in to the urge and stuck her tongue out. The door swished shut behind the woman and Jane sat up in the bed and contemplated where her clothes might be. She slid from the bed and growled when she pulled the IV in the back of her hand. It stung and she bit her lip as she pulled the infernal machine that was supposed to be helping her around the bed and towards the door.

Jane opened the door and looked out; the uniform cop sat on duty jumped to his feet and reached for his gun.

"You can't come out, ma'am," he said firmly. "Please go back inside."

"Just looking," she smirked at him and went back in and shut the door. She crossed to the window and peered out. She was thirteen floors up and with no ledge, no drain pipe and no wings she didn't fancy her chances. Disgruntled she shuffled around her room pulling the IV machine with her and picked up the charts at the end of her bed. She opened them and began riffling through them, wondering what half of the notations meant and if they had to take a course in illegible handwriting. She put them back and with a groan went back to the door and opened it.

"Please ma'am." The cop was on his feet instantly.

"Look, can I just have some paper and a pencil or something? A magazine maybe? A till receipt? Anything that I can just read; I'm going insane in here," she whined and looked up and down the empty corridor.

"No, ma'am, please go back inside before we have to restrain you."

Jane grumbled loudly and went back into the room and tried hard to slam the door, but with spring loaded hinges it was impossible and just added to her frustration. She looked up at the clock and moaned when she saw it was only eight in the evening.

She sat on the end of her bed and tried hard to dredge up her characters, but her mind would keep tripping back to the Joker. Giving up, she got back into the bed and lay back staring up at the ceiling and wondered if it was possible to sleep yourself to death. Shrugging she began composing in her mind what she'd say to the Joker if she ever saw him again.

* * *

Jane twitched her nose and swept her hand over her face but didn't open her eyes.

"Time for your pills," came a high pitched voice.

"Later," she mumbled and briefly wondered if it was Doris, the only nurse who didn't seem to care she'd fornicated with the devil incarnate.

"No time like the present, sugar," the voice dropped so many octaves it was not possibly Doris. Her eyes flew open and stared straight into the dark brown eyes of the Joker.

"Oh, thank god!" she cried and then panicked. "Go, you must go, it's a trick, they thought you might come here and they'll be watching for you."

"I an't going anywhere yet, sugar," he replied and stood back, watching as she struggled to sit up in the bed.

"S'okay, she's not got anything that we can't deal with. That's just antibiotics going in there and that's just a precaution." A voice came from the end of the bed that made her blink and stare at the doctor. Except it wasn't really a doctor, it was Jimmy dressed in the scrubs of a doctor, complete with hat and face mask which was hanging around his neck along with a stethoscope. He looked up at her and winked before putting her chart back on the end of her bed and crossing to the opposite side of the Joker.

She turned her head in complete confusion and did a double take. The Jokers' face was clean as a whistle; his hair was slicked back and covered with a policeman's hat. His uniform was immaculate and fitted him perfectly and Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Missed me, beautiful?" he tilted his head slightly and Jane saw the Joker.

"Oh yeah," she muttered. "I screwed up again, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," he mocked her and smirked. "I ain't got time to sort you out now though, babe. Don't scream now," he chuckled and clamped a hand over her mouth, she stiffened but her eyes crossed when she felt Jimmy pull the needle from the back of her hand. He put the tape back over the bleeding vein and stuck the needle into the mattress.

"C'mon, sugar, no time to waste." The Joker stood back and lifted the sheets from around her.

"They've taken my clothes and shoes," she mumbled and gritted her teeth against the stinging in the back of her hand.

"Yup, they do that to stop you escaping," He nodded and lifted a plastic bag with some clothes into it. "Or hanging yourself with your shoe laces."

"Yeah, as if I could escape with Gotham's finest outside and no wings to fly from the window with. You got my clothes?"

"Not yours, babe, just some I picked up."

"Wallis, I hope," she mumbled and pulled some brand new, still tagged clothes from the bag, along with a pair of tennis shoes. She arched an eyebrow when she saw the Wallis label and blinked up at him. "You robbed from the finest clothes shop in Gotham? For me?"

"Honey, I'd rob from the Queen of England for you. Actually I'd rob from the Queen of England for anyone who paid enough but that's neither here nor there. Just dress, Janey, before the real shift relief comes along." He smacked his lips together and tilted his head watching as she stood up from the bed.

"Jimmy, wait outside!" the Joker ordered when she looked back at him. Jimmy smirked and went out the door closing it behind him.

Jane turned and looked directly at the Joker.

"I thought you'd left me," she whispered and he pulled a face at her.

"Why would I do that, babe?"

"I'm no fun anymore, am I?"

He grinned at her and she frowned when his eyes contained no humour in them.

"Janey, you're still fun, babe, you keep me on my toes. Although I'd prefer not to have to keep fetching you back when you run away from me."

"I won't go again," she looked down at the shirt in her hand and blinked. "I thought… I thought… I was sure that he.."

"I didn't know," he muttered and took the shirt from her hand to open the buttons. "I watched the tape… you relived your rape, didn't you? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't you," she tried to explain and took the opened shirt back from him. "My head was a mess, probably still is," she said carefully and looked at him.

He chuckled and reached forwards to spin her around and undo the ties holding the hospital gown together. "Keep talking, sugar, I'll help you." He pushed the gown forwards and she felt his breath on the skin of her shoulders. She shuddered and closed her eyes when she felt his lips trace across the back of her neck.

"On second thoughts, you should dress yourself," he mumbled and breaking contact with her stepped right away from her and crossed to look out of the window.

She shrugged out of the gown and into the shirt, she left it open and took the black jeans he'd brought her. She used her teeth to cut the tag and then slid into them. She pulled them up and crossed her eyes.

"Opps!" she wiggled a bit and bit her lip as she turned to inspect the size label on the side. "That's very sweet of you, but you underestimated my girth!" she giggled and just managed to do the zip up but the button was impossible. He turned to watch her, grinning when he saw how her jeans were.

"You were lucky Jimmy was there, I was about to get the next size down when he suggested that one."

"Well, then you're both very sweet," she huffed out her breath and buttoned up the shirt. "But completely delusional," she added when the shirt was far too big on her. She slid her feet into the shoes and was relieved when they fitted okay.

"You're fine as you are," he said dismissively and coming over took the bottom of the shirt and opened it half way up her stomach and then tied it.

"Erm… you can see my scars like that." She tried to undo the tie but her caught her hands and tugged them away.

"You're fine, I said. Janey, one thing, just one thing before we walk out that door."

She looked up at him and grinned at the way he looked in his uniform. He was exceptional handsome to her; the skin around his eyes were a little dark, probably stained from the black make-up he usually wore, but she knew he was all she'd ever want or need.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on in here?" He tapped her head and regarded her seriously. "Make it fast."

"Denial," she said simply. "You were right; I do run and hide in my head. If I didn't say it out loud, if I didn't even think it, then it hadn't happened." She stepped forwards and gripped his jacket lapels. "And he made it happen twice, Joker. I heard the knives, could feel him…" She swallowed against the rise of terror, desperation and desolation that threatened to overtake her again.

He lifted his hands and gripped her face tightly.

"Keep it together, Janey, I've got to get you out of here." He licked at his lips and brought his face in close to hers, the brim of his hat catching her forehead. He titled his face and slid one hand around to the back of her neck.

"Did you mean what you said to him?" he asked her and sucked on his scars briefly. "Do you really love me?"

Janey looked at him and her eyes went wide as his grip tightened on her neck. His face was almost touching hers and his eyes, dark and intent held her own.

"Yes," she whispered and swallowed, waiting for his anger, his rejection, and his disgust. He just stared at her and shrugged slightly.

"Huh," he muttered and letting her go stepped right back from her. "C'mon, let's get going, sugar, I've got to get you hidden before they realise you've gone."

He picked up the bag and drew out a knitted beret in black. She scraped her hair into a ponytail and he fitted the beret over her hair and then tugged it down at the back. He gripped her hand and tugged her to the door not looking back and not saying any more. Jane followed him in a daze. He hadn't laughed at her, hadn't got angry. That had to be a good sign, didn't it? Okay, so he hadn't confessed his undying devotion in return, but then she didn't expect that. He liked her enough to keep watching out for her and that was enough.

Jimmy was waiting outside, a clipboard in his hand and hamming up his roll with great glee.

Jane looked down at where the cop who had been on watch was slumped in the chair.

"Is he…?" She put her free hand over her mouth as he dragged her past him and down the deserted hallway.

"No, he's just going to have a headache when he wakes up," the Joker giggled and letting go of her hand he hit the button on the elevator to go down.

"What time is it anyway?" Jane asked, disorientated as the bell dinged and the doors slid open.

"2 am," the Joker replied and hustled her inside. The elevator was empty and Jimmy poked the ground floor button and stood back.

"I wish I'd carried on to college now," he murmured. "I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid."

The Joker looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You're just thinking about all the nurses you could lay," he snorted.

"Nah, if I wanted to have any chick I wanted, I'd have to be Wayne." Jimmy laughed and consulted the clipboard with a grin.

Jane froze as it brought back the video the Joker had made and Ron had showed her.

"Have you killed him too?" she asked quietly and saw the Joker look at her in surprise. "Ron brought the tape in for me to watch it."

"That was nice of him," the Joker said sarcastically. "And no, Janey, I haven't killed Wayne, it would serve no purpose to kill him or the mayor. I want them to see what the lies will do to Gotham. They can't do that if they're dead."

"What lies?" she asked.

"Ah, I take it he didn't show the press conference as well?" he chuckled and lifted his head when the elevator slowed on the floor above the ground floor. "Keep quiet and keep your head down, don't make eye contact."

Jane watched as the Joker folded his hands in front of him and stepped away from her. Janey brought one hand to her mouth and started to chew on her thumb nail.

The doors opened and two nurses and a security guard came in talking together.

"Ladies," Jimmy smiled at them and stepped back covering Jane to let the guard in.

"Officer, ma'am." The guard touched his cap and the Joker responded the same before turning to study the information leaflets stuck to the back wall of the elevator.

"Bit late to be visiting, aren't you?" the guard asked trying to see Jane over Jimmy's shoulder.

"She's my girlfriend," Jimmy smiled and chuckled warmly, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "I was supposed to be taking her out tonight but my shift ran late and we've missed out table." He looked at the darker of the two nurses and winked. "It's always the way, isn't it?"

"Damn right," she replied and smiled at him. "You're new here? I don't recognise your face," she asked and gave him a shy smile.

"Transferred from General," he replied with a sigh.

"We've got four on our department from General," the other nurse added with a nod. "It was shocking what that freak did."

Jane stiffened and pursed her lips at the word freak. She felt a dig in her side and she looked at where the Joker continued to study the leaflets, a smirk tugging at his scared lips.

"You're telling me," Jimmy said his voice grave. "It's going to take months to rebuild and the money involved…" He shook his head. "But I was lucky; most of my department had to be laid off. At least I managed to come here."

"Where you there when it happened?" asked the blonde nurse and Jimmy sighed again, well into his roll now.

"Yes," he whispered. "I won't ever forget that day," he murmured and looked at the ceiling shaking his head just as the doors slid open. The guard went out first followed by the nurses. Jimmy went out with them slipping his hand from her shoulder to take her hand.

The Joker went out the door and it was only Jimmy's hand in hers that made her stay with him and not follow the Joker. He grinned at the two nurses and with a wave of his hand looked at Jane.

"C'mon then, darling, lets get you home.'

"Yes, let's," she said dryly and let him guide her towards the door. An alarm went off behind them and his hand tightened on hers.

"Keep walking," he murmured and she blinked heading for the doors.

"Doctor, miss! Wait, I can't let you leave." They heard the security guard shout and Jimmy looked over his shoulder as suddenly cops came through from the back entrance.

"Shit, just don't fight me!" he ordered her and drew his gun. He dragged Jane against him and pressed the gun to her temple. Jane nearly wet herself but instead she gripped his arm and whimpered. "Just pretend you're scared, Jane and it'll be okay," he muttered.

"This isn't pretending," she squeaked and tripped as her feet caught together. He hauled her back up and pressed the gun back against her head.

"Stay right there or I'll kill her where she stands!" he yelled.

"Just let her go!" The cop ordered and came forwards with his own gun raised. "The doors are automatically locked, you have nowhere to go."

Before anything else could be said, the glass shattered from behind them in an explosion of sound and chaos. Jane screamed and shut her eyes as the force threw them forwards slightly. Jimmy aimed the gun at the cops and dragged Jane backwards through the wreckage that had once been the main doors. A black van was reversing from the doors and Jane realised that the Joker had driven the van through the doors. Jimmy fired off several shots as he bundled them both into the back of the van. Before he could even shut the door the Joker had pulled the van away and was racing down the street at top speed, swerving all over the place. His laughter filled the van as Jane was chucked around slamming into the side seats. Jimmy hauled her into the seat and managed to buckle her in before climbing through to the front of the van and taking the passenger side.

Jane shook her head and held on for dear life, wondering just when she'd regain normality, if ever.

* * *

"He's got her," Ron said calmly and looked up as Batman stepped into the room. "Ah, nice of you to show up finely."

"I got here as soon as I could," Batman rasped. "Bruce Wayne and the Mayor are safe."

"You found them?" asked Gordon in surprised relief.

"Wayne's butler did, apparently he was able to access his phone and he rang him. I picked up the signal on my radar and followed him."

"Excellent," Gordon replied and sat back. "All we have to do now is just sit back and wait."

"For what?" Batman asked.

"Sit down and I'll explain," Ron said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The van squealed to a stop and Jane unbuckled her seatbelt. She stumbled to the door and it was slid open just in time for her to fall out and throw up all over the sidewalk.

"Fucking hell!" The Joker just managed to jump back before his shoes were covered.

"You drive like a raving lunatic!" she cried out and gagged again, gripping at her stomach. "I thought I was going to die!"

"So, I never took Driver's Ed," he whined. "You're still in one piece, aren't you?"

"Minus my guts!" she grumbled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust. She wiped her hand on her jeans and stumbled back to lean against the van.

"That was fun!" announced Jimmy with a laugh as he came around the front. "And here comes Mark." He indicated where a car was driving towards them

"We need to go somewhere with a shower first," the Joker said and inched closer to Jane carefully. "You gonna throw up any more?" he questioned her with disgust.

"Are you gonna drive like that again?" she replied smartly and closed her eyes leaning her head back.

"A shower?" questioned Jimmy and peered at her. "She's looks clean enough to me."

"Not for that," the Joker replied.

"We're close to the printers," Mark said from the car window that had just pulled up beside them.

"That'll do," the Joker nodded and taking her hand he pulled her from the van and into the car.

"Please, don't drive again," she muttered and was relieved when he slid into the back seat beside her.

"You wound me," he grinned at her,

"You give me motion sickness," she responded and rubbed her stomach gingerly.

"Come here," he chuckled and without waiting for her to move or reply he caught her arm and dragged her across the seat towards him. He turned slightly in the seat and pulled her head down towards him. He slid his fingers into her hair and starting at her fringe he gently slid his fingers backwards and forwards over her scalp.

"I don't think I have nits," she murmured, shivering as it felt good.

"No, but you've probably got a bug somewhere," he chuckled his fingers tracing over her scalp. She moved her arms onto his lap and rested her chin on them, her face directly in front of his uniform. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"What sort of bug?"

"The tracking sort," he answered. "They let you go far too easily not to have put some sort of tracking device on you somewhere."

"You really are smart, aren't you?" she murmured. "I would never have thought of that."

"You're just too trusting," he muttered and indicated to Jimmy to shut the glass window between the front and back seats. Jimmy restrained a grin long enough to hit the button and watch as it slid upwards blocking out his view of the backseat.

"Either that or I've fallen into a Bond Movie… ohhhh! I'm a Bond Girl! I always wanted to be a Bond Girl," Jane giggled and yawned into his stomach.

"You wanted to be laid by James Bond or Sean Connery?" he chuckled.

"Well actually it was more the drop dead figures they all possess that was the driving factor, but Sean Connery would be a bonus," she muttered evilly.

"Oh yeah?" he drawled and dug his fingers into her scalp making her moan. He rolled his eyes as it wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"You missed a spot," she murmured. "Don't suppose you do backrubs too?"

"Honey, if I don't find it in your hair I'll be doing an all over rub."

"I'd like that," she muttered and her tone was darker. "I've lost you inside me, he took it all away and I want it back."

"What?" he asked sharply.

"He took you away from inside me; he took away the peace you make me feel."

"Fuck, Janey," he mumbled and gripped her hair tightly.

"I can't help it," she murmured and he could hear the tears in her voice. "I love you." It was the first time she'd said it so clearly to him and she didn't even think about it. It was just the truth.

"Janey…" He took a deep breath and his grip tightened slightly more. "You backed me into another fucking corner, ain't ya?"

She looked up at him and attempted a smile. "It's okay, it really is. I know you don't love me, you don't have to say anything and you certainly don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"You're mine, Janey and whether what I feel for you is love or not, who knows? Who fucking cares? I just know that you're mine and I ain't letting you go. It doesn't need a label, Janey, but if your fiction creating brain needs one, then go ahead and label it love." He glared at her and growling forced her head back down so he could carry on searching her scalp.

Jane smile grew and grew.

"You do love me," she muffled into his stomach and he dug his fingers into her shoulders sharply before pawing at her hair.

"Fuck up, Janey, before I change my mind."

* * *

A/N: I hope that the end of this chapter wasn't too sappy. It's how I see him dealing with the situation. He's in too deep with Jane, done to much for her for it to be anything else. ARGH! Please let me know if I've screwed up big time.

It's not over yet, by the way. There is a little way to go yet.

Anyway, please be gentle with me, but tell me all the same. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so this one is, in part, a response to a request from Peachy Padwan. It's probably not what you were looking for, but at the moment it's about all I could manage, Jane is still not completely over Crane and wild monkey sex I just don't think she could do right about now. But she will, I mean, who wouldn't with the Joker around?

Italics are from the last chapter brought forward to make it more cohesive.

Chapter 14

"_He's got her," Ron said calmly and looked up as Batman stepped into the room. "Ah, nice of you to show up finely."_

"_I got here as soon as I could," Batman rasped. "Bruce Wayne and the Mayor are safe."_

"_You found them?" asked Gordon in surprised relief._

_  
"Wayne's butler did, apparently Wayne was able to access his phone and he rang him. I picked up the signal on my radar and followed him."_

"_Excellent," Gordon replied and sat back. "All we have to do now is just sit back and wait."_

"_For what?" Batman asked._

"_Sit down and I'll explain," Ron said and pinched the bridge of his nose._

Batman looked from Gordon to Ron and back again.

"What?"

"The Joker has managed to capture Jane again; all we can do now is sit back and wait for his next ridiculous demand. The city is in complete uproar and I'm dreading the morning newspapers. But I am relieved that you've got the mayor back, I take it you've made sure he's safe?" Gordon answered for Ron; weariness clear in his voice.

"Yes, I have," Batman replied

"Well, actually that's not what I meant," Ron said cautiously.

"What?" It was Gordon's turn to look at him in surprise.

"I had a tracking device placed on her, and then halved the guard around her," sighed Ron. "I don't like doing it, but I saw no other alternative. She was unconscious for the first couple of hours and the doctors planted it then. The Joker was coming for her, of that I was sure."

"You've done what?" Gordon demanded and sat up straight. _"You've done what?"_

"A tracking device, he wouldn't leave a loose end like Jane. He may have been calling our bluff on the train but I don't think for one minute he won't try something else. I thought she might have had some idea about it all, but she didn't have a clue when I showed her the tape."

"You showed her the tape?" Gordon snapped and looked across at him angrily.

"I showed her the tape," Ron said defensively.

"You had no right doing all that without permission," Gordon replied. "What _were_ you thinking of? Do you know how many lines you've crossed? Good god, man, you're supposed to be on this side of the law!"

"Compared with the lines he's crossed and the one she crossed I don't see it as a problem."

"I can't believe you've done that," Gordon sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then rested his head in his hands and stared at the table. "If this gets out, if anyone finds out. I should fire you on the spot!"

"So what?" snapped Ron. "He was coming for her. Did you really want to see another hospital blown sky high; and don't doubt that he would have done it."

"We were supposed to be protecting her from him as well as trying to catch him," Gordon hissed. "You just handed her back to him. What if he does plan to kill her? What if he uses her in some way against us? You cannot endanger a citizen's life like that, no matter what you think she's done! What about your oath to protect and serve goddamit! Go home now before I do fire you. Go on get out!"

"What I _think _she's done?" Ron cried out and jumped to his feet. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, believe it," Gordon replied firmy and got to his feet. "You have become too emotionally involved with this. You're taking it personally and you've put the whole operation at risk."

"What operation?" Ron said agitatedly. "Come off it, the only operation we've got in place for this madman is the clean up operation after he's blown us all to kingdom come!"

"Go home, Ron, rest, sleep, think about this and then come back tomorrow. I can't afford to loose you on this one, I need you. Go home and think about it, Ron. Your duty to this city comes above and beyond any personal feelings you may have; and you need to get that clear in your head before you come back here."

Ron clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"The reason we haven't caught this madman yet is because we've all been thinking like cops. If we want to catch him we're going to have to get our hands dirty. I did that for you, because I knew you'd never do it yourself." Ron shook his head and went out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"We have to draw the line somewhere, or we'd be no better than he is. Ron, we are cops," Gordon sighed and put his other hand on his hips to look down at his shoes in defeat.

* * *

"Get your clothes off then, girl." The Joker undid the buttons on his uniform jacket.

"Well… with charm like that, how can I resist?" she said quietly but didn't move. She sent him a sideways glance and watched as he took his jacket off and began undoing the cuffs on the blue shirt. He rolled them up to his elbow and lowered his head slightly to look at her sideways.

"Janey, time _is_ of the essence here. The whole point of a tracking device is to track someone; the 'someone' in question here is you, so strip, honey."

"I can't," she frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" he asked and turned to face her slowly, his head still lowered sinisterly.

"Well, it's a bit cold, isn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah, I know, babe, but I really don't want to loose the chip down the drain. I have plans for it." He smirked and flapped his hand at her. "If we do this quickly you shouldn't get too cold."

"I didn't mean that," she muttered and sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the top button of her shirt. "I meant, taking all my clothes off in front of you is a bit… well, I'd rather not."

He stared at her and tilted his head in confusion. "What the fuck do you mean? Janey, there isn't a part on you I haven't licked, sucked or kissed. There ain't a bit of you that I ain't seen."

"I know, but that was always… well, you know, not in the cold light of day so to speak." She winced and looked up at him apologetically.

"Ah, fuck, Janey, I ain't got time for your hang ups, girl. Get your shirt off first and then we'll go from there." He came towards her and knelt in front of her. His hands brushed hers aside and he undid the tie and the buttons and slid it from her shoulders. He narrowed his eyes and turned her sideways and lifted her arm.

"They usually put them somewhere you won't see yourself or feel."

"This is so undignified," she muttered going bright red. "How dare they do this without telling me first?"

"Well, I'm not sure it would have quite the same effect," he chuckled darkly. _"Oh, Miss Kimble, could you just sign this permission form for us to attach a tracking device to you, just in case we need to follow you without you knowing it at a later date." _His voice was falsetto and silly and it made her laugh. "Although knowing you, you'd probably have said; _"Okay, then," _he mocked her and she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Actually I'd have told them to shove it up their arses!" she replied and wriggled when he stroked a finger down her armpit.

"Ah, bitchy, I like it," he sniggered. "Nothing this side, turn around, I'll do your back and then your other side and then, if I can control myself, your front."

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited," she said dryly. "It's mostly been dark when we've… y'know," she murmured. "You haven't been missing much."

"It wasn't dark that first time we… _y'know,_" he mocked her again and stroked his hands over her back firmly making her arch. "I saw you then alright. Besides, there you go again, reckoning I'm stupid because I can't keep my hands off you."

"I'm not!" She disputed. "I'm just not blind and I do, or did, possess a mirror."

"Yeah, but like I told you before, you don't see what I see, now quit whining and keep still."

"Huh." She picked at the edge of her shirt on her lap and shifted as his hands moved over her lower back and around her waist to up under her breasts. "Ah…" She couldn't help her response as he turned her around and smoothed both hands over her breasts before tracing over her collar bone.

"This is a bit… well, what I mean is…"

"It's turning you on," he muttered and pushed her backwards to study her scars. "Me too… Ah! Fucking bastards, if I didn't know your scars like I know your scars, I'd have never found it!"

"You found it?" she asked and tried to peer down at herself but he pushed her back again.

"Janey, you trust me, right?" He looked up at her and sucked on his scars. "They slid it under some of the scar tissue. I'm surprised you didn't feel them do it."

"I was out for quite awhile, what's the trust thing? What are you going to do?" she asked him warily.

"I'm going to have to ease it out," he replied and lifted his other hand. His switchblade glinted in the overhead light and Jane's mouth dropped open.

"No, no way are you using that on me!" she shot out and tried to crawl backwards from him. He anchored her shoulder with one hand and leant in close to her face.

"I won't cut you more than I have to," he said quietly, his tongue flicking out to lick at his scars.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head jerkily.

"Good girl," he intoned and licked her lips quickly before sliding down her body and over her scars. "Don't move," he muttered and she didn't. But she did clench her hands tightly in the sheets beside her. She could feel the cold blade against the warm skin of her stomach, she looked down at his bent head and suddenly relaxed, almost melting into the sheets as she realised she really could trust him. He'd do what he could not to hurt her, but she knew that he had to do it. He lifted his head and his tongue flicked out before looking back down at her stomach.

"Done," he whispered and lifted his hand up showing her the tiny disc that was almost invisible on the tip of his finger.

"It didn't hurt," she murmured and peered down at her stomach where she could see a tiny trickle of blood coming from the top scar.

He smirked at her and making sure he had a firm grip on the disc he snaked his tongue over her scar lapping at the blood, his eyes making contact with hers.

"Oh, jeez," she hissed arching upwards. "Did your Transylvanian friend teach you that as well?" His tongue snaked upwards as he crawled up her, his tongue traced between her breast and up the hollow of her throat to swipe her open mouth. She lifted her hands and catching his head caught his lips with her own and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and pushed her backwards with his weight, his tongue snaking into her mouth to stroke over her own. She sank backwards, relishing the feel of him on her, kissing her as if he wanted to eat her whole. It had been only a couple of days, but she felt as if she'd been parted from him for years.

He sank his head into her neck and groaned again.

"We've got to get out of here," he muttered and his tongue danced over her neck as he drew away from her slowly. He looked down at her and bending took a nipple into his mouth. Jane cried out and arched upwards as the sensations curled into a ball of fire low in her stomach.

"We should go…" he muttered against her heated flesh and tugged gently on her nipple with his teeth. Her hands in his hair tightened as she arched against him, her bottom lip in her teeth and her eyes shut tight.

"Don't… want to… get caught," she groaned as his tongue lathered over her and his hand slid down over her scars to the zip on her jeans.

"Fuck," he groaned and slid right off her to sit on the edge of the bed, his head in one hand as he took several deep breaths; he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her. "Get your shirt on, sugar; you're doing nothing for my self control."

Jane sat up and slid into her shirt, watching as he stood up, still gripping the chip carefully; he picked up his jacket and tried to put it on with one hand. Jane got up and taking the back of the jacket she helped him slid it on. She came around the front and did up his buttons, looking up at him.

"You look fantastic in uniform," she said quietly and flushed slightly. "I always was a sucker for a uniform, but you…"

He gripped the back of her head with one hand and brought his face close to hers.

"Want me to keep it?" he grinned and his tongue snaked over his scars.

"Oh, yeah, especially the hat," she giggled and darting forwards kissed him quickly before sliding out his grip and going out of the room.

* * *

Jimmy collided with the woman and sent her flying. Her bags went all over the depot floor, making her shriek.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he cried in horror. "I am so sorry; here let me help you up." He gripped her arm gently and pulled her to her feet and then bent to retrieve her bags.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked and pushed his glasses up his nose to peer at her intently.

"No, no you haven't," she answered and took the bags from him with a suspicious look.

"Are you sure? Here let me help you onto your bus."

"No, it's okay, thank you."

"Suzy? You okay?" asked a male voice and Jimmy looked up at the young woman's boy friend.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked her flying," Jimmy said apologetically and stuck his hands on his hips, careful to push his jacket out far enough for them both to see his police badge on his belt.

"It's nothing," she said with a wide smile. "I'm fine now, Drake, let's go before we miss the bus."

"Sorry!" Jimmy held up at hand to them as they got onto the bus and settled in their seats. He turned away and went to the newspaper stand taking up one of the papers and paying for it. He waited for the bus to clear the depot and then he binned the paper and took out his cell phone and hit one of the buttons. It was answered almost immediately.

"Albuquerque," he muttered and listened, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah, meet you there." He shut the phone off and left the depot, careful to make sure he wasn't followed.

* * *

Jane repressed a sigh as she got out of the car and looked at the rundown area of the narrows they'd stopped in.

"This is the safest place you can be," the Joker murmured as he held the jacket and cap in his hand. "This place was booked to be demolished ten years ago, the residents kicked up and it's still locked in legal wrangling that will go on till doom's day. Most of the residents have died or been murdered since then; the ones who are still here know when to keep their mouths shut and their skin intact. They won't find you here."

Jane watched as he moved ahead of her towards the entrance that led into a twelve story building that looked like it had _never_ seen better days. She bit her lip and for one moment longed for her apartment, with Mr Kovac constantly reminding her of the rent.

"You coming or are you admiring the scenery, girl?" he asked impatiently over his shoulder and then, not waiting, gripped her wrist and pulled her with him.

"Does the shower run hot water for more than a minute?" she asked him quietly and heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, on good days you can get four minutes out of it," he murmured and cackled at some joke only he knew.

"Jeez, do you _ever_ stay anywhere that _doesn't_ have an infestation problem?" She couldn't help the words that left her lips as soon as he drew her through the front door. Rubbish littered the stairwell and some yobs had obviously been having a fine time with a spray can and no discernable literacy skills.

"And they tried to stop this place being demolished?" she murmured. "Why ever would they do that I wonder?"

"Because, Janey girl," He stopped on the stone stairwell and looked back down at her. "A roof, any roof, over their heads is better than the alternative; which is the streets, or cardboard city under the bridges and that is if they are lucky. You've had it hard at times, babe, but not grindingly hard, day after day, like these people."

She looked up at him and swallowed, completely and utterly put in her place. He shrugged at her and turning carried on up the stairs.

"And you care about these people?" she heard herself question him and wished she could cut her tongue out.

"No," his voice drifted back to her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Save your breath, sugar, we're nesting with the birds in this place," he cackled and Jane trudged after him wearily.

* * *

Jane stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs and blew out a breath. She rested her hands on her knees and quickly stood up again when her too tight jeans cut into her stomach. She looked at where he was stood leaning back against the door that the stairs opened onto. There was no corridor like the other floors just the door which she guessed opened onto the corridor. She tried to catch her breath as he laughed at her; she rolled her eyes at him and took in the locks that were on the door.

"Fort Knox?" she inquired when she had sufficient breath.

He made a non-committal noise and pushed himself away from the door and turning he took some keys from his pocket and unlocked two of the locks. She heard a series of locks turning and then he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Ladies first," he cackled and his smile was nothing short of sinister as he directed her through.

She frowned at him and went past him cautiously, not sure what to expect. But whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't the open plan spacious living area she saw. A leather sofa and armchairs were set to one side and facing the back brick wall. She blinked at the rugs that covered the wooden floor, the stereo unit mounted on the brick wall beside and below the LCD TV screen. Her gaze swivelled to the left and she saw a galley kitchen that was tacked into the corner with a breakfast bar, which then overlooked a dining table and chairs. Behind the dining area were four doors that were closed.

"Speechless?" he asked dryly. "That's a first," he added and went past her to throw the hat and jacket on the sofa. He carried onto one of the doors and opened it; he went in and shut it behind him before she could say anything.

She was speechless and completely overwhelmed. She'd been mentally preparing herself for another print factory, or worse, like the place he'd taken her to after Crane. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. She jumped when he opened the door again and came out with his purple trousers on and his blue diamond patterned shirt, he was doing up his tie. He smirked when he saw she was still where he'd left her.

"You can move around," he murmured. "Just don't touch anything."

"What?" she muttered disorientated by his last words.

"Joking," he deadpanned and went to the sofa. He threw himself down on it and stretched out full length, his hands going behind his head and his ankles crossing.

"I…" Jane went towards the doors and starting with the one he'd come out of, opened it.

"That's our room," he called from the sofa and cackled. "Won't be falling off that bed, sugar; well, not unless I shove you out."

Jane stared at the queen sized bed against the far wall and blushed. She saw double wardrobes and went to them, surprised beyond belief when she saw one of them had her clothes from her waterfront apartment. She went back out and saw he'd got up from the sofa to lean against the wall on one shoulder. He had one hand in his trouser pocket and the other was twirling a switchblade. He smirked at her expression and indicated the next door with his knife.

She opened the door and saw it was mostly empty except for a large table in the middle of the room; it had a battered wooden chair under it and it held what look like blueprints and a lamp clamped to the edge. Boxes and things she probably didn't want to know about judging by the wires coming from them were stacked around the room. She looked back at him and closed the door again.

"That one, huh, that's my room. You're welcome in there, just don't touch and that's _not a joke_," he intoned enunciating his words clearly.

She nodded still slightly shell-shocked by it all. She opened the next door and saw a medium sized bathroom with what you'd expect to find in a bathroom. She shut the door and opened the next door and couldn't stop the cry leaving her lips. She went straight in, completely ignoring his cackling laugher behind her.

She went straight to the desk that had been set against the wall facing the door. A laptop sat there wired to a printer. There were empty bookshelves except for one book that sat on the end and she realised with a jolt it was her own. She bit her lip and shook her head. In everything that had happened to her recently, her book had completely been forgotten. A spark of excitement went through her as she realised she could start writing again; and then it hit her. It was gone now, her dream was gone; it had gone along with her freedom.

"This do you?" he asked her from where he'd come to stand in the doorway to watch her.

"Thank you, it's wonderful," she murmured and kept her back to him. "How did you manage to do all of this?"

"There ain't much you can't buy with money, sugar, the boys have been fixing this place up for awhile now. Had to do it fairly slowly and when they weren't busy doing something else," he dismissed. "It took a llittle longer cause the boy who was sanding the floors went and got himself killed down at the... ah, fuck you don't need to know that. So, what do you want to do first? Shower? Bath? Or jump straight onto that infernal machine like I know you want to."

Jane moved forwards and ran a hand over the lid of the laptop, finding the catch and then lifting the lid. She slid her fingers over the keys and felt the familiar itch. She could still write; she could still make up her stories. So maybe she'd never sell again, but it didn't stop her mind wanting to write. She hadn't lost everything and she would do better to remember that. He was right, it could be so much worse; she had a lot to be thankful for.

"Right, well I'll give you and the laptop a moment together," he smirked and pushing himself away from the doorframe went back into the living area.

Jane looked over her shoulder and watched as he went into the kitchen. She closed the lid and followed him.

"I need something," she said as he took a carton of juice from the fridge and drank straight from it. She waited till he lowered the carton and then took it from him to take a sip herself.

"What, sugar?" he asked and taking the carton back took another drink.

"You," she said and blushed. "I know it will be just me using you." She took the carton from him and put it on the counter before she took another step toward him. The slight surprise on his face was rapidly changing to a smirk as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"You wanna use me?" he inquired with a leer. "I'm always up for a bit of using. In what way do you wish to use me, sugar? Is it my ability to blow anything and everything up, or is it my body you wish to use?"

"Shut up," she whispered and lifting herself on her toes, she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. His hands slid around her waist and his hands cupped her bottom lifting her more and fitting her snugly against him.

"I want you inside me again," she whispered as she kissed along his jaw line. She felt him shudder as she flicked out her tongue and licked the skin under his ear.

"Happy to oblige you on that anytime, babe," he muttered and his hands tightened on her bottom.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she breathed in his ear and smirked when he shuddered again. "Well, I do mean it like that; but I meant that I want what he took from me back again."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly and looked down at her as she pulled her head back from him.

"Make me forget," She brought her hands to his shirt; she undid his tie and then began undoing the buttons. "Make me forget anyone or anything else but you." She slid his shirt open and leant forward to kiss him over his heart; she slid her head sideways and her mouth found his nipple. His head fell back and he groaned loudly. She closed her eyes and let her tongue flick over him.

He pushed her away from him and bending at the waist, caught her around her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She was disorientated as he hauled her up and made his way from the kitchen into the bedroom.

"Need the bed for this, babe," he muttered and shut the door with his shoe before crossing to the bed and dropping her onto her back. "Quick and fast against the kitchen cabinets ain't gonna do the trick, sugar."

She lifted herself onto her elbows and watched as he shrugged out of his shirt and then stepped closer to the bed before toeing off his shoes. She looked up at him and grinned at him.

"As long as it's you, anywhere would do the trick," she said quietly. His hand stilled on the belt of his trousers, the gold chain glinting from his waistband into his pocket.

"Ah, Janey," he sighed and dropped to his knees in front of her. She scooted up the bed quickly and watched as he crawled onto the bed and began advancing up her.

"Ah, what?" she asked and her breath caught as his head dipped over the exposed skin of her stomach. His tongue flicked out and dipped into her belly button making her arch and gasp at the same time as fire curled and went straight between her legs.

"You do realise the using works both ways, don't you?" He looked up and inched up her slowly, not touching her as he brought himself over her. His hands supported himself either side of her ribcage, his knees either side of hers.

"Then I guess it's not really using, is it?" she said and shifted under him slightly.

"It never has been," he muttered and kissed her gently. His lips left hers and then reclaimed them urgently pushing her into the bed as he kissed her with everything that made her feel whole. Jane gave into the delicious feelings he created when he kissed this way; it was as if he was devouring her completely. She arched upwards and her hands went into his stringy, untidy hair. She lifted one knee and rubbed along his inner thigh making him groan into her mouth.

"Careful," he ground out as his mouth left hers and went to her ear.

"Did I hurt you?" she cried out and brought her knee down.

He laughed and it rumbled through her body as he pressed his mouth into her throat. "No, sugar, it's just it'll be fast and hard here if you keep that up."

"What? This?" she asked in mock innocence and lifting her knee brought it right against him gently. She moved her knee up and down and closed her eyes as he groaned deeply into her neck. His hands bunched in the sheets beside her before he pulled right away from her and dragged her on top of him. She sat up on him straddling his hips and his hands went to her shirt ties, making short work of them. He covered her breasts with his hands and her head went back at the feelings coursing through her.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered. "So perfect." He stroked his hands down over her scars and to her jeans.

She leant forwards and kissed her way over his chest, pushing the shirt aside as her mouth worshiped him. He was smooth, warm and all she would ever need.

"Get your jeans off, Janey," he said and his voice was strained. "I can't keep this up much longer, it's been too long and I've been too controlled around you."

She slid off him and tried to tug the zip down on her jeans. She saw him shrug his own trousers off and then his hands batted hers away from her jeans. He yanked the zip so hard it broke but she didn't care and he didn't notice. He pushed them down her legs, his eyes on hers. She kicked them off and putting her hands on his chest she pushed him backwards and straddled him again. His head went back and his hands went to her hips, she lifted herself slightly and slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his full length inside her.

She groaned, her head went forwards and her whole body convulsed at the feeling of him inside her.

"Fuck, I can't…" He tightened his grip on her and lifted his hips. She slid her hands over his chest and began to move on him, finding a rhythm she didn't even know she knew. She could feel herself building as she moved faster on him, his hands gripping her hips as he moved to meet her. She felt him shudder and it was enough to send her over the edge, his name leaving her lips as she spiralled out of control. He gave one last groan and fell back against the sheets, his eyes shut and his breathing hard and heavy.

She slumped on top of him, still joined to him, her face going to his neck as she fought to get herself under control again. She could still feel him inside her, could still feel the aftershocks of pleasure pulse through her.

His arms came around her, holding her tightly to him as they lay together.

"Every time it gets better," he muttered. "And you thought it would wear off. I'm telling you now, Janey, if I live to be eighty and wheelchair bound, I'll still make fucking sure I can screw you regularly."

She giggled and, lifting herself carefully, moved off him and curled beside him. She lay her head on his arm and put her hand on his chest.

"That's unlikely, but I do agree with you, it is rather good."

"_Rather good_?" he mocked her and snorted. "No, Janey, fucking a whore could be called good, depending on the whore; what we do is more than good. It blows my mind, you blow my mind."

"Do I really?" she asked and lifting herself leaned over him to look down at her.

"Do you really still have to ask that?" he inquired her dryly. "Janey, if I'm not planning my next move on Gotham, I'm planning my next move on getting you out of your clothes." He grinned at her, his eyes shining with amusement.

She laughed and poked his shoulder playfully. "Well, that's a waste of your thinking time. All you have to do is say something, like, "_Janey, get your clothes off, sugar, I wanna fuck you." _She made a passable impression of him and made him cackle with delight.

"I'll try that," he said.

"Go on then," she grinned down at him.

"Well, it wouldn't really work now, would it?" he snorted. "I'm all fucked out and you've already got your clothes off!"

"I meant at a later date," she pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and everything settled inside her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, the peace restored inside her.

"You've never let me stay on top before," she replied and smiled as his lifted his other hand and slid his fingers into her hair.

"Haven't I?" he snorted. "Well, obviously that was an oversight on my part. You can be on top anytime you want, sugar. Seriously, did it work? Is it what you needed?" he asked her quietly, his tone intent.

"Yeah. Yeah, it did."

"Good. Reach down and grab the covers, will ya, babe? It's fucking freezing in here."

She lifted herself enough to grab the comforter that lay at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over them. She settled herself back onto his arm and curled her hand into a fist on his chest.

"Ten minutes, sugar, and then we really must get up again."

"Why?" she asked on a yawn.

"My stomach will start to eat itself and I can't remember the last meal I ate that you cooked."

"What time is it anyway?" she sighed.

"It's six in the morning. You can sleep all day if you want, but I have to get on."

"Where do you reckon that chip thing is now?"

"If we're really lucky, Albuquerque," he chortled. "It doesn't matter if it never made it out of Gotham. Loverboy won't find you here."

"Why do you call him Loverboy?" she asked and closed her eyes sleepily.

He looked down at her but her eyes were closed. He smirked and lifting his hand traced her cheek gently. She mumbled but didn't bat him away.

"You're too naïve for your own good, sugar," he murmured but she was asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like one. You guys are the best. I can't believe how many reviews and messages you've given me. I really glad you like this story. I'm finding it hard to keep on track at the moment, life has been so busy. So thanks for your patience too. I re-wrote this chapter three times as I just didn't like the way Jane was reacting. First time she pushes him away again and it got me annoyed, second time she beat around the bush about wanting him and then finally this one happened. I'm thinking that my plot lines are transparent but I hope you still like this one. A few of you have mentioned how you don't like Ron; it's funny that, because I have never liked him. Even right from the first I have not liked writing him. I haven't given him a physical appearance as I think that people tend to see characters the way they want to see them anyway. But for some reason, Ron has failed to endear himself to me and I really don't like him, but he will keep coming back! I'm toying what to do with him, because he's not a bad chap, he's just a little off base at the moment. The least I can do is have him get another good arse kicking from Gordon, realise the errors of his ways and repent. The worst I can do is have him killed for his troubles… but who by? And that's not to thin about what he'll actually do when my fingers start typing and he has a say in it.

Okay, open up Arkham, I'm finally ready to admit I'm certifiably insane… my characters do talk to me when I write though… yup, a padded cell for me.

Please let me know, reviews do inspire me. Funny that, ain't it?

Have a great day wherever you are!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Mostly a Joker/Jane chapter really… seems to be all I want to write these days. Oh and please don't take offence to my reference to hospital food. Over here it's... well it's... edible. But the staff are wonderful; not to eat, mind you.

* * *

Ron stared at the dot on the screen with a mix of disgust at himself and Jane. He was still sure that if they continued to dance around the Joker then they'd never catch him; and he was also certain that Jane was the key to that capture. But he did realise that he'd gone one step too far with the tracking device. He was lucky that Gordon had merely shouted at him and not fired him. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, what was he doing?

"Do you think this is the way to catch the Joker?" came a rasp from behind him. He jumped in surprise and turned to see Batman stood at the end of his car.

"I think that maybe Jim was right, I went too far," Ron sighed and shrugged.

"Do you think that Jane is the way to catch the Joker?" repeated Batman and stepped closer to him. "Are you willing to risk her this way?"

"She risks herself every day she stays with him," Ron replied and stuck his hands in his pockets; the black box with the luminous screen was on the roof of the car in front of him.

"But that's her decision," Batman answered.

"Look, if you're here to tell me I was an ass, I think Jim did a good enough job of it. I got the point, I went too far."

"I'm not doing that," Batman said quietly. "The Joker is the most dangerous criminal we have in Gotham at the moment; he's not the only one, but he is the most dangerous. we need every break we can get." He stepped forwards and took the box from the car roof. "You did what Jim Gordon couldn't; I'll do what you can't." Batman took a cursory look at the tracking device before moving backwards and blending into the darkness of the underground parking lot.

Ron shook his head and unlocked his car getting in.

"Good luck," he muttered.

* * *

Jane slid her way out from under the covers and yawned. She peered up at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet and blinked twice.

"Bloody hell," she squeaked and pushed the covers back to climb out of the bed completely. She wrapped the comforter around her and taking some clothes from the wardrobe headed out of the bedroom.

The late afternoon sunshine was pouring through the three sets of the windows on the east side. It was warm and something smelled good. She looked around her but couldn't see the Joker anywhere. She went towards the kitchen and saw the take away bags on the side. She sniffed at the curry boxes and groaned when her stomach growled.

She moved to open one of the boxes and gave a squeal when something hit her in the back of her head. She turned and saw the Joker standing in the doorway of his room; he had a rolled up ball of paper in his hand.

She lifted her hand and rubbed at the spot on her head, looking down at an identical ball of paper on the floor.

"Stop nicking the food, girl," he laughed and turning threw the paper into the room behind him and then came out. "I was beginning to think you'd died in there."

"Nah, I'd not be this hungry if I'd died," she replied and picked up her clothes from the side and went towards the bathroom.

"Shower, dress and then eat." He swiped at her bottom as she went passed but she just avoided his hand and went in with a squeal.

"Or you could skip the dressing part," he cackled after her.

She snorted and shut the door. She took the faster shower on record, dried and dressed with speed and was back out of the bathroom door in ten minutes flat.

"You must be hungry," he laughed as she headed straight towards where he was still taking the boxes from the bags.

"Have you any idea what they feed you in hospitals?" she asked him and taking half the boxes helped him carry them to the table. "It's disgraceful stuff; impossibly hard meat and mashed potatoes like water. I mean, they give you these silly plastic knives and forks and then expect you to be able to cut up month old dog." She sat down and almost dived in head first. "And the snotty nurses would check each time to make sure I'd handed back the knives."

"They did what?" he asked a spoonful of rice stopped half way to his lips.

"They checked that I hadn't nicked the knives. I told one of them that I was unlikely to be able to mastermind some grand escape plan with only a plastic knife and she said "I wouldn't put it past you considering who you've been keeping company with." Snotty cow," she muttered and sighed as the aroma of curry made her close her eyes in bliss.

"They knew who you were? And they knew why you were in there?" he asked in surprise.

"What?" She looked up at him and realised with a blush that roles had been reversed for once. Usually it was him eating as if it was his last meal, but tonight it was her.

"I'm just surprised they were told who you were and about me. Patient confidentiality and all that shit. I mean the doctors would have to know, but the nurses? That surprises me, although I suppose it shouldn't." He carried on eating and then swore angrily throwing his spoon down. "Ah, fuck, Janey; that makes things harder."

"It does?" she asked and eyed up the boxes with remaining curry in them. He frowned at her and shoved them towards her. "How's that then?"

"Because people always talk, Janey, always; and women have the loosest tongues around."

"Okay, before I take exception to that, care to explain?"

"You're gonna be famous again, Janey, guarantee it. Those nurses will talk and talk will get around and then somebody will make an "anonymous tip-off" for an inordinate amount of money to the media, and before you know it your face will grace the front of Gotham's daily papers. Which means, in case you haven't woken up completely yet, you won't be leaving this place for awhile."

"Oh that," she said artlessly and licked her spoon. "I figured that out already. Bloody hell, I'm not one up on you, am I? That has to be a first."

"And you're not whining?" he inquired suspiciously. "Or moaning about losing your freedom, control, whichever it may be this week?"

"Actually," she said primly. "I made grace with loosing my freedom last night. I stepped into that room you've done so well for me and thought, 'I can write… but not sell'. And y'know what?" She gestured towards him with her spoon. "I'm okay with it. Because I can still write, I'm still breathing and more importantly, I'm still with you. So, as they say in the East End, I'm 'sorted'!"

He blinked at her and sat back in his seat. "You think you can't sell any more of your books? Why not?"

"Well, it occurred to me that because the PD might want to have a little chat with me, if I got in contact with my publishers, they might just be able to find me. Not to mention the very real reality that my publishers will drop me like the proverbial hot potato when they realise who my grand passion is with."

"Fuck me," he muttered and chuckled.

"Certainly, just let me finish this curry before it gets cold," she replied smoothly.

He roared with laugher and banged the table with the palm of his hand. "You're on top form, sugar, all that sleep must have worked."

She grinned at him and shrugged wickedly.

"You could still write to sell," he said seriously. "If they accepted you once, they'll accept you again under a different name. I can have a postal box worked out and all your mail can go there. Or you could blow Gotham and send to a publisher further afield."

Jane looked at him and blinked as she thought about it. "You think?"

"They wouldn't be able to trace it to you, if that's what's worrying you. That would be easy to sort out." He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "Listen, Janey, this is important."

"What?" she asked watching as he starting binning the empty boxes.

"You can't leave here; not for awhile at least; you've already worked that out. Eventually the stories will die down; they always do as new news is made every day. But for the time being you have to keep out of sight. Jimmy and Mark are on the floor below us." He produced a phone from his purple trousers and held it out to her. "If you want me press one. Jimmy is on two and Mark is on three. Don't leave the apartment; at least not yet."

"For how long?" she asked him taking the phone and looking at the display.

"Give it a couple of weeks; it does depend on how much effort they put into trying to find you. If they were willing to bug you then I'd say they're pretty serious."

"Oh, it's you they're really after. They used me to try and catch you in the hospital. I expect they were hoping that the tracking thing would lead them straight to you via me."

"Maybe, but they still want to get you as well."

"Ron told me I'd be arrested as soon as the doctors gave the all clear on my blood."

"What could they charge you with?" he asked her with a smirk. "It was all circumstantial. They had no hard proof that you were with me."

"They knew," she replied. "I don't know how much they knew but I guess it wouldn't take a genius to work it out."

"Well, that's good, because Gotham PD is sorely lacking in geniuses," he laughed. "He was trying to frighten you into giving him information."

"But I don't know anything." She took the cutlery to the sink and ran the taps. "I told him that much. They knew you'd seen me in the bank and I told them that was the closest I got to anything you do. You don't want me to know and frankly, I don't want to know."

"They don't know that," he said and turned to lean back against the counter. He crossed his feet at his ankles and rested his arms back on the counter. "They're going to think that because you've got this close to me that I've talked to you; told you things. They may even think that I'd use you in some way to get to them."

"And do you really think that if you wire me up to a hundred barrels of oil they'd rush to the rescue?" she snorted and rinsed her fingers under the tap and then turned to face him. She wiped at her fingers with the towel and then began folding it neatly.

"Of course they would," he intoned darkly.

"Of course they wouldn't!" she replied firmly and unfolded the towel to sling it over one shoulder. "Think about it; you said yourself they were letting me go easily in the hospital. One guard and no police presence downstairs; they didn't care what you'd do to me when you came for me; they just hoped you would and that they could catch you. Either in the hospital or by that tracking device; they weren't fussy as long as they got you; ergo that tells me that all bets are off and that the means justify the ends to them."

"And you hate them for that, don't you?" he said quietly and lowered his head to look at her.

"No, well, yes; yes I do. But then I guess it shouldn't surprise me." She rubbed at her eyebrow and then stuck her hands on her hips and shrugged at him. "I mean let's face it, what's one woman compared to catching the Joker. I'd use me if I were them."

"Yeah, well, sugar, _I won't use you_ and if you think about it; they have no right to use you either. It's attitudes like theirs that's gotten this place into such a state."

"Ahh!" She threw her hands in the air. "I don't want to think about it, it just makes me confused."

"Why?"

"Because half of me still feels guilty for lying to them," she admitted.

"They put you in a position where you had to lie to them. If they'd just left you alone, none of this would have happened."

"If I'd told Ron right from the start that I was feeding you in Arkham, none of this would have happened. They would have realised that they couldn't use me in a trial and Crane would have been none the wiser and I'd have been spared the trip to hell and back again."

"If you'd told Loverboy you were feeding me, they'd have banged you up quicker than you can say shrink. Crane would be having a field day with you by now."

"Yeah," she nodded but she didn't look happy and it made him sneer at her.

"Listen to me, sugar, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You did what made you feel right inside and that's all that counts. Besides who can blame you for not being able to resist me," he chuckled evilly making her grin at him.

"You want to know why I fed you the first couple of times?" she asked him and taking the towel stretched it between her hands and twisted it tightly.

"Go on then, hit me with it, sugar," he drawled and tilted his head down slightly.

"It was interfering with my thought process. I used to spend all day day-dreaming, y'know that, but when I saw you were starting to starve it bothered me enough so that I couldn't think anymore and that annoyed me."

"And here was me thinking you were worried about me," he smirked and smacked his lips together.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint but I just wanted some peace in my mind."

"You wound me," he deadpanned and blinked his eyes slowly at her.

"Live with it," she replied smartly and flicking out one end of the towel caught him across the stomach with it. He jumped, not expecting it and she giggled as he rubbed his stomach with one hand.

She flicked him again but this time he caught the end and yanked her towards him quickly. He caught her hips with his hands and walked her backwards into the counter.

"You like playing _dangerous_?" He drew out the 's' on a hiss.

"Oh, hell, yes!" She slid her fingers into his hair and ruffled it up slightly. "But only with you," she said quietly and met his eyes. His grin faded and he sucked on his scars, his head lowering but his eyes not leaving hers.

"You've finished your curry now, sugar," he said pointedly and arched an eyebrow.

"So I have," she said innocently. "And my laptop awaits."

"No, sugar, my _lap_ awaits," he purred and ground against her suggestively.

She slid her hands over his shoulders. "Are you coming onto me?" she asked him primly.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his lips making her squirm sideways away from him. He tightened his hold on her and lifted his head to press his face close to hers.

"Let's try it, shall we?" he said huskily. _"Janey, get your clothes off, sugar, I wanna fuck you." _He copied her words from the night before and then chuckled.

"Yeah, that works," she breathed and kissed him quickly.

"I though it…" He stopped when she put one finger on his lips and slid out from his hold. He let her go, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched her.

She looked back over her shoulder and reaching out gripped his tie and tugged him forwards slightly. He got the message and let her lead him over to the sofa. He watched not moving as she undid his tie slowly and then pulled it free from his shirt and wound it around her own neck. She put her hands on his shoulders and reaching up gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before she shoved him hard; he fell back onto the sofa with a grunt. She giggled and plopped herself down on his lap; his hands went to her waist and his head went back.

"You know something? You are really bad for me," she said softly and watched as his eyebrows flew sky high before drawing together in a frown.

"Bad? In what way?" he asked and slid his hands inside her shirt seeking and finding the puckered skin of her scars.

"I forget everything when I'm with you; everything. The whole world could crash and burn and I wouldn't give a damn if you were beside me."

"Why's that so bad, Janey?" he inquired quietly and flicked his tongue over his scars as he inched her shirt upwards slowly.

"Because," she said seriously. "Because…" She stopped and looked down at him.

"Because?"

"Because you could do what they couldn't; you could break me," she said and realised with a start that she'd bared her entire soul to him in those words. She tried to scoot from his lap but he held her tightly and sat up slightly.

"I won't," he said quietly. "I won't do that to you. You think I have all the control because I call the shots, tell you what to do and where to go; but I don't. If you think about it, you'll know how much control you actually have."

"It's nothing to do with control," she denied and plucked at the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah it does, _it really does_." He nodded his head quickly, his tongue probing his scars. He blinked slowly and sucked his lips together. "It ain't a one way street you're walking here, and I'm probably fucked because of it," he added and sank back against the cushions watching her.

She looked down at him and frowned slightly, surely he wasn't telling her that she had some sort of control over him.

"Janey, stop thinking about it, you're making my brain hurt," he mocked her. "I let you down with Crane but I promise you that won't happen again; and I promise I won't break you."

"You didn't let me down," she said in surprise.

"He got you, didn't he? After I told you he wouldn't."

"And he wouldn't have if I'd looked where I was going," she replied and slid her fingers inside his shirt. "Besides you came and got me, didn't you?" She smirked as she thought of the rescue she'd imagined in the bus depot; of him swinging in on some fuse wire in nothing but a loin cloth and face paint. Her smirk grew and she chuckled darkly; now that was something she could work with.

"Care to share?" he inquired and she blinked as she came back to him.

"Just my imagination getting a little carried away," she replied and slid the buttons open to his waist.

"Anything we could replicate here?" he leered and shifted her till she straddled his legs.

"Not unless you have some fuse wire and a loin cloth handy," she giggled and then told him what she'd imagined.

"Fuck, Janey, I'm glad I don't live in your mind; you go off on so many fucking tangents, it must be a maze in there."

"Well, make up your mind, last time I believed you had it colour coded and alphabetically sorted."

"I've come to conclusion it changes rapidly," he replied dryly. "Are you trying to send me to sleep here or is this seduction _ever_ going to get started?"

"Who said anything about seduction?" she inquired innocently.

"You led me here, shoved me down, started to undress me and then began talking me to death," he chuckled.

"Fine," she said and tried to crawl off his lap but he held her fast. "If you don't appreciate conversation, then I can see our relationship is based solely on the physical side of things."

"Well, there is your cooking to be considered as well as the sex." He anchored her tightly not letting her move at all.

"I think I have a headache," she said snottily and ruined it by giggling when he dug his fingers into her sides.

"I think you're a tease and you know what happens to teases?" He anchored her firmly on his lap again.

"You let them go?" she asked and lowered her head to swipe her tongue along his jaw line.

"No, they get thoroughly fucked," he answered with a deep voice.

"Sounds reasonable," she replied with a grin as his teeth went to her ear. "I… ah… forgot what we were talking about anyway."

"Nothing," he murmured. "That can't wait."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was glad that Ron hadn't followed the tracking device; it might well have undone him when he found out just where it was and how it got there. He flipped the box into the back seat of his Lamborghini and then slid into the front. He was sure that Ron was right; the way to the Joker was through Jane. But it would have to be done more subtly though. He was fairly certain that the Joker had her hidden in Gotham somewhere and that it would just be a matter of time before she inserted herself somewhere back into her life. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he put the car into gear and turned on the Sat Nav and typed "Book stores". He waited twenty seconds and then followed the on screen instructions.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Jane spread the papers out and gasped in shock. She looked up at where the Joker was also sat at the dining room table cleaning out his nails with his knife.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I knew," he replied rolling his eyes. "Some things I do just to see what happens, others I do 'cause I know exactly what will happen; and that was one where I knew and they didn't disappoint," he chuckled darkly.

She looked back at where the chaos of the last few days was spread out for all of Gotham to see. The front page was dominated with two story lines; the uproar about the truth behind Dent and the lies that had been told and the Joker crashing into the hospital to 'kidnap' her.

There were calls for the Commissioner and the Mayor to lose their jobs, there were calls for Batman to take control, unmask himself and take control. Jane snorted at those and shook her head.

"He's never going to take the mask off," she said to herself but the Joker looked up at her speculatively.

"What _do_ you think of the Bat Man?" he asked.

"It's Batman, all one word," she said vaguely and tapped at the paper with the pencil that was in her hand. "What can I think of him? He saved me from being just another statistic."

"Ah, so you're another fan of the _Bat Man_." He enunciated the two words deliberately. She sent him a disdainful look before looking back at the paper.

"No, not a fan per say, _Batman _is a bit of dilemma actually and could only happen in Gotham."

"Why?"

"Why to the Gotham or the dilemma?" she asked frowning as she read the section.

"Well, I get the Gotham part," he said dryly and scooted his chair across the floor to sit opposite her.

"Well, part of me is grateful he was around, is around. But the other part of me can't help wonder if he isn't actually making things worse. I think it would have been better if he'd stuck to taking out the smaller criminals rather than the organised mob."

"Hum," he muttered and put the knife flat on the table.

"And what does it really matter about Dent anyway?" She indicated the paper's headlines. "I never liked him much anyway, his teeth were too white."

"Because, Janey, it brings to the fore what we've known all along. You cannot trust anyone in authority; not a single one of _them_. And what difference does it make what colour his teeth are?"

"Dunno, it's just been my experience that the owners of white teeth are not to be trusted." She shrugged "And if everyone knows it already what does it accomplish?"

"You're completely cracked, ain't ya? And you're staring at it what it accomplishes," he said and used his finger to indicate the headlines. "It cannot be denied and people will realise that what I've been saying all along is true and then complete anarchy will take over."

"Are you trying for world domination or something? Not related to Lex Luthor in any way, are you?" she inquired and used her pencil to push his knife away from the paper.

"Very funny," he replied dryly and tilted his head slightly; his tongue flicked out and probed his scars. "You wanna know why they've written you were kidnapped?"

"Yeah, go on then," she said and watched as he picked the knife back up and began tracing gentle lines over the picture of her face with the point. "Could you stop that, you have no idea how disturbing it is."

"Don't be so _touchy_," he responded and drew the knife back. "I just don't get your hatred of knives; I'd have thought you'd be used to them by now."

"Yeah, well I'm not and I don't think I ever will. And when you've had done to you what happened to me, then you can tell me what to think."

"Er… are you forgetting something?" He indicated his grin with two fingers and smiled widely at her.

"Yeah, well, like I said before, when you've had done to you what he did to me with a knife…" She stopped and using the pencil drew a moustache onto the picture of her.

"What are you saying?" he asked quietly.

"You're the resident genius, you work it out," she replied and gave her picture huge glasses.

"Tell me," he intoned darkly.

She sighed and the lead in her pencil broke with the pressure she applied. "He used the handle of the knife in me before he…" She threw the pencil across the room and took another one out from where she'd stuck it into her hair. "I'm _not_ thinking about it and I'm _not_ talking about it. Let's move on." She gave her picture horns and a pitchfork with a heavy hand.

He was silent for several moments but she refused to look up and started outlining the headline words instead.

"It's a diversion away from the real issue of Dent; it'll drum up more interest if the people think you're in danger from me. They love to read about other peoples misfortunes, the bloodier the better." he said quietly and reaching out took the knife and put it into a pocket on his waistcoat. "See, they even control the media. No one gets the truth, unless it's forced into the open."

"Thank you," she said softly, referring to the knife and the fact that he let it drop. "So what's your grand plan now?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to solve some problem here, Janey; I don't give a fuck what happens to Gotham or its ignorant mass of idiot citizens. I'm just creating the chaos that I was born to create. It's just what I do, sugar, ain't no rhythm or reason to it; not counting the fact that it's just _so much fun!"_

"Okay, wrong question to ask," she smirked. "What about this?" She indicated her picture which now looked nothing like her.

"I think it's pretty good, although your horns are a little sharper and longer than that, and you forgot your kitten claws," he chuckled and she laughed shaking her head, the tension lifted from her.

His cell phone went off and he took it out with a grunt.

"What?" he barked into it. He listened for a few seconds and then grinned sadistically.

"Five minutes," he said and snapped the phone shut. "I've got to go out, sugar, not sure when I'll be back. You've got pretty much what you need here, but don't leave here for anything, y'hear?"

"I hear ya," she drawled and gathered the papers together as he stood up.

"You wanna know what I'll do if you leave this place for any reason other than fire?"

"Er… let me guess. You'll a) kill me or b) kill me!" She grinned at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Listen, sugar." He stepped around the table and looming over her gripped the back of her head and pushed his face in close to hers. "I can see the killing threat won't work anymore as you're quite sassy, ain't ya? If you leave here, and _I will know_ if you set so much as a toe over that doorstep, when I get you back I'll put you over my knee and spank you; understand?"

Jane bit the inside of her cheek and batted her eyelids at him. "Promise?" she breathed and then spoiled it by giggling.

"Janey! So help me, be serious," he laughed and then shook his head. "No, don't be serious; you're cute when you try for sexy."

"Cute?" she demanded. "I'm supposed to be sexy when I try for sexy!"

"You can't pull it off, sugar, you laugh too much. Besides you're at your sexiest when you don't even think about it." He shook her head gently with his hand and growled at her. "You're distracting me again and I have to go soon."

"Sorry, listen, I won't go near the door, I promise."

"Good girl," he said quietly.

"Go on then, pet my head; when you say 'Good girl', I get this urge to bark at you," she giggled and pre-empted whatever he was going to say by kissing him.

He slid his hand across her cheek and deepened the kiss, his other hand in her hair keeping her still. She sighed into his mouth and when he stood back from her she smiled at him.

"Do you know how much I love it when you try to eat me alive?" she inquired dreamily and reached up to grab his tie tugging him down for another kiss before releasing his tie and standing up.

"Stop it, Janey, you're bad for me too, y'know! All I want to do right now is have you on the fucking table. And I really can't do that."

"On the table?" She blinked at him and then glanced at the table with a speculative look.

"Janey!" He laughed and turning made his way into the bedroom.

"The bedroom?" she called and followed him. "I thought you wanted to try the table."

He made a choking noise and sat at the vanity table, picking up a pot of white paint.

"When I come back, sugar, you're going to pay for that," he chuckled and began smearing the paint on.

"Is that another promise?" she inquired and stood behind him to watch him in the mirror's reflection.

"You bet," he cackled and finishing with the white picked up the black. She watched him silently and when he was completely finished he caught her eyes in the mirror and lifted one eyebrow smacking his lips together.

"You look kinda sexy like this," she murmured and brought her hands into his hair to straggle it out for him.

"Sexy?" he mouthed at her and tilted his face in disgust.

"Well, I think you do," she defended herself. "Especially when it's smudged and you can see patches of skin…"

"You're one weird lady, y'know that?" he chuckled darkly and turned on the chair. "But you're my weird lady; now for fuck's sake, don't open your pretty little mouth again or I'll never get out of here."

"I could live with that," she replied and stepped back from him.

He got up and taking his jacket and coat shrugged into them watching her all the time. She was stood by the bed her eyes on whatever his hands were doing. He smirked slightly and did up the jacket but left the coat undone.

"Go and do some writing, Janey, I'll get that postal box sorted out for you tomorrow. I'll get one of the lads to take a one way tr… I'll sort something out."

He walked out of the bedroom quickly and headed for the front door.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she called following him.

He looked back at her and frowned slightly before shrugging at her and going out shutting the door behind him.

A/N:

Well, not much happening in the way of action, although for me they had to have these conversations soon and I liked writing them. I hope you like reading them, let me know please.

Thanks you so much for all your reviews, PM's and wonderful notes. It makes me happy to know that someone else likes this. This story has arced completely away from its original plot and although the main things are still in place the interaction with them has changed and surprises me sometimes. Sometimes I think that the Joker is well o/c, but then in my defence, this is a situation that we've never seen him in (Movie verse and I just don't do the comics due to time and money). In this respect I can make him anyway I want to, but he tends to make himself. I'd love to see him on bended knee with a dozen red roses between his teeth and a diamond ring hanging off one ear, but it isn't gonna happen here. He is easier and more free with Jane (as Jimmy noted in the car) but declarations of undying love just don't seem to flow from the keys. Having said that, life and death situations do make us re-evaluate the important things in life, and he may be forced to, he may not. I'm rambling again. I'll shut up now and just say thanks again. And if you've popped me onto alert but not reviewed, thanks. Even though you ain't hit that little key down below, knowing your waiting for the next chapter is food indeed for my little pet muse.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another chapter with not a great deal happening, more a scene setter I think they call them. Please read notes at the end, if you get there without falling asleep first. lol Sorry about how short this is.

Chapter 16

"_Are you okay?" _

Jane hit send and sat back on the sofa with the phone on her lap and her thumbnail between her teeth.

It was three days ago that he'd left the apartment and she'd heard nothing from him in that time and now she was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. At first, she hadn't noticed the time passing, she'd been so caught up in her writing; but eventually even Jane had to stop writing sometime and she'd realised that her days had merged into each other and it was three days ago he'd left.

Her phone beeped and an envelope skittered its way onto the phone screen. She snatched the phone up and opened the message.

"_I'm ok. What's up?" _She read it out loud and then rolled her eyes as she realised he didn't think anything of being away for so long with no contact.

"_Thought you'd got lost somewhere so I've started selling the furniture on Ebay." _

She hit send and sat back poking her tongue out at the phone. A few minutes later came an answering message. She opened it and laughed as she read it.

"_Ok, just don't let the TV go for less than a grand."_

She stuck her tongue between her teeth and tapped quickly.

"_Opps! That was first to go and I thought 20 dollars was a good deal!"_

She hit send and got up from the sofa to go the kitchen. It was late afternoon and hunger had prompted her to think about cooking something rather than grabbing quick sandwiches between chapters.

She sliced onions and began dry frying them when the phone beeped again. She picked it up and opened the message.

"_You owe me 980 dollars then sugar, how you gonna pay that back?"_

She grinned and added the mince to the onions for a Spaghetti Bolognaise before replying to him.

"_I made a killing on your spare purple suit, so I figure that'll more than make up. Some guy called Batman wanted it. Says he's your biggest fan; go figure, there's some weird folk about these days."_

She hit send, chuckled and dragged out the rest of the ingredients. Ten minutes later a reply came through.

"_Yeah, tell me about it, I live with one,"_

She snorted and tapped quickly.

"_Not for three days you haven't; any chance of seeing you this century?"_

She served up her food onto a plate and took it into the living area with the phone. She plopped onto the sofa and sat cross legged with her plate on her lap. She flicked the TV on and set the phone beside her before starting to eat. She'd settled inside now she knew he was safe. The phone beeped and she opened the message.

"_Missed me, sugar?" _

She smirked and taking a mouthful of food chewed while she tapped back.

"_Of course, my feet get cold at night, I'm out of eggs and I've nearly forgotten what you look like."_

His return reply came quickly.

"_I can feel the love from here."_

Jane smiled and tapped out a reply and then sent it.

"_If you come home I can show you how much I miss you."_

She pulled a face wondering just when she'd see him. She'd finished her meal by the time his next text came through and she was watching some documentary that held no interest to her.

"_I'll be back soon."_

She snorted and shook her head; it all depended on what his idea of soon was. She put the plate on the side and curled into a ball on the sofa hugging a cushion to her.

* * *

"Master Bruce," Alfred stood in the doorway and looking up slightly pursed his lips together. "There have been a total of six new romantic fiction authors brought on board by Biggs of Gotham Publishing Company so far this year."

Bruce looked up from the pile of paperback books on his desk and smirked at Alfred. "Who'd have known just how much money these books make?"

"It's my opinion, Master Bruce, that these novels make very good money."

"Too right," Bruce nodded his head and looked back down at the cover of the paperback he was holding. "Tasteful artwork," he murmured, looking at the black Texan cowboy standing against the blood red of a sunset horizon. He ran his finger over the slightly raised gold embossed name "Bailey McGiven" and shook his head.

"In fact, that is one of their newest authors to date that you are holding there," Alfred came to stand beside him. "Bailey McGiven. In actual fact, it's quite coincidental one would say, because that authors real name is _Jane Kimble_, resident of Gotham."

Bruce's head snapped up and his lips hardened. "Jane?"

"Yes, sir," Alfred smiled smugly at him. "Of course it's completely certain that if she tries to write again, she will not go by that name; and even more likely that publishing firm."

Bruce rolled his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "And the publishers have nothing on her?"

"Only the apartment which was burnt; and a postal box number which was employed after the apartment was burnt."

"And we now have that number?" Bruce asked and stood up, tapping the book on his thigh.

"We certainly do, sir; if you'd care to lead the way."

Bruce Wayne smirked at his butler and crossed to the bookcase that led to the lower floors that held the computer mainframe and all his other Batman apparel.

* * *

"Thomas Jones, no record, no next of kin, no aspirations, location unknown." Gordon frowned as he looked at the face on the paper. "And he's the one who set up the Postal box for Jane?"

"Apparently, obviously he was instructed by the Joker; but I can't make the connection yet," Batman replied and then added, "Where's Ron?"

"On leave, he's too close to this and I don't want to loose him over it. He's got leave due to him so he's home licking his wounds."

"He's okay with it?" Batman asked in surprise.

"No, but he knows better than to loose his job over it. He'll calm down."

Batman said nothing more and handed Gordon the other sheet.

"Benjamin Smythe-Thorpe, you have nothing on him either do you?"

"He rented the apartment for Jane on the waterfront. Again, no record, no next of kin and also now missing. It's almost like they were created just for the purpose of setting things up for Jane. I have no doubt the Joker is behind it. Mob money was used both times, I'm sure of it, but I can't prove it. He burnt the money that we had tagged and we have no idea how long he'd been scamming the mob before he made himself known to us," Gordon sighed.

"No school records, social security numbers, driving licenses?"

"Nothing, no passports, no dental records and nowhere to be found now. I'm certain that these aren't their real names, but until we can find them we have no leads."

"Leave it with me," Batman rasped and watched as Gordon stepped towards the broken bat light.

"At least we can get this fixed; your warrant for arrest was revoked. Perhaps the Joker did us a favour there, but probably not." He sighed and turned back to where Batman no longer stood. "Going to have to get you a bell to wear round your neck," Gordon muttered and made his way back to the roof door.

* * *

Ron looked at the man stood in front of him and sighed heavily.

"You know, Earl, one of these days you're going to wind up dead."

Earl shifted uncomfortably and eyed Ron with distrust and dislike. "You ain't got nothing on me, I'm telling you now. I'm just taking a walk, that's all."

Ron nodded at the cops beside him and before Earl could move they had him pinned face first into the brick wall. They took no care and his cheek was scraped raw as Ron stepped closer and felt around the man's jacket. He pulled something from the inside pocket and held up the wrapper that held heroine.

"Ah, man, it's for the pain, man, you know it!"

I don't care, Earl," Ron said quietly and indicated to the cops again. They spun Earl around violently and then let him go. "But see, I can cut you a deal."

Earl eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know nothing," he said and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you do," Ron said kindly. "Some information can be worth a lot, Earl, you know this. In fact some information can even be worth turning a blind eye for."

The cops exchanged a glance but said nothing.

"What do you want to know?" asked Earl warily.

"The Joker," Ron said and Earl laughed nastily.

"You're kidding man; I'd rather be banged up than cross the Joker."

"Are you sure about that?" Ron said softly. "Out here you can avoid the Joker if you're careful; but inside, inside you can't avoid anything. You get my meaning, don't you?"

"I don't know anything."

"And what about his girlfriend? You must have heard about her."

"His missus? I only heard what everyone already knows," he snorted.

"And what would that be?"

"Just that there's some broad he's picked up somewhere. Look, I've seen the news, read the papers, if you're after her I'd let it go if I were you. You don't fuck with the Joker over anything."

"Fine Earl, you did your best. Guys, handcuff him and read him his rights."

"Wait!" Earl skittered sideways and blinked at Ron desperately. "There's a place, over on Honeywell, it's been having stuff going in and out recently."

"Connected with the Joker?" Ron asked casually.

"Dunno for sure."

Ron sighed and shrugged. "Not good enough, Earl. Guys…"

"Yes, yes, it's the Joker!" Earl said as they caught his arms. "Honeywell Avenue, the last block, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Thanks, Earl," Ron said quietly. "I appreciate that." He nodded at the cops and they let him go. He squeaked like a terrified rat and ran as fast as he could.

"Thanks guys," Ron said and looked at the cops who were watching Earl with a laugh.

"No problem, Ron," the older one said and they went back to their car.

Ron felt a wave of guilt but quickly shrugged it away. It wasn't the first time he'd used bent cops and he knew it wouldn't be the last. And that was where he and the Commission differed so much. Ron realised that sometimes the only way to get done what had to be done was to get your hands dirty. And he realised with the Joker that they would have to fight dirty if they wanted to take him down and that was something the Commissioner would never understand. So what he didn't know wouldn't hurt Ron's career.

* * *

"Commissioner Gordon?"

The man stood in front of him came as a surprise. Gordon should have known better than to have preconceived notions, but even so the handsome, clean cut young man in front of him was not what he had been expecting. Especially considering where her current affections were.

"Peter Styles," the man held out a hand and Gordon stood and shook it firmly. "I couldn't believe the papers and then when I came here and they told me to see you… I guess it is true then; Jane has been kidnapped by the Joker."

Gordon rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Please sit down," he said and sat back down.

The lies he had to tell; it brought to mind the words of _Sir Walter Scot_ who said;_ "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practise to deceive."_

He was about to make it even more tangled.

* * *

Jane sat up with a start, it was dark outside and the TV was still blaring to itself. She ran a hand through her hair and reached for her phone to check the time. She sighed when she saw it was just before eleven.

"Should be in bed," she muttered and stretched before reaching out and switching the off button on the TV remote.

She stumbled off the sofa and weaved her way across to the bedroom, yawning as she went. She tugged the shirt from her jeans and started to lift it over her head.

"You wanna do that facing this way?" came a quietly pitched voice that made her squeal and turn sharply. She tugged the shirt down and peered at where the Joker was leaning against the front door, a wicked grin on his face.

"Bloody hell," she whispered and just made it to the coffee table as her legs gave out. "You…" she leant forwards her heart racing with sheer terror; sweat had broken out on her face.

She heard him cackle evilly and she glared up at him.

"You want to kill me?" she asked him and watched as he pushed himself away from the door and saunter towards her; he stripped his coat and jacket off and let them drop to the floor.

"It ain't gonna kill ya evey time I scare ya," he chuckled and stopped in front of her.

"Try telling that to my heart!" she laughed and sat up taking deep breaths.

"It's good for it, especially as the only exercise you've seen recently is your fingers on the keyboard."

"Yeah, well, it ain't my fault I can't go out," she stood up and slid her arms around his neck. "You hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, babe," he chuckled and she grinned at him.

"I didn't actually mean that," she laughed and gripped him tightly when he slid his hands around her waist and lifted her clean off the floor. He took two steps and then dropped her down onto the sofa before landing on top of her. His face paint was smeared and almost missing in places, his hair was untidy, greasy and heavily laced with green paint. He smelled like petrol, smoke and something she couldn't identify; she sighed inwardly with relief, he was home.

"Do you know how addictive you are?" he complained using his elbows on the sofa either side of her head to keep him entire weight from pressing her down.

"And you need your fix?" she shifted her hips under him and he groaned, letting his face fall into her neck to sniff at her skin. "You aren't the only one who's got it bad."

"I've never touched drugs," he revealed and ground his hips into hers. Jane's breathing hitched and her hands tugged his shirt from his trousers and slid up onto his back. "I could never loose control like that; it makes you vulnerable."

"Not to mention sick. I did weed in High School once," she replied. "And glue and aerosol; but they all made me sick and I never tried it again."

"You what?" He looked down at her with a surprised look.

"What? I wasn't always boring Plain Jane, y'know," she giggled and used her nails to track down his back. He shifted in pleasure and she watched the emotions cross his face.

"You aren't boring or plain now, Janey, you never have been. Were you just trying it out?"

"No; it was just after my parents died and I was trying to kill the pain with a high, make myself forget. It didn't work and I discovered nothing would; except time."

He looked down at her and kissed her gently. "Wanna get high now?"

"Oh, yeah," she smiled up at him and slid her hands inside the waistband of his trousers. He shuddered and kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the cushions, his mouth opening and insisting on access to hers and she responded. Her eyes closed as the sensations he created in her made her shift under him. Her fingers trailed around to the front and she undid his trousers and used both hands to push his trousers to his knees. He growled into her mouth and shifted his weight to work her own jeans down.

"Need you, Janey," he muttered into her throat and she arched her back when his fingers found her. "Need you real bad…" he muttered and groaned when her own hand closed over him. She stroked him gently and let her mouth move over his neck, her cheek rubbing against his scars, not even thinking of the paint that was smearing onto her own cheek. His hands went to her hips and lifted her slightly. Jane slid her legs around his waist and cried out when he thrust into her with one stroke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him, desperate to ease the ache that he created in her. He took her flying over the edge and she cried out as her whole world exploded around her. She clung to him, feeling him inside, emptying himself into her with a groan that made her head spin and her heart lurch. He shuddered and then collapsed on to her, his face buried in her neck as he fought to regain his breathing and his control.

Jane closed her eyes and held him against her; not caring that he was heavy, not caring that paint was probably in her hair and all over her face. She was sated and complete and she could stay like this forever.

"I'm gonna move," he muttered and lifted himself of her. He tried to get off the sofa, got tangled in his trousers and ended up in a heap on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table.

"You don't have to grovel, y'know," she giggled and looked over the edge of the sofa at him.

"I need a shower," he muttered and got to his feet glaring at her as she stood up to retrieve her jeans. "So do you, sugar," he added. "You've got white paint stuck in your hair."

"Save on water?" she asked him and lifted one eyebrow.

"You bet," he agreed, kicking off his trouser and reaching over to her. He tugged her towards him and then bending slightly he hoisted her over one shoulder.

"Hey!" she cried out and squealed even louder when he turned his head and bit her hip. He smoothed one hand over her bare bottom as his other arm wrapped around her legs.

"You getting all dominant on me?" she giggled as he deposited her in the shower and started to strip off her shirt. "In that case, later you can put that cops uniform back on."

He made a dart for her sides but she caught his tie and dragged him into the shower and turned the water on making him splutter. She dragged her hands through his hair and tugged his head down to hers to kiss him passionately.

"I'm beginning to think," he caught her hips and pushed her against the tiles. "That I lost control over you a long time ago."

"You think I'm a brat?" she giggled and worked his tie loose and threw it onto the bathroom floor before undoing his shirt buttons and peeling off his waistcoat and shirt together.

"I _know _you're a brat," he murmured and hoisted her up the wall until her legs were wrapped around his waist. She slid her arms around his neck and looked down at him, the spray of water was hitting his shoulders and sliding down over him; she watched as a trail of white paint made its way down over his chest.

"No, I just love you," she said quietly and lowered her head to rest it on his shoulder, her mouth pressed to his throat.

"Ah, fuck," he whispered and crushed her between him and the wall, his own face buried in her hair.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't run it on or it'd be too long.

I can't believe how many reviews I've had for this now. Over 200. You guys blow me away with your kindness and I find it hard to believe how many of you seem to like this. So thank you so much for sticking with me, you guys rock!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry about the delay, life has speeded up and overtook on a major scale. Elizabeth Tudor, the answer to your question about the Joker's whereabouts is in this chapter…. Hope you approve.

I'm a happy girl, I've got the DVD and the new Nickelback album… life is sweeeeet.

Hope you like this one… oh, and 'sprog' is an endearing nickname for a baby in British slang. Well, it is where I live anyway. Sprog is a baby, sproglet is an older child. Enough rambling! Oh… another quick note; I don't know whether criminal slang is the same elsewhere as it is here. So in case it's not here's a quick conversion chart!

Grass : in this case, to give information to the police that will get another into trouble. You 'grass' them up; can also work in schools when someone tells the teacher you've been mitching off (gone awol for the day).

Snout : Name given to someone less than legal who gets off lightly from the police in exchange for being an informant for them. Yep, I watched too many 'The Bill' shows when I was a kid.

Chapter 17

"So how long are you staying?" Jane asked and took the empty breakfast plates to the sink.

"You make me sound like a fucking lodger," the Joker grunted drumming his fingers on the table top.

Jane looked back at him; his face was clear of paint but he looked distracted.

"What's up?"

"Dunno," he murmured and stood up. "I got you that postal box if you're interested still… look, I need to just…" He swore and made his way over to the room he had and went in shutting the door behind him. Jane pulled a face and began clearing the dishes before heading to her laptop.

* * *

Jane was lost, her entire thought process on the characters on her screen. She didn't see words; she saw images in her head. She was completely immersed in her plot line when the door flew open and banged against the wall loudly, it made her squeak and jump a mile.

"I'm fucking starving!" growled the Joker from where he was stood in the doorway, his face as black as thunder with bad temper. "Do you know what time it is?"

Jane blinked at him, three quarters of her still in the Circle Q ranch that Billy, her hero, ran.

"He's just struck oil," she said stupidly and went straight back to tapping on the keys. "He's just too damn pig-headed to lower himself to selling some of the land rights off, but he will," she murmured to herself.

"What?" he grunted and shook his head going out again but leaving the door open. Jane tried hard to get Billy to co-operate but the banging of pans in the kitchen made her save the document with a sigh and get up. She stretched the kinks out of her back and slapped a hand over her stomach when it growled in hunger. She made her way out of the room and stopped short when she saw it was late afternoon.

"Bloody hell, is that really the time?" she asked and went to the breakfast bar to slide onto the stool.

"Apparently so," he grunted and battled with the tin opener before dumping tinned meatballs into a saucepan and slapping it onto the stove. He turned the ring on and came across to stand opposite her at the bar. He placed his palms on the top and leant towards her slightly.

"Did you spend the last couple of days just typing?" he asked.

"Yup, pretty much." She yawned and covered her mouth. "Do you want me take over there?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "I can heat meatballs, Janey."

"Didn't say you couldn't," she replied calmly. "I didn't realise what the time was. I can't believe that I've spent all day in there; I was sure it was only a couple of hours."

"You must have nearly finished this one by now," he remarked and sucked on his scars.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said quietly and stared at a spot on the breakfast bar; her mind already wandering back to her plot line. "It's actually a re-write. I had it finished and boxed on top of the wardrobe, but it went up in flames with the rest of my stuff. It's funny really, but it's not going the same way as it did before. He didn't create nearly as many problems as he has this time." She rubbed at the spot and shrugging slid of the stool and went back towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he called irritatedly.

"Yeah," she replied vaguely and sat back at the laptop, and lifting the lid, disappeared behind the screen.

He pulled a face and threw his hands up before turning to where the meatballs were beginning to boil.

"You want some spaghetti with this?" he called and got no reply. He rolled his eyes and taking another saucepan dumped in some dried spaghetti. "Time to get you outside before you loose touch with reality altogether," he muttered.

* * *

Ron snarled and kicked at his tyre. He'd never had a snout give him wrong information before. But then he'd never asked one to grass the Joker up and it became apparent to Ron that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. He turned and looked up at where Honeywell was an empty shell of a building. Like most of the narrows it had passed it sell by date and had almost fallen in on itself. He shuddered and got back into his car. The narrows needed completely flattening and rebuilding. Nothing would make this place better other than complete demolition; but it was too big for that. Far too big and far too out of control and there just wasn't the money.

He started the engine and pulled away. Maybe there had been a grain of truth in Earl's words; maybe they were in the narrows somewhere. It really was the only logical place to hide if she was still in Gotham. He'd just have to keep searching till he found the right block of flats and there were certainly enough places the Joker could hide her here.

* * *

Peter lit the cigarette and taking a deep drag instantly felt the calm wash over him from the nicotine. Gordon had frustrated him immensely; it seemed to him that they weren't doing a whole lot to find Jane and he didn't understand why.

He may not be a genius but he did know when someone wasn't been wholly honest with him and he'd had the distinct impression the Gordon was not telling him everything he knew. He understood that some things had to be kept quiet or the case would be in jeopardy but even so, it had left Peter feeling as if he was being deliberately misled.

Gordon had told him that there was nothing he could do; and to be honest Peter was relieved. Jane was an episode in his past which made him feel uncomfortable and slightly guilty. Even now if he thought about their relationship too long he would start to feel as if he'd let her down; which was ridiculous, they'd parted ways mutually, there was nothing to feel guilty about.

But he couldn't help but worry about Jane being with the Joker. He knew that Jane had more hang ups than a telephone exchange and he didn't think the Joker was the type to sit by patiently when she screamed blue murder each time he touched her. She'd seen too much violence in her life and here she was again, at the mercy of a lunatic who wouldn't think twice about hurting her. It made him feel sick to think about what she was going through.

Peter shook his head and looked around him. In every direction he could think of, there was at least one thing that the Joker had blown up. East held City Hall in ruins, West held the demolished Gotham General, North was the Grand Casino and South, in the narrows, was Arkham Asylum. The damage to Arkham Asylum had been minimal compared to the others; at first it had surprised Peter but then he had realised that the Joker was trying to make things uncomfortable for Gotham PD and the Mayor. If he'd blown Arkham Asylum sky high it would have brought the entire city to a halt, the National Guard would have been called in and all exits in and out of the island would have been closed. The Joker wasn't ready for that obviously. Peter just hoped he never would be.

"Are you Peter Styles?" came a female voice from beside him. He turned and saw an attractive, well dressed lady stood to one side of the entrance.

"Can I help?" he inquired and ground out his finished cigarette under his boot.

"Melissa Telling from the Gotham Globe," she said smoothly and stepping forward held out her hand to him. "I covered the kidnapping of Jane Kimble and I recognised your photo from research I did for the project. Would you consider giving me an interview if I buy us lunch?"

"I'm not sure there's much I can tell you that would help."

"We need to keep Jane's case fresh in the public so that she can be found quickly. An interview with you would serve that purpose."

"And help your paper sell," he said dryly.

"Well, there is that, of course," she laughed and it was a sweet sound that made him grin at her.

"Shall we walk?"

* * *

"Are you going to eat this while it's still hot?" The Joker yelled again from where he was sat at the table. There was no response except silence, even the infernal tapping that had been grating on his nerves for the past half an hour had stopped several minutes ago. He thumped the handle of his fork onto the table several times and stared at the plate of highly unappetising meatballs and spaghetti. The meatballs were overcooked and dried out and the spaghetti must have drowned in the water it was so bloated.

"**Janey!**" he shouted loudly and pushed his chair back across the floor getting up, the knife and fork still clutched in his hands. He hunched over slightly and stomped towards where the door was still open to her room.

"Janey, I'm fucking starving, nothing's gone right today and now you're fucking ignoring me!" He stopped in the doorway and stared at where she was sitting staring into space at some point slightly above her screen. He smirked and his whole stance relaxed as he leant against the door jam and waited quietly.

"_**BOO!"**_

His screensaver kicked in after the twenty minutes she'd set it to. She screamed and jumped backwards in her chair, just like he knew she would. She slammed the lid of the laptop down and glared at him.

"I keep telling you to change it to one of the other ones if it bothers you that much," he said casually and smirked at her.

"I like the rest of it," she said defensively and stretched upwards. "Well, when it isn't scaring the life out of me. Is dinner ready yet?" she asked artlessly.

"Come see for yourself," he grunted and turned away from her; the hunch back in his shoulders.

She frowned and followed him out to where the plates were sitting in a congealing state of coldness.

"Ahh!" she said and poked at the meatball with her finger.

"It's your fault," he grunted and took both plates to the kitchen and binned the food with a look of distaste. "Do you realise how long I was yelling at you? How the fuck do you just shut off like that anyway? Did you not hear me?"

Jane pulled a face and moved past him to the cupboards. "How about some Carbonara? That's quick."

"Anything, as long as it's edible," he sighed and crossed to sit at the breakfast bar. He folded his arms on the top and rested his chin on them, watching her as she went about making a quick carbonara.

"Did you really call me?" she asked and bit her lip as she whisked the eggs and other ingredients together while the spaghetti cooked.

"No, I _shouted_ for you and you still didn't hear me. Is it always like that?"

Jane considered it for a few minutes and shrugged. "I don't know; I've never lived with anyone who would call me when I was writing before. Well, I mean I lived with Justin but I wasn't writing properly then and I never lived with Peter. Although I tend to loose myself in a book and that always annoyed the hell out Justin. He'd have to physically take the book from my hand and break my eye contact with the words to drag me out of it."

"Yeah…" he smirked. "I know, and even then you have this far away look in your eye and I know that you haven't heard a fucking word I've said to you."

"Justin said that was when he'd ask questions that he didn't really want my input on, but knew I'd give him hell later if he didn't ask."

"Like what?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why? You gonna try it too?"

"Fuck no, if I don't want your input I won't ask you! And you can give me as much _hell_ as you want," he snorted.

"Yeah, well, thanks, I think." She rolled her eyes and carried on mixing the sauce to the spaghetti.

"That's just the way it is, sugar," he muttered. "C'mon then, what kind of things would he _not_ want your opinion on."

"He used to like us meeting up with his friends from work and I hated them. So he'd wait until I was out of it and get me to say yes. The bastard did that so many times," she muttered. "Or else making a decision over were we'd go for a holiday. He loved skiing and I hate getting cold. We'd go skiing, 'cause he'd get an answer when I wasn't listening and book the holiday anyway and then it'd be too late. And I never learned so I guess it was partly my own fault." She frowned and looked at him. "We almost had a kid that way."

"What?" he stared at her, his eyebrows almost into his hairline.

"He wanted kids and I didn't. So he did the 'I think we should try for a baby' thing when I was just getting to the good part in a book. Idiot that I am, I muttered yes, just to get him off my back and then later we had a flaming row over it."

"I hope you didn't give in."

"Do you see a sprog anywhere?" she asked dryly and shuddered. "Doesn't bear thinking about."

"Well, no, not if he'd be part of it." He smirked and lifted his head long enough to scratch at his bare chin. "So what book held your attention that well?"

Jane blushed and glowered at him.

"Ahh! You don't write dirty, but you read dirty!" he cackled and settled his chin back on his arms.

"No!" She laughed and began serving the spaghetti up onto two clean plates. "It was the second Harry Potter if you must know."

"Isn't that a kids book?" he snorted and eyed the plates with a hungry look.

"Have you read them?" He looked up from the plate long enough to send her a withering look, but he made no reply just took the plate from her and went to the table. He sat down and began eating straight away, not waiting for her to join him.

"So what have you read then?" she asked him and he smirked at her.

"Bombs and bomb making 101," he chuckled around a mouthful of carbonara.

"I'd have thought you wrote that one, not read it," she replied with a giggle.

"Maybe; switch the TV on sugar, I want to see the news."

Jane rolled her eyes at him and got up to do as he said. "What did your last slave die of?" she said dryly as she sat back down to her food.

"Answering me back," he said quickly and winked at her. She grinned at him and began eating. She heard the news start and half listened to the day's events as she ate.

She was still eating when he'd finished, she watched in amusement as he lifted his plate and began to lick it clean. He caught her eyes over the top of the plate and she saw the humour in them and something else, something she couldn't quite place.

She shook her head and carried on winding the spaghetti around her fork. Her ears caught something that made her stop and look over at the TV. Her fork clattered to the plate and she blinked.

The Joker looked round and then shrugged before putting his plate down and leaning back in his seat, his eyes on her food.

Jane got up from the table and crossed to stand in front of the TV, her food forgotten as she listened to the broadcast, staring at a full screen photo of a face she'd never forget.

"_Thomas H. Benton was found dead this morning in his room. The serial rapist found guilty of murdering six women seven years ago was incarcerated in the Rosewood Manor Sanatorium. He was diagnosed clinically insane, schizophrenic and had other serious psychiatric and mental problems."_

Jane stepped closer to the TV, her hands clenched into fists by her side.

"_Our reporter, Joshua Storm, is at Rosewood Manor. Joshua, has there been any word on what has happened there?"_

"_At five this morning, Benton was found with his throat cut and his hands and feet tied with rope. There were no signs of forced entry and no murder weapon. Forensics are in place and…"_

The TV shut off and Jane turned to see the Joker stood behind her holding the remote.

"You don't need to hear details," he murmured and sucked on his scars. "He's dead, Janey, that's all you need to know." He slapped the remote against his thigh as he studied her closely.

"I…" Jane blew out her breath and then ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know how to feel."

"Don't waste your time, sugar, come and finish your food before it gets cold."

"I've had enough," she murmured and plopped onto the sofa.

"Fair enough," he chuckled and sat back down at the table and pulled her plate towards him.

"Rosewood is one step down from Arkham, isn't it?" she said and he could still hear the slight shock in her voice.

"Not really, it's the equivalent, just not in Gotham but in Preston."

"Who'd kill him?" she muttered, an idea so ridiculous formed in her mind that it made her stare at him.

"Stop thinking about it, sugar, it's not worth it. He's dead, you're not, get over it, girl." His voice was firm as he stood up to pick up the now two empty plates. She looked up at him as he crossed to the kitchen and stuck the plates into the sink and ran the hot tape over them before putting them on the drainer. She frowned and jumped up.

"You can't wash them like that!" she cried horrified and came forwards. He looked round at her and lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Why not?" he inquired with a smirk. "They look clean enough now, don't they?"

"Oh, please." She stepped in front of the sink. "That's why you gave me a dishwasher, so _we don't die_ from some fatal food poisoning," she snapped at him.

"I know; I wash them like this just to watch you. I love pissing you off, girl, it's just too funny." He dug his fingers into her side as she bent to slide a plate into the dishwasher. She squealed and let go of the plate accidentally. It hit the dishwasher front, bounced and then smashed onto the floor.

"Careful!" he scolded her mockingly.

"It's your fault," she laughed and watched as he bent to pick up the larger pieces of china.

"Janey, when are you gonna learn, girl, it's _never_ my fault," he chuckled and dumped the pieces into the bin and then stood back to let her sweep the rest up.

"Well at least it wasn't a clean one," she said and then straightened to look at him. "Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

She wanted to know, wanted to know for sure. It was surely ridiculous, but something about his whole manner about it made her wonder.

"Who, me?" He lifted his hands wide and sucked on his scars.

Jane frowned and put the dustpan and brush away again before looking back at him. "Give me a straight answer, please," she said quietly.

"Do you feel for him?" he asked her suddenly. "Or do you feel like justice has been served? Do you feel as if he got what he deserved?"

Jane blinked rapidly and bit her lip as she thought about his questions. She leant back against the counter and shrugged.

"I actually feel as if it's ended finally. I used to keep tabs on him; I say used to, because since I met you I haven't. I sort of forgot about it; but I used to make sure where he was regularly. In case he got out and decided to finish what he'd failed to do; I had to know where he was. So, yeah, to answer your questions, justice has been served. No, I don't feel for him and yeah, he got what he deserved. And that makes me quite hard, doesn't it?"

"Nope, it makes you human, sugar," he replied and smirked at her. "And to answer _your_ question; do you think I'd let him live knowing what he did to you?"

Jane felt something turn over inside her and she blinked at him.

"I don't give a fuck if that bothers you," he said quietly. "I let Crane live because of thinking about whether it would bother you or not if I killed him, and look where that got us? I won't second guess myself again, Janey, not even to try and make it easier for you. I won't make that mistake again." His head was lowered and even without the face paint he looked sinister as his eyes pinned hers.

"It doesn't bother me," she answered him honestly. "It might if I knew you'd killed a shopkeeper 'cause he'd short changed me; but Benton and Crane? That doesn't."

"Well, there you go then, sugar." He nodded and turned to root around in the cupboards for something else to eat. "You any good at that baking stuff some girls do?"

"What you mean like biscuits, cookies and cakes, that sort of thing?" she asked him, she was beginning to get used to his sudden changes of tack.

He made a noise of affirmation and opened up a packet of Oreos before heading to the fridge and taking out the milk cartoon. Jane took down a glass for him and gave it to him.

"I don't know; I've never tried. I usually spent any spare money I had on typewriter paper, not ingredients. Shop bought stuff is always cheaper anyway," she added and watched him dip an Oreo into his milk.

"It's not about the money, sugar," he said with his mouth full as usual. "Well, it's not now anyway." He shrugged and picking up the packet of Oreos in one hand and his glass of milk in the other he crossed to the sofa. He put them down on the coffee table, kicked his feet up beside them and switched on the TV with the remote. The piece on Benson was just finishing and it brought it back to Jane's mind. She shook her head; he could distract her so easily and she knew he knew it too.

"Was that where you were the last couple of days? Did you go up to Preston to kill him?" she asked and coming over snagged an Oreo and slumped next to him on the sofa.

Again he made a noise in way of saying yes and slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know," she said quietly and nibbled on the cookie. "He wasn't getting out any time soon."

"I didn't do it to protect you," he replied and switched channels till he found one that interested him. Jane realised it was an old silent film from the twenties. "He wasn't getting out of there."

"You could have been caught," she said. "Despite what you think, you're not invincible, y'know."

"Yeah, I am," he giggled and turned his head to look at her. "Janey, does it really matter why I did it? It's done, stop thinking about it."

"You do love me, don't you," she said and even so there was still a little self doubt in her voice and he heard it.

"Ah, you're such a fucking girl, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Well, last time I looked I was," she said dryly.

"Really?" He licked his lips and lifted one eyebrow. "Perhaps I should just check again for you." He brought his hand to her shirt and pulled it forwards to peer down the front.

She laughed and tugged at the hand on her shoulder.

"Well, _they_ seem to be in perfect order, but then you can never tell with these hormone drug things these days." He slid his hand down her front and between her legs making her jump at his touch. "Nothing _seems _to be untoward," he muttered and leant sideways to turn her on the sofa till she was lying back. "Stop laughing, this is a very _serious_ matter!"

Jane giggled and tried to wiggle away from his hands as they started to tug up the denim skirt she was wearing.

"Get off!" she cried out as his hands tickled her. "If you don't know by now what sex I am, we're both in serious trouble!"

"Sex?" he lifted his head to grin at her. "What a wonderful idea, girl!"

"That wasn't an invitation!" She squirmed away from him and ended up on the floor. She scurried away on her knees and got to her feet. He sat forwards, his hands either side of him on the sofa and she could see he was poised to pounce on her.

"Ah, come on, Janey, just one little screw?" He licked his lips and tried for puppy eyes. Unfortunately for Jane it worked and he knew that too.

"You want a screw, go find yourself a hardware store," she laughed and just managed to nimbly dodge out of the way as he pounced on her. She darted away from him and put the sofa between them, laughing as she teased him.

"Are you playing hard to get?" he inquired softly but she heard the dangerous edge to his voice that told her he was getting excited. An answering kick low in her stomach made her eyes darken and he saw it. He moved slightly to his left and she made a dash for the bedroom door. She just managed to get it closed and locked as he rammed into it.

"Janey, open the door," came his low voice from the other side of the door. "Open it before I have to, sugar and I _may_ go easy on you."

"You wouldn't dare break it down," she called and her voice gave away her desire for him. She inched around the bed and looked about as she heard him scratching at the door.

"Janey," he sing-songed her name. "I'm coming to get you, Janey."

She heard him scratching again and she realised he was picking the lock on the door. She gasped and backed away from the door, putting one hand over her mouth to stop the giggles.

She heard the lock click open and quickly crossed to the double wardrobes and just got inside and pulled the door too when he banged the door open with a growl. She watched him from the crack in the door as he came into the room and stopped by the side of the bed. He bent over and lifted the covers to look under the bed; she took her chance and slipped out of the wardrobe but he was far quicker than she was. He whipped around as she darted past him; he caught the back of her skirt and threw her onto the bed jumping on top of her before she'd even stopped bouncing.

"Caught!" he muttered, grinning down at her. "And now you pay."

"I thought it wasn't about the money," she said with mock misunderstanding.

"You've got something I want that's worth more than money," he muttered and pinned her hands above her head, his legs either side of hers pinning them together.

"My superior intelligence?" she giggled, "My unrivalled beauty."

"Beauty yes, intelligence? That's going a little far," he teased her and swiped his tongue up her cheek making her squirm under him.

"You just want my body, don't you?" she laughed.

"Well, at the moment, there is a part of me that wants your body really badly…" He ground against her and she hissed at the contact. "But funnily enough, there's more to it than just that."

"Yup, my intelligence, told you!" She groaned as his tongue found her ear.

"I don't know what it is," he muttered and the humour had left his voice. "I can't box this up, Janey, I don't know what it is about you that I just can't do without anymore."

"Ah, bloody hell, that was sweet," she said and swallowed hard.

"No, it's not, telling you shit like your eyes are, I don't know, misty pools of… of gasoline, that's sweet."

"No, that's disturbing," she said and he nipped her ear.

"Shut up, Janey, I'm trying to tell you something here," he growled into her ear. "I'm not sweet, Janey, you'll never get sweet from me, you won't get romance, you won't get flowers or chocolates… well, I might get you chocolates, I like them too. Fuck, what I'm trying to say is…" He rolled off her and lay on his back, his hand covering his eyes. "I'm so fucking off track here, you distract me too much, it's all your fault!"

She leant up on one elbow and placed her other hand on his scarred cheek.

"It's okay, it really is. You don't have to tell me anything. I'll take you anyway I can get you, Joker, that'll never change. I don't need romance; I don't need sweet, although the odd chocolate wouldn't hurt." She smiled at him when he lowered his hand to look at her.

"And that's what I'm trying to say, I'll take _you_ anyway I can get you; it's never enough for me and not just the sex, you, you're never enough for me. You were driving me to distraction earlier with your fucking typing, tap, tap, tap." He mimicked tapping on keys his voice going slightly higher at the end. "I was in a foul mood, nothing went right, I fucked up the meatballs and you were away with the fairies. But one look at you sat at the laptop staring into space and it just settled inside me. You settle me inside; I've had so much of you and yet I want more. It isn't ever gonna be enough with you. Fuck!" He blinked at her as if something had just clicked with him. "I guess I do love you."

"And you say you don't do romantic," she whispered quietly, her heart so full she felt choked.

"I don't," he said firmly. "That's not romance, that's truth."

"I love you too," she muttered and buried her face into his neck before he could see the tears in her eyes at his words. She was content, blissfully happy, he'd vocalised something she never thought he'd think let alone let her know about. There was no way it could last, there was far too much against them; she wasn't that naïve, but she'd sure take all she could while she could. His arms came around her and they lay there together, well into the night, not speaking just holding.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, another short one, sorry about that. I just hope you enjoyed it. I feel that maybe some of you may not like the way the Joker is with her at the end of this chapter. But it's something I wanted to explore right from the start; how finding someone he could love and would love him in return could make him react. He's still the Joker, that'll never change, he's still what we all know and love, but just not with Jane. This isn't a story about abuse either, so he won't suddenly try and break her now he's got her. It's not over yet, but there's not a great deal more. I can't say how many chapters as my fingers tend to run away with me at times.

I just hope that you continue to enjoy what you read and if the urge to review takes you, my advice would be 'go for it', it's my own personal high!

Thanks so much for all the reviews and lovely messages you have sent me. It does make it more exciting to write this story and to upload it and not just store it on my hardrive.

And a quick apology for the 'ain't' business. Again it's a translation error; over here it's not a mockery of your intellect but more a dialect thing. We don't tend to view people that talk with accents or use certain expressions as having a lower intellect over here anymore. We used to! That is until the BBC lost its "Queen's English" rule and uses anyone whether they're intelligible or not. Personally, I have a great deal of trouble understanding Scousers; if any of you lovely readers are scousers, I love you, I just have to listen really hard to work it out, or is it just Stevie G and Jamie Carragher; and this comes from someone who used to watch and love the Liverbirds when it was on and I don't recall having a problem then. Oh, well must be age. It's either that or I've been listening to too many Nickelback songs again!

Okay, so once again, the Author notes resemble a story in themselves, so I'll shut up.

Have a wonderful holiday where ever you are and take care.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Wow, I was beginning to think that I was never going to feel the fresh air on my face again," she murmured and lifted her face to the air. A waft of something foul made her nose wrinkle and she lowered her head. "Well, perhaps not fresh exactly; did something die round here?" she inquired and looked around warily.

"Well, nothing that I can lay claim too," the joker grunted from her side and used his hand on the small of her back to push her towards the waiting car.

"It's freezing," she shivered and huddled deeper into her coat, glad of the scarf around her neck and the beret on her head. She got into the car quickly and moved right across the seats to let the Joker get in behind her. Jimmy was already in the front seat with Mark beside him.

"Hey, guys!" she said happily and buckled up. "I feel like a kid off to the sweet store."

The Joker grunted while the two men smiled back at her. She looked out of the window and listened as once again the Joker rattled off a list of 'do's and don'ts' for her. He'd given her a bundle of cash which Jane found was getting easier and easier to accept. She just resolutely stomped on the little voice in her brain that told her it was probably stolen.

"Are you listening?" he suddenly demanded giving her a sharp nudge with his elbow.

"Yeah, of course I am, although I do think I should point out that this will be the nine hundredth time you've told me."

"Then you should be able to recite it to me backwards!" he snapped and she could hear the bad humour in his voice. She looked at him but he was looking out of his own window, a frown between his painted eyebrows. He was sucking on his scars and his fists were clenched; he'd been in a foul mood all morning, again.

"Don't go anywhere someone would know me," she said quietly. "Don't make any scenes, don't stay anywhere too long. Don't ever leave home without either, you, Mark or Jimmy. Don't ever leave home without my cell, don't forget to tell you if I'm going somewhere; if you're not there, leave you a note or send you a text." She rattled it off with a slightly bored sounding voice. "Don't talk to strangers, don't accept sweets from old men, don't help to look for someone's pet and under no circumstances get into a strangers car, even if they offer me money. Although I may struggle on that one." She heard a snigger from the front seat but the Joker was not amused.

"Janey, shut up," he muttered. He watched as the car drew level with the edges of the Narrows and then he turned to her. "You've got an hour. If I see your pretty little face on a CCTV camera on the news tonight, I'll have your hide, you understand?"

"I get you," said Janey and leant forwards to peck him on the cheek. He reached out, gripped the back of her head, and using his gloved hand wiped the white paint from her lips. "I just want a quick trip to some shops and the library; although I can't borrow anymore so I don't think there's much point. I'll give the library a miss…" She frowned as she realised that one of her most favourite activities was not possible now.

"Any books you want just give them to Mark, he'll get them out for you without setting off any alarms," the Joker replied watching the emotions crossing her face.

"You can't steal from a library!" she said horrified. "That's just not done!"

He laughed loudly and banged his free hand on his thigh. "You're too much; you make it sound like taking the Holy Grail or something. It's just a library, girl, they have thousands of other books."

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I won't go in. You can do whatever else you like but _not _steal books. That's just…. just… well, it's criminal."

"Oh, of course, and I'm certainly _not_ one of those, am I?" he said dryly and shook his head. "Okay, girl, you win. Give whatever books you want to 'borrow' to Mark and I promise he'll return them to the library when you've finished. How's that?"

She beamed at him and he swore in disgust, shaking his head.

"Get out of my fucking car, Janey, before I change my mind and lock you up for good somewhere."

It suddenly struck her that he was concerned, maybe even a little worried about her going out. She hadn't realised before and it made her feel guilty for being so casual about it. She had heard him say he loved her, maybe even believed it a little; but it hadn't occurred to her that she could influence his feelings or actions to that extent. She figured he'd killed Benton out of some sort of curious possessive streak, but now she realised she'd underestimated him and it made her feel selfish.

"I won't do anything stupid," she said quietly and slid across the seat to rest her head on his shoulder, her mouth close to his ear. "I promise."

His hand came around her head and he gripped a handful of her hair and pressed her closer to him till her face was snuggled into his neck.

"Just… well, just have a good time," he muttered. "Mark will look after you."

"You trust him?" she asked. Of all the men that he used Mark and Jimmy were the only ones she'd seen more than once.

"He knows what I'll do to him if he doesn't look after you," he replied and she shivered wishing she hadn't asked. He thrust her way from him and indicated the door behind her. "Get going, Janey."

She turned and got out of the car before looking back in and grinning at him.

"What anything? Some dynamite? A case of bullets? Molotov Cocktails?"

He twisted a smile at her and flipped his finger at her. She waggled her eyebrows at him and stood back from the door to shut it. The cold winter air hit her and she shivered again, huddling into her coat. She turned and saw Mark coming around the front of the car.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded, she looked back over her shoulder, but it was impossible to see through the blackened out windows. She gave a one shouldered shrug, unwilling to take her hands from her pockets where she was trying to warm them up, and walked away with Mark beside her.

"Did you hear what he said about the library?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we've to steal from the library," he said with a blank face.

"_No,_ _we are not_ going to steal from the library!" she said firmly. "We are going to borrow without permission and then we can return them at a later date."

He suddenly laughed loudly and looked down at her with a wide grin on his face.

"I like that one! Borrow without permission!" He hooted with laughter again and shook his head. "I'll have to remember that if I get picked up for nicking in the future. _"Well, your honour, I wasn't exactly stealing the money, I was just borrowing it without permission."_

"Bloody hell," she sighed. "You've been working with the Joker for too long, haven't you? You even have his sense of humour."

He chuckled and indicated with his hand to turn the corner and Jane suddenly realised where they were.

"We're going on the rail?" she asked doubtfully.

"It'll be fine," he replied confidently and taking her elbow ran her across the dirty litter strewn street. He kept hold of her elbow until they were on the train and sitting by the windows.

Jane kept her head down, making sure not to make eye contact. Mark sighed and slung his arm around her shoulder and tugged her head to him.

"You're actually looking very suspicious," he murmured in her ear. "Just relax and look out of the window."

Jane nodded and turned under his arm to stare out of the window. He kept his arm around her shoulder and it felt odd but reassuring at the same time, even though she wished it was the Joker with her and not Mark.

* * *

"What worries me now is what's going to happen next. The Mayor is in an uncomfortable position over Harvey Dent. Roger Garcetti is calling for his immediate resignation which would mean he'd regain control and let's face it, we really don't want that. Marcus Maroni is only feeling his feet at the moment, but we know he's taken over the family. Garcetti is hand and glove with the Maroni's and always has been, allegedly, of course," added Gordon with a wry smile to where Batman stood by his side on the roof of Gotham Central.

"But at least we know why the Joker's been so quiet for the past couple of days," Gordon replied and held up the police report for Batman. Batman took it and looked through it quickly.

"Benton; he raped Jane Kimble, didn't he?"

"Yeah, this answers one of my questions. Well, two actually," Gordon said wryly. "Jane's not in any immediate danger from the Joker and the Joker has some emotions; I was beginning to wonder."

"Are you sure it's the Joker," asked Batman.

"His card was found in Benton," Gordon replied and stuck his hands on his hips.

"_In_ Benton?" queried Batman looking through the rather small file quickly.

"Coroner found it later, rolled and inserted down his throat; with the words "Don't fuck with Jane," scrawled over it."

"A bit late for Benton," Batman rasped.

"Which is why I think it was meant for us," Gordon replied. "He's warning us to stay away from Jane and not use her to get to him. I'm inclined to think it would be wise to just let her go."

"He's unpredictable." Batman shook his head. "He could kill her in a fit of anger or he could end up using her like he did Rachel Dawes." Batman looked away and Gordon felt rather than saw the raw emotion that name caused him.

"Yes, yes he might," Gordon replied and shrugged his own grief still close. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Or stand and watch it burn," came the dark answer.

* * *

The car slid to a stop and the blackened out window opened smoothly. A purple clad hand appeared out of the gap holding some money.

"I'll give you four hundred dollars if you wanna hitch a ride with me, little lady," came a highly pitched chuckle from the darkened interior of the back seat.

Jane looked up at Mark and smirked before stepping closer and reaching out for the money. The hand disappeared back through the window before she could take it.

"You gotta get into the car if you _want_ the money, sugar," came a chuckle.

"My folks always said don't take money from a stranger," she said as she opened the door, watching as Mark put the pile of bags she'd collected into the trunk of the car.

"I'm not a stranger, sugar." He leant towards the open door, his painted face smeared and streaked. She could see he'd been busy and it briefly crossed her mind to ask where he'd been, but she shrugged it off and leant forwards to lean into the car slightly.

"No, but you are mighty strange," she laughed and her face fell when she saw the state he was in. His coat was dirty and looked as if he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. He smelt strongly of gasoline and something she couldn't identify. She got into the car and blinked at him, shutting the door behind her. He hit a button on the arm of his door and her window closed.

"What on earth have you been doing?" she asked him and ran a finger down his coat to look at the dirt left on her finger. She pulled a face and wiped her finger on a tissue she took from her pocket.

"Havin' fun," he giggled and waved the money in front of her. "I can see you have a problem with money, don't ya?"

"Yeah, it's called 'a lack of' for most of my life," she replied and saw a trickle of blood running down from behind his ear into his collar. "You're hurt!" she cried out and slid closer to him to reach towards his head.

"Just a scratch," he replied and dodged away from her hands. "Did you have fun? I saw Mark putting about a hundred bags into the trunk, so I take it you spent the money well."

Jane frowned itching to look at the so called 'scratch' in his hair; she fished into her pocket and drew out the cash left. She plopped it into his lap and tried to peer at the cut without touching it.

"Has Mark introduced you to the finer art of shop lifting?" he inquired looking at the amount of money she'd given him back. The car pulled smoothly away and Jane put her seat belt on.

"No, but I have introduced him to the finer art of bargain hunting. Will you shout at me if I try and clean that cut?"

"Yeah," he replied and looked sideways at her. "It's fine, Janey, don't fuss. I'll clean it when we get home. Where did you go?"

"Library, we found a really good second hand book shop, a few other shops in the Independent Quarter, just here and there really."

"The Quarter? I give you a grand to spend and you head to the Quarter? Is that where you used to shop? What about someone recognising you?"

"I didn't realise you were a snob," she snorted. "Only the best, eh?"

"I'm not! The whole point was to go somewhere you don't usually go," he snapped back.

"No one recognised me," she said quietly. "No one even looked twice at us; not even in the library. You should know that no one in Gotham makes eye contact unless they've known you for thirty years."

He grunted and Jane tried to get a quick surreptitious glance at his neck where she could see the bleeding was worse. She instinctively reached out and he knocked her hand away angrily.

"Will you fucking leave it alone?" he suddenly shouted. "I told you it was fine, now stop fussing!"

"Well excuse me for giving a damn," she snorted sarcastically.

"No, I fucking won't, now shut up!" he snapped right back, all signs of his earlier good mood had evaporated.

"What's crawled up your arse and died?" she snorted angrily and undid her belt when she saw they'd arrived home.

"You," he hissed at her and lunged towards her, he caught her shoulder with one hand and slammed the central locking shut with his other. "Get out of the car now," he hissed and Jane glared at him angrily.

"How can I when you've locked the doors?" she cried out and twisted out of his grip.

She heard, rather than saw, Jimmy and Mark hastily getting out of the car and she realised he meant them and not her.

"What's the matter?" she demanded frowning at him. "Why are you suddenly so bad tempered?"

"I can't have you doing that in front of any of them," he snarled at her, his head lowered menacingly. "Don't fucking mouth off to me in front of them and expect me to take it like some fucking whipping boy, understand? Have you any idea how many idiots I've had to kill 'cause they get that look in their eye?"

"I haven't the foggiest notion of what you're on about," she said quietly and bit her lip.

"Don't be dumb, Janey, because you're not, you're really not," he spat and sucked on his scars again, slapping his lips together. "Mark and Jimmy know too much as it is, but they're the only ones I'd trust you with at the moment; but I'd still appreciate it if you don't drag me down like that again."

"What? By wanting to help you?" she snorted at him and shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright, that's all, I'm sorry if that sullies your precious pissing contest you lot have got going."

He growled and reached forwards to grip the back of her neck. "It's not a pissing contest, Janey, this isn't a playground. This is life and fucking death. I'm not quite ready to die just yet, not anymore anyway. I'm the boss round here, what I say goes. Got that? What _I_ say; if they see that I let you get away with it, it brings me down to their level. It takes away…"

"Your authority over them," she finished, seeing it clearly.

"If they see you getting all mouthy and living to repeat it, they'll think they can do the same and while I don't give a fuck if I have to kill them, sometimes it can be inconvenient. Finding new recruits can be tricky sometimes, well trying to find ones with something between their ears anyway." His eyes flicked around as he spoke, his breath hot on her face. He lifted his eyebrows at her and tilted his head slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again, at least not in front of anyone. Your mouth opens and out tumbles all this shit and usually, when we're alone, I don't give a fuck, but not in front of others."

"Well, that's insulting," she muttered. "I do not talk rubbish."

"I don't mean you chatter about nothing. Janey, one of the things I like about you is you don't back down from me. If I give you hell you give it right back; sometimes I just give you hell to get you going. It's fun; you're fun. Just, when we're out or my guys are around, back down from me, sugar, don't back chat me."

Jane watched as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face making his face paint slide with it. She could felt the leather of his gloves on the back of her neck, his grip firm but not tight. She could smell the stench of sweat, dirt, gasoline and now she could identify blood and it concerned her.

"I won't do it again," she whispered and met his eyes. He licked his lips and lifted his eyebrows quickly and she could see he didn't believe her. "Okay, I'll _try_ not to do it again," she amended and watched him smirk at her.

"That's my girl," he muttered and his eyes went to her lips.

"Are you badly hurt?" she whispered and bit her lip waiting for his outburst. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he rolled them in exasperation.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he sighed. "C'mon, sugar, let's go up and you can put on your nurses uniform and minister to my cuts and bruises."

"I don't have one," she replied watching as he let go of her to unlock the doors again.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that," he cackled as he hustled her out of the car.

* * *

"So, you're saying we should just let it go," Ron spoke quietly, his face showing none of his internal fury.

Jim Gordon nodded and watched Ron closely.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron sighed and nodded at him. "I let it get to me, took it personally, but the last few days have made me realise it was a mistake. We could actually put her in more danger by going after her than just by leaving her alone."

"Exactly," Gordon replied and smiled tiredly at him. "Glad to have you back, Ron."

"Good to be back," he responded with a grin and shook Gordon's hand firmly. "So what are we working on?"

"The Joker is very quiet at the moment," Gordon replied. "I think he's watching which way it's going to play out with the mayor and Garcetti. We've had a series of a robbery that are entirely unconnected with the Joker and that's what we're working on at the moment."

Ron nodded; he'd not give up so easily. He didn't see the point of sitting back and waiting for the Joker to hold them to ransom again; but he could also see it was pointless trying to convince Gordon otherwise. He shrugged and took the files from Gordon, prepared to act on his own.

* * *

The cut under his hair line wasn't too bad and he sat quietly while she cleaned it up. But then he took his jacket off and Janey saw the blood on his shoulder; it was seeping under the waistcoat and down his arm

"What on earth happened?" she asked him as she undid his waistcoat and tie and then his shirt. She very carefully helped him to slide out of them and then he sat down at the breakfast bar while she got some warm water.

"Barbed wire," he snarled and watched as she turned back to him and put the bowl on the table. She looked at the wound on his shoulder and felt sweat break out on her skin as her stomach nose dived into her feet and then flip flopped its way back up. She took a deep breath as she seriously thought she'd faint it was so nasty.

"Bit too much for you, Janey?" he laughed and squinted at the torn open skin. "I fell from the wall and got caught up in the wire all the way down. It's just a scratch though, Janey."

"That's not a scratch," she replied quietly; she'd gone very pale and he watched her face in amusement. "I suppose after having your face sliced open then this might not seem so bad, but from my end of things…" She took a deep breath and turned to get the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. "What on earth were you doing on a wall anyway?"

"I was climbing over it," he said slowly as if it was really stupid question to ask.

"Most people use the door," she wiped her hand over her forehead, taking deep breaths to fight off the nausea.

"Most people wouldn't be breaking and entering," he chuckled. "The doors are locked for a reason, hence the need to climb the wall."

"Whatever," she managed shakily, and peered at the wound taking another breath before gripping the breakfast bar and letting her head fall forwards.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't do it, it's all open and I think I can see bone, it'll need stitching. I can't do that," she said faintly and clutched at her heaving stomach.

"Just give me the bits I need and I'll do it," he said with a chuckle. "It's my left shoulder so it'll be fine, Janey. Put some of the cotton wool into the bowl, I'll need to clean it first."

"I…" Janey took another deep breath and did as he was told. She handed it to him and then looked away. "I'm a complete and utter wimp, I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Bit more cotton," he said conversationally and she turned to hand him some. Now he'd cleaned it up it wasn't quite as bad as she had first thought. Well, yes it was, she could still see that it needed stitching.

"Will you be able to stitch it yourself?" she asked watching as he found it hard to reach the gash closest to his throat.

"Nope," he shook his head and chuckled. "It'll heal still, just take longer, you'll have to cut little strips of plaster and I'll stick it together. It'll be fine, Janey, don't panic."

"I… can.. I can try." She swallowed and mentally smacked herself on the forehead. "I mean I haven't got a clue what to do, what am I saying? I'll just make it worse."

"No, you won't," he chuckled. "I'll talk you through it; just pretend your sewing a button on or something."

She lifted her eyebrows at him. "You've seen my button sewing; you couldn't get your shirt done up after I'd finished with it."

"The button stays on though, doesn't it?" he laughed. "I just had to ease it up slightly, nothings getting that sucker of my shirt now. C'mon babe, I need you to try for me." Just as he knew it would, those words were enough to make her head to the sink and wash her hands.

He chuckled and took the sterile packets from the first aid kit. She came back over and he frowned when he saw how badly her hands were shaking already. She took a few deep breaths and then turned away from him to cross to the cupboard.

"Janey, Janey, it's just a scratch, sweetheart," he laughed when she came back with his whiskey bottle. "Besides, medicines have advanced somewhat these days." He held up the bottle of antiseptic and laughed when she shook her head, undid the bottle and took a healthy swig before handing it to him.

"It was for me," she hissed out as it burnt its way down her throat. She took the needle from the packet and inserted the wire like black thread; it took several attempts as her hands were shaking so badly.

"Here." He put the bottle down and swung out on his chair to pull her down onto his lap. He put his hand over hers to stop the shake and directed it to the end of the gash by his shoulder bone.

"Shouldn't I deaden it or something?" she asked suddenly looking up into his dark brow eyes. He winked slowly at her and put his forehead against hers.

"Told you, honey, I don't really feel it like that. It just feels like an annoying paper cut or something. Ready?"

"No." She shook her head, took a deep breath, stood up from him and with shaky hands began to stitch him up carefully. She nearly passed out when she put the needle through his skin but he merely chuckled and slid his hands onto her hips. After the first couple of passes it was easier, but it was with relief that she was finally tying the thread under his instruction. She looked down at her hands covered in his blood and put the needle down on the table to turn to the sink.

She washed her hands, fighting the sickness in her stomach. She refused to give in, refused to keep being so weak in front of him. She picked up the thread and needle and threw them away. Her stomach was still roiling but she thought she'd cope.

"This is pretty impressive stitching, babe, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd done it before," he murmured and covered the wound with some gauze and tape. He sat back slightly and took a long swig from the whiskey bottle. "I didn't want you fussing over me; 'cause I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. Although I bet you'll never look at a hunk of bloodied beef in the same way," he laughed.

It was enough; it was all it took to have Jane running for the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth, his evil laugh following her.

He was still chuckling when she came back in ashen faced and feeling drained some moments later.

"You can bloody well stitch you own cuts next time," she snapped and put the first aid kit back to together and into the cupboards. "I was doing very well there until you mentioned the beef! Next time I won't run."

"You're not angry with me," he said smoothly and reached out to grab her around the waist. She pulled away from him and went back to the bedroom door.

"Janey, don't make me come after you," he warned her. Jane wiped her mouth and grinned to herself as she carried on.

"I'm not making you do anything," she called back and this time her voice was cheeky. "I'm merely saying that next time I won't make the bathroom if you make asinine comments. I'll just throw up all over you."

"Then I'd have to kill you," he called and she could hear he was closer than the kitchen.

"Yeah? But then I'd spend eternity just haunting you," she called out and giggled. "And believe me I'd haunt you to death; I'd give you utter hell!"

"You give me hell now," he murmured and came into the room chuckling.

"Yeah, well, all you have to do is walk away, y'know," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I won't do that," he said watching as she took some clothes from the wash basket. "The sex if far too good still, maybe when it gets a bit jaded..."

"Who says it's not already jaded?" she shot over her shoulder as she left the room, the clothes in her arms. "How do you know I don't fake it?"

Hands gripped her hair and she was yanked back into the bedroom. She cried out in pain and he let her go to slam the door shut behind her. She dropped the clothes on the floor and put her hands to her head.

"Don't you ever say that," he grated and then he tilted his head, his mood changed completely. "Tell me you don't fake it, Janey, you don't, do you?"

She rubbed her scalp and then before she had even thought about it she slapped him hard on the cheek. He laughed but it was humourless and more a reaction to the pain than anything else. He reached out and caught her wrist and dragged her towards him.

"Of course I don't fake it!" she said completely outraged. Her breathing was heavy and she still had one hand in her hair. "You hurt me!" she cried out. "You pulled my hair!"

He flicked at his red cheek with his fingers. "I think we're even," he hissed.

"You hurt me first," she muttered and realised how childish she sounded. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Janey, if you have faked it with me…"

She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic when she suddenly saw the emotions in his eyes and it completely unsettled her; he actually looked vunerable and it knocked her for six.

"It was just a joke, a bad joke, but just a joke, honestly. I _have_ faked it in the past, with Justin," she said quietly. "Not every time, some times he'd get it right, or else I could move in the right way; but I can honestly say, with my hand on my heart, that I have _never_ faked it with you."

"Don't," he muttered still gripping her tightly. "If it's not happening for you, I'd rather know and stop, or do something else, than have you lie to me. I never knew with the whores if they really got off or if they were just faking it and to be honest, I didn't care as long as I got off. But it's different with you," he added and let go of her abruptly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's different with you too; sometimes Justin would want sex and it was hard going, like a chore or something and I'd be lying there thinking about a million and one things I could be doing instead. But with you," she smirked slightly and looked down at the floor. "With you I can't get enough."

"Fuck it," he muttered kicking the clothes out of the way. "Let's just completely blow out of the water any idea that you might be faking it."

"Good idea," she agreed brightly. "I mean, just for clarification purposes."

"In fact, I've of a mind to see how many times you don't fake it."

"What about your shoulder?"

"You can make it all better for me," he smirked darkly sending a shiver down her spine.

He stalked towards her, a devious grin on his face. His hands went straight to her jean zip and yanked it down. He pushed her backwards as he dragged her trousers down until they were around her ankles. He gave her one last push and watched as she tripped up over the material and landed on her back on the bed.

"Well, I…" Jane was speechless by his abrupt actions; the slow burn in his eyes making her heart beat triple time.

He stood on her jeans with one foot and lifted one of her legs by the knee until the fabric came right off her leg. He didn't bother with the other leg, just dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You can't!" she gasped as he wasted no time and slid his hands up her legs, parting them. His eyes never left hers as he lowered his head slowly till she could feel his breath on her most sensitive area.

"Why not?" he breathed against her and heard her moan as she fell back, her hands going to his hair.

"Pain..paint," she managed as his tongue flicked out and tasted her gently. "Oh…"

"It'll wash," he muttered and nosed her while his tongue delved into her. Janey lost it, as he licked and sucked her, his tongue swirling around her and then plunging in.

"You faking it?" he asked sitting up; her hands dislodged from his hair and went to his bare upper arms; she cried out when he replaced his tongue with his fingers. He pressed into her, watching as her face contorted in pleasure.

"Are you faking it?" he demanded again and let his fingers trail gently up and down her, she was so wet and hot.

"Nnnnnno," she shuddered out. "Please," she begged. "I need…"

"What?" his voice was dark and low and made her shudder beneath him.

"You, I need you," she muttered. He flicked at her making her come with just one touch. He kept his thumb pressed against her and one finger inside her as he felt her walls clenching around his finger.

"You can't fake that, can you Janey?" he murmured thickly. "And you can come again, can't you?"

"I.. please, want you inside me," her voice cracked.

"No, not yet," he murmured. "Want see if you fake the next one and the one after that…" he giggled and pressed his face back into her. Jane cried out completely out of control.

* * *

"Janey, you have to wake up," came a sing-song voice in her ear.

"I can't," she moaned not opening her eyes. "I have no bones left; I melted and my eyelids have stuck together."

"Yup, you melted alright," he giggled. "All over my face and my hands."

Jane pulled a face and cracked open an eye. "That's disgusting," she stated.

"No, that was delicious," he corrected and tilted his head slightly. "You passed out on me, Janey, just as I was about to find out whether you could manage a fifth."

She cracked open her eyes to look at him looming over her.

"Was it really four?" she asked and he just grinned back at her.

"Yup, we shared the last one quite spectacularly; unless of course you were faking them," he giggled.

It reminded her of just how they'd come to wind up in bed and it sobered her. She reached up and touched his face gently.

"I should watch what I say, I'm sorry," she muttered and frowned at him. "It bothered you."

"My male pride was taking a bashing," he smirked and rolled his eyes. "Janey, if I'd taken half a second to think about it, I'd have realised you were just spouting shit again."

"My tongue was running away with me, it's too sharp sometimes, isn't it?"

"Not really," he replied and peered at the gauze on his shoulder. "Most of the time I just give it right back anyway."

"And what about the other times?" she asked and leant forwards to see as well. "Is it okay?"

"Its fine, and the other times… well, I guess we just saw what happens the other times," he murmured and turned to pin her with his dark eyes.

"And what happens when I slap back once too often?" she asked and held his gaze.

"Won't happen," he replied quietly. "I promise you I won't ever hit you back. And I'll try not to pull your hair again, fuck I feel like a girl with all the hair pulling."

Jane lifted her eyebrows as a thought crossed her mind; he saw it and used his hand to poke her in the arm.

"Care to share that thought?"

"Well, I was just considering the idea of you feeling like a girl. Maybe I could be of assistance in reminding you that you are still all man," she said quietly and blushed.

"Shit, you still blush," he laughed delightedly. "Exactly what did you have in mind to bring that glow to your cheeks?"

"Well, I could tell you, or…" She pushed him backwards on to the bed. "Or, I could show you."

* * *

A/N: A decidedly more fluffy and smutty chapter than usual, but then it is the holidays and I'm feeling very anti angst for a few moments!

I hope that you've all had a wonderful time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, it never fails to amaze and delight me when I open my email and find your reviews or PM's or even that someone has added me to alerts or favourites. Thanks and have a great new year.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

A/N: Okay, first up, I'm sorry if you think the Joker is way OOC in this one, he probably is, but it was the way it came out for me and with the way he's evolved in this story I think it's the way he'd go. But don't panic, 'cause it won't be all fluffiness and roses; it just can't be. But then I'm not a hardcore dark fiction writer… just a little angsty every now and then.

Chapter 19

"Jane, how are you with dogs?"

The Joker was stood in the open doorway of their apartment. His shoulders were hunched and his head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at Jane sitting on the sofa reading.

"Yeah," came the hushed reply and he rolled his eyes and stomped across the room. He leant over the sofa and whipped the book from her hands tossing it over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey!" Jane cried out. "I was at the good part! No, give it back!" She tried to scramble off the sofa but he caught her shoulders and pinned her to the seat.

"Janey, I want your attention and I want it now. How are you with dogs?"

"Dogs? Okay, why?"

"Oh good, in that case I brought you a present then." He grinned down at her and turned putting his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Jane sat up and leant over the back of the sofa just in time to see two enormous black dogs come bounding into the apartment.

"Sit," roared the Joker and she saw them obediently sit at his feet, mouths open and tongues lolling out; their stubby tails wagging as they looked up at him.

"I take it you haven't seen _Lady and the Tramp_," Jane muttered. "Doggy presents are supposed to come in round boxes and be cute and fluffy, not monstrous and frightening."

"They're not monstrous," he murmured. "And since when have I ever called you _Darlin_g?"

"Yeah, like you'd hear _Joker Dear_ from me," she snorted back and then looked at him in shock. "You haven't watched it, have you?"

"I distinctly remember having to sit through it as a child in the home," he snorted at her. "I still bare the scars; ugly ones from too much sugar!"

Jane laughed and looked back at the dogs, still sitting and waiting patiently. "Can I get up or will I be their supper?"

"_Tiny, Fifi_, this is Jane, Jane is a friend," he said and patted at their heads.

Jane looked at him in horror. "Are you completely out of your mind? _Tiny? Fifi?_ What the hell were you thinking?"

He shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed much to Jane's delight.

"Wasn't my choice, they came with the names from their former owner and he _was_ off his rocker."

"So what do I do to stop them eating me?" she asked and got up slowly. The turned their heads and snarled at her.

"Friend," Joker held out his hand to her but spoke to the dogs. He moved towards Jane and she reached out and gripped his hand tightly. "They can smell fear, Janey, so try not to be frightened of them."

"Well, you'd better douse me in perfume then, 'cause I image I'm reeking of it, good girls," she cooed as he drew her towards them and brought her hand towards them palm up.

"Boys," the Joker chuckled and watched as the dogs sniffed her hand and then began licking it. Jane laughed as it tickled and moving more confidently stepped forwards and began stroking their heads and generally petting them.

"You are beautiful, aren't you, boys?" she cooed and knelt, pleased when they promptly lay down and nuzzled her for attention. "And what an idiot to give you such stupid girly names," she cooed.

"What is it about females that make their voices change when presented with animals and babies?" asked the Joker in mock disgust.

Jane looked up at him and laughed as one of them promptly swiped her chin with its tongue. "Where did you get them? They're beautiful, can I really keep them?"

He sucked on his scars and pulled a face. "Let's just say I inherited them from the Chechan; they've been staying with a couple of his men who elected to work for me instead of being burnt to death; but I killed the last one this morning for being an asshole, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, too much information, just a yes or no, will suffice," Jane shot out quickly.

He chuckled darkly and came over to rub at the dogs heads. "Well, seeing as you're not terrified or allergic to them, then they'll stay. They'll make excellent guard dogs and if you take them with you when you go out without me, they'll protect you."

"Which one is which?" she asked and looked at the collars around their necks. "I want to get them their own beds and we'll need bowls and blankets and some chew toys for them to play with, oh and dog food and I'll need books."

"Ah, shit," he muttered. "Do what you want, just don't turn them into fluffy bunnies or I'll have to get rid of them."

"No." She put an arm around each dogs neck and looked up at him. "You couldn't do that; I won't make them fluffy I promise, I'll just love you, won't I?" she ended up talking to the dogs and rubbing her face into Tiny's fur while Fifi licked her hand.

"Books?" He suddenly picked up on her last request. "Why would you need books?"

"I've never had a dog before; I'll need to learn all I can about them so I can look after them properly."

"Janey, you walk them, you feed them and well… that's about it, hardly rocket science," he sneered.

"Well, just goes to show that you've never had a dog before either! They'll need vitamins and proper care, especially if we want to keep these beautiful shiny coats and cold noses."

"What _have_ I done?" the Joker muttered throwing his arms out to the sides as he crossed to shut the apartment door.

"Made me happy!" she called after him. "Thank you!"

"Fuck, now you've made me feel guilty," he complained and turned around. "I didn't deliberately get them for you, they're good guard dogs and they come with me when I need them. I didn't think when I shot Benny until Mark pointed out the dogs had no one to look after them, so I thought of you. And it's just another excuse to go back to the library, isn't it?"

"Well, I do have a few books I've finished and would technically be overdue had I borrowed them the legitimate way; so a trip to the library wouldn't hurt. Good idea of yours," she chuckled and got up to cross to where her book was lying tossed on the floor still.

"Technically over due?" he snorted and took his coat off. "Just remember that I draw the line at leaving late fees somewhere for the librarian to find." He saw Jane's face and rolled his eyes. "No, Janey, don't even think of it."

"Well, technically I didn't, you did. This would indicate that somewhere, in that rather delicious body of yours, there must be an honest bone."

"Well,_ technically_, Janey, I know you so fucking well, it was actually your thought before you had it."

"Oh… well see if you can think what I'm about to think now, if you're that clever," she called.

"Yup, got it, get your clothes off then, Janey… actually, we'd better lock the bedroom door behind us, not sure I want an audience."

"Opps, wrong, my thoughts were actually _"put the coffee pot on, I'm thirsty."_ Never mind, you can't be brilliant all the time."

"Fuck you," he laughed and reached out to flip the switch on the coffee pot.

"Here comes another thought…" she called with a giggle. "And no it has nothing to do with the bedroom or your inability to keep it zipped up and all to do with the cookie tin!"

"I'm living with a monster," he muttered. "Get your own cookies."

"Please?" she begged and settled down on the sofa with the book, already thumbing through to find her page.

"What's it worth?" he asked and looked across at where she was back into her book, her legs curled under her, the dogs settled at her feet. He rolled his eyes and reached for two cups and the cookie tin.

* * *

_Three days later_

"What a load of junk," Jane hissed and looked down at where the dogs were laying by the side of the front door. They wanted out, she'd learnt that much about them; when they wanted to go out they'd stay by the door or bark until she let them out or the Joker shouted at her to let them out.

"What is?" asked the Joker and slid a black reefer coat on over a black shirt and black jeans. "Are you coming?" His face was clean of paint and she knew he was going to walk the dogs. They would either take them in the car to the outskirts of town, or if time was short, to the broken down warehouses that littered the area.

"Have you read this?" she asked and held up the morning paper for him to see.

"Not yet," he answered and licked his lips. Jane could see his hair was still wet from a shower, it hung in limp waves around his face making him look a lot younger.

"Peter has given an interview to the Globe," she all but spat and shot off the breakfast bar stool to find her boots. She found them under the sofa while he read the article, sucking on his scars and making his peculiar popping noises all the time.

She put her boots on and the dogs realising they were about to go out got up and started wagging their stumps in excitement. She went towards them and they seemed to sense her mood because they came to wind themselves around her, rubbing their heads against her.

"You don't think I'm stupid, do you boys?" she cooed to them and rubbed their heads while she waited for the Joker.

"I wonder how much they paid him for that," the Joker murmured and taking the paper dumped it into the bin before coming over to her. "Don't worry about it, Janey."

"Oh, I'm not worried," she said crossly. "I'm just totting up my bank balance to see whether I've got your going rate for having him killed. Slowly."

"Ah, for you sugar, I'd do it for free," he chuckled and patted the dogs head before opening the door and letting them go skittering down the stairs.

She smirked up at him and let him push her through the door. "Thinking about it, he doesn't need to die. He can't help being an idiot," she murmured.

"He didn't know you very well either, did he?" he replied. "Likened you to a turtle, didn't he? Scared to come out of your shell, wouldn't say boo to a goose. He didn't know you at all, did he?" he laughed.

"Actually, he was spot on," she admitted and shrugged. "Benton affected me in more than one way. What you see now is more like I was, you given me that back, but when Peter knew me? I was still scared of my own shadow."

"I didn't give it back to you," he replied as they reached the ground floor. "You just uncovered it again, you never really lost who you were, it just got covered in a lot of shit from Benton."

"I'd love to do a reply to the Gotham," she said quietly. "Write a reply and tell them what really happened."

He was quiet for a minute and then he turned to her with a glint in his eye. "Go on then; make it your finest masterpiece of writing to date."

"Huh?" She looked around at where the dogs were playing tug of war with the rope. They went out the main entrance and the dogs came racing after them.

"What a hornet's nest you'd stir up then, girl," he chuckled. "I'd love to see Batsy and the Commissioner when it was revealed you were never kidnapped at all."

"You honestly think it would be printed?"

"Of course it would," he replied and she could see his mind working it over. "C'mon, we'll discuss it later." He grinned down at her and sticking his hands into his pockets he indicated with his head for her to go with him.

* * *

Jane knelt back in the bathroom and felt cold dread spear through her. For the sixth time in two days she'd lost every single thing she'd eaten. Apart from the deathly tiredness that would overtake her sometimes, she had nothing else wrong with her. At first she thought she'd been over doing it at the laptop again, or eaten something funny. But now she was beginning to get frightened.

"Are you okay?" came a voice from outside the bathroom door. "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm okay, I ate the tuna fish in the fridge and I think it was too old," she said shakily and stood up.

"I told you to chuck it out," he grunted and she heard him shuffle away from the door. "Serves you right for being a pig," he cackled and she closed her eyes. She got up and washed her face at the sink and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled the mirror to the side, revealing the medicine cabinet behind it and reached for a bottle of pills; at least they'd take her headache away. Her eyes fell on her sanitary box and her heart lurched into her toes and stayed there. She tried to calculate the last time she'd needed to use them and realised she couldn't remember. Cold dread filled every pore as she faced the very real possibility that she was pregnant. She closed the cabinet and turned to lean back against the sink. She covered her face with her hands and tried to think herself out of it, but she couldn't. She needed to know; one way or the other she needed to know. And if she was very lucky, she was fine and he would never have to know.

* * *

Jane managed to get a pregnancy test a lot easier than she anticipated. She'd needed to get some shopping anyway, so she'd taken the dogs and Jimmy and told the Joker she was going to the market. He'd muttered some reply, already deep into his designs and she'd slipped out relieved that he was not suspicious.

When she got back she could still hear him in his room so she called a hello, saying she'd be a minute and then disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

It took seconds to perform the test and what seemed like hours for the minute to pass. She had set the tube on the edge of the bath and stood in front of it, her eyes looking everywhere but at the two little windows. Finally she looked down and the result made her sink to her knees, groaning loudly in despair.

What on earth would he say? As if some internal link connected them, she heard him call out.

"Are you having a bath in there? You went in for a minute half an hour ago."

Jane's head shot up and she panicked. She stuffed the result and the packaging back into her purse and then hurried to the sink the wash her hands again.

"Janey," he sing-songed. "Are you naked in there?"

Jane blinked, pinched her cheeks to get some colour into them and unlocked the door.

"No, no nakedness in here," she said hurriedly and brushed past him to go into the bedroom.

"Janey," he stopped her with just one word. She turned to look at him and he frowned at her. He tilted his head down and licked his scars. "What's put the haunted look into your eyes, Janey?"

"Haunted?" she blinked at him and shook her head. "No, not haunted," she replied and mentally added, _"Just buggered."_

"Did you get into trouble?"

"What?" his question threw her and she blinked at him, oh yeah she was in a whole load of trouble.

"When you were out? Did something happen?"

She realised what he meant and shook her head. "No, oh, no, it was fine. I got pretty much what I needed," she said and backed away from him. He licked his lips at her unconscious moment and took a step towards her. She took two back and then turned and fled into the living room. He followed slowly, watching as she began tidying the cushions. The dogs watched lazily from where they were sitting in their baskets.

"Janey, don't make me work it out of you," he sighed. "Something happened, what is it?"

"Sit down," she said making an instant decision and he arched an eyebrow at her command.

"Pardon?"

"Look, I'm about to ruin our lives here, you might want to be sitting down for it," she said and her voice hitched.

"What?" his head lowered even more and she saw his hands flexing beside him but they held no knives.

"Just sit down will you!" she said sharply and her own legs gave out as she plopped to the sofa.

He stood over her, his shoulders were hunched and his face was dark and foreboding.

"Janey, spit it out," he commanded.

"Here, see for yourself." She slapped the purse into his stomach and then wrapped her arms around herself, her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him. Confusion showed on his face as he took the purse and opened it.

Jane felt the colour drain from her face as he looked from her to the purse. He put his hand inside and with his long, slim fingers drew out the test strip.

"What is this?" he asked and set it on the coffee table as he went back into her bag and drew out the box which told him exactly what it was.

"Ah," he said and read the side of the box before picking up the test and looking at the result windows. "Oh," he added and set them both down on the table along with her bag before sinking onto the sofa next to her.

"Oh," she said dryly and rocked slightly as she stared at the results.

"So, you're pregnant," he stated and sank back against the cushions. "And it's mine."

"Of course, it's yours!" she cried out and tried to get to her feet but his hand shot out and he gripped her wrist tugging her back down to sit closer to him.

"Don't get all irate, honey, I'm just thinking aloud," he said vaguely and turned to look at her fully. "Well, I suppose with the fact that we can't keep our hands off each other, that it was only a matter of time that this would happen."

"Only a matter…. You're not angry?" she asked him doubtfully.

"No, no, I don't think I am," he stated and blinked at her. "Why should I be?"

"Hold on, look, listen, this is a baby we're talking about here," she said and leant forwards slightly to see him properly.

"I am aware of what pregnancy means, Janey," he said dryly and watched her closely.

"Yeah, a baby, a small, clingy, crying, messy, heap of skin."

"And bones, you forgot the bones, oh and the rest of it that makes it…well, a baby," he chuckled and this time wasn't quick enough to stop her from jumping to her feet and moving away from him.

"This isn't funny!" she cried out and put her hands in her hair. "This is a disaster in the making!"

"How so?" he inquired and his voice went stone cold. "Did you think I'd be angry? That I'd throw you out? Demand an abortion? Slap you around a bit for being careless enough to get knocked up?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be overjoyed," she shot back and he was on his feet and gripping her upper arms before she could even think about it.

"Do you really think I'd treat you like that?" he demanded.

"No, of course not! That's not what frightens the life out of me," she replied.

"What does?"

"There's a baby in me, Joker," she said slowly and was taken aback by his grin.

"Yeah, I know, and I put it there," he said smugly. "Janey, I'm okay with it. I really am, after the shock wore off in about three seconds, it hit me. I even want this; I want us to be a family. You, me and the kid; oh, and the dogs."

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Joker!" she said crossly. "This is me and you we're talking about. I'm not cut out to be a mother, I can barely look after us let alone a baby, and then temper tantrumed toddler, to be followed by a bratty adolescent and then finally an out of control, angst ridden teenager."

"You've been watching too many day time shows," he said with disapproval. "Kids are only like that if they don't have the right backing they need at home. Although I do believe the toddler part remains true with every child. We'll cope."

"Cope? I'll be too buried in my books to remember to feed it and if it drops jam on your blueprints you'll dismember it!"

"Ah, thanks Janey," he said and shoved himself away from her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there. And you, of course, are riddled with scars and bruises from my repeated attacks on you when you annoy me, which you do frequently and in fact are doing now!"

Jane had the grace to look ashamed and he stepped back towards her and gripping the back of her head he pulled her closer to him.

"Is it so bad, Janey?"

"There's too much against us," she whispered. "What if one day whoever you've narked off at the time finds us? What if they take the baby? What are we going to tell it when it asks why daddy wears face paint and kills people for a living? What if one horrible day you don't make it home again, ever? What would I do then? Even if there is no baby what the hell would I do without you?"

"Janey, Janey, only the good die young, don't you know that?"

"It's not funny!" she repeated herself hotly. "Why must you joke about everything?" She ripped away from him but he caught her back again and turning pushed her down onto the sofa.

"Don't run from me," he growled. "Every time it gets slightly hard you turn tail and run. Well, you can't run from this because it's right there in you." He sank to his knees on front of her and placed his hand on her stomach low down, his fingers curling into her skin slightly.

"I can't do this," she said and he saw quite clearly the fear in her eyes.

"You won't be doing it alone, babe, I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take you away from me either. Janey, I rule this town now. I have control over most of the narrows, the Meroni's are no problem, Marcus doesn't know his ass from his elbow and by the time he finds his feet, I'll control him anyway. And the only other players in Gotham are the Triads and they don't touch me if I don't touch them. No one is going to mess with you or the baby." His eyes went to her stomach and his hand smoothed back and forth over her flat stomach.

"A baby, Janey; me, master of chaos, creator of anarchy has given you a baby. I want this baby, Janey." He looked at her but she was staring down at her stomach with a mix of terror and confusion on her face.

"And what if this kid experiences a life like we've had? Would you wish for it to have its face carved at fourteen? Or if it's a girl for her to be raped? Or for us both to die and leave it all alone?" Tears began to run down her face. "What can we offer this kid except death and destruction and bloody Gotham?"

"Nothing is certain and if the only way you'll live you're life is through certainty you may as well stop living now. The only certain thing, Janey, is that there is nothing written in stone. You can have this baby, we can bring it up together and it could be a success; or we can throw it all away on a "What if". I'm not willing to do that and I won't let you either. Listen, if someone had told me eighteen months ago that I would be here now I'd have knifed them for being stupid. Even after you wriggled your way into my brain I'd have laughed if you'd told me in a years time I'd be sitting here watching you tell me I was going to be a daddy. I had no reason to live past creating chaos; at any given point Batman could have killed me and at certain points I even wanted him to, just to give him that 'one bad day'. But now, now I do; I have you and now I have this kid to live for."

"You should want to live for yourself," she said quietly, her voice reflected her sadness at his words.

"Don't go feeling sorry for me, Janey, I don't want your pity, ever. Just don't." He shook his head and sucked on his scars. "You're fucking distracting me again," he grumbled and then nodded as he got back on track in his mind. "You'll be a fantastic mother, Janey, I know you will. You take better care of us than you think you do; besides don't most girls dream of this moment?"

"Er…no, I think most of them dream of the white wedding and dressing up in a meringue for the day."

"Huh?" he frowned at her and she shook her head.

"Meringue, what most wedding dresses look like," she supplied and with a shaky hand placed it over her stomach. "I never thought I'd have a baby, not even before I was raped. It never figured anywhere in my dreams."

"What did you dream of sugar?" he asked and slid his hand over hers.

"Writing," she said and smiled at him properly for the first time. "I've wanted to write for so long. Although being an archaeologist figured for the longest time as well, until I realised I'd have to spend most of the time covered in dirt and decaying bones. And before that there was my desire to be a prima ballerina, but I think most girls go for that at some point… that or horses and I was never fond of the smell of horses so that was never my goal. And then I was raped and I didn't even want to live for a long time."

"You've got where you wanted to go, babe. You've been published and will be again, count on it."

She grinned at him. "I kinda like the money it makes me too," she giggled.

"Ah, Janey, when are you going to learn, it's not about the money, and it should never be about the money."

"I know, but it does give me a buzz to know that if I see a pair of shoes I like I can buy them."

"Honey, you never buy shoes unless your current pair falls apart. Or is shoes code for the growing collection of books that I'm going to have to install more shelves for."

"Could be," she smirked and then she remembered just why they were sat there. "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay, Janey, believe me. If Sal Maroni and Gambol could have wives and children, so can I, especially as I'm a far better class of criminal than they were."

"Confident much," she smirked at him and took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves.

"Well, of course, why shouldn't I be?" he said in deadly earnest. Jane was now no longer sure which terrified her more: his confidence or the fact she was pregnant; all she knew was, that while he was obviously unperturbed, all she had was a feeling of uncertainty and impending doom.

* * *

"You lied to me," Ron stated softly and shook his head.

"Hey man, I didn't lie; I just didn't give you the whole truth. Look, you're asking me to give up the Joker, man. I might be many things but I'm not stupid!" Earl moved slightly sideways from where Ron stood. "You've got nothing on me now, man."

"Really?" asked Ron and catching him by the back of his jacket brought a packet from his own trousers. "What's this then?"

"Hey, that's placement! I didn't have that, you placed it on me!" Earl cried angrily.

"Tell it to the judge. With a record like yours, you'll die behind bars, Earl. I'm arresting you on possession of…."

"Hey, wait, wait!" Earl tried to wriggle out of his hold. "All right, all right, you win… look, he has got her in the narrows. There's a block right in the centre, _Hollow Lane_, it was marked up for demolition years ago. Word has it she's in there somewhere. But if you think you're going to be able to waltz in there you're more of a lunatic than he is!"

"And how can I be sure that you're being honest this time?" asked Ron quietly and stepped forwards towards him.

"Because I'm not stupid and you're more bent than a paperclip," Earl snorted mockingly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when the cops are more illegal that the crims." He shook his head in disgust. "Only Gotham."

"We have to do what we have to do to take scum like him off the streets," Ron said uneasily.

"Yeah? Is that what you tell yourself?" snorted Earl. "You've got to know where to draw the line though, don't you? Else you become no better than what you're fighting," Earl said.

"Get lost, Earl, and don't let me find you again," Ron said abruptly, Earl's words cut too close to the bone and Earl saw it. He laughed as he turned and made a run for it. His laughter rang for a long time in Ron's ears, before he shook his head and turned back to his car.

* * *

A/N: Okay, please don't crucify me. I know, I know, fluffy Joker doesn't cut it. But I don't think he was that fluffy with Jane and he does see in Jane a way to have a 'normal' family. Okay, shoot me, if it didn't work, but it's not over yet.

Please let me know how you feel about this chapter.

Thank you so much for taking me over 300 reviews…. I can't believe that you've all stayed with for so long. Thanks again and I do hope you like this.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Another chapter…. I hope you enjoy this one, I worked hard on it.

Chapter 20

The Joker cackled happily, just short of rubbing his hands together as he watched Roger Garcetti informing the reporter that he was no longer just acting as D.A. but that he was now the new District Attorney.

"You're happy," Jane observed.

"Oh, yes, things are almost back to the way they should be," he mumbled and then cackled again.

"Almost?" she repeated him and nibbled on her ginger biscuit. Ginger biscuits and cucumber seemed to be the only things she could keep down at the moment.

"Well, I mean you can never really go back, can you?" he said vaguely. "You can just try to recreate the past, but you can never go back. Forwards, forwards is the only way, with just a hint of the past. In this case, our hint of former glory is Garcetti, a dirtier D.A. the world has yet to see."

"I thought you didn't like corrupt politicians and cops?" She picked at the crumbs on her jumper and then stood up.

"I don't," he said in exasperation. "I don't. I don't like anyone, Janey. But I fail to see why you'd ask that? Of what relevance does it have to this?" He waved his hand at the TV and sucked on his scars as he lifted his eyebrows at her.

"You'd think by now that I would have learnt to just listen and not ask unanswerable questions, wouldn't you?" she murmured and crossed to her note pad at the table. "I was just curious as to why, if you don't like him, why you're glad he's back as D.A. that's all."

"What have you got there?" he asked, changing the subject when he saw her pick up the pad and hold it out to him. "A list of kiddy names? I already told you it's going to be called Silas."

"No, it's not a list of names," she scoffed scornfully. "It's the reply to the paper, and what if this just happens to be a girl in here. She's going to look mighty stupid running around with a boy's name, isn't she?"

"It's not a girl," he replied with immeasurable confidence making Jane snort at him.

"Lord, I hope it's a girl, just to see the look on your face!" she replied sharply.

"If it's a girl, it'll be packed off to an overseas boarding school; what use is a girl to me in my line of work?" He took the pad and smirked at her.

"What?" demanded Jane horrified.

"Joke," he sneered at her. "It's called a 'joke'."

"Ha ha ha, well, in that case, mister, your jokes suck," she said and pouted at him. "Besides, have you never heard the expression that 'many a true word is said in jest'?"

"I have indeed," he replied softly and began reading her reply.

Jane frowned at him and stepped forwards to peer up into his face. A bolt of insecurity flashed through her. "You were joking, weren't you?" she asked him quietly.

He didn't lift his head just looked up at her under his lashes and smirked wickedly at her. He arched one eyebrow and smacked his lips together before going back to her note pad.

"What kind of answer is that?" she prodded him verbally.

"The only one you'll get," he replied. "If you need any other," he murmured and cackled suddenly. "Janey, Janey, your tongue is sharper than a knife I swear it is. You're gonna stir up a whole nest of stings with this little rejoinder. Although I notice you're quite soft on our resident Commissioner, like him do we?" He took her pencil and began to scrub out some words and add his own scrawl over them.

"He's a good man; he's over-worked, most probably underpaid and extremely under appreciated," she said and stepped beside him to stand on tip toe and peer at his scrawled writing.

"Yeah? Well, more fool him for even trying to play games he doesn't understand."

"Have you considered that perhaps he's trying to make Gotham a better place for its citizens and their children?"

"Have you considered that I don't give a fuck?" he replied and handed her the pad and pencil back. "I'm going out and I'm taking the dogs," he said suddenly and moved away from her to pick up his purple overcoat.

"Out?" she blinked at his sudden decision. "That's sudden."

"Not really." He straightened his tie and whistled to the dogs, watching as they immediately left her side and went to him. "Don't go anywhere till I get back." He hunched his shoulders and checked his pockets, drawing out an assortment of knives and a gun before putting them back satisfied.

"And that will be?" she inquired quietly.

"When I come back," he snorted and glared at her flinging out his hands to the sides.

"Yeah, last time you said that, several days passed before I saw you again."

"Well, it should be sometime this side of midnight, maybe." He shrugged. "I don't know, do I? What the fuck does it matter when I get back anyway?" He stomped away from her shaking his head. The dogs went with him and he flung the door open and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, well excuse me for inquiring!" she yelled. "You can make your own meal when you get in then! And don't wake me up if it's late!"

The door opened and his painted face appeared around the corner, his eyes were narrowed and he was sucking on his scars. He screwed up his face and stepped back into the room, one of the dogs poked his head through by his knee and the Joker placed his gloved hand on its head and stroked it.

"Here, shut up," he said and dug into his pocket and then threw something at her.

He cackled when she automatically caught the box and he shook his head. "Could have been my knife, girl, couldn't it?"

"Yeah, well, if I don't catch it, how the hell do I throw it back at you?" she snipped back and glared at him. He laughed and shook his head again.

"I'll be back to put you to bed, sugar, don't worry!" he cackled evilly and went back out with the dog, shutting the door again.

Jane shook her head in amused exasperation, wondering just what she was doing again. She looked down at the box in her hand and frowned; it was a chocolate box. It was a bit battered on the corners and squashed on one side; it looked as if it had been in his pocket for awhile and she rather suspected it had and he'd forgotten about it. But then he never forgot anything. She smiled and turned back to sit on the sofa happily; he'd bought her chocolates. She lifted the lid and rolled her eyes; he'd bought her chocolates and eaten some of them himself. She looked at the pictures of which chocolate was which and saw he'd taken all the nut ones and two of the toffee ones. She lifted the paper covering and saw a sheet of notepaper with his scrawl on it.

"_Should be interesting to see how many you keep down, J."_

Jane pulled a face at his humour and set the box on to the table with a sigh. His moods were unpredictable at best, but sometimes she just couldn't seem to keep up. He was reasonable one minute and then he'd just seem to change and curl up inside.

She reached for her pad and tried to decipher his scrawl. He'd marked the section were she was commenting on not understanding why Gotham PD were allowing people to think she was kidnapped because it had disturbed Peter. She'd written that Peter was a good, honest, kind man and it was most unfair and dishonest to deceive him in this way and make him worry for her when, in fact, she was perfectly all right. Jane squinted at where he'd scrubbed out the words "a good, honest, kind man," and scribbled, "So good and kind he wouldn't stop when you needed him to."

Jane frowned and scratched at her head with her pencil, sighing loudly. He remembered what she'd told him; of course he'd remembered, she snorted mentally. A sudden thought occurred to her that had her reaching for her cell phone quickly.

"_Peter is not on a level with Benton," _she tapped quickly. "_Don't punish him."_

She tapped quickly and sent it, waiting anxiously for the reply. Several minutes passed before her phone beeped a reply. She snatched it up and read it quickly.

"_I won't touch him as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."_

Jane frowned and tapped back quickly.

"_Define your idea of stupid."_ She wondered just what his idea of stupid was.

"_The_ _Bat Man," _came the fast reply making her laugh. A couple of seconds later another text came back.

"_Relax, Janey, and leave me alone for awhile, I'm busy."_

She pulled a face at the phone and set it down on the table and took a chocolate.

* * *

The Joker looked at the man and tilted his head to one side.

"What, ah, what have you got to tell me then?" He sucked on his scars and indicated with his eyebrows for the man to speak.

"Nothing, honest," he said shakily and then cleared his throat. His hands were tied behind his back and there was a gash on his face that dripped blood down his chin.

"Really? There's no news to tell me? Well, that's, um, that's rather odd; see one of my boys has quite reliably informed me that you've been talking."

"No, No, I haven't, honest, no, not me!" The man was practically on his knees, sweat dripped from his face as he hunched forwards.

"Not at all?" the Joker stepped forwards; the glint of the overhead lighting caught the blade in his hand.

The man whimpered and dropped to his knees; the Joker rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to you. Yet," he added the last word, his voice dropped to such a low octave it was almost too low to hear; but the man at his feet did.

* * *

Peter Styles lifted his hand and caught the attention of the man before he could enter the building.

"Detective Day?" he called out as he went towards the stopped man. "I'm sorry to hold you up. Peter, Peter Styles, I used to be…"

"I know who you are," Ron interjected and accepted the man's hand briefly. "I read your story in the Globe."

"I take it she still hasn't been found." Peter shook his head and fumbled in his pocket for a match to light the cigarette in his mouth. "Stupid question," he muttered.

Ron held out a lighter and Peter lit up with a nod of thanks. He took a deep drag and let the smoke go slowly.

"If she'd been found it would be all over the papers. Look, let me be straight, what's going on? I know that you keep things quiet when you're working a case, but from what I've read on this madman he doesn't take hostages. What's going on?"

"What do you think?" Ron asked quietly and turned to stand beside him looking out over the plaza that stretched ahead of them. He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched the day to day life of Gotham race past him.

"I don't know what to think; I mean, I'm not an idiot; well no more than the next person," he gave a self-deprecating laugh and took another drag. "But I'm fairly confident that Gordon was not telling the whole truth. Melissa, she's the reporter who I worked with on the story, she said she's covered the Joker extensively and this is completely out of character for him. What's happening? What's really happening? I saw the court case, heard she'd fed him in Arkham. Is she really kidnapped?"

Ron looked at him and tilted one eyebrow up and rocked back on his heels. "I can't discuss the case. Technically, I'm not even on the case anymore."

"You can nod," Peter said quietly. "That's not talking is it?"

"No, no it's not." Ron looked at him sideways and grinned slyly. "But then it wouldn't take much for my superiors to realise the "unnamed source from the PD" was me."

"Won't go that far," Peter said quickly. "I'm not here to sell a story to the paper; I just want to know if all this worry is needless."

"You care for her still?"

"Yes, no, I… well, only in a fond memories kind of way." He frowned and ground the cigarette out under his heel. "Well, some of them are fond," he added ruefully.

"What in particular did you want to know?" asked Ron carefully. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over at where the remains of the Grand were still being demolished, City Hall was in such the same way and it burnt at his heart.

"Did he take her by force?"

Ron shook his head very slowly, turned and shrugged at him sadly. "She had us all fooled."

"She's involved with him?" The shock on Peter's face would have been laughable if it hadn't cut Ron up inside. He nodded this time and watched as Peter shook his head in disbelief before laughing.

"You're kidding me. No, you're not, are you?" He watched the very small shake of his head.

"I…"

"Was she really the way you described her?" Ron asked suddenly. "She was always so together when I saw her; she'd hate to be touched, but she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind."

"She was scared of her own shadow. I don't see how she could even entertain the thought of being with such a monster when she'd freeze with every fucking touch I gave her." It was clear to hear the bitterness in Peter's voice.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quickly. "Sorry for this whole fucking mess."

"Why the elaborate story?"

"People already had empathy for her because of the details that came out in the trial. It was the general consensus that they might be more willing to look out for her if they felt sorry for her than if they realised she was… well, y'know."

"And by finding her, you'll find him," Peter said slowly and by the small smirking curve to Ron's lips he knew that was exactly what they had hoped for. "But he's going to keep her closely guarded if he cares… is it possible he can actually care for her? The man's a psycho! How can he possibly have feelings?"

Ron's smirk twisted slightly and he shrugged again. "He is human, after all, not a machine and we all fall sometimes; even the most evil of us fall eventually."

"Love? You think he's fallen in love with her? Jane? No, surely not, she's… she's… well, she's just Jane, not exactly a glamorous gangster's moll, is she?"

Ron rocked back on his heels again and let his head fall back as he stared straight up at the small square of sky above his head.

"Maybe that's the attraction," he mused more to himself.

"She won't be able to keep up with him," Peter said sadly. "He'll get bored of her or he'll get annoyed with her and he'll slit her throat. I don't understand why she's doing this."

Ron looked sideways at him and lifted his eyebrows but didn't speak.

"Thanks for talking to me," Peter said rather vaguely and took a deep breath that almost morphed into a cough before he caught it.

"Those'll kill you, y;know," Ron's voice was laced with humour as he nodded at the cigarette Peter took out of his packet.

"If the Joker doesn't get me first," he replied and let Ron light him up again. "He's probably read what I wrote about her."

Ron's eyes widened and then he shook his head. "He won't bother with you if you don't make a direct interference."

"Oh, I won't be interfering," Peter laughed. "In fact, it seems a little harsh, but I'm glad I know the truth now. I can put it to rest and forget it, until she winds up dead in a river somewhere. I'll deal with that then."

Ron winced and put the lighter into his top pocket. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully not," Peter said with very little conviction in his voice.

* * *

The Joker slid the knife very slowly into the terrified man's mouth and smacked his lips together in satisfaction.

"Now come on, Earl, you can tell me the truth," the Joker purred and licked his lips, watching as the man didn't dare say anything in case the blade cut his skin.

"See, there's something that belongs to me in the narrows that I want kept safe and I've made all sorts of, ah, provisions," His eyes flicked upwards as he spoke, his hand curled into the back of Earl's head. "Yes, provisions that my belongings remain safe. I know everything," he spat the word at Earl. "That goes on in my area and this is _my_ area, Earl."

He drew the knife from his mouth quickly, nicking the corner; he let go of his head and stood back as Earl crumpled to the floor completely unable to get up. The Joker cracked his head to the side as he looked over at where the dogs were standing by Jimmy.

"Perhaps it's escaped your memory, Earl," the Joker spoke softly as he stepped away from Earl, the knife in his raised hand still. "Drugs will muddy the mind considerably, perhaps it just needs a nudge," he whispered.

He turned on his heel and kicked savagely at Earl's stomach. The man howled in pain and curled in on himself; the dogs set up a frenzied barking while Jimmy watched motionlessly.

"Did that help?" asked the Joker casually and hunched down beside him. He gripped a handful of Earl's hair and yanked his head back painfully to look up at him. "Hmm? Did it?"

"He was gonna bang me up, he was setting me up. Was planting a bag of dope on me, I didn't…" The man began to babble anxiously.

"Mean to grass me up?" the Joker pouted at him and tsked as he sucked on his teeth.

"I… I…. I'm…"

"Sorry?" the Joker tilted his head and considered him carefully, his tongue flicking over his lips. "Who was it and what did you tell him?"

"I don't know his name; I've dealt with him before. We all have round here; he's a detective but dirtier than a whore." Earl's tongue moved freely as the Joker slid the knife down his cheek with his free hand; not deep enough to cut, but enough to show his intent.

"A detective?" The Joker smirked; he'd already figured who was snooping around. "And what did you tell him?"

Somehow Earl's face became even whiter as the full extent of his actions sank in.

"You told him where to find her, didn't you?" the Joker spoke softly, but his voice had gone as cold as ice. He saw the truth in Earl's eyes before the man could even think about how to response.

"You wanna know something, Earl?"

The man stared at him with huge eyes, glassy with terror, as the Joker put his mouth beside his ear and whispered his next words.

"You should have let him send you down."

Earl's eyes went wide as the import of his words sank in and then widened even further when the Joker stood up and kicked the heel of his shoe and a blade shot out of the toe. He flinched back but the Joker had already sent a kick straight to his face.

* * *

Jane was sifting through the medicine cupboard when she heard the pattering of doggy paws through the living room. She smirked and looked out through the open door at where the dogs came towards her, stumps wagging happily.

"Hello, boys, did you have a nice time with daddy?" she cooed and obligingly scratched behind their ears, earning a hand wash with their tongues.

"I am not their fucking daddy," came an unhappy snarl. "I wish you'd fucking stop with that shit."

"Yeah?" She smirked and turned back to rinse her hands under the tap and go back to sorting through the cabinet. "Better get used to it though; there's gonna be a little person whose going to want to call you that soon."

"No, it'll call me sir, or boss," he replied and stepped behind her, watching her. He slid his hands onto her hips and bent to nip at her ear. "Or even Master."

"Yeah, right," she replied scornfully and found the painkillers she was looking for.

"What's up?"

"Headache," she replied and turned to bottle to read the label. "Listen, I've been reading…."

"Reading? Oh, now we're all fucked," he snorted and his hand went over her shoulder and plucked a packet from the shelf of the cabinet.

"Funny," she muttered and squinted at the tiny writing. "Oh, bloody hell, I can't take these either. Do you realise how much stuff I can't have now and I read that I'm supposed to be taking some sort of Folic Acid supplement."

"Folic what?" he asked and tapped the packet on the lid of the bottle. "I thought these things were fail safe."

Jane looked up at her packet of the pill and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, the way I understand it, only abstinence is fail safe. I read the packet and I missed a few when Crane… just after… well, and also the doctors gave me antibiotics in the hospital and that pretty much wipes out the pill for several days. I do believe, if my addition is correct, I got caught the first time you brought me here."

"Yeah?" He stepped away from her and went back out of the room, taking his coat off as he went; Jane followed him still clutching the bottle of painkillers.

"You really aren't angry about this are you?" She followed him into the bedroom and watched as his jacket joined his coat on the bed and he started rolling his sleeves up.

"It's action/reaction, babe, not a lot you can do now," he murmured. "It makes me think about that saying _'locking the stable door after the horse has bolted'_. Kinda pointless going over 'what if's'; and I can tell you abstinence is just not on the cards, Janey, it's the only decent thing we have going." He sat on the bed and reached forwards to undo his shoes. "That was a joke, by the way. You do need to see someone though and I've given the matter a bit of thought. I'm going to be taking you to see Doc West."

"Who?"

"He's probably the only doc in Gotham I'd trust you with. He's treated some of the boys when I haven't finished with them yet and he's worked for Maroni; in other words he knows when to keep his mouth shut and his retirement pension account open."

"When is this?"

"Tomorrow, I'll take you tomorrow. Oh, you might as well consider packing."

"What?" She blinked at him in shock.

"Well, we can't stay here, too many flights of fucking stairs to go carting a kid up. I've got somewhere in mind, so don't panic, you'll even have a garden in this place."

"Move? Again?" she asked and sank on the stool at the vanity table. "Not yet, surely."

"No time like the present, sugar," he replied casually. "I'll have Jimmy and Mark move you out in two days. Can you pack that quick or do you want me to have them help you?"

"Two days?" she stared at him. "That's a bit sudden. I like it here."

"Bricks and mortar, sugar, it's just a building. Although I have to say this place is the first place I'd call home since… well, fuck me, I can't remember the last time."

"Hold on, hold on!" Jane threw up her hands. "I'm not giving birth just yet, there's weeks and months before that happens. Why does it have to be instantaneous?"

"Two days is hardly instantaneous," he said dryly and leant back on his elbows; one eyebrow went up and he sucked on his scars.

"It is compared to probably six months," she snapped out. "I don't want to move! I can manage a baby up the stairs."

"Yeah? And how about temper tantrumed toddler, buggy, a million bags of books from the library and the dogs?"

"Well, Mark will have the buggy and Jimmy will have the books," she replied quickly.

"Oh, yeah and the kid'll be strapped to the back of Tiny. Good idea!"

"Ha, bloody ha," she sneered and kicked out at his leg with her foot gently. She regarded his scornful smirk and frowned. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Unlike you, you mean," he replied. "That's why men were gifted with the brains and women the boobs," he cackled.

"Yeah? Well it's just a shame that men chose to sit on their brains, isn't it?"

He cackled in delight and threw his head back to laugh up at the ceiling.

"Seriously, you've really thought this through, haven't you? I'm still trying to get over the whole "Oh, bloody hell, there's a baby growing inside me" and you're onto college courses, aren't you?"

"Not sure they run courses on City Demolition and Chaotic Order, but I can teach it pretty much what it needs to know to get on in life."

"Chaotic Order? That's a paradox, you can't have one with the other."

"Of course you can," he snorted as if she was a rather slow four year old. "Listen, sugar, once again you've thoroughly confused a rather simple issue here; you're moving in two days."

"No," she whined. "Please? Not two days."

"Two days, sugar, now if you've finished whinging I'm famished."

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him and stood up, kicking his shoes as she went. She looked down at where he'd left them lying on the floor and nudged them under the bed. She hesitated and frowned before bending slightly to peer at them.

"You've got… oh, gross!" She jumped back and swallowed quickly as her stomach nosed dived into her boots. "Joker, you have blood on your shoe."

"Really?" he asked nonchalantly and sat up to shrug at her. "It's been a busy day."

"You have blood on your shoe!" she said again slowly and backed away from them.

"They aren't going to jump up and eat you," he cackled and leant forwards to pick up the shoe he knew must be the offending one due to the blade concealed in the end. "Ah, yeah, that would be Earl's fault."

"Who?" Jane quickly corrected herself feeling slightly nauseous. "No, no, never mind, just… I don't know, can't you clean it off or something?"

"Maybe the dogs could lick it clean for me."

"NO!" she shrieked and covered her mouth with her hand. "You can't do that!"

He looked up at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes and got up slowly.

"It's probably best not to tell you what I use them for, isn't it."

"Don't!" She shut her eyes and moved her hands to her ears. "Please, just don't. I don't want to know, don't give me images that will taint how I view them."

He looked at her with her face screwed up, her eyes tightly shut and her hands clapped over her ears and took pity on her.

"No, sugar, they're just guard dogs for me," he lied convincingly with a cackle as he went out of the room with the shoe in his hand.

"Thank god," Jane breathed and followed him out. "Do we really have to move?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," he muttered and rinsed the end of the shoe in the bathroom sink.

"Why?" she asked him. "And don't give me any crap about the stairs this time."

He looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked at her. "This was just temporary, Janey, till I got something better and watch your mouth, I'm sensitive."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked refusing to let him distract her.

"In case the 'something better' didn't turn up," he replied simply and dropped the now clean shoe onto the floor.

"But it has?"

"Yup!" he smacked his lips together and leant back against the sink and crossed his arm and legs. "So, sugar, what have you been up to while I've been out having fun?"

"Having my own fun," she replied and leant one hip against the doorframe.

He lowered his head slightly and looked up at her an evil smirk on his face. "Wanna have some fun now?"

She lifted one hand and inspected her nails. "Can't. I've got a headache," she breezed and smiled sweetly at him before pushing herself away from the door.

"I can rub it better," he drawled and her stomach flipped at his words. She grinned as she went towards the kitchen, knowing he was following her.

"Yeah, cept it's not my head you'd be rubbing, is it?" she threw over her shoulder. He was behind her, his hands in his pockets, his face paint smeared badly and his face wicked.

"I wasn't aware you could get headaches in other parts of your body," he replied with a smirk. He came right up to her and leant his head forwards till he could sniff at her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the skin under her ear.

"You want something to eat? I can re-heat what I made earlier," she said trying hard to keep the timbre of desire from her voice but failing completely.

"What did you make?" he asked his voice was low and deep and right beside her ear. He wasn't physically touching her but she could feel the heat from his body he was so close.

"Meat…" The dogs suddenly scrambled from their beds letting out a low pitched snarl. The Joker moved back from her instantly and before she could even turn she heard him release the safety from his gun.

"Get into the bedroom, Janey, and stay there," he hissed and she obeyed without another word. She pulled the door too and then stood to one side where she could see through the crack. She watched as the Joker stood to one side of the front door and then quickly unlatched it and let it slam open against the wall. The dogs flew through the door without so much as a bark, only the low pitched snarling that sent cold chills down Jane's back. She watched as the Joker raised his gun and went out through the door and disappeared. She heard a single gun shot go off and then complete and utter silence.

Jane didn't know how long she stood there, shaking, as she waited for the Joker to return. It might have been seconds, it might have been hours; all she knew was that she couldn't get the image of the Joker being shot out of her mind.

She looked around the bedroom and seeing nothing that would help her she moved quietly and cautiously out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw the knife block the Joker had there but she refused to use; she looked away and her eyes fell on the iron skillet that was on the stove top. She picked it up and holding it with two hands like a baseball bat she made her way to the open door. She held her breath and looked out carefully; it was quite and empty. She whistled lowly but neither of the dogs answered and she felt cold dread slice through her. She cautiously made her way down the stairs to the floor below where she knew Mark and Jimmy were staying. The door was open wide and no one answered her calls; she made her way through the door and puffed out her breath at the absolute mess the place was in. Empty take-away boxes and cans littered every available surface and most of the floor. Guns and other fire arms were scattered around and Jane thought she'd landed in some sort of bad horror movie at the array of other weapons she could see. Blinking and trying hard not trip over anything she checked each room, almost gagging when she peeked into the filthy toilet. The place was completely empty so she went back out and pulled the door on the latch behind her; glad to be leaving the absolute hell they'd made of the place.

She carried on down the stairs, taking them two at a time, her hands still clenched around the handle of the skillet. She was out of breath and sweaty by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs and not even thinking of her own safety she went out of the main entrance. She blinked at how dark outside it was, only the overhead lights gave any light and they were flicking on and off imtermitantly.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" came a voice that she knew all too well.

"Oh, thank god, I'd thought you'd been shot!" she cried out; her eyes grew used to the dark and she saw him stood with Mark and Jimmy. All of them were still holding their guns and looking at her in a mixture of surprise and amusement; well Mark and Jimmy were, the Joker was glaring at her in annoyance.

"Which part of 'stay there' confused you?" he demanded.

"The part where you…" Jane suddenly remembered what he'd said about not standing up to him in front of his men and bit her tongue literally.

"And what were you thinking of doing with that?" he stepped closer to her and tilted his head to the side, watching the effort she was making in not replying sarcastically to him.

"I…" Jane rolled her eyes and went red in face; she hadn't realised just how hard it would be to not spit back at him and she could see that he saw it too.

"Hmm?" he goaded her and began circling her slowly. "Going to fry them to death were you?"

"No, I was going to hit them with it," she said quietly.

"Ah…" he cackled mercilessly and stopped behind her. "Oh, of course, and a little bit of a thing like you, could quite easily have taken a two hundred pound man down with just a skillet."

"Is that who it was?" she gasped. "Two hundred pounds? What did he want? Did you get him? Where's the dogs?"

"No." He rolled his eyes and hunched forwards till his mouth was close to her ear. "No, it wasn't a two hundred pound man, I was hypothesising," he said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you hypoth…" she ground to a halt just catching the sarcasm before it could escape her lips.

"Hmm?" His tongue flicked out and licked her ear before he moved away from her, taking the skillet from her limp hands as he brushed past from her. He looked around him again and frowned. "I want this place watched 24/7, got it?" he spat at Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded and looked around when he heard the sound of the dogs returning. They bounded to a halt beside the Joker and then moved to flank Jane and she patted both dogs, hunching down to kneel between them.

"Go back upstairs, Janey and take the dogs," he muttered looking around him.

"What is it?" she asked sensing his sudden change in mood.

"Get the fuck back up those stairs!" he suddenly roared at her making the dogs snarl low in their throats. He looked back at them and his eyes widened before he looked at Jane.

"They're your dogs, Janey," he said quietly. "Calm them down."

Jane frowned, unsure what he meant but she laid her hands on the dog's heads and petted them firmly as she stood up again. "Sshh, its ok now, quiet down."

The dogs stopped snarling but they still remained beside Janey.

"Fuck me," Mark whispered and stared down at the dogs.

"What is it?" she whispered confused now.

"The dogs are yours," the Joker muttered his eyes on the dogs. "Sit," he said firmly and laughed loudly when the dogs sat and Jane promptly got back to her knees as well.

"Not you," he chuckled. Mark and Jimmy laughed and Jane went fire-red and got to her feet again, but the dogs remained sitting.

"Yeah, well you didn't make that clear!" she hissed out totally mortified by her mistake. "I didn't know what you were doing, what are you doing anyway? Of course the dogs are mine, you gave them to me," she bit back, not even thinking about holding her tongue in her embarrassment.

"Yeah, but they will protect you to the death," he replied ignoring her biting tone. "They'd protect _you_ against _me_ if they thought they had to."

Jane digested his words and blinked at him when she realised what he meant. "You mean they'd attack you if you attacked me."

"I just raised my voice to you and they were warning me off you," he chuckled and reached out to let the dogs sniff his hands before he petted their heads. "They'll obey me, but they are yours. Probably because you baby them," he muttered in disgust.

"I do not baby them, I just look after them, don't I, babies?" she crooned down at them and was rewarded with an affectionate tongue washing.

"See?" He threw his hands in the air. "I can't even have a good fight with you now and not risk being mauled to death by them too. Ah, fuck what have I done?"

"Don't get rid of them," she suddenly cried and protectively drew them to her with their collars. They struggled a little but then settled down.

"No, it's nothing I can't handle," he replied disgruntled.

Jane looked at the dogs and turned to go back up the stairs, she made a low whistling noise and without even looking to the Joker they followed her obediently.

"Jesus, boss, how did that happen?" Mark asked in confusion.

"She told you," Jimmy replied. "She looks after them. That kind of dog if you treat it right will protect you to the death. If the Chechan hadn't kept his dogs half starved most of the time they'd have died to protect him, instead of eating him." He snorted with laughter.

"I look after them too," the Joker whined and threw his hands out at either side.

"They won't hurt you unless she tells them to or they really think you're harming her," Jimmy answered. "And they would protect you too, they do protect you. It's just if it comes to the two of you, they'll choose her."

"When did you get to be such an authority on dogs," Mark demanded with a snort.

"When I was roped in to look after those two with Richie and Pedro." He named the two men that had originally been working for the Chechan. "I knew they'd not do it right, and I wanted to know what I was dealing with, so I read up a bit about it first."

"Ah, fuck, not another book freak," the Joker interjected and shook his head. "Just make sure we don't get a repeat of this afternoon or they'll be chewing on you."

"No, boss," they replied in harmony and watched as the Joker went back inside muttering to himself.

* * *

By the time Jane reached the top, the dogs were already up there and the Joker had almost caught up, the skillet still in his hand.

"Yeah, you're laughing at me now, aren't you?" she crooned and he knew she was talking to the dogs. He frowned and sped up till he was right behind her.

"We've got a problem with those dogs, Janey," he said quietly.

"No, we haven't. We've discussed it, haven't we, boys?" she crooned again. "I told them that they are under no circumstances to turn on you, I told them that daddy just gets a bit angry at times but that you won't hurt me."

"I fucking will if you insist on calling me their daddy!" he spat angrily but was pleased to see the dogs give no reaction to his tone of voice.

"See? I just told them you had anger management issues and that you don't mean it."

"Anger management?" he prodded her rear with his index finger making her shoot up with a cry. "I do not have anger management issues, Janey. Do you have to demean me in front of the fucking dogs as well?"

"I'm just getting my own back," she said sweetly and went through the door.

"For what?" came his husked voice from behind her.

"For deliberately goading me down there." She threw back over her shoulder at him and went into the kitchen.

"Ah, but I was impressed with your restraint." He grinned and watched as the dogs went to settle in their baskets again.

"What was it?" she asked and looked at him. "Who was out there?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly and replaced the skillet on the stove. "They got away really quickly. I don't know how they moved that fast, but the dogs couldn't catch them."

"Is this part of the reason why you're moving me on so fast?" she asked astutely and turned to look at him properly.

"Ah, fuck, Janey. It's times like these I wish you were dumb," he muttered.

"And I'm assuming you mean dumb as in stupid and not dumb as in can't talk?"

"Both would be good actually," he said suddenly and his wicked smirk told her he was winding her up again.

"And are you wishing to eat your tea or wear it?" she inquired sweetly.

"How could you possibly think of treating me that way?" he smirked and stepped closer to her. "I treat you really good, I bought you chocolates," he pointed out.

"And ate most of them before you gave them to me," she linked her arms around his neck and kissed his smeared cheek quickly.

"See? Looking after you again," he said wickedly. "I don't know much about women and being pregnant but I do know you can't eat nuts and shellfish, so I ate them, the nutty ones that is, not the shellfish ones." He nibbled at her ear and felt her squirm against him in delight.

"Then I thank you most profusely," she whispered in his ear and laughed when he lifted her up with his arms around her waist and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him with his boot. "Aren't you hungry?" she giggled as he lowered her to the bed and himself on top of her.

"Yes, but you've got to get your priorities right, girl," he muttered in her ear. "I fuck you first, then we eat."

"Good order," she murmured. "How did you know about the nuts?"

"Day time tv," he replied and nipped at her ear again. "Now shut up, I'm kinda busy here."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for taking awhile. I hope the next update won't be so long. There's a nod to the rather excellent 'Can't get you out of my head' story by J-Horror Girl. If you read her story you'll spot it. Thank you so much for all the replies, reviews and PM's you've sent me. They keep me going. I hope you all had a great weekend.

Suddenly the dogs came bounding back up the street and it diverted them all.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, I'm sorry it's been so long. Life has caught up and run me over at the moment. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I thought I'd throw it out there to you and see what you think. If you hate it, let me know.

Chapter 21

Jane sat back from the box and sighed. She liked this place; it was the nicest home she'd ever had and she was moving on, again. She'd never moved so much in such a short space of time and it was unsettling her. She was unhappy about it, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sway the Joker once he was so set on something.

She could hear him in his room packing up his stuff and swearing loudly as it obviously wasn't going as well as he'd liked. Jane slid the last of her book collection into the box and closed the lid. In actuality it hadn't taken her long to pack up; she still didn't have much in the way of things and what she did have she'd packed easily in a couple of hours.

She still didn't know where she was going and she was a little worried that maybe he didn't know either. Sighing she got up and went to stand in the open door way of his room. He was stood in the middle of the room staring down at his own pile of boxes, muttering to himself so quietly she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"So, this 'some place better' where exactly is it?" she asked him quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing his patterned shirt, but no tie and no waistcoat, and his braces were connected to black jeans instead of his purple pinstripes. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was its usual green tinted mess.

"Do you actually know where it is or are you just not telling me?" She tried again, her voice a little sharp. His foot tapped on the floor and she knew he was in a foul mood but she wasn't frightened of him.

"Of course I know," he spat and rounded on her. His head was down and his face was completely clean of paint as he stared at her; his hair falling over one eye.

"Do I get to know before I get there?" she asked him and leant one hip against the doorframe and folded her arms.

"It's in Courtlands," he replied and tilted his head, his tongue probing his scars.

"Courtlands?" Jane frowned and racked her brains as to where that was again. "Is that in Old Gotham?"

"Yeah, just on the edge," he replied quietly.

"So we're still in the narrows," she added needlessly and he nodded at her.

"But we're not in Crime Alley anymore," he smirked at her.

"Ah, well, that's blown my idea then," she sighed.

"And your idea was?" He arched as eyebrow at her and sucked on his scars.

"A little place on the Med' somewhere," she replied half seriously. "A little Greek Island or failing that, a chalet in the Swiss Alps. Or even, if push came to shove, I could have slummed it in Venice; might even have got to know Casanova."

"You'd find that hard considering he's been dead two hundred years or so," he returned.

"Well, he must have quite a few descendants, considering how many wild oats he must have sown during his days."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, sugar, but the Med is definitely out, I burn in the sun." He ticked off on his fingers as he went. "Greek Island, ditto, Swiss Chalet in the Alps, you hate the cold and I hate the snow, get enough of it here and, oh yeah, slumming it in Venice is definitely off as I'd be constantly making sure you _didn't_ meet any modern day Casanovas and it's too far to commute back to here. Sorry, sugar, you'll have to make do with Old Gotham."

"Ah, well, a girl can't have everything I guess," she chuckled and shook her head.

"You finished packing up then?" he asked her and turned back around to open a cardboard box on the table.

"Yeah, pretty much," she sighed. "What will happen to this place?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Some of the boys might take it over; I don't know yet, why."

"You're moving us on so quickly because of last night, aren't you?" she said and crossed to hold the lid of the box open while he stuffed his papers inside. "Who was it? Was it Batman?"

He looked up at her and frowned. "What makes you think it was Batman?"

"You said whoever it was moved really fast; he's the only one I know who can go fast like that."

"No, it wasn't our caped rodent," he snorted and sealed the box with tape. He dropped it onto the floor and crossed to the packing cases. "Jimmy found tire tracks this morning, whoever it was, was just lucky. They must have been half way down the stairs before I even opened the door. They were in their car and away before I got down."

"Who would do that?" she asked and held open another box as he began packing up what looked like surveillance equipment.

She could hear him sucking on his scars and she thought at first he wasn't going to answer her, but then he started to speak quietly.

"Your old friend, loverboy, has been poking around looking for you. He found you and got lucky in getting away."

"What? You mean Ron? You think Ron has been here?" Her voice showed her surprise.

"Why does that surprise you?" he asked her and looked up at her, his dark eyebrows arched wickedly.

"Well, if Ron were here, the entire SWAT team would also have been here," she said firmly. "Gordon would also have been somewhere and Ron wouldn't have run away, he'd have tried to take you down. Especially if he knew you'd know it was him."

"Run that last line by me again with a little more added; never thought I'd live to see the day where you didn't talk enough," he chuckled.

"Ha, ha," she said flatly. "What I mean is Ron is not stupid." She ignored his raised eyebrow and loud snort. "If he knew you were in here, he wouldn't blow it by running away. He'd have brought the entire police force with him and busted that door down. It can't have been Ron; he'd have known you would figure it out, to what point and purpose would it have been then? He's not accomplished anything, _if_ he even knew where to find you."

"He knew," came the firm reply. "Someone talked and he listened."

"No, he'd not have turned up here without a back-up unit. He would realise that he would loose any chance of getting at you. No, it wasn't Ron; I don't think it was even a person. The dogs will pick up anything they don't consider normal. It's more likely the squalor that Mark and Jimmy live in, has finally reached an evolutionary level, and something unearthly has hatched from the depths of the mire."

"What?" he pulled a face at her. "What the fuck are you on about now?"

"Have you not seen inside that place? I've seen and smelt cleaner landfill sites," she snorted and shuddered as a mental image of their bathroom flashed before her eyes. "Some micro biotic life form has evolved from the recesses of their grime encrusted flooring and it's going to terrorise Gotham as we know it. Two days from now it'll have the entire narrows under its control. We'll be zombies; flesh eating, mindless zombies. First the narrows and then Gotham central; it'll be in all the news papers and on the TV; we'll go global and the whole world will watch as the government enacts a code red, or whatever it's called, and they'll nuke Gotham while the rest of the world looks on in saddened, but morbidly excited, curiosity."

"I do believe my cell is still empty in Arkham; I think I should check you in," he said dryly and shook his head as Jane smirked at him.

"What do you think? Should I give up romance and try for sci-fi?"

"I think you should shut the fuck up and get back on track. Fucking hell, woman, just how does your brain get from loverboy poking his nose in to us all turning in to zombies?"

"I'm just gifted that way," she shrugged with mock innocence. "Ah, relax, it wasn't Ron looking for you, I'm sure of it."

"And I know it was," he corrected her firmly. "But it's not just me he's after; he wants you too."

"Now who's fantasizing?" she said archly.

"Don't kid yourself, sugar," he said with asperity. "Do you want to know the reason why he turned tail and ran, instead of trying to take us down?"

"Go on then," she said dryly.

"Because he's working alone on this one," he said quietly. "Your precious Commissioner didn't even know he was here."

"I think I ought to introduce you to my publishers, your imagination is just as far fetched as mine," she snorted dryly.

"Fuck you," he snapped and she saw he was deadly serious and beginning to get agitated with her.

"Look, there's no way on this earth he could get back down that stairwell before the dogs caught up with him. Besides, did you see him? Did you fire a shot after him? I heard a gun shot!"

"He was already half way down those fucking stairs before I'd even opened the door. He knew exactly…"

"For what reason?" she cried at him interrupting him. "You're obsessed with the man! Even if he was halfway down the stairs, what on earth was he trying to accomplish?" She threw her hands out in exasperation. "I still think it was a rat or something."

"It was a rat, all right," he shouted. "A rat with a badge, a gun and no fucking brain!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Her exasperation with him grew and she pushed away from the table and crossed to the door, before stopping to turn and look at him.

"Despite what you think about cops, not all of them are bad; the Commissioner isn't and neither is Ron. He wouldn't go behind Gordon's back and he wouldn't break the law doing it. He may have catching you high on his list of priorities but I barely manage a footnote. If he thought he knew where you are, he'd be down here with the bloody national guard, not sneaky around on staircases and then chickening out."

"You are so fucking naïve, it's unbelievable," he shouted and threw the packing tape against the wall in a fit of temper. "Naïve or stupid; or perhaps too blinded by the sunshine you think comes out of his ass!"

"I am not stupid!" she cried back. "And don't be ridiculous, I do not think that about him, in fact I don't really think about him at all. Unlike you, perhaps you're the one with the unhealthy attachment to him."

"Ha, fucking ha, Janey. I'm not the one defending him."

"Well, for goodness sake, just listen to yourself. Think about it, what's he accomplished except getting you to high tail it out of here and disappear again. What good has it done him?"

"Well, you've changed your tune," he spat. "Not that long again you hated them all for using you as bait at the hospital. Or have you forgotten how your wonderful copper let you down then?"

"I haven't forgotten," she said quietly. "But in the grand scheme of things, you're far more important to them than I am; he may have banked on catching you at the hospital…"

"Which is why he put a tracking device on you, so when he caught me he wouldn't need to follow you," spat the Joker, sarcasm laced every word as he turned to glare at her, his back was hunched and his hair was hanging forward slightly. "He's dirtier than a whore's sheets; you may think he's in line for cop of the year, but he's not above breaking a few laws to get what he wants. He uses informants just like every other stinking cop; except your 'golden boy' doesn't mind stitching them up to get information. He stitched up a loser called Earl, planted a bag of dope on him and in exchange for his ticket out of jail he gave loverboy what he wanted to know: where we are. Except he forgot who runs this town and I know when someone _snitches._" He stopped and slapped his lips together and took a step towards her. "I know Janey, 'cause I kicked the fucking shit out of Earl for grassing me up; so yes, it was his blood and brains on my shoe yesterday."

Jane stared at him and covered her mouth at his last words. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She heard a shuffling noise and knew he was coming towards her.

"I think you forget who I am sometimes," he whispered beside her ear. Fingers ghosted down her cheek but she kept her eyes closed. "Janey, I'm not going to let him, or you, fuck this up."

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him. "How will I mess it up? I haven't done anything except disagree with you and did you really have to tell me what you did to that poor man?"

"Poor man?" The Joker laughed nastily. "Sweet, fucking innocent, Janey," he snorted but it was sarcastic. "If you can't stomach what I did to him, you really won't stomach what he did to his little sister on a regular basis, nor will you stomach the things he'd do to get a fix."

"Stop!" She shook her head. "Please…"

"What? Upset you does it?" he snorted and moved closer to her till his face was close to hers. He lifted a hand and stroked her head backwards till he could grip a handful of her hair. He tightened his grip till she had to ease her head backwards to avoid it being painful, his eyes never left hers as he took several deep breaths and then blinked slowly. He walked her backwards till her back hit the wall; he stopped with only inches between them. He let his forehead rest against hers briefly before he traced his lips over her cheekbone until his mouth was beside her ear.

"You don't know anything, Janey." His voice was low and malevolent.

Jane bit her lip and put her shaky hands on his waist to support herself. Her fingers curled into the material of his shirt, her eyes were fixed at a point on the far wall as she digested the whispered words in her ear.

"Loverboy is _not_ the paragon of virtue you think he is; none of them are." His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke but there was nothing sensual in his tone of voice. "You can't trust anyone except me, Janey, _just_ _me_. Not loverboy, not the Commissioner and certainly not the Bat Man; because they're only interested in themselves and the '_greater good'_ of Gotham. And if they have to sacrifice a few people along the way, they will. They will and they _have_ sacrificed you, Janey, don't lie to yourself. I'm the only one who will look after you, who _has_ looked after you. _Trust me."_

"I do," she breathed and tightened her hold on his shirt. "I do, I really do, and you know this. But it doesn't mean I can't think for myself or disagree with you."

He chuckled and it made her squirm slightly as his hot breath ghosted her ear.

"I've noticed," he murmured and his hold on her hair loosened till he could grip the back of her neck. "Janey, just promise me you won't go out of the apartment on your own. He's going to be watching for you."

"I won't." Her fingers tightened on his shirt and she turned her face into his neck. "But I still think it was something of a rodent variety and not Ron."

He slumped against her groaning in exasperation; letting his full weight pin her to the wall.

"I'm just exercising my rights to disagree, that's all," she muttered and brought her hands up his sides and around his back. "But I do trust you, and I won't go out alone. Now, get off me, you oaf, I'm splattered into the wallpaper here." She slid her fingers under the braces of his back and pulled them out to let them snap back.

His head shot up at the sudden pain in his back and he growled at her.

"That fucking hurt," he cried out and eased his weight off her slightly. "And we don't have wallpaper."

"Ah, you're just a pansy, ain't ya?" she teased him and gripped his braces again.

"Don't you fucking dare!" he hissed into her ear and tightened his grip on the back of her neck.

"Or you'll what?" she asked taunting him and let one snap back into place on his back.

"You…" He was interrupted by a banging on the doorway that had the dogs up and barking excitedly.

"Who's that?" asked Jane and he clearly heard the glimmer of fear she suddenly felt.

He narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself away from her and went out of the room to the front door. Jane came out and watched as he opened it, holding the dogs back with one hand held out.

"Boss," Jimmy stood on the doorstep and Jane stepped closer, her fear turned to surprise. Jimmy or Mark never came up to this floor.

"Car's ready," Jimmy replied and catching sight of Jane over his shoulder he raised a hand in greeting. The dogs seeing that they were correct in their conclusions went back to their baskets and slumped down heavily.

"Hey, Jimmy," called Jane in greeting. "You want some coffee?"

The Joker looked back over one shoulder and frowned at her.

"We're not running a fucking café here, Janey, no, he doesn't want any coffee. Get your coat and bag and whatever else it is you women have to have when you go out. And make it quick."

Jane looked at the Joker in surprise. "Where are we going?"

The Joker rolled his eyes as he turned away from Jimmy and crossed to pick up his black reefer jacket from the back of the chair.

"You have such a short memory; I told you we were going to see the Doc today," he grunted as he slid his jacket on. He checked his pockets for his weapons and then grunted in satisfaction. "Get out and shut the door, Jimmy."

Jane shrugged and rolling her eyes went in search of her coat and boots.

* * *

Ron sat with his eyes half closed. He was bored, cold and beginning to think he was making a huge mistake. And then he saw her. He was parked far enough away to avoid the scrutiny of the heavies that the Joker employed.

Ron watched with narrowed eyes as Jane came out of the building with the Joker beside her. It took him two looks to realise it was the Joker beside her. He wore no face paint, his hair was covered with a black skull cap, and his eyes were covered in sunglasses; he looked just like every other bloke on the streets. Except this was no ordinary man, this was the Joker.

Ron watched as Jane, huddled in a coat, scarf, gloves and a hat was ushered towards the waiting car by a none too gentle Joker. His hand was on the small of her back as he almost shoved her into the car. The heavy behind him was keeping a careful watch and Ron almost grinned when he realised that he'd managed to spook them last night. That hadn't been his intention; he hadn't been completely certain that he had the right apartment block and he'd decided the best way to find out was to check it out.

It hadn't been hard to find a kid who was ready to make a quick hundred bucks. He'd sent him up, telling him to go right to the top and then come straight back down, not stopping for anything. The kid had thought he was crazy but had taken the money and shot up the stairs. Ron waited in the car and watched, seeing the kid come hell for leather out of the stairwell looking scared as a gun shot echoed through the stairwell. He'd opened the door and the kid had bolted into it and Ron just managed to clear the area before the dogs came bounding through the doorway. They'd chased the car for quite awhile until eventually they'd been unable to carry on. Ron had doubled back quickly, kicking the kid out halfway down, and then parked up, well out of sight to see Jane with the dogs. She had said something to the Joker and then had turned to go back inside, taking the dogs with her. Ron had watched till the Joker followed her and then he'd driven away with a lot to think about.

He watched now for any signs of the dogs and seeing none, realised they were still in the apartment. He knew a few ways to take the dogs out, but he wasn't sure that was the way to go right now. Instead he was more interested in seeing where the Joker was taking Jane. He waited till the car was round the corner of the street before he started up and headed after them. He knew he'd made a mistake in letting Jane slip through his fingers. He was certain she was the way to the Joker and he wasn't going to foul up again.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the area the doctor lived. Jimmy pulled up by the side of the road and the Joker leaned forward and gave him instructions which Jane only half listened to as she looked aound the area. The houses were old and she imagined that maybe, back in the glory days of Gotham, this had been the better part of town. But that had all changed now, the houses were four storey victorian design and badly in need of renovating. She examind the line of sad looking houses and wondered which one held the doctor's surgery; she could see no outward signs and wondered if they would have to walk a little way.

"Wake up, Janey." The Joker poked her in the arm and indicated for her to get out of the car. She opened the door and huddled deeper into her coat when the icy air of winter hit her after the warmth of the car.

"Are you sure the 'med is out?" she moaned as he got out behind her and slammed the car door and then banged the roof to tell Jimmy to take off.

"Quit moaning, it's not that cold," he snapped and gripped her elbow and pulled her across the street.

"Well, no, not if you're a polar bear, which I'm not," she snapped back. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew that he was looking around him carefully.

"Dunno, your claws are sharp enough," he murmured and lead her towards one of the houses that was in the middle of the row.

"Does he practise here then?" she asked in surprise.

"He hasn't officially practised in several years," the Joker replied.

"Er… why not?" asked Jane nervously.

"Because he realised a long time ago that it was best to be available when he was required. He makes enough money each time to keep him to the next and he gets a 'pension'," he cackled and sucked on his teeth.

"Pension?" Jane returned. "Just how old is he?" she inquired with some trepidation.

"I don't know exactly, not old enough to retire."

"And yet he gets a pension…" She looked at him as he pushed her towards the steps that lead to the door. "Oh, I see, you give him money to keep him in business. That's nice," she said and smiled at him.

"No, Janey, it's not nice it's called logical thinking. I need to know that if I need a doc, there's one to hand. I was gonna bring you to him after Crane got a hold of you, eventually, but you done a runner, didn't you, sugar?"

"You didn't tell me that," she said in surprise and watched as he knocked on the door. It almost made her laugh and he caught the humour in her easily.

"What's so fucking funny now, girl?" he snorted and glared down at her.

"You are," she replied and crossed her eyes at him. "The infamous 'Joker'," she whispered his name. "Knocking to be let in."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Janey, what planet did you arrive from? What do you expect me to do kick his fucking door down?"

"Well it would be more exciting," she replied and smirked at him.

He quirked his lips at her and shook his head. "You are completely insane, girl."

"Then you've come to the wrong place," came a smooth voice from the door. The Joker had seen the door open and made no move but it made Jane jump in reaction, turning to see an older man stood on the step smiling at them.

"Hi, Doc." The Joker nodded his head, but his manner had changed in an instant and he was on true Joker form, just minus his paint and suit. He caught Jane's elbow and went straight into the house, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Well, ah, what can I do for you… oh, you're the young lady they've been looking for." Something in his tone of voice made Jane look at him closely. But he was smiling at her quite harmlessly. Jane smiled and held her hand to him; he took her hand briefly but avoided her eyes.

The Joker looked out the door and Jane knew he was checking the area again before he shut the door and turned around.

"You're going to check Janey over; she's got herself knocked up." He slid his glasses off and stared at the doctor.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Jane cried out and covered her cheeks. "That wasn't very tactful!"

"But it's the fucking truth," the Joker snapped and tilted his head, sucking on his scars as he stared into the doctor's eyes.

"Well, right, ah…" The doctor cleared his throat and Jane saw him look at her strangely. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," she replied and realised he thought she was just like any other women who sold themselves for money, except she'd sold herself to the Joker. It made her feel sick and angry.

"Shut up, Janey. You haven't been 'fine'," contradicted the Joker from behind her in a scathing voice. "You chuck up every time you eat and you fall asleep at the drop of a fucking hat. And it's pissing me off!"

"All normal things for the first stage of pregnancy. Do you know how far along you are?" asked the doctor indicated towards what she assumed was his consulting room.

"Probably ten or eleven weeks, I think. I missed a few pills around about then and had a double dose of antibiotics." Jane looked round at where the Joker was following her. She frowned at him but he ignored her; she really didn't trust this doctor at all and she just wanted to go again.

"And what were they for?" asked the Doctor and looked back at where the Joker was following them.

The Joker filled him in briefly and succinctly about Crane and his toxin injections and Jane's subsequent hospital stay. Jane looked around his former living room and realised he did indeed use it for medicinal purposes. He indicated for them to sit on the couch, but the Joker remained standing.

"And what did they find besides the toxin in your blood stream?" he asked Jane but it was the Joker who replied.

"One of my men read her charts and they'd found nothing else," he said and stationed himself behind the couch Jane was sitting on; he watched every move the doctor made.

"And did they tell you anything?" the doctor spoke once more to Jane but again it was the Joker who replied.

"No, they just told her that the stuff wouldn't hurt her," he stated and sucked on his teeth, his head tilted in that odd way of his.

Jane frowned in annoyance. "I'm a pretty good ventriloquist, aren't I?" she said quietly.

"Fuck you, Janey," the Joker pushed the back of her head with his hand glaring down at her.

"Do either of you remember anything of the stuff he injected into you?" asked the doctor with a smirk he quickly hid.

Jane shook her head and folded her hands on her lap, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Something about this doctor she really didn't like and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, I…"

"Yup, one of us was paying attention," the Joker sneered behind her and Jane felt like smacking him for making her look stupid. "It was a concentrated mix of several chemicals they couldn't identify but they were synthetic and mineral; some were similar to LSD in form. She had high concentrates of Psilocybin, DMT and a very high concentrate of Dimethoxyphenethylamine," the Joker spoke above her making her look up at him in surprise.

"2C-B?" interrupted the doctor. The Joker nodded at him and then continued to speak.

"Diphenhydramine, mandrake, henbane and Datura."

Jane stared at the Joker in surprise. "What is all that?"

"Hallucinogens," the Joker answered her slowly. "Don't worry about it, Janey, he just had you tripping."

"Tell me about it," she muttered, disliking the tone of voice he used with her.

"Any lasting effects?" asked the doctor and once again before Jane could say anything the Joker spoke up. Annoyance flashed through her like a bolt of lighning but she bit her tongue.

"No, nothing, no flashbacks, no nightmares." He stuck his hand into his pocket and drew out his knife. "She's tough."

"And have you used before? Even occassionaly?" asked the doctor and Jane bristled at the idea. She opened her mouth to reply but the Joker got there first again.

"Nothing besides a bit of experimentation in school," he muttered. "She's not into that sort of thing."

"Well, there's not a lot I can do," replied the doctor, his eyes on the knife in the Joker's hand. "I can take some blood, have it checked, but I think that if there had been any long lasting effects the Hospital would have picked it up."

"And what about the kid?" the Joker questioned him. The doctor turned and consulted his desk callander.

"Early days yet," the doctor said not looking up. "Later on, in your second trimester you'll need to be seen to make sure things are progressing nicely, but for the time being, rest is about the best thing. Do you have any history of STDs?"

"Fucking hope not," the Joker snorted before Jane could even process the question.

"No, I do not!" Jane shot out when it sank in. She glared up at the Joker but he merely smirked at her and shrugged.

"And I take it you're the father," the doctor said casually to the Joker.

"I had better fucking well be," the Joker snapped out and Jane's cheeks burned in humiliation.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" asked the doctor with a quirk of his lips that Jane did not like.

Jane opened her mouth to reply but once again the Joker cut in.

"Yes, it is."

Jane narrowed her eyes and let the devil take flight as the annoyance blossomed into anger.

"No," she said straight away.

"What?" demanded the Joker. "What do you mean no? You haven't told me you were pregnant before! Who by?"

"Just joking," she said dryly and rolled her eyes. "No, I've never been pregnant, never picked up the clap, or anything else like that. No, I haven't slept with every man in Gotham, in fact before the Joker here, the last man I willingly slept with was my high school sweetheart. So if it's not his," She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the Joker. "Then I'm in the running for the next nearly immaculate conception, but then this is Gotham, anything's possible I suppose." A hand was clamped over her mouth from behind and she gasped.

"Excuse her, doc, mouth doesn't always engage with her brain."

The doctor looked between them with surprise and a little alarm in his eyes. He blinked several times and then cleared his throat getting his composure back.

"Right, well, there's not a lot I can do for now. Ah, eat heathily, avoid alcohol, cigerettes and ah, yes, rest when you need it."

"Is that it?" Jane's voice was muffled from behind his hand. She finished her question by darting her tongue out and licking the Joker's palm. He laughed and slid his hand down to cup her chin instead.

"Well, ordinarily, if there's been no bleeding and you're feeling well, there really is nothing to do except allow nature to runs it's course. At about nineteen, twenty weeks I would consider having a scan done. I can't help there as I don't have the necessary equipment." He looked up at the Joker. "You could always have her seen out of state."

"We'll sort that nearer the time," the Joker nodded and let go of Jane to come around the couch to face the doctor. "I don't need to tell you to keep this quiet, do I?" he said quietly. "Because you know full well that if one word slips from your lips, you'll be wearing a grin for the remainder of the time it takes you to die with your intestines wound round your neck."

Jane winced but kept her mouth shut, despite the lurch her stomach took at his words.

"I understand," the doctor replied and couldn't keep the shake out of his voice. "I… er… well, congratulations."

Even Jane could hear the incredulity in his voice as he offered his salutations.

Jane grinned and got up to stand beside the Joker, he placed the hand on the small of her back and laughed his weird, highly pitched laugh. Jane looked at him sideways and shook her head.

"I'm gonna make a great dad," the Joker cackled and Jane saw the disbelief race across the doctors face before he could hide it.

"You don't think I will, do you?" the Joker's laugh died instantly as he glared at the doctor.

"I..er…, of course, I do," the doctor stuttered and tried to smile.

"Can we go now? I need some air." Jane interrupted whatever the Joker had planned for the doctor's lack of faith.

The Joker looked down at her, his tongue probing his scars. He nodded his head and taking out his phone, hit a button and then put it back in his pocket before throwing a packet onto the desk.

"See ya, doc." The Joker gripped Jane's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Jane looked back at the door to wave goodbye, but the doctor was already engrossed in counting the contents of the packet. Her eyes widened at the thick wad of dollar bills before she was tugged through the door and out to the front door.

"How much was in there?" she breathed in disbelief. He slid his glasses on, opened the door and looked out before he tugged her through. He slammed the door shut behind them, leant towards her till his mouth was by her ear and made a shushing noise, before whispering,

"It doesn't matter; some things are beyond putting a price to." He stood up from her and taking her hand, lead her down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Care to tell me where your last snarky comment to the doc came from?" he inquired as they started walking down the street.

Jane looked down at their joined hands and realised that to all intents and purposes, they looked just like any other couple out for a walk. She sighed again at the surreal quality her life had at the moment and then drew a breath.

"I was fed up with being talked about, likened to the community bicycle and it being alluded that I am a bimbo."

"What?" He shook his head and sucked on his scars. "Ah, so that little speech at the end was you, what? demonstrating your maturity at the situation?"

"No, had I wished to do that, I would have slapped you on the face, kicked him in the balls and slammed the door on my way out of the room."

He smirked and clutched her hand tighter. "Glad to see you would leave my balls alone."

"Only because the couch had you covered," she replied smartly and squealed when he let go of her hand long enough to whack her behind.

"Did I really piss you off in there?" he asked and it almost sounded as if it made him proud.

"Big time." She looked around her. "Where are we going?"

"Jimmy's on the next street," he answered her and looked over his shoulder. She realised then that while she was blissfully walking down the street, he was, as usual, acutely conscious of every movement around him.

"Doesn't it get you down?" she asked him quietly.

"What?"

"The constant having to look out for yourself, always looking to see if there's someone behind you."

"I don't usually, it's just your golden boy of the PD, has stepped onto my territory and I know he's going to take any chance he can get."

Jane sighed heavily. "He's not my golden boy," she said flatly. "And he's miles away in Gotham Central, keeping his toes warm by a heater and his hands warm round a cuppa."

"Dream on, sugar, dream on," he muttered. "Get into the car."

"What car?" asked Jane, but just as she finished speaking, Jimmy drew up beside them. The Joker opened the door and waited till she was in before he got in behind her. The moment the door was shut the car took off with a squeal of tyres.

"Well, that's not very inconspicuous," she cried out as Jimmy took the corner quickly and sent her flying across the seat into the door.

"Put your belt on," the Joker snapped and leant forwards between the seats.

"We've got a tail, boss," Jimmy snapped tightly. "He's been on my ass since I left you there. I don't think he saw you get out but he sure as hell saw you get back in."

"Fuck," the Joker shook his head and looked back out of the rear view mirror.

"Whoever it is knows how to drive, I can't loose the sucker and I couldn't let you know."

"Take us deep into the narrows, Jimmy and make sure he keeps up."

Jimmy met the Joker's eyes in the mirror and smirked. "Sure, boss."

A/N: Please forgive any spelling errors, for some reason my spell check keeps telling me it can't find certain .dll files, which I don't understand at all as it's only this chapter it doesn't like and not other documents. If you spot anything that's absurd or annoying, can you let me know and I'll fix it. I've proof read it loads of time, but they always slip through!

Thank you so much for your reviews and PM's. I just hope that you like this one too, (cringes).


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Boss, he's sat right behind us," Jimmy spoke from the rear. "What's he doing?"

Jane turned and peered out of the back window, and with a sinking heart she saw that it was indeed Ron. She could hear the Joker licking his lips, making that peculiar popping noise as he stared at Ron too.

"Take the R.K. Memorial bridge, let's head out of Gotham," the Joker said quickly.

"What about the narrows?" asked Jane looking at him in surprise.

"If he's right behind us, where he knows we can see him, then he also knows what we would do to him if we caught him," the Joker answered with a laugh.

"And?" Jane frowned. "Okay, confused here, if he knows you'd try and trap him, why follow you so closely?"

"My thoughts exactly." The Joker narrowed his eyes and looked round at Jimmy. "Is the scanner on?"

"Yes." Jimmy nodded as he drove towards the R.K. Memorial Bridge. Traffic was fairly easy although it would start to build up soon. "There's nothing come up so far."

"Scanner?"

"A device that lets us listen to the cops," the Joker answered her quietly and reached forward between the seats and lifted a semi from the passenger seat. Jane's eyes widened and she sat back slightly.

"At times like these I think I've dropped into an action film," she said in a hushed voice, her eyes on the semi in his hands.

"He's overtaking us!" Jimmy's voice registered his clear surprise.

Jane watched as the Ford drew level with her window; she saw Ron and while she knew he couldn't see through the darkened glass, it felt like he was looking straight at her. She seemed to hold his eyes for a few seconds and then he sped up and carried on; he overtook several more cars before disappearing down an off ramp that took him off the bridge.

"He's arrogant," the Joker snapped, slapping the semi on his leg as he chewed on his scars. "Arrogant and stupid."

"It felt like he could see me," whispered Jane, feeling a little shocked.

"He can't see through these windows," the Joker replied absently as he took out his cell phone. "And what the hell is he packing under that hood?" he cried out and punched some buttons on the cell angrily.

"Huh?" Jane rubbed at her face, and then pulled her gloves and hat off. It was warm in the car and she was getting hot. She unwrapped her scarf, and took off her coat before putting her belt back on again. She sat back and ran her hands through her hair; it vaguely entered her mind that she'd need to get it cut soon; she just didn't know where to go now.

"His car went far too fast for a battered old Ford," Jimmy spoke up as the Joker started barking orders into the phone to someone. "It may look battered, but under the hood, his engine is probably top notch."

"I know nothing about cars," she replied vaguely. "I can't drive. I never had to, the bus was always handy and if not the bus then I'd walk."

Jimmy didn't reply, but he did look at her briefly in the mirror. The Joker hadn't mentioned why he'd taken her to the doctor, and Jimmy knew better than to ask any questions, let alone a question like that. But he had his suspicions.

"I've never learnt to drive either," Jimmy said suddenly and saw Jane look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Not officially, I have no license."

Jane's interest was peaked and she stretched the belt out and leant forward to lean on the divide.

"How do you drive so well then?" she asked and looked at him.

"Well, thank you," he grinned. "I used to street race when I was a kid. Mark was the best, and I just followed suit. I wasn't as good as him, but I am better at fixing under the hood than he is," he laughed as he spoke, his voice laced with humour.

"We worked for a chop shop in Crime Alley. We'd hot wire cars we'd find up town and then take them into Bert. They'd go in as a one car and come out in several others and be sold on for a mint. It was a good life, fun, exciting; there's nothing like running a red and burning up a copper."

"What happened?" she asked quietly aware of a tone in his voice that had changed.

"Bert died," he said suddenly. "We always thought the cops would get him, not his ticker."

"Heart attack," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, all good things come to an end," he said and grinned again. "That was years ago. I was fifteen when he died and Mark was sixteen."

"What did you do then?" she asked.

"Mark got this ridiculous notion that he could go legit!" he barked with laughter now. "Got himself a job in a fast food restaurant and tried to go back to school."

"What's ridiculous about that?" she asked in surprise.

He looked at her briefly before overtaking a slower moving car.

"It's hard to go from a hundred bucks an hour to a hundred bucks a week. He realised pretty quick that we were better off scamming than working."

"Oh, so you became confidence tricksters," she said and nodded.

"Er, yeah," he frowned at her terminology.

"So how did you meet the Joker?" she asked, completely forgetting that the Joker in question was right behind her and listening closely. But Jimmy hadn't, he met the Joker's eyes in the mirror and lifted one eyebrow in question. The Joker slapped his lips together and nodded briefly before looking out of the window.

"The first time we met the Joker he wasn't wearing his face paint and he hadn't really made himself known to the media; we had no idea who he was. We tried to scam him." He checked his rear view mirror and side mirrors before looking a Jane with a wicked grin. "You heard of the "Ketchup" scam?"

She shook her head; her earlier concerns over Ron following them had been forgotten as she listened to Jimmy.

"It's a simple one that gets used a lot 'cause it just works so well. The Joker was stood with two holdalls by his feet. You always use it on people who have their bags on the floor already, not holding them. We walked by, laughing and joking and mucking about and I banged into him deliberately; when I did, I put a small amount of ketchup on his jacket. I stood back, apologised and then pretended to notice the stain. The object of the scam is that when you point out the stain on their clothes they look down, or they tilt slightly to see and the other one with you makes away with the bags while they don't notice till it's too late."

"Oh, that's awful! But clever!" she chuckled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Except, we found out you can't con a conman. He knew exactly what we were doing and instead of looking down at the stain he drew this knife on us; and asked us if we wanted to join his team. Well, how can you say no to that and to be honest, I'm very glad we didn't. Never had so much fun in my life."

"Okay, that's the part where I can no longer relate," she said smiling.

"_Really_?" came a long drawl from behind her. "Don't you have fun with _me_?"

Jane turned, blinking as she remembered he was there and then grinned at him. "Of course I have fun with you; just not the sort of 'fun' Jimmy was talking about," she chuckled and shrugged at him before looking back at Jimmy. "Will you teach me to drive sometime?"

"Why don't you ask _me_ to teach you to drive?" asked the Joker.

Jane looked at him and lifted her eyes in derision. "I have seen, and experienced, your driving. I'd like to complete one lesson without throwing up all over the sidewalk."

"Ah, you're just no fun," he mocked her and tilted his head to each side slightly before looking behind him.

Jimmy drove them off the bridge and made a left to take them towards the Archie Goodwin International Airport. He looked back at the Joker briefly.

"Where to, boss?"

"The airport," he replied and Jimmy nodded, not questioning it at all.

"The airport?" Jane asked. "Are we gonna try the Med' after all?"

"Nope," the Joker snorted. "We're going to change cars and then we're going home."

"Home as in, which one?" asked Jane with a little confusion. She wasn't sure just where home was now.

"Courtlands," he replied and smirked at her. "You'll like it, Janey."

She smiled at him and yawned, she was tired and everything was catching up on her.

"Put your head down, Janey, it's a good hour drive this way," he muttered and wasn't in the least surprised when she nodded and slipping sideways put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and let one hand rest on her head carefully. He looked up and caught Jimmy's eyes in the mirror. Jimmy looked away hurriedly.

* * *

Jane was fast asleep, her hands curled under her cheek on his legs. He had placed both hands on her arm now and was quietly watching out of the window, eyes covered in glasses again and his hat still on.

"Mark's here," Jimmy murmured quietly from the front as he pulled into the parking lot of the busy airport.

"Take us right over, clear it and then burn it," the Joker replied and flexed his hands on her arm. "Janey, wake up, sugar, we're getting out."

"Yeah, right, in a minute," she mumbled not opening her eyes.

"Now, Janey," he smirked and slid his hands around her arm and onto her side. He flexed his fingers again and chuckled when she shot up at the tickling sensation.

"I was just getting to the good part," she muttered and rubbed at her eyes, yawning still.

"And what part was that?" he inquired; his voice was deep and dark and made her shiver.

"Mel Gibson and Johnny Depp were fighting over my hand in marriage and Johnny Depp was winning," she said sweetly and smirked at him.

"Oh, really!" His eyebrows arched and he sucked at his scars.

"I was just about to turn them both down, of course, on account of having already lost my heart to you," she added sweetly.

"Smartass," he drawled and shook his head. "You can't creep out of it now, babe."

She grinned at him and let him tug her from the car. She wrapped her scarf back around her and shrugged into her coat quickly, shivering in the cold air.

"Snow's been forecasted for tonight," Mark said by way of welcome as they crossed to him.

The Joker grunted in reply and opened the back door for Jane to get in. She shuffled her way across the seat and belted herself in. He stayed outside with Mark; Jane watched through the window as Jimmy came across with a black box in his hands with wires coming from it. He gave it to Mark and then went back again to the trunk of the car, he took out two holdalls and then brought them over before something to the Joker. The Joker nodded and indicated for them to get into the car.

"Are you just going to leave it there?" asked Jane as she looked back at the car neatly parked between the others in the parking lot as they drove away.

"Watch," the Joker said sliding his glasses off; almost before he'd finished speaking there was a loud boom and the car exploded, taking the car on either side with it. Windshields erupted and car alarms went off as explosions ricocheted through the surrounding cars, as gas tanks caught fire.

Jane stared blankly as the carnage as the car drove away, smoke billowing into the air.

"Ah, I guess not," she muttered and shook her head. "I hope they all have insurance."

The Joker looked at her sideways and rolled his eyes. "Just a bleeding heart, ain't you, sugar?"

"What if there was someone in one of those cars?" she whispered and knew by the way his lip curled that not only was he not going to answer her, she wouldn't like the reply he'd give anyway. She looked away from him and swallowed.

"The cars were empty," Mark spoke up suddenly and the Joker snapped his head round to stare at him. "I checked. I didn't want any witnesses, boss."

The Joker nodded curtly and then smirked at Jane. "Now you can sleep at nights, sugar," he said and his voice was low and mocking.

She shrugged one shoulder and sighed heavily. She was still tired; the whole day had unsettled her. It was just a feeling she had that something really bad was going to happen, and she couldn't shake it. However there was something she'd been wrong about, very wrong. She turned to him, glad he'd taken off his glasses.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and shifted uncomfortably. "You were right."

"Of course," he replied smoothly and smirked at her. "Mmmm, which _particular_ instance of me being right are you referring to?"

She flushed slightly, shrugged and whispered, "Ron." He heard her.

"Ah, that instance," he said and sucked on his scars for a few seconds.

"It was him, wasn't it, on the stairs," she murmured and watched him lower his head and tilt it to the side slightly. He kept quite and she couldn't read him from the closed expression on his face. So she opened her mouth and carried on.

"I really honestly didn't think he would do that," she said and watched him arch an eyebrow at her before chewing on his scars and tilting his head the other way. "I still don't know why he did it, but I realise now that, well, you were right and I was… well, wrong."

"That's a hard word, isn't it, sugar?" he chuckled and reaching out pulled her head towards him. "Or at least, so I've been told. I have no idea, because I'm never wrong."

"Yeah, right!" she snorted and sank into his side, letting him tug her across the car and change her seat belt. "I still can't believe that he'd do such a thing though."

"Janey, sometimes I wonder what exactly your brain does for most of the day beside cook up new story lines."

"I am not stupid!" she ground out and tried to pull away from him. He tightened his hold on her and chuckled.

"Keep still, sugar, I didn't say you were. I just don't get how you can be so oblivious to the world around you. You attribute good intentions where there just aren't any."

"He seemed…. so nice," she mumbled and turned her face into his jacket.

"Of course he did," he laughed. "He wanted to use you, sugar, of course he was nice. He wasn't exactly going to get your cooperation if he showed his true colours."

"But he helped me out in the bank; he didn't need to do that," she pointed out.

"He was doing several things at once there, babe." He carded his fingers through her hair and kept his eyes on the two men in front. "He was fishing for your address, he was seeing if you'd make a mistake and he was angling to get inside your pants."

"Joker!" Her face flamed at his last words and her shock made him chuckle wickedly. "He was doing no such thing!"

"He _was_ after you, sweetheart, no doubt about that. It must be killing him to know that not only were you seeing me, and not telling them, but that I managed to not only get into your pants, but repeatedly."

"Ah, for goodness sake," she groaned and shook her head on his shoulder, her face bright red as he chuckled happily to himself.

"That thought alone is almost enough justice," he cackled and then his laughter died instantly. "But not quite." And in that instant it finally sank in that the Joker was going to kill Ron.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she said and her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Janey, don't ask a question if you really won't like the answer," he muttered and frowned at her. He pulled her head back down to his shoulder and looked out of the window.

* * *

Jane watched as Courtlands came into view. It reminded her of where the doctor had lived; but this area was better cared for, not quite forgotten, not quite sliding into the mire of Crime Alley that surrounded it on three sides. Jimmy kept on driving and Jane watched as the nicer houses disappeared behind her as they headed closer to the river edge. They headed along the banks which had once held a thriving industry of cargo, but all that was left now was abandoned docks. Thomas Wayne had seen to that; in his quest for progress he'd moved the docks to where it was more suited, close to the financial heart of Gotham. It was a good move for Gotham as a whole, but a bad move for Old Gotham. There was just no money to renovate the area when there really was no use for it; so it was just left, forgotten.

Jane watched as warehouses began to fill her vision and inside her, deep inside, she couldn't help the little sigh her heart gave. Her thoughts had run round and round in her mind on the journey here until a headache was beginning to brew behind her eyes. She just wanted to go back to the comfy apartment, have a long soak in the tub and then fall asleep in their bed.

She kept her hands firmly clenched in her lap and watched as the dirty water of the Sprang River flowed by.

"Like what you see, sugar?" came the deep voice of the Joker beside her.

She turned her head and saw him looking at her intently. She blinked, broke his gaze and looked out of his window. Jimmy was idling the car in front of some very high wooden gates that were linked to high walls either side.

"What is this place?" she asked and leant over him slightly to peer out of the window.

"Home," he said and something in his voice made her look at him, but he was no longer looking at her and was watching as the gates slid open electronically.

She looked round and bit her lip at the sight of the warehouse in front of them.

"Ah." Jane tried hard to be positive. After all, one thing she'd learnt about the Joker was, with things like this, nothing was quite as it seemed. The apartment had been so lovely inside; she just had to hope that the same would apply here.

He looked at her and smirked before watching as Jimmy drew the car level with the front entrance and shut off the engine.

"I'll be honest with you," the Joker said suddenly. "This place is not quite ready. It still needs a few little," his wiggled his gingers and licked his lips. "Well, finishing touches. Loverboy upped the ante and pushed this move on faster than I was ready for."

"Oh," Jane said flatly, completely unable to come up with anything else.

"Come on, let me show you around," he said and opened the door. "There's four floors, the top one is mine, a bigger version of the room before. You're welcome to come up, just don't…."

"Touch anything. I hear you," she said and gripped his coat to pull herself out of the car.

"Good girl," he chuckled and caught her wrist to tug her towards the main entrance; which was double doors, paint cracked and peeling off in large strips.

"The next two floors are ours," he carried on and opened one of the doors. "This floor, Mark and Jimmy'll stay in; those rooms at the back." He waved an arm in the general direction. "They're the only ones I'd trust inside the place. The rest of the guys who hang around long enough will stay outside in one of the storehouses out there." His tone of voice told her that he didn't care if they slept on the floor in the open air or not.

Jane took a moment for her eyes to adjust and then bit her lip hard. The bottom floor was almost one huge space, dusty and littered with empty boxes and pallets; most probably from former days. She watched as dust specks danced in the afternoon sunlight that streamed through the dirty windows, metal construction pipes lay tumbled in one corner and smack in the middle was a collection of dusty armchairs and a TV set, the electric cable trailing along the dirty floor to a socket point that looked as if it might blow at any time.

"Stairs?" she choked out and turned it into a cough. The Joker looked around at her but she avoided eye contact and turned to watch as Jimmy and Mark came into the room carrying the holdalls and the black box they'd liberated from the car before they'd blow it sky high.

"There's stairs, but there's also an elevator," the Joker said and tugged on her wrist towards the corner of the room where she suddenly saw the wooden open plan stairs leading up into a square hole in the ceiling.

"Well, to be accurate," the Joker chuckled. "There _will_ be an elevator. It just needs a little fixing in the wiring and it'll be as good as new."

She didn't even bother to reply as she let him tug her to the stairs. She followed him up the stairs and through the hole to the next floor. She had to admit that things were a little better here. There was evidence of some sort of work being done, stud walls were up and she could see where a kitchen was currently being installed. Two doors were already in place and she imagined that the led to the bathroom and bedroom; or at least she hoped they did.

A loud banging had her jumping and turning towards the stairs. The Joker was stood by the staircase. He had shut the trapdoor, effectively closing them off from the floor below.

"See?" He rubbed his hands together and then took his glasses off. "Shut the trapdoor, bolt it and no one can get up here. Here you'll be safe. No one can even get through the main gates without my guys knowing. Security is tighter than a virgin's ass here, sugar."

Jane frowned at his crude dysphemism and turned away to cross to the large windows. She looked out and realised she was at the back of the warehouse overlooking the courtyard below. She could just about see the area of Courtlands in the distance, but mostly it was the other abandoned warehouses and broken artefacts of the docks that could be seen. She looked down at the courtyard and stared at the patches of weeds that were trying to reclaim the broken concrete jungle that lay below her.

"You want to see upstairs?" came a low voice from behind her and she nodded her head jerkily.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out," he said casually as she followed him to the opposite side of the floor where she could see a second wooden staircase going up like the one that had led her here.

"Huh?" She picked her way over a box of tools that had been left near one of the stud walls that looked like it was trying to divide a room, but for what purpose she was unsure.

"You've not said anything yet. I'm waiting for the sarcastic comments, the bitingly witty attack on this place," he drawled not looking back at her.

Jane frowned again but could still find no words so she just shrugged unseen by him.

She came through the next stair case and saw the same trap door could be shut on the stairs if required.

"Janey," his voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it and it sent shivers down her spine but she moved past him not making eye contact.

More work had been done up here; the floor space, while still open plan, had rooms leading of it.

"This is our room," he spoke up from behind her and she turned as he opened one of the doors. "It's not finished yet," he muttered as she went past him.

She looked around at the bare room; the only furniture was a huge bed. She arched her eyebrows and headed towards the only other door that led from the room. It held a bathroom that was still not quite finished. She could see that the plumbing hadn't been finished, and there were no tiles on the walls yet. Wires hung from a hole in one wall; she stepped forwards towards the bath and looked down into the pristine white tub. A huge spider crouched there, smack in the middle of the tub, all eight, fat, hairy legs splayed out in mocking horror. She let out a horrendous shriek and recoiled backwards, shoving past the Joker to get out of the room.

"What?" he demanded and stepped forwards in surprise. He spotted the spider and rolled his eyes. "Ah, for fuck's sake, Janey, here was me thinking it was a severed head or something. It's just a spider." He reached forwards and scooped his hands down into the tub. "Look, come here and you'll see…"

"No way!" she cried out and backed up again. "You bring that anywhere near me and I'll kill you!"

"Really?" He drew the word out and looked up at her; the expression on his face was wicked. "How loud can you scream, Janey?" His voice dropped to a low octave as he took one step towards her, his hands cupped together tightly.

"No." She shook her head at her him and tried to make a dash towards the stairs but he moved quicker than she did and stepped in her way. She stepped backwards and her back hit the wall.

"Incy, wincy here wants to say hello," he chuckled and brought his clasped hands up towards her face.

"Don't you dare," she cried out. "Please, please, don't!" she begged him, sweat running down her back at the thought of the huge spider in his hands. It sent her mind crashing back to the images Crane gave her, of hundreds of spiders, just like this one, all over her. She knew it was silly, knew it was irrational, but for as long as she could remember, spiders were her one biggest fear.

"What's it worth?" He lowered his head, but his eyes held hers. One side of his scarred lips twisted up in a smirk and she frowned angrily at him.

"Please," her voice little more than a whisper as she took a step sideways, he mirrored her keeping pace with her easily.

"Catch!" He suddenly thrust his hands out at her and opened them.

Jane screamed at the top of her lungs and yanked backwards. The back of her head connected with the wall, but she jumped sideways, frantically trying to see where the spider was. She clawed at her clothes desperately, completely ignoring the Joker who was laughing at her loudly. He was bent over, holding his sides as he watched her desperately trying to find the spider.

"Janey, Janey," he cackled and shook his head. "Look in the bath, sugar."

She stopped, glared at him and stomped towards the bathroom. Sat in the bottom of the bathtub was the totally oblivious spider. He hadn't picked it up at all, just made it look like he had. Now she felt stupid, stupid and annoyed that he'd scared her so. It had been a bad day that was currently moving from bad to absurd. She was tired again, hungry and irritable; she turned and took it out on him.

"You utter bastard!" she hissed out and turned to see him still laughing in the doorway. "How could you!" Anger, hot and sharp shot through her at the sight of him laughing at her; the back of her head was aching and her heart was still racing with fear and adrenaline.

"Janey, you were priceless, sugar," he cackled and wiped at his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you got your kicks," she said haughtily and stalked out of the bathroom past him to the stairs. She went down the stairs still listening to him cackling; she pulled a face and stalked across to the other set of stairs; she lifted the trap door and let it fall open with a bang.

"Where are you going?" he shouted and raced down the stairs.

She ignored him and sailed down the stairs to the bottom floor where Jimmy and Mark were sitting on the sofa with the TV switched on. They jumped up when they saw her, but she ignored them and went to the main doors. She opened them and went out slamming it behind her. She had just turned around when it was flung open and the Joker came storming out.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he hollered at her. He caught her arm and spun her around, his face dark and angry. "Can't you take a fucking joke?" he shouted in her face.

"Obviously not!" she shouted back at him. "But then our ideas of what constitutes a joke are worlds apart!"

"Well, fuck me for trying to have some fun with you," he snarled, his faces inches from hers. "Sometimes you're no fucking fun at all!"

"Yeah? Well, sue me!" She snapped back sarcastically. "And if you wanted to laugh every second of the day you should've shacked up with Crane, 'cause he had the same sense of humour!"

The Joker let go of her and stepped back as her words sank in. He stared at her and blinked slowly.

"Ah, shit," he muttered. He chewed on his scars for a few seconds and Jane sighed heavily.

"I'm going to look around out here, any objections?" she inquired, her tone of voice flat, her eyes on the top button of the reefer jacket he still wore.

"No," he said quietly. "You'll be safe."

She nodded once and turned walking away from him quickly. She heard him swear again and then the door slammed as he went back inside. She closed her eyes briefly and felt something cold drift onto the end of her nose. She looked upwards as several flakes of snow began to drift down. She held out her hand and let the flakes settle before melting with the heat of her skin.

She'd made a massive scene over something that really wasn't that bad and now she felt stupid again. He'd been screwing with her, not maliciously or nastily, he'd just forgotten how deep her fear of spiders went. She should have just shrugged it off and slapped him on the shoulder, not stomped out like some prima donna.

She figured it was a conglomeration of things that had just boiled over. A bad day, a dodgy doctor, realising that Ron had fooled her and then an explosion that if she shut her eyes she could still see. And then, to top it all off, he brought her here, where she was supposed to live with no hot and cold running water and dodgy electrics. Tears threatened and she blinked them away. She was wallowing in a huge pity party and she knew it. She needed to look on the bright side or she'd drown in the mire of her own self indulgent sorrow.

She looked up and saw several out buildings that had served goodness knew what purpose originally. She could see lights on in one of them now and realised that this must be where the other men of the Joker were staying. She turned and headed around the back of the building till she was standing on the concreted area she'd seen from the windows above. So much for the garden he'd promised her; she wasn't sure that the cocktail of thistles and weeds she could see would constitute a garden. She watched as the snow started to fall heavily and settle on the dry ground.

She carried on walking towards the wall and then turned to look back at the warehouse. She realised that this place was probably safer than anywhere he'd taken her so far. She was enclosed by high walls, the tops of which were decorated with dangerous rolls of barbed wire. And she knew that he would most definitely have some sort of security camera thing going on here somewhere. She cast her eyes around for cameras and realised he'd hidden them well.

She looked around the spacious yard that surrounded the warehouse. The dogs would love this place; they could run around quite happily here. She studied the area and began to map out where she'd put an outside kennel for them, although they would stay in with her overnight.

She looked around and shrugged; it could be whatever she made it. She thought about the inside of the warehouse and sighed again. So it was a work in progress; but it was better than staying in the apartment now she knew that he'd been right about Ron.

A low whistling caught her attention and she looked up as the Joker came sauntering towards her, his shoulders hunched and his hair free of the hat he'd wore all day. He swept some away from his face and licked his lips.

"Hi, sugar, the spider is no more," he said quietly and stopped a few paces from her. "It took me awhile, but I prevailed despite all its spidery adversity."

"Have you swallowed a dictionary?" she said with a grin at his terminology.

"Yup, every time I eat you up, babe!" His tone of voice was nothing short of a leer and she knew exactly what he meant. She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands groaning.

"You're disgusting," she laughed, unable to help herself.

"I try," he cackled and stayed still, watching her with his head tilted to one side slightly. "Janey, I didn't… think."

"No, it's not you. Yeah, so you got me good," she shrugged her shoulders. "But it wasn't worth a prima donna performance from me."

"Janey, I just scared the shit out of you." He shrugged. "I didn't think."

"Honestly, it's just my pity party actually," she admitted and stepped forwards knowing that he'd take her into his arms. And he did.

She knew that sometimes it was still odd and difficult for him to show affection that didn't directly lead to sex, but she knew that he wouldn't turn her away when she needed it, and he did seem to know when she really needed it; like now. Despite everything she was lucky, damn lucky, because she couldn't live without him now. She laid her head on his chest and linked her arms around his waist.

"You don't like this place, do you?" he asked, his voice muffled in her hair.

"I will do, it's not finished and I wanted to have a bath," she said and cringed at herself. "Stupid, huh? You're worried about keeping us both safe and I'm worried about hot water. Seems a bit out of balance when it's said out loud."

"Sugar, you're a chick, you're supposed to want a bubble bath every night."

"Just not with an eight legged fiend for company," she snorted.

"You didn't see the bathroom on the second floor. That one is finished and we do have running water, and there is electricity, I just didn't get time to show you. So how about having a bath with a two legged freak instead?"

"You're not a freak!" she said firmly and lifted her head to look up at him.

"You're the only one who doesn't think so," he muttered and kissed her quickly on the lips. "But then you're the only one that matters."

"Ah, now that's just…" she sighed melting into him as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Good enough to get you up those stairs and into bed?" he inquired with a cackle.

"No, not quite, needs a little work to be that good," she replied cheekily.

"Well, then let's just settle for that bath, yeah?"

"And food," she said and let him push her away from him long enough for him to grip her wrist. He started to pull her towards the warehouse.

"Fucking hell, what more do I have to do to get you into bed woman?"

"Well, chocolate is always a start," she replied and grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at her and dragged her into the warehouse.

* * *

Ron watched as the news revealed the now smouldering cars in the airport parking lot. A reporter was talking about how there were no witnesses to the explosions which had taken place earlier; but that Police would be examining CCTV footage.

Ron knew what they'd find. They'd find the Joker and they'd find Jane; Jane, who had completely fooled him.

In all his years of being in the PD, he'd been fooled like some rookie on his first day; and that stung. He knew that he should have been big enough to just shrug it off and get on with life, but he'd been taken in by that innocent façade. Perhaps he'd even begun to like her just a little bit too much, more than was professionally correct. But she'd seemed like such a breath of fresh air, unspoilt, kind and sweet. He'd known she was scarred both physically and mentally, but it hadn't been a huge leap of imagination to see him being the one to make her whole again, to be the one she turned too.

But she'd fooled him; or maybe she was the one being fooled. It didn't matter really; she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it. She'd either been taken in by the Joker or she wasn't the sweet innocent he'd thought her to be. It didn't matter either way. She'd go down for it, along with the Joker. And what would he be left with? Apart from the sweet taste of success and triumph that bringing Gotham's most wanted criminal down would give him, what would he be left with?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and PM's sent my way. They make my day, week, they really do.

The speed of the story is slow. I'm sorry about it, but I can't do anything about it. I just can't seem to make the characters move any faster. I just hope I don't bore you to death. Things will happen, just at a sedate pace.

Oh, and the credit for all the place names, except from Courtlands, come from an excellent site I found which has a map of Gotham. I think it's been taken from the comics. wwwdotrasalghuldotcodotuk and look for the map; it's quite interesting.

Have a great weekend wherever you are or doing.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: ARGH! I'm sorry for the delay. Although fanfiction is my release from stress, I don't always get the time I need to write as well as read on here. I just hope you like this one… it's been in the works for awhile now and re-written a few times too!

* * *

Jim Gordon hadn't realised just how much of a jump being Commissioner would be. He knew that it was predominantly a desk job, but still he hadn't realised how much he would miss the ability to come and go as he chose. And he missed his office. Which was ridiculous as this office was far better than the tiny room he had in Central; which was jam packed with overflowing filing cabinets and a dodgy coffee maker perched next to a plant that had long since given up the ghost.

He looked around him; here the plants were watered daily by his P.A; the very homely Mrs Stamp, and the coffee maker was in a room down the hall that she oversaw with rigid authority. He couldn't even make himself a cup of coffee now without almost asking permission.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, taking in the picture of his wife and children on the desk. Barbara had been so proud of him; his Barbara, the woman who had stood with him all these years, given him two beautiful children and took everything his job threw at him with a quiet dignity. Seeing them at the mercy of Dent had almost been his undoing. But once again Batman had proven his worth and his family were safe, he didn't think he could ever thank that man enough and he didn't even know who he was.

A soft knocking at his door brought his head up and he called out for them to enter.

Ron stuck his head round the door and Gordon gave an internal sigh. He still wasn't sure where this man stood; after the last escapade he still wasn't sure who he could and couldn't trust amongst his own people. It seemed that the Joker was right on one thing, a person could be bought at the right price.

"Have you got a minute?" Ron asked and Gordon waved him into the room and stood up.

"Sit down, Ron, sit down." Gordon crossed to the window and turned to watch Ron.

"I tried to find the Joker, spoke to a few informants in the narrows. He's got a hold on everyone in the narrows. He rules that place with fear, no one will cross him outright. But one of them, Earl, gave me an indication of where he could be. I think I've found him."

Gordon's eyes widened as he stared at Ron.

"Tell me," he demanded.

* * *

Jane was sitting on a packing case by the window on the second floor. Her laptop was perched on her lap and her fingers were flying over the keys.

An electric saw started up somewhere on the floor below and she frowned. Someone started hammering behind her and she swore under her breath. She saved her file, slammed the lid down and set it on the floor and got up.

She was fed up; dressed again in the same clothes from yesterday as her stuff was still at the apartment. She had tried to take a shower earlier as she'd never quite made it into the bath last night; but then she'd remembered they had no towels, so that was out. She'd tried to wash in the sink and nearly burnt herself when the cold tap ran scalding hot. The Joker had been in the bedroom when she yelped and he'd come in, mumbling something about the plumbing being still not quite right before going back out.

She hated this place already.

Shaking her head she stepped forwards, her toe caught on a hammer she didn't see and she sent it hurtling through the air in a fit of temper with her foot. It slammed into one of the new stud walls and left a hole half way up.

The hammering stopped and she saw one of the men poke his head around the partition wall of what she thought was going to be dinning room, but she wasn't sure as it was the opposite side to where the kitchen was, and that didn't make sense to her.

"What happened?" he growled when he saw the hole in the wall.

"We have poltergeists," she snapped grumpily. "The hammer just up and hit the wall."

He gave her a funny look and shrugged before coming around and examining the hole.

"I'm going to have to take that whole section down again now and replace it," he grumbled, careful not to say too much in case the Joker shot him for speaking to her. The Joker had already given them firm warning that she was out of bounds to any of them and had to be respected; but looking at the hammer on the floor he wondered if she wasn't as insane as his boss.

"Can't you just put up a poster over it?" she asked him and came to peer at the hole with a regretful eye. "I didn't think I could kick that far."

He looked at her again and his face told her that he thought she was insane.

"What?" she grumbled but he shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing in the other room. The hammering started up again and Jane sighed heavily. She stomped towards the stairs, halfway up she remembered her laptop and turned quickly to go back for it. Her head connected painfully with the low ceiling the trap door had created and she cried out gripping at her head and rubbing it hard as she gave up on her laptop and went up to the next level. She could hear noises in the bathroom and realised they must be trying to fix the plumbing.

She shook her head and crossed to the stairs that led to the Joker's floor. She went up them and looked around. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. One wall was a line of computer screens that showed every security camera in the place. Desks spread around, overflowing with paper. Boxes were stacked with more security equipment and weapons. She sniffed and frowned, certain she could smell glue. She spotted him sitting at a desk in the far corner, his head was down and his back was to her.

"You coming in or are you staying there?" he called and then swore as whatever he was doing went wrong.

She crossed to the cameras and looked at each one. She realised that every angle was covered; there was even cameras in the outbuildings where his men slept. She flushed when she realised that they had no privacy at all and looked quickly at another camera. It was focused on the ground floor and she could see Mark and Jimmy sat at table playing cards for money. She looked at the next camera and realised that it was the entrance of the docks several miles up the way. She shook her head and blew out her breath.

"You've got everything covered, haven't you?"

"Yup," he muttered.

"Who watches it though? I mean, isn't it pointless if no one watches it?"

"They're the first lines; I have secondary lines transmitting some of the images to one of the buildings outside, and a man who does nothing but watch them all day. Obviously he doesn't watch the ones in here."

"So he can't see Mark and Jimmy?" she asked and leant forward watching with interest as Mark won the hand and drew the pile of coins towards him, much to Jimmy's disgust. It suddenly struck her that she was invading their privacy and she jumped back from the camera feeling vaguely guilty. She turned and went over to the Joker and leant over his shoulder, but didn't touch him.

He had on his purple gloves and was busy cutting letters out from different magazines and gluing them onto another sheet of paper.

"He can only see the ones that show the outside of this place," he mumbled and pasted a capital c in the middle of a word.

"You shouldn't mix capitals with lower case," she murmured. "Capitals are for proper nouns or for starting a sentence."

"Janey, I'm well aware of that, sugar. This isn't an English test, babe, it's about sending a message," he said dryly and shook his head.

"Yes, but if you're going to make all that effort in creating a sentence it should be grammatically correct."

"If I was grammatically correct now, sugar, they'd know you helped me," he replied with a snort. "Besides, the whole point of this is to make it harder for their forensic team to be able to nail me."

"Ah, right, so they do what? Flip through their folders of grammatically challenged lawbreakers and look for you there?" she asked with dry sarcasm.

"No, sweetheart," he said with exaggerated patience. "They spend hours testing this piece of paper and the glue and discover at the end of it, that the glue is for sale in every shop in every town from here to china; and then they discover that the magazines are bought by a million and one people. In short, my sweet, they spend a lot of time with jack all for results."

"And that thought amuses you, doesn't it?" she inquired and stepped around him to sit on a spare chair and watch him.

"You bet," he replied and looked up at her without raising his head. "I thought you were typing."

She shrugged and crossed her legs. "My people refuse to come out and play with all that hammering going on down there. It's most frustrating."

His eyebrow rose and his lips quirked before his tongue slid over his scars.

"So, did you come up here to see if I'd come out and play?"

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed. "You've a one track mind, Mister Joker, sir."

"When it comes to you," he replied and stretched upwards. "But I'm afraid I'm too busy at the moment, babe."

"When are my dogs coming here?" she asked. "I've missed them."

"Tonight. And it was only yesterday that you saw them," he answered. "The boys will bring the rest of your stuff here too. Actually, I've been meaning to let you have this," he murmured and reached around to dig into the pocket of his purple overcoat that hung on the back of the chair. He drew out a slim phone and flipped it to her; she just caught it in time and looked down at it.

"Oh, a new phone." She switched it on. "Does it have a camera? Can I upload some music to it?"

"Janey, it's a phone, sugar, it does what Bell intended it to and nothing else," he grunted. "It's prepay. Those things are cheap and basic, that's all you need."

"Ah." Disappointed she slid it into her pocket. "That's no fun!"

"Janey, it's a phone," he said and shook his head. "What more do you need it to do except call me?"

"Er… well, internet access is good and a MP3 player is always a bonus," she told him. "A camera too, I'd like to take pictures of the dogs sometimes and I don't have a camera."

"Pictures of the dogs?" he inquired looking as if she'd suggested something totally absurd. "Why?"

"Memories," she said simply.

"Must be a chick thing," he muttered and went back to cutting out letters.

"No, it's a human thing," she replied dryly. "I forget sometimes."

"Forget what?" he asked intent on cutting out a 'K'. "That I'm not human?"

"That you don't have any good memories," she replied and started to make sense of the message he was painstakingly making. She shuddered, hoping he was only joking, but doubted it.

"What makes you say that?" he asked in surprise and blinked at her.

"Well, you know, considering your childhood and not having a family," she looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't start with the pity look, Janey, forget it, babe. I don't need a family and I don't need photos to remind myself of a good time."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with a family now," she snorted. "And I don't pity you, I told you that; but I do feel sorry for the child you once were."

"Stuck with a family?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," she said as he was infinitely slow. "There's me, of course, and the dogs, and the baby when it comes. We're all your family now and sometimes it's like Mark and Jimmy are part of the family too."

"_Riiigght_," he drew the word out on a low sound and then shook his head. "One weird, totally fucked up family. And no, Jimmy and Mark aren't part of any family, except their own."

"Yeah, they are," she replied confidently. "And don't go killing them just to prove me wrong; you'd regret it. Is it so bad needing someone?"

"_I do not need anyone_," he snapped and scratched at his head. "I don't _need_ them."

"Sure you do," she replied. "I can't believe I figured that one out before you."

"Janey, you're talking shit," he said dryly.

"No, I'm not," she replied sweetly. "It's not that bad, honest. Needing someone doesn't make you weak."

"Yes, it does," he replied and stabbed the point of the scissors into the table surface.

"No, it doesn't," she replied.

"Is this fuck with me month?" he suddenly snapped. "I have no idea what's got into you recently, but all you can do is argue and disagree with me. Just shut up and leave me alone, Janey."

"You're just pissy because I'm right and you know it."

"Fucking hell, woman, what is it going to take to shut you up!" he hollered at her and slammed his hands down onto the table, upsetting his little pile of cuttings.

Jane smirked and shrugged. "I don't know… a phone with internet access maybe?" she said softly and tried for innocent. He looked at her for several seconds before he suddenly laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Insane, you're completely insane," he cackled. "You're not getting a WAP phone, so live with it."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly. "They can trace those, can't they; it was worth a try though."

"Why are really up here?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she whined. "I can't type, I can't arrange any furniture 'cause there's no furniture to arrange. I can't clean anything and there's only so many times you can make a bed."

"Oh, right, so you got bored and you thought you'd find me and annoy the shit out of me, correct?"

"Yeah," she smirked at him. "Seemed like a plan."

"Janey, you wanna know what I think?" he asked her slyly, watching her nod in reply. "I think you should go down to the bedroom, put on your coat, hat and gloves and go and make a snowman or something out in the snow."

"And you say _I'm_ no fun!" she grunted.

"Yeah, you are, sugar, just not now. I've got to get this finished." His eyes went back to his message and the way they narrowed maliciously told Jane he was already back into his work.

"Jeez, perhaps I should dress up as a huge letter A and then present you with a pair of scissors," she muttered and watched as he pulled himself closer to the table again and picked up his marker pen.

"Go play in the snow, Janey," he grunted.

"I'm not a kid, y'know," she said with asperity and crossed to the stairs.

His only reply was a muttering of words as she went down the trap door stairs.

* * *

"I'm impressed. That's one fine snowman," came an amused laugh from behind her. Jane turned and saw one of the men sauntering towards her. She didn't recognise him and smiled in reply.

"You've worked hard on it, haven't you?" he inquired and looked directly at her. Jane looked at his eyes and shrugged, his eyes disturbed her. They were a deep brown, but they held no warmth and no emotion; it was just like there was no soul in his body.

"I was bored," she replied and took a step back from him trying to make it look like she wasn't deliberately retreating.

"Well, you did well!" he said and winking at her turned and went back the way he'd come.

"You okay?" came a low voice that made her turn on the spot quickly. Jimmy was coming around the other side of the warehouse, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, yeah, hi!"

"Good snowman!" he laughed and indicated with his head at the snowman.

"Who was that?" asked Jane looking at where the man was disappearing into one of the outbuildings.

"Greasy Joe," he replied and came to stand beside her, looking down at her. "He's not all there that one."

"Why do they call him, Greasy Joe?" she asked in surprise.

He laughed and brought one of his hands out and scratched at his cheek. He needed a shave and it showed on his chin.

"I'm not sure I should tell you that," he hedged. "It's not nice and I know the Boss likes you the way you are."

"The way I am?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, y'know, innocent." He shrugged again and then grinned impishly at her. "If you really wanna know ask the boss and if he wants you to know he'll tell you, I guess."

"Well, shucks, that's really got my curiosity," she laughed.

"Need anything?" he indicated the warehouse and she shook her head.

"No, thanks, I'm gonna stay out here for a bit more."

He nodded and began to saunter towards the warehouse. Jane quickly scooped up a handful of snow and impacted it before letting it fly towards Jimmy's back. It hit dead in the centre with a loud thwack noise. He spun on the spot in surprise but it quickly melted in a grin when he realised she'd thrown a snowball at him.

"Oh yeah? Think you're tough, do you?" he called out and bent to scoop up some snow. Jane laughed and tried to dodge the incoming snowball but failed as it connected with her shoulder. With rapid succession he fired more snowballs at her, as she laughed, dodged and threw her own back with less accuracy now he was a moving target.

He was hitting her every time and she was squealing with laughter trying her best to get him back, but it was a one sided contest that she was rapidly loosing.

"You need help, girl!" came a laugh and before Jimmy could react Mark had thrown a snowball that connected with the back of his head. He had come out of the warehouse at the sound of all the laugher and caught Jimmy before he could see him. All out war started between the three of them as they began throwing snowballs, ducking and diving with impunity as they raced around the yard of the warehouse like a group of excited children.

Eventually Mark and Jimmy ganged up on her and she ran squealing towards the outbuildings to get away. She ducked behind one and then hid herself round the corner, a snowball in her hand as she waited for them to come and find her. She could hear them teasing her as she crouched against the wall, trying to stop her giggles. She saw them slide past her without seeing her and she dodged around the other side and crashed straight in Greasy Joe. Jane gave a shriek and tried to save herself by gripping at him; but their combined weight brought them both tumbling to the floor. Jane landed smack on top of him and hastily tried to scoot off him.

"I'm so sorry," she cried out as she fumbled to stand up. His hands were gripping her upper arms and, with a speed that frightened her, he'd flipped her off him and slammed her onto her back looming over her.

"You're throwing yourself at me," he giggled and pinned her legs with one his. She brought her hands up to push him away but he was too strong and caught her wrists in one of his enormous hands.

"Get off me!" she spat at him. He brought his other hand up to paw at her hair.

"Get off her, Joe." Jimmy's voice was cold and Jane saw him standing above them, his pistol pressed into the back of Joe's head. "Get off her or I'll blow your brains out."

"She threw herself at me," he giggled and before Jane knew what he was doing he was kissing her, his lips wet and sloppy as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth.

Jimmy gripped the back of his collar and hauled him from Jane who was putting up her own struggle.

Mark came rushing forwards and Jane saw several of the other men had come out to see what was going on. Mark caught her under her arms and pulled her to her feet as she wiped at her mouth in disgust.

"She threw herself at me," he giggled again and Jimmy brought his pistol round and cracked him across the face. Jane cried out and covered her mouth as blood flew from his mouth as he fell sideways into the snow.

"Get the boss," Mark called to one of the men who scurried away, not liking the thought that he was going to be the messenger boy.

The man got to his feet, wiping at the blood on his mouth; he snarled at Jimmy and lifted a gun, primed and aimed at Jimmy.

"NO!" Jane didn't think; she stepped forwards, her hands raised. A gun shot went off and Jane cried out, thinking that Jimmy had been shot; she spun to look at him, but he was still on his feet. She looked back at Joe, who was now on his knees, the hand that held the gun was shot clean off at the wrist. He was cradling his wounded arm against his chest, crying out in pain. Jane looked down at the snow by his knees and her stomach lurched at the sight of the bloody mess that lay curled around the gun on the floor.

Mark stepped forwards, his own gun still clutched in his hand. He kicked the man sharply in the stomach and he howled in pain as he buckled over and slumped covering the mess on the floor.

"Well, you're an excellent shot; took his hand clean off," came a cold, deep voice that had Jane turning in relief. The Joker came forwards, his shoulders hunched under the big, purple overcoat he'd shrugged into.

"He…" Jane shook her head and lifted a hand towards the man who was still gasping on the floor. He suddenly convulsed sideways and with his good hand drew a second gun.

"Bitch!" he gasped. Jane cried out as Jimmy suddenly shoved her sideways violently, sending her crashing to the floor, the shot whizzed past harmlessly and imbedded itself into the grey concrete of the warehouse wall. Jane watched in wide eyed shock as the Joker react instantly and another gun shot went off. She saw Joe slump to the ground instantly dead from the shot that took the back of his head out as it passed through.

The Joker slid the gun into his pocket and, gripping Jane by her collar, hauled her to her feet glowering at her.

"What's going on?" he hollered but he had turned his head to look at Jimmy.

Jimmy was putting his gun into his pocket as Mark came up and banged him on the back.

"Shit, thought he was gonna get you then," he muttered and turned to the Joker.

"He had Jane on the floor," Mark said and that brought the Joker's attention back to her. He tilted his head at her; his hand still gripped her collar.

"I ran into him; I didn't see him. He wouldn't let me up," she blinked, her eyes drifted from him to the bloody mess on the floor. Her stomach flipped flopped and she felt light-headed at the sight. She took a deep breath, twisted in his hold and threw up all over the ground.

"Ah, fuck, Janey. You and your weak stomach!" He let go of her collar and caught her arms, just stopping her from pitching face first into her own vomit.

"He was kissing her," Jimmy added. "I dragged him off her but he pulled a gun on us. Mark shot his hand off and well, you saw the rest."

The Joker looked around at where the rest of his men were still watching wide eyed.

"Get rid of it, all of it," he commanded and then looked at Jimmy and Mark. "You two, come with me."

Jane was still held tightly by her arms, her back against him. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Can you walk?" he asked her and she frowned.

"Of course," she said and he let go of her. To her utter mortification, she took one step and sank to her knees when her legs wouldn't hold her up. "Er, ah…"

"Of course _not_," he muttered and scooped her up like a baby. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You shot him," she said stupidly as he made his way to the warehouse.

"Well done," he snorted angrily and went through the doors that Jimmy held open.

He crossed to the couch they had in the middle of the room and set her down on it before standing up and pushing his hair away from his face. He chewed on his scars as he watched her shift till she was sitting up, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"You just can't seem to stay away from trouble, can you?" His voice was deep, and aggravated still.

"Boss, she…"

"Did I ask you to interrupt?" The Joker cut Jimmy off with a snarl.

"Well, excuse me," Jane huffed and lifted her head to stare at the Joker. "I'm not the one who chooses to have men that are quite obviously one sandwich short of a picnic wandering around loose and armed!"

"You were racing around out there like a kid at Christmas," he snarled and kicked at the couch beside her, making her jump. "I had plans for him! Now I've got to find another idiot that can make a one way trip for me!"

"What?" She stared at him as if he'd just stepped off an alien ship. "Look, that's not the point…"

He spun on his heel and glared at where Jimmy and Mark were still hovering in the background.

"And you idiots," he snarled. "I should shoot you where you stand! Fucking about like two six year olds! What the hell was that all about anyway?"

"Don't take it out on them!" Jane cried and got to her feet, her legs still a little shaky. "I started it and besides where's the harm in having fun; fun that doesn't involve slaughtering half a dozen people that is," she snapped.

He whipped his head around and his face was so dark and mean that Jane plopped back down onto the couch.

"Shut up," his voice was low, deep and sinister. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

He turned back to where Jimmy and Mark were looking at each other in ill disguised apprehension.

"I trusted you to watch her," he snarled and took a step forwards. Jane heard the click of his flick knife and got back to her feet in sudden fear. "Not to mess about like kids and attract attention."

"Hold on, hold on!" Jane stepped around him to look at his face. He didn't move his head but his eyes flicked to hers as his tongue slid over his scars. "You told me to go have fun in the snow, so I did; and now you're getting pissy over it? I don't get it."

"I said you, not them!" he snarled. "I don't pay them to lob snowballs about!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to have a snowball fight by yourself," she snarled back.

"Shut up, Janey," his voice dropped lower than she'd ever heard it but still she opened her mouth to press on.

"Don't," Jimmy lifted his hand and looked at Jane. "It's ok, the Boss's right. We were stupid and you could have got hurt."

"Well, for goodness sake, the man was a lunatic, it was probably just a question of when not if!" she snapped at Jimmy angrily before rounding on the Joker again.

"How many men have you got here like him anyway?" she demanded but didn't let him answer before she bulldozed on. "You said this place was safe! Right, so I'm safe from Ron, apparently, but obviously not from your own men! Well that makes a whole lot of sense," she spat.

"_Not now_!" he roared at her.

"Well, when then?" she demanded, and realised that Jimmy and Mark were staring at her as if she was a lunatic. "What?" she demanded. "Ah, for pity's sake, I've had enough of this. Place is like a bloody zoo! I can't stay inside, I can't stay outside!" She threw her hands in her the air and stomped away from them all, before stopping to turn back to them.

"It's like a bloody concentration camp here anyway! I refuse to stay in a place which rivals Arkham's exercise yard outside, while picking my way through building debris inside, trying not to stand on any nails or stub my toe on the wood lying around. The hot taps runs cold and the cold runs bloody scalding! I bang my head on the trap door if I turn too quickly on the stairs and if that wasn't enough, there are lunatics running around outside armed and bloody dangerous!"

The three of them stood staring at her, Jimmy and Mark were more than anxious now, while the Joker was just plain furious.

"Janey, last chance, shut up," he hissed.

"Why?" she cried out. "I think I've got a right to have a bloody meltdown after witnessing you blow someone's brains out!" Her face went pale at the memory and she saw him take a step towards her. "No, stay there; stay there and think about this: I'll accept that maybe I shouldn't run around out there, but how the hell, how the bloody hell, do you expect to stop a kid running around out there? Huh? What then? What happens when it's our kid running around out there and one of your loonies takes a shine to him? Or is he supposed to live inside all the time like some prisoner?" She shook her head, her breathing heavy and her stomach lurching painfully. "I want to go back to the apartment. It's safer there than here with all your little loonies!" She hesitated and then shouted again, "And your garden is not worth shit! A few weeds poking up from a crack in the concrete is not and never will be a garden!"

"If that's the way you want it, you can fuck off." The Joker's voice was dark and deep. He stomped towards the stairs that led up to the next floor, shouting over his shoulder.

"Jimmy, put her in the car and take her back to the apartment. And you can fuck off with them, Mark."

Jane stared at where his brown brogues disappeared through the trap door and she let out her breath on a rush.

"Jane," Jimmy stepped forwards. "What are you doing?"

"You heard him," she said and as the adrenaline left her, numbness started to settle. "Can you drive me back, please?"

"Ah, shit, this is all our fault," Jimmy said to Mark.

"No, it's not," Jane said and headed towards the door with them trailing behind her. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

Jimmy held the car door open for her and she got in, feeling as if her life had just ended. They slid into the front and Jimmy started the engine up.

Jane rested her head against the glass, her gaze on where some of the men were still trying to rake up the bloody snow where Joe had fallen.

"What will they do with the body?" she asked vaguely. Jimmy pulled the car away and headed out of the drive and began the long drive along the docks.

"Eh?" Mark looked back at her. "Oh, probably weight it down and sling it in the river."

Jane closed her eyes. "Poor bloke," she whispered. "He was ill, it wasn't his fault either."

"He was a bit gone in the head, Jane, but he wasn't that far gone!" snorted Mark. "He should have stood back from you the moment Jim put his gun to his head. In fact, he shouldn't have held you down at all. Insanity is no excuse; self preservation should have made him stop. He knew what he doing; he just couldn't add two and two together."

"And there, but for the grace of god, go…"

"Doesn't go you," cut in Jimmy. "We all make choices in life; we all choose which path we'll take. He made a choice, despite being an idiot."

Jane looked at him and sighed deeply. He was right; there was no fate, no luck, and no pre-destination. You made your own luck in life and she'd made hers a long time ago when she aligned herself with the Joker. She didn't regret then and she didn't regret it now. This meant that she had to take things the way they came and stop complaining so much. She lifted her fingers and rubbed at her temples tiredly.

"You okay?" came a quiet voice and she sniffed nodding her head before turning her head to stare blindly out of the window at the passing scenery.

"He'll calm down," Jimmy said but couldn't quite get the conviction in his voice.

"I'm caught in this whirlwind that just won't stop," she muttered. "Has he told you I'm pregnant?"

"No, but we guessed when you started on about a kid running around outside," Mark said quietly. "I know you don't like it, but the warehouse is safer than the apartment."

"It's horrendous," she muttered.

"Its not finished yet," he corrected. "He really didn't intend for you to go there for at least another year or so."

Jane sighed deeply. "But it's not safe if he has men like Joe running around loose. How could I let a kid loose outside knowing that half of Arkham's most wanted were camped in the out buildings?"

"Point," he admitted. "He probably had some plan though. He usually does."

"Yeah, he just likes everyone to think he flys by the seat of his pants," she snorted and smirked despite herself. "Arrogant prick."

She heard them snort in the front but made no reply. Jane watched as they left Old Gotham and began heading back into the narrows. She began to recognise the scenery when her phone buzzed in her pocket; she drew it out and read the message quickly.

"_Keep the dogs with you at all times,"_ was all it read. She sighed and closed her eyes and leant back against the headrest. Several minutes went by and then it buzzed again she looked down and opened the message.

"_No sarcastically nasty reply?_" it read and Jane shook her head sadly.

She tapped quickly and sent it.

_"I'm sorry....again, it seems."_

"We have a problem," Jimmy spoke up drawing the car to as stop; Jane lifted her head quickly.

"What?" she asked and leant forwards to see between them. It suddenly registered what she was seeing and one thought ran through her mind.

"My dogs!" she cried out and before either of them could react she was out of the car and racing towards where smoke was billowing out of the apartment block.

"Wait!" the words only just registered in her mind but it didn't stop her trying to reach the apartment. Arms tackled her and she fell heavily to the floor, suddenly aware of Jimmy on top of her. He scrambled to his feet and dragged her up before she could make any sense of the situation.

"Ah, fuck, they've got us cut off!" Still gripping her arms he dragged her into an alley on the opposite side of the street.

Jane suddenly saw several SWAT men go towards where the car was. Mark was surrounded; they shoved him to the ground, guns aimed at him as they handcuffed him roughly.

"We've got to go," Jimmy said in a strangled voice and gripping her hand he ran them through a maze of alleys. They had been spotted and were being chased, but this was the narrows and Jimmy knew it better than the back of his hand.

Jane had stitch in her side, but she knew she had to keep going. Her hand was held in his iron grip as he led her through alley after alley until she realised they were at the railway station.

They slowed to a walk and Jimmy slid his hand from hers and slung it over his shoulder. Jane was out of breath, holding her side and trying very hard not to cry.

"Keep it together," he whispered, not in the least out of breath. "They'll be looking for us."

Jane shook her head and let him lead her to a bench at the back of the platform. It was busy and there were a lot of people coming and going. Trains were pulling into and leaving the station all the time adding the noise level.

She slumped onto the bench and rested her elbows on her knees and hung her head forwards, still trying to catch her breath.

"They got Mark," she muttered angrily.

Jimmy didn't say anything and she turned her head sideways to look up at him. He was sitting with his arms folded, a grim expression on his face as he watched around him carefully.

"What will they do to him?" she asked him and struggled to overcome the wash of emotions that filled her. Guilt was riding high at the moment; she'd lead them to this, if anything happened to them it would be her fault.

"I need to speak to the Joker," he mumbled and drew out his phone. He pressed one button and then waited his eyes still on the milling crowds. It was answered almost immediately.

"I have Jane but PD got Mark and the apartment, they were already there."

Jane couldn't hear a reply so she listened to Jimmy's one sided conversation.

"Railway station…"

"Jane?" A man's voice made Jane whip her head around in disbelief.

"Peter?" she gasped as Peter Styles made his way towards her with an equal look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

A/N: Not sure if this constitutes a cliff hanger, but I do have to leave it here…. I will try to update before too long.

Thanks you all so much for your reviews, replies and PM's. They make my day!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry, about the delay, I just hope you think the chapter was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me so far; I just hope you're ok with this one, because this is where my fingers took me.

Chapter 24

"_Jane?" A man's voice made Jane whip her head around in disbelief._

"_Peter?" she gasped as Peter Styles made his way towards her with an equal look of disbelief on his face._

"Jane, what…" He stopped suddenly seeing Jimmy jumping to his feet beside her, phone still to his ear.

"Peter, please…" Jane got up and she felt Jimmy put his hand on her elbow but she gave him a half smile and stepped towards Peter.

"Jane, what on earth has gotten into you? Are you insane?" his voice was lowered and his eyes were flicking back and forth between her and Jimmy.

"No, I'm not insane. Please, Peter, I really need you to forget you've seen me. Please?"

"Jane, do you realise how much trouble you're in? You… you… did he… has he?" He stopped running a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine." She didn't reach out, didn't touch him. "Please, just walk away."

"Jane." Jimmy came up beside her and slid his hand around her upper arm. "We've got to keep moving."

"Are you running from the Joker?" asked Peter and the absurdity of it almost made Jane laugh. She shook her head at him and was dismayed by the sound of running feet that told them the PD were catching up again.

Peter looked around him; none of the other commuters realised anything was wrong, but he could already see the PD racing along the top bridge that spanned the three platforms towards theirs.

"Ah, not the Joker but the PD," Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Jane, now!" Jimmy was getting frustrated, realising they had very little time left.

Peter looked at him and suddenly stepped forwards.

"Take my ticket, Jane. Train's leaving now, go!"

"What?" Jane looked at him in confused fear.

Jimmy grabbed the ticket from Peter's hand and read the destination. He looked between them both and nodded.

"I can get away from here on my own. I'll go back to the boss and we'll get you, Jane, I promise."

"But I…."

"Go!" Jimmy pressed the ticket towards her and then riffled into his pockets and drew out some money and tucked it into her coat pocket. "Go, Jane, the boss'll kill me if something happens to you. This is your only chance."

"I'll distract them," Peter said suddenly and looked at Jimmy. "Put her on the train and make yourself scarce, I'll lead them away from you."

"Why?" Jane looked at Peter in utter confusion.

"Because I owe you and you know it," Peter replied softly and reached out to gently push her towards Jimmy. "Go on, Jane; let me redeem one of the lowest points in life."

"Thank you," she whispered and reaching forwards kissed his cheek. Jimmy just stared at him before pulling her towards the stairs that lead down to the next terminal.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry," she panted as he dragged her down the last steps and towards the people making their way through the ticket barriers.

"Don't be," he replied quickly. "I'm just hoping your friend up there keeps to his word. Jane, this'll take you all the way to West Bank City if you stay on. Have you got your phone…" The intercom crackled and Jimmy knew his time was up. He pushed her through the ticket barrier; slotting the ticket into the slot. He stayed this side of the barrier and watched as she was swept along by the crowd of people rushing to make the train before the doors shut and they missed it.

Jane felt as if her whole world was being ripped out from under her as she allowed herself to be moved onto the train and away from the doors that shut almost instantly. She pushed her way through the squeeze of people to get to the window, but Jimmy had left the moment he saw her step onto the train. She bit back a wave of fear and guilt and turned to find an empty seat as the train picked up speed and began moving away.

* * *

Jane sat back on the seat and wished with all her might that just for once she had thought before she'd acted. Now, because of her, Mark was locked up and the dogs were… she didn't even want to think about the dogs. If only she'd stayed where she was and not been so pig-headed over the warehouse.

The Joker had asked her what had come over her recently and she didn't know; but she did know he had a point. Everything he'd done had been for their safety and she'd thrown it back in his face. She rubbed her hands over her face and fought through the rise of panic to think.

Her phone suddenly began ringing in her pocket and she drew it out so quickly she nearly dropped it. She put it to her ear and, aware of the people around her, she didn't say anything.

"Jane?" the voice on the other end was not the Joker's.

"Who is this?" she breathed, her heart restricted in her chest. Where was the Joker?

"It's Ron," came the voice. "Don't hang up on me."

Jane's eyes shut in absolute horror as she imagined that they'd caught the Joker.

"What have you done with him?" she squeaked and got up from her seat with shaky legs and made her way to the end of the train where there were less people.

"He's with us, Jane. He's being interviewed, you two got away from us, Jane, but please, we won't hurt you."

Jane let out her breath on a shaky hiss as she realised it was Mark's phone he was ringing her on and not the Joker's. She also realised that he didn't know that she was alone; and that Jimmy had managed to get away. Peter hadn't let her down. She raked a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she asked and knew it was a stupid question.

"To make Gotham safer, Jane. That's all we ever wanted to do. You know this can't happen while the Joker is free to ravage the city like he does."

"I won't take you to him," she said firmly. "Don't even ask me to." She disconnected the line and stared at the phone. She closed her eyes and gripped the phone tightly before pressing speed dial and waiting. It was answered on the second ring and disconnected straight away. Jane stared at the display and a wave of doubt engulfed her. She leant her head back against the headrest and wallowed in self-disgust. She'd messed things up completely and this time they might not be able to come through it in one piece.

Her phone rang again and this time she checked the display before answering it. It was Mark's name on the display and with a bitter jab of her finger she hit the reject button.

* * *

Jimmy raced through the rolling yard between cargo trucks and containers before skidding to a stop at the corner of two warehouses. He leant his hands on his knees and fought to regain his breath. He'd lost the PD ages ago and they wouldn't find him now; but even so he kept looking around to check. His phone rang and with a wince he answered it.

"Jimmy?" It wasn't the Joker and that startled him till he realised it was Mark's name on the display.

"Mark?"

"No, we have him," came the reply.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jimmy spat and checked his watch.

"Turn yourself in and we can cut you both a deal for information on the Joker."

"Yeah, right," Jimmy scoffed, his eyes watching the seconds tick by on his watch. "Why should I trust you?" he hissed and disconnected just on the twenty-eighth second. He flipped the phone back into his pocket and started off again. He knew where the Joker would be waiting and he knew that if he wasn't there the Joker would assume the worse.

* * *

The train started slowing and at first Jane didn't think anything of it; until the other passengers starting asking each other why it was slowing.

Jane jumped to her feet and tried to look out the window but she could see nothing ahead for the length of the train.

Word, like bushfire, spread through the train quickly and the other passengers were soon spreading the news that the train was pulling to a stop and cops were waiting to board the train at the next station, which was an unplanned stop.

Jane's stomach nose dived into her boots as she heard the news. Panic seeped through every pore until she realised that she would have to get a grip if she wanted to stand a chance. She got up and looked around her, aware of the other passengers all filing forwards to see what was going on. She turned and made her way to the toilet and locked herself in. She took a moment to survey her surroundings and wished she was Uma Thurman or even Superwoman, she wasn't fussy right now. She knew that the window would open, but whether she could get out it without drawing attention was another matter. She inched it open and stuck her face out, still unable to see anything ahead although the train was slowing rapidly now. She took a deep breath and looked around at the surroundings; she could see signs for Grant Park, Cathedral Square and Port Adams and she realised they hadn't even left Gotham. Which meant one of two things, Peter had told them she was on the train or they had seen her get on the train. Either way the end result was the same, they were looking for her. If she could get off the train without them seeing she might stand a chance at getting back to the docks and the Joker.

She pulled the window up as far it would go and hoisted herself up onto the toilet seat. The train was almost stopped now, but it was still a drop of at least six feet to the track side and then she had to get over the railings that separated the railway from the car park. She inched out of the window, feeling more than sick and lowered herself; the train stopped with a squeal of brakes and she let go. It jarred her legs and her hands went to her stomach protectively, but it hadn't been as hard as she thought. She could already see the cops that were armed and boarding the train. She stayed very still, almost hugging the train until she got her breath and then she turned and made a very ungainly rush towards the railing. How she got over the railings she would never know, but then she'd never run on just adrenaline before. She hit the pavement the other side, aware of dull aching in her wrist, and started to run towards the car park.

"STOP! POLICE!"

She didn't look back, didn't falter, if anything it put more speed into her feet. A single gun shot whistled by her and she screamed and dodged before ploughing on.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" she heard someone yelling behind her and she thought it was Commissioner Gordon, but she wasn't going to check to find out. She kept going, darting betweens car as she raced for the main road. She was beginning to think she'd made it, when suddenly her ankle turned on itself and she went over. She tried to get to her feet but the pain in her twisted ankle was too much and before she could do anything else she was surrounded by eight men, all wearing the dark blue uniforms, helmets, and jack boots of the police; guns aimed and pointed down at her.

"Jane, Jane!" Her name was called as someone moved through the circle of the cops and she realised it was Ron. She gave a sob and lifted her hands in the air.

"Put down your guns," he ordered and crouched beside her. The guns were lowered but the menacing circle was not given an inch.

"Jane, why did you have to do this?" he said and before she even knew it, her wrists were cuffed together and he was hoisting her up, reading her rights to her. The shock of the day was too much and her vision grew dark as she gave up on consciousness.

* * *

Jimmy entered the printers and looked around him anxiously.

"Where is she?" came a hiss and he turned to see the Joker coming down the stairs looking extremely angry; a flick knife in one hand.

"On the train," he panted and struggled to regain his breathing quickly; with this man he'd need it.

"What?" The Joker tilted his face and came towards Jimmy with a slightly looping gait. "Why is she on a train, Jimmy and not with you?"

"I didn't know what else do to," he admitted and despair showed briefly on his face. "They were right behind us."

"Start at the beginning, Jimmy," the Joker bit out.

"They were all over the fucking place, they'd Tear Gassed the apartment and Jane panicked over the dogs. I caught her and managed to get us away before they could get us, but they got Mark," he hesitated and a wash of anger filled his face. "We were chased all the way; Jane can't run for shit and the railway station was the closest busy option. I was phoning you when someone she knows saw her, some bloke, Peter I think." He saw the Joker's face tightened but he carried on. "I don't know what the fuck they were on about but he gave her his ticket to get away with. They were right on us, if I'd let her stay she'd never have outrun them. I put her on the train, gave her a hundred I had on me and made it away myself."

The Joker snarled angrily and turned on his heel to kick out swiftly at the chair that was close by. It whirled through the air and crashed into the TV, smashing the screen.

"Where is the train going?" he snarled at Jimmy.

"West Bank City," he said. "They've got Mark's phone and they phoned me with it."

"Who did?"

"PD," he replied. "Wanted to cut me a deal if I lead them to you."

"Yeah?" The Joker's lips curled into a snarl and he laughed. "And I've no doubt they'll phone Janey, and she won't know fuck about them tracing the call."

Jimmy groaned and scraped his hands over his hair. "She's gonna be a sitting duck for them. They'll get her at the first fucking stop!"

"Jimmy," the Joker stepped closer to him and Jimmy eyed him nervously. "She likes you, thinks you're family."

"Huh?" Jimmy stared at him and his eyes widened as the Joker suddenly grinned at him.

* * *

Jane stared at the ceiling and just resisted rocking back and forth on the bench seat.

"You okay?" came a quiet voice from beside her. She turned to look at him and took in the black eye and split lip that hadn't been on Mark's face before the PD had taken him.

She'd been surprised when they'd locked her in here with Mark, but when she'd seen the types of men that were already in these cells she was glad.

"Oh, god," she whispered and tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry, Mark, so sorry. All of this is my fault, it's all my fault."

"Hush," he replied and slid his arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, really it is." He looked at where they were being watched, not just by the other prisoners, but by several of Gordon's men, including Ron, who was sitting on the edge of a desk, pen in his hand just staring at Jane.

"It's not your fault, Jane, it's just circumstances," he said quietly and tightened his grip on her, catching Ron's eye and narrowing his own.

"But if I'd just dropped it about the warehouse! It's not even that bad. Compared to some of the places he's taken me, it was a palace and I had to go and screw it up, shove it back in his face."

"It's ok," he murmured refusing to look away from Ron. "You can make it up to him when we get out of here."

"We aren't going to," she said sadly. "We'll be incarcerated forever in the depths of Arkham."

"Sweet Jesus," he laughed. "Melodramatic a little, aren't we?"

She screwed up her nose and yawned. "How the hell can I be tired?"

"Well, you said Jim dragged you halfway across the district and then you tried train jumping, I'd say you should be knackered. Put your head down, no one will hurt you in here." He cast a look at the only other occupant of their holding cell; a drunk who was passed out on the floor by the bars.

Jane shifted herself on the bench until she could put her head on his lap. She was careful of her bandaged ankle as she lifted her legs onto the bench; she rested her hands under her chin and closed her eyes.

Mark leant his head back against the cell bars and smirked at Ron, deliberately laying his hand on Jane's head and tracing through her hair with his fingers.

Ron shook his head and got up walking out of the room without looking back. Mark snorted and leaving his hand on her head he closed his eyes and wondered whether the Joker would break him out and then kill him or if he'd kill him while he was breaking Jane out. Either way he didn't think much of his chances.

* * *

"Wake up," Mark's voice hissed in her ear making her eyes snap open. She was disorientated for a moment, until it all came crashing back to her. She watched as Ron was unlocking the barred doors and uncertainty filled her.

"Don't say a word and remember your rights, Jane," Mark hissed down at her as he held her still on his lap. "You have a right to a lawyer, Jane, demand that, but don't listen to him either; it'll buy us time though."

"Jane? Come with me," Ron said standing at a distance from them.

"Where are you taking her?" demanded Mark and reluctantly let her sit up beside him.

"We just want to have a chat, Jane; it's ok."

Jane ran a hand through her hair and pulled herself up and hobbled forwards. Her ankle felt a little better, but she wouldn't be doing any marathons just yet.

"Don't let them kid you, Jane," Mark called and Ron snarled at him to shut up. Jane looked back at Mark and tried to smile but failed completely.

Ron didn't touch her as she went passed him and he locked the door behind him. He indicated with his hand towards the corridor and Jane was fully aware of every sneering detective there. She heard a few of them pass comments on her but she resolutely ignored them and let herself be lead into one of the small interrogation rooms.

"Sit down," said Ron and his voice was oddly flat. She sat at the small desk and looked across at where a glass mirror stretched the length of one wall; she realised that it was two way and that behind that glass she was being watched.

She looked up as Commissioner Gordon came in and for a few minutes the guilt was almost too much; he looked so tired and worn. She rubbed her fingers over her temples and then leant her head in her hands, elbows on the table.

"Jane, you can help yourself," Ron said quietly as they sat opposite her. "Tell us where he is."

She shook her head and swallowed, her throat was as dry as sandpaper.

"Why?" Ron's voice showed his displeasure. "Surely you must know what kind of monster he is? Look, we can help you, but you have to let us help you. Stockholm Syndrome…"

"Has absolutely nothing to do with this," she said and her voice cracked. "In order to have that he would have had to kidnap me and that was just your fabrication, wasn't it?"

"Jane, I don't understand," Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How long, Jane? How long where you playing us, me, for a fool?"

"No, I never… it wasn't… I want a lawyer," she said and bit back a sob. She was terrified now; it was sinking in just what kind of trouble she really was in.

"Let me get you a drink, Jane," Gordon said quietly. "Coffee?"

"Water, please," she replied and ran a shaky hand across her face; her stomach was unsettled and her nerves were frayed.

He nodded and left the room, the door closing silently on his way out. She looked at Ron quickly and then looked away, trying to hold her composure together.

"Jane, I thought we were friends. I know you never trusted the Cops, but I thought you trusted me," his voice was low pitched and edged with something that made her sigh regretfully.

"It was too late," she whispered.

"If he ever threatened you, if there was any intent to harm we can help."

"Like you did with Crane?" she asked and looked at him seeing the wash of embarrassment cross his face.

"You didn't even give us the chance," he replied.

"You had cops sat outside my apartment for how many weeks?" she said slowly. "The Joker slipped past them every time; what help were you really? If I'd really needed it, which I never did, what help would you have been?"

"Dammit, Jane," he slapped his hand on the table and she jumped making him wince. "Look, all you had to do was stand forward and tell us he was in contact with you and we'd have moved you to a secure location. Stand forward now, do something right and tell us where he is."

"I want a lawyer," she whispered and curling her arms herself gave in to the rocking.

"It's not a lawyer you need, Jane, it's a time machine," Ron snorted and shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, Jane, you chose your side of right and wrong a long time ago. The best we can hope for is that you give us as much information as you can and we can cut your sentence, plead fear of the harm…"

"Is that the offer you make to your grasses?" she asked and saw surprise cross his face, quickly followed by something she couldn't quite name; but it told her that once again the Joker hadn't lied to her.

"Why did he take you to West?" he suddenly demanded and Jane blinked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"The doctor, in Old Gotham, why did he take you there? He hurt you in some way that needed patching up?" Ron stared at her and Jane found herself staring back.

"You spoke to the Doctor?"

"He's not around for some reason," Ron sneered and looked at her oddly. "He disappeared and no one knows where he is. That's odd, don't you think?"

"I…" Jane blinked and a million thoughts run through her head.

"We have our theories, Jane. Do you want to hear them?" he asked and carried on before she could even think about his words. "We think the Joker had him silenced, because he knew I'd seen you both come out of there. Do you know how the Joker silences people, Jane? Do you?"

"I …" Jane swallowed and shook her head staring at the table, trying hard to block out his voice.

"He kills them," Ron carried on and got up to lean over the table towards her. Jane jerked back in the seat and he curled his lip at her.

"It's not me you should be scared of, Jane, it's the man you sleep with every night."

"He's never hurt me," she whispered and stared up at him with eyes that reflected her fear.

"Oh, so that makes it all right, does it? He doesn't hurt you, so why should you care about the hundreds of people he does hurt?"

"No, no, it's not like that," she cried out and rubbed again at her temples. Her thoughts were whirling and her head felt like it would explode.

"Why did he take you to the doctor if he doesn't hurt you?" sneered Ron and she knew by his tone he didn't believe her.

"I…" Jane frowned and shook her head. "I haven't been well and he was worried."

Ron barked out a laugh and sat back in his seat, waving his hand in disbelief.

"He was worried about you?" he echoed her words sarcastically. "He's not capable of that, Jane, don't kid yourself."

"I want a lawyer," she repeated firmly and nodded her head.

"Commissioner Gordon is rustling one up along with a cup of water," he said with a sigh. "It might take awhile; there aren't many lawyers that will want to take your case on."

Jane looked at him and then looked away again. "You won't make me give him up."

"Why not?" he cried out and this time she heard the real frustration and disbelief in his voice.

"Because I love him," she replied calmly and resting her arms on the table, buried her head in them. "What did you do to my dogs?"

"Your dogs?" he snorted. "You mean those monsters? They're in the pound."

"What will happen to them?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They'll be put down, Jane, they're too dangerous for anything else."

Jane bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut.

"Take me back to Mark; I won't say anything else without a lawyer present," she said, her voice cracking.

"Mark?" Ron shook his head. "You love him too?" he sneered.

"Like a brother," she muttered. "You roughed him up, didn't you? So much for your high morals, seems to me the only difference is you get to carry a badge. You're no better than they are, except they know how to spell hypocrite."

Ron went very still and then reacting almost instantly he shot to his feet; the chair skidded across the room and crashed into the wall. Jane jumped lifting her head and staring at him.

"Are you going to rough me up now too?" she asked and her voice wavered dangerously.

Ron glared at her and stomped to the door and flung it open before going out and slamming it shut behind him.

Jane slumped back onto her arms and with her face hidden in her arms she let the tears fall.

* * *

Batman stood quietly and watched the sleeping form of the girl in the interviewing room through the two way mirror.

"How long has she been in there?" he rasped and looked at Gordon beside him.

"Two hours," he replied. "She asked to go back to Mark; I'm hoping keeping them apart with break her quicker."

"Let me talk to her," Batman said.

"You can try," Gordon sighed. "It's been four hours since we caught them and we've heard nothing from the Joker; I'm getting nervous. We've only just finished re-building this place from his last visit."

"What do you think he'll try?"

"That's what makes me nervous," Gordon replied. "I was almost wishing she'd get away in that parking lot."

"Let me talk to her," repeated Batman and Gordon nodded, pressing the door release. He watched as the large form of Batman entered the room and sat silently in the chair Ron had sent flying.

Jane startled awake and sat up awkwardly. She was cold, cramped, starving and thirsty; but it was all forgotten when she saw who was sat in front of her.

"You…" she stammered and then promptly shut up.

"Last time I saw you, you'd had your bag snatched," he stated and folded his arms over his massive chest.

"Yes," said Jane stupidly and swallowed nervously.

"Jane, what will it take?" he asked. "What will it take to make you realise the trouble you're in?"

"I know," she replied and picked up the paper cup of water that had been brought to her earlier. She drained it and set it back down with a shaky hand; she was feeling dizzy and her stomach was tied in knots and waiting to rebel. It had been a very long day with too much happening.

"Talk to me, Jane, just talk to me, try to help me understand," he said quietly and it almost undone her. She closed her eyes and swayed before settling back onto her arms and staring at his black armoured chest.

"I don't understand myself," she said quietly. "I just love him and always will. You don't choose the ones you fall in love with."

"No," he answered and blinked slowly. "You must know though, you must realise the chaos he's causing?"

"Please take me back to Mark and leave me alone," she husked and rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Give us an address, a location and everything will be ok," he growled.

"No, it won't," she replied. "It really won't; it's too late for that anyway."

"No, it's not," he answered. "It's never too late."

"Have they found a lawyer yet?" she asked and avoided his eyes.

"I don't know," he rasped.

The door opened and Commissioner Gordon came in with Ron behind him. Neither said anything but Batman got to his feet and giving Jane one last look went out.

"C'mon, Jane," Ron said and indicated with his head towards the door.

She got to her feet stiffly and went through the door, relieved to see him taking her back to where Mark was still sitting in the holding cell.

She could see that two more men had joined them, both apparently worse for wear with the drink. They were sitting on the opposite bench from Mark and nursing some pretty bad bruises.

Mark got to his feet when Ron unlocked the door and immediately two detectives behind Ron drew their guns and aimed them at him.

"Don't try anything funny," Ron barked and allowed Jane to go through the door.

"Are you ok?" Mark ignored them and took her arm to lead her to the bench. He set her down and then sat closely beside her.

"Yeah," she muttered and licked at her lips. "They wanted me to turn him in; I can't do that."

Mark made a snort in his throat and looked over at where the drunk on the floor was starting to rouse a little. The other two men were eyeing Jane, but they said nothing.

"What's going to happen?" she asked and she hugged her arms around her.

He looked sideways at her and shrugged. "We just wait."

She huddled into herself and was glad when he put his arm around her again and pulled her in tight to him. She relaxed into him as her brain shut down; unable to cope with any more.

* * *

A/N:

*Peeps out from behind the sofa to see if it's safe from rotten eggs thrown my way*.

Seriously, let me know what you think. It really is close to the end now and I'm just hoping that it's not to speedy in this chapter for you.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Chapter 25

"What is it?" Batman wondered what had prompted Gordon to take him out of the room before he'd been able to seriously talk with Jane. He watched as Ron led her down the corridor, her shoulders were slumped and one hand was curled around her stomach.

"We have a visitor," Gordon said tiredly and indicated with his hand towards another interview room.

Gordon opened the door and Batman stepped into the room that enabled them to watch through the two way mirror.

Sitting in a chair by the desk was a hunched figure in a large purple overcoat, purple pin strip trousers showed beneath the coat and purple gloves covered the hands that were laid palm flat on the table, handcuffs showing beneath the dirty cuff of the coat. Stringy, brown hair smeared with green hung forwards obscuring the face from their view.

"Is that?" Batman stopped, it couldn't possible be the Joker, could it?

"Watch," Gordon said as Ron passed by the room and opened the door and went inside. He placed a small plastic cup of water on the table as the man lifted his head. White face paint adorned his face, but it was clear to see it wasn't the Joker sat there.

"Hiii," he drawled and giggled before straightening out and sitting back comfortably in the chair.

Ron drew the other chair out and sat down, hands clasped on the table as he looked at the man opposite him.

"Who are you?"

"Meee?" The man sounded convincingly like the Joker and it sent a chill down the backs of the two men watching behind the glass. "I'm just the messenger."

"Did the Joker send you?"

"I don't know…" The man frowned and looked down at the table in confusion. "I don't know…"

The man suddenly looked up at him and grinned alarmingly. "I've got a message."

"From the Joker?" persisted Ron quietly.

"For you all. It had to be done in person he said; if I do it in person then he said he'd make it all right again."

Batman looked at Gordon in sudden surprise but Gordon shook his head.

"We searched him thoroughly," he replied dryly. "He's had nothing implanted under his skin and he wasn't carrying any weapons."

"What's the message?" asked Ron from behind the glass.

The man lowered his head and giggled again before looking up quickly; the change on his face was alarming. Gone was the amiable expression; his eyes had hardened and his lips curled back in a snarl.

"You were warned," he snarled. "You were warned not to fuck with what's mine. Let them go or pay the price." He blinked and the snarl was gone from his face.

"Is that it?" asked Ron in surprise.

The man nodded gleefully and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope, he was very pleasant," he smiled. "Gave me these clothes for free."

Ron stood up and went to the door and went out to join where Gordon and Batman were still stood watching the man fiddling with the cup in his hands.

"He's technically not done anything wrong; he's insane and I'm thinking he's from Arkham, probably got out when the Joker gave it air conditioning," he snorted angrily.

"Let's see if he'll take us to where the Joker was."

"What's he doing?" asked Ron suddenly and they looked around at where the man was fiddling with the cuff of his jacket, they saw something slip into the cup and then he picked it up and downed the water inside the cup.

All three of them bolted for the door but it was too late. The cup was empty and the man was already having respiratory problems; he coughed and wheezed slightly and then slumped forwards onto the table.

Ron put his fingers to his neck and felt a sluggish pulse.

"Unconscious," he muttered and heard the call for the paramedics go out.

"Potassium Cyanide," Batman said picking up the cup and sniffing at some of the powder that had not dissolved. "Joker gave him Cyanide to take away his problems."

Ron slammed his hand down on the table and marched out of the room.

"Ron, wait!" Gordon caught up with him in the corridor. "Don't! We're all angry; we're all desperate to get this man behind bars. But don't go barging in there with all guns blazing; Jane will just shut down even more."

"She has to know what he's like," Ron hissed and Gordon sighed heavily.

"Ron, she _knows_ what he's like. She _already_ _knows_, confronting her now, will solve nothing."

Ron threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation but took two deep breaths, willing himself to let go of the anger.

Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air and they knew the Ambulance had arrived. It wasn't too long before two paramedics came racing down the corridor bags in tow.

"You were quick!" Ron said in surprise.

"We were close, heard the dispatch and came straight away. What's the problem?"

"This way," Ron watched as the two men went with Gordon down the corridor and frowned. He looked back towards the corridor that would lead him back to the holding area and Jane. He stuck his hands in his pocket and made his way towards the holding area.

* * *

"Potassium Cyanide," Gordon told them and noticed that Batman had disappeared again. He shrugged and watched as the medics entered the room.

They checked for signs of life and found none.

"He's dead, I'm afraid," one of them told Gordon. "Are you sure it was cyanide?"

Gordon held out the cup to the man and he took his, his hands covered in plastic gloves.

He sniffed at the cup and frowned. "Almonds," he muttered and handed it to his partner who sniffed it and winced before handing it back to Gordon.

"We won't need this, but you might need it. We'll take him to the hospital morgue, they'll autopsy him, of course, but it has the almond smell of Cyanide. Poor bastard."

Gordon shook his head and bagged the cup up, although it wouldn't do them much good, other than serving evidence if they ever did manage to catch the Joker. They left the room and their bags to fetch a gurney from the ambulance. It was a few minutes before they were back and Gordon waited in the corridor while they loaded the man onto the gurney.

"Thanks guys," he said with a sigh and watched as they came out of the interview room wheeling the gurney. They turned the corner and he stuck his hands on his hips and began following slowly.

They loaded the man onto the back of the ambulance and then slammed the doors closed.

"I'll just use your john, quickly," one of them said to Gordon and he nodded, pointing in the direction of the toilets.

* * *

Jane looked up as a medic went past the holding area and through the double doors. She frowned and looked at Mark quickly, but his eyes were closed; the bruised one was almost closed by itself now and she could see the dried blood on his lips. She looked back at the double doors that were now closed and shrugged; she must have imagined it.

* * *

Jimmy grinned as he closed the door and bent to look under the stall doors, the place was empty and for that he was glad. He crossed to the nearest stall and went in, shutting the door behind him. He opened his zipped medic's jacket and began un-wrapping the bomb device that was strapped to his chest. It wasn't live yet, but it had been near enough to make him sweat from the moment that Joker had handed it to him. He stood up on the lid of the toilet and fusing the wires together to make it live he balanced it on the cistern and set the timer going. He had eight minutes to set three more or he'd be visiting his ma, most likely in hell, knowing his family.

* * *

Jimmy went back through the double doors and stopped briefly by them to un-wrap a piece of chewing gum and put it into his mouth. He looked across at where Jane was still wedged against Mark, his arm around her shoulder and his eyes still closed. But even from here he could see the bruising and the split lip.

He looked away before Jane could make eye contact and he saw Ron watching him from the window. He sent him a cheerful smile and nodded his head beginning to cross back to the entrance way.

"Commissioner Gordon told me he was dead," Ron said to him as he passed and Jimmy sighed heavily and shrugged at him.

"Chances are very slim if Cyanide is involved."

"Do you get many cases of it?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow that alerted Jimmy to be careful.

"Not many suicides," he remarked and folded his arms across his chest and held Ron's eyes. "A few industrial cases every now and then. Y'know, mostly Electroplating; although health and safety has tightened up immensely these days and it is pretty unheard of."

"But you recognised it," Ron added and made it sound admiring rather than the suspicious he was really feeling.

"We've just had to complete a two week Poison and Hazardous Chemical course," Jimmy replied and unfolded his arms to stick his hands in his pocket. "Done it before, of course, but it just brushes you up. Some people can't smell the almond scent, y'know?" He pulled a face. "Some generic trait or something. Anyway, better get him along to the morgue. See you around!"

Jimmy lifted a hand in acknowledgement of Ron and without a backwards glance he went out of the room.

Ron looked across at Mark and Jane, but Jane was looking very morosely at the floor and Mark's eyes were closed. He shrugged and turned back to his desk of papers piling high.

* * *

"Something's gonna happen," Mark murmured almost without moving his lips. "I'd recognise Jim's whine a mile away."

"Oh dear," Jane muttered and rubbed at her cramping stomach.

* * *

Jimmy slid into the front seat of the ambulance and slammed the door shut.

"Now that was fun," he chuckled and then sobered quickly as he looked forwards and started the engine. "They're in the holding cell together; Jane just looks unhappy but they've roughed over Mark by the looks of it. Bastards."

A non committal noise came from behind him where he knew the Joker was stripping the now dead body and reclaiming his clothes from him.

"I planted all the devices and they're primed for…" Jimmy checked his watch quickly before taking the ambulance around the corner and then pulling to a stop. "They'll blow in four minutes."

The other man sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance looked back as the Joker stuck his head between them and licked his lips.

"Well then, let's go and watch the show," the Joker said and slapped Jimmy on the shoulder. They got out of the ambulance; the sun had set and the dusk was rapidly darkening into night, just the way the Joker liked it.

* * *

The first explosion took Jane completely by surprise. It shook the whole room, making the windows shatter and the paperwork exploded into the air as filing cabinets were rocked.

Mark just managed to keep Jane in his arms as they were literally thrown sideways by the force of the explosion. Fire licked through the double doors leading to the bathrooms and Mark swore. The detectives and the few cops that were in starting running to evacuating the building.

Everyone was shouting and the three men that were in the holding cell with Mark and Jane were rattling the bars of the cell shouting to be let out; panic was clear in their voices.

Mark pulled Jane to her feet beside him. He kept her tucked in close to him but they were both sent to the floor again when the three more explosions in the interview room and the bathroom ricocheted through the building. Mark recovered quicker, brushing the pieces of plaster and dust from Jane making sure she was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she panted.

Mark nodded and satisfied that she was unhurt turned towards the locked bars.

"Let us out!" he yelled watching as Ron and two cops fought their way through the debris towards the main door. Ron turned to the cops and shouted at them to get out before the whole place came down. They went through the doors and Ron looked back at the holding cell. Fire was spreading rapidly from corridor and smoke was billowing into the room underneath the doors.

"Come back!" The three men were really panicking now. Jane watched in horror as Ron hesitated before coming back; he lifted his hand shielding his face from the intense heat of the fire that was rapidly spreading and would soon be in the room. He slid the key into the lock and then pulled the door open, letting the three men surged through the door and rush to get out of the room.

Smoke was billowing into the room and the open windows were making the fire spread faster.

"Get out of here," Ron coughed and together they made their way to the doors and out into the corridor that would lead them to the entrance area.

Ron was in front of them as he pushed through the doors. The corridor was filled with smoke and debris from where the explosion had taken the plaster from the walls and sent the ceiling tiles crashing to the floor. The lights were out and the corridor was dim and extremely hot; exposed wiring was sending sparks down to the ground.

"Cover your mouth and nose," Mark cried but Jane was already using the front of her coat to cover her mouth and nose.

They struggled down the corridor, picking their way carefully over the floor and out into the entrance way.

"You're not getting away," Ron coughed and turned to grab Jane's arm. He tugged her away from Mark and used his gun to wave Mark towards the main door.

Jane tried hard not to panic as Ron gripped her arm hard; she knew the Joker was responsible for the explosions and it stood to reason that he wasn't going to make that kind of chaos and not try and find them. She was running on pure adrenaline again; the smoke was debilitating and the fear that filled every pore threatened to overwhelm her; but she knew that she had to keep it together.

The fresh air that filled her lungs when she first stepped outside the building was almost as painful as the smoke that she'd inhaled. She looked around her with fearful eyes and realised that Mark was nowhere to be seen. Fire crews were starting to arrive and more ambulances were headed their way judging by the sirens she could hear.

"This way," grated Ron and he pulled her away from the building. She took another lungful of air and started to cough violently; the smoke had irritated her lungs and she still couldn't breathe properly. Ron began leading her towards one of the ambulances that had just arrived.

"Is everyone out?" someone shouted to him from behind them. He stopped and turned and Jane saw her chance. She dodged away from him and slipped down the side of the ambulance. She heard him shout angrily and hesitated not knowing where to go now.

"_Hello there_."

Jane spun on her heel and sobbed in relief at seeing the Joker to one side, a sawn off shotgun in one hand and knife in the other. He was looking up at her from under a bang of hair; a wicked smirk tilting his lips.

"Oh, thank…" Her eyes widened. "Behind you!" she cried and watched as Batman appeared from nowhere behind him.

The Joker whirled on his heel and laughed even as Batman kicked out at his arm, sending the shotgun to the floor with a clatter.

Jane cried out horrified when Batman landed a strong right hand punch to his jaw sending him to the floor. He drew back his foot and kicked the Joker solidly in the stomach, sending him into maniacal laughter.

It seemed to move too fast for Jane as she suddenly saw Ron; he came in on the other side of where the Joker was lying on his side and sent a powerful kick to his lower back making him grunt and arch backwards. Jane didn't stop to think; she stepped forward scooped the sawn off shotgun from the floor, barrel first, and whacked it solidly over the Batman's back. It didn't even make much contact but it sent shock waves of pain up her arms and she dropped the gun with an 'oomph' of pain; Batman twirled and before anything had registered he'd backhanded her sending her flying backwards into the side of the ambulance with a solid whack. The breath was knocked from Jane and the shock at seeing what he'd done halted Batman in his steps.

Jane wasn't sure what happened next; her vision wavered dangerously and her face felt as if it had exploded. Tears coursed down her face as she tried to get her breath back. Someone stooped over her and it was with relief that she saw Jimmy's concerned face. Batman loomed behind him and she was unable to warn Jimmy as Batman gripped Jimmy's shoulders and pulled him roughly away from Jane.

Jane staggered to her feet and tried to get away from Batman; but he caught her arm and studied her face.

"I'm sorry," he grated. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Get off her, Bat Freak," came a high pitched voice that had Batman turning his head. Jane struggled to see around him and watched with alarm as the Joker held Ron in front of him, one hand pressing a knife firmly to his throat, the other gripping his arm.

Batman let go of her arm and she darted away from him towards Jimmy.

"Get her away, Jimmy," the Joker growled. "Mark's waiting."

"You're coming?" Jane held a hand to her bruised cheek as she stared at where the Joker still held Ron.

"In a minute, sugar," he laughed and it was clearly unbalanced. "Just finishing up unfinished business."

Jimmy caught her arm and pulled her away to bundle her into the waiting ambulance. The door slammed shut behind him and before Jane could do anything the ambulance pulled away; the siren was set and they were racing away.

"You can't leave him there!" she cried to Jimmy and tried to resist him as he pulled her into the side seats.

"He'll be fine; he's got more men there than there are cops," Jimmy grunted and snapped the belt into place before he looked forwards to where Mark was driving.

"Hey, Mark, you ok?" he called as he snapped himself next to Jane.

"Just dandy," came the laughing reply. "You were crap as a medic though, bro."

"I thought I pulled it off with aplomb," he called back with a grin at Jane.

Jane stared at him and then shook her head. "What about the Joker?" she asked him.

"He's going to follow us, Jane. Believe me, it may not seem like it, but this was planned to the last inch. He had no intentions of coming in this ambulance anyway. He figured Batman would be there and he has some surprises up his sleeve for them."

"He's not bloody invincible," she snapped. "What if something happens to him?"

"Not likely," Jimmy replied and gave her an odd look. "It won't, it won't, Jane, honestly. There was far too much confusion back there for the PD to even realise what planet they were on despite try and get the Joker and the guys with him."

Jane sighed heavily and turned to look over at where Mark had switched off the siren and was heading towards the Sprang Bridge that would lead them back into Old Gotham and the warehouse.

"I'm sorry I got us caught," she called to him. "Who hit you?"

Mark didn't turn around but he did laugh sarcastically. "Most boys in blue like to play rough, turns 'em on I guess; though this particular look was that detective that was after you, Ron."

Jane sighed again and buried her head in her hands. "I thought… I can't… He told me that he wasn't a nice person and I wouldn't believe him. None of this would have happened if I'd just listened to him."

Jimmy looked at her and smirked. "Don't fret it; he doesn't care and neither do we. He's actually having fun if that makes it any easier on you. He lives for creating chaos and look what a mess we made of the precinct, eh?"

"And don't be sorry on my account; it was fun, in a weird and rather painful way," Mark chuckled.

"Besides, we're practically family." Jimmy nudged her gently making her look at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Thanks to you, I'm still breathing. I lost you and for less he kills people; but he said that you think we're like brothers to you and for that reason and that reason alone he wasn't going to kill me for fucking up."

"But it wasn't you that messed up," Jane said. "I did that all by myself. And he won't kill you because you're good and he knows it."

"That's not stopped him before," Mark called from the front. "I reckon we should be nice to our new little sister; one word from her and he'll gut us both."

Jane clearly heard the teasing note in his voice and it made her smile briefly. "He's not stupid," she said. "He knows when he's onto a good thing."

"Which is why he's kept you around," Jimmy said quietly and winked at her. "It's going to be ok, Jane, I promise."

Jane nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, her face aching almost as painfully as her heart. She would worry until she saw him again.

* * *

Jane stayed down on the ground floor with Mark and Jimmy; she was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on their sofa holding a bag of peas on her cheek. It seemed like hours had passed and she was becoming more and more worried.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" she asked for the tenth time.

Mark rolled his eyes at Jimmy and flipped the last card from his hand to the table.

Before either of them could react an alarm sounded and she heard the noise of cars being driven through the warehouse gates. She dropped the peas and the blanket and hastily got to her feet. She raced for the door and was just stopped from flinging it open by Jimmy who caught her round the waist and hauled her back against him.

"Jeez, you're impulsive," he laughed and stepped aside to let Mark open the door first, gun ready in his hand.

"It's the boss," he called and Jimmy let Jane go, laughing at her eagerness to get out of the door. The bright lights of the headlights blinded her for a few minutes and she wavered on the steps, her hand shielding her eyes.

"You looking for me, sugar?" came a voice that made her sob. She spotted his lumbering form by one of the open doors and she rushed down the steps and launched herself at him. He caught her up to him; her legs went around his waist as she hugged him, her face buried in his neck.

"I'm sorry, god, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I thought something had happened to you." He tightened his hold and carried her into the warehouse, not saying a thing.

He set her down on the sofa and turned to Jimmy and Mark.

"Get rid of the cars and the ambulance and then come back here. We'll be upstairs, don't disturb us."

They nodded and headed to the doors winking at where Jane was sitting wiping her face carefully.

The door shut and Jane looked up at the Joker; his face paint was badly smeared and gone in places. Blood smeared into the red paint of his lips until she couldn't tell what was blood and what was paint. She got to her feet but he took a step back from her and it made her look at him with worry.

"I am sorry," she tried and shrugged. "Seems to be all I can say to you these days."

"Well, you've lead us on a merry dance today, haven't you girl," he cackled and shrugged out of his coat and jacket. She was relieved to see that no blood was anywhere else and she sighed again.

"Let's get you upstairs and into a bath, you look like shit," he muttered.

"You're not going to say anything else?" she asked hesitantly as he indicated with his head towards the stairs leading upwards.

"What do you want me to say?" he inquired with a tilt of his head and a lick of his lips.

Jane said nothing as she crossed to the stairs and went up. The place was warm and Jane was exhausted both mentally and physically.

She made her way into the bathroom stripping out of her coat to let it slid to the floor. She put the plug in and ran the taps.

"Where did they get you?" he asked and put the lid of the toilet down to sit on it and watch her.

"At the first bloody train stop." She watched the water flow into the bath and swirled it with her hands. "I got out of the toilet window, over some bloody railings, I have no idea how I got over them and then twisted my ankle in the car park and got cuffed by…" She stopped and stripped her clothes before stepping carefully into the water and sitting down. "Did you kill him?"

"Who?" he asked, his tongue flicking over his lips as he watched her lie back in the bath with a heavy sigh.

"Ron." She closed her eyes and sighed again as the heat of the water seeped into her tired abused muscles.

"You're going to have a beautiful black cheek. Who knew Batman would beat up a woman," he chuckled and spreading his legs he leant forward, resting his arms along his thighs. "You just flew at him, girl, I was very impressed."

"Are we gonna dance around this?" she asked and opened her eye to look at him directly.

"You wanna dance?" he inquired and stood up quickly. He turned and began filling the sink with warm water. He undid his waistcoat and stripped it off before loosening his tie and letting it drop onto his waistcoat on the floor.

"Right, where were we?" He smacked his lips together and regarded her with a tilted head. "Ah, yeah, we're talking about darling loverboy," he cackled and then the smile left his face completely. "He got lucky."

"Lucky?" She frowned at him and winced when it pulled her cheek.

"Yeah, lucky; Daddy Gordon wasn't far away and clobbered me on the head; it was enough to distract me for loverboy to get away. Slippery little bastard; he won't be so lucky next time and there will be a next time, Janey, don't doubt it." He rolled up his sleeves as he spoke.

"I don't," she replied watching as he began to wash the paint and blood from his face. The exhaustion was creeping up on her; everything that ached was feeling relaxed in the warm water. She closed her eyes as sleep crept in and stole her away.

Hands pulled her from the water and she was shaken awake.

"Uh, uh, don't go drowning on me now, girl," the Joker mumbled as she coughed and spluttered the water that had covered her face. She looked up at him with bleary eyes and coughed again.

"I'm awake," she spluttered and ran a hand down her face. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You slid right under the fucking water," he grumbled and knelt by the bath with a cloth in his hand. "Wash your face, you've got smoke and dust marks all over it."

"I didn't realise," she muttered and took the cloth from him. She tried to wipe the soot from her face but he grew impatient with her and snatching the cloth back began to wipe her face gently.

"Look, I have to say this," she mumbled and let him clean her face properly. "I was selfish, again. You've not done wrong by me and yet I'm never satisfied."

"I forget sometimes," he muttered and threw the cloth into the water and stood up abruptly. "I forget you're a lady."

Jane snorted and shook her head. "No, not a lady."

"Yeah, you are," he disagreed and she looked up at him in surprise. "I drag you around by the hair and expect you to like it."

"Erm… I assume you mean figuratively speaking," she added but he just pulled a face at her.

"First the print works and then the waterfront place. You liked that one didn't you?" He didn't wait for her to answer just kept on talking. "And then you had the warehouse in Crime Alley that was, well, not the Hilton, then it was a motel and then the apartment. That one you really did like, didn't you?" This time he waited for an answer.

"You've kept me alive," she said quietly. "You came for me with Crane and the hospital and you came for me tonight. I throw it all back in your face and I don't even know why sometimes. This place isn't that bad; it was just all too… much."

"Shit, Janey, your feet haven't touched the floor in over a year," he mumbled and turned to get a towel and then remembered they still didn't have any. "You're gonna have to drip all over the floors, sugar, there isn't any towels yet."

Jane sighed and rubbed at her face and then winced when she caught her cheek.

"He caught you good," he muttered and came over to grip her jaw and inspect her cheek. "I ought to get you checked over by the Doc."

"He told me you'd killed him," Jane said in surprise and saw a smirk enter his eyes.

"He just went on a little holiday that's all. I knew loverboy would find his way back there and poke his fucking nose in. Doc is currently residing out of state. It's too much fuss to go and find another doctor that's as well trained as he is."

"What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly, his fingers still holding her jaw.

"What do you want to happen?" he asked and licked his lips.

"You're taking this remarkably well," she mumbled; he let go of her to stand up.

"Why do you think I'm gonna jump all over you?" he queried. "That's what you're waiting for, isn't it? The part where I shout angrily at you for being stupid, yeah?"

"Well, it's pretty much what I deserve for almost getting us all killed."

"Don't be dumb, Janey. I threw you out, you ran back to the apartment, seems a fifty/fifty thing to me. I… _may_ have over reacted with you three in the snow. It made me angry to think that one of the boys would dare to touch you even after I'd told them how it was." He hesitated and growled at her. "All right, you hit a few nerves, if you really want to drag the fucking truth out of me," he grunted and went back to sitting on the toilet seat lid. "This place _is_ a mess and was never meant for you anyway, hence the very hasty installation of a living area and bedroom. This wasn't the _'something better'_; loverboy forced my hand by sniffing us out."

"Then why not tell me that?" she asked him and realised as soon as the words left his mouth. "You didn't want to admit that he caught you out."

"Fuck off, Janey." He flipped her off, but the way he avoided her eyes told her she'd hit the truth. He flicked his tongue over his lips and ran his hands through his hair to fluff it out.

"You don't have to be this big, strong, 'never wrong' man with me, y'know," she said quietly. "I'm not going to turn on you if you show some weakness; it won't change how I feel about you, you must know this."

"You now how they got you?" he asked her refusing to openly acknowledge her words.

"Peter told them?" she asked hesitantly.

"They traced the call when Ron was talking to you." He smacked his lips together and dropped his head to look up at her.

"Ohhh," Jane blew her breath out. "I didn't think of that."

"Well, at least we figured that the cops would get you and that you weren't stuck on some fucking train heading to Outer Mongolia."

"How did you know he phoned me?" she asked.

"He phoned Jimmy," he shrugged. "Stood to reason he'd try it on you."

She shook her head and wiggled her toes in the water. "I'm not cut out for this lark," she muttered. "Have you ever climbed out of a toilet window on a moving train before? It's not as easy as they make it look in the movies; I'm no superwoman that's for sure."

"No, but you do have balls to try it in the first place," he chuckled tiredly and rubbed at his clean face. "Did you really get over the railings and into the car park?"

"Yup," she nodded. "I think that must be what it's like when you run on nothing but adrenaline, because I don't even know how I got over them. They were up to my neck and how the hell I didn't hang myself I do not know. If I hadn't twisted my bloody ankle I'd have been ok. They shot at me!"

"They did what?" he looked up at her quickly.

"Someone fired a shot at me! Well, I don't think they fired _at_ me or they'd have hit me, being pretty good at aiming and all that. But a shot was fired and someone yelled to hold fire, I think it was Gordon. I twisted my ankle, fell and when I looked up, there was a ring of them around me, all pointing their guns at me; that was scary. But then Ron came through and cuffed me. That was embarrassing and humiliating."

"Did they put you with Mark?"

"Yeah, I'm glad of that; I couldn't have done it without him. But I was on my own when they were trying to get me to tell them where you were."

"Did they make it hard on you?" he asked her, his eyes flicked around the room before settling on her face.

"Well, not really, they didn't get out the rubber hoses or shine a light in my eyes if that's what you mean," she sighed. "I think they just tried to wear me down. Mark told me to keep my trap shut and just ask for a lawyer; but I don't think I did that. I mean I did ask for a lawyer, but I think I said more than that."

"Like what?" he asked and she heard the suspicious note in his voice.

"Well, Ron went on about thinking I trusted him and stepping forward and they'd protect me. He also wanted to know why you took me to see the doctor. I just told them that I'd been ill and you were worried. He thought that part highly unlikely but I didn't say anything else. I asked about my dogs," she bit her lip and looked sadly at him. "They're going to kill the dogs, Joker, they're going to kill my puppies."

"Janey, they haven't been puppies for a long time," he snorted and ran a hand down his face sighing. "Did he say where they are?"

"In the pound," she replied and looked at him hopefully. "Could you rescue them too, please?"

"Ah, shit, Janey, right round your fucking finger," he grunted and got up. "I'm not promising anything, it could be too late."

"Not you!" She reached out and gripped his arm. "Don't you go please. Can't some of your men do it? Not Jimmy or Mark though; they've been through enough today."

"Why not me?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want you to leave me yet," she whispered.

"And how old are you?" he snorted and pulled her hand from his arm. "I'll send some boys; stay here." He went out of the bathroom to just come straight back in. "On second thoughts you'd better get out incase you fall asleep again."

He shrugged out of his shirt and held it up for her, motioning with his head for her to get out. "Come on, sugar, I've got things to do and if I leave you here you'll drown."

Jane pulled the plug and stood up, letting him throw the shirt around her shoulders. It was too big for her, but clung to her wet skin and hung to her mid thighs. She looked up at him and gave a gasp.

"Oh my god!" she cried out and her fingers went towards his side and lower back. "What have they done to you?"

He looked down at the purple bruises that decorated his skin from the kicking they'd given him and he chuckled.

"Purple, my favourite colour," he laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "It doesn't hurt."

"Look, you should get that checked out. You could have major internal damage."

"I was protected against Batman's kick with the way I held myself and Loverboy can't kick for shit; his was no more than tickle."

"Tickles do not leave bruises!" she pointed out firmly and glared at him. "Your kidneys could…"

"Janey." He caught the back of her neck with one hand and tugged her close to his face. "Shut up, Janey. I know you mean well, but it's fine. I know what my body can and can't take, sugar." He pressed his face close to hers and drifted his lips over the smooth skin of her good cheek to bury his nose under her ear. She shifted when she felt his tongue explore the skin around her ear before he let go of her and stepped away from her.

"Get some sleep, sugar," he muttered and taking her elbow led her into the bedroom and waited till she was under the covers. Exhaustion caught her up as she snuggled down watching him from drowsy eyes as he shrugged into a black shirt that was draped over the end of the bed.

"I won't do something like that again," she muttered.

"No, not until the next time, anyway," he chuckled and leant against the wall just watching her fight sleep until she had to give in. He shook his head, licked his lips and went out leaving the lights on.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so high octane explosive scenes are so not my thing. I'm more of a conversation gal, I think. I found this one hard to write and I just hope you're all ok with it.

And yes, we are near the end. Some of you have mentioned a sequel but I don't think my brain can cope with that just yet. I'll do a epilogue 'cause I just love them. But there are still more chapters left after this one.

Please let me know how this one feels and thank you so much for all the reviews and pm's you've left me. It does inspire my fingers to work faster.

Thanks to all you guys who have put me in your favourites or on alerts. It lets me know I'm not alone in my obsession!

Take care.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Usual disclaimer: Own Nothing except a now, hopefully, virus free computer.

_**PLEASE READ FIRST:**_

**Okayyyyy. Please, please, don't shoot me. It just came out this way and because I'd lost this chapter to a virus I didn't have it in me to re-write a fourth time.**

**So, here's a huge "Fluffy, pink, OOC alert"; if you don't like saccharine sweet, hit the back button. **

**It just came out this way and this way it'll stay; though to be utterly honest I didn't see this coming at all. It certainly was never in my original arc of this story, but it won't interrupt the ending, which won't change.**

**I'm also not certain about how accurate the legalities of this are; I do know it is a real situation because I researched that much, but I'm no lawyer and I'm sure there are ways around it… just not in my universe. ;- ) **

**And now I've completely confused you, it's probably best to read and see what I mean.**

Chapter 26

Jane slid from the bed and, realising she had no clean clothes, wrapped the sheet around her and went in search of the Joker. She had no idea what time it was, but judging by the daylight it was now the following day. She reached the bedroom door and went to the bottom of the steps that would take her up onto his floor.

"Joker?" she called softly but there was no reply and she turned to head down to the next level, but that was empty too. Tucking the sheet more firmly around her she made her way to the bottom floor and called again, but there was no reply. She went to the door and opened it a crack against the cold outside; she peered through and saw him stood by the car with Jimmy and Mark talking quietly. He was dressed in his purple topcoat and his face paint was applied; his shoulders were hunched and he didn't look happy.

She opened it slightly more and it caught his attention; he looked over and saw her. He lifted his head in acknowledgement, muttered a few more things to them and then turned to come up to the door. Jane shifted backwards when he came in and she looked up at him.

"Hey," she muttered and shivered with the rush of frigid air that came through the door.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he muttered and turned in the door to whistle loudly. Jane was about to answer when she heard the sound of doggy paws and she gave a squeal of delight as her dogs came through the door and began bumping against her gently. She was all over them, cooing at them, stroking them and laughing happily.

"Thank you, thank you," she beamed at the Joker but he merely rolled his eyes and walked away muttering.

"I've sent Jimmy to get you some clothes," he called over his shoulder.

"Are they hungry? Have they been fed since you rescued them?" With a hand on each dog she followed the Joker up both flights of stairs and into the bedroom. The dogs curled up together at the foot of the bed and Jane slumped onto the bed.

"Janey, you can't stay here," he began with no preamble. "And I'm _almost_ completely fucked as to what to do with you."

"What?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Every single thing in that apartment is now being analysed by cops; your laptop, all your notes, your clothes, everything. There's nothing left. Every single fucking thing in that place is now in their hands."

Jane stayed quiet as she listened to him, knowing him well enough to just wait till he arrived at where he was going with this.

"There's nothing here and it won't do. The only things to sit on are packing cases or this bed; nothing is going to get finished here for ages and while it's like this I don't even _want_ you here."

"Well, I'm relieved you tagged the 'here' on the end of that last statement," she murmured.

"Janey, there's two ways I can try and make sure you're safe," he muttered ignoring her words. "I can send you away; find you someplace miles out of Gotham. I could maybe come and see you a couple of times a month or so."

"And option number two?" she asked not liking the first one at all.

"I could marry you."

"Huh?" she stared at him not even caring if she did look stupid, she was sure she'd misheard him.

"Adverse Spousal Testimonial Privilege," he muttered. "It means that even if they did get to you it would prove pointless as you could invoke that privilege; nothing they can do about it if they ever got me in a court of law."

"Ok, you wanna run that by me again, this time in English?" she stuttered, more than confused now.

"Fuck, never thought this would happen," he muttered and came across to sit on the bed beside her. "Look, Janey, it makes sense. If you're my legal wife they cannot question you in a criminal case against me. Well, they can question you but you can refuse to answer calling on that privilege and they couldn't hold you in contempt either."

Jane blinked and stared at the hardboard flooring around the bed.

"I'd still have to find someplace decent for you, better than here, but it would mean the heat would be taken off you."

"Are you serious?" She looked at him sideways and for some reason something deeply hidden in the corners of her heart started to shrivel.

"Absolutely," he muttered and nodded his head, slapping his lips together. "Loverboy is the only fucking fly in this ointment anyway. Once he's out of the picture, the Batman and the Commissioner will know that I'm serious; I think they already do. They'll leave you alone, especially if they know they can't use you anyway."

"Are you sure they couldn't use me if I was your legal wife?" she frowned.

"In theory they _could_ apply to the Supreme Court; but they already know you won't grass me up willingly and they know what'll happen to them if they come for you again; but I don't intend on getting caught anyway, and in the highly unlikely event I do, they'll just bang me up in Arkham again.."

Jane shivered and pulled the sheet tighter around her. "Don't say that," she murmured.

"So, how about it then? Gonna marry me or what?"

Jane blinked at and looked at him; he was looking at her sideways, his head tilted downwards slightly, hair hanging across his face slightly as he sucked on his scars, watching her closely.

"I'm confused," she admitted. "How can you get married? You can't just walk into a church somewhere, or kidnap a JP, don't you need to have blood tests and that sort of thing first?"

"Not in Vegas," he replied and folded his arms over his chest bulking him out even more. "We don't need anything except my birth certificate and your passport. I've got both of those. We just nip down there, apply for a licence, we get it straight away, we go to one of them chapel things and get married; it's legal in every country around the world. You'd be…"

"Mrs Joker," she mumbled and shook her head in amazement.

"No, stupid, you'd be Mrs Napier," he snorted and suddenly jumped up to shed his topcoat. He stripped off his jacket and threw them both down on the bed beside her. "But that's not what I was going to say; I was going to say that you'd be _safer_ than you are now."

She looked up and realised that he was wearing his black shirt because she still had the blue one on; it was so surreal and Jane didn't know what to make of it all.

"Fuck, Janey, it's not rocket science; just a yes or no is all that's required from you, girl; I'll sort the rest of it out. I don't know what else to do at the moment; give me a few days and I can probably come up with something. I got the idea from Sal Maroni; I remembered he told me it was why he married his missus, that and the fact that if the IRS ever caught up with him it was all in her name anyway. That was his legit businesses though; I don't have anything that's legit."

She looked up and plunged even deeper into surrealism when she realised he was as close to babbling as she'd ever seen him; and his words were less than comforting.

"You _want_ to marry me?" It was the only thing that entered her head and it made him snort as he threw his arms out to the sides quickly.

"Well, I just fucking said it, didn't I?" he snapped and rotated his head making his neck crack as he slapped his lips together.

"Well, I…" Jane blinked again and nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He blinked slowly, licked his lips and then nodded.

"Okay," he muttered and without another word he left the room.

Jane took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not at all sure how she felt. She was going to marry him, or at least she was pretty sure that was what it was all about. Jane had gone through so many proposals in her life and none of them had ever happened to her; they'd all happened to her heroines in her stories. And none of them had ever included the reasons of avoiding testimony and evading the IRS.

She shivered and slumped back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Of course she loved him and she was fairly confident that he loved her in his own weird and slightly peculiar way. He certainly looked after her as if he loved her, but at the same time it was disconcerting to realise that it wasn't because he loved her that he wanted to marry her. Well, at least he wasn't using her as a human shield for the IRS; if anything he was marrying her in order to protect her; it made her smile as she rolled over onto the bed and kicked her feet up tapping them back and forth. If she really thought about it, and she was, then it was good enough for her; she just hoped she wasn't trapping him into something that he would later regret.

A noise from the doorway made her turn her head to see him leaning in the door way, arms folded over his chest and his head downwards as he watched her.

"That didn't happen quite the way I'd figure it would," he muttered.

"I never figured it would happen at all," she replied and decided to be honest with him; it was the least he deserved. "Listen, you don't have to do this just to try and protect me. After last night I really don't think they'll come after me again. And to be honest, they didn't come after me yesterday; I kinda invited them to lock me up by running into it. They're going to be so mad with you after blowing their nice new precinct up; they aren't going to give me another thought."

"They might, they might not," he murmured and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sacrificing myself on some altar by marrying you. You make it sound painful like pulling teeth or something; it's just a fucking piece of paper, Janey."

"Yeah, but it's like its permanent then," she said quietly and watched him frown darkly at her.

"It's permanent anyway," he said firmly. "I don't need a bit of paper to tell me your mine or that the kid in your belly is mine. Janey, just exactly how long did you think we'd last?"

She flushed slightly and shrugged awkwardly; he pushed himself away from the door and loomed over her.

"Janey, sometimes…"

"I know," she mumbled. "Sometimes I'm dumb. I love you, I want to marry you, I just don't want you to marry me out of some misguided…"

"Shut up," he chuckled. "You're more insane than I am. If I didn't want to marry you, do you honestly think I'd have asked?"

"No," she admitted and he sat on the bed beside her and rolled his eyes.

"You're weird, Janey, totally cracked, aren't you?"

"No, I am not," she denied and sat up to glare at him. "You be honest. I bet if I hadn't got caught by the police, it would never have even entered your head about marrying me."

"Well, no, probably not, but that's not what it's all about. You can marry someone and divorce then a month later, or you can stay with someone for an entire lifetime. It's not what's on a bit of paper; it's what's inside. I realised you were mine a long time ago; right around the time I realised I'd not be able to let you go, ever. Ah, for fuck's sake, don't cry!"

"I'm not," Janey muttered and her voice cracked as she hastily wiped at her eyes. "You just… well, you just… you make it all right. I just thought you wanted to marry me because of the cops and the courts and that testimony thing. Which would be fine, is fine, really; but it was, I don't know, it felt a little…"

"Ah, shit, I forgot you live those books you write, don't you? Or at least that's how you _think_ life should be."

"No, I don't," she denied and he chuckled loudly.

"Sure you do, sugar. I'll bet at the end of each and every one of those books you pen there's a nice little romantic scene where the bloke gets down on his knee and, with a rose between his teeth, asks for her hand in marriage."

"No," she denied and flushed looking away from him. "He does not have a rose between his teeth, that would be, well, it would be silly," she muttered.

He roared with laughter and looked around him, before moving to drag his top coat off the bed. He riffled in his pockets and brought out a closed switch blade, letting the coat drop to the floor.

"It's ok, really, we don't have to share blood or anything," Jane muttered eyeing the blade edgily.

"Ah, don't be such a fucking girl," he chuckled and scooted across towards her. "It's not a rose, but it's close," he added and stuck the blade between his teeth making her laugh. "'aney, 'ill you 'arry 'e?" He mangled the words around the blade making her really giggle.

He let the blade drop from his mouth as he raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head. "Well? This is the bit where you're supposed to respond with a _"Oh, my god, of course I'll marry you, I adore you, worship the ground you walk on," _His highly pitched falsetto voice made her giggle again.

"Yes," she giggled and lifted a hand to trace his scars. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He growled and pounced on her sending her backwards with a squeal of delighted laughter. He pinned her arms above her head and started kissing her; a snuffling noise made him raise his head. Tiny and Fifi were regarding them out of intelligent brown eyes as they sat on the floor motionlessly.

"Send them out, Janey," the Joker muttered and rolled off her. "I can't do this with them looking at me."

Jane giggled and sat up, calling the dogs to her. She stroked them and sent them out; they went out and sat down in the corridor, still looking into the room. The Joker jumped up from the bed and kicked the door shut on them and then locked it.

"They can't open the door, Joker, you're quite safe," Jane giggled as he jumped back onto the bed beside her.

"Shut up, Janey," he muttered and began kissing her ear.

* * *

Jimmy passed the bag to the Joker and stepped back slightly.

"You got everything," the Joker asked and looked at him with a sardonic smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied and watched as the Joker went up the stairs to the floor above and slammed the trap door shut.

"How did it go?" Mark asked not even trying to stop the amusement in his voice.

"How the devil do you think it went?" Jimmy snorted and threw himself down onto the couch next to his brother, smacking him upside the head as he went. "I thought at one point I was going to get caught, just for the sheer fact that I couldn't keep a fucking straight face!"

Mark snorted and finished the crossword he was doing in the newspaper.

"I mean let's face it, I'm not new to shoplifting, but I have never nicked women's underwear before!"

"Yeah? Well, as long as you didn't try it on first," Mark sniggered and just avoided another slapping.

* * *

Jane watched the Joker dump the clothes onto the bed beside her and then begin pacing. He'd been talking about places to stay before he'd answered the phone telling him that Jimmy had returned with some clothes for her.

"Janey, I have a lot of places around Gotham; to only have one safe house would be stupid, but I have to admit that most of them are not fit for you."

"What about the printers?" she asked him. "They've never found that one, have they?"

The Joker shrugged and paced back and forth. "That was only compromised with Crane, not the cops and no one was left alive there. Are you sure? It's not that great, Janey."

"I learnt my lesson," she replied. "It would do just for awhile, until this place was a bit better kitted out. I know you said you'd have to find somewhere else, but this place isn't that bad. It's safe, and I can fiddle if you'll let me."

"Fiddle?" he arched an eyebrow and she realised he didn't know what she meant.

"Yeah, you know, get a little garden growing, a kennel for the dogs when it's cold, that kind of thing."

"Sweetheart, you can do what you want," he shrugged and turned to face her properly. "This is the safest place I have."

Jane grinned and stood up; the pain was sudden and intense and brought her straight back down, her arms going around her middle. A sudden as it came it had passed; but the fear it left showed clearly.

"What?" He was on her quickly, his hands on her shoulders and he hunched over her.

"A pain, it's gone now," she whispered and looked up at him. "Should it do that?"

"How the fuck should I know?" he grunted and peered at her. "I should have got you checked sooner." He stood up straight and motioned her to stand up.

Jane stood and closed her eyes as a cramping pain clenched her lower stomach. It felt like the bottom of her stomach was dropping out and it filled her with icy fear.

"Where is the doctor?" she asked and looked at him with fear filled eyes. "It doesn't feel right."

"Fuck the doc; you need to get checked by someone that knows what they're looking at." She looked at him but he was staring at the sheets; she turned and gasped when she saw the blood staining the sheet she'd been sat on. Her heart dropped into her stomach as her world began to crash around her

"I don't want to loose the baby," she said suddenly and gripped his hand with hers. He looked at her with his head tilted and his face covered in paint; but he said nothing.

* * *

Jane lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Four hours had passed since she'd seen the blood on the bed. She'd never really seen the Joker move so fast. He had Jimmy get the car ready as he bundled her up in the sheets and carried her down to the car. He'd ordered Mark to remain behind and then they'd left the warehouse with Jimmy driving as fast as he could in the freshly fallen snow. They couldn't risk a hospital in Gotham, so Jimmy had taken the R.K. Bridge out of state and onto the next major city sixty miles away.

But now the Joker was stood behind her, rendered speechless for once by the examination they were giving Jane.

"Baby's fine," came a voice that had Jane melting into the sheets and beaming at the same time.

"Really?" she squeaked and looked up at where the Joker. His face was emotionless as he studied the black screen to one side.

"See for yourself," the doctor replied and he stood up. She looked at the screen and watched as he pointed out where her baby lay, formed formed and tiny still.

"Fourteen weeks and perfectly happy."

"So what caused the bleeding?" grunted the Joker. She looked up again, his face was hastily wiped clean of paint and his green hair was scraped under a black skull cap. He was unable to do anything about the purple pin stripe trouser he wore, but this was another city, another state and they had their own problems.

"It could be anything, some women experience 'breakthrough' bleeding from where the hormones don't fully appreciate the change and sometimes we can never really know. Your placenta, however, is very low," the doctor said. "I can't actually see any signs of where the bleeding is coming from, but it _might_ be caused by how low the placenta is. This won't cause any problems unless the placenta covers the birth canal and then we'd have to perform a C-section. But that may not happen, only time and regular scans will tell. Your blood pressure is up and you will have to take it easy. But baby is doing fine and is in no danger."

"Oh, thank you," Jane said with feeling.

"Any questions about your pregnanct in general?" asked the doctor kindly.

"What about these," Jane mumbled and indicated her scars. "Will they stretch ok?"

The doctor examined them and then nodded. "They may bleed a little towards the end of term, but they should stretch without too many problems, they are deep but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Keep your skin well moisturised and things should be fine."

"Thank you," she sighed and let her head fall back. Relief so strong filled her; she glanced up again at the Joker but his eyes were still glued to the image of the tiny baby with the frantically beating heart and curled limbs.

"I want to keep you in tonight, just to monitor your blood pressure," the doctor said and it was enough to snap the Joker's attention back to him.

"Stay in?" he queried.

"Purely precautionary," he said kindly. "I expect your blood pressure is high due to the worry but _it is_ very high and I just to want to monitor it tonight."

Jane nodded jerkily and let the Joker pull her to her feet now the exam and scan were finished.

They left the small exam room with the doctor behind him. Jimmy was hovering by the nurses' station, trying to chat up a blonde nurse. The moment he saw them come out he came straight over, leaving the nurse to watch him with an amused smile.

Jane looked at Jimmy and beamed at him and before he knew it he was beaming back at her and reaching out to catch her into a hug. He caught the look in the Joker's eyes and hastily let her go, clearing his throat.

"I'm pleased for you," he caught Jane's eyes again and ended up grinning stupidly at her. "Ah, for you both," he added when the Joker cleared his throat and grunted in response.

"I've got to stay in for tonight; my blood pressure is a little high."

Jimmy looked at the Joker and the concern was clear to see. The Joker frowned at him, threw his arms out to the sides and sighed in exasperation.

"Like stopping the tide, isn't it?" he grunted. "Look after her, I'm gonna call Mark, sort some things out." He threw them both a disgusted face and, slightly hunched, went off to the entrance way.

"Well…" Jane blew out her breath and blinked rapidly. "He'll come around eventually."

"To the baby?" asked Jimmy with surprise.

"No, not the baby," she replied but didn't add any more as she smirked at him. Everything was just fine in her world again and for all it made her selfish, nothing else mattered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so if you've made it this far and you haven't thrown up, well done. Seriously though, the whole baby thing had to be done, after all she's been through something had to upset her. I had bad bleeds through both of my pregnancies and neither time could they tell me for definite what it was. My husband just says I'm weird that way!

As for the whole marriage thing…. Hope you aren't all in sugar overload.

Thank you for keeping with me so far and I hope you continue.

Someone asked for a Crane/Oc fic…. I might just at that, even if to say sorry for killing him off! I've read a few Red Eye/Scarecrow fics and while the premise is great I haven't read any that I've wanted to read, if you know what I mean. But the thought of Jonathon Crane and Jackson Rippner being twins does make me think. Also, I've read a few fics of them and the Joker as children, again, not reading what I want to read. I don't know; I'll have to think about it. I have two kids, my eldest is home schooled because that's what works for her; my youngest is ASD and so time is not plentiful here. But it is my way of de-stressing.

Ok, rambling, big time. Sorry! Have a great weekend wherever you are!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Usual disclaimer, own nothing, make nothing.

Please note the Chapel of Flowers is real chapel in Vegas but, obviously the names of the people there are not. I have never been to Las Vegas and probably never will, so I apologise for any inconsistencies. This was all done on a web search and not first hand knowledge.

Oh and a bit sugary still…. Normal service will resume soon.

Chapter 27

"How long?" asked the Joker as he studied the doctor carefully.

The Joker had spent the night with Jimmy in a motel room not far from the hospital; he'd also been able to find some black jeans to replace the purple stripes. He'd arrived with Jimmy the next morning expecting to check Jane out and pay the bill to be told by the doctor that she was staying in due to her blood pressure not going down enough.

"As long as it takes," the doctor replied firmly. "I can't over empathise how dangerous high blood pressure is to both Jane and the baby. If it turns into pre-eclampsia at such an early stage the baby would be lost and the risk to Jane would also be very high. We have a benefit office if you need to discuss insurance details."

"No, it's fine," the Joker replied and carried on filling in the form the doctor had given him. Every detail was false, including Jane's last name and her address, but there was nothing else he could do. "Money is not the issue, do whatever it takes for both of them."

"We always do," the doctor replied and sighed. "We can have her transferred to the private section from here."

"Do it," the Joker replied and signed a rather flamboyant "Arthur Miller" as his name.

Jimmy was stood to one side looking nervous as he listened to the doctor and the Joker.

"Are you a relative as well?" asked the doctor taking the form back with a cursory glance.

"Yeah, brother," replied Jimmy easily. "Listen doc, she's gonna be ok, isn't she?"

"Her blood pressure has dropped through the night, just not enough; she's also showing signs of exhaustion. She's going to be fine as long as we can monitor her now, and you make sure that when she is released she takes it easy, and doesn't get anxious or worried more than necessary."

Jimmy and the Joker exchanged glances and the Joker stood up. "Where is she?"

"Follow me," the doctor replied and stood up.

* * *

Jane was flat on her back, her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. She heard the door open and she looked around, smiling widely when she saw the Joker. He shut the door behind him and came across to the bed, black skull cap still on his head.

"Hey, sugar," he muttered and taking a chair, turned it backwards and then straddled it, resting his arms across the top.

"Hey," she grinned and then her face fell slightly. "I've got to stay here, did they tell you?"

"Yes, its fine," he replied and sucked on his scars. "I'm gonna have to go back for a few things, sort a few things out; but I'm gonna leave Jimmy here with you. He'll look after you, sugar. Oh, by the way, your surname is West, I'm Arthur Miller and Jimmy's last name is also West, due to you being brother and sister; got that?"

"Arthur?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Can I call you Arty for short?"

"Fuck off," he grunted. "So what's your surname, sugar?"

"West, as in Wicked Witch of the West. Was that deliberate?"

"No, but now you mention it, it must have been a Freudian slip," he smirked and grinned when she pulled a face at him.

"Right, so you're Arty Farty Miller and Jimmy is… Hey!" He reached out and slid his long fingers down her side making her wiggle as he tickled her.

"Janey, sugar, I'm saving all this up, y'know. When that kid is out of you, you've got some accounting to do."

Jane stuck her tongue out at him and smoothed her hands over her stomach. She sighed and looked at him seriously. "I nearly messed it up for us, didn't I? All that running around and getting locked up nearly cost us the baby."

"You don't know that for sure," he said quietly and tilted his head to one side slightly. "They have no idea what caused it." He shrugged and smacked his lips together. "Listen, girl, there's no point in lying there and thinking about what might have happened. It didn't! All you've got to do now is work on getting that blood pressure down so I can get you to Vegas before you're the size of a house."

"I beg your pardon?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Size of a house? Are you trying to make me feel better? Because if you are, let me just tell you that won't work."

"Have you seen any pregnant women before?" he asked and sat back slightly to tilt his head from side to side as one eyebrow quirked up at her. "It's like they've swallowed a watermelon or two; whole! And you're going to look just the same; in fact I can already see your tummy getting bigger."

"No, you can't," she cried out and pushed the sheets down to inspect her gown covered tummy.

"I can," he confirmed and slid his hand over her stomach. "It used to dip below your hip bones here, but now it doesn't… and it's beautiful." His eyes caught hers and the heat in his made her suck in her breath quickly. She watched as he rose from the chair slowly to close the distance between them, his lips finding hers.

A soft knocking on the door had him turning with a growl. Jane watched as he called out; she saw the knife slide down his sleeve quietly, to disappear just as quietly when he saw it was Jimmy who had stuck his head around the corner.

"Jimmy," called Jane happily. "Come in."

The Joker looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. "I have to go now, Janey; do as you're told and don't give Jimmy any grief."

"As if I would!" she said indignantly and blushed at the look he gave her. "Do you really have to go?"

"I'll be back tonight." He shook his head and reaching out quickly touched her head before leaving the room, letting Jimmy take his place on the seat.

* * *

Jane was released the following morning feeling quite well but happy to be with the Joker. He bundled her into the back of the car and then got in, Jimmy in the front seat and now Mark was with them too. It occurred to Jane that Mark had come back with the Joker.

"Are we going back home now?" she asked as she did up the seat belt and then turned to the Joker.

"Nope," he muttered and indicated to Jimmy for them to leave.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked and looked out of the window as they started heading away from the hospital.

"Vegas," he replied and dragged the skull cap from his head, fluffling out his still stringy, green hair.

"Vegas?" She blinked at him and then her face cleared when she remembered their discussion before she'd thought she'd lost the baby. "Oh, you still want to do that then?" she asked.

He looked at her sideways, sucking on his scars; he arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. That was her only answer as the car sped through the city streets.

"How long will it take us to drive there?" she asked and was suddenly aware of a tremor of excitement in her stomach.

"Too long," he replied and sighed. "We're flying. We'll get hitched tomorrow afternoon, and then fly back the day after."

"Fly?" she blinked at him and he frowned. "We're going by plane?"

"Well, we sure as fuck aren't going to grow wings, Janey, so yes, by plane."

"Well, duh," she replied and rolled her eyes. "I know that, what I meant was how can we fly? Surely you'll be picked up in an airport before you could blink."

"We're not flying from the International," he said slowly. "There's a private air-strip and the owner... well, let's just say he owes me a favour or two."

Jane lifted an eyebrow at his words but wisely remained quiet and instead concentrated on looking out the window until something struck her.

"It can't take all night to fly there, surely," she said to him and he sighed before turning to her.

"It's only about five hours; but you can't go looking like that, can you?" he asked and indicated the jeans and jumper that he'd brought back with him that morning.

"I don't have anything else," she shrugged and frowned when she thought about everything she'd lost in the apartment.

"Which is why we're stopping at a shopping mall and you can take Jimmy and knock yourself out getting kitted out."

"Do you realise how many changes of clothes I've had and lost recently?" she asked him and sighed. "Ask me a year ago and I'd have jumped at the chance of buying a whole new wardrobe; but it gets pretty old when I can't even wear half of it before I loose it."

"Pretty careless of you to loose a whole wardrobe," he cackled and leaning forward he hit a button that had a partition closing between the front and back seats.

"Do all your cars have that?" she asked vaguely.

"It's handy having two guys who can hi-jack a damn good car and then make it unrecognisable to the cops," he replied.

"Oh, so you admit that Mark and Jimmy do have their plus sides?" she asked airily, unable to resist ribbing him.

"They're good," he admitted and reached across to grip a handful of hair and tug her closer to him. "But they're not irreplaceable, Janey, and if it came down to it I'd not think twice."

"You reckon?" she asked and closed the distance between them with her lips. She kissed him briefly and then leant back slightly to cup his cheek in one hand.

"I know it," he smirked and tugged her back to him. "And so do they."

* * *

The mall didn't hold the fascination that it would have once. Picking clothes was quick and Jimmy was surprised at the speed she dragged him around at. In half an hour he was carrying six bags while she was carrying three.

"You done?" he asked in amazement when she stopped for a few seconds at the bottom of the escalators.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly misinterpreting him. "I know it's a pain having to be dragged about. There's just one more stop and I really don't…" She looked around her and then spotted just the shop. She moved off and with a grin he followed, thanking his lucky stars, that none of his old friends could see him playing lapdog.

Jimmy sank down onto one of the chairs provided, the bags piled around him as Jane started searching through a rack of dresses. She pulled one out and held against her.

"What do you think?" she asked him and his jaw dropped at her question.

"What do I think?" he echoed. "Well, it's pink."

"Yeah, I know what colour it is," she rolled her eyes. "Do you know why we're going to Vegas?"

"Yes," he said and nodded, his eyes going to where a pretty shop assistant was hovering by the sales till. Her skirt was short and he couldn't help himself when he tilted his head to get a better look at her pretty legs.

"Well?" He heard Jane's voice again and he frowned at her completely lost to what she required from him.

"Well what?" he asked and his eyes slid back to the assistant's legs.

"Will it do to marry him in? I don't want to turn up at this chapel thing in jeans. Oh, god, I hope to goodness he doesn't have some penchant for Elvis. There's no way I could take that seriously if he wants Elvis to marry us." She sat down heavily next to Jimmy as it sank in where they were going and why.

"I don't think it's only Elvis that can marry people," Jimmy muttered his attention back on Jane as she slumped beside him. "I'm sure they have normal chapels there. I've never been to a wedding, but don't you women want that white dress thing with the insanely huge amount of lace and skirt?"

Jane looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Do you honestly see me wearing something like that? I'd trip and fall, break my neck and he'd be burying me instead of marrying me."

Jimmy snorted with laughter and patted her hand clenching the dress in her hand.

"Go try it on and let me see," he told her, mentally adding that he could eye up the assistant for a few more minutes.

* * *

Jane smoothed the satin over her hips and widened her eyes slightly. It was the most expensive dress she'd ever tried on, let alone stood a chance of owning. It was strapless, with a boned corset that flowed into a long swirling skirt that just reached mid calf length. Tiny beads and crystals adorned the bodice making it sparkle prettily as she moved. She undid the plait her hair was in and swept it up into a slightly messy bun, letting some of her hair curl around her face. She pulled a face, tugged up the corset and turned to go back out of the waiting room.

"What do you think?" she asked Jimmy where he was still studying the girl who was well aware of his look and was loving the attention.

He turned his head and did a double take before letting a long slow whistle leave his lips.

"Shit, Jane, I've never seen you look quite like that."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked doubtfully and twisted to see the back of the dress.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. I aign't saying any more in case he cuts out my tongue; in fact I'm not looking either or he'll take my eyes."

"I think that's slightly exaggerated," she laughed and blushed at the compliment. She had to admit that in this dress she did feel good. It would do.

"I need shoes," she murmured.

"These would match perfectly," came a soft voice that had Jimmy jumping to his feet and Jane looking round.

The assistant, with a name badge declaring her name was Lulu, had brought over a pair of pale pink sling back heeled shoes.

"Thank you, Lulu," said Jimmy and winked at her.

Jane smirked and taking the shoes headed back to the changing room.

When she emerged ten minutes later Jimmy was holding all the bags and wearing a very smug look on his face. Jane crossed to the counter and paid using the cash the Joker had given her; it was with a twinge of guilt when she saw the amount.

She picked up the bags and left the shop with Jimmy, aware of the wink he gave Lulu, who was now serving another customer.

"You look rather pleased with yourself," Jane murmured as they made their way back to the entrance of the mall. Jimmy stopped briefly to put down the bags and phone Mark before he picked them back up and grinned at her.

"Not my fault if she wanted me to have her phone number," he muttered and smirked even more.

Jane laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Did you leave anything for anyone else?" asked the Joker when she slid into the car leaving Jimmy to load all the bags into the trunk.

"Just the hangers," she replied with a grin and held out the cash she had remaining.

He took it and pocketed it without even looking to see how much she had spent.

"Do you want to know the damage?" she asked and lifted up one leg slightly to show him the new heeled boots she'd bought.

"Not really," he mused and reached down to lift her jeans up to see how high the boot went. "Where do those things stop?" he asked with a husk.

Jane arched and eyebrow at him and biting her lip slightly she reached forward and pressed the button to close the divide.

"Why don't you find out?" she said quietly and went bright red at her boldness.

His lips made that peculiar noise as he smirked at her; he reached out with one hand and caught the top of her jeans to tug her towards him.

"Now there's an invitation I won't turn down," he cackled.

* * *

Time passed by quickly and before she knew it, they were in Vegas and the Joker had booked them into a motel room on the outskirts of the main downtown area.

They'd arrived late at night and Jane had been exhausted enough to welcome the motel room they'd found shortly after landing. She'd fallen onto the bed still dressed and the Joker had left her there and sent Jimmy and Mark to find some food while he dyed his hair black.

He'd woken Jane long enough for her eat something, get undressed and then fall back into bed.

* * *

Getting a license was easy; easier than Jane had realised. Choosing a chapel wasn't.

There were hundreds of them and they all had a different theme. The Joker was getting frustrated and angry with the 'utter shit' they offered.

"Why the fuck can't there just be a room somewhere with a priest or whatever and we just say the words, sign the forms and fuck off back to Gotham?" he growled as they drove past yet another chapel offering picturesque weddings in the Valley of Fire, themed wedding packages and Elvis.

"Who the hell would want to get married dressed as a pirate?" came Jimmy's slightly horrified voice from the front seat.

"Not me," Jane piped up and then looked at the Joker with a smirk. "Although, I reckon you'd look sexy in a Jack Sparrow outfit."

"Fuck off," he snapped and then glared at her. "I've had enough. Stop at the next one, this is ridiculous, all I want to do is marry you, not stage a fucking theatre production."

Jimmy pulled the car to a stop in the next chapel parking area and they all got out. Jane had her dress and shoes in a bag; the Joker was wearing his wedding clothes, black jeans, a blue t-shirt and black jack boots. Jane didn't say anything and didn't expect anything different. She didn't think he'd even realised that she was going to change out of the jeans and t-shirt she was currently wearing.

Jane looked up at the chapel and grinned in delight.

"It's beautiful," she said as she read the sign "Chapel of the Flowers."

"If they can fit us in its perfect," the Joker dismissed her comment and, indicating with his head for Jimmy and Mark to follow them; he grabbed her wrist and drew her towards the entrance.

The inside of the chapel was beautifully done and Jane could see several areas that could be used, but the Joker didn't give her chance to look around.

"Can I be of assistance?" An older woman came out into the foyer and greeted them with a warm smile.

"We want to get married," the Joker said and sucked on his scars.

"Do you have a date in mind?" she asked and tried hard not to stare at the scars on his cheeks. She indicated for them to follow her to the desk that stood in the corner.

"Today, now actually," replied the Joker as Jimmy and Mark crossed to the board that held tastefully done promo' shots of other couples on their happy day at the chapel.

"Well, er, ah, we do offer packages, receptions, cake…"

"I have the license, you have the minister; that's all I want," he interrupted her and stepped forward to hand over the license. He looked around him and didn't bother to hide his distaste of the place. Jane flared red with embarrassment and stepped forward quickly.

"It's a bit of the spur of the moment thing," she said quietly to the woman. "We have to go home tomorrow and we hoped we could be married here today. We understood that it is possible to marry the same day you obtain the license."

"Well, ah, yes, it is," the woman blinked at Jane and then smiled at her. "It's been awhile since we've had a spontaneous wedding. I'm sure we can rally to the occasion just as we would if it was planned months in advance."

"Thank you," replied Jane.

"Let me just check to see what other bookings we have today." She opened a floral decorated journal book to the right day and Jane could see several bookings were already pencilled in.

"Our next booking is in an hour. We could actually fit you in straight away; what about clothes?" She looked up at the Joker. He dropped his head slightly and smirked at her, his scarred lips twisting slightly and she cleared her throat and looked away, disconcerted by him.

"Jok…" Jane stopped short and rolled her eyes. "I have my dress and shoes already with me." She said quickly to cover her almost slip.

"You do?" The Joker looked at her in surprise. "When did you get a wedding dress?"

"It's not a wedding dress per say," she answered him and coloured up. "Just something a bit more… well, different from what I usually wear." She turned to the woman. "He'll probably stay as he is."

"I probably will," replied the Joker with a snort. "I told you, I'm marrying you, not staging a production."

"I…" The woman was clearly at a loss by them. "I'll see about contacting the minister. Er… which chapel would you like to use?"

"Which one?" the Joker questioned but Jane was already pointing to one of the pictures on the wall that were behind the woman's head.

"What about the Gazebo?" sighed Jane. "It's a beautiful day outside and it just looks amazing."

"Good choice," approved the woman. "I was going to ask about a wedding planner, but... well, how about a photographer."

"Got one," the Joker said. "Jimmy picked up a disposal camera last night."

"Right…" The woman looked at Jane and the pity was clear for Jane to see.

"It's ok," she suddenly found herself saying to the woman. "However it happens, it's going to be the best time of my life; I don't want it any other way."

The Joker looked at Jane and frowned before looking at the woman. "Is there somewhere she can change?"

"Follow me," the woman replied and Jane followed her out of the room leaving the Joker with Jimmy and Mark.

She led Jane to a bathroom but it was like a dressing room; with cushioned seats, a wall to wall mirror and a vanity table.

"Will you require any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Jane replied and watched as she left the room. Jane crossed and locked the door. She blew out her breath and emptied the bag onto the chair and shook out her dress. She stripped of her jeans and t-shirt and put the dress on and then stood in front of the mirror.

Did she want the white dress? The Cake? The Photographs? She'd seen the pictures outside of countless women having the 'dream wedding'; but she'd been honest when she'd told the woman she was happy. She didn't want that, she didn't want the fuss that went with it. She just wanted to look as pretty as she could and say her vows for him. That was all she wanted; the memories would be in heart and her head.

Her books always ended before the wedding; they were stories of angst relationships that suddenly resolved with romantic endings. She didn't write of the moment after "I do" was said. That wasn't the stuff of romances, that was the stuff of real life and it was real life that was happening to her and she'd never been happier in her life.

* * *

The Joker felt vaguely uncomfortable and it made him angry. The woman was condescending and manipulative; on that front he could at least give her credit for squeezing as much money out of him as possible. But it was the way she tried to make him feel guilty over Jane that nearly had him gutting her. It was only the thought that Jane might be upset that stilled his hand.

"She's going to want some memories of this day," the woman was saying as the totted up the total sum for him. "And some flowers to hold. I don't have any fresh made because that kind of thing is usually…"

"She's allergic to flowers," he snapped and rolled his eyes at where Mark was sat on one of the waiting chairs playing cards with Jimmy.

"Poor dear," the woman murmured and looked up when the chapel doors entered.

"I thought I had another hour before the Hinkin's re-vowels," came a disgruntled voice and then the man who had come in spotted the three men in the foyer.

"Oh…"

"Grant; these good people want a service done straight away. Nothing fancy, just the vows, nothing formal or in any way…" she trailed off as the Joker glared at her.

"I see only men here, Norma," he said with censure.

"_I see dead people_," Jimmy mocked him quietly using a high pitched voice. The Joker frowned at him and then turned to the minister.

"The young lady is getting changed," the woman, Norma, told him and hurriedly held out the valid license the Joker had given her. "Mr Jack Napier here and Jane Kimble wish to be married straight away. The license is correct and valid and the payment has been agreed upon and paid in full."

"Well, highly irregular, but this was how it used to be," he said suddenly easier with them. "Back in the fifties and sixties, people just upped and came on out here. None of the organising that takes place these days. Nice to see two people in love with each other and not the day."

The Joker remained quiet and watched as the minister came closer and stuck out his hand. He faltered slightly when he caught sight of the scars on the Joker's cheeks but recovered quickly.

"They want the Gazebo," Norma said.

"Well come on then, young man, let's get you married. Norma go and fetch the bride to be." He headed through the foyer and the three men followed him.

* * *

"Well, you look lovely dear," Norma said and Jane heard the sincerity in her voice. She gave her reflection one last glance and shrugged. She had piled her hair on her head and left strands to curl around her face; she'd put on a little make-up but not much as she wasn't used to wearing it. She was a little taken aback at how the dress and her hair seemed to make her seem different somehow, more sophisticated; or at least she hoped it did.

"I don't think he's ever seen me in a dress like this."

"Then you'll knock him out, won't you?" Norma led her through the chapel to the grounds at the rear. Jane left her change of clothes under the desk and took a deep breath.

"I'm nervous," she laughed and smoothed her hands down the material of her bodice again.

"It's going to be ok," Norma soothed her quietly.

"Jimmy!" Jane caught sight of where Jimmy was waiting by the door. He looked up and grinned when he saw her.

"You look fantastic," he said and held out his arm. Jane took his arm and together they went through the doors that led to the Gazebo. Jane's breathing hitched, it was beautiful in the gardens and she caught sight of a little wooden bridge that ran over a stream.

"I wonder if I could convince him to let you take a picture of us on that bridge," she murmured to Jimmy.

"I reckon so," Jimmy replied quietly and his voice made her look where she was going and not to the side. The Joker was stood at the top of the steps that led into the Gazebo, his hands were folded in front of him, his head was down and his eyes were fixed on Jane. A smirk tilted the scars on the left side of his cheek and Jane felt a wave of warmth from the obvious appreciation in his face.

Jimmy stopped at the bottom of the steps and the Joker held out one hand to Jane. She reached out and took his hand as she went up the steps. A low appreciative whistle made her blink as Mark laughed slightly.

The Joker looked round at him and he shrugged.

"In a "pretty nice looking for a sister" sort of way," he said hastily to the Joker and then winked at Jane.

"Play nicely," Jane giggled to the Joker and he smirked at her.

"I don't share," he muttered and they turned to face the minister.

The vows were quicker than Jane thought; but nothing could destroy the moment when he said his vows to her. His eyes held hers and if there was any lingering doubt of his feelings to her, they disappeared then.

"Do you have the rings?" came the minister's question and Jane blinked, quite unprepared for the Joker to nod. He dug into the pocket of his jeans and drew out a band of gold.

Jane watched wide eyed as he slid the plain band of gold onto her finger and then, without waiting for the minister to say anything, he swept forwards, slid his hands around her waist and kissed her.

"I pronounce you man and wife," the minister muttered and shook his head before smiling. "Congratulations."

* * *

Jimmy's camera had one shot left and that was saved for their return to the motel and Jane wasn't as shocked by it as she should have been.

He had told her to stay in her dress with Jimmy and Mark while he went into their bathroom. When he returned about five minutes later, he was dressed in his purple suit, his face was painted to perfection and his hair, while still black, had green sprayed onto it.

"C'mon, sugar, sit on my lap and hold the certificate."

"They won't believe this," she replied knowing that he was going to send the picture to the Gotham PD and the commissioner in particular.

"And why not?" he asked.

"I don't look like a bride, you can't get the certificate to be in focus and there's nothing else to say what we've done."

"The camera is top quality for a disposable," Jimmy told her before the Joker could say anything. "It'll get the certificate just fine."

"I want them to see it, Janey," the Joker said quietly.

"But they'll see your real name," she replied. "Can't they trace your past through that?"

"I don't have a past," he smirked and unfolded the certificate. "I don't exist."

"Huh?"

"It's entirely possible to completely erase someone from the system if you know someone who can hack like a demon."

"Oh, and I take it you know someone who can hack like a demon. They got you all wrong, didn't they? They still do I think."

"What's that?" he frowned down at her.

"The newspapers and all that; the stuff they printed about you being a loner, working alone, indiscriminately killing your guys. It's not right, is it?"

"Oh, they were right," he replied. "I will and do kill anyone that gets in my way. But some people are just too handy to randomly kill them unless they deserve it. They got that bit wrong."

"Ok, moving on," Jane shook her head. "You want me to hold the certificate?"

He winked at her and she sighed taking the certificate and holding it up for Jimmy to see it.

"Make it good," the Joker replied and Jane knew he was smirking for the camera.

"Do I smile?" she suddenly asked and Jimmy waited.

"Are you happy?" the Joker asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"Yes."

"Well, then smile, sugar," he replied and just as Jimmy pressed the button he squeezed his fingers into her side and made her laugh.

"I spoilt it!" she cried out.

"I doubt it," he replied evenly and pushed her from his lap. He took the certificate and turned to Jimmy and Mark.

"Get them developed, two copies and don't bother me till tomorrow."

"Boss." They headed to the door and went out.

"Right, Mrs Napier," he muttered as he locked the door behind them. "You should have this one as well, I reckon."

He suddenly threw something at her and she only just caught it. It was a small square box and she frowned as she opened it. She gasped and sat down heavily on the bed.

"It's…." She drew out the ring that lay inside the box and blinked at the size of the fire opal that gleamed back at her.

"It's an engagement ring," he said as he stalked towards her, his head tilted to one side, popping noises coming from his mouth. "It's not a diamond, sugar. I don't like them."

"Cold stones," she murmured and slid the ring next to her wedding band and shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed by the speed of things. She looked up at him through blurry eyes and sniffed. "Thank you, I love Opals, they're my favourite stones. "

"I know," he replied and sat beside her on the bed. "Don't cry, sugar, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not," she sniffed and turned to look at him. "How do you know they're my favourite stones?"

"I flicked through that book you wrote and saw what you had the idiot give to the girl."

"You…" She stopped and frowned as he smirked at her smugly.

"Stood to chance that whatever you had him give to her, you'd like yourself."

"I'm pretty transparent then," she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No, but you are fucking gorgeous and you're mine." He pushed her backwards grinning at her.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna leave it here. I'm going away for a trip to the zoo with the kids and we're staying overnight, at a Travel lodge, not the zoo! I'm sorry if this was rushed. I tried not to, but I wasn't really into having them get married as get it done with and have them return to Gotham quickly.

Also, the whole package thing I just can't see him doing, even if he loves her, which he does in my world.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, PM's and messages you all send me. You make me happy and the stress relief I get from writing it doubled by thinking that maybe someone else likes this too.

Have a great weekend wherever you are.

Ruby


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry about the delay. Usual disclaimer: own nothing, not even a brain.

Chapter 28

Jane looked down at the headlines and sighed audibly.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about that article," she murmured as she stared down at the front page of the Gotham Globe.

"Me?" he cackled and slid his hands onto her shoulders as he leaned over her. "I never forget anything."

Jane's eyebrows rose at that statement but said nothing as she stared at the picture of the two of them in the Vegas motel room with her holding the certificate. Underneath, printed word for word was the article she'd written ages ago in response to the original kidnapping issue.

"I think we look good together," he said and sucked on his lips making a popping noise.

"You look… well, you look," she stopped, frowning as she tried to find a suitable descriptive term for the sheer evilness that reflected in his smug face.

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Sexy?" he teased and tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, but it's your eyes," she replied and leant back against him. "You look quite… Mephistophelian," she said finally, her voice cracking on the word.

"Mephisto what?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Cold calculation, cunning, ingenuity towards evilness, diabolical; that kind of thing."

"Mmmm, from anyone else I'd take it as a compliment, but you're not so sure, are you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know what you do," she said softly. "I made peace with myself quite awhile ago." She lifted her hand and slid it onto his scarred cheek.

"Then what? What ghosts your voice?"

"Nothing; this picture wasn't for me, was it? It was for them. A direct statement, a pictorial two fingered salute, so to speak."

"I like that," he cackled. "A 'pictorial two fingered salute', that's your way of saying I'm telling then to fuck off, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," she murmured, her fingers sliding along the edge of one particularly puckered scar as she re-read the article again. "Besides, I've got the other pictures in the album if you want to see them."

"Where?" he asked in surprise and looked at where she pointed at a purple covered photograph album lying on the packing case come coffee table. They were back at the printers and Jane was never going to complain again, or at least she was going to try very hard not to.

He moved away from her and picked up the photo album.

"Was this on that list you gave Jimmy?" he asked and sat down next to her on the battered settee; he was referring to a long list of items she'd asked for the kitchen and the bedroom.

"Yeah," she replied and watched as he opened the cover and saw a picture of them stood on the little bridge at the Chapel of Flowers. He rolled his eyes and gave a snort of disgust; they were stood side by side, his arm slung around her shoulder, his head was down slightly and he was smirking at the camera while she was beaming with radiant happiness.

"You look…" He stopped and frowned; turning the pages he saw more pictures of them together. In every one Jane shone from the page with happiness, while all he managed was to look more and more sinister as he had got fed up with it. There were a few of just Jane on her own, when he'd finally had all he could take without gutting someone, so he'd wandered away for a bit, but even so her happiness was not diminished.

"Loverboy'll have this framed on his wall by now," he said and the maliciousness was clear to hear as he looked down at that last picture of them in the motel room.

"Are you sure they can't get anything about you from this?" she asked him again tapped the picture in the newspaper of the two of them.

"Janey, there's nothing about me _to_ get." He threw the book down onto the packing case and got to his feet. His fists were clenched at his side.

"I presume you've thought this out," she said slowly and wasn't quite prepared for him to turn to her and snarl.

"Fuck you, Janey, of course I've thought this out."

"So you know they're going to trace both of your parents, your parent's families?"

"I don't care," he snarled and she saw real anger in his eyes. "They'll find fuck all. Just drop it, Janey."

"Are you certain? What if the Commissioner finds your parents and drags them into all of this?"

"Which part of 'drop it' didn't you understand?" he snapped at her. His eyes were blazing dangerously and his hands were twitching at his side.

"The part that tells me you are affected by it to get all worked up," she replied calmly and folded her arms over her chest.

"All worked up?" he hooted and she winced as she heard the slightly unhinged edge to it. "I'm not worked up, sugar, keep at it though and you might find out how worked up I can get," he hissed and his voice had dropped very deep.

"I just don't want anything to muck it up again," she admitted and sat forwards quickly. "I screwed up and we almost lost everything. I couldn't bear for that to happen again, especially from something like this. You've given them something that, up till now, was completely out of their knowledge, your name."

"Are you Japanese now or something?" he sneered at her. "What? You're going to tell me that a name has power now? You've been watching too many TV shows."

"It does have a certain power. Before this you were a complete enigma; they had nothing on you, from this they'll find you. They'll find out who your parents were, where you come from, where you grew up. All of that will be splashed over Gotham, you can depend on that, someone, somewhere will know you, remember you. And think about this, are you really sure you're ready to have your parents turn up on the scene if they're dragged into it, and they will be."

"Janey, stop nagging me," he snapped and stomped away from her, his hands still clenched at his sides.

"I'm not nagging at you," she replied and got up from the couch. "I'm merely pointing out the possibilities."

"Well, point them somewhere else," he shouted and rounded on her again. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"I'm worried!" she shouted back. "You are clearly showing now that even thinking about it is making you angry, how do you think you'll feel when they drag you through the media? Are you ready to see you parents again after so many years? Knowing what they left you to face?"

"Scrubbing toilets in Arkham does not give you a degree in Psychology," he yelled back. "Stop analysing me, Janey."

"I'm not analysing you, I'm merely pointing out that I think you've made a mistake by announcing it so clearly who you really are." She watched as a muscle twitched in his face; his tongue flicking at his scars as he glared at her. He took a step towards her, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"You think I care?" he inquired with a lilt in his voice which made her frown. He moved towards her until he was inches away from her, his face almost touching hers.

Jane moved to back up but his hands shot up and he gripped the back of her head with one hand and caught her round the waist with the other, yanking her back towards him till she could feel his breath on her face.

"You think I care if they know I was Jack Napier? You think I care that they might find out I was born to human parents and not dropped from the sky? They won't find anything I don't want them to find…"

"You are not bloody infallible!" she screamed into his face but he didn't react in the slightest, just blinked his eyes slowly, licked his lips and carried on talking.

"They'll have a hard time dragging my folks to Gotham considering they're dead…"

"Oh," she whispered and frowned.

"Oh," he mocked her and rolled his eyes. "You wanna know how I know they're dead?" His voice dropped so low and sinister that a cold shiver went down her spine. He moved his hand on the back of her head making her head nod up and down.

"You do? Ok, dear old dad and mom were drug addicts; they couldn't keep the habit _and_ a kid, so the kid had to go, simple really," his voice was low but still held a sing song quality to it and suddenly Jane knew exactly where he was going. She bit her lip and stared into his dark eyes.

"When I left the home, I thought I'd just make sure they were doing ok, couldn't pass up the opportunity to thank them for everything they'd done for me; y'know, bringing me into the world and keeping me alive long enough to dump me at the home."

"Don't…" Janey whispered the word as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, come on, don't spoil the fun now," he cackled and his grip in her waist tightened slightly. "I'm just letting you know that if Commissioner Gordon wants to drag them into Gotham, he's going to have to drag most of the bayou to find the little pieces that the crocs didn't want."

Jane closed her eyes as his words sank in; he'd killed his own parents.

"Don't cry for them, Janey," he muttered and anger edged his tone.

"I'm not." She dragged her eyes open and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. "God help me, it's not them I cry for."

He shuddered and pressed his forehead to hers, her hands sandwiched between them.

"I killed them, Janey, and if I could go back and do it all again, I would. I went back to the home as well, destroyed all my files and then left a little present of some C4; I believe a parking lot resides on it now. I don't care about anyone but you, I don't care if they drag sixty relatives in, I'd just stand and laugh. They can't hurt me, Janey; they can't hurt me with anything they can find out."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he said smoothly and kissed her.

* * *

Ron stared at the picture and sighed.

"He's playing with us, isn't he?" He was stood by Gordon facing Batman. "He got away, again, and now he's playing with us."

"He's protecting Jane," Batman rasped. "She can't be used by you now. He's assuming that you will leave her alone now you know you could never use anything she told you in a court of law."

"But we do know who he is now," Gordon replied and let Batman take the picture from him. "We have our own people on it, but I'd be grateful for anything you could turn up."

"I'll get right on it," Batman replied. "I'll look into the Vegas Chapel as well."

"We've already spoken to the owner and the manageress. We've been given a good amount of information. There were two men also with them but they weren't used as witnesses so we don't have any names; having said that, they're working with an artist as they could remember them well," Ron added.

"I'll let you know what I find," Batman rasped. "Are you working from here till they rebuild?"

"Again," Ron snorted. "He has us right where he wants us but he's gone quite again. He knows we're completely tied, we haven't finished cleaning up Gotham General and now we're tied with the casino, Arkham and now the MCU. What's he playing at?"

"Getting married," Batman replied. "But now he's obviously back."

"Yeah," Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Now he's back."

"Commissioner, sir! The First National has been hit and a school bus has been hijacked." An out of breath voice made them all turn to look at the young policeman who came running into the room.

"The Joker," snapped Ron.

"We don't know yet," the policeman replied and his eyes bugged slightly at the sight of Batman. "No one has got in touch for any ransom."

"How many students and which school?" demanded Gordon quickly.

"All we know at the moment is it was coming from Gotham Elementary."

"Which one?" snapped Gordon in rare sign of anger.

"Er… Robinson Park Elementary," he answered.

"Jim and Barbara's school!" he choked.

* * *

The Joker narrowed his eyes and popped his scars.

"When?"

"Just before four," Jimmy replied and checked the mechanism of his semi. "Boss?"

The Joker grunted and Jimmy took that as a 'yes?'.

"Boss, this doesn't feel right," he muttered and slid the shaft back into place with a crack. He stuck the gun in the back of his jeans and ran both hands through his hair. "It just doesn't feel right."

"You just said that," the Joker replied mildly and checked one of his own guns before placing it into one of his coat pockets. "Care to elaborate before I blow your brains out?" was added calmly.

"Seems a mickey take to me," Jimmy answered and looked round at where Jane came into the room. One hand was holding an open book before her and the other was resting on her slightly showing stomach. She looked up at them as she came in, smiled cheerfully and went back to reading as she crossed the room and flopped down onto the settee before letting out a cry and jumping straight back up, the book landing on the floor with a bang.

"You're on my guns, woman!" the Joker grunted and pulled her to one side to stare down at them.

"I haven't flattened them!" she sniffed and picked up the book. "I've lost my place now."

The Joker shuddered and gathered the guns up to dump them onto the coffee table where he knelt and carried on checking them before stashing them in various pockets.

Jane retrieved her book, sat down and just watched him.

"Go on," the Joker grunted at Jimmy.

"It was how you pulled that first mob bank, wasn't it? I know we weren't with you then, but we did read the paper."

"Keep talking," the Joker muttered and spun the barrel and then clicked it into place.

"They've hit the First National and used a school bus to get away, but the kids are still on it, I don't like it all."

"You going soft on me?" the Joker inquired with a tilt of his head.

"If it comes to kids, then I guess yes," Jimmy replied bravely and swallowed when the gun was lifted and aimed at his head.

"Joker!" Jane hissed in horror.

The Joker rolled his eyes and pocketed the gun.

"Yeah, well we can't all be perfect I guess," he cackled and stood up gracefully completely ignoring Jane's shuddering sigh of relief. "But you have a point, Jimmy, who ever has done this, has copied my ideas and I don't like that. Not. At. All."

"What's this?" asked Jane. "What's happened? What's wrong with the kids? Whose kids?"

"Which one you want answering first?" the Joker laughed and turned to look down at her. "If you can rip your eyes away from…" he looked briefly at the book and rolled his eyes. "Pride and Prejudice for two seconds, watch the news, you'll find out."

"Where're you going?" she asked as he walked out of the room with Jimmy behind him.

"Out," he replied and whistled for the dogs. Both dogs came through and he stopped to look back at Jane rolling his eyes again. "I'm going to have to find some more dogs. Fifi, stay!"

"Why do you never take Fifi?" she asked as she lifted the remote to switch the TV on and then grinned when he didn't reply. "Oh, I get it; you reckon it's not so manly if you'd have to shout out _"get him, Fifi!"_ You probably have a point, although shouting Tiny isn't that… oh, no!" Jane came to an abrupt halt when she saw the breaking news running across the screen. TV reporters were swarming over the Elementary school situated close to Robinson Park; parents were huddled in groups crying. Confusion was apparent in everyone's actions, except the reporter who was quietly updating on the situation to the camera.

"What's going on Joker?" she asked quietly when she saw his face flash onto the screen with the question _"Has the Joker hit again?"_ underneath.

"Somebody wants to play," he replied with a smack of his lips and he turned and left the room. "Don't go anywhere without Fifi or Mark," he hollered back but Jane was glued to the report on the screen.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so sorry about how short and how long it's taken me. I figured that if I didn't get this one up I never would. I just hope you haven't given up on me.

Thanks for the support you've shown me, and the patience, I just hope the wait was worth it. *gringes*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Who did it?" asked the Joker calmly. He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly at the man stood in front of him.

"We don't know yet," the man responded and his nerves were clear to hear as well as say. He kept looking over his shoulder, a nervous tic working at the muscle in his left cheek. "There was nothing left at the bank; faces were covered with masks and the only one who spoke had his voice contorted with a voice box. Medium height, medium build, nothing at all from witnesses as of yet…"

"What masks?" interrupted the Joker, his voice still deceptively calm and neutral.

The man gave a nervous laugh and looked at the Joker quickly before looking away and clearing his throat.

"Batman masks," he said and took another quick glance to gauge the Joker's response.

"Bat man?" he queried and broke out into peals of laughter. He smacked his hand against his thigh and the laughter quickly escalated into the manic laughter that sent shivers down the man's back.

"Bat man masks!" cackled the Joker and did a strange little dance that made the man wipe nervously at his forehead. "Poetic! How fucking poetic! I'll bet the bat man is going to love this!"

"They also had some of your clown masks as well," the cop suddenly said and tensed.

The Joker calmly down abruptly and it made the man blink at the sudden change in attitude.

"Clown masks?" he queried with a lilt in his voice that made the cop swallow violently. "Bat man and clown masks? Sound to me someone _is_ taking the piss. Anything else I need to know?"

"Gordon's kids have got mixed up in it; they're on the bus that was hijacked."

"Oh this is too good to be true!" howled the Joker and he turned to where Jimmy was leaning against the wall, one hand on the collar of Tiny and the other holding a semi automatic. "Did you hear that Jimbo?" cackled the Joker.

"Yes, boss," he replied dutifully, his eyes on the uniformed police officer in front of him. He knew the Joker used anyone and anything that could be corrupted but it didn't mean he had to like having a cop so close to home. In theory they were so far from home that they weren't even in Crime Alley anymore, but it still made Jimmy uneasy to have a cop this close and not be firing his gun.

"Listen, Henry, go back to your job, keep your ear to the ground and anything else comes up… well, you know how to find me."

Henry nodded violently and began to shuffle backwards.

"How's your pa now, Henry?" asked the Joker with apparent concern. He licked his lips and tilted his head.

"Fine, er, he's fine."

"Good, let's hope he stays that way. Fuck off now, and don't get lost on your way home."

The Joker turned away from him and Henry took his cue and scrambled from the alley and out back onto the streets.

"His pa?" questioned Jimmy the words slipping out before he could think properly.

The Joker glared at him and then ran his hands through his hair.

"He made my suit," he said by way of explanation and the look on his face told Jimmy clearly that he was lucky it was an explanation he was getting and not a bullet through his skull for asking questions.

"Sorry, boss," he mumbled and stood up from the wall and patted the dog beside him.

"Find out what you can about the Commissioners kids," the Joker replied and grunted when his cell phone went off. He opened it and saw a message coming from Mark.

"What's he want?" he muttered and opened the message.

"_The kids are still on the bus… Janey xxx"_

"And?" he drawled and rolled his eyes as he pressed the number to ring Mark. He really ought to get yet another phone for her; it would be interesting to see how she lost the next one.

His call was answered straight away by Janey.

"Mark, your voice is considerably higher than last time I spoke to you," he cackled.

"_It's not Mark, it's me,"_ Jane replied seriously and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was hardly expecting Mark to have grown a conscience when it came to pointing out the obvious," he drawled.

"_Joker, they're just kids, not one of them is over twelve!_" came a squeal that had the Joker pulling the phone from his ear with a look of disgust. "_Please do something!_"

"You dialled the wrong number, Janey, you should have hit 911," he snapped.

"_Please?_" came a slightly lower cry. "_What if it was our kid on that bus?_"

"It would be a medical impossibility considering you're only 15 weeks along; besides it wouldn't ever happen, you're gonna teach the kid at home."

"_I am?"_ came a surprised answer and he smirked slightly.

"Well, sure you are," he replied smoothly. "Don't think we'd go down to well at Parent's Meetings."

"_Well, no, but… I hadn't really thought about it,"_ came the vague reply.

"Well, there you go, now fuck off Janey, I'm busy." He snapped the phone shut and swore loudly as looked up at Jimmy.

"I am not a fucking charity; I don't care if half the world's population of brat is on that bus; why the fuck should I?"

Jimmy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "they're just kids'.

"Yep, but that will be cured in one of two ways; time or they'll be blown to bits," the Joker sneered at him and without another word he stomped out of the alley grumbling under his breath. He stopped suddenly and looked back at Jimmy.

"Thought I told you to find out about the Commissioners brats!" he spat and then carried on, whistling at Tiny to follow him. His phone beeped a message and he swore when he read the three word text.

"_For me? Please?"_

* * *

Gordon put the phone down and rested his head in both hands; his whole world was coming apart at the seams. He'd seen enough violence to last a lifetime; he'd watched one madman try to destroy his family and now, another madman was trying again.

Nothing had been heard from whoever had hijacked the bus. Witnesses from the bank had told his men about the two types of masks worn by the gunmen but Gordon knew it wasn't the Joker behind this.

"Jim," the strained voice of his wife brought him up and out of his chair. She was in his arms before she'd even crossed the threshold of his office.

"Our babies, Jim, our babies," she sobbed. He screwed his eyes shut and held her tight, no words would form through the lump in his throat.

* * *

Batman used any and every technology at his disposal. He also knew it wasn't the Joker at work, but whoever had masterminded it had worked it out meticulously. But what worried Batman more was the bus full of school children. Whoever was behind this had not finished with the children yet and that was enough to make his blood run cold.

* * *

"Barbara Gordon, 7 years old, and James Gordon Jr, 9 years old. Latest pictures I could find," Jimmy said as he handed over the two school photographs of the children.

"Well, aren't they sweet," the Joker drawled and squinted at the boy. "Named after dear old mom and dad, eh? How about it Jimmy? We could convince Janey that Joker Jr sounds good, couldn't we?"

"And Jane if it's a girl?" asked Jimmy careful not to answer the question. The Joker pondered this for a moment and then shook his head.

"It's not a girl," he said firmly. "And one Janey is enough. Now then, where are my idiots?"

As if on cue, three heavy looking thugs came into the printers looking vaguely pleased with themselves.

"Boss, we found 'em," one of them, obviously the self styled leader of the three stood forward confident with his knowledge. "Can't pull a job that size and not be known somewhere in the narrows."

"And what did you find out?" asked the Joker and slapped his hands together as he watched the less than clever man in front of him.

"Tomo, over on east side, said a gang had been making themselves at home in the old brewery on James Street. Me and the boys scouted it out and found ourselves a nice little school bus."

The Joker looked at Jimmy and then back at the three men. "Are they still there?"

"Oh, yeah," he grinned and most of his teeth were gone. "Got the kids trussed up like turkeys."

"What?" the Joker frowned at him chewing on his scars. "Why are they keeping them in relative open? Did you get a look at the main man?"

"Nope, they've all got their masks on still," he replied and snorted. "But their boss isn't there, we gathered that much."

The Joker looked at the three men and shrugged. "Get yourselves back down there, stay out of sight and let me know of any change."

"Yes, boss," he replied and they left the printers.

"Whose stupid enough to sit in the open on your turf?" asked Jimmy in amazement.

"Someone trying to attract my attention," he replied. "And it's worked."

"What next?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, they've gone to so much trouble, let's not disappoint them," the Joker cackled.

* * *

"Commissioner, a message," the young cop spoke softly, avoiding looking directly at his boss.

Gordon took the paper without a word and opened it.

_Do you want your kiddlywinks back?_

He turned the paper over but there was nothing else written on it and he roared in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Who brought this in?"

"It was brought in by a child, he's still downstairs; Montoya is with him," the cop replied.

Gordon let his office and went down to where Montoya was standing by the huge fish tank that sat in the waiting area. A boy, no more than nine was stood next to her pointing at the fish. Gordon's heart plummeted into his boots when he saw that the tousled hair was not blonde, like he'd prayed for, like James Jr. He took a shuddering deep breath and started slightly when a hand touched his shoulder.

"We'll get them back," Ron said quietly from behind him.

Gordon took another deep breath and a curt nod of his head before moving forward.

"Hello, son, my name is Jim Gordon," he spoke kindly and waited as the boy turned to look up at him.

"Hello, sir, I'm Paul."

"You like our fish?" asked Gordon and he took a seat in one of the chairs and waved for the boy to sit next to him.

"Yeah, we've got a smaller tank at home. Can I see my mum now?"

"We've already contacted his parents, they're on their way," Montoya said quietly.

Gordon looked at the boy and was taken by how calmly he was appearing to be.

"Where you on the bus, son?" he asked quietly and watched the edge of tension fill the boy's face.

"Yes, sir," he said quietly.

"You think you can tell me about it?"

"We were on our way home. We got pulled over at lights and these two big men got onto the bus with shot guns. They were wearing clown masks…" he trailed off and picked at his finger nails. "They shouted at us to shut up and no one would get hurt. I was lucky, I was sat at the front of the bus. One of them shoved the paper into my hand and told me to find you; he pushed me off the bus and I had to walk without telling anyone else or they'd kill my friends."

His composure broke and his body was racked with sobs. Gordon reached out and held his shoulder.

"You've been very brave, Paul, very brave," he whispered.

"Paul! Oh thank god, Paul!" a high pitched voice brought Paul's head up. He flew from the chair and into the arms of his parents.

Gordon stood up and looked at Montoya.

"Organise a press conference straight away."

* * *

"The children have been put into a removal van and they're on the move."

"Where to?" spat the Joker into the phone.

"Andre is following them," came the slightly static reply. "We're heading north towards Amusement Mile."

"Don't loose them," barked the Joker and disconnected the call. "They're going to Amusement Mile," he spoke to Jimmy behind him.

"Place has been run down and closed for years," Jimmy replied. "A huge area to hide anywhere."

"I know," the Joker replied curtly and sucked on his scars as he turned full circle and glared at Jimmy. "But it's gonna be hard to hide a herd of scared, snotty nosed, crying kids, isn't it?"

"Why take children?" asked Jimmy suddenly and the Joker tilted his head at him.

"You're obsessing over the kids, aren't you?" he cackled. "Feeling a little paternal, are we?"

"I just don't get it," he replied honestly. "Fuck with adults yeah, they can defend themselves. But kids? What kind of coward uses children to get what he wants?"

"The kind of coward that knows exactly how far people will go to get their precious little stinkrats back," the Joker replied and patted his pockets carefully as if looking for something. "Bit of an easy option if you ask me," he muttered as he located whatever he was looking for and drew it out. "No class, no style, and no chaos in taking the easy way out of getting what you want."

"Boss?" someone came into the warehouse making the Joker look up angrily. "Commissioner is on the TV."

"Well, switch it on then," he snapped and cracked his neck to one side and he ambled forwards to watch the screen.

_"There is little I can add at this present time as we have no further information. I need to address whoever has taken our children. We received your note and yes, we want our children back!"_

_"What did the message say?" called out one reporter._

_Gordon didn't say anything he just held up a piece of paper for the camera to see._

The Joker read the words out loud and burst into uncontrollable laughter drowning out whatever the Gordon was saying next.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun now," laughed the Joker when he finally managed to calm down. Gordon had left the screen and it was some reporter who was now talking into the camera.

He turned to Jimmy and beamed at him. "You ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

"No, but I saw the film when I was younger," he replied.

"Pity," the Joker cackled.

* * *

Jane was on the Joker the minute he came through the door with Jimmy behind him.

"What's happening?" she asked and followed him into the kitchen where he took his jacket off and loosened his tie.

"I'm waiting to see what you've cooked for my tea, that's what's happening," he replied and sniffed. He rolled up his sleeves and tilted his head at her. "Have you been feeling sick again? I don't smell any food. You're not fucking giving me rabbit food again, are you? I told you I do not eat lettuce!"

"I haven't started anything," she replied vaguely and went to the fridge and drew out some meatloaf from the day before. "I can heat this up."

"Fine," he muttered and sat at the table and drew out his flick knife and began to clean his finger nails.

"What about the kids?" she asked quietly and lit the stove and put the meatloaf into the oven.

"Janey, unless it's escaped your notice, I don't have a badge, I'm not a cop, I don't have a conscience and I don't care, I really don't," he muttered and put the knife away when he saw her staring at it.

"I do," she whispered and slumped onto the chair opposite him. She leant her forearms on the table and caught his gaze. "I'm sorry, but I do. Not children, please not children."

"Didn't know you had such a soft spot for them," he replied vaguely and sucked on his scars as he held her gaze.

"They're helpless, defenceless, it broke my heart to see all those faces on the TV and not know what's happened to them or where they are. Joker, what if it's some paedophile ring? What if they're going to be sold as slaves…" she faded out and he watched as her face paled and her eyes teared up.

"It's not that," he replied and sat forwards to grip her forearms. "It's not that. That's not how those bastards work for one thing; one child picked with a lot of care and careful planning. Not an entire bus load that Interpol and the entire country will be looking for. Besides, not many paedo's will send a note asking if they're wanted back again." He saw her visibly relax and it made him snort slightly. "You really got yourself worked up about that, didn't you?"

"It must be the worst thing," she replied and bit her lip.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if it was that," he suddenly admitted. "I don't have many lines, but that kind of thing is one of them."

"Do you know who has them?"

"I have an idea," he replied and then sneered at her. "But don't ask any questions and I won't have to tell you to fuck off, will I?"

"Just… just.." she faded out again and winced at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, sugar, I know two things here. I know that if those kids get hurt your blood pressure will rocket, can't have that. I also know that someone has trampled on my turf and played games that's sent a challenge to me, definitely can't have that. Both of those things equal with putting things the way they should be around here; and if that means delivering a bus load of brats back to Gordon, then…" he shrugged. "Besides, it's not fun when the odds are so uneven. Poor old Bats won't even be able to make a wrong move here for fear of kiddys getting hurt."

"They had clown masks, didn't they?" she asked him.

"Yup," he chuckled. "And Bat Man masks, bet that got his knickers in a twist. Give them credit, though, they know how to attract attention and if the Bat Man has been listening he'll be on the same page as me."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say he's met them before as well."

"Where?" she asked.

"Blackgate," he cackled. "Now, listen, sugar, no more talk about bats and other dumb creatures. Come here and give me a kiss," he mumbled and pulled her sideways off the chair to drag her onto his lap.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that you were ok with this one. Has anyone guessed who's taken the kids?

Thank you so much for keeping with me and not falling asleep. Please let me know what you think. Have a great week.


	30. Chapter 30

Usual disclaimer: Own nothing.

Sorry for the delay…

Chapter 30

The Joker admired his artwork and cackled as he rubbed his hands together.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_**They've**__ got your kids,_

_What ARE you gonna do?"_

"Are you rubbing it in or are you thinking of being helpful?" came a soft voice from behind him. He back at where Jane was reading over his shoulder; she turned her head to look at him and he frowned.

"Janey, I think you're blurring some very important issues here," he muttered quietly and turning he caught her round the waist with his gloved hands. He licked his lips, his eyes wandering over the slight roundness of her stomach. She linked her hands behind his neck and sighed heavily.

"So you are rubbing it in," she sighed. "I know, I know, you don't care about anyone, let alone the kids on that bus," she added quietly and shrugged.

"I can't feel like you do, it's just not in me, sugar. I heard about the kids and it just made me shrug; you heard about the kids and your heart broke. I won't deliberately help Gordon or the Bat Man in any shape or form," he spoke quietly but his words were precise. "I am, however, gonna make sure that a few lessons are learnt here. I won't deliberately hurt the kids, _and _if I _might_ be able let the little rats go without any hurt, you'd be happy, wouldn't you?"

"You'd stop whoever has them from hurting them?" she asked a little confused with his quickly spoken words.

"If it's who I think it is, and I'm pretty certain it is, the kids are in not in any real danger anyway. He'll get what he wants and set them free; I'm just not sure what they'll intend on doing after that. If they think they're gonna settle here, in my city, and set up shop, they can fucking well think again. Unless of course, they have a proposition that would make it worth my while turning a blind eye to them." His eyes flicked up to the side as a malicious grin quirked his scarred lips.

"He? They? You keep changing it, is it one person or more?" Jane was confused.

"That depends on what they want anyone to think," he cackled and sighed. "Have you ever read _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Yes," she replied and he nodded his head.

"Of course you have, that was a stupid question," he smirked and flicked the hair out of his eyes with one hand. "What was your favourite character?"

Jane blinked at him and frowned, she was aware that he very rarely spoke in riddles and would have some point to his question, but it did escape her at the moment.

"Er… well, I can't say I liked any of them really; strange story… Alice is ok, I suppose, a bit annoying, but then she is just a child. I liked the Cheshire Cat," she added. "Although he was rather aggravating and don't even get me started on the women who wanted to boil the baby." She drew her fingers through his hair and frowned at him. "I much preferred _Through the Looking Glass_, although I do love the poem _The Walrus and the Carpenter_." Oh, and my mum always recited that poem when we walked to school: "_Won't you walk a little faster?" said the Whiting to the Snail. "There's a porpoise close behind me and he's treading on my tail." "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, it was a simple question; it did not require a forty page thesis as an answer, Janey," he snorted and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I lost myself there a little," she grinned. "Why do you ask though? What's that got to do with the children?"

"Well, considering you're a walking font of mindless information, I reckon you'd know about a little part in that story that I need and would answer your questions."

"You really are making no sense, whatsoever," she sighed and slid her fingers down to caress his scars.

"It's the end of a speech," he murmured and his eyes half closed with the touch of her fingertips. "given to Alice… contrawise… or something," he mumbled. "It can wait." He turned his head to catch her finger in his teeth, but she'd latched onto his words and gasped.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" She pulled her finger from his teeth and patted his shoulders. "Hold on… just the last part?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded at her and tilted his head to one side and pulled a face at her. "It can wait."

"_Contrawise, if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it aign't. That's logic!_" she said triumphantly and made him snigger.

"That's the one, Janey girl," he grinned and let go of her to pick up a pen and paper. He handed them to her and wiggled his eyebrows, telling her to write it down.

"Why do you need that part?"

"That's whose got the kids," he remarked, watching as she turned and began to write. She stopped at his words and blinked at him.

"Lewis Carrol?" she asked with obvious doubt.

"No, stupid, Tweedledum and Tweedledee," he smirked and laughed at the look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him suspiciously and was rewarded with a swat to her behind.

"Dumfree and Deever Tweed. Cousins, of the criminal sort; fat, lazy bastards that have the nickname of Tweedledum and Tweedledee because they look just like, well, Tweedledum and Tweedledee; not to mention the very unfortunate similarity in their names."

"I've just been dropped into the Twilight Zone again, haven't I?" she inquired straightening up to look at him. "Please tell me you're joking."

"What's so odd about that? They can't help their names, and while they can help being fat, lazy bastards, they can be great fun when they want to be. Although, they are a little predictable; and as they are primarily driven by greed for money, they can also be boring."

"How do you know them? How do you know they've done this?"

"It's just like them and the wording of that note fairly screamed it to me," he only answered her second question and pulled her down onto his lap. "They sit around while they get their lackeys to carry out any scam and then they just move onto the next one. They've found it a little hard recently though," he cackled and his eyes were on the pasted paper note he'd made for Gordon.

"Why?" Jane found herself asking.

"Dumfree is currently spending his hols inside Blackgate," he cackled. "Which is why the Bat Man should have clicked by now who's running the show with the kids. He put Dumfree away, almost got Deever too, but he wasn't fully aware they were two people till it was too late." He saw the look of confusion on her face and chuckled.

"They look remarkably alike, and when people don't know them they can pull off very ingenious scams based on the fact that there are two of them and people are led to believe there is only one."

"Good lord, I am in the Twilight Zone, aren't I?"

"Just another name for Gotham, sugar; thought you knew that by now," he laughed and she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So how do you know them?" she asked.

"Used them a couple of times awhile ago, out of state; like I said, there's not much they won't do if the colour of the money is right."

"Down south?" she asked innocently and was surprised when he frowned at her.

"What do you mean 'down south'?" he demanded.

"Well, I assumed you were from the south, you mentioned the Bayous the other day. I just figured…"

"Wrong," he cut her off. "You assumed wrongly. My folks were there when I went to see them, but that's not where I was born."

"Where were you born?"

"Bludhaven," he replied and shrugged. "Not that far away really, but completely off topic."

Jane fought to regain what they had been talking about and then sighed when she remembered the surreal quality to the conversation.

"So, let me guess, that Deefer man,"

"Deever," he corrected but she ignored him.

"Wants Gordon to have his cousin, Dumbty, released, and he's going to exchange the kids for his cousin. Right so far?"

"Pretty much, except for atrocious mispronunciation," he answered nodding his head. "I need that little quote."

"You're going to let him know you know it's him," she said with sudden clarity and then added, "and they don't deserve correct pronunciation for taking innocent kids. Why are you letting him know?"

"He owes me a favour or two," he replied and reached for the paper and pen.

"What for?" she asked as she took them from him.

"For letting them live last time we met," he cackled and she looked at him quickly.

"And you're not joking are you," she sighed and shook her head. "I'm glad we're batting on the same side here."

"No, no we're not," he said clearly and held her gaze with one hand under her chin. "We are not batting together at all, sugar. You are completely separate from all this; you have nothing to do with what I do, who I am."

"What I meant was I'm glad you love me and not requiring any favours due to my still breathing," she said softly and closed the distance between their faces and kissed him gently.

"No favours, no requirements, just you, all of you," he mumbled into her mouth and she melted into him.

* * *

Batman stared at the note and made a grunting noise that made Gordon look at him intently.

"You know who's done this, don't you?"

"I think I do," he replied harshly. "Deever Tweed."

"Who?" demanded Ron.

Gordon looked vaguely surprised and then shook his head at it clicked.

"Yes, of course, the wording," he gave a huge sigh and ran a hand through his almost grey hair. "Why hasn't he just come out with what he wants, it's obvious why he's taken those kids."

"Amusement," Batman replied.

"I haven't heard of this Tweed, who is it?" asked Ron frowning at Batman.

"Dumfree and Deever Tweed, ran a huge scam about a year before the 'Night of Terror'; we almost got both of them, but at that time we didn't know there was two of them."

"What?" asked Ron. "This was before I transferred here, I've never heard of this."

"It pretty much became old news very quickly around here; in the scale of things happening here that didn't seem that much at the time. We'll need all the files brought up from archives; I don't want to miss anything. We have no idea what their style is, but I can't take any risks assuming they won't hurt the kids just because it doesn't match any priors."

Ron nodded and frowned. "So they have nothing to do with the Joker?"

"I have no idea," Gordon admitted. "I don't think so, but then we don't know what he was up to until he got plans last year."

"This is what I've found on him so far." Batman handed a folder to Gordon. "Not much really, I don't think he was worried about giving up his name because he's been into the system and erased anything that would…"

"He's what?" asked Gordon quickly.

"No records, no social security number, no place of birth, that kind of information can only be erased deliberately. Either he did it or he had someone do it for him."

Gordon sighed and shrugged. "What we have to watch for is if he's going to use this opportunity to create more havoc; we can't forget he's still out there somewhere."

"I haven't," murmured Ron and both Batman and Gordon looked at him.

A young police woman came into Gordon's office and did a double take when she saw Batman; she regained her composure quickly and held an envelope out to Gordon.

"Commissioner, sir, this just arrived for you."

Gordon took the envelope with quiet thanks and waited till she had left the office before he took his letter opener and slit the envelope. He drew out a sheet of paper and sighed when a playing card came slipping out as well. It would have fallen to the floor except for Batman's lightening reflexes. His gloved fingers caught the edge and he held it out.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_They've got your kids,_

_What are you going to do?"_ Gordon read the words aloud and muttered quite clearly under his breath "Bastard".

"His emphasis on the word 'they've'," Batman muttered and then grunted. "He knows who's got the kids and he thinks it's highly amusing."

"Fucking bastard," Ron clarified and shrugged when Gordon sent him a disapproving look.

"Which leaves the question if they aren't already working together, will they?" asked Ron.

"Tweed is after his brother, and dammit, he has something I'd give anything for," Gordon said in a rare show of temper.

"Which is why he took the kids," Batman said as softly as his voice box would allow. "We'll get them back, Jim, and we'll put the Tweeds where they deserve to be. Blackgate."

"And the Joker with them," vowed Ron bitterly.

* * *

Deever was holding court and enjoying it; there was only one thing that would have made the whole thing perfect and that was Dumfree. But then if Dumfree had been here there would have been no need for any of this plan. He was relaxing back on one of the now disused Waltzer chairs that he'd had his men drag into the now almost empty Hall of Mirrors. The only mirrors standing still he'd had dragged around to frame both sides of his chair; it had a refracted effect and looked as if there were hundreds of him, albeit in rather malformed representations. He loved it.

One of his men came into the room with a piece of paper in his hand and a worried frown on his face.

"Sir? This was just sent through the window of the entrance booth tied around an orange."

Deever blinked at him. "An orange? Not a rock?" He took the paper and read the words quickly:

_"If it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it aign't. That's logic! J"_

_"_The Joker," he whispered and a faint grin tugged at his lips even as he felt the bottom of his plan just collapse. "Oh, well, it looks like he got my little joke; let's just hope he found it as amusing as I did."

"Sir?"

"The Joker will be paying me a visit soon; try not to let him in."

The man nodded his head and left the room.

Deever could hear the whimpers from where the children were bound and huddled together in the _Dixie Ballroom_ that was adjacent to the _Hall of Mirrors_. He was not impressed and it was now beginning to grate on his nerves. He pushed to the back of his mind that the Joker was around; he'd worked with him before and he was sure he could handle him, especially with what he'd leant about him since arriving in Gotham.

"Foxy!" he hollered and took a deep breath. He waited a few minutes before a woman came ambling into the room trying to light a cigarette with a lighter that was obviously near its end.

"What's up?" she muttered from behind the cigarette before finally getting a flame and lighting up with a sigh of relief.

"Those brats are whining again," he said and mopped at his brow with a white handkerchief before stuffing it back into the pocket of his black pin stripe trousers. On his feet were black and white spats and his portly torso was covered in a white shirt, red stripped waistcoat and a black tuxedo.

"It's what they do," Foxy said and came to perch on the side of the high backed chair; she slid one hand down over his cheek. "I think they're hungry," she added.

"Hungry?" His eyes lit up and he grinned up at her. "What a fabulous idea, Foxy darling, send some of the goons out for some grub."

"And the kids?" she asked as she slid off the chair and began to sway towards the exit, one hand holding her cigarette out elegantly. She put a long, slim hand on her skin tight black dress clad hip and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"I'm not wasting good money on those brats; besides, if all goes well they'll be home soon."

She grinned maliciously at him and carried on her way. He licked his lips as he watched her pert bottom as she sashayed out of the room on those ridiculously high heels of hers. He had plans for her later.

* * *

Two hours later and Deever was tucking into a huge roast dinner that had been set up for him. He had two men standing slightly to the side in case he decided he needed anything else; he ate like a pig, looked like a pig and didn't give a damn.

Foxy was sat on a chair to his left, nibbling on a chicken leg delicately, managing to look thoroughly bored but not disgusted, despite the fact that chicken grease dripped down Deever's chin.

"Well, well, what a sight for blind eyes," came a high pitched cackle that had both men behind him raise semi-automatic guns. Deever looked up in mild surprise before reaching for a cloth and wiping his hands.

"Joker?" He didn't bother standing when the purple clad figure of his long time acquaintance entered the room. Two men flanked him and all three held guns and knives. "I hope my men let you in, I did tell them you were coming," he lied easily.

"We didn't stop to ask permission," the Joker cackled and licked his lips. His eyes slid quickly round the room taking in everything, including the stunning blonde at Deever's side. She had dropped her chicken leg in shock and was now watching him from cat like eyes, perched on the arm of Deever's chair again.

"You haven't killed them all, have you?" Deever sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good help around here these days? How did you find us here?"

"That's stupid, even for you," the Joker chuckled. "This is my town, my turf; did you really think you could hide from me?"

"No, not really, I knew it was a matter of time; ," Deever laughed, his own unease and fear of the Joker was carefully concealed. "Did you like my little joke?"

"I was touched that you admire my work so much you had your men wear clown masks in tribute."

The Joker lifted his hand and made a soft whistling noise; Tiny came pattering into the room, tongue lolling to the side, eyes fixed on the fat man in the chair.

"Is she yours?" cooed Deever and huffed his huge round form onto the edge of the chair. "She's very beautiful."

"Deever, Deever," cackled the Joker and came forwards, one hand swiping the hair out of his eyes as he titled his head sideways. His tongue flicked from corner to corner of his lips as he neared the portly man. "Call off your men, you know it's pointless."

"Of course," Deever conceded and made a motion that had the men heading out of the room without a backward glance.

"Spit it out, Deever and I may consider letting you keep your tongue," the Joker said casually and stepped right up to Foxy. "And who are you?" he breathed and shoved his face right into hers.

"Whoever you want me to be, precious," she purred avoiding his eyes and his scars, her lips curling seductively.

"Foxy, behave," Deever snapped, not pleased to share her with anyone, and knowing that the Joker was unpredictable enough to gut her where she stood if he chose to.

"_Really?_" the Joker titled his head to one side and blinked slowly. "Well, how about you become invisible before I carve a permanent grin into your face?" He spoke softly but she got the message.

"Shame," she cooed as she stepped back from him and walked towards the mirrors. "I bet you and me could have some fun together."

"Foxy!" Deever shouted angrily as she slipped between two mirrors, blowing a kiss to the Joker as she went. "Fucking hookers, no loyalty, no self-respect."

The Joker turned back to Deever and grinned sadistically at him.

"Come on then, Deever, I'm listening," he cackled and flipped his knife in his hand.

Deever swallowed and then seemed to shrink slightly.

"They wouldn't parole, Dumfree," he said petulantly. "Two fucking years in that rat hole and they won't let him go."

"He's in Blackgate," the Joker said slowly. "They're not inclined to let you go from there. What were you expecting? A release for good behaviour?" he cackled and slipped the knife into his jacket pocket. A high-pitched scream from the ballroom made him lift his eyebrows before he dismissed it.

"Well, they'll let him go now; unless they want their kids back in pieces."

"Let's see what you've got then," the Joker and waved his arm for Deever to get up. He watched in disgust as Deever hauled himself to his feet, huffing and panting.

"Got a bus load of kids," he said conversationally.

"And you knocked off the National," the Joker added equally casually. "That wasn't a very sociable thing to do without asking first," he mocked.

"It was necessary," Deever sighed. "I'm getting Dumfree back and we're taking the money and leaving this place for good. It gets old. Or is it me who's getting old?" he murmured.

"All of the money?" inquired the Joker and smacked his lips together and shook his head disparagingly.

"How much do you want?" Deever gusted in exasperation.

"Half," the Joker replied and let Jimmy go through the door first followed by Deever then himself and then his other man, Johnny.

"Half?" spluttered Deever but the Joker's attention was taken by the group of children all huddled together in the centre of the ballroom. The mirrors on all side had been smashed and the place was filthy and dim. There were a few windows that had the boarding ripped from them, but it only let in a small amount of light; but it was enough to see the sheer misery of the group of children.

A small shriek drew their attention; in the corner of the room were the two men that the Joker had sent out, between them was a girl. She was no more than ten, still dressed in her school uniform although it looked dishevelled and torn now. She was being pushed between them, their hands wandering as they took delight in tormenting her. It was obvious what they had in mind.

Two gun shots were fired in quick succession and all hell broke loose as the children began screaming wildly. The two men with the girl slumped to the floor, quite obviously dead.

The Joker turned his head and stared at where Jimmy was standing, his gun still in his hand, his chest heaving and pure anger radiating on his face.

"Well, that was interesting," the Joker muttered and clenched his hands into fists as he turned back to the still crying children.

"Shut up!" he roared and wasn't surprised when a deathly silence fell over them as they clutched each other. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as Jimmy crossed the room to the girl and taking her arm led her back to the group of children and pushed her down amongst them. He looked up and caught the Joker's eyes.

"Later," the Joker said clearly and Jimmy looked away, a muscle working in his jaw. He knew he was going to get it for stepping out of turn, for acting without the Joker's say so, but he'd do it again.

The Joker turned to Deever who was looking mildly shocked.

"How many men have you got left now?" he asked casually.

"Er…" Deever blinked at where Jimmy was still stood staring mutinously around him. "Four."

"Call them in, and we'll discuss plans," the Joker demanded and watched as Deever headed to the door. He waited a moment and turned slowly on his heel to stare at Jimmy.

"They were going to…" Jimmy stopped and met the eyes of the Joker and shrugged. "I'd do it again," he muttered and waited for the bullet that would end his life.

"Yup, I know you would," the Joker replied quietly. "Later, you can tell me exactly what put the fire into your eyes, but not here." Tiny started to snarl from his side and he looked up to see Foxy slipping into the room with boxes in her hand. She looked surprised to see the Joker there and she hesitated. Her eyes took in the bodies of the men at the side of the room and then she looked straight at where the girl was huddled in the group of children.

"Bastards," Foxy muttered and made her way to the children. It was with surprise that the Joker noted the children's reactions; it was quite clear that they were not as frightened of Foxy as they should have been. He watched as she looked at him defiantly before opening the boxes and letting the children have them. He watched as the ravenous children became to stuff themselves.

"Foxy?" Deever came back in with the other men and narrowed his eyes when he saw what she'd done. She straightened up and grinned at him slyly.

"Deever, darling, they won't be much good to you if they're too weak from starvation to do anything," she purred and moved away from the children. "And we don't want anything to upset these plans, do we?"

Deever dismissed her and she slid from the room quietly, her eyes going once more to the girl crouched in the group.

"Here they are, Joker, what do you want them to do?" asked Deever. He knew when he was beat and he knew that to go against the Joker would only cause him problems and slow down the process of getting Dumfree out again.

The Joker looked up and grinned at him.

"Why, nothing," he replied and calmly lifted his gun and shot each of the men in rapid succession. This set the children off again and it annoyed the Joker no end.

"For fuck's sake!" he roared at them and waved the gun around. "Shut the fuck up! It's not you getting shot, is it? Stop whining!"

"Dammit it all, Joker!" Deever whined. "How am I supposed to guard the children and get anything done around here now you've killed all my men?"

"You can hire mine," the Joker grinned at him, glad to see the children subside into quite sobs.

"Hire?" he questioned and heaved a huge sigh.

"Twenty thousand a day," the Joker answered and grinned again.

"We'd be left with less than a quarter!" Deever squealed.

"Which is quite enough for you two to retire to the Med' or whatever it is you intend to do," the Joker dismissed it with a wave of his hand and turned to Jimmy. "Get the lads in here; we need to lay the ground rules before we go."

Jimmy nodded soberly and left the room quickly.

"You don't know what you've got here, do you?" the Joker cackled and slid his gun into his pocket. He looked over the children, saw the ones he was looking for and stepped forwards slightly. "You two, up!"

Deever watched as two children who were clinging together, got to their feet, tear tracks evident on their faces, but their composure in place.

"Who are they?" asked Deever.

"You know something, Deever, this isn't like you," the Joker replied. "You didn't do your homework, did you?"

The Joker stepped towards the children his shoulders hunched and his eyes intent. The boy pushed his younger sister behind him and bravely looked up at the Joker.

"Brave," the Joker whispered and reached out to touch the child's chin. He flinched backwards expecting a blow, but the Joker merely pressed the small dimple in his chin and then stepped back. "You look a lot like your father."

"My father is a great man and he will rescue us." The boy's voice wobbled and a tear tracked its way down his cheek.

The Joker grinned at the boy and cackled quietly.

"Yup, dear old dad is the best," he mocked him; he became bored and turned away from him. He heard them collapse onto the floor, he stepped away as Jimmy came in with six men, all heavily armed and thuggish. The Joker sighed and rolled his neck; at least this lot had some sort of brain cell activity and no connection whatsoever to the group of crying children.

"Ground rules," he spat at them, lifting his knife for emphasis. "No one, and I mean no one leaves this fair until I say so. Keep four on guard at all times, any problems and you contact me straight away, got it?"

"Yes, boss," came the replies and he nodded in satisfaction. He heard Jimmy clear his throat and shuffle his feet; he grinned slightly and turned to him.

"What?" he demanded and Jimmy took a breath.

"They're not to touch the kids," he said carefully avoiding the Joker's eyes.

"You heard him," the Joker cackled and turned back to his men. "Not one kid is to come to any harm of any kind. If any of you so much as breathe on them, I'll," he seemed to think about it before saying, "I'll let Jimmy have you and if you want to know what he'll do, look over there." He went off into peals of laughter before stopping instantly.

"Deever, get your woman, you're coming with me," the Joker snapped and without a backward glance he stomped out of the room.

"I'm still running this show," Deever huffed as he headed after the Joker. The Joker didn't even bother to deny that stupid statement; they both knew the truth and it made no difference what Deever tried to assert now.

* * *

The Joker watched as Deever and Foxy got into the car and shut the door. Jimmy headed to the driver's side when the Joker called his name softly.

"I know you like kids, Jimmy, but you stepped out of line," the Joker said softly and blinked slowly as he looked at the man who had come to stand in front of him.

"I'm not sorry I did it," Jimmy muttered and folded his arms across his chest. "She was just a kid and they were…," he ground to a halt and kicked at the floor with his boot. "I had a niece, she was six when some bastard got her; she was cute, real cute."

"Had?" queried the Joker and watched Jimmy closely.

The muscle in the side of his jaw twitched as he narrowed his eyes. "He took her from the front yard; she was found the next morning, raped and with her neck snapped."

The Joker's face remained impassive as he watched Jimmy fight with his feelings. "It was fifteen years ago and I still can't get the site of her out of my mind. I was there when we found her," he added quietly.

"Did it feel good in there?" asked the Joker and tilted his head slightly.

"I was too angry," Jimmy admitted. "But it feels good now."

The Joker shrugged and licked his lips. "You'll take good care of my kid if need be, won't you?" He watched as Jimmy nodded.

"Good enough, come on, I've still to introduce Janey to Deever and his lady, I think this should be fun," the Joker cackled and the former subject was closed.

"Janey is going to hate him," Jimmy said astutely.

"Hell, yes," the Joker giggled. "But it's going to be fun watching her being polite anyway, just to be, well, polite."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this goes across ok. Deever and Dunfree Tweed belong to the Batman comics and to all their fans out there, sorry if I crucify them. They will be the way I want them to be in this story.

Someone, a long time ago, I think it was Elizabeth Tudor, asked what my original story arc was and this is somewhat similar. Originally my Joker was part of a bigger gang, like in the comic movies, with the penguin, mad hatter, these guys and the others, but it didn't work out that way when I was typing it. These two are the only ones to survive my original idea.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jane stared at the man and woman in front of her and, for once, was lost for words.

"Please to meet you," the portly man grinned and stepping forward he took Jane's hand and raised it to his lips. Jane couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion that rippled through her. This man had taken a bus full of little children and was now standing in front of her, slobbering over her hand. She snatched back her hand and ignored him to look pointedly at where the Joker was lying stretched out on the settee.

"What's going on?" she demanded. He smacked his lips together and regarded her from black rimmed eyes.

"I just told you; were you not listening?" he asked her and cackled.

Jane looked at across at where Jimmy was sitting on one of the packing cases in the corner of the room; another of the Joker's thugs, Sam, was opposite him and neither of them was willing to look directly at her.

"It's ok," came the slow purr of Foxy as she sat perched on the arm of the chair that Deever had just plumped into. "You won't even know we're here."

Jane choked slightly and without another word she turned and left the room heading up the stairs that led to the upper level. She heard the Joker bark something and then follow her but she refused to slow down or look back.

She went into the room that lead to the make-shift bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. She crossed to the bed and perched on the edge waiting for him to come in. He came through the door seconds after her and kicked it shut with his shoe as he tugged off his coat and jacket.

"Play nicely, Janey," he murmured; his tongue flicked out as he regarded her mutinous stance.

"I'm not playing at all!" she snapped and folded her arms. "Why are they here?"

"I need to keep him where I can see him and away from those kids."

"You know where they are?" she asked in surprise and blinked at him.

"Of course I know," he replied and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before crossing to the mirror Jane had set on top of an old cabinet.

"Where are they?" she asked and he looked back over his shoulder at her with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you that, Janey. Come on, babe, if you knew that, it'd burn away at you, until you got the crazy notion of tipping off the cops."

"I would never give you away," she muttered and looked away from him.

"Of course you wouldn't," he cackled and turned fully to lean against the cabinet. He crossed his ankles and sucked on his scars. "But it'd twist and turn in you until you managed to convince yourself it wouldn't be me you'd be turning on, but Tweed. I'm protecting you as well as me, sugar," he chuckled and pushed himself away from the cabinet. He came and plopped onto the bed beside her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you don't like this, babe, to be honest I don't like it much either. But for now, the best place for Tweed to be is under my nose. I have control over this now and I'm not letting him double cross me, which is exactly what he's aiming to do."

"Where are they going to sleep?" she muttered and relaxed into his side almost automatically now.

"Upstairs," he answered. "In the loft area above us. I need you to do something for me," he murmured and turned his head to nuzzle her ear.

"What?" she asked and shivered.

"Be nice to them," he whispered. "Or as nice as you can manage. I don't want them high tailing it out of here because of your sharp tongue."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not even going to talk to them."

"That'll do," he replied with a laugh. "But if for some reason you do find the need to converse with them, try and pretend you can bear to be in the same room as them."

"I'm a writer, not an actress," she snapped as his tongue slid into her ear and completely shattered her defences. "And kissing me like this is just bribery and won't work."

"I don't need to bribe you," he replied and nuzzled on her neck making her moan slightly. "And if you don't know what this is by now… well, I guess I'll have to educate you all over again."

"You're getting paint over me," she said and eased away from him.

"As if that's ever bothered you before," he bit off and pulled back to look at her properly. "What's the matter now?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"Joker, there's a raving lunatic downstairs with some street walker and you're asking what the matter is?"

"Yeah, downstairs, Janey, not here in the room watching," he sneered and got up from the bed to pace away from her. "Look, sugar, you can whine all you want, they're staying and that's it. Live with it." He crossed to the door, went out and slammed it behind him.

Jane jumped slightly and then glared at the door unhappily.

* * *

Jane couldn't stay up there all day and eventually she ventured downstairs. At first she thought they'd all gone but then she spotted the platinum blonde locks of Foxy poking over the top of the settee. Jane resisted the urge to tip something over her head and went into the kitchen instead.

"I know you don't want me here and to be honest I don't want to be here," came a purr from behind her.

"Well, you know where the door is," Jane muttered and fixed herself a coffee, winning over her inbuilt manners that were screaming at her to offer Foxy a cup.

"It's not that simple," came a sigh and Jane heard the chair scrap back as the woman sat down. "You don't know how lucky you are; it's obvious he cares for you."

Jane turned and saw the woman staring at the small window that looked out onto a brick wall. Her whole posture screamed defeat but her face still held a touch of pride and it made Jane stop and consider her next words.

"I am lucky," she finally managed and took another cup out of the cupboard. "Coffee?" It was a truce for the time being.

Foxy looked up at Jane and arched a single well defined eyebrow and then nodded.

Several minutes later saw them both sat at the table sipping coffee, avoiding each others eyes and not saying a thing. Eventually Jane broke the silence.

"Why are you with him?" she asked quietly.

"He wanted to keep me around for awhile," Foxy admitted quietly. "He looks after me to a certain extent and while I interest him I don't have to walk the streets."

"That's…" Jane stopped and looked up at her. "Will you stay with him?"

"For as long as he wants me and keeps me," came the brutally honest reply. "You've never had to sell yourself, have you?"

Jane shook her head and regarded Foxy carefully. "I was lucky; I've always managed to get a job wherever I've lived."

"You were working in Arkham when you met the Joker, weren't you?"

Jane nodded and drained her coffee, wincing at the bitter taste of the bottom of the cup.

"And now you're married to him," Foxy stated, her eyes on the rings on her Jane's finger. "Deever was so surprised when he heard the Joker had got married."

"How did you meet him?" asked Jane.

"He picked me up in a club in L.A.; he paid well and when he offered to take me with him to Gotham I agreed. It's not so bad really; at least he doesn't hit me often."

"Hit you?" asked Jane in a horrified tone. "Why do you stay with him if he hits you?"

"Because life isn't all roses and lace and happy ever after," Foxy grinned. "You really are lucky and I don't think you know truly just how much. A few hits in my business is commonplace, I'm lucky that he's a straight guy and isn't into some of the shit that some guys seem to love so much."

"Why don't you try something different?" asked Jane. "Surely you can get a job somewhere."

"Because it's a vicious circle," Foxy answered. "I dropped out of school when I was 13; got in with the wrong people, did the wrong stuff and before I knew it, it was too late. I don't do drugs now, but it's too little too late. No one will take on a drop out with little to no skills other than being able to give fantastic blow jobs."

Jane blanched a little making Foxy laugh.

"Surely, somewhere, cleaning or waitressing…" Jane trailed out.

"Why? When he pays for what I want? Why?" asked Foxy and she grinned at Jane.

"Because, like you said, he might grow tired of you. Then what?"

"Then I move on to the next one," Foxy said and took a cigarette out of her sleeve.

"Not in here," Jane said and shook her head. "If you need to smoke you'll have to go outside."

"Why?" asked Foxy with surprise.

"I'm too young to die," Jane said dryly and subconsciously her hand went to her stomach. Foxy saw the movement and slid the cigarette back up her sleeve with a shrug.

"Your place, your rules," she said casually.

A commotion in the living area told Jane that the Joker had arrived back home. He came stomping into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw them sat at the table.

Deever waddled in behind him, not looking very happy.

"Were have you put my money?" he gruffed at the Joker. Jane looked up and saw Jimmy lean against the door of the kitchen, a knife casually held in one hand. He winked at Jane and then looked back at Deever, watching him carefully.

"Somewhere safe, Tweed," snapped the Joker and slumped down into the seat that Jane got out of. "Get me a coffee, sugar."

"A million dollars and all you can tell me is that it's somewhere safe," Deever squeaked and shoved at Foxy making her leave the chair. He plumped down into the chair and it creaked ominously under his weight.

"Tweed, you'll get your four hundred thousand, now stop whining before I remove your fucking tongue."

Jane poured another coffee and set it front of the Joker before looking at Jimmy expectantly. He shook his head and then winked again. Jane leant back against the cabinet and watched as Foxy hovered anxiously behind Deever's chair.

"Aren't you going to get me a drink too?" Deever sniped at Jane.

Jane fixed a cool eye on him and arched an eyebrow.

"No," she replied coolly and the Joker barked with laughter.

"Janey, someone ought to teach you how to play nicely," the Joker hooted.

"Foxy, get me a drink and make it strong, not like the usual piss you manage," Deever sneered at Foxy. She stepped out from behind the chair and went to the coffee pot, she caught Jane's eye and shrugged slightly. Jane reached for a cup and handed it to her silently.

The Joker chuckled and got up to take off his coat and jacket before sitting back down and leaning towards Deever over the table. He held a switchblade in his hand and he dug the point into the table as he licked his lips.

"Tweed, you're going to send a message to the Commissioner stating exactly what I say to you, got it?"

"God dammit, Joker, I'm running this show, it's my brother, my plan!" Deever squealed again.

"And you're on my turf," the Joker shouted making Jane jump slightly. He looked up at her sideways and blinked slowly before looking back at Deever. "I don't have to do this, Tweed. I could take the whole fucking lot, kill you and your girl and sling you both into the Sprang; in fact, I'm not certain why I'm not doing just that."

"C'mon, Joker," Deever whined, sweat began to bead on his forehead at the threat. He held his hands out and gave the Joker his best hang dog expression. "You know me, we go back a long way. We had fun, didn't we? I just want my brother back, you understand that, surely."

"I don't have a brother," the Joker snarled.

"All right, all right," sweated Deever. He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his face. "We play this your way."

"Good man," the Joker chuckled, his entire demeanour changed again and he sat back casually, all traces of anger gone. "I knew you'd see it my way. Look I want to talk to Janey, take your girl and fuck off, Tweed. Jimmy'll show you the room you can have in the loft."

Deever heaved himself from the chair and together with Foxy he stomped out of the room.

"Shut the door, Jimmy and don't disturb me," the Joker said as Jimmy went out.

"You ok?" asked Jane as the Joker slumped forwards onto folded arms on the kitchen table.

"It's not much fun, Janey," he whined petulantly.

Jane ran her tongue over her teeth and slipped forwards to him.

"Listen, I have a plan," she said carefully and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and smirked as he sat back pulling her onto his lap.

"Does it involve getting you naked on this table?" he leered and laughed when she blushed.

"Not quite," she replied and linked her arms around his neck. "Just listen a moment and don't get angry with me."

"Uh," he muttered and leaned back enough to be able to see her face clearly. "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Just consider it, that's all," she answered. "You could give the children back, no wait, listen!" He'd sighed deeply and rolled his eyes at her words. He wound his arms around her waist and tilted his head to the side, pushing his lips together.

"Give the kids back, keep the money and kick Deever out," she said and blinked at him.

"That's not a plan, that's a string of words," he sneered and shook his head.

"Well, that was it in a nutshell, really. Obviously it'd need padding out and fine tweaking," she replied and sniffed.

"Well, here's a bit of padding for you," he chuckled and thrust his hips upwards into her bottom. "And tweaking is easy," he added and his fingers went to her nipple, tugging gently.

"Joker!" she gasped and smacked his shoulder gently. "Be serious!"

"I am," he replied and licked his lips. "That plan sucked."

"Ok then, here's another plan," Jane said and studied his tie intently. "Plant a few bombs somewhere, somewhere relatively harmless, like, like, erm, Tricorner yards; give the kids back, get them to release his brother, keep the money and then send them packing."

"Um, Janey," he pulled a face at her. "Tricorner yards isn't really much of an incentive for the Commissioner to release Dumfree. Now if we planted bombs along the R.K. Bridge for rush hour and put a few others around places like Wayne Tower, Light and Power, those kind of places, then we may have some leverage."

"Um…" she blanched slightly. "I'm still with the whole keep the money, give the kids back and kick Deever out thing."

"He'd only do something else, something worse; he's desperate and desperate men are dangerous," the Joker chuckled and lifted his hands to her head. "I'm really interested in your obsession with keeping all the money though. Don't you want to return it to the bank?" he teased and grunted when he saw the speculation in her eyes.

"Not possible," he muttered and pulled her head towards him. "How the fuck did we end up together? We're poles apart, aren't we?"

"Well, they say opposites attract," she giggled and slid her hands through his messy green streaked hair. "And lord knows I'm attracted to you."

"Really? Earlier you couldn't stand to have my paint rubbed on your ear," he said slyly.

"I was annoyed," she said simply. "And I thought you were trying to get around me."

"Sweeten you up?" he chuckled. "I told you before that I won't second guess myself. This is the best place for them, I know it. You're going to have to live with it. You were getting all friendly with the hooker anyway, weren't you?"

"Well friendly is a bit strong," she murmured and frowned. "I feel sorry for her."

"Ah, shit," he muttered. "Don't be pulled in by her, Janey."

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"She's a hustler, a hooker; hard as nails and with a disposition that'll eat through acid."

"Have you met her before then?" she asked puzzled by his description of her.

"I've met her kind," he chuckled. "Janey, you're so damn innocent and you think everyone else is as well, but they sure as fuck aren't and neither is she."

"I asked her why she didn't walk away from it and get a job," she told him and he barked with laughter.

"See, there you go, innocent. I'll bet she gave you some story about dropping out of school and not being able to get a job. Remember what Jimmy told you about Mark getting a job?"

"It wasn't enough money for them," she answered.

"Bingo," he hooted. "See, why should she get a job scrubbing toilets in Arkham for five dollars an hour when she can make five hundred a night giving head? She's a top class escort girl, not a skank standing on a street corner somewhere."

"But dignity is worth more than that," Jane said quietly and he stilled, blinking his eyes slowly.

"And that's what makes you a lady and her, a whore," he muttered quietly. "I don't ever want you to change, Janey."

"Well I have no plans on joining an escort agency if that's what worries you," she managed to breath out.

"Shit, Janey, no one could ever afford you, you're priceless and you're mine."

Janey caught her breath and kissed him fully on the lips, knowing that his paint would smear over her and not giving a damn.

"Now you don't care about the paint," he muttered against her lips.

"Nope, I never do," she muttered and stood up long enough to straddle his lap. "What was that about the table?"

"Fucking hell," he husked. "Don't you ever change."

* * *

Janey slid a fork full of plain rice into her mouth and averted her eyes from where Deever was sat opposite her shovelling sweet and sour into his mouth as if it was his first and last meal. Sauce was dripping down his chin and onto the napkin that he had stuck into his cravat. Janey felt her stomach roll and she closed her eyes and half turned to where the Joker was sat beside her. He was doing his own version of shovelling but it didn't have the same affect that Deever's did.

"Pass the salt, little girl," Deever spluttered and rice was spat over the table, falling with wet plopping sounds. He sat up straight and watched in surprise when Jane dry heaved, turning sharply and almost falling over the Joker in her haste to get away from the table.

"What's the matter with her?" boomed Deever as Jane gripped the back of the Joker's chair and clutched at her stomach.

"Fucking get to the toilet," the Joker barked, but Janey wasn't quick enough and lost the contents of her stomach over the kitchen floor, much to the cry of disgust from Deever.

"Ah, shit, Janey!" the Joker roared and scraped his chair away from her. "I'm gonna staple your lips together till you get over this!"

"Hey, it's ok," came a soft voice and Jane was surprised when a cool hand settled over the back of her neck. "It will pass, although watching Deever eat seems to turn my stomach even without the added help of being pregnant."

"What do you mean the way I eat?" roared Deever who had shoved his plate away in disgust. "How the hell do you manage keeping her around if she chucks up every time you eat?" he boomed at the Joker.

"Leave her alone," Foxy spoke up again and led Jane around the mess on the floor. "We'll clean it up in a minute, just leave her alone."

Foxy led Jane into the living area where the dogs had got up hearing the commotion in the kitchen. She settled her down on the settee and turned, surprised to see the Joker behind her holding a wet cloth. He said nothing, just pinned Foxy with a black stare before going back into the kitchen.

"How do you stand him?" Jane muttered and took the cloth from Foxy with a quiet thanks.

"Well, I'm sure if you weren't sick anyway, you'd probably have been alright," Foxy chuckled and sat down. She watched as the Joker came out of the kitchen and went to the doors that lead into the factory area of the printing works. She could see through the doors that some of the printing machines were still standing, but it was mostly taken up with the stuff his men had brought in. He called for some poor unfortunate man to come and clean up the kitchen.

"I'll do it in a minute," Janey called to him when she heard what he was getting the man to do. The Joker turned to her, slapped his lips together and then sneered at her.

"You'd probably just chuck up again," he chuckled. "Besides, it's about time he earned his money." He followed the man into the kitchen and swore at him when he blanched a little at his task.

"How far along?" asked Foxy quietly.

"About 15 weeks now, still early days. How did you know?"

"I've been there," she remarked and leant back against the settee. "It should pass by about 16 weeks, or at least get easier."

"It already was easing up; he just eats like a pig!"

"I think he's the result of inbreeding," Foxy stated and then laughed.

"I think you may be right," laughed Jane and wiped at her mouth with the cloth again. "You were pregnant?"

Foxy nodded and looked at Jane with pain reflected clearly in her eyes. "I miscarried."

"I'm sorry," Jane replied quietly.

"It wasn't to be," Foxy said bitterly. "What kind of life would it have had anyway?"

Jane remained silent, her hand against the slight swell of her stomach. Ten minutes later the Joker came out of the kitchen followed by a pale faced man.

"He carried on eating," the Joker murmured. "Thomas was cleaning it up and he just sat there watching as he ate."

Jane looked at Foxy and giggled. "Yeah, definitely inbreeding."

The Joker looked at them with a frown and shook his head. He crossed to where Jane was sat and reached down to grip her arms; he pulled her to her feet and smirked at Foxy.

"Don't do anything stupid," he sneered and pulled Jane towards the stairs.

Deever came plodding out of the room and leered up at where the Joker was pulling Jane up the stairs.

"Make sure she washes out her mouth before she gives you head, Joker," he boomed and laughter loudly at his crude joke.

"Shut up, Deever," the Joker threw over his shoulder. Jane's face brightened with humiliation as she looked back down at him but the Joker just pulled her with him, hissing at her to keep her mouth shut. He hauled her into the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Leave it, Janey," he muttered and began to strip out of his clothes. "He's a bastard but he's handy at the moment; just ignore him."

"Handy? He's mentally retarded; although that's an insult to mentally retarded people," Jane snorted and started stripping out of her own clothes to put her pyjamas on. "Why are we going to bed so early?" she asked when it dawned on her it was still only about nine in the evening.

"I can't stand another minute in either of their company," he muttered and with just his boxer shorts on he sat at his desk and picked up his pen. "Another word out of his mouth and I'd have gutted him."

"And this would be a bad thing, because?" Jane asked airily and climbed into the bed and dragged the laptop onto her lap.

He looked over at her and laughed. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"What's to like?"

"He's clever," the Joker mused and flicked the pen in his hand. He rubbed his fingers over his white covered jaw line and shrugged. "He's cunning, clever, cold and nothing like the image he portrays. He's a very dangerous man."

"And you admire this?" Jane questioned as she booted up the laptop.

"No," he shook his head. "But he is handy."

"What is your plan then?" she asked and looked at him with a sigh as she waited for the system to upload fully.

"You wanna know?" he asked and turned slightly to face her. He looked odd in nothing but his green boxers and his face paint, but to Jane it was normal now and she didn't even blink.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Probably not," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Y'know something, you can chuck up at just about anything, can't you?"

"Don't remind me," she shuddered as a mental image of Deever eating popped back into her mind. "I'm not sure I could stomach that even before all this morning sickness kicked in."

"That's a dumb name for it," he murmured and came across to the bed. He took the laptop from her and set it on the floor to lie on his stomach next to her. "In fact, it should be called "all the time sickness"."

"I was gonna try and type," she murmured and grinned down at him as he pulled himself up enough to grip the edges of her pyjama top and tug them upwards.

"I wonder just how big you'll get," he muttered and spread a hand over the swell of her stomach.

"Well, according to you, the size of a house," she smirked and ran a hand through his green tinted hair. He looked up at her and sucked on his scars.

"I don't like them here," he muttered. "I don't like them anywhere near you."

"You brought them here," she reminded him gently and sucked in a breath when he moved to rest the side of his face against her stomach, his hands holding her hips gently.

"You ever been to Bludhaven?" he asked quietly and looked up at her.

Jane shook her head and waited knowing there was a reason behind his question.

"Ever heard of Avalon Heights?"

"Nope," she murmured. "But isn't Bludhaven supposed to worse than Gotham?"

"It is," he replied. "Well, some parts of it are, the slums are worse than Crime Alley, but Avalon Heights is on the higher edge of Bludhaven and is actually quite nice."

"Is that were you were born?"

"No, I was born in the projects, the slums," he chuckled. "Avalon Heights is where I've managed to get a place for us. It's an hour's drive from here and you'd be safe; the house is more fortress built into the hills and this time, I promise you have a garden."

"Is it a real house?" she asked him quietly.

"As opposed to?" he frowned up at her.

"A factory masquerading as a house," she smiled at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, babe, this time it's a real house. Four stories, from the top you can see out over the sea. It's walled in and the preceding owner had it rigged with every security going, we'll be safe there."

"Whose was it before?" she asked and he smacked his lips together.

"A drug baron," he replied and sat up to sit cross legged beside her. "He controlled most of the drug proceedings between Bludhaven and Gotham for years. He died last Fall and had no one to replace him; I bought his house on the black market a couple of days ago. At the moment, Mark is supervising the overhaul of the security, but when it's finished we'll move in."

"I wondered where he was," she mused and then frowned when his words sank in. "You can buy a house on the black market?" she asked in surprise.

"Honey, you can buy anything on the black market," he smirked. "I was going to tell you a couple of days ago, but this whole Tweed thing blew up and it put it on hold."

"When can we move in?" she asked him with a grin.

He smirked back at her and then stilled suddenly. "Listen!"

Jane listened and then her eyes went wide when she heard the bangs and grunts coming from above. She blushed furiously and he laughed in delight.

"That's disgusting," she muttered as a moan reverberated through the ceiling. "Oh god, I'm gonna chuck up again."

"No, you don't," he barked and jumped off the bed to the stereo system that Jane had asked for. Nickleback boomed out and Jane groaned when she heard the lyrics.

"_I like your pants around your feet,"_

The Joker hit the forward button and Alison Krauss began crooning about a new favourite. Jane smirked as he mimed being sick, but he left it on and came back across to throw himself down next to her again.

"Janey, only you can go from hard rock to bluesgrass on the same CD," he murmured and inched his fingers over her stomach, exploring her scars again.

There was a loud thump on the ceiling above them, making them both look up.

"How can she do it?" she murmured and shuddered. The thumping became rhythmic and Jane looked at the Joker who was still staring at the ceiling as he sucked on his scars. "Can't you stop him?"

The Joker looked at her with a slightly ill expression. "I'd rather you chucked up all over me than go up there and face that." He smirked suddenly and tilted his head to the side. "He's gonna finish soon, there's no way he can keep that up without having a cardiac arrest."

Jane shuddered and buried herself under the blankets with a squeak of disgust.

"We could always try and go one better," he crooned and pulled the blankets down to leer at her suggestively.

"I don't think so," she said in horror. "There's absolutely no way I'd be able to even think of that with them up there! That's just… yuck."

"Right, in that case…" The Joker jumped from the bed and quickly got dressed into his shirt and trousers.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jane, sitting up to watch him.

"He's not staying up there," he muttered and picking up his loaded gun he unlocked the door and went out of the room. Jane got out of bed and quickly followed him into the outer room.

"Wait here," he ordered her when she reached the door that led onto the corridor. He went up the stairs and stopped by the hatch that led into the loft. He banged on it with the butt of his gun.

"Tweed!" he roared. "Get your fucking ass out of there!"

Jane listened as the banging stopped and an inarticulate rumbling was heard.

The Joker banged on the hatch again and it was flung open. The Joker came back down the stairs and rolled his eyes at Jane who was covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes went wide and he turned in time to see Deever stomping down the stairs grumbling madly. He was completely naked save for the bundle of clothes he held clutched to his chest; it did nothing to hide the rolls of fat around his stomach or the effects of what he'd been interrupted from. Jane turned quickly, pressing her hand to her eyes and wishing to god she was blind.

"Cover yourself up, Tweed," the Joker sneered disgustedly.

"Fucking hell, Joker, what is your problem?" Deever humphed and stomped down the hall, his overweight body jiggling with every step.

"This is not a brothel; more respect or I'll shoot it off!" the Joker roared after him and then laughed manically when Deever jumped at his tone, sending ripples through his fat.

"Jesus Christ, I'm just a man with a man's needs," he called back over his shoulder.

The Joker came back towards Jane still laughing.

"You can look now, sugar, Tweedledumbty has passed,"

"Oh lord, I've gone blind!" she cried and let him push her back into their room. "My eyes are scarred for life."

"Serves you right for being so damn nosey," he chuckled and locked the door behind him. "C'mon then, sweetheart, get your pj's off, it's all quite on the western front now."

"Y'know, there's no need for sex education; just pop an image of that man in every school kids Sex Ed books and the human race would die out within one generation. The girls wouldn't…"

He crashed his lips against hers and pushed her backwards onto the bed landing on top of her.

"Shut up," he muttered into her mouth.

"Hum…" Jane pushed her hands against his chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I'm going to _have_ to get you naked; it's probably the only thing that may save my sight."

He roared with laughter and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm serious y'know," she giggled and wound her arms around his neck. "Rub your scars against my cheek, I want to feel them."

"You're a strange one, Janey girl," he sighed and obliged her with delight.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a strange one to type up. I have mixed feelings over this one. I have Deever Tweed with a passion and I think Jane would. I've tried to get across what a pig he is.

I just hope this interlude was ok, it's set a few things up, but hasn't moved very fast. Sorry about that. Please let me know what you think.

And than you so much for the reviews or PM's that you've been sending me. It does inspire me to keep going in more than just my head when I see that someone else is ok with it as well.

I hope you all have a wonderful week.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Joker stared round at the huddled group of children and frowned.

"Did anyone feed them last night?" he queried in his high pitched voice.

"Er… no, boss, we thought you meant to leave them alone literally," came the careful tone of Carlos, the man he'd left in charge.

"And judging from the smell, you've not taken them to the toilet either." The Joker winced and took a step back from the group of children who were all staring at him through huge, terrified eyes.

"Some of them had already wet themselves; the little ones anyway," Carlos said with a shrug.

"There's too many," grunted the Joker. He spun on his heel and glared at Deever. "What was your plan?" he demanded.

"A message to the Commissioner; release Dumfree and I'd set them free," he muttered.

The Joker flicked his eyes at where Deever was rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands tucked into his waistcoat, his piggy eyes roaming dispassionately over the children.

"If he didn't release Dumfree than I'd start returning the kids until they did, bit by bit, piece by piece," he continued his eyes still on the children.

"Y'know something, Tweed," the Joker cackled as he span on his heel and threw his arms out to the side.

"What?" Deever queried and flapped his fleshy jowls as he rocked back and forth.

"Janey had a better plan that that and hers was shit," the Joker laughed hysterically and then stopped abruptly as he turned to Jimmy, already dismissing Deever from his thoughts.

"You've got to do everything yourself," he shrugged at him and then spun back on his heels to face the children. The older ones jumped slightly but the younger ones were almost catatonic with fear and misery now and made no reaction. He glared over the group and his eyes fell on a little girl, no more than six. Her hair was a tangled mess of brown, her doe eyes wide with fear as she stared up at him; her thumb was stuck firmly in her mouth, the fingers of her other hand were tugging on the strands of hair by her ear. Something about her made him uncomfortable and he hated that.

"Up, up, up," he called in a high voice and flapped his hands in a rising motion. It hadn't escaped his notice that the younger ones were being protected by the elder ones; it made him sneer.

"Everyone eight and under this side," he giggled and flapped his left hand. "And everyone nine and over this side," he flapped his right hand and watched as the children just blinked up at him and stayed still.

"Are you deaf as well as little?" he bellowed and watched in satisfaction as they all did as they were told.

He scanned the group again and realised that Barbara Gordon was in the eight and under side. He slapped his lips together and shot a look at where her brother was stood watching him with a straight little face and more intelligence in his eyes than the Joker saw in most of his adult hired hands.

"You," he called to Barbara. "You wanna stay with your brother or your age group?"

"Don't hurt her," James Jr spoke up but his voice cracked.

"You're a spunky little thing, aren't you? A regular carbon copy of your old man," the Joker cackled and shook his head. "Your choice, does she stay there or with you?"

He watched as the boy grappled with his words and decided to see just how intelligent the boy was.

"One question," he said softly keeping eye contact with the boy.

"Are you letting them go?" asked the boy and the Joker grinned, showing his yellowed teeth.

"What do you think?" returned the Joker and began twirling the knife that he held in his hand.

James Jr was sweating, the Joker could see his fear, almost smell it, but still he held the Joker's eyes. "Yes, I think you are," he muttered.

"Why do you think that?" the Joker murmured and tilted his head to the left, his tongue playing with his scars.

"You said there was too many," his voice cracked completely this time and his thin shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Maybe," the Joker laughed again and suddenly bored with playing with him he looked across at Barbara.

"So then Babs, what's it to be? Left or right."

"I'll stay with James," she muttered and inched her way towards her brother.

"NO!" James looked at her in alarm. "Don't be dumb, Barbara, he just said he was letting you lot go. Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not leaving you," she hitched and started to cry as she moved to him and clung to his hand. He tried to pull away from her, his terrified eyes darting back and forth between her and the Joker.

"Such devotion," murmured the Joker and frowned at them. He stepped forward and wasn't surprised when the kids moved well out of his way. He took Barbara by the arm and hoisted her easily back to the group of younger children.

"Sorry, honey," he cackled. "The choice was never really yours; you're just too young to join my team, sweetling. Come back in a few years and I might consider it."

"Don't hurt her!" James cried and launched himself at the Joker's side. The Joker pushed him back easily and laughed down at him. "I hope my boy's as brave as you are, kid," he muttered and turned away from them to look at where Jimmy was stood tensely.

"Ah, relax, girly," he sneered at him. "I told you they wouldn't get hurt and I'm a man of my word."

The Joker turned back to the children while pointing at Jimmy.

"See that man there?" he sing-songed at them. "He's going to take you on a little trip to the zoo. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You're letting them go?" blustered Deever.

"Well, with a half baked plan like yours, someone had to do some thinking," growled the Joker as he rounded on him.

"You are going soft!" Deever exclaimed.

The Joker moved like lightening and before Deever could even react, a knife was pressed to his jugular and the Joker's face was pressed against his own. He tried to back up but the Joker caught the back of his head painfully and growled again.

"It's not about being soft," the Joker growled. "It's about playing the game to win and some people just don't get the rules."

"You have rules?" Deever counted and swallowed nervously.

"There's always rules, Tweed," the Joker hissed. "And it's my rules we're playing by now."

"And using kids broke those rules?" Deever questioned, confusion edged his fear saturated voice. The Joker rolled his eyes and moved the knife to tap the flat of the blade against Deever's sweaty cheek.

"Listen, Tweed," he said with exaggerated patience. "Thinking you could pull this off on my turf without consulting me; that breaks the rules. Using kids who aren't old enough to understand the game, that's breaking the rules; upsetting my missus in the process, that's breaking the rules," he enunciated each word clearly, his eyes flicking upwards as he spoke.

The Joker took a deep breath and blew it out over Deever's face.

"There's only so much patience a man can have," the Joker spoke softly. "And you're pushing my limit. It's not even fun anymore!" he whined petulantly at the end and shoved Deever backwards so hard the man gave a cry of fright. He stumbled backwards, his arms flapping widely to try and save himself, but he went over backwards and landed on his back with a heavy oomph of pain.

"Jimmy! Leave Tiny and take the younger ones to the zoo, drop them off and get back to Janey. We have to move this lot," the Joker said coldly, and watched dispassionately as Deever heaved himself onto his hands and knees and then huffed himself back onto his feet; the exertion of getting up draining him of his energy.

Jimmy nodded and began to herd the younger ones out of the room. He tried to 'ssh' Barbara, who was crying for James; but she was distraught and in the end he had to pick her up and carry her as he herded the other children threw the doors into the fresh air.

Carlos stepped forwards and looked at where the Joker was now staring at floor.

"Where to boss?" he queried.

"The printer's," he snapped and lifted his head to glare at Deever.

"What's your plan?" asked Deever tentatively.

"My immediate plan will be to try and keep Janey's blood pressure down when she sees this little lot!" he grunted at Deever. "Fucking hell, Tweed, my price just went up!" he roared and stomped away, ignoring Deever's cry of horror.

* * *

Janey watched with muted horror as the bedraggled, weary and extremely frightened children were being off loaded from the back off the van into the back entrance of the Printers.

Fifi bumped into her side gently and nuzzled her hand as it hung limply by her side. She looked down at the dog but his intelligent brown eyes were watchful on the group of children.

She saw the Joker jump down from the passenger side of the truck and slap his hand along the side of the van making the children jump in fright. A few of the girls burst into tears as Carlos tried to organise them into a group in the corner of the room. There were six of them and he was at a loss with them.

Jane watched as the Joker regarded them with his head tilted to one side. It didn't take him long to loose patience with Carlos.

"Just sit them down and stop fussing like a mother hen," he roared and the children sank to their knees instantly.

The van left the entrance with a squeal of tyres; Jane watched as a black SUV came reversing into the bay with expert precision and she knew it was either Jimmy or Mark. The doors were slammed and locked as Jimmy jumped down from the car and went straight towards the Joker. Janey looked back at the children and hurried forwards towards them; she stopped when they shrank back in fear from her and she screwed her hands together and looked back at the Joker.

"What have you done?" she whispered in horrified disbelief.

"Janey, sugar," he started and lumbering towards her he slung one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. "We couldn't leave them there."

"Why here?" she cried out. "Why not just let them go?"

"Let's not go over that again, sweetheart," he sighed and tilted his head to one side. "I think they might be hungry," he mused.

"You think they might…" she echoed his words in pure shocked disbelief and pulled away from him to stomp back into the living area. Foxy was watching from the door with a blank look that gave away nothing of her internal feelings.

"The little ones are fine," Jimmy said quietly the Joker. "Park attendant was just going in when I let them go; she knew who they were straight away."

"She see you?" demanded the Joker. "Anyone see you?"

"No," Jimmy sighed and looked over at the children; his expression easy for the Joker to read.

"This niece of yours, she Mark's?" asked the Joker in a peculiar pitched voice.

"No, older sister, Rose."

"Where is she now?" asked the Joker. He knew that most of his men had families and lives outside of working for him, but he also knew everything there was to know about said families. He knew that there was no one close to Jimmy and Mark that was still in Gotham.

"Topped herself just after; guess she couldn't face it," he swallowed heavily and shrugged.

The Joker was silent for a few seconds and then he sighed deeply, scratching at his head vigorously.

"Get them some pizza or something," he mumbled and turning on his heel went towards the living area, his shoulders hunched and his head down.

Jane was muttering to herself as she took the throw from the settee and added it to the pile of blankets she'd taken from the bed.

"Um…. Is that my blanket?" came a cool, carefully enunciated voice from behind her.

"No," she replied tightly as she gathered them together and turned. He was stood right behind her, hunched over, his black eyes narrowed as he licked at the scars on his lips.

"Really?" he drew the word out as he plucked at the edge of the blue blanket that had come from their bed.

"It was yours," she clarified coolly, "But now it's theirs."

"Janey…" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "They're safer here."

Jane took a deep breath and let it shudder out from her. "That's as well may be," she allowed and went past him.

Deever was stood in the doorway watching her with an amused look on his face. She sent him a disgusted look but he didn't move for her.

"Move," she spat, "please," she added despite herself and coloured up at her own lack of backbone.

The Joker laughed behind her and she glared at Deever nastily.

"Poor Janey," the Joker cackled. "Can't help being polite even when she hates your guts, Tweed. Get out of her way."

Tweed huffed to the side and Jane went out. She was slightly taken aback to see Jimmy and Foxy trying to make the children more comfortable and less frightened. She passed the few blankets around and avoided the accusations that she knew would be in the eyes of the children; accusations that were burning her alive.

"Are they hungry?" she asked Jimmy, reluctant to even address the children directly. If she made that sort of contact she'd be lost.

"Boss sent for pizza," Jimmy replied quietly and Jane suddenly realised just how much he hated the situation as well.

"It'll be ok," Foxy said quietly and Jane looked at her despondently. Feeling helpless and angry she went back into the living area and into the kitchen. Tweed and the Joker were sitting at the kitchen table talking; Tweed stopped talking the moment he saw her come in and sit down on one of the spare chairs.

"Send her out, Joker, this is nothing to do with her," boomed Tweed and Jane shot him a vicious look that made the Joker chuckle.

"Go and lie down, honey," he grinned at her, his tongue flicking over the scar at the corner of his lips.

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him and scraped the chair back across the floor. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing there are terrified children here?"

"I didn't say go and sleep," drawled the Joker and he tilted his face to regard her with uplifted eyebrows.

Jane shrugged and went out of the kitchen, slamming the door loudly behind her. She went upstairs and into their room to sit on the bed.

The children had looked so lost, so young and so frightened, it made her heart break. She couldn't cope with this; she lay down on the bed and cried.

* * *

Jane woke up several hours later; the lamp had been turned down in the corner of the room, telling her it was late enough for the Joker to have come up to bed. She sat up and looked down at where he was lying flat on his back, head turned to one side, face paint still on and completely naked except for his boxer shorts. He was sound asleep, the smooth rise and fall of his chest marked with a tiny grunt from his mouth every so often. She half smiled and then remembered with clarity the children that were down stairs.

She slid from the bed and began to unbutton her blouse. Her fingers hesitated when she had a sudden thought. She would just check that the children were alright; that they'd had enough to eat and drink. She looked round at the clock and saw it was a little after four in the morning. She wondered if they would be asleep, if they were still sitting there, terror keeping them awake. She imagined how the parents would be now, waiting restlessly, anxiously for news of their children. She imagined the heart breaking, agonising disability of being completely unable to help their children.

She bit her lip and turned to look back down at the Joker; he was still fast asleep. She turned and slipped out of the room quietly, her bare feet making no noise as she lightly ran down the stairs and into the living area. Loud snores alerted her to Tweed, who was lying full length on the settee. She peered over the back of the settee and blanched as the sight of him lying there with just a pair of pyjama bottoms on. His feet were propped onto the arm of the settee and it was with morbid curiosity that she noted even his toes were podgy; the nails almost black with neglect.

She looked up as Tiny and Fifi lifted their heads from their basket on the floor by the kitchen door. She lifted her hand to them and they got up and padded over to her quietly. She stroked their heads and moved silently with them to the closed connecting door that led to where the children were. Taking a deep breath she opened the door with a crack; she sighed with ease when Tweed's snores didn't even alter. She nudged the door open and with a dog either side of her she went into the dimly lit warehouse.

"Jane." She turned, her heart pounding. But it was just Jimmy; he was sitting on one of the packing cases an unlit cigarette in his fingers. He looked rough, stubble covered his chin and his hair was unkempt and needed a wash. Concern washed over her.

"Are you ok?" she asked and went towards him quickly.

"I was just about to ask you that," he said with a wry grin and indicated his wristwatch. "Shouldn't you be wrapped up in bed?"

"I just wanted to…" she faded out and turned to where the children were fast asleep jammed together on several of the settees that the Joker's men usually used through the day.

"They're ok," he said and quietly drew another packing case over for her to sit on. She sat down and the dogs settled her feet, heads resting on their paws. "I'm watching them tonight."

"You need to sleep too," she said quietly and drew her feet onto the packing case and wrapped her arms around her knees. She laid her head on her knees to face him.

"I'll sleep when Mark gets back later," he shrugged and gave her another wry grin.

"You don't like them here either, do you?" she asked.

"Shit, Jane," he looked down at his cigarette and with a sigh he stuck it in his mouth. "They're just kids," he muttered around the cigarette. "Not even the boss is happy with using kids."

Jane regarded the sleeping children and frowned. "Where are the little ones? I thought Tweed took a whole bus load."

"He did," agreed Jimmy and scratched at his palms. "Damn, giving up is fucking hard!"

She looked at him and grinned. "But much better for your health!"

"Sod off," he grumbled good-naturedly and took the cigarette from his mouth and shoved it behind his ear.

"So where are the little ones?" she asked him again.

"Boss sent them home," he said and grinned at her sigh of relief. "Eight and younger are now at home. Didn't you see the evening news?"

"I went upstairs and fell asleep," she admitted. "I hate Tweed."

"Yup, I think that's how pretty much most of us feel about him."

"I just wish they'd release his brother already and let them both drop of the face of the earth and leave us alone."

"Cousin," Jimmy corrected her and took a stick of gum from his pocket. He offered her one but she refused with a quite thanks.

"Have you met him before?" she asked and slid her legs back to the floor. Her feet were feeling the cold from the concrete floor, so she tucked them onto Tiny's flank and sank her toes gently into his fur. The dog turned his head and licked at her ankle before settling himself down again.

"No," Jimmy replied as he watched the dog. "Those dogs would die for you."

"I'd never ask them to," she said blinking as she sat forward and began to stroke their heads lovingly. "I just adore them."

"They know it," he mused.

One of the children disturbed and started to cry, a soft sobbing voice calling for her mummy that broke Jane's heart. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Jimmy. His own face was grim; a muscle twitched at his jaw as he watched another child quietened the sobbing girl down.

"It's not fair," Jane said with a choked voice. "They're just children."

"Yeah, just kids," Jimmy echoed and rubbed a hand down his face. "This is no place for kids."

"Gotham is no place for kids," Jane said quietly and closed her eyes briefly. "I take it you know about the place in Avalon Heights?"

Jimmy nodded and looked at her closely. "I've not seen the place, but Mark is making the security tight and that far from Gotham can only be a good thing for your child."

"My child," mused Jane and smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be having a child. In fact, not that long ago and I wouldn't have even comprehended where we are now."

"It's going to be ok, y'know," he said suddenly.

"Everyone keeps saying that," she mused and sat up straight, her toes still curled into Tiny's warm fur. "Am I the only one who realises what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" he queried with a frown.

"You have six children hidden here. Six children and one of them is the Commissioners own child. Can you honestly see us getting away with this? They'll be moving heaven and earth to get these kids back."

Jimmy remained quiet and Jane knew that it had already crossed his mind.

"I just wish…" she stopped and shook her head slightly.

"What?" he looked at her. "What do you wish for?"

She grimaced and shook her head again. "For the stars I guess," she murmured. "If I can't have the stars I'd like a normal, quite life."

Jimmy snorted and looked across at where Carlos, who was also supposed to be watching the children, was fast asleep in a chair.

"You'd get bored," he laughed. "Would you really change this now?"

Jane gave another huge sigh and ran both hands through her hair, her eyes on the children.

"The only thing I'd change is the children," she admitted. "I can't change anything else because if I did, it'd mean losing the Joker and I can't live without him now. It's selfish I know, but I'd rather not know what he does. Before this, before Tweed, I could manage to ignore it, ignore the things he does. He has his reasons for what he does; but this?"

"It cuts too close, doesn't it?" he murmured and shook his head slightly. "When Tweed showed us what he'd done with the kids, two of his guys had one of the older girls between them. They were playing with her, shoving her around, touching her. It was obvious where it was going to end; I lost it when I saw them and put a bullet through their heads. It was better than what they deserved."

"Amen," she muttered and then frowned at him. "How did the Joker take that?"

"Remarkably well," he snorted. "I was expecting a bullet through my own head for stepping out of line. I'd it again and I told him so."

"And yet, here you are still breathing," she smirked and waved off his strange look. Jane knew that the Joker needed Jimmy and Mark more than he'd ever let on, but it showed to her. Any other of his men and they'd be dead now for acting without instruction.

"I had a niece, she was six," he stopped and wiped at his mouth. "Damn, I need a smoke."

"Don't give in," she said quietly. "You don't have to tell me anything, y'know."

"It's just raked up a past I'd rather forget…" he scrubbed his hands down his face and in slow hesitant tones he told her what he'd told the Joker, but with slightly more detail and a lot more emotion.

"Oh, Jimmy," she sighed when he finished and stood up to relieve his tense muscles. "That's hard. That's so damn hard." She wiped at a tear and frowned darkly at where Tweed could still be heard snoring in the living area.

"We were only kids," he admitted and sat down.

"Is that when you ended up on the streets?" she asked and watched as he drew the smoke from behind his ear and stuck it back into his mouth, still making no move to light it up.

"Yup," he muttered. "It's been there all the time, at the back of my mind. But seeing that girl between those men… it made me loose it big time."

"In the circumstances you were quite restrained; I'd have aimed a good deal lower than their non existent brains," she said and he snorted again with laughter this time.

"Idiot," he laughed and the tension was broken from him. He spat the smoke into his hand and dropped it to the floor; he crushed it under his boot and shook his head.

"You do realise that it's because of you I'm quitting," he grunted and looked sideways at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why, then I thank you, kind sir," she returned with a grin. "And my baby thanks you too."

"Life's a funny old trick, isn't it?" he queried and got up again to take a better look at the kids. "Had nothing but Mark and nothing but Mark ever mattered. Now?"

"We've got our very own quirky little family," she laughed quietly.

He looked down at her and grinned, reaching out to fluff his hand through her hair. "Quirky? Don't you mean fucked up? You never swear do you?"

"It was drummed into me by my dad; he never swore and would never allow it from me. It was a bit of challenge to come up with alternative words instead."

"Where's your dad now?" he asked.

"Dead, they both died when I was fifteen in a car crash," she told him. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned away from the children to look over at Carlos.

"Bad deal," he murmured.

"Family is what you make it," she shrugged. "I have the Joker now, and you two; not to mention my babies," she cooed down at the dogs and was rewarded with a lazy tongue washing on her ankle from Tiny.

"Not sure he'd relish thinking of us as family," Jimmy snorted. "He might be crazy about you, but that's where it stops."

"I'm not so sure," she returned quietly. "He trusts you both."

Jimmy shrugged and kicked at a stone on the floor with the toe of his boot.

"You seem to be getting past the hurl at everything stage," he changed the subject.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Not withstanding pigman eating."

"What?" Jimmy frowned at her and she told him about Deever making her sick all over the kitchen floor.

"Pigman?" he laughed and pulled a face. "I like it; he is a fucking bastard, isn't he?"

"Gross, utter gross," she shuddered. "I'm really hoping that he clears off soon. Although Foxy seems alright."

"Seems," he muttered and narrowed his eyes at a point above the group of children.

"You don't think so," she replied and sat on her hands to keep them warm.

"I just don't think that what you see is what you get with her," he answered and jumped slightly when his cell phone began chirping in his pocket. "Who the fucking hell is it this time of night?" He pulled out his cell and pressed it to his ear.

"Mark," he muttered and some of the tension left his shoulders as he listened to what his brother had to say.

"Hey, do you realise what the time is?" he grunted after a few seconds.

Jane didn't hear Mark's reply, but she knew Jimmy wasn't angry by the smile playing around his lips.

"Yeah? Well, some of us sleep at night, bro, the ones that aren't nocturnal like a vampire that is," he laughed and listened to the reply.

"Yeah, fuck you!" he grunted and laughed again at the reply before switching it off and sliding the phone back into his pocket. "Fucking idiot, he's just finished an all night game of poker and won two grand."

"How much?" gasped Jane as she stared at Jimmy. He laughed at her face and ruffled her hair again.

"So innocent," he grinned.

"Yeah well, I still think in terms of Arkham Salary," she replied with a grin. "I've never seen or been aware of so much money until I met the Joker. A couple of grand is small change to you lot, to me its jaw dropping."

He snorted with laughter and stretched upwards, cracking out the joints in his arms as he yawned.

Jane yawned in response almost straight away and he laughed.

"Go on, Jane, take your babies and get some sleep; the boss'll have my hide if you fall asleep in your cereal in the morning."

Jane eased her feet away from Tiny and the dogs got up, almost as if they knew she was going back in, even before she'd stood up.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Jane said to him as she stood up. "We may not have arrived at the solution to world peace, but I feel better anyway."

"Anytime," he laughed. "I like your company, little sis."

Jane laughed and crossed to the side, once again flanked by the dogs. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "It's gonna be ok," she said quietly and he nodded at her.

"It's going to be fine," he answered her quietly.

Jane smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen. Deever was still flat on his back snoring his head off. Disgust roiled through Jane's stomach as she crossed to stand quietly at his side. His mouth was wide open and his head was tilted back slightly. It suddenly crossed her mind that he could very well choke if something was dropped into his open mouth. She looked around her and spotted a bowl of grapes and dates on a plate on the packing case come table. She narrowed her eyes, took two grapes and then moved closer to him. She lifted her hand and held the grapes over his mouth; if she just let go and he choked to death they could let the kids go and everything would be back to normal.

Could she take another life? She'd often asked the Joker to kill Crane, but when it came down to it, right here, right now, could she do it? Everything would be resolved, the streets would be better off without him. The solution to her own little world peace…

Her hand shook slightly and she realised she was holding her breath. She stood there for several seconds. It probably wouldn't even work, she reasoned; he'd choke, spit it back up and then kill her for trying it. It would solve nothing; and if it did work she'd hate herself for taking another life, even if it was a low life, scumbag like him. No, she couldn't do it.

A hand suddenly slipped around her mouth and another hand gripped her hand with the grapes pulling her backwards silently. Her heart hammered with fright as she jumped in the strong hold.

"It may not work and then he'd get awful mad at you," whispered a voice in her ear. A voice she knew very well; she relaxed back into the arms of the Joker and tilted her head upwards to stare into his dark eyes.

"We've got rat poison under the sink," she muffled against her hand and he laughed loudly.

Deever woke with a start and blinking wildly saw the Joker with his arms around Jane right beside him.

"What the fuck?" he cried and wiped his hand down his face. "What kind of perverts are you?"

"Janey here, was worried that something might choke you to death in your sleep," the Joker cackled as he stared at him over her shoulder. "You had your mouth wider than the Grand Canyon and was snoring fit to wake the dead."

Deever stared at Jane and wiped at his face again, not quite knowing what to think.

"What time is it?" he grumbled and sat up, his rolls of fat plopping over the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

"Time for Janey to get some beauty sleep," the Joker giggled and still keeping his hand over her mouth and fingers, he drew her backwards towards the stairs. "Say night night to Janey, Tweed," he sing-songed.

Deever looked at them as if the Joker had lost his mind and settled back down on the settee muttering in disgust.

The Joker drew Jane up backwards and didn't let her go even when they were in the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his boot and then drew her in tight to him, so his mouth was pressed by her ear.

"Sleepwalking?" he murmured but his voice was still hard and cold and Jane realised he wasn't happy with her.

"No," she muffled against his palm; half of her registering that he was fully dressed.

"Planning a mass kiddy break out, hmm?" he inquired with a lilt to his voice that sent a curl down her spine.

"No, I…" his hand tightened over her mouth halting any further protest from her.

"I really hope not," he purred. "You shouldn't wander around here at night; Tweed may have got the wrong idea and thought you were going to seduce him."

Jane shuddered in revulsion at the thought and tilted her face as far as she could to see his eyes, but he was staring at some point ahead of them and not looking at her.

"So, if you weren't sleepwalking and you weren't trying to seduce Tweed, just what were you doing down there?"

"I was…" Jane lifted a hand and pulled his hand from her face, surprised when he made no move to stop her. "I woke up and it was worrying me."

"What was worrying you? Hmm?" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him; his eyes glittered as he tilted his head to watch her.

"The children," she said quietly. "I was worried about the children; I couldn't help but imagine what they're parents are going through. They must be frantic with worry, wondering all kinds of possibilities."

"And?" he inquired softly and Jane once again realised that he really didn't give a damn.

"It just unsettled me; I wanted to make sure they were alright, that's all. Jimmy was awake and told me they were ok, so I sat and talked to him for awhile."

He licked his lips and tilted his head the other way, his black eyes regarding her blankly and it occurred to her what he'd really thought.

"You assumed I'd gone down to let them go, didn't you?" she said and frowned.

He didn't say anything just tilted his head the other way and licked at his scars.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she whispered and crossed her arms to try and cover the pain that thought created in her.

"I don't trust anyone," he whispered and smirked at her. "Janey, your heart is bleeding all over my floor and has been for awhile now; it's eating you alive and you wonder why I don't trust you? You feel so bad about those kids that you'd sell me to the devil if you thought it would save them from whatever fate you've worked out in that brain of yours."

Janey felt a bolt of anger shoot her at his words; her hands went to her hips and she glared at him.

"That's not true!" she shot out and shifted from foot to foot.

"Isn't it?" he queried and hunched forwards slightly as he grinned at her. "I crossed a line with you, didn't I? Taking children is one step too far, isn't it?" he demanded silkily.

"Don't!" she cried out and turned away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. "You didn't take them, he did."

"Ah," he cackled and rubbed his hands together before taking off his jacket again. "Is that how you're absolving yourself this time? By saying it's all Tweed's fault."

"Well, it is!" she returned hotly. "He took the damn kids and you're left to clean up the mess he made. I would never turn you in, but him? Him I'd dangle over the R.K. Bridge by his big toes and feed him to the sharks!"

The Joker cackled with delight and tugged at his tie to loosen it.

"I don't think there _are_ any sharks in the Sprang," he chuckled and came to sit on the bed beside her, not touching her. "It's an idea we could work with if we took him along to the middle of the Atlantic though."

"Deal!" she said sadly. "I'll charter a boat; you get his fat arse down there."

"Oh, Janey, Janey, there's something about that man that just brings out the cat in you, isn't there?"

"Yes and its called breathing. If he just stopped doing that I'd be more than happy. Oh, why can't you just tell him where to go and let the kids go, please?" she turned to him and he caught the glisten of tears in her eyes easily.

"It's not that simple anymore," he muttered uncomfortable with her tears. He cracked his neck from side to side. "You see just an obnoxious, fat, lazy bastard; but he's more than that, he's a very clever, cunning man and while I wouldn't normally think twice of killing him, I can't get to Dumfree in Blackgate to finish him off too. And if he ever got out…"

"He frightens you?" she asked in disbelief. He jumped up from the bed and she could easily see his sudden anger.

"Not me!" he barked at her and then growled as he turned away from her; his shoulders were hunched and his hair was hanging forward limply as he muttered angrily.

"I don't understand," she said quietly and her eyes opened wider in surprise when he rounded on her hotly, his hands clenched at his side.

"Of course you don't," he snarled at her. "You twisted things up and now nothing will ever be the same and you just don't get it!" His hand flailed in the air as he spat at her, anger clear in every angle of his body.

"I have done nothing at all!" she said self-righteously. "I didn't take those kids!"

"I'm not fucking talking about the kids!" he roared at her, spit flying from his mouth. "Seeing as your brain has gone on vacation I'll spell it out for you. If I kill Deever, Dumfree will know it was me, now I don't give a flying fuck about that, but if he got out I can't take the chance that he'd get to me through you! See? Now do you see? You fucking made me care about you and now I can't do things I'd normally do because of you! I fucking hate you right now."

Jane blinked, his words sparked an answering anger in her that made her jump to her feet and face him.

"Well, if that's how you feel you can take your own flying leap!" she cried at him. "I'm not letting you make me feel guilty just because you managed to dredge up some emotion from the depths of your black soul!"

"Bingo," he sneered at her. "You got the black soul bit spot on! I don't fucking care about those brats down there and I'll be fucking damned if you try to make me!"

Jane stared at him and her mouth fell open as the penny dropped. He snarled again and turned away from her.

"Jimmy said it didn't sit right with you, but I guess I didn't see how much till now," she whispered.

"What shit has he been filling you with now?" he snarled and his hand went into his trouser pocket and drew out an unopened switchblade. "Maybe I should just shut his fucking mouth once and for all."

"No, you won't," she said quietly, and taking all the bravery she'd ever felt, she reached out and took the knife from his unresisting fingers.

He looked at her with a frown etched between his black rimmed eyes but said nothing.

She dropped the blade onto the floor and took a step towards him, all the anger drained from her.

"I underestimated you again," she murmured and studied his face making no attempt to touch him. "You're this big, tough man and I forgot that despite everything, you're human, just like me."

"I'm nothing like you," he muttered. His voice was no longer a snarl but it was still dark and menacing.

"You're angry because of what Tweed has made you do here, you're angry with me because it changes everything. This doesn't sit right with you and I think on a normal day, before we met, you'd have gutted him like a fish and let those children go."

"Stop analysing me," he bit out and took a step back.

"I'm not," she took a step towards him. "I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that we met, that I fell in love with you. I'm not sorry that things have changed for you. You don't think you can trust me, you say you hate me. Maybe you do, but you're wrong about trusting me. I would never, ever turn my back on you," she swallowed hard. "I've seen you, I know you; you won't hurt the children or Jimmy or Mark, because it's not who you are."

"Don't!" His hand shot out and gripped the back of her head. "You don't know me at all! Were you not watching when I blew Rachel Dawes to kingdom come? Did you not see what I did to the mob? If Tweed has shown me anything, he's shown me that you are my biggest mistake. You've made me weak."

"I haven't made you anything," she countered, refusing to let him cower her with his words. "You're just being a coward now. You're hiding behind words of hate because you suddenly realise that you're not some untouchable machine you thought you were."

"Shut up!" he hissed into her face, pure anger radiated from him and Jane licked her lips, half of her desperately trying to shut herself up, while the other side knew she had to say it all.

"It doesn't make you weak, caring for someone," her voice broke slightly and she cleared her throat nervously. "It just makes you human, and Joker, you are human and I love you; I always will. It is ok; with me, it's ok to let your guard down. You don't have to pretend with me."

"And just what, little Janey, just what happens if it's not pretence? Then what?" he snarled at her softly.

"Then I guess that's ok too," she said with a shuddering breath. "It doesn't change how I feel about you, nothing will."

"You will be the fucking death of me," he said hollowly and let go of her completely.

"No, I won't," she returned quietly and took a step back from him. "If you want me to go, I'll go. If you want to go back to the way you were, with nothing to loose, I can't stop you."

Yes, you can; just by fucking existing," he muttered. "It's too late now."

"Then stop resenting me and live with it," she snapped suddenly. "It isn't going to change by whining about it. If you really care anything for me, like you say you do, then for god's sake, just quit moaning about it."

"I'm not the one moaning about the kids all the time," he returned softly and reaching out gripped the back of her head again. "Just you quit moaning about the kids and let me deal with it."

"I guess trust works both ways," she admitted swallowing hard and watched as he bared his stained teeth at her in a grin.

"We have a winner," he whispered and used his free hand to yank her hips to his. He buried his face by her ear and nipped at the delicate skin there. "Why can't I stay angry at you?"

"Because I make sense?" she queried as she slid her hands onto his shoulders.

"You talk utter shit, Janey," he chuckled. "You talk in circles and get nowhere."

"We got somewhere," she disagreed. "We got to the point where you realised I was right about caring for people, and I realised that I should just trust you more."

"Whatever," he muttered and pushed her backwards to the bed. "Just don't…"

"Don't what?" she pulled back to look at him questioningly.

"Don't…" he frowned at her and she saw the start of anger in his eyes again.

"You don't realise, do you?" she said sadly. "You're safe with me. I will never willing hurt you in anyway and that includes knowing things about you that no one else does. You need to trust me too."

"I'm…" he swallowed and leaning forward bit down on her neck firmly before licking the length of her throat. "trying," he whispered and it was good enough for Jane.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long; what with bouts of illness and then holidays, time seems to slip past.

I just hope that you liked this chapter.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and PM's. I appreciate all of them and it really does inspire me to continue here rather than just write in my head.

Have a great weekend.

Ruby


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 33

Foxy lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke through her nose. She flicked the end of the cigarette and narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for me?" she asked quietly and swung her crossed leg backwards and forwards, well aware that it showed the length of her leg to advantage.

"Twenty percent," Deever replied and puffed out his breath. "Look, Foxy, both you and I know that by the time the Joker is finished with us, there's going to be hardly enough to take a trip around the Hypermarket, let alone leave the country and retire."

"And you really think that you can pull this off without him finding us?" she inquired with scepticism. "He won't just shrug his shoulders, y'know. Only an idiot or a genius would try and pull one over on the Joker."

"We pulled over six million from the bank job, twenty percent of the full six million will buy you anything you want, Foxy, including a new identify and the ability to disappear from his radar." He smirked at the lust of greed shining in her eyes. "And you're right, it would only be an idiot or a genius and I'm not an idiot, Foxy."

"Sarah," she grinned at him. "My name is Sarah."

"We have a deal, Sarah?"

"And you know where the money is?" she asked, still not agreeing fully with him.

"In the same place we left it," Deever said confidently. "He wouldn't try and move it from such a safe place."

"But he knows where it is," she gathered and frowned. "He'll have it guarded."

"Of course," Deever smiled and it was nothing short of evil. "But we'll have his missus and heir apparent. If I've read him right there's nothing he won't do to get her back."

"Including gutting us like fish!" Foxy snorted.

"He won't have a chance," Deever snapped his fingers in confident dismissal. "It's all planned perfectly; he's done exactly as I imagined he would up to now. I don't think he'll pose any problems; he's not the Joker he once was. You didn't know him back then," Deever mused and a far away glint entered his eyes as he remembered their chequered past. "Evil bastard, no soul, no remorse. He's weak now and I'm going to exploit it."

"And Dumfree?"

"Knows exactly what I have planned," Deever grinned again and it reminded her of a shark. She realised then that the Joker wasn't the only one without a soul.

"And how do I know that you won't cut me loose once I've done what you want?" she asked him sharply.

He laughed and wiggled an eyebrow at her. "I thought of that too, Foxy," his grin went sour and he reached into the pocket of his waistcoat. His breath wheezed out on a wet sound and his lips smacked as he slid a piece of paper across the table towards her.

"We choose you quite well, Foxy," he laughed.

"We?" she echoed the word as she took the paper. She realised then that the whole thing was an elaborate plan that had been worked out by both of the cousins and the whole thing was playing like an opera. She looked down at the paper and her face went white.

"So you do have a heart," Deever smirked and tapped a dirty fingernail on the picture of her mother. "There's my collateral, yours… well, you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Don't…" she ground to a halt and looked up at him. "What's to stop me for going straight to the Joker!"

"A bullet in the brain of dear momma, of course," he snapped. "Silly girl! Did you really think I picked you because of what you offer? You're ten a penny, even though you are an escort and not a street corner whore; you're still ten a penny and I could have picked any woman I want. I found out which residential care she's in and how you pay her way. You must love her a lot."

Foxy snorted and snatched the picture from the table. "I'll do what you want, but you had better leave my ma alone and you'd better give me my share."

"Of course," Deever blinked and folded his hands over his ample stomach. "Of course you'll get what's owing to you. We always pay our debts."

"You'd better," Foxy hissed and took another drag on her cigarette watching him through the curl of smoke.

"Foxy, you're good," he said quietly and blinked again. "I'd like to think that you'd come with us, with me. I've grown… attached to you."

It was Foxy's turn to blink as she stared at him. She hadn't expected that from him.

"Think about it, Foxy, Sarah, you'd never have to turn a trick again. Your mom would be cared for properly."

Foxy flicked the ash from the tip of her cigarette to the floor and slid her tongue over her lips as she nodded.

"Deal," she whispered and just hoped that it wouldn't be her last.

He smiled at her and it reached his eyes, once again making her blink in surprise.

"You won't regret it, Foxy, I won't let you down."

"You'd better not," she said but even she knew it was weak.

* * *

The Joker watched as the children were put back into the SUV under Carlos awkward hand. Deever climbed into the front and shut the door behind him.

"I just got used to the gear change on that thing," Jimmy sighed and slid an unlit cigarette behind his ear as he rocked back and forth on his heels beside the Joker.

"Sticky?" inquired the Joker casually.

"Like no other," Jimmy replied and winked at where Jane was stood in the doorway chewing on a thumbnail.

"Give me an automatic anyday," the Joker snorted and indicated with his head for Jane to come to him.

"Yeah, well, automatic has its moments, but you can't really run them into the ground and get a response like you can a stick shift." Jimmy watched as Jane joined them, looking pale and wan.

"You sick?" asked the Joker shortly and she nodded slightly.

"Seems I can't eat eggs anymore," she murmured and placed a hand on her stomach. She was 16 weeks and it was more than apparent that there was a bump that wasn't just overeating. "And I can't do up my jeans anymore," she sighed. "But in the scale of things that's hardly world shaking."

"In yours it is," Jimmy laughed. "Need to think about maternity clothes soon, boss."

"You'd look good in them," the Joker smirked and flicked his eyes sideways at where Jane's hand was rubbing small circles over her expanding stomach. "You up to some shopping?"

Jane blinked and scratched at her head. "You can take me shopping now? Don't you have things to do?" she indicated the van as Carlos closed the door.

"I do," he agreed and folded his hands in front of him and rolled his neck cracking out the joints and making Jane wince. "Those children will back home with their folks by nightfall, Janey, so you don't have to worry about them anymore. Jimmy is at a loss, I have enough men for my requirements and he's girl enough to like shopping with you."

Jimmy snorted and took the cigarette from behind his ear and put it into his mouth, wise enough not to answer back.

"He's not a girl," Jane said quietly. "I bore him when we go shopping, don't I?"

"Well, actually…" Jimmy frowned. "I've gotten used to it, I guess."

"Yup, a girl," the Joker cackled and whistled for the dogs who were frisking around a nervous Carlos. "Take the dogs, go out of state and don't come back with a million books and only one maternity thing!"

"I do not…" she stopped when she saw him look sideways at her with a smirk on his made up face. She laughed and shook her head. She felt lighter knowing that the children would be set free today, but it did raise other issues with her.

"Be careful," she said quietly and turned to him. Jimmy as observant as usual, moved away to talk to Carlos. "Please, be careful. Those Tweed boys aren't worth anything happening to you."

"I'll be fine, Janey," he sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "You're looking pregnant today," he cackled and smoothed his hands over her bump. "I've not really noticed it when you're dressed before."

"Yeah, well I'm well on my way to resembling a house," she said and smirked at him.

"Nope, at the moment you're condo sized."

Her eyes widened at him as he hooted with laughter at her. She grinned and without thinking of who was in the room she stepped forward and gripped the lapels of his coat and dragged him down to her level. He turned the tables quickly by gripping her elbows and lifting her clear off the ground to straighten up.

"See? Can't be condo sized or you'd not be able to lift me," she laughed and giggled when he tilted his head to one side and flicked his tongue out. "Unless you're Superman and I'm Lois Lane."

"You're mouthy," he muttered and kissed her quickly before putting her down and stepping back from her. "Go and get yourself something that fits. I hear they have a good range in tents for women your size."

Jane pouted at him and turned to cross back to where Jimmy was now waiting with the dogs by the door. She took a few steps when she was grabbed from behind and hauled against his chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck by her ear and chuckled.

"If you must know," he whispered and licked her ear. "You're getting sexier by the day."

"Houses not withstanding," she giggled as she tried to pull away from his tickling face.

"Sweet Janey," he whispered. "You're not perfect, but you're close enough for me."

"Ah, damn," Jane said quietly and tears filled her eyes. "You…"

"Go, before I have to shoot someone to counteract the sugar," he cackled and pushed her forwards.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and he pulled a face at her that would have frightened anyone else. It just made her giggle and carry on towards Jimmy.

"Women," the Joker cackled loudly and turned back to the van and Carlos who was watching open mouthed. "You wanna fill your head with something other than hot air?" barked the Joker and Carlos hurriedly shut his mouth and scurried towards the van door.

Jane went into the kitchen with Jimmy and was surprised to see Foxy sat at the table drinking a coffee.

"Pot's hot," she said by way of greeting.

"You want one?" asked Jane to Jimmy.

"No, if you're ready we'd better get going," he said and checked the clip in his gun.

"You going somewhere?" asked Foxy as she turned the page of a magazine with manicured blood red nails.

"Yeah, I need clothes that will fit," Jane laughed and lifted her shirt to the show the woman where her jeans wouldn't meet around her middle anymore.

Foxy smirked and shook her head.

"You wanna watch what you get then. You got yourself kitted out with good maternity bras yet?" Foxy didn't lift her eyes from the magazine as she turned the pages and made no indication that she cared Jimmy was colouring up slightly. "You're going to need to get several decent bras and then some that'll do you for feeding. Are you going to breastfeed? You'll also need to get yourself some pads, 'cause your nipples are gonna leak like Niagara soon."

"I think I'll just get the car ready, Jane," Jimmy said hurriedly and backed out of the room quickly leaving the dogs behind. "You come out when you're ready."

Foxy looked up at where Jane was watching Jimmy's retreating back with a grin. "I do believe you've flustered him," she laughed.

"Yup," Foxy replied and then laughed herself and shut the magazine. "Seriously though; has someone talked to you yet?"

"No, I've read books though," Jane said and sat opposite the older woman.

"Not the same," dismissed Foxy. "I didn't get as far as you're going, but I still experienced quite a bit. I'm not doing much around here, but I'd be happy to help you get kitted out."

"Yeah?" Jane looked at her and Foxy shrugged.

"I know you don't trust me fully. I don't blame you, but we're two girls stuck amongst a pile of stinking testosterone and not one of them knows what you're going through right now. You're feeling different, aren't you? Cry easily, tire easily, feel as if everything is just too much?"

"Yes," said Jane and sighed heavily. She was feeling different and to have someone acknowledge that and maybe even understand it a little was like a huge relief being lifted from her.

"C'mon, sister, let's spend some of the cash your old man has and buy you what you need as well as what you want. You know the sex of the baby yet?"

Jane shook her head and blinked as Foxy stood up suddenly.

"Yeah, well white and lemon will work for both," she laughed. "You're going to have to start planning a list of things you need. Cribs, feeding bottles, sterilizers."

"It seemed too early," Jane said quietly and stood up.

"Are you joking?" Foxy laughed. "You don't have to buy everything now, but you can have a blast looking. And believe me; soon enough you won't want to do anything except wish you could still see your feet."

Jane smiled at her and nodded towards the door. "Let's go."

"Now you're talking," Foxy smirked and followed Jane out of the door.

* * *

Deever felt the cell phone in his waistcoat vibrate silently before stopping. He smiled and looked across at where the Joker was sitting by the window.

"Dumfree will be surprised when he sees you," he chortled and huffed out his breath.

The Joker stared at him and blinked slowly before he looked away again, bored already.

* * *

Jimmy frowned when he saw Foxy sliding into the back seat with Jane and the two dogs. He didn't say anything but he also knew he couldn't just let it go. He went around to the driver's seat and then stopped as he slid his cell phone out unseen by the two women in the back of the car.

"_Foxy's with us."_

He sent the text and then got into the car without letting either woman know he'd informed the Joker.

* * *

Jane couldn't remember the last time she'd spent so much money. She had to give it to Foxy, the woman knew how to spend cash; at least someone else's cash. She had enough babygrows in every neutral colour possible to sink a battleship. She had maternity bras, maternity jeans, maternity skirts, maternity dresses and goodness knows what else with maternity strung to the front of it; she'd even had to buy maternity underwear, something that hadn't crossed her mind.

She had shawls and baby slings, bottles, sterilizers, nappies, wet wipes, a battery operated swing chair that played _Clair de Lune_ in five different settings with four different swing speeds. Jimmy's eyes had crossed at that one and he'd wondered aloud if it would also change the oil on his car if required; he thought for the price she paid it should at least have some other function than putting a baby to sleep.

Foxy laughed and told him that at four in the morning it would be worth its weight in gold. Jimmy had picked up the box and doubted that very much when he nearly dropped it.

All in all, it was an exhausted Jane that slid back into the car with the dogs and Foxy. Jimmy was loading the bags into the trunk of the car when another car pulled into the space beside them. Two older looking men got out not even looking in their direction as Jimmy loaded the last box into the car.

"It's all in," Jimmy said and gave the two men a sideways glance. They weren't even looking in his direction.

"He's going to throw a fit, isn't he?" came Jane's tired laugh as Jimmy came around the front of the car towards the driver door.

"Possibly," laughed Jimmy and opened the door.

Jane looked up and gave a gasp when Jimmy crumpled to the floor. She went to get out of the car but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It's ok," Foxy said behind her. Jane turned sharply as she saw two men bending over Jimmy.

"What are you doing?" asked Jane in horror when the two men got into the car. "Stop!"

"We're just going for a ride," Foxy said and the car was driven with speed from the underground car park.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Jane rounded on Foxy but as she turned Foxy clapped a white cloth over her mouth. Jane fought tooth and nail but she'd already inhaled too much chloroform and Foxy easily over powered her.

* * *

The Joker waited while the children were seated in a row and tied to the chairs.

"The best I could do at short notice," Carlos was muttering as he tied the last child up.

"Is this it?" inquired Deever with an exasperated air. "This is your great plan? And you said my plan was shit!"

The Joker snarled at him and tilted his head to the side. "Your plan _was_ shit and my plan? Well, for your information I don't plan things. I just do them."

Deever's cell phone rang and the Joker watched with suspicious eyes as Deever answered the phone.

* * *

"It's alright, bro, I got you."

Words, fuzzy in his head, but when Jimmy opened his eyes with a groan it was Mark he saw above him.

"Boss rang me straight after you texted him and told me to high tail it out here and find you all."

"They've got Jane!" Jimmy tried to get up, panic showing clearly.

"It's ok, Joe and Billy are trailing them. We didn't get to you in time to stop him clocking you or getting away with the car but Joe has followed them."

Jimmy let Mark help him to his feet; his head was woozy from the thumping he'd received and when he felt the back of his head blood covered his fingers.

"I'll kill them," he snarled and turned to where Mark's red Dodge Viper was waiting. "Subtle," he muttered as he dragged himself into the passenger seat, cradling his thumping head.

"It's not meant for things like this," Mark said conversationally as he slid the car into gear and with a squeal of tyres floored it out of the car park. "Got it this morning, just completed the sale when the boss rang about you guys."

"I think Foxy is in on this," Jimmy said with a frown.

"He said she might be," Mark replied and ran a red narrowly missing a truck coming the other way.

"For god's sake!" Jimmy cried out and snapped his belt into place. "Let's get Jane without killing ourselves first."

"I can handle her," came Mark's quite reply as he hit the highway towards Gotham. "How are you holding up? That was some blow you took?"

"Never even saw it coming, was it the two older men that stopped the other side?"

"Decoy, they were together; but the one who clocked you came up from your blind side. Slick."

"Dead when the Joker gets hold of them."

"Oh, yeah," Mark replied and there was no humour in his voice. "Poor Jane, seems to get it every time doesn't she?"

"I just hope they don't hurt her or the baby."

"Boss said it was Deever's insurance plan, he won't hurt his insurance plan."

"I hope he's right."

"So do I," Mark replied and frowned slightly. "Between you and me, the boss is off his rocker as it stands, if something happened to Jane? He'd loose it completely and I just reckon he'd take it out on everything."

"Including us."

"Yeah, including us," came the resigned sigh.

A/N:

Well, first off, sorry it's taken so long. Life has been so busy lately that free time is elusive and the inspiration even more elusive.

I hope it was worth the wait; we're not far from the end now and I just hope that things will be ok with you guys.

Thank you so much for the pm's and reviews that all of you guys take the time to send me. It does mean a lot and more than often it inspires me to keep going. Some of you, you know who you are, go that extra mile and keep in touch regularly and that really does mean a lot to me. I know that I'm not so good at getting back to you but I do love you and I do think of you, so thank you for your messages.

Take care and I hope you all have a great weekend.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jane came to with that same feeling of nausea, but this time there was no bowl placed in front of her and she only just managed to roll to one side before she lost the contents of her stomach. It was several seconds before her brain would work past the effects of vomiting. She rolled back and realised that she was lying on a bed, but she also realised it wasn't her bed; with sickening clarity the events of the afternoon came back to her.

"Bitch," she snarled and sat up. At least she wasn't tied, but then the room she was in looked like a motel somewhere. It had that seedy, damp, cloying smell that was unsuccessfully masked with spray air freshener.

"Foxy?" she shouted the name with undisguised hatred. "Where the hell are you? Show yourself!"

"You want to see Foxy?" came an oily voice and Jane whipped around on the bed. She saw a man standing in the doorway that led into the bathroom area; he had a seedy looking air to him that made Jane hunch up on the bed in fear.

"Where's my dogs?" she demanded shakily.

"Doped and locked in the trunk of my car!" he laughed. "I'd have killed them, but the boss wants them for some reason."

"Don't you…." She stopped as he began to move towards her slowly.

"You stay right away from me!" Jane cried and jumped off the bed to back into the wall.

"Why?" he laughed. The door to the main room opened and Foxy came into the room with two bags.

"Henry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" gasped Foxy when she saw Jane against the wall in fear.

"Just playing, Foxy. Keep your hair on!"

"Keep my hair on? Are you insane? If anything happens to her the Joker won't stop till we're all dead!"

"We'll be long gone before he can even work out where she is," Henry spat and backed away from Jane to cross to Foxy. He ripped the bags from her hands and slung them onto the bed. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" He back handed her hard sending her backwards into the door.

"Boss told me you're only good for getting the girl. Way I see it? We've got the girl and there's no more use for you!"

"I'm going with Deever!" Foxy pushed herself up the door, palm pressed against the bruised flesh of her cheek.

Jane stood by the wall watching the byplay with frightened eyes. She looked around her, but could see no obvious way out or weapon. She slid sideways away from them towards the bedside cabinet; maybe the drawer would hold something.

"What do you mean?" came Foxy's high pitched squeal. "He promised me! He told me I was going to stay with him."

"And you believed him?" laughed Henry as he advanced slowly on the now terrified hooker. "So why did he tell me, explicitly, that as soon as you had the stuff we needed I was to take you out? I don't think he meant for a meal, do you?"

Jane slid the drawers open quietly and bit her lip when it became apparent they were empty of anything except a Missionary Bible. She eyed the lamp that sat on the top of the cabinet; the base was a heavy metal and would maybe daze him long enough if she could just hit him hard enough. She pulled the plug silently and looked sideways at Foxy and the man.

"I'm gonna have myself some of what you give out girly," the man laughed and gripped Foxy. He turned to look back at Jane and Foxy used the moment to knee him sharply in the groin. He grunted with pain as he sank to his knees; Jane wasted no time and jumped onto the bed and brandishing the lamp over her head, brought it down in a swinging arc as she jumped down onto the floor behind him. It connected with his head with a sickening thud and he fell to the side silently. Blood began to pool around his head where he lay.

"Oh! I killed him!" cried Jane and dropped the lamp to step back from him, her hands going to cover her mouth in sheer horror. "I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Why the fuck not?" snarled Foxy as she knelt quickly beside him to feel for a pulse. "He's not dead anyway, so you can shut up!"

"Shut up?" demanded Jane as her hands went to her hips. "How dare you tell me to shut up! You bloody kidnapped me, possibly killed Jimmy!"

"He was just knocked out and I had no option," Foxy said in a hard, cold voice. She riffled the man's pockets and took everything that was of use, including his gun and his wallet. "C'mon, we can't stay here; Tweed might send someone else to check we got you."

"How could you?" Jane demanded, but followed Foxy as she opened the door of the motel and looked out carefully, still holding the gun in her hand. "How could you set me up like that?"

"Oh, can it girl!" Foxy ground out. "You have absolutely no idea what it's like. You live with the Joker, safe in the knowledge that somewhere in that psycho's heart he loves you. You don't have to worry about where your next rent payment is coming from, or if you gonna still be alive at the end of the week."

"It hasn't always been this way," she snapped as Foxy caught her arm and pulled her from the room and crossed to the car they'd come in. "I've only been with the Joker for just over a year, before that I didn't have a nickel to rub together, but I didn't resort to kidnapping to pay my rent."

"This has nothing to do with paying the rent," Foxy muttered and pushed her into the passengers seat before going around to get into the front seat.

"What? Did Deever really promise you an end to spreading your legs?" Jane spat when Foxy slammed her door shut and started the ignition.

"You little bitch!" Foxy shouted and rounded on her. "Deever Tweed is… a manipulative bastard," she finished quietly and sighed heavily. "He had me. He had me good and proper and I swallowed it, the sweetness to make the bitterness easily to deal with."

"What do you mean?" asked Jane frowning.

"Shit! Here comes the other one!" Foxy said in a panicked voice and stalled the car in her panic.

Jane looked around violently and saw another man come running from the main reception. He was reaching into his jacket and Jane had been with the Joker long enough to know he was reaching for a gun.

"He's got a gun!" she squealed. "Get us out of here!"

"I'm trying, damn you!" Foxy screamed and rammed the keys round to start the car again. She released the parking brake and the car shot backwards at top speed, banging into another car that was parked behind.

"Be careful!" Jane cried out.

"Look, princess, shut the fuck up or get out!" Foxy snapped back and mangled every gear in the manual gearbox trying to find first.

"Can you drive or not?" shrieked Jane.

"Or not," snapped Foxy and giving up on first, rammed it into second and revved it enough to leave tyre marks on the parking lot as she shot forwards at top speed. Foxy gripped the wheel tightly, weaving around violently more from panic than to avoid the bullets that were now being sent their way.

Jane grimly held onto the a dashboard with one hand as she tried to snap her belt into place with the other.

"Why won't the fucking thing stay straight?" snarled Foxy as she turned onto the freeway with a squeal of cars and honking horns as cars tried to avoid her sudden entrance.

"I don't think you're supposed to swing the wheel quite so hard!" Jane pointed out through her teeth and turned to look behind her.

"He's following us!" Jane shouted when she saw a dark car come careering out of the motel and onto the freeway after them.

"I can't drive well enough to get away!" Foxy cried out and Jane heard real fear in her voice.

Foxy fought to keep the car straight but it looked as if they were avoiding bollards as she weaved down the road at top speed till in second. The gearbox was screaming and smoke was pouring from the tailpipe.

"Look, change up!" Jane cried out. "I can't drive, but I know to do that!"

"Alright, alright," Foxy cried out and put the car into top gear and sighed with relief when the screaming noise stopped. The back windscreen exploded and both girls screamed loudly and once again Foxy was swerving to keep the car on the road.

"He shot us!" Jane exclaimed in outrage.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Foxy returned. "We've got to get off this freeway. We're not that far from Gotham. Look and see if you can find a phone or something."

"Where's that gun?" asked Jane instead and taking the gun from the Foxy's lap she turned awkwardly in the seat and taking aim at the car behind pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Release the safety!" Foxy shouted angrily and Jane swore. She released the trigger, took aim again and sent a bullet backwards hoping that it would hit the car. More to Foxy's weaving than her aiming, the bullet connected with the windscreen and it made the car swerve as the glass shattered.

"I got it!" Jane said in shock. "I hit him!"

"Good, hit him again!" Foxy ordered. "Oh, shit, coppers!"

"Oh, for pete's sake, what else?" cried Jane as the cop car came squealing out of the junction and behind the car that was chasing them.

"Reckon he'll just chase the one behind us and ignore us if you could manage to stay straight for a few seconds?" asked Jane as she turned backwards and letting the gun drop to the floor began a search of the glove compartment for a phone.

"I can try," Foxy said. "But I expect they'll have the whole thing on their radios by now and every cop in the county will be after us."

"A phone!" Jane cried out and came out with a phone and began pushing buttons.

"He's shot the cop!" Foxy suddenly cried out.

Jane turned round wildly and saw the cop car had indeed been shot and was now upside down spinning madly in the middle of the road. Cars were converging and it was turning into a huge pileup.

"Oh, lord, I hope noone dies," Jane breathed.

"Shit, I hope _I_ don't die!" Foxy snorted and took the next turn off and began heading back to Gotham.

"I can't stand this excitement," Jane muttered and rubbed her stomach.

"You'll be ok!" Foxy said and her voice was softer. "They are resilient little things."

"I hope so," Jane mourned and finally made a connection on the phone.

* * *

Gordon paced back and forth, his hands pushing through his hair. He held a note in his hand that demanded they bring Dumfree Tweed to the Municipal Theatre at two that afternoon and they would get the children back unharmed.

The Municipal Theatre was unused, half derelict and in the heart of the Narrows; it would be impossible to cover the ground with snipers successfully. They all knew that it was the best place for a trade off for the Tweed's and the worst for the PD; obviously that was why the Joker had chosen that place.

"We cannot give in to their demands!" the Mayor insisted again. "If we release Tweed, it will give every lunatic alive license to hold us to ransom in any way they see fit!"

"You'd be willing to risk those chidren's lives?" Gordon shot back and bunched his hands on his hips.

"Of course not," the Mayor said in a placating tone. "He's released the younger ones unharmed, there's no reason to believe he'll harm the older ones. We just have to stall him long enough till we can find a way to catch them."

"What the hell?" Ron turned from the window. "Just what fucking planet do you live on? This is the Joker and Tweed we're talking about here!"

"Detective!" The Mayor straightened up furious. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"So damn politically correct!" Ron sneered at him. "If you lot had been less worried about your re-elections and more about catching the criminals, that madman wouldn't be out there with the children!"

"Ron!" Gordon shook his head, but Ron could see the effect his kidnapped children had on him. He'd aged more in the last few days than Ron had seen in the last few years.

"We have got to give him Tweed, get the children back! The children come first!"

"I agree the children come first," the mayor agreed and swallowed. "But we cannot be seen to give in to his demands."

"No?" Ron shook his head, a muscle worked in his jaw. "How much do you think those children are worth, mayor? A few hundred? A few million? The potential of re-election as the hero mayor? Fuck all?"

"Ron," Gordon stepped forwards and looked him directly in the eye. "This isn't helping."

"And neither is having a mayor with his fingers up his ass!" Ron replied and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"He's fired!" The Mayor roared and slapped the papers on his desk with his hands. "I'm sorry James, I really am," he suddenly sighed and sat down heavily. "My hands are tied. We cannot give in to demands like that."

"No, we can't," Gordon said calmly. "But I know someone who can." He turned and went to the door. "He has my son, sir, _my son!_"

Gordon went out and shut the door quietly; it had more effect than Ron's departure. The mayor sighed heavily again and propped his head in his hands.

"Fucking Gotham."

* * *

The Joker regarded the display on his phone and frowned. Who the hell was Edward? Did he have a goon called Edward? He considered asking Carlos, but the watchful look on Deever's face and the fact that Carlos was three sheets to the wind dissuaded him.

He shrugged and opened the phone to listen.

"_Joker? Oh thank god, Joker!" _the scream in his ear made him wince slightly, but he'd recognise Jane's fear pitched voice anywhere.

"What's up?" he asked calmly and kept his eyes on Deever's face.

"_Oh, lord, we've been shot at and the car's turned over and Foxy can't drive._" He heard a scrambling and Jane's indignant voice before an equally breathless but more restrained voice came on the line.

"_Deever double crossed you using me. Jane is ok….._" the line went dead and the Joker frowned as he pursed his lips together and tilted his head to one side. He ended the call and punched the button to connect him to Mark. Jimmy answered.

"Where are you?" asked the Joker with a silky voice.

_"Trailing carnage!"_ Jimmy's stressed voice crackled in his ear. _"They got away before we could get there. One of Deever's men tailed them and I really don't think Foxy can drive, judging by the carnage in her wake. She's turned off the freeway but there's still one following her. Mark'll catch him and take him out boss and then we'll try and signal Jane to stop."_

"Ok," the Joker spoke calmly and shut the phone off. He looked around at the faces of the remaining children around him and smacked his lips together.

"We're there boss!" Carlos sang through to him and he grinned as he looked at Deever.

"Show time!" the Joker cackled with glee and threw the back doors of the van open and jumped out into the open air.

* * *

Batman took the note and looked at Gordon.

"We need help," Gordon said quietly looking down at his feet.

"I'll be there," Batman replied and when Gordon looked up to thank him, he was gone.

* * *

The Joker paced, his hands clenched at his side, a knife in his right. His hair was lank and hanging forwards, his teeth chewed on his scarred lip and his back was hunched forwards.

The children huddled together watched him, aware that something was building inside him that terrified them into submissive silence.

"You broke the rules, again," he finally said and suddenly stopped. His head was turned to look back at where Deever was standing by the door that led to the roof above.

"Eh?" Deever peered at him and then looked at where Carlos was waiting for orders.

"Take them up onto the roof," the Joker ordered Carlos and he instantly began herding the children through the door out into the cold weather. It was still in the thick of winter and although the snow had melted it was still very bitter.

"What makes you think you can play with me, Deever?" asked the Joker quietly as he stepped forward. His tongue flicked at his lips, his hair hanging over his face slightly as he regarded Deever with his head tilted.

"What do you mean?" blustered Deever and blinked at him. A sheen of sweat broke out on Deever's forehead.

"Why did you take my Janey?" hissed the Joker.

"Because you stole my money you bastard," Deever muttered and drew forward a carefully concealed stiletto pistol from his wrist. "Now you'll do exactly what I tell you, Joker and you'll do it well or one call from me will see the end of your precious Janey. Understand?"

The Joker grinned at him and held him arms out wide in mock supplication.

"What do you want me to do then, Tweed?"

"Follow the plan," Deever blustered. "Now get out onto that roof and if any of your men even try to take me out, you'll never see her again, understand?"

"Perfectly," the Joker cackled and turning his back on Deever almost danced his way out onto the roof.

"I had more men working for me than you think," Deever huffed from behind him as he came out of the door. "I know where you've kept the money and I've got men organising a refund as we talk."

"Y'know something, Tweed?" came the slightly unhinged tone of the Joker. "I think I may have underestimated you. Janey was right; I should have killed you the moment I set my eyes on your fat, piggy form."

"Yeah, well, that's your problem, Joker. Your precious Janey has made you loose your edge, made you soft. Now I've got all the cards and you're going to play the game my way!"

Four men appeared from various hiding places on the roof of the theatre and with semi in their hands began to advance towards the Joker.

"Hired hands are so easy to find in this place," Deever huffed and crossed towards the children as the men circled the Joker and Carlos, taking the knife and gun from them. The Joker howled with laughter and held his hands up in submission; it had the effect of making Tweed's men look nervously at each other.

"Now, my little kiddlywinks," Deever began and looked over the children. "Ah, there you are. You, boy, come here!" He dragged James Jr towards him and roughly tied the boys hands behind his back and then yanked him to the edge of the theatre. "You are my insurance policy, boy!" Deever muttered as he forced the boy to his knees and then gagged him.

"My, Deever," the Joker cackled as Carlos looked at him nervously. "You seriously think they'll give Dumfree to you in exchange for the children?"

"Of course they will," Deever blustered. "Unless, of course, they intend on receiving their kids back in pieces. See? Do you see? The old Joker would have no compunction about using children or killing them for his purposes. But you? You've developed a moral code, a soft spot, a weakness."

The Joker merely cocked his head to one side and licked his lips, his eyes narrowed as he watched Deever. Carlos looked back and forth between the two and wondered when the Joker would act. He didn't think he'd have to wait long.

* * *

Gordon climbed the rickety stairs of the theatre, Ron close behind him. They had come alone, as instructed in the note and while back up was waiting, it was on the other side of the narrows and both new that it would never arrive on time.

Gordon opened the door and stared at the sight before him before stepping out. He could see the Joker off to one side with another man beside him; they had their hands in the air and were surrounded by four men with semi automatics guns. The children were tied and gagged and it was with horror that Gordon searched and finally found his son. Deever was still stood beside him.

"Punctual!" Deever announced happily and clapped his hands together. "Were is my cousin?"

"Blackgate," Gordon called and the two men stepped forward arms raised in submission.

"I thought even you would be able to deal with my simple requests," Deever spoke coldly and the jovial tone had gone completely.

"We can't just release him like that," Gordon called out and took another step towards the children.

"That's far enough!" ordered Deever and reached down to grab a handful of James Jr's hair. "You've not done what I wanted!"

Gordon stopped dead and his hands tightened into fists over his head as anguish showed clearly on his face.

"Time, these things take time!" he called out, desperation clear in his voice.

"No, no, see it's all quite simply really," Deever corrected him. "You take the keys and you unlock the door!"

"It's not my decision to make," Gordon said quietly. "Look, let's just calm down and talk about it."

"Calm down?" Deever queried mockingly. "I'm not the one all riled up!"

"Let the children go!" came a dark voice.

"Oooo!" The Joker gave a little jump on the spot. "It's the Bat Man, now we can really play. But you're a bit late, batsy!"

Deever looked around him wildly, as did his men, for the source of the dark voice. The Joker took his chance and gripping Carlos threw him into the men guarding him. Caught of balance they staggered, the weight of Carlos dragging them to the ground. The Joker swept up one of the guns and made a sideways leap to hide behind one of the heating vent boxes that dotted the old roof.

Chaos broke out as the men began firing randomly trying to get both the Batman and the Joker. Gordon and Ron managed to take cover, as Deever used the children to cover himself.

"Now we can have some fun," hissed the Joker and lifted himself long enough to take stock of the roof top. It was mostly cleared, just Deever huddling behind the group of crying children, James Jr, still gripped in one hand while Deever brandished his pistol in the other. Carlos was lying still on the ground and the Joker rolled his eyes at loosing the only man he had with him. He shrugged and instead watched carefully for Batman; Deever's men were hiding on the roof somewhere.

"Deever Tweed, let the children go and we can come to some agreement."

"No!" Deever returned. "You do as I ask or I'll send them all over the edge!"

The Joker rolled his eyes again and caught a glimpse of something dark out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head and made out the shape of Batman on the roof of the doorway entrance that led to the stairs down into the theatre. He licked his lips and waited, a sadistic grin stretching his scarred cheeks.

* * *

"You drive quite well," Jane admitted when Foxy sailed past the sign for Gotham. "You managed to loose the car and get us home again."

"I didn't loose the car," Foxy admitted. "He's right behind us still; he's just not firing on us. He's either out of bullets or can't change his clip for some reason."

"Oh!" Jane twisted in her seat and saw the car trailing them several hundred yards behind them. "Can you get us to the Joker at the printers?" she asked.

"He's not there. I overheard Deever talking on the phone. He'll be at the municipal theatre."

"In the narrows?" asked Jane and the confusion was apparent in her voice.

"They're trading the children there. Or at least they hope that's what's going to happen."

"And you can get us there?" asked Jane and reached down to pick up the gun again.

"Yes, but that guy behind us is with Deever and the Comissioner won't have come alone to the theatre."

"Neither will the narrows be crawling with the cops," Jane replied. "They can't organise a big enough area to cover and remain safe."

"Then let's get you to the Theatre."

"The Joker will not be happy with you," Jane said quietly.

"That's putting it mildly," Foxy laughed bitterly. "I'm only dropping you off at the Theatre and then I'm heading off."

"How will you manage?" asked Jane.

"Same way I always have," Foxy replied and looked sideways at Jane. "You annoy me, probably because you have everything I'll never have. Someone who loves me."

"You don't know that you'll never find that," Jane replied smoothly and frowned. "I should hate you, I really should, but I don't."

"I didn't want to do that to you, y'know. Deever twisted me," Foxy muttered.

"What does he have on you?" Jane asked softly and listened carefully when Foxy started to talk slowly at first and then more bitterly.

* * *

A/N: Well, a bit more quicker than last time. I just hope you're all ok with this chapter. It may not be true to life, but then heck, Gotham isn't real and neither is the Joker. Just as well, really.

Thank you so much for your reviews, as always, they keep me going and keep my muse flowing. Thanks everyone and have a great weekend.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The phone in the Joker's pocket silently alerted him to an incoming message. Keeping one eye on the roof top and Batman, he read the message quickly. It was from Mark and didn't please him at all. He had to get off the roof top and quickly, before anyone saw or heard him. He looked behind him and grinned with glee at the sight of the fire escape ladder that led down to the ground. He looked back over his shoulder at where Deever was still gripping tight hold of James Jr and shrugged; it wasn't his problem anyway. Turning, he slid carefully to the edge, and confident he'd been unseen quickly climbed to the floor.

* * *

Jane and Foxy left the car running and the doors still open as they dashed into the entrance of the theatre.

They kept close to the shadows; Jane followed Foxy feeling very nervous as they moved through the old and run down building. She crept to the side stairs that led to the old auditorium and then crouched in the dusty shadows.

"Where's everyone?" whispered Jane, keeping close to where Foxy was crouched, the gun raised in front of her.

"That's what's worrying me," Foxy murmured. "Deever won't have left his back uncovered; this place should be crawling with idiots."

"What about the man following us?" Jane asked quietly and altered her cramped position. It was becoming more apparent to Jane that her stomach was getting bigger; the band around her jeans was cutting into her skin uncomfortably, despite the fact that the top button was undone.

"We should see him come in from here," Foxy replied in a hushed voice. Almost as soon as she'd finished talking a gunshot rang out from outside the theatre.

"What was that?" hissed Jane and shifted again. She wouldn't be able to keep the crouched position up for much longer without feeling real pain.

"Gun shot," murmured Foxy. She licked her lips and indicated with her head for Jane to stay close to her. "I feel like Cagney and Lacey," she muttered as she lifted the gun close to her face and still squatting began to inch her way towards the doors.

"Yeah, right," snort Jane quietly and resorted to getting down on her hands and knees to crawl behind Foxy. "'Cept we seem to be on the wrong side of the law and I'm no Cagney."

Before Foxy could get very far a loud thunderous noise from above made both of them fall back in fear.

"Is the place collapsing?" Foxy's breathing hissed as the sound got louder and then it became discernable that it was the sound of feet clomping down the now thread bare steps of the main staircase.

"Jeez, it's a herd of elephants," Foxy muttered and they huddled under the steps, keeping careful watch.

"In that case it's the children," Jane replied. "Gordon must have kept his side of the bargain and released Dumfree."

"Or Deever could be arrested," Foxy said hopefully. "He had men already here though. I do know that; he was going to double cross the Joker here."

Jane pulled a face but kept silent. The sound of running feet grew closer and closer and suddenly Jane and Foxy could see the group of children being herded to the ground by Deever's men.

"Seems like Gordon hasn't come through and neither has he arrested him," Foxy muttered and spat on the floor in disgust.

"We can't let him take the children again," Jane replied, watching for any signs of the Joker coming down.

"Right, and how do you suggest we over power four of his men?" asked Foxy in disgust still.

"Shoot Deever," Jane said simply and blinked, wondering for a moment why it was such a simple decision to make.

"And you could get him from here with one good shot?" asked Foxy doubtfully.

"No, you shoot him!" Jane said and backed away slightly.

"Oh, right, in that case," Foxy pulled a face at her and rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to be able to get him from this distance."

"We need Jimmy or Mark," Jane mused, watching as the men gathered the children roughly, no sign of Deever or the Joker yet. "They're crack shots, never miss."

"Well, thanks, honey," came an amused voice from behind them. Jane jerked and Foxy hissed as their mouths were simultaneously covered by hands to stop them making any noises.

Jane peered upwards as Jimmy hunched over her. He winked and let go of her mouth when he saw that she recognised him.

"You're ok!" she hissed and sighed with relief and grinned at him and Mark. Mark let go of Foxy to take the gun from her hands.

"Where's the Joker?" Jane asked and already felt much better knowing that Mark and Jimmy were there.

"Not sure," Mark replied quietly. "He knows, or at least we texted him that you were here and that we were right behind you."

"We were followed by one of Deever's men," Foxy said hesitantly.

"Were," Jimmy replied with a sneaky grin.

"That gunshot was you?" asked Jane.

"Shh!" Mark shook his head as one of Deever's men pulled the children to the side where they were hidden.

They watched as Deever came down the stairs dragging one of the boys with him, he held the gun to his temple and it was obvious that Deever was furious.

"Get the children out into the van. It's time we did things properly. If Gordon won't listen, maybe a body part or two will convince him otherwise," he spat and shook the boy roughly by his hair. Deever moved towards the door, his back to their hiding place.

Jimmy moved suddenly and silently and the man that had been stood almost in front of their hiding place was caught in a rough hold. With one smooth twist his neck was broken and Jimmy had pulled him silently under the stairs and out of sight.

The children gasped audibly but Jane sshed them and indicated for them to quickly move backwards towards the door that Jane and Foxy had come in through.

"Go with them," Jimmy hissed to Jane and handed her the gun they'd taken from Foxy. Jane nodded and handed the gun to Foxy much to their surprise and annoyance.

"Jane!" hissed Mark.

"It's ok, she's with us," Jane hissed back and Foxy pulled a face; together they stood up and followed the children.

"Where's Joe?" bellowed Deever suddenly when he turned and realised that half of the children were missing along with one of his men. "Damnation!" he roared and using his pistol urged the other children into the street.

Jane found the children huddled together in the side alley crying quietly.

"C'mon, it's ok, we're going to get you home. What happened on the roof?" she asked the oldest looking one.

"I don't know," he sniffed and wiped his runny nose with his sleeve. "There was so much shooting."

"Is the Commissioner still up there?" asked Foxy and he nodded his head.

"And the Joker?" Jane asked and he looked at her fearfully shaking his head.

"Where are we supposed to take them?" asked Foxy and Jane looked at her carefully.

"Do you think you could get them out of the narrows to safety?"

"I…" she stopped and looked at them, blinking in thought. "I suppose so, if we kept to back alleys and…" The door opened and Foxy jerked the gun upwards but it was Jimmy who came through. She sighed in relief and lowered the gun.

"Foxy is going to take the children out of the narrows to safety and their parents," Jane said and lifted her chin in determination. "This has to stop now; these children have to go home."

"Yes, miss," Jimmy grinned at her. "I've been given my orders already though. C'mon, Foxy, you and me are on brat patrol."

"You what?" asked Jane comfused.

"He's been given his orders already," came a slightly high pitched voice.

"Joker!" Jane watched in relieved joy as the Joker stepped out from behind the door and tilted his head to look at the children behind her. Mark followed him and winked at Jane.

"Hello, kiddies, enjoying yourselves?" the Joker giggled and still looking at the children he reached out with one hand and catching Jane's coat dragged her towards him. His eyes snapped towards her and he licked his lips.

"As much as I'm glad to see you're alive, I fail to see what you're doing here," he said softly, but steel lined his words and Jane rolled her eyes.

"We were being followed, where the hell was I supposed to go? And do you realise neither of us can drive and it's a miracle we're even here. If it wasn't for Foxy…"

"Ah, yes, Foxy," the Joker tilted his head to stare at the other woman. "We mustn't forget Foxy, must we? Bring her back in one piece," he barked at Jimmy and turned, still gripping Jane's coat.

"Listen, I…" Jane tried to pry his fingers from her coat but he was much stronger than she was and clearly annoyed.

"Not now, Janey, too much going on, too much going on that shouldn't be going on," he muttered. "What is it with Gotham at the moment? Why is everybody so serious?"

"Um…" Jane waited as he licked his lips, sucking on his scars; she could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he stood there staring at the door that was now shut.

"The Bat Man is here, but no one can play while Deever has the brat," he suddenly muttered.

"Can't you just shoot Deever and we can go home?" she said wearily and shook her head in exhaustion.

"Good plan," he smirked at her. "What to do with you?"

"I'll be alright here," she replied.

"I told you, the Bat Man is out to play and he has a nasty habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, can't loose you again; only just got you back."

"Do you have any other men here?" she asked, looking around the dingy, dark alleyway they were huddled in.

"Of course," he muttered absently. "Deever, Deever, what a problem," he muttered and sliding his hand down her coat he caught her wrist and pulled her along as he stalked towards the entrance of the alley. Mark stayed behind her, watching their backs as they moved down the side of the building.

The Joker stopped at the entrance and flattened them against the wall before looking carefully.

"What can you see?" hissed Jane as she leaned her head back against the wall and stared up at the tiny patch of grey sky that seemed miles above her.

"Ah, Janey, I wish you weren't here," he muttered and looked back at Mark. "Three guys, don't shoot Deever. You up for it or shall I drop you here?"

Mark grinned at him and skirted around past Jane, he lifted and readied his gun.

"You take the two by the doors," the Joker hissed.

"Don't shoot the children!" Jane said anxiously, still staring at the patch of sky as if it would save them all. She frowned as it appeared as if the walls were suddenly moving and then it struck her.

"Um… I think Batman is here," she said tugging on the wrist that the Joker was holding her by.

"Perfect timing as always," he grunted and let go of her wrist. "After three, Mark, don't miss!"

"One, two, three," hissed Mark and with two pulls on his trigger the two men at the van lay dead at the feet of the screaming children.

"Did you miss?" Jane cried out and was dragged around the side of the building by a cackling Joker.

"Deever! My old friend, fancy seeing you here!" the Joker cackled and lifted his gun to aim at Deever.

"Joker!" Deever backed up against the van using James Jr as his shield.

"Mark, take Jane and…"

"Put down your gun!" came a shout from behind them as the Batman swung to the ground, knocking Mark to the floor with a well aimed kick to the back of the knees.

The Joker dragged Jane towards the van, keeping his gun trained on Batman now.

"Put down the gun!" Batman growled.

"You'll let us go, all of us!" Deever shouted.

"Jane, get the children out of the van," the Joker hissed into her ear and dragged her behind him so she was covered. She shakily got the children back out of the van, trying hard to 'shh' them and not frighten them anymore; which was ridiculous, they were already petrified and so was she.

The Theatre doors burst open and Gordon and Ron came out with their guns raised and supported by their arms in classic cop style. It made the Joker snort with ridicule.

"Oh, good, the boys in blue," he drawled and kept his gun aimed lazily at James Jr and Deever. "Mark, get to your feet or I'll shoot your scrawny ass from here!" he barked and moved slightly to allow the remaining six children to move in front of him.

Mark got up, retrieved his gun and aimed it at Batman with a wicked smirk.

"One move and well… I'm thinking you know what I mean," the Joker giggled and Jane blew her breath out in reaction. It was getting too much and she had no idea what to expect or what was coming next. Her nerves were stretched to breaking point.

"Close the van doors, Janey and go and get into the passenger seat," the Joker spoke to her quietly.

"Release the children!" Gordon called out, his own nerves quite apparent as his eyes didn't leave Deever's gun pressed to his sons head.

Janey stepped forwards on shakily legs and made her way to the front of the van, she could see in front of it the car that had chased her and Foxy all the way from the motel and it began to sink in just how much she'd been through. It seemed forever since she'd started the day out with a shopping spree.

A low whining noise made her blink and then with a gasp of shock, she realised that her dogs were in the trunk of the car in front. She left the passenger door open and carried onto the car.

"JANEY!" came a shout of pure anger from the Joker.

"My dogs!" she called and pushed the lock on the trunk and stepped back slightly as the trunk raised on its own. Snarling made her step back again startled as two streaks of brown tumbled from the trunk and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, my poor babies!" she cried and hunched down in front of them. Fifi's tongue lolled out as he struggled to his feet and still half snarling he advanced towards her. She lifted her hand palm up and he stopped snarling and began licking her palm happily.

"Come on, boys," she cooed and got back up, her hand going to their heads. They staggered around a little and then shaking their heads, quickly got their bearings. She went back to the van and hustled them into the passenger seat avoiding looking at the Joker.

"Mark, get into the van, we're leaving," the Joker spat, his eyes still on Gordon who was staring anxiously at where his son was clutched in Deever's hold.

"Come on, brat," grated Deever and he huffed him backwards towards the van.

"Stop!" Gordon called out and the desperation was clear even though his hand didn't waver as he held the gun pointed at Deever.

"You think I'm giving him up?" Deever panted. "You reneged on our deal, Gordon. I won't give up your son until you give up my cousin."

The Joker moved his gun to point at Gordon as Mark backed towards the van. He didn't take his eyes from him as he used his boot to drag at one of the children.

"Go play with the Bat there, if you ask him nicely he might show you his caves," cackled the Joker as the children spilled towards the Batman with relief at being let go. They crowded around him, clinging to every available arm or leg they could reach. He tried to pry them free but they were too far gone to move anywhere from the place of safety that he represented. It rendered him useless, just as the Joker knew it would.

"Gordon, it's been… boring," the Joker pouted. "But we really must be moving on."

"Don't you take my boy!" Gordon grated.

The Joker stared at him with his head tilted to one side and smirked.

"A trade off," he whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ron for your boy."

Gordon looked at him and spluttered.

"NO!" Deever cried but the Joker lifted his gun lazily at Deever.

"Shut up, Deever, we'll get to what you want in a minute," he cackled and clicked his neck as he tilted his head the other way. "C'mon, Gordon, it's not that hard. Ron, do the decent thing, put your gun down nice and slowly." The Joker's head whipped around at a sudden noise in the van and he stared at where Jane was leaning out of the window a stricken look on her face.

"She won't save you," the Joker jerked his head back to Ron. "I won't let her."

Time seemed to stand still and then, slowly and hesitantly Ron lowered his gun and placed it on the floor.

"Good boy," the Joker cackled. "Gordon's ever faithful lapdog, right to the end; literally!" The Joker howled at his own joke and even jigged a little on the spot. "Now we're having fun!" he hollered and indicated with his gun to Ron.

"Heads behind your head, on your neck, walk forwards and get down onto your knees facing the theatre."

"NO!" Gordon's gun dropped slightly. "NO, I won't allow you to execute him."

"Allow me?" cackled the Joker. "You're not calling the shots here, pardon the pun," he chuckled and grinned at them both.

"No, look, no… Ron… James…" Gordon cracked slightly as Ron did exactly as the Joker told him too. He looked up at Gordon and tried to shrug.

"Just promise me you'll get him for this," Ron said and his voice broke slightly before he looked down at the pavement, his eyes squeezed shut and a silent prayer on his lips. The Joker pressed his gun to the back of Ron's head and released the safety.

"No…" The gun in Gordon's hand shook. "Look… please… there must be some other way."

"You've lost it," the Joker said quietly and tilted his head again, his tongue flicked out at his scars as he stared at both men with absolutely no emotion on his face. He could hear Jane sobbing in the van and he could hear Mark trying to consol her; he could hear the hushed sobs of the children as they stared on in abject horror. He could feel Ron shaking under the barrel of the gun. He could feel the hate from all sides and it made him breathe in deeply as he blinked slowly.

"Retire, commissioner," the Joker said quietly and sucked his scars with an audible pop. "Gotham is beyond you, it's beyond all of you. I own Gotham and everyone in it; it's mine."

"Just stop this!" Batman growled, holding the children behind him as best as he could. "You've won, just leave."

"It's not about winning or loosing," the Joker spat. "It never was, but you could never see that because for you the lines were always cast in stone. Usually we have so much fun… but this, this was never fun." His eyes slid round to where Deever was still watching the scene with anxious eyes.

"I'd like to say that we'd meet again…" the Joker muttered. "But I'd be lying." He looked down at Ron and tilted his head forward, his lank greasy hair falling around his face. He traced the insides of his scarred cheek with his tongue and then made a grunting sound as he suddenly lifted the gun high in the air and backed away towards the van.

"What…. What are you doing?" Deever called out in confusion. "I thought you were going to shoot the cop!"

"Budge up, Janey," the Joker ordered as he swung the door open and then turned back aiming his gun at Ron still.

"And that's where your problem lies, Deever, you never really think things out properly."

"I'll kill the little brat!" Deever squealed frantically and dug the gun deeper into James's temple. "I will!" He looked back at Gordon desperately.

The Joker shrugged and thrust his other hand forward so fast that it wasn't apparent what he'd done until Deever gurgled and blood began to pour from his mouth and over James's head.

The Joker jumped up into van and slammed the door behind him.

"Let's go home, Mark," he cackled and slung the gun to the floor and winked at where Jane was still crying hard.

Mark whirled the van round in almost a circle and Jane could see where Gordon was now on the ground on his knees, his son clutched tightly in his arms as they hugged. Ron was stood up now, both hands still on his head, but more in shock as he stared after the van. Deever lay face down in a pool of his own blood, a knife buried to the hilt in the back of his head.

Jane blinked and her breathing hitched at the way things had turned out.

The Joker leaned half out of the window as Mark raced past.

"See ya around, Batty!" he cackled and hung there letting the wind tug at his hair and clothes as he laughed madly.

"I thought…" Jane hiccupped and the Joker slumped back into the seat and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know you did," he sighed. "It crossed my mind, I won't lie. But where's the fun in kicking a man when he's down… well, ok, wrong analogy as there's loads of fun to be had kicking a man when he's down. But what I'm trying to say here; with a man like loverboy? I'd rather see his eyes when I take him out."

"Um…" Jane hiccupped again and shook her head.

"Shh, it's alright," the Joker squeezed her shoulders a little hard. "It's just fine, it really is."

Jane looked sideways at him, but he was staring intently through the front window, his tongue constantly worrying at his scars as he nodded his head to a beat over he could hear. She frowned and lifted her hand to wipe at her face; he hadn't killed Ron but he had killed Deever.

"What will Dumfree do?" she asked and her voice sounded strained even to her own ears.

"Do?" He blinked around at her and looked back at where the dogs were in the back of the van lying quietly, intelligent brown eyes watching him. "Why would he do anything? He's in Blackgate; not about to leave there any time soon." His voice faded out as he flicked his gaze onto Jane.

"Yeah, but he's gonna hear that you killed his cousin and he's not going to like it much," she said and sighed. Fatigue made her slump slightly in the seat, her hands clenched together in her lap as she stared straight ahead not seeing a thing.

"No, I don't suppose he will," the Joker agreed with a chuckle and tightened his hold on her shoulders. "He won't fuck with me anyway."

Jane frowned and opened her mouth to ask him how he knew that; but she caught sight of his hard, black eyes and shut her mouth. A cold shiver went down her spine and she huddled closer to him.

"Printers, boss?" Mark asked quietly and reached forward to up the heating and then he used the window control on his side to close the Joker's window.

"I didn't ask you to shut the window," barked the Joker suddenly.

"Jane is cold," Mark said and kept his gaze straight ahead, unwilling to even look at his boss.

The Joker made a grunting noise but made no move to open the window again.

"Take us to the printers and then tomorrow we'll head out to the Heights," he finally added and Mark nodded.

Jane closed her eyes and let her head rest against his shoulder. "You won't kill Foxy, will you?" she murmured. "She saved me."

The Joker said nothing and instead began humming a tune as his fingers tapped out a beat on her arm. Jane tried to keep her eyes open long enough but the fatigue was too much and she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: Well, I have to say I didn't think I'd ever get another chapter up. I'm sorry it's taken so long and huge thank yous to the people who've kept me going through the PM's and reviews. Without you this would have been done in my head only. I'd also like to apologise over the length, it's quite short; but it's been bouncing around on my hard drive so long that if I didn't finish it here I'd never upload it.

I will try to be quicker with my next post.... *winces*.

I'm going to keep going till the end though and add an epilogue as I love them. I hope that you will all have patience with me and if you're still sticking with me…. Huge thanks!

Take care and have a great week.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What's the matter, Janey, havin' second thoughts?" he clipped the words out and then sucked on his scars as he watched her. Jane was perched on the settee in the living area, the pieces that she'd bought that morning before everything went pear shaped was crowded on the upside down boxes that doubled as a coffee table.

She looked up at him as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, one hand wrapped around a coffee mug, the other twirling a knife.

"It's a bit late for that," she muttered and picked up one of the boxes. "I don't think the baby comes with a return to sender policy."

He arched a black paint covered eyebrow and popped his mouth before taking a sip of coffee.

"I wasn't… uh… referring to the baby actually," he murmured with a snicker. He pushed his shoulder away from the doorway and he lumbered towards her. He was still wearing his big purple overcoat and it made him seem huge.

She frowned up at him as he sat down next to her and put his knife on the floor beside his coffee cup. He reached forwards and picked up one of the boxes and squinted at it.

"What is all this rubbish anyway?" he muttered and his eyebrows lifted when he realised it was a packet of breast pads he was holding. He put them back quickly and wiped his hand down his leg subconsciously.

"It's ok, they won't bite," she sighed and got up from the sofa to cross to the big box that stood propped against the far wall. "I'm just glad they managed to get all this back; it cost a fortune."

"Ummmm," was the murmured reply. She looked over but he was taking his coat and jacket off. "How did you enjoy your afternoon then, sweet?" he giggled and loosened his tie slightly but didn't remove it. He flicked his hands through his hair and sat back against the sofa to look up at her with a tilted head and smirk on his face.

"Oh, it was just dandy," she replied sarcastically. "I just love being kidnapped, shooting at cars, creeping around old theatres and watching you…" she ground to a halt as the image of Ron on his knees came back to her mind. It made her feel sick; she turned back to the box and wished she could erase that image.

"Yeah, well, let's face it, when it comes to sticky situations you just seem to be a martyr for them," he sighed and she could hear the strange noises he made with his mouth.

"What will you do with her?" she asked him quietly, still not turning around from the box.

"Ah…who?" he inquired lightly from the sofa and she heard him clank his cup against the knife as he picked it up from the floor.

"Foxy," she murmured and ran a finger nail over the wording across the top of the box.

"Oh, her," was his response. "Why would that interest you, umm?" he inquired softly, but she could hear the edge to his voice.

"I don't want you to hurt her." She hesitated slightly before turning around to look at him. His legs were far apart, heels touching, arms spread out across the back of the sofa. She looked at his face but he was looking at some point on the table, his tongue worrying the inside of his scarred cheek.

"Your heart is bleeding all over my floor again, isn't it?" he muttered with a growl and with one smooth, fluid movement, he was on his feet and advancing towards her.

"She betrayed you, Janey, sent you to the cleaners," he snipped at her, stopping inches from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he glared at her.

"She had no choice," Janey replied, holding her ground with her chin lifted.

"Oh, and why was that?" he purred but she could hear the anger behind her words.

"He gave her no choice; he was going to kill her mother if she didn't comply. Her mother is in a care home somewhere and…"

"I. Don't. Care." His words were forced out through gritted teeth. He lifted his hands but something inside Jane snapped. She brought her hands to his chest and shoved him away from her; he hadn't been expecting it and it was to her surprise that she caught him off balance and he took a few steps back to prevent himself from falling over.

"Well, I do!" she ground out. "I do care." She moved to the side to leave the room but he caught her upper arm and swung her back into the wall. He caught her wrists and heaved them above her head pinning her to the wall.

"Don't do that again," he growled. "Don't push me again, Janey, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" she spat at him. "Force me to my knees like you did Ron? Take a knife to me and…"

"SHUT UP!" he roared at her and spit hit her in the face from the intensity of his shout. "Don't even bother to try and make me feel guilty; I don't feel guilt, I never have and I never will."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty," she panted. The pressure on her chest was becoming painful with the position her arms were in. "You might not feel guilty and you might not care about anyone but yourself, but I do and I won't let you make me loose that. Foxy isn't just a hooker now, she's a real person. She helped me get out of the motel room, she got me to the theatre when all I was capable of doing was getting myself killed," she gasped.

"Shit," he bit out. "utter shit, Janey, and you know it. She'd sell you up the river tomorrow if it would benefit her. She used you to get away and she'd use you again. You're so naïve it's laughable," his voice was scornful.

"I am not!" she bit out and groaned at the angle of her arms. "You're hurting me," she muttered and sighed when he let go of her and moved back.

"What I do to Foxy is no concern of yours," he bit out. "She's a liability and liabilities have to be dealt with."

Jane went cold when she realised that he was going to kill Foxy. She rubbed her wrists absently and took a step towards him. "Please, don't, don't kill her."

"Janey!" He threw his hands in the air and then buried them in his hair in aggravation. "I can't let it go, not even for you!"

"Well, if you're talking liabilities then you'd better just kill me as well!" she cried out. "I'm a huge liability to you, and so is this baby of yours."

She saw his face go rigid with fury and she backed up quickly. He growled low in his throat, turned and with one well aimed kick sent everything she'd set on the coffee table flying through the air before crashing to the floor. He rounded on her and she saw the knife glinting in his hand as he peered at her through his hair.

"Fuck you for saying that, Janey," he hissed and turning stomped back out of the living room.

Jane kicked angrily at a box that was by her feet. "I didn't mean it!" she cried out. "Why do I say stupid things?" She threw her hands in the air but if he heard her he didn't come back.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Jane!" she growled and began stacking all the boxes that he'd kicked to the floor. She settled to her knees and stared down at the box that held a musical night light. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply; a slight fluttering in her stomach had her catching her breath and she sat up slightly with a gasp. It hadn't been painful and she waited but felt nothing more. Her eyes widened when she realised that maybe, just maybe she'd felt the baby move. Delight shone and she opened her mouth to call the Joker and tell him, but then she remembered her last words to him and she sunk downwards sadly. Her and her big mouth.

* * *

Jimmy came into the kitchen when Jane was busy making some lasagne for them all.

"Smells nice," he murmured and slumped onto one of the chairs. "Boss has upped the ante, we're moving to the Heights after we've eaten. You need some help here?"

"You could put the forks out for me, please," she muttered, not turning from where she was cutting crusty bread into slices ready to butter them. It suddenly occurred to her that if he was back, then Foxy would have been brought back as well.

Jane bit her lip and turned with the butter knife in her hand.

"Is Foxy having any?" she asked quietly and saw him look at her quickly before he turned to take the knives and forks from the drawer.

"Nope, just the three of us," he replied. "Mark has gone on to the Heights to make sure it's set. After tomorrow I'm gonna have to cook for myself," he said lightly. "That's not going to go down well with Mark."

"Where is she?" she asked and set the plate of bread down onto the table carefully. She made sure it lined up with all the place settings, refusing to look up at Jimmy.

Jimmy blew out his breath and rested both hands on the back of one of the chairs. "Look, Jane, she's gone, alright? The boss gave her some money and she's gone."

She looked up at him quickly, trying to detect if he was lying to her. "He let her go?"

"She argued a good case," he murmured. "She's pretty harmless and Dumfree will be… well, let's just say that she's got where she wanted to go and we won't ever cross paths. Jane, he was on edge, well, he's always on edge, but more so than usual…"

"I said some dumb things, again," she admitted and turned the oven off before sitting down heavily at the table and resting her hands in her hair. "I told him that if he was going to kill her because she's a liability he might as well kill me too, I'm a bigger liability than she is."

"Shit, Jane, you know how to put your foot in it, don't you?" he hissed and ran a hand through his hair and then sat opposite her.

"Oh, yeah, all the way and then some!" She admitted. "The thing is I really thought he was going to kill her and that hurt."

"He let her go because he has control over her, Jane. Make no mistake, had he sensed any danger from her, she'd be at the bottom of the Sprang by now."

"I told him the other night that I trust him," she took a deep breath. "And I do; but seeing things first hand…"

"You've had a rough day," he said quietly. "Jane, you're an inherently good person; we're not, not even close. You float, obliviously, three feet above ground most of the time. But today? You were thrown right in at deep end. Mark told me that the boss had Ron on the ground; even Mark thought he was going to put a bullet through his head. That's pretty rough, Jane; for you that's hard to see."

"You say I'm good, but I'm not," she whispered. "I saw him put a knife into the back of Deever's brain and it doesn't cut me up at all. But the thought of Foxy?" She shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you're bad, it just means you're human, Jane," he sniggered.

"So why doesn't the thought of the knife in the back of his head make me hurt, but the thought Foxy might be killed does?"

"Because she didn't engender the same hatred he did. You got on with her, that was easy to see. Someone who understood where you're coming from on the whole baby and hormone thing, I guess. Look, fact remains that you have to accept one thing."

"That the Joker would kill her if he thought he needed to," she murmured and he nodded at her. "He would keep us safe, he does keep me safe and I just mouth off. I'm not particularly smart, am I?" She shook her head at herself and sighed heavily.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," he murmured and twirled the fork around on the end of the handle. "Like I said, it's been hard today; you packed into one day what most people don't see in a lifetime."

"Yeah and it just keeps on coming," she admitted. "Ever since Crane caught me I can't help but wonder what'll it be next. And there will be a next time, won't there?"

"I don't know," he admitted seriously and set the fork down carefully. "I do know that he's moved heaven and earth to make you safe in this new place. I do know that as long as me and Mark are around we'll die trying to keep you safe."

"Ah, Jimmy." Tears came to her eyes but she sniffed and refused to shed them. "Don't say that…"

"He'd expect it, and to be honest, we mean it. It's been years since me and Mark came close to what we've got here. We've got each other, yeah, but you, the boss, the kid, when it comes… its pretty good stuff, Jane." He winked at her and stood up. "I'm starving, where's the oven gloves?"

Jane smiled at him and held out the gloves to him. He took them and she caught his hand and squeezed it, unable to say anything past the lump in her throat.

He grinned at her and winked again, letting her know he knew what she meant.

"Right… let's get this beauty out into the open and onto my plate," he announced and opened the oven door and bent over to take out the dish.

"I'm just gonna have to get you a nice floral apron with matching hairband, aren't I?" came the sarcastic drawl of the Joker. Jane turned sharply in her seat and Jimmy almost dropped the dish as he whirled on the spot. The Joker was stood in the doorway behind them, one shoulder leaning against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles. His shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his tie was missing, with just the top button undone on his shirt.

"Joker!" Jane took a deep breath and got to her feet.

"Stay there, Janey," the Joker cackled and came forward to sit in the chair next to her. "He's doing such a nice job of being Suzy Homemaker that we should just let him get on with it."

"Boss," Jimmy acknowledged him carefully and set the dish down before turning to get the plates. He quickly dished up three plates, set two down in front of them and then took the other plate to the kitchen door with him.

"Not staying, Jimmy?" queried the Joker lazily as he began to fork up some lasagne.

"Er, no, boss, I'm gonna…" Jimmy looked at Jane and lifted his eyebrows in a waggle knowing that the Joker couldn't see him. "They've got re-runs of _"Friends_" on," he said lamely.

"I should shoot you for that," the Joker said in disgust. "Put you out of your misery."

"Can't help it; Rachel, just does it for me," Jimmy grinned and went out making sure to close the door behind him.

"How long were you there for?" Jane asked the moment the door shut.

"Long enough," he replied and made an appreciative groan at his first mouthful. "You really do cook well, Janey, I'll give you that."

"Then you'll know that I'm sorry, for saying dumb things."

"Janey, if you stopped saying dumb things, you'd stop being Janey," he muttered and reached out for some bread. "I know that you speak first and think later, especially when you're all worked up. I just get out of the way and come back when you've calmed down."

"I know that if she'd been dangerous you'd have killed her despite me, but you haven't, so thank you."

"Well, that made little sense, but I think I know what you mean," he murmured. He looked up at her and shook his head. "She liked you, she honestly liked you. Most of my men like you and the ones that don't, don't know you; and that's because I won't let them near you due to most of them being a little… er… shall we say unbalanced in the head."

Jane remembered Joe in the warehouse at the docks and swallowed. "Straight from Arkham?" she inquired and shifted in the seat slightly as she forked up some lasagne.

"You know it," he cackled and reached for more bread. "I can't promise there won't be a next time," he murmured and looked up at her sideways. He was hunched over his plate, his greasy hair falling forwards, his eyebrow lifted and fell quickly as he caught her eye and she realised that he'd heard them talking.

"But young Jimmy there is intent on laying down his life for you so it should be…"

"Don't do that," she said quietly. "Don't make fun of him."

He tore his bread into pieces and let it plop into the sauce on his plate. "I'm not," he muttered quietly. "He's… they're both good to have around."

Jane hid a smile as she realised that was the closest he'd get to admitting he liked Jimmy and Mark, or as close to liking as he could get.

"Don't start," he mumbled and glared at her.

"I didn't say anything," she said quickly.

"I could hear you thinking it;" he replied and waggled his eyebrows again. "Listen, Janey, he's right in one thing, Avalon Heights is as damn near impregnable as I can get it. I'll know if a bug gets into those gardens, let alone the house."

"I know you do your best and I didn't mean it," she frowned down at her plate. "I just…"

"Don't worry about it, Janey," he chuckled. "You _are_ a liability, you and the kid, but between me and you only, it's a good liability and I don't think I'll be killing you any time soon."

She grinned at him and feeling slightly lighter in her mind she turned back to the meal. She sat straighter and her hand went to her stomach as the fluttering started again.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"I think the baby is moving, or at least I'm starting to feel it move," she said in wonder and looked at him with delight shining from her face. "It comes and goes so quickly, but it's like a butterfly in my stomach, but not, if you know what I mean."

"Nope, not really," he replied and grinned at her. "But you look good on it."

"Wow," she smiled at him again. "One of those books we got showed that it's fully formed already."

"It is?" he blinked and watched as she got up quickly.

"Yeah, wait here and I'll show you," she called as she went out the door. He stayed still, watching as she came back in finding a place in the book she held.

"I should have known you'd have books on the subject," he cackled and took the book from her. He leafed through the pages, pulling faces at the various stages of the cell growth into a baby.

"There, stop… that's her now," Jane said and pointed at a picture of a curled up baby. It was indeed fully formed and perfect in detail. He went quiet as he studied the image before his eyes.

"She's not very big at the moment," she murmured in his ear as she looked over his shoulder.

"He," he corrected her. "It's a boy," he murmured and closed the book quickly and threw it onto the table carelessly. "I thought of a name…"

"Yeah?"

"Chaos," he muttered and turned his head to look up at her awkwardly. She straightened, looked down at him and lifted both eyebrows.

"Chaos?" she echoed.

"Has a good ring to it, don't you think?" he chuckled and got up from the chair to turn and face her fully.

"Like a death knell," she deadpanned. "Over my dead body, Joker, it will not be called Chaos."

"Well, ok, then, how about pandemonium, we could call him ande for short."

She opened her mouth to really let him have it when she saw his lips twitch. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yup," he muttered and reached forward to yank her into his arms. "It'll be Joker Jr, already got it sorted."

"How about Paul?" she ignored him and settled her head on his chest and her arms around his waist.

"Paul?" he snorted. "You're not calling my son Paul!"

"Dwayne?"

"He's a kid, not an appliance," he chuckled.

"Ron?" she whispered and he tightened his arms, his fingers digging into her sides tickling her. "Ok! Ok! Not Ron then!" she cried out laughing.

"That was a mean suggestion," he rumbled into her hair and then sniffed deeply.

"What about Jack?" she asked quietly. "I like Jack."

"Jackson," he corrected. "Not quite so close."

"Yeah, Jackson is nice," she replied.

"But never to be shortened to Jack or Jackie, got it?"

"Did they call you Jackie?"

"All the fucking time, it's why I killed them," he growled and she rolled her eyes, but tightened her grip on him.

"Jackson…. Er… what'll be the last name?"

"Yours I suppose," he replied. "Jackson Kimble."

"Why not Richard, then he could be Richard Kimble, fugitive doctor." she intoned into his chest.

"Give your fiction writing brain a rest and stick to Jackson," he snorted.

"And if by some teeny tiny chance it's a girl?" she asked.

"Won't be," he said firmly. "If it's a girl you can pick what the hell you want, just not Ronaldina or anything like that."

"Batgirl?" she queried and squealed with laughter as he attacked her sides again.

"You're a real martyr for punishment, aren't you?" he insisted as he brought her round so her back was pressed to his front. He rested his hands on her stomach, his fingers slipping into the top of her undone jeans. "Did you buy any clothes?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I've got these jeans that from the hips up its like elastic that expands as I do; kinda weird and not very pretty. There's some dresses that resemble tents too."

"Hmmm. Let's get going and then you can model all your new clothes for me," he whispered into her ear and she squirmed at the tickle it gave her.

"Deal," she replied and gave in to his mouth on her ear.

His cell phone went off in his pocket and he swore viciously before pulling it out.

"What?" he barked and listened for a few seconds before he put the phone in his pocket and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Y'know, your telephone manner leaves a lot to be desired," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "Next time it rings I'll reply with a "Hello, you've reached the Joker, how can I help you?" his voice dripped saccharine sweetness and made her giggle.

"Ok, point, _"What?"_ works better," she imitated his rough, impatient tone.

"Brat," he pushed her forwards slightly. "Listen, Janey girl, I've got something I have to do; stay with Jimmy here till either I come back for you or Mark does, ok?"

"Ok," Jane replied; she knew better than to ask him where he was going.

"You and Jimmy can have some girl bonding time," he snickered and then frowned. "Actually I don't like the sound of that, don't bond with Jimmy in any way, shape or form, got it?"

She laughed and followed him out to where Jimmy was ensconced on the settee, shovelling lasagne into his mouth, feet on the coffee table, as he watched Friends on the TV.

"Got to go out, Jimmy," the Joker said casually to him. "Janey says that if you behave she'll show you how to knit."

"I already know how to knit, boss," Jimmy replied with a grin in their direction.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the Joker sighed and shaking his head picked up his jacket and dressed quickly into his tie and top coat. "Stay here till I get back, unless Mark returns before me and then you can start off. Got it?"

"Yep, Boss," Jimmy replied soberly.

"Tiny!" the Joker called one of the dogs and it immediately came to him.

"Take Fifi," Jane suggested sneakily.

"Not until it can answer to Brutus," he snarled and then ruined it by winking at her. "Behave, Janey, it's been a long day."

* * *

Gordon stared down at where his son was now sleeping peacefully. It had taken nearly four hours of consistent and constant support from both of them.

"It's not going to get easier for them," his wife said quietly from his side. He turned to look at her and closed his eyes briefly. The last few days had added years to both of them.

"I'm going to finish this, Barbara," he murmured. She looked up at him and smiled softly; she took his hand and led him quietly out of their sleeping sons room and into their own.

"You'll do what you can, Jim, you always do."

"No, I mean I'm really finishing this; all my life has been dedicated to Gotham, to try and bring some safety to its people. I've almost lost you all twice now; once was too much. I'm going to take early retirement and we'll move away, we'll go to your folks in Florida."

"Jim, you're tired, we're both tired," she sighed as they sat together on the edge of their bed. "Don't talk like this now, things will be different in the morning."

"Not this time," he slumped forwards and buried his head into his hands. "Gotham is not worth losing my children for."

"Being a policeman is in your blood, Jim, everything we've done, everything we've worked for, _you've worked for_, has been to get to this point in your career, Jim. Can you really throw it all away and not regret it in a few months?"

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "The only thing I'll regret is causing you pain; you and the children. Once was a mistake, twice is stupidity; I have to get you all away from this place."

"Then let us go to Florida, we'll go to my parents and you can follow when you've caught this Joker."

"It's not that easy," he murmured. "I don't think it ever was. The Joker is the reason those children are still alive; seems he does have some morals, but if it's not him, it'll be something worse and I just don't have the energy anymore. He gave me a choice, James or Ron and when Ron got to his knees…." His voice broke and tears coursed down his face. She put her arms around him and held him close.

"I would have let Ron die to save my boy," he sobbed.

"It was Ron's choice to give himself up like that," she said and her own tears fell into his greying hair.

"I won't go through that again; I won't put my children or you through that again. It stops now, for us, it stops."

* * *

Ron stared into the empty glass of whiskey and shook his head.

"He just let me go," he murmured and took a deep breath.

Batman had taken the children to safety, Gordon and taken James Jr home and Ron, well, Ron had staggered to the nearest bar and proceeded to try and find the answer at the bottom of a bottle.

"He did?" the barman wasn't interested in the man; he just knew how to make small talk, agree with them and keep getting their money. He lifted the placemat and wiped the mahogany bar top with his cloth before replacing it.

"Yup! He had me on my knees, gun to the back of my head and I thought… Ronald… I thought, Ronald, you're time is up!" He took a swig of drink and shook his head again. "Imagine, the Joker, gun to my head and he just changes his mind and lets me go."

The barman looked up quickly at Ron and then back down at the pint he was pulling.

"Really?" he murmured. "The Joker, you say." His voice bland and low toned.

"Yup, painted face and all… stole my girl, he did," he muttered and drained the glass. "Got any more?"

The barman handed over another glass of whiskey and then took the pint further down the counter to another customer. He stopped half way up the bar to ring in the money he'd been given. He picked up a cell phone and quickly made a call and then came back to Ron who was oblivious to anything around him as he stared into his glass.

Ten minutes passed of Rom morosely muttering into the glass and to the barman. He stepped backwards and nearly over balanced, just catching himself in time.

"You ok there?" asked the barman carefully.

"Oh, just… wonderful," Ron managed and drowned the last glass in one go. "I think I'll be heading home…"

"You're not driving, are you?" asked the barman doubtfully.

"Erm…" Ron closed his eyes as he thought for a minute or two. "Erm… I don't think so."

"Good, take care," the barman said quietly and watched as Ron weaved his way to the door, almost knocking over a table in the process.

Ron managed to make his way onto the streets, the cold air cleared his head slightly and he took a deep breath.

"Nice night for a stroll," came a low snicker that made his blood run cold.

* * *

A/N: I think this could technically be called a cliff hanger, but I rather suspect that a lot of you, if not all of you, will know exactly what's about to happen, so it doesn't really qualify as a cliff hanger.

Having said that, I must say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, left messages and added me to alerts and whatnots. It's inspiring me to keep going to the end, which is on the horizon as we speak.

I hope that you'll like this chapter, and I hope you have a great week ahead of you.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: You probably know who gets theirs this time around, but I do have to say that I don't write nasty in the present. Time will tell exactly what happens to Ron, but I won't be writing it as it happens, if you get my drift… I'm probably as clear as mud now. Sorry.

Chapter 37 (Ha! My age! Really should know better at my age.)

Ron looked around; his addled brain struggled to gather its wits.

An arm slid around his shoulder, heavy and smelling strongly of grease paint and gasoline.

"Miss me?" was whispered into his ear followed by a mad cackle that had his knees buckling slightly. He cleared his throat and struggled over the alcoholic haze that still covered most of his vision.

"I… um…" He licked dry lips and blinked as the Joker came into view. Fear sent white hot arrows into his brain and it served to sober him slightly. "What do you want?" he managed, tripping over his own words and it wasn't only because of the drink.

"What do I want?" mused the Joker and lifted his eyes upwards as he probed his scars with his tongue. "Well I'd be lying if I said world peace; although it would make Janey happy."

"Don't…" Ron pulled from his grip and whirled around almost over balancing. To his surprise the Joker let him go but as he backed away he saw, not only the dog by his legs, but four men behind him. Ron almost laughed, but his throat had constricted too much.

"Don't what?" murmured the Joker and he grinned sadistically at Ron. "Boys." He only had to whisper the word and Ron was surrounded by the men, he tried to move, to fight, to do something, anything that would save him; but whatever hit his head sent him into darkness.

"Ahhh," the Joker heaved a huge sigh and clasped his hands behind his back. "You know where to take him; it's time to play."

* * *

Jane frowned when she saw the time. Jimmy had slipped into a semi conscious state beside her on the settee half an hour ago. Snores came from where his mouth hung half open and it made her grin to see him. She turned back to the TV and continued channel surfing; but she was rapidly becoming bored and tired. It was nearly midnight; the Joker hadn't come back yet and Mark hadn't turned up either.

"Jimmy…." She hated to wake him, but she realised that they weren't heading to the Heights now; it was too late and she wanted to go to bed.

"Jimmy…" She shook his arm and he came awake with a startled grunt, reaching for his gun automatically. "It's ok, it's me, Jane," she said quietly and he took a deep breath and wiped his hand down his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just… what time is it anyway?" he peered down at his watch and swore. "Where the hell is Mark?"

"I'm going to go up to bed, Jimmy, I'm tired and the Joker isn't back yet."

Jimmy swallowed and fought to get his bearings properly; he rubbed his eyes again and nodded at her.

"Yeah, you do that, Jane, it's late… I'll let the Joker know when he comes back."

Jane smiled at him and got to her feet. Fifi stirred from his basket but Jane whispered for him to stay and he just watched her climb the stairs.

Jane sank onto the bed and didn't even bother to do anything except pull the too tight jeans from her legs before slumping back under the covers, bone weary and done in.

* * *

The Joker paced up and down, his knife clenched in one hand. His shoulders were hunched and he was not happy.

"This is taking too long," he suddenly growled. "Get some water and wake him up!"

One of the men went scurrying from the room and returned quickly with a container of putrid looking water. The Joker looked at it and pulled a face.

"Where did that come from?" he asked the man, Steve, if he remembered correctly.

"The john," he replied and shrugged. "Taps weren't working."

The Joker pulled a face and shrugged. "Wake him up then!"

He stepped back and watched as Steve threw the water over Ron's face. The cold water had the desired effect and he came to, spluttering and coughing. He tried to raise his hands to wipe his face but found them tied together behind his back.

"Hello, old friend," The Joker giggled and stepped forwards to grin down at Ron.

"Let me go," hissed Ron and struggled against his ties.

"Atatatata," The Joker tutted and swept forward to bring the knife to lie flat against Ron's cheek. "Calm down, Loverboy, there's no need to… ah… get so worked up," he enunciated his words carefully as he drew the blade gently down Ron's face and across his throat making no move to cut him.

"There's a little score we have to settle, you and me," the Joker said quietly and licked his lips, his unblinking dark eyes held Ron's fear filled ones.

"There's no score between us," Ron managed.

"Oh, but there is," the Joker disagreed calmly. "You keep kidnapping my Janey; not to mention the fact I just don't like you."

"She's…" Ron stopped and broke eye contact by looking down at where his tie was knotted at his throat.

"She's what?" the Joker inquired and grinned. "Mine? Yup; and that eats you alive, doesn't it? That she'd prefer me over you."

"You've brainwashed her!" Ron managed; his breathing was getting heavier and sweat had broken out on his skin.

"Brainwashed?" The Joker seemed to consider this and then he broke out laughing loudly. He jumped back from Ron hooting with laughter; it made Ron even more nervous, if that was possible.

"Brainwash, Janey?" hooted the Joker and looked around at his men who dutifully laughed along, although they had no idea why they were laughing except that it would keep them alive. "You really don't know her, do you?" he cackled and spun on the spot, all laughter had died from him and the others stopped as quickly.

"Janey couldn't be brainwashed if the fucking SS got hold of her; she's far to sassy for that," he hissed at Ron. "She mouths off to me, shoves me around… sometimes I even consider ringing one of those hotlines things… y'know, _"hey, I'm being bullied by my girlfriend"_." His false stiletto voice rang out through the empty warehouse before he laughed again. "But I love it too much; she just does it for me, y'know, she does it ever time…" He grinned at where Ron was staring at the ground, resolutely trying to block the Joker's words out.

"Ok, ok, here's the plan, Ronald," he drew his name out and stuck his hands on his hips. "Both you and I know that you aren't going to make it out of here tonight alive. Now, usually, I like to draw these things out, have some fun, y'know?" He spoke so conversationally that it was almost surreal.

"But Janey is a little hormonal at the moment and she worries when I don't come home on time," he watched as Ron's head flipped up and he grinned widely at him. "Oh, didn't you know? I knocked her up, got her pregnant; little Joker Junior should be along in about four months time. Shame you won't be around to see my son."

Ron hissed in pure anger and strained against his ropes, much to the Joker's delight.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Ronald, she's perfectly happy. In fact she's ecstatic; a little annoyed with the fact that neither you nor the Commissioner will leave her alone perhaps. Makes life very difficult for her when she just wants to, y'know… shop, I suppose." He shrugged and peered off into the far corner of the warehouse. "Not that she likes to shop, odd woman is my little Janey, but there you go… saves me money."

He flicked his eyes back onto Ron making him start backwards in fear.

"We don't have time for anything… um… prolonged, which really is a shame;" he licked his lips, squinted his eyes and tilted his head forwards. "You do know you're going to die, don't you?"

"Just stop… if you're going to kill me, kill me, don't just talk about it," Ron hissed with false bravado. Sweat dripped down his body and he was shaking despite his words.

"My, but you're a brave one," murmured the Joker and stepped forwards quickly; he gripped a handful of Ron's hair and tugged his head backwards. "Now; where to start? Fancy a visage like mine? Um? Let's see just how brave you really are…"

* * *

Jane was in danger; she knew that she had to run, that danger was close behind her, but she just couldn't. It didn't seem to matter how hard she tried to make her legs work she couldn't run and when she tried to scream, she couldn't do that either. Whatever was chasing her was closing in and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey!" Fingers caught her arms and dragged her awake and away from the danger close at her heels. She blinked open her eyes and stared up at the bare face of the Joker. He was stripped to the waist and dripping water onto her as he loomed over her on the bed.

"You were dreaming and screaming fit to burst there, Janey, what's that all about?" he questioned her with a frown.

"You're wet," she said stupidly and rubbed the drops from her face with a shaky hand. Her breathing was still heavy and the residue fear from her dream was still in the corner of her room.

"Yup, just took a wash down," he muttered and sat back from her on the bed, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't he got up and fetched a towel before returning to sit on the bed and rub at his wet hair.

"You haven't had a bad dream for ages, did you dream about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" she blinked over at the clock and realised it was six in the morning. "Wow, what time did you get back last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"About an hour ago, actually, got a bit caught up in what I was doing," he replied and threw the towel into the corner of the room before using his fingers to create his usual messy style. "C'mon then, what were you dreaming?"

"Don't know really, just a silly dream, something was chasing me and I couldn't run or scream."

"Oh, you were screaming alright," he sniggered. "I heard you all the way down the hall in the bathroom."

"Are you coming to bed now or staying up?" she changed the subject and hoisted herself up against the wall pulling the cover with her.

"I'm not tired," he shrugged. "Mark didn't get back till earlier and Jimmy is fast asleep on the couch still. We'll give it a few hours and then set off, go back to sleep Janey, I'll wake you in time."

"Will you stay with me?"

"What, keep the monsters away while you sleep?" he teased her and crawled on beside her. "Problem there, Janey, I'm one of those monsters."

"No, you're not," she yawned and curled back down again. "Not to me you're not."

He looked down at her as she rested one hand under the pillow and closed her eyes. He probed at his scars with his tongue and slid till he lay facing her; he watched as she fell back to sleep and then he rolled onto his back and grinned at the ceiling. Oh, he was a monster alright, just not with her.

* * *

"I've never been this far into Bludhaven," she mused as she stared out of the window. Avalon Heights was the well to do part of a town that had died socially and morally. The houses that lined the roadway were set back in huge grounds with tight security. At first Jane though that it was one of these houses that he'd bought, but they had continued on up the hilly suburb and higher into the hills, until eventually they reached a high wall that was studded in spikes that while ornate to look at, would do a lot of damage to anyone trying to climb over them. The car pulled to a smooth halt in front of two wrought iron gates that were electronically operated. Jimmy leant out of the drivers window and spoke into an intercom and almost immediately the gates opened smoothly inwards and he drove through them. Jane turned in her seat to watch them close as they drove through. She caught sight of the Joker watching her and she looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Just looking," he replied and indicated with his gloved hand to look back out of the front window. She looked forwards and her mouth dropped open. Set in a series of terraced gardens was a four story gothic looking house. It was red brick with a veranda that ran around the ground floor and another one on the next floor up. It had a small turret on either side of the house and more windows that Jane could count.

"It's… it's… it's…" Jane blinked rapidly but the house remained and her mouth spread wide into a grin.

"It's a step up from the warehouse, I suppose," the Joker cackled and she looked around at him and then threw herself across the car to hug him tightly. He drew her closer and buried his nose into her neck and sniffed deeply. "It's all yours, Janey," he murmured.

"You bought it," she laughed and drew back slightly to kiss him on the lips before grinning at him again.

"Yes, but it's in your name, the deeds are in your name, you own it, not me," he replied and licked his lips. He was painted up to perfection today and some of the red was now on her lips too.

"What?" she stared at him in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, two reasons," he muttered and looked out of the window as Jimmy pulled to a halt in front of the steps that led to the front door. "Get out, Jimmy."

Jimmy murmured a yes and slid from the car to shut the door behind him.

"Firstly, I bought this house on the black-market, y'know this, but still there has to be some paperwork done and I can't use my name as I don't exist. Secondly, I wanted to give it to you; if anything were ever to happen to me, this place is yours, everything I have is yours, all the money, everything, you and the kid wouldn't have to worry financially at all."

"Don't say that…" she said and placed her palm on his scarred cheek.

"But it has to be said," he grinned at her. "I have no plans on anything happening to me; but I'd be stupid not to make sure you were safe if something did, and I'm not stupid, Janey."

"We're gonna grow old together, aren't we?" she asked him and he saw a glint in her eyes that made him frown.

"Sure we are," he whispered and tugged her to him again. "The boys, Jimmy and Mark, have a little place in the grounds; they'll be the only ones who live here other than us. The place is like Fort Knox, no one will get in here. Mark knows his stuff."

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"C'mon, you haven't seen inside yet. From the top left turret you can see the sea, that's our room."

"How many stairs?" she queried with a grin as he pulled her from the car.

"Keep you fit, Janey," he cackled and taking her by the wrist he pulled her up the steps and into the house.

* * *

"It's like something from Home and Garden Magazine," she murmured later that night as she lay entwined with him in their bed. It was a queen sized bed and reminded her of the one they'd had in the narrows.

"It'll do," he replied lazily and traced circles on her bare arm. His head was turned away from her and he was probing his scars with his tongue as his mind danced around in a million ways.

"There's a lot of rooms; bedrooms, don't you think?" she inquired softly and his mind ground to a halt and his head whipped around to look at her.

"And?"

"Well…" She shrugged under the sheets and looked up at him. "I was just thinking, y'know, only children are rather lonely."

"I wasn't," he replied quickly. "Are you trying to say that you want more than the kid that's already in you?"

"Well, it's a thought," she replied and blinked at him.

"So is me becoming the next pope; that aign't gonna happen either."

"Ah, c'mon, you can't say never, can you?"

"Let's just see how we get on with Joker Junior first, yeah?"

She grinned at him and turned onto her side to curl into him closer. "You'll be a great dad."

"Really? I take it I've moved up from your previous observations of dismembering when it spills something on my blueprints."

"I was… scared," she said and frowned. "In fact I still am, a little."

"Why?"

"Well, y'know, it has to come _out_ at some stage," she winced and looked up at him.

"Yeah, they generally do that…" He blinked and his eyebrows drew together on a frown. "Oh…" He looked away from her and stared up at the ceiling. "You'll be ok, we're not far from the hospital in Bludhaven and I'm sure I'll be able to find a doctor who knows what he's about when it comes to getting the kid out of you."

"Well… that was reassuring," she sniped slightly.

"What do you want to hear then?" he asked with a little frustration. "I don't know anything about that!"

"Neither do I," she replied. "You will be with me, won't you? I mean when it's time, you'll stay with me when the baby is born."

"Of course," he replied instantly and pulled a face. "It should be interesting, actually."

"Interesting?" she cried. "Oh, for pete's sake, you'll probably love all the blood and guts and gore!"

"Go to sleep, Janey, its months away yet."

"I should go to antenatal classes in my third trimester."

"What the fuck was that? English this time," he spat and reached over to shut off the light.

"Antenatal is…."

"I know what antenatal is… it was the last bit that was Klingon."

"Trimester; it's the last three months before birth. It's classes to sort of prepare us for the baby, I suppose."

"Prepare? You're a woman, aren't you born being prepared for all that shit? Isn't that why you spend half your childhood playing with dolls?" his voice was getting higher and it dawned on Jane that it might be starting to sink in, exactly what pregnant meant and it was flustering him.

"Well, no, not really," she said quietly.

"Well, I can't exactly sit around in a class of pregnant ladies without causing a major panic and premature labour, can I?" he griped and rolled over to face away from her.

"Well, I can go by myself, I suppose, and then tell you when I get home."

"No! You can take, Jimmy, he's a fucking nancy, should fit right in with all the women."

"Don't be harsh," she muttered and placed her hands on her rounding stomach. "Don't shout at me, but I don't think you realised what it meant when I told you I was pregnant, did you?"

"I'm not stupid," he snorted into his pillow. "I do realise what pregnancy means."

"Yeah, but I think you just see this little tiny bundle of soft baby wrapped in a shawl and cooing softly."

"We're having a baby, Janey, not a dove," he spat and hiked the covers over him pulling them slightly off her. She tugged them back and turned away from him.

"It's going to scream, whine, make a mess…"

"I do know," he almost shouted. "Don't take me for an idiot, Janey. I do realise exactly what kind of hell we have lined up for us, I just hadn't really given the actual arrival much thought."

"Well, if it bothers you that much, Jimmy can be with me; if he's at the classes, it stands to reason he should be my birth partner," she said casually and shut her eyes against the dark.

"There is no way on this fucking earth, Jimmy is going to be anywhere near you with your clothes off!" he roared and sat straight up completely uncovering her. "Jimmy will go to these fucking classes and then he'll come straight back and tell me them word for word. It'll be me in that room with you, and no one else."

"Well, there will have to be a doctor," she said reasonably and just hid the laughter that was threatening to overwhelm her by stuffing the sheets into her mouth. He was getting so riled up and flustered, something Jane rarely, if ever, saw in him.

"Janey, just how fucking dumb do…" he stopped and turned the light on quickly to stare down at her. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" he said and his voice was so quiet that Jane pulled the covers over her head quickly and muffled an 'Of course not' to him.

"You're winding me up, aren't you?" he inquired and he ripped the sheets from her and pressed his face close to hers. His eyes reflected a little anger and confusion, much to her surprise. She grinned and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly, taking the anger away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't think I've ever managed to provoke that kind of reaction from you before and it was… well, it was fun. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You're a witch," he muttered and buried his head into her neck and bit down none to gently on her skin. She cried out and bucked up against him.

"Well, let's see if I can provoke a reaction in you," he purred into her ear, and the edge in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"You always do," she muttered as his hands divested her of her pj's roughly.

"Good," he grunted and attacked her skin with his teeth and tongue making her cry out again.

* * *

A/N: Hope this is ok. It was written close to midnight and it just felt right at the time. I'm very close to the end now, perhaps one more chapter and then the epilogue. Can't believe that I'm actually near the end at last!

As for how I haven't written the 'Ron' scenes; I haven't done it for two reasons, I don't think the sudden violence would add anything to this story as it was never supposed to be about what he's capable of doing to people, just whether he was capable of being any other way with anyone else. And secondly, it just didn't feel right every time I got bloody with Ron, so I left it to your imagination. We will find out a little about Ron as he can't just disappear without trace, but only the sort of details you read on the news or see in the papers, if you get me.

Well, another rambling note, sorry. Thanks to everyone, and I mean Everyone who has read this story, left reviews and sent messages to me. It means a great deal and feeds the fires of inspiration to continue. I hope to get this finished soon.


	38. Chapter 38

.

Chapter 38

Waking the next day was quite an experience for Jane; usually it was to dimly lit rooms smelling vaguely of printers ink and damp. But this morning was different; sunshine filtered through the glass windows and it was warm and dry. She stretched under the sheets and looked over at where the Joker would be if he was still there. But, as usual, he was up, dressed and gone from the room long before she even began to rouse from sleep. She knew that sleep for him was completely different from sleep for her; even before falling pregnant, Jane had needed a good seven hours each night in order to be able to function the following day. But the Joker rarely slept more than five hours and sometimes not even that. She'd known him to go for days without sleeping and still be on top form; while missing one hour of sleep, for her, rendered her semi comatose for much of the next day.

She made her way from the bed and over to the window; it was a fine morning and the promise of Spring was in the air. The Joker had been correct; from the windows it was quite clear to see the blue of the sea on the horizon. Much of the landscape that led to the sea was trees until the outskirts of Bludhaven could be seen at the very bottom of the hill that Avalon Heights was built on. She could see the dirty buildings from here and even with the blue sky above them she could see the layer of smog that covered most of the decaying city. It reminded her strongly of Gotham and, in a way that confused her, it made her feel at home.

The door to the bedroom opened and she turned to see the Joker come through with a phone in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He looked up when he saw she wasn't in bed and slapped red painted lips together.

"Admiring the view?" he inquired and crossed to a desk that she hadn't noticed the night before.

She turned and leant back against the window sill and looked around the room. It was decorated in muted red and golds with old fashioned furniture. She liked it and a warm feeling made her sigh.

"Thank you," she said and crossed to straighten the bed covers. The Joker sat at the desk, put the paper down and half turned to look over at her.

"What for?" he asked.

"For this place, for taking me out of the city to somewhere nice; for looking after me, I guess."

He shrugged and turned back to his paper. "You're my missus," he murmured. "Got to look after you."

"No, you don't," she murmured and straightened up to cross to the wardrobe. She drew out some of the new maternity dresses and laid them over the bed. "No one has ever looked after me the way you do," she said quietly and looked between the three dresses.

"Yeah, well, shut up or I may change my mind," he sniggered. "Wear the green one."

"What, so I can match your hair?" she snorted and slipped into the dress before crossing to look in the floor length mirror that stood in the corner by the door.

"You're starting to really show," he murmured and she saw his face reflected in the mirror over her shoulder. She pulled the dress in and then covered her stomach with her hands.

She turned around and frowned as she realised that the furniture took up most the floor space in the oddly shaped room.

"Where are we going to put the basket?" she asked him.

"What basket?" he tapped the phone against his chin as he read the front page of the paper.

"The Moses basket," she replied and scanned the room again.

"C'mon, I'll show you the room we could put the baby in; it's the only room that's been cleaned only. You can decorate it whatever way you want." He stood up suddenly and slipped the phone into the pocket of his purple trousers.

"Ok," she replied. "But you do know that she'll be in here until she's about a year old."

He stared at her, his head tilted to one side. "Why?"

"Easier to fed her through the night; plus I read that it cuts down on the risk of cot death. I know it should be six months, but I'd feel happier leaving it for a year before we move her to a nursery." She opened the door and went down the spiral stairs that led to the third floor.

She heard him grunting something but she merely smiled and waited for him to catch her up.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he merely grunted at her and indicated with his head to keep going. She turned and her grin widened; he hadn't realised that the baby would be with them at all.

"In here," he snarled and opened a door that she hadn't seen the night before. It was a fair sized room, although at the moment it was cluttered with all the boxes that had been bought by Jane previously. "You can do what you want; Jimmy said yellow, Mark said cream; I told them to shut up or die."

"Pink," she murmured and trailed her fingers over where they'd put the crib together for her.

"I'm not having my son growing up with pink around him; it'll warp the boy's brain."

Jane looked over her shoulder at where he was standing, his hands behind his back, his waistcoat done up and his face fully painted. She grinned again and turned her face away from him.

"Whatever you say," she murmured.

"You're laughing at me, again!" he suddenly snarled and she whirled quickly.

"I'm not laughing at you, Joker. It's just, well, it's becoming real now, isn't it?" She threw her hands out to the side. "With everything that's happened, there hasn't been much time to actually sit down and think about the fact that we're having a baby."

"Yeah…" He squinted at her and it was clear to see he was merely humouring her. "What's to think about, Janey? Why do you have to think at all? Plans are for boring people and 'them'."

She didn't ask who 'them' was; she merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You plan," she pointed out reasonably. "You plan everything single thing you do, you just like everyone to think you don't."

"I don't plan everything," he disagreed and went out of the door. "I didn't plan on you or the baby, it just happened."

"Well, ok, but you know what I mean," she said as she followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor.

"Do I?" he inquired, several steps in front of her. "Janey, shut up a moment, forget the baby and come and see this; it'll do you good I think."

"What?" She followed him down into the hallway and towards the side of the house. It opened out into a large room that was like a hothouse; the outside walls were all glass and the ceiling was glass too. Exotic plants, palms and hundreds of other flowers were grouped into pots and beds; a paved walkway meandered around the central island of foliage with a fountain that splashed water into a tiny pool.

"Oh my word," whispered Jane as she drifted into the room with wide eyes and an open mouth. "It's… amazing," she breathed as she let her fingers play through the ferns that were grouped by the bench that sat by the central island.

"It's… weird." He corrected and popped his mouth. "Why he had to have this here I have no idea, but I figured you'd like it."

"Did all the furniture belong to the previous owner as well?" she queried as she sat on the edge of the bench and leant sideways to trail her fingers through the water. She gave a gasp of delighted surprise when she saw a few tiny golden fishes dart around at her movements. She looked around when the Joker didn't reply; he was still stood in the doorway to the main house. He was leaning against the doorway, arms folded and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, here's something I didn't plan on," he murmured and she saw his tongue flick at his scars.

"What?"

"You. Here; home," he shrugged. "Damn, I'm good."

Jane let out a laugh at his expression and beckoned him to come and join her on the bench. "Well, for fear of inflating your ego any more, yes, you are pretty damn good."

"You know it," he smirked at her and kicked himself away from the doorway and crossed to her. He sat down beside her, spread his legs and then leant forward till his arms were stretched along his legs; he clasped his hands and then lowered his head slightly before turning it to look up at her. "Are you happy, Janey?"

"You know it," she threw his phrase back at him with a contented grin that told him everything.

* * *

"Well, who'd have though it," Jane whistled through her teeth as she stood in the kitchen nibbling on a slice of toast as she watched the TV on the counter.

"He'd had it anyway," the Joker sneered from the table. He had a blueprint spread across the table, four beer bottles holding down the corner and a knife point downwards stuck by the side. He was dressed in just his shirt and trousers, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his hair was a messy tangle as he leaned over the blueprint.

"He wasn't that old," she replied casually and reached for her other slice. It was almost a week since he'd moved her in and she was comfortable and secure in the new house. It had taken her awhile to find her way around the house and gardens, but now she knew it like the back of her hand.

"I'm not saying he was old, I'm saying he couldn't hack it anymore," he snorted still not looking up.

"Well, I'm not surprised really," she replied and watched as the screen showed Commissioner Gordon as he hurried from the car into the M.U.C's new department building. He was refusing to answer questions about his resignation, but his face was lined and his hair was prematurely greying.

"Mmmm?" He didn't really sound that interested but Jane carried on anyway.

"How many times now has he had his wife and family affected? If I were him I'd be high tailing it out of the state too."

"Well, they'll soon find a new Commissioner; one who'll be just as inept as he was, don't worry, Janey."

"He wasn't inept," she replied quietly and frowned when the face of Ron came onto the screen.

"Yes, he was…."

"Shh!" She interrupted him and listened as the commentator informed them with deadpan expression that the Detective was still missing nearly a week after the kidnapped children were released. He went on to tell them how Deever Tweed, the kidnapper had been shot dead at the scene, but no mention of the Joker was made.

Jane reached forward and switched off the TV before turning to look at where the Joker was still leaning over the blueprints, but he was looking up at her through his green hair.

"You know where he is, don't you?" she asked and felt a cold lump form in her throat that sank straight to her stomach.

"Yes, give or take a few miles due to the current in the Sprang," he replied and licked his lips; his face gave nothing away as he watched her.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"You knew I would," he replied and his voice gave nothing away either.

"Yes, I suppose I did," she sighed and bit her tongue against the sudden surge of tears.

"Don't cry for him, Janey," he whispered and straightened up from the table to fold his arms.

"I'm not," she muttered and shook her head. "Yes, I am, I am crying for him. He wasn't a bad… oh, damn." She sank down onto the chair and put her toast on his blueprint to rub at her eyes. He snarled and reached forward to push it off the blueprint and onto the floor. A sticky jam mark lay on the paper where the toast had been. She stared at the mark and then looked up at him.

"I guess it's you I'll be dismembering," he muttered and no humour lay in his voice or face at all.

"Sorry," she muttered and tried to wipe it away with her wet finger, but it smudged the lines and he came round the table to yank her hand away from the fragile drawing.

"Janey, just… just leave it."

"What are you blowing up this time?" she said blankly and stared at where his fingers were still gripped round her wrist tightly.

"I'm not gonna make it better for you," he said suddenly. "I didn't want you to know; but I can't cut you off from the world. Don't make it harder than it is, Janey, just forget him. He wasn't quite what you thought he was anyway."

"I know," she replied and shrugged. "Will you kill the Commissioner and his family?"

"There's no fun in that," he replied.

"But there was fun in killing, Ron?" she asked and immediately regretted asking it.

"Your idea of fun, and my idea of fun aren't the same," he muttered and lifted his other hand, hesitating slightly before he ran it over her hair stopping at the back of her neck; he cradled his hand around her neck, his skin warm against hers.

"I don't know how it makes me feel," she admitted and took a deep breath. "You'd already told me you were going to kill him… it's just… it's…"

"What?"

"I don't know," she sighed and looked down at the smudge on the blueprint.

He bent forwards slightly till his mouth was right by her ear and he slid his hand around her neck till he could grip her chin.

"He would never have left you alone," he breathed into her ear. "He would never have left our kid alone. He didn't know where the lines were any more and I'm not taking any more chances with you. He was nothing more than a shadow that loomed over you, but he had to be erased."

"And you erased him," she whispered. "For me," her voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"No, not for you," he muttered. "For me."

"You?" Janey turned her head in his hold and found her eyes caught by his black ones.

"Yes, for me; I did it for me," he said quietly. "Not for you, for me; it just happens that in killing him it does you a favour too, that's all."

"Oh." Jane didn't know quite what to say to that.

"Janey, he was a cop, a dirty one too; most of them are, but he was like a splinter. The problem with splinters that get in deep is that if you don't remove them they can fester. I wasn't going to let him fester and, yes, it _was_ fun killing him. But you can be slightly eased with the knowledge that, because of you, it was quick and not nearly as drawn out as I'd have liked."

Jane blinked at the depth of coldness in his eyes; she knew him, she knew what he was capable of and it still made her shudder.

"Ummm," Jane really didn't know what to say to that and he sensed it easily.

"Forget him, Janey; nothing can touch you here. You're safe here."

He stood up abruptly and went back to the blueprint. He frowned at the mark, shifted the bottles to one side and rolled it back up.

"I'm going out; Jimmy's around in the garden somewhere if you need anything."

Jane nodded, knowing that it was pointless in asking where he was going. She watched as he left the room without looking back. She sighed heavily and folding her arms on the table buried her head in them and cried.

* * *

Ron's body was found a week later washed ashore four miles down the river; the news only showed a black body bag on a stretcher and again, no mention of the Joker was made. Jane assumed that the Joker had either not carved his face, or they weren't releasing any more details.

She sat on the sofa in the Snug with the dogs around her as she watched the images flashing before her eyes; but this time she didn't cry.

* * *

Five months later….

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jane asked and looked up nervously at where the Joker was stood beside her.

"No question about it," the Doctor smiled at them. There was something vaguely familiar with the scarred visage of the young man stood before him. His hair was black as night, his face was handsome despite the scars to his cheeks and his teeth were discoloured when he spoke; but the doctor could smell no nicotine about him.

"Two?" Jane questioned again. "You're sure?"

"Janey, I'm no doctor, but even I can see there's two in there," came the dry sarcastic drawl of the Joker.

"Oh, my," Jane sighed. "Can you tell what they are?"

"Well, yes, actually, it's quite clear. You have a boy and a girl, otherwise called Fraternal Twins; two eggs were fertilized at the same time, as opposed to one egg splitting."

"That sounds like you, Janey, never do anything by half, do you?" sniggered the Joker.

"But at least I was right, we're having a girl."

"And a boy, so I was right too," came the fast reply of the Joker. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed tightly. "You'll be filling up two rooms straight off, Janey."

Jane watched the monitor before her as the Doctor continued scanning her stomach and mapping the results.

"I would like to see you again in a weeks time to see how you're progressing. But your blood pressure is spot on and there was no sign of sugar in your urine." The Doctor finished scanning, wiped Jane's distended stomach and then turned away as the Joker helped Jane to swing around on the bed and get down.

They made another appointment and then went out into the waiting room where Jimmy was waiting.

"Two!" Jane said the moment she saw him. "I'm having two!"

Jimmy gaped at her and then at her stomach. "That's why you're so big!" he said and grinned at her.

"I am not!" Jane said indignantly.

"Yeah, you are, Janey. If they popped a line on you they could send you up as one of those advertising balloons," the Joker cackled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Go to hell," Jane snapped and stomped away, which unfortunately was more of a waddle than a stomp. It didn't help that all she could hear was the sniggering of the Joker behind her.

Two babies? How was she going to cope with two? She'd just got her head around the fact that she was going to have one and now they were telling her it was two?

She was seven months pregnant, her stomach was so big she could no longer see her feet and her back ached every minute of the day and she still had two months to go. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and put her hands on her lower back.

"Hurting, sugar?" came a low murmur in her ear.

"Yes," she admitted and let him move her hands to replace them with one of his. His fingers worked at the muscles of her lower back as he continued to walk them both down the corridor. She sighed as he hit the right spots.

"Two's fine," he murmured and she could hear him chewing on the inside of his scars. "We could have Jackson and Jessica, although I still like Silas for a boy."

"Sounds like something you'd find on a farm," she said vaguely.

"You're worried," he stated and popped his lips.

"I thought one was going to be hard enough; how do I cope with two?"

"You don't; at least, not on your own. My super strength, ultra-superior sperm and your over active body did this, so I guess that means we cope together."

"Your ultra-superior sperm?" she laughed and looked at him sideways in disbelief.

"Sugar, I knocked you up twice in one night, sounds pretty superior to me," he sniggered.

"Actually, if anyone is ultra-superior here, it's me for producing two eggs at the same time."

"No, sugar that's just you being awkward again," he murmured and winked at her.

"Well, at least we have the room for them," she sighed and saw Jimmy come up on her other side and wink at her as he went on faster to get the car for them.

"It's gonna be… fun," he finished and nodded his head.

"Yeah, once the sleepless nights are over, it'll be fun," she whispered, an image of a tiny boy and girl with dirty blonde curly hair and wicked grins made her smile softly.

"C'mon, sugar, let's get you back to Bludhaven, it's a long drive."

She looked round at him and her smile widened. He had dyed his hair and his face was free of make-up and looked young. He wore his black reefer jacket and black cargo trousers and, although it didn't show, she knew that concealed on him in various places were guns and knives.

He smirked at her sideways and waggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"It's gonna be fine, isn't it?" she said and felt his arm curl around her waist protectively.

"Sugar, it's gonna be more than fine," he replied.

* * *

A/N:

Technically this is the end of the story, but I can't just leave them there, so I'm going to carry on with a peek or two over the years in their lives.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry, a lot have happened here since March in the way of hospitals and moving house. We're settled now and hopefully I can get this finished up quite quickly. Thanks to everyone who has kept with me and sent me PM's and reviews, without that I'd have left this ages ago.


End file.
